Who Dare To Lie
by Dementian
Summary: When a stranger claims to be Yukina's brother, Hiei considers him both a burden and a blessing. With Yukina still ignorant of their relationship yet happy, Hiei is forced to look at his life and the choices he made along the way for Yukina's sake. The reveal is disturbing, but not nearly as disturbing as the truth behind the stranger and the real mastermind pulling the strings.
1. Preface Poem

I have loved her too much, perhaps,

For my own good.

But when the thunder clapped,

among the wood

Her voice and smile could so contrive

To work their spell,

Until that healing power was alive

In me as well.

A brave brother lies not once, I've heard.

Who am I

To doubt a sage, or a brave brother's word?

But I must lie

For when I lie I stand among those who share

The unimaginable pain

of truth repeated- yet who dare

to lie again.


	2. The Tempest Rolls

The rain had subsided to a gentle lull that rapped at the windows with each gust of wind. It was muggy, humid, and Kurama finally submitted to pulling his enormous girth of hair up into a bun to keep it off the back of his neck. Exhausted, he massaged his temple and took deep calming breathes on the front porch letting the rain drizzle onto his now bare feet.

It hurt to sit on the wood, and his backside longed for a cushioned chair, but Kurama did not want to go inside just yet, not until he knew that Kazuma had gone to bed. He was angry, that much Kurama knew, and rightly so, but there were things Kazuma had not known... would probably never know. If only he'd been aware; if only he hadn't been lied to. Perhaps the night would have turned out differently.

Above the now silent dojo, a soft roll of thunder spread across the black sky.

* * *

The stranger made a mistake when he reached out to shake Hiei's hand. Yusuke had been friends with Hiei since Hiei was nothing more than a underdog with a penchant for stealing artifacts, and still _he'd _never shaken Hiei's hand. Kurama had known Hiei even further before that, to a time when Hiei had been searching aimlessly and without hope in human world for Yukina's presence- shaking hands was something they'd never done.

Truth be told, Hiei might have shaken their hands if pressed, but this fool had offered Hiei a piece of his flesh to chew on and Hiei was just hungry enough- just mad enough- to take the bite.

Hiei leapt forward, his hand outstretched for the stranger's pale throat! Amid screams and protests from Yukina and Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara burst forth like a bullet from a gun and seized Hiei around the waist from behind! The result was that Hiei's legs flew out from underneath him, still in mid motion, and both men crashed to the ground in a flurry of limbs, curses, clothing, and hair!

"God fuck it!" Yusuke cursed, stumbling as his legs became entwined with the sprawling pair, but Kurama grabbed Yusuke tight by the back of the shirt and pulled him up the stairs to keep him from falling prey to the fight.

"Stop!" Yukina begged, horrified at the sight before her. The young man, so far no more than a pale face with fair hair, stepped back unsure of himself. He looked over his shoulder, slightly nervous, and seemed to decide it was much safer standing amongst the women than attempting to waylay with the group of newly arrived men.

"Get off of me!" Hiei snarled, landing a well aimed kick at Kuwabara's loins so that the taller man howled in pain and instinctivly clamped his legs shut. Hiei made a leap, attempting to get to his feet and make after the stranger, but Kuwabara grabbed Hiei's ankle and he crashed back to earth again so that he landed flat on his face! Hiei spat out dust from the carpet, kicking out again and this time connecting with Kuwabara's jaw so that blood spurted out his nose.

"Every time!" Yusuke shouted, descending the stairs before Kurama could stop him. With such heated fighting, so many low blows, Yusuke's old habits of foul mouthing opponents had resurfaced. "Every time you bastards go at it, and I'm sick of it! I oughta kick both your asses, that would teach you to work together!"

It was the jarring crass language that broke Kurama from his nervous silence. Rather like a sufferer of PTSD, the cursing reminded Kurama of the tense times in the Dark Tournament, the Demon Tournament; in all the times where crisis had been imminent.

"Please!" Kurama blurted out, unable to contain his exasperation as Yusuke helped Kuwabara off the floor and gave his old friend a scathing look, "Control yourself! Both of you!" Kurama added, coming to stand between Kuwabara and Hiei like the unmovable barrier. Kuwabara scowled, perhaps feeling chided, but Hiei wasn't paying attention. His eyes were locked on the pale youth next to Yukina, a muscle in his jaw jumping from pure stress. He wanted to murder him, he wanted to rip out his throat! But Hiei also equally desired to know how this young man knew who Yukina was, how he was aware that she had a brother. Who was he, and what were his motives? Was he here to harm, or was he here to gain? Was there something that could be gained from filling Hiei's absent role? Hiei wracked his brain, trying to think of something that would be a valuable asset. Yet it had never been valuable, it had never been wise, to fill Hiei's shoes... So why did this man want to.

"Who the hell are you?!" Hiei shouted, fumbling to hold his sword correctly as he pointed the blade directly at the strangers throat, "Where- what-?!" Hiei couldn't get the words out, he couldn't focus enough and keep his temper under control. He felt a tight hand upon his shoulder, and startled to see Kurama directly behind him.

"Lower the sword." Kurama murmured out the side of his mouth, "Until we know he is an enemy and not an innocent fool."

"I have _never _heard of an innocent fool!" Hiei spat, but regretfully sheathed his sword unable to hold it without trembling violently. He took a step back, rubbing his face hard with his calloused hands in the hopes of jarring himself to the present. His heart was hammering in his chest, and Hiei found himself unable to stand still as he paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving the strangers face.

The pale boy did not look troubled, and that gave Kurama more cause for concern than he wished to admit. Those of obvious innocence and obvious guilt were the quickest to frighten. If the boy was unworried, then Kurama was certain there was more to his story than a simple mishaps.

Kurama smoothed a few of his crimson strands back, taking a slow breath through his nose and forcing a calm smile onto his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, aware of how overly silent the dojo foyer had become as all eyes fell to his commanding presence. Yukina was positively alarmed by the preceedings, biting her lip till it was white without blood and gazing from the man beside her to Hiei's angry hulking form. This man... whose approach had captured their undivided attention.

"Well-" Kurama coughed, penching for humor to relax the tension, "I must say that was an unforgettable first impression. Forgive my friends, they... have much cause for alarm." Kurama let the pause hold the heavy weight.

The boy simply smiled, his teeth like pearl.

"My name is Kurama." Kurama introduced himself, extending his hand slowly. Though the stranger was non the wiser, Kurama slipped a small seed into the palm of his hand. They shook, and as Kurama let his sinewy fingers wrap about the stranger's pale ones, he listened with his skin, he tasted with his senses.

The hand was not cold, nor warm. If anything, it felt room temperature and dry without sweat. The strangers hand was hard and smooth, like marble, and Kurama noticed that underneath the boys fingernails there was a stranger copper like stain. It all made no sense when left unpieced together, but the seed entrapped between both their fingers confirmed what Kurama already suspected. The boy was not an ice apparition, nor was he a fire apparition. Neither ki had alerted the seed, and yet... nothing else had either. Kurama could read no demon energy at all. He let his grip slid, and as his hand fell back to his side the seed lay wasted upon the floor. Kurama pursed his lips, pocketing his hand.

He would have to rely upon his intellect now, not that this wasn't his best strength.

"The men behind me are my teamates. My companions, if you will. Perhaps you may have heard of them." Kurama guestured to each in turn. "Kuwabara Kazuma" there was Kuwabara with his split lip and bleeding nose, "Urameshi Yusuke." Yusuke looking wary and cynical, not too mention angry, "... and Hiei." the final form, pacing hotly back and forth.

At Hiei's name, the boy smiled again.

"Have you heard of us?" Kurama offered.

"No." The boy replied, and Kurama faltered "I can't say I have."

"...No?" Kurama mused, scratching his chin with forced idle fashion, "Rather intruiging seeing as we're well known. What's your name? Where do you happen to come from?"

The boy did not answer right away, taking his time as he looked lovingly to Yukina who gave him a watery reproachful smile.

"My name is Shimo." The boy finally answered, "I come from the Hyouga."

At this, Kurama cast a look over his shoulder at Hiei. Upon hearing the term 'hyouga', Hiei's eyes widened significantly. From claiming to be Yukina's brother, to knowing that she came from the Hyouga, Shimo seemed to know far too much... and Kurama was keen to know why.

"The Hyouga?" Kurama repeated calmly, frowning as he spoke, "And... you believe that you are Yukina's brother? I'd rather like to know why. What makes you so certain that Yukina is your long lost twin?"

Shimo, once again, was not quick to speak, and Kurama took note of how often the young man needed to pause before opening his mouth. Was he thinking his words over, or did he simply feel unpressed for time? Did he feel that this was not a nervous encounter, and if so, _why? _

"I have wandered far in my journey." Shimo began, "I was raised by bandits after being cast aside. From there I became my own man, and have since then been searching for my dearest sister Yukina-"

"Enough!"

Without warning, Kurama was almost knocked off balance as Hiei bolted past him and grabbed Shimo tight by the throat with both fists! In a swift jet of speed, he carried them to the wall and slammed Shimo hard against it! Kurama heard pottery break as Hiei knocked over furniture, and cries arose as Hiei bared his teeth right in Shimo's face and let his hot breath blow across the boys pale features.

Kurama threw out a hand to stop Yukina from running forward, his eyes locked on his old comrade's back. Whatever Hiei did now, Hiei did out of fear for Yukina not himself. The room fell into another terrible swelling silence as Yusuke and Kuwabara waited with grave anticipation for the climax.

Shimo and Hiei stared at one another, eye to eye.

In the great gust of energy Hiei had used to swoop down upon Shimo and pin him to the wall, he'd been determined to behead the boy. Upon ramming him against the panneling, he'd felt a fire in his belly, ready to pounce and finish off the imposter who knew not only so much about Yukina but clearly about Hiei as well. His little story, though cut short, was a straight diatribe from Hiei's own early years, and Hiei could not shake off the unnerving feeling that Shimo knew more about Hiei that was possible of a stranger. Boys were forbidden in the Hyouga, and as far as Hiei knew he'd been the first one born for over 10,000 years. No other boy named Shimo had been cast off, no other girl named Yukina existed searching desperately for her twin. Such coincidences were not possible, and Hiei knew that Shimo had come here with the intent to use Hiei's own story as an alibi... to even look Hiei in the face as he said it. That knowledge alone was enough to set his blood aflame!

... And yet...

There was something strange about the boy, something hollow and empty that Hiei could not pin. His eyes were the same shade as Yukina's and yet they lacked warmth. They were not cold, they simple... lacked... Like red rocks, with no emotion. Though his hair was an aqua foam like Yukina's, it seemed to have no life to it, it hung limp around his pate unless blown by the wind. His skin, his lips, his teeth, the shell of his ears and his pectorals... all places where life was so obvious with flare and different feature, nothing seemed peculiar. Nothing seemed out of place. If anything, there seemed to be a distinct lack of peculiarity, and that unnerved Hiei to the core.

He could deal with S class demons hell bent on ruling the earth.

He could not deal with this.

"... What are you?" Hiei drawled, narrowing his crimson eyes as he gritted his teeth with apprehension, "How do you know the things you _know." _

It was a question full of meaning, meant only for Shimo and Hiei to understand.

Shimo never wavered in staring at Hiei, his empty eyes like that of a china doll as he titled his head in mock curiosity.

"Why do you fear me, Hiei?" Shimo replied with a question of his own, "What are you afraid of, when you look at me."

Hiei snapped.

He seized Shimo tight by the throat again, and threw him hard across the room! Shimo fell like a rag doll, his limbs sprawled about as he crashed into the sofa and toppled over the back of it! Yukina screamed, making to run to Shimo's aid, but Kurama held her back once again even as Hiei ripped off the band conceling his jagan.

He would not be talked to like a child. He would not be questioned like a child. He would not be made out as the inferior man. If this boy named Shimo wanted to see what fear was all about, if he'd come so very far and learned so very much in the hopes of catching Hiei's attention, who was Hiei to deny him?

Shimo gasped for breath, looking up in alarm as a great purple light filled the void between the two of them. For a split second, Shimo looked like he might run, as if he finally was beginning to understand the danger of the situation; but his revelation came too late and the jagan opened wide to scan Shimo with it's great bulging violet iris.

_His mind unclenched like a fist, and as every nerve relaxed the jagan surged forward into Shimo's willing mind. The world around them was a mass of unfurling gray, but Hiei paid the others no mind as he scoured every corner of Shimo's consciousness, searching desperately for a clue to the boy's identity. Through the gloom of Shimo's mind, Hiei could not pick up on a single trace of personality or past encounters. Usually when Hiei was asked to scour the mind of an unwilling trespasser, he could hear voices, see flashes of scenery, even traces of deep pain or joy. It was common, understandable, for the mind was a multi layered organism capable of brilliant wonders and horrific chaos in one fell swoop. Yet Shimo was blank, and Hiei paused in concern. _

_Why was he blank? _

_And yet... _

_Hiei suddenly felt a strange cool tingling upon his skin, and as though he was sucked into a whirlpool of thought an explosions of light, color, sound, and feeling surrounded him! Flashes of icy terrain ran past, a landscape devoid of life and filled with snow: the Hyouga. A woman screaming, being held back by countless others, an elderly crone upon a cliff with her withered arms outstretched- clutching a bundle. _

_The bundle was dropped. _

_Hiei pulled back at once. _

He stumbled backward, eyes wide and mouth open as Shimo cowered upon the floor with his hands over his face. Hiei covered up his jagan at once, eager not to be sucked back into Shimo's mind again on accident. As it was covered, the purple light faded as did the voices ringing in Hiei's ears. They'd covered up the shouting around him, and as angry voices finally reached Hiei's brain, he looked around irritated.

"What the heck is wrong with you, man?!" Kuwabara shouted, stumbling forward out of Yusuke's grip and helping Shimo off from the floor. Shimo clung to Kuwabara's meaty arms, looking pale and shaken, "Why have you gotta be such a jerk to everyone?! How could you just invade his mind like that!? Freaking _creep!" _Kuwabara's honor code and sense of human moral made things like the jagan's influence impossible to convey. He saw only Hiei's cruelty, his constant desire to be in control of the situation. Kuwabara might not understand the jagan's influence, but he was no fool. He knew that the jagan was powerful, that it was dangerous, and seeing Shimo's weakened color and sweating brow tipped the scale. He wiped dried blood from under his nose and fixed Hiei with a furious glare.

"I won't let you treat Yukina's brother like that! She's the love of my life, and her brother is my brother!" Kuwabara snapped.

Hiei did not know how to respond to that, and so he simply turned away with a scowl upon his face. Little did Kuwabara know that he was talking to Yukina's brother, holding an impostor up generously. Hiei did not care to delve into that pool of mixed emotion, knowing that it would only complicate this intense matter more.

He had assumed that Shimo was not from the Hyouga, but the jagan had proved him wrong... and now... Hiei could not conceive what the next logical step forward was.

Yukina was safe, that much Hiei could deduce. Shimo might be a stranger, but he was not an enemy spurred by Toguro, Sensui, Yomi, or any other enemy they might have made in the past. He was simply another frail leaf blowing in a haggard wind, one that Hiei could not contemplate if it meant taking his eyes off his eternal goal of survival.

Hiei did not look at Yukina, could not bear to see her sweet eyes so full of hurt and misunderstanding. He could not be the knight in shining armor that her heart desired. He could not make the world a better place, or help the sun to shine brighter on gloomy days. He could only ensure her safety one day at a time, a poor tribute to the sacrifice their mother had made so many centuries ago.

Hiei could not think of Hina. Not now, when others were near.

He stormed up the steps to the dojo's front door, not caring that the storm continued to rage outside. He needed to think, in private, where he could curse and snarl without others wondering if he'd gone mad. He needed to figure out where he stood, and what Shimo's memory had meant. If another ice maiden had given birth to a male, she had almost certainly given birth to a girl as well. If she'd named the girl Yukina- but there were simply _too many _coincidences! Surely-!

Hiei looked over his shoulder, his crimson eyes wary as they locked upon Shimo once more. He stood, still supported by Kuwabara's arm, and trembled underneath Hiei's fierce gaze. He was terrified of Hiei now, that much was obvious. Yukina looked exhausted, a hand propped upon her brow to massage her pounding temples. Genkai was just as silent as before, looking slightly disappointed. Kurama and Yusuke watched and waited, both of them too cunning of fighters to assume that the hysteria was overly simply because Hiei was leaving the room. Kurama caught Hiei's eye, trying to read his old companion's expression. Hiei did not know what his face looked like, and could only fathom that it was unreadable, for Kurama looked even more confused that before as Hiei turned away and slipped out the door into the howling wind.

The door shut, and a chorus of voices erupted all at once.

"What the hell is wrong with him?! Why do we keep hanging out with him when he's such a jerk!" Kuwabara snarled, "I ought to beat him to a pulp, that'll teach him to pick on innocent people!"

"Kazuma, control yourself." Kurama urged, stepping forward to observe Shimo closer, "Shimo is not injured he's merely shaken up. Hiei has great control over the jagan, he knows how to wield it properly-"

"Wield it properly?!" Kuwabara demanded, keeping Shimo upright even as he argued, "Look at him!" He nodded to Shimo, "He's as pale as a sheet! You call that wielding it properly!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Yusuke backed Kurama up, stepping behind the red head, and crossing his arms defensively over his chest, "We don't know crap shit about this guy, he could have been working for Yomi or some other nut! The jagan took the guess work out, I don't blame Hiei for using it."

"Don't dress up the facts!" Kuwabara snapped, "You guys are so suspicious of everyone, you'd think a kid walking down the street could be an enemy, and whose this Yomi guy-?!"

"We'll explain another day." Kurama assured Kuwabara, not wanting to open a second can of worms without closing the first one. "Yusuke, you'd best stay here. I'll speak with Hiei."

"What's the point!" Kuwabara snapped, still angry, "He never listens!"

"Oh contrair, Kazuma." Kurama mounted the foyer steps and took the dojo door in hand, "Hiei _always _listens. He just seldom informs you _when." _At that, he left, and Kuwabara made a noise between a scowl and a huff.

Hiei was no where to be found, and though the storm was weakening in intensity the wind continue to howl like a banshee. Kurama did not leave the safety of the covered front porch, checking each side of the wrap around before finally deducing that Hiei had fled the temple premises and was undoubtably long gone by now. What he'd seen, Kurama might never know, but it was clear from the shocked look on Hiei's face that it was _not _what he'd expected to see.

He tied his hair up into a bun, desperate to get relief from the muggy humidity before finally deciding to simply sit on the front stoop and wait for Hiei to return. Kurama had no guarantee that Hiei would even return at all, but he knew that the conflict regarding Shimo lay heavy on Hiei's mind... and Hiei would undoubtably want to question Shimo further.

Shimo... what an odd name, and what an odd boy to boot.

He looked like Yukina, no one could deny that, but he had no demonic energy that Kurama could detect and there was something about the lack of life in his eyes that set Kurama off guard. Anything, even vile discontent, would have been more desirable than... nothing. A sheer lack of emotion, a complete void of desire.

The hours slowly slipped by, and Kurama could hear heated conversation pick up and dwindle down inside the temple. He did not know what Yusuke thought of Shimo, but he was certain that Yusuke would not be taken for a fool even if Hiei was no longer on the rampage. Just because Hiei had not slit Shimo's throat did not necessarily mean that Shimo was harmless. There was something in the way that Hiei had stumbled out the door that made Kurama almost certain that he'd seen something unsettling. But what?

There was a creak upon the floorboards, and Kurama looked over his left shoulder to see Hiei crouched atop the railing of the boardwalk, looking deeply troubled even with his blank expression.

"Hiei!" Kurama murmured, rising up at once much to the relief of his aching backside. "What did you see? You took off so quickly, I didn't know where you went... Hiei?"

Hiei had not acknowledged Kurama's question, merely staring off into space as he fiddled with a blade of grass. Kurama waited pensively, drumming his fingers upon the railing even as Hiei pursed his lips and shook his head.

"You're no fool, Hiei." Kurama urged his silent companion, "Whatever you saw, it can be deduced, if only you'd confide it to me. I cannot help you with what I am not privy to."

"I don't need your help." Hiei snapped, finally speaking up and fixing Kurama with a surly glare. "I need... to think."

"Then think aloud, and share what you saw!" Kurama demanded, "Hiei I am just as concerned with Yukina's safety as you are, and if you saw something that troubled you I am just as eager to know!"

"I don't know what I saw!" Hiei lied, angry and unwilling to tell, "I saw- shit! Nothing! Black fog and specks of light. Nothing that mattered! He was bare like a corpse!"

"I saw the same thing!" Kurama agreed, "His eyes are completely devoid of life! Could he be a..." Kurama paused, unsure of what term would suit him best, "A doll, perhaps?"

"No." Hiei spat, for the memories in Shimo's mind were clear even now when he'd had many hours to cool down, "He had memories-"

"So you _did _see something!"

Hiei looked ready to commit murder, and Kurama contented himself with a quiet smirk as he waited for Hiei to confess what Kurama had been certain of all along. Hiei was the quiet type, rather cut throat and certainly a loner, but he was not unreadable.

"I saw... something." Hiei finally concluded, and Kurama waited for him to continue on, "I saw what I had seen... before."

"A memory that was familiar to you?" Kurama offered. "Where you in it?"

"... Once." Hiei murmured, falling silent into dour thoughts.

Kurama did not press, sensing that they were straying into dangerous territory. This information trouble Kurama further, and prompted his cunning mind to travel into a new concept. Could it be that someone, whether it was Shimo or another fiend, was using Hiei's memories to make a double? Someone that could easily pass off for Yukina's lost twin? Yet why, and to what end? What was the _point _of being Hiei, when Hiei had nothing of gain? He was powerful, yes, but there was no way to transfer demonic power from one person to another without massive chaos erupting. If it was Shimo's intent to use Hiei, wouldn't he have tried to kidnap Hiei and force him into submission?

Then again, only a fool would attempt either of these things.

"Hiei, is it possible that Shimo is attempting to use your own memories?" Kurama offered, "Could Shimo have manipulated the jagan to reflect what was already inside you?"

"No." Hiei shook his head, "No... there were certain details missing. Things that had always been there before."

Hiei looked away at this, and there was bitterness upon his face. Whatever memory Hiei had seen, it had not been a pleasant one, and Kurama felt rather sorry for his old friend.

"Then... could it be someone who was also in the memory might have created a false one in the same fashion? But even then, how?" Kurama murmured to himself, "And _why?" _

Hiei said nothing for a moment, chucking the spent piece of grass back into the brush. The tips of his fingers were now dyed green.

"The people in the memory..." Hiei paused, thinking of the other koorime with great distaste, "I doubt they would know how, would even care. They thought me dead until a hundred years ago."

"All the more reason to kill you again!" Kurama urged, "If they thought you dead but now know otherwise, wouldn't that give them reason to panic?"

"They don't _care." _Hiei snapped, eager to get off the painful topic, "They don't even know my name!"

"Knowing a man's name is not the only qualification for wanting his murder-"

"Kurama!" Hiei snapped, "Shuttup!"

Kurama fell silent at once, miffed and chided. There was something about being told to 'shuttup' that made him scowl- didn't Hiei understand that he was only trying to help? Then again... Hiei was not eager to be helped most of the time.

"I did not ask for your help, I do not _want _your help!" Hiei lied, angry at being chastised like a child. Kurama, unknowing of the memory in question and the pain that lingered there, had no idea that he was walking upon egg shells. If he had known, he might have been more tactful and considered that Hiei did not want to relive his youngest moments. As it was, Kurama merely rolled his emerald eyes at Hiei's resistance. It was not uncommon for Hiei to struggle against any type of assistance, but Kurama found it highly annoying in times like these.

"As you wish, but I still don't like this." Kurama murmured, pulling back and turning away. He paced down the boardwalk, taking his time as the wood creaked underfoot, "He knows something Hiei, I'm almost certain of it. If he was able to duplicate a memory similar to your own, then he knows about your past... or at least the part of your past which he duplicated. How long ago was the memory?" Kurama asked, turning around. "My fear still remains that Shimo has somehow confused your jagan. If he can confuse the jagan, what else could he do, and _why _couldn't I sense it?" Kurama berated himself, "Why when I've always been able to sense things before. Hiei... Do _you_ think that he's managed to confuse your jagan? After all you are the bearer of the burden-"

Kurama turned around, intent on lecturing more, but he was greeted with an empty pocket of air where Hiei had once sat. Kurama was uncertain for how long Hiei had been gone, and though he felt slightly miffed for having been abandoned mid conversation, he knew it was Hiei's way. Hiei had much to do now, of that Kurama was certain.

Kurama thought fleetingly of Shimo's lifeless eyes, unable to shake their unnerving effect. He decided on the spot that while Hiei was away, he would keep a firm eye on the boy and make sure that Yukina would come to no harm. It was a tall order, given that he did not know the nature of his enemy, but it wouldn't be the first time Kurama had walked into battle that way. He could only pray, as he always prayed, that it would be the last.

Hiei knew the way well, but that did not make the way any shorter.

He stopped by Yusuke's abandoned ramen shop, it's door locked for the rest of the night with Yusuke still at Genkai's temple. They were pitiful protection, and Hiei was quick to slip inside without being detected. He would need food for the journey ahead, and he'd rather not stop once he was up to stride with his magnificently fast pace. Instead, he satisfied himself with Yusuke's spared stocks of dried meat, not bothering to write a note explaining himself. Dried meat was a commodity of little concern to him. Yusuke had more problems to worry about now than stolen supplies.

As Hiei left the shop, he felt a still in the storm, and looked up at the massive empty sky to see a few mindless stars staring down at him. They were uncaring, never aware of the suffering on earth below. They were never aware of anything.

Hiei wondered what that felt like.

As the storm above slowly dissipated in strength, Hiei moved off into the night, scaling his pathway down the well beaten rocky slope that outcropped Yusuke's lone ramen shop. They entrance to demon world, well secured now thanks to Hiei's hard work, was easy to detect if one knew what to look for. A slight change in the atmosphere, the hint of blood in the air, and even a thickening of energy was obvious once a demon had been in human world too long. Hiei was a common commuter, never staying in one place for more than a few days at a time, and so as he managed to shove aside the final thicket baring the way to the entrance he had no trouble in making his way down the ever steepening slope to the very bottom of the crag.

It was in this tiny, flat bedded area that a cave entrance could finally be seen.

Far inside the cave, after many twists and turns that so often rooted out human trespassers, Hiei would find the final avenue to demon world- a massive energetically charged ball of bright blue light, the only portal left in existence. It was through this portal that Hiei would begin his long trek... and so he flitted forward, never looking back.

He had a bone to pick with Shigure, master of the jagan craft.


	3. Empty Eyes

When it came to pulling an all-nighter, Yusuke Urameshi did so with class and style. Or at least, his version of class and style, which involved him in nothing but boxers and drool running halfway down his chin. It might not have been the most orthodox approach to keeping an eye on Shimo the first night he'd come to stay at Genkai's temple, but Yusuke believed firmly that if he pretended to be asleep he'd be much more likely to catch Shimo acting suspicious than if he hid in the shadows.

Besides, Yusuke didn't hide regardless the circumstances. He stood up, tall and proud (or in this case lay sprawled all over Genkai's worn leather couch). Shimo had apparently never heard of the great Spirit Detective despite all his supposed traveling, so Yusuke would just have to inform him of his splendid reputation the old fashioned way. Up close and personal.

He dozed, hot and sticky from the humid weather of the passing storm. He felt rather feverish, and wondered if it was from all the wild activity which was in stark contrast to the normal calm that he'd grown accustomed to. It felt like he was sixteen again, charging into battle after battle- flying by the seat of his pants!... but he was twenty one now, and frankly he felt sixty. It was exhausting, never knowing what came next, and it certainly cut into his nap time. Weirdly enough, he'd actually grown to like living a normal life... it wasn't as _glamourous _per say as the life of an active fighter, but there was a certain mundane charm to living the life of an untroubled man. Certain aspects that made it all worthwhile...

Keiko for one.

Slowly, rather morosely, Yusuke Urameshi opened his eyes and stared at the high domed ceiling.

In the past, talking to Keiko had been a luxury. He'd rarely seen her between battles, and had even run away from her a few times just to get a head start on the next case. He'd been unkind to her, though he'd hardly admit it, and now that he was older and wiser he realized what a treasure he denied himself. Talking to Keiko was a relaxer, a way of keeping in touch with reality even while spiraling out of control.

"Fuck..." Yusuke mumbled, wiping the drool from his cheek and stretching. He rolled over onto his side, searching blindly for his pants which he'd discarded onto the floor. He found them, crumpled into a graceless ball, and from his back pocket he pulled his battered cell phone. It was utterly spent, bought nearly three years ago, but it got the job done. He'd even programmed it with automatic dialing for important numbers. Everyone had a cell phone now, save for Hiei of course, so all it took was the push of one button to dial people like Kurama, Kuwabara, his mother, and Keiko... of course.

He pushed the '1' button, and the phone began to ring.

and ring.

and ring.

and ring.

"_Hello?" _came a mumbled voice from the other end. Yusuke checked his watch, grimacing to see it was four in the morning. Keiko's alarm always went off at five thirty to give her ample time to get ready for work. He felt rather bad for waking her with only an hour and a half of sleep time left.

"Hey." Yusuke murmured softly, eager not to wake anyone else in the temple. "I'm your new alarm clock."

_"I don't remember asking for a new alarm clock." _Keiko groaned, and he heard the bed sheets rustle. She sniffled, and with a groan her voice became more vibrant, more awake. _"God, what time is it? Are you still at the shop?" _

"Four-ish." Yusuke admitted, "And actually I'm not... which is why I'm calling you now. Shit got real tonight, Keiko. Way too real. For the first time in five years."

_"Oh god, don't say that." _Keiko moaned, and the old terror of never knowing what was to happen next was suddenly back in her voice. Yusuke hadn't heard it there in so long... _"What's happened? Where are you? Are you in trouble?" _

"I'm at Genkai's temple, don't worry. I'm not dead or dying, so that's better than what we're used to." Yusuke offered for humor but clearly Keiko found nothing funny.

_"Why are you at Genkai's temple? Has something happened to her?" _

"Not her, actually." Yusuke paused, lifting himself a little off the couch and making sure to scan the dojo for life before continuing on. He cupped his mouth with his hand, eager not to be overheard. "It's Yukina. A stranger showed up at the temple some time last afternoon claiming to be her brother."

_"What?" _Keiko demanded.

"Pretty much my reaction too." Yusuke groaned, sinking back into the couch and throwing a hand over his eyes, "Kuwabara came running to my shop to tell me all about it. Guess who was in for the dinner rush before the storm hit."

_"Kurama, I guess? Doesn't he always stop by?" _Keiko offered.

"Yeah. And guess who else."

_"... Oh no." _

"Oh yeah."

_"What did he say?!" _Keiko demanded, _"Did Kazuma tell him as well?!" _

"Told everyone. Blurted it right out... you should have seen the look on both their faces. I thought Hiei was going to have a seizure." Yusuke groped through the dark again, eager to find the crushed packet of cigarettes he'd been finishing off for some time now. They'd fallen out of his pants pocket when he'd retrieved his cell phone, and now in the dark he tugged a fag free to light it with his zippo.

_"Oh no, I can hardly imagine- are you smoking?" _Keiko cut off abruptly, and Yusuke almost choked instead of inhaling.

"No, why?" He lied automatically, but it was no use. Keiko had probably heard the zippo click through the phone, the woman had ears like a fox.

_"Because I can hear you puffing." _Keiko drawled, her tone irritable and scathing. _"Yusuke we agreed you'd quit smoking. It's not good for your health and it makes your teeth rot. Not to mention what it does to your sperm." _

"Hey, woman, lets keep the conversation on topic and off my sperm alright?" Yusuke quipped, unable to think of Keiko and sperm in the same line without his brain going to perverted places. "We've got serious problems over here, we'll worry about my vices later."

_"Fine, change the subject." _Keiko paused, _"What happened when Kazuma told Hiei and Kurama?" _

"Hiei took off for Genkai's temple. We followed after him, hell we nearly ran over him with Kurama's car." Yusuke paused, holding in a snicker. "By the time Hiei got to the front door, Yukina was already there."

_"So she wasn't hurt? The impersonator hadn't attacked her? I would have thought-" _

"Yeah, well so did the rest of us." Yusuke confided, peeking over the back of the couch again to make sure he was still alone, "I was certain that we were walking into a battle... but when we saw the guy for ourselves... I don't know..." Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh, sitting up to place his feet on the bare floor. The rain and wind had finally stopped and suddenly Yusuke felt the urge to stretch his legs. "You ever met someone and automatically know something isn't right? But you can't put your finger on it?"

_"Yeah, I think everyone has once or twice. Why, is that what you're feeling now?" _

Yusuke pulled his pants on one leg at a time, rising up to cup the phone between his shoulder and his ear. He did his zipper and took another drag of his cigarette before finally exiting the dojo's darkened halls. It was just a short walk through one door and out another to reach the wrap around porch which continued far south to the entire opposite end where a massive garden lay soaked in rain.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." Yusuke admitted softly, "But I'm not feeling at ease, and that's an unwelcome change Keiko."

There was a pause, and from the other end Yusuke could sense that Keiko was thinking hard, perhaps wondering how he was and what he was doing. He wondered what it felt like to do the waiting, and now with Hiei gone Yusuke suddenly felt rather privy to the emotion. A constant game of walking on egg shells... nervous and almost sick with anticipation.

"Hiei saw the guy, scared the shit out of him, and left." Yusuke continued on just as quietly, leaning on the railing and flicking his ashes out onto Genkai's gravel pathway. "He had this look on his face... like Shimo-"

_"Shimo?" _

"That's the guy's name. The guy who says he's Yukina's brother." Yusuke explained, "And Hiei used his jagan on Shimo... but things didn't go as planned. I think Hiei saw something. Something bad."

_"His jagan? I remember him using that on me a long time ago." _Keiko snorted, though there was no anger in her voice, _"It's not a pleasant experience to have someone else in your head. Maybe Shimo used it against Hiei?" _

"Maybe." Yusuke shrugged. "Shit if I know what really happens. That third eye of his has always given me the creeps. But there was something different this time."

_"Different how." _

"Different like... he wasn't... I don't know!" Yusuke snapped, "You know how Hiei has that look on his face all the time, like he's in control? Like he knows what he's gonna say and how he's gonna say it?"

_"I guess-" _

"Well he didn't have that look on his face anymore!" Yusuke finished, his voice a little aggressive though he wasn't angry at Keiko in the slightest. "He looked like he was three cards away from folding on a bad hand!"

_"Oh Yusuke I don't know what to tell you..." _Keiko sighed, "_Shimo isn't Yukina's brother, so who is he really and what does he want. That's what you have to find out." _

"Yeah, I guess your right." Yusuke murmured, finishing off his cigarette. He threw the dying bud onto the gravel road and stretched with a great yawn. Off in the east the tiniest tints of purple gave light to the dark sky. Morning was coming, whether Yusuke was ready or not, and he supposed that he ought to get started on the day before it got started on him. "I better get moving then. I want to work out before the others wake up."

_"Okay." _Keiko's voice had softened, _"Do you know when you'll be home?" _

"Home?" Yusuke paused, unsure of what best to say, "I don't really know babe... It may be a while. I need to figure this Shimo character out, make sure he's not a bigger threat than he appears... Who knows how long that'll take. But I'll call you every night, okay?"

_"Maybe I can come up?" _Keiko offered, _"It would be nice to see Yukina again. I could help, if you like. We were always close." _

"Eh..." Yusuke paused once again, this time more worriedly, "Let me check Shimo out real good first. Make sure I can whoop his ass. If I call and give you the all clear, you can come up. Deal?"

_"Deal." _Keiko laughed, and Yusuke could feel her smile through the phone. _"I love you, Yusuke." _

"... I love you too." Yusuke chuckled. "Have a great day at work, babe."

_"Same." _Keiko murmured. _"Talk to you tonight?" _

"Talk to you tonight." yusuke assured her. With that, the conversation was finally ended and Yusuke hung his head in weary defeat as he pocketed his phone at last. The pasture surrounding Genkai's temple was gloomy and eerily quiet, with only the chittering of crickets to break the silence after the wild storm of the previous night. The grass had been parched, but it's thirst was now obviously filled for dew glinted everywhere like diamonds on the ground.

The garden to the south was clearly well tended to, with neat little rows now sprouting green tendrils that would soon turn into various vegetables and large flowers. Yukina was a pioneer among Ice Maidens, taking on the challenge of learning how to grow food never before eaten by her kind. She'd learned well from Genkai's knee, and now her gardening skills were clearly to be admired. Yusuke slowly paced the the wrap around porch, quietly heading toward the southern rooms where he knew that his friends were still fast asleep. A series of paneled doors lead back into the halls, and Yusuke poked his head inside to see that all the oil lamps were still cold and the doors neatly shut. Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, and Shimo were clearly asleep. Yet as Yusuke moved to the south, intent on searching the halls for Shimo's new room, he came upon the intriguing sight of someone meditating in the garden.

Kurama looked rather content with his eyes closed sitting in an indian position. He went shirtless, breathing deeply and allowing his demonic energy to flex and stretch so that the plants closest to him practically thrived with vibrant life. They twitched, their massive fronds unfurling even though the sun had not yet fully risen, and flowers bloomed from their cores to unfurl and spread their petals wide. Yusuke paused, not wanting to interrupt.

"You are not interrupting, Yusuke." Kurama spoke up calmly, and Yusuke jumped with a start.

"How'd you know I was standing here?" Yusuke demanded.

"I know many things." Kurama chuckled. At this, Yusuke hopped the railing and landed with a crunch onto the gravel path. He prowled over to Kurama, leaning against a scarecrow and fixing his old friend with a sneer.

"Always so humble, Kurama?" Yusuke joked.

"Only early in the morning." Kurama joked back, and opened his emerald eyes wide to smile up at Yusuke. "I see you've lived through the night. Clearly Shimo wasn't in the mood for a brawl last night. I slept just as soundly."

"I didn't sleep, actually." Yusuke admitted, "I stayed awake all night waiting for the little shit to show. Nothing came of it though... I didn't hear a peep all night. Hiei back yet?"

"Oh I have a feeling Hiei will not be back for quite a while." Kurama sighed, "He has much to do and little time to do it in." Kurama frowned, taking a handful of loose earth from the garden and letting it sprout in his palm. Tiny seedlings began to unfurl from the fertilizer, so that suddenly blades of grass were firing up from all over. "I spoke with him before he left last night... what he said troubled me."

"The fact that he didn't burn the temple down troubles _me." _Yusuke snorted, taking a seat beside Kurama and tucking his legs underneath him so that his jeans became wet with dew. "So what did he say then?"

"When he used the jagan, he was shown a memory... his own memory." Kurama explained, "Yet things were different, people were left out, people that only Hiei would have remembered... So the memory was not of his own invention. It was Shimo's."

"You're telling me Shimo knows Hiei's memories?" Yusuke grimaced, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Yes, but not well enough to pull off the act flawlessly. His error was Hiei's tip off, and Hiei left in quite a hurry. I have a feeling that he is now on his way to Demon World. Perhaps he will speak with Shigure on these matters."

"Wait, I know that name from somewhere..." Yusuke thought hard, his brain conjuring images of a broad shouldered man who looked like someone had hit his face with a tackle box. "Where do I know that name from?"

"I fought with Shigure in the Demon Tournament." Kurama explained. "I won, though barely... I killed him."

"If you killed him then how in the hell is Hiei speaking with him?" Yusuke demanded. "I didn't know you could talk to dead people outside of spirit world."

"Oh he's not dead anymore." Kurama shrugged, "Mukuro revived him. She's rather infamous for her tanks... from what Hiei has told me, Shigure was brought back to life and is currently working for Mukuro to patrol the border to demon world. All the losers of the Demon Tournament are."

"Better than the Dark Tournament." Yusuke mumbled. "Back then it was life or death. Now people are getting off easy."

"You've evidently never worked for Mukuro." Kurama chuckled. "I'd hardly call working for her as getting off easy."

Yusuke recalled Mukuro, tall and lithe with a strange covering over the left side of her face. She'd been hard and emotionless, with a malicious streak that even Raizen had respected. Yusuke remembered how Mukuro had brought him flowers upon Raizen's death, calling his deceased ancestral father a 'fucking idiot'. He supposed it was her way of saying 'sorry for your loss'.

"So why is Hiei going to Shigure?" Yusuke asked, "Shigure in on some big secret?"

"Shigure is the one who implanted Hiei's jagan." Kurama explained, "He is the master of the jagan... the only demon alive who can successfully implant one without killing his patients. Though, admittedly, most patients are not strong enough to survive the operation. From what I understand, only three people have lived through the surgery, Hiei included."

"Three?!" Yusuke gagged, "Sheesh where did this guy get his medical license! Sounds like false practice to me!" Yusuke chucked a pebble into the garden, grimacing still at the thought of the jagan operation.

"It is a shoddy line of work." Kurama shrugged, "But Hiei is the better off for it. It was through the jagan that he found Yukina."

"Cripes he really loves her." Yusuke was in awe, "To risk his life like that, just to find her."

"'I've always wondered if she was the only reason..." Kurama admitted, letting a ladybug crawl lazily across his arm. "Sometimes I sense... there's more to the story..." Kurama trailed off.

"So you think Shigure might be able to help Hiei figure out how Shimo copied his memory?" Yusuke asked.

"I think." Kurama confirmed. "Only time will tell. I do not know how long Hiei will be away, but I am determined to keep a firm eye on Shimo until Hiei returns. I still want to believe that Shimo is merely lost, that he is not a threat... yet there are too many coincidences for me to ignore."

"No shit. Who else has a sister named Yukina. Well-" Yusuke paused, "I guess there could be others out there... but it's all so..."

"Odd."

"Yeah!" Yusuke chorused at once.

Silence fell and both teammates stared at once another in silent agreement. So much history was shared between them, from the time the Mirror of Forlorn Hope had drawn them together up until now. Kurama had so often been the voice of reason and truth, giving insight essential for winning battles and keeping one step ahead of the enemy. If Kurama was confused, Yusuke was shit out of luck... and that was speaking optimistically.

Yusuke flicked a pebble at Kurama.

Kurama smiled serenely.

* * *

"Welcome back, sir!" Nose cried, scurrying out of the way as Hiei stormed past.

The sky in Demon World crashed and collided with black clouds, hot lightening lightning up the atmosphere like fire. The thunder was deafening, causing the ground to shake underfoot as the crimson horizon darkened ever steadily with storm clouds. The smell of blood, the stench of rotting corpses, the ungodly humidity... There was no place like home, and on the other side of the portal Hiei was greeted by familiar faces of fellow patrolmen who bowed with respect and snide irritation. They did not like him, but they feared him, and Hiei was content with the relationship.

The trees blew hard in the hot wind, and dust was kicked up as Hiei wrapped his white scarf tighter around his neck.

"Shigure!" Hiei snarled above the wind, "Where is Shigure?"

"I haven't seen him, sir!" Nose shook his head so that his massive proboscis swept back and forth like a broom, "He's not here today! Neither is Kirin-"

"I don't give a shit about Kirin." Hiei grumbled, not in the mood to put up with Mukuro's lap dog. Kirin and Hiei shared an interesting relationship, with Kirin predeceasing Hiei as Mukuro's right hand man and strongest soldier. Hiei was undeniably stronger, smarter, that Kirin (at least to his own reckoning) and Kirin's presence at the fortress went vastly unknown to him for most of the time. No... Who Hiei needed now was Shigure.

"Sir!" Nose piped up, "Perhaps Master Shigure is at the fortress? The centipede is only a few miles away from here."

"Leave me." Hiei snapped, not in the mood to have Nose biting at his heels. He attempted to exit the clearing, intent of heading straight for Shigure's old hut which was about three hundred miles to the east of the portal. It would be a long trek but-

"Sir!" Nose begged, grabbing Hiei the only place he could (by the bottom of Hiei's cloak) and tugging at him adamantly, "Lady Mukuro ordered me to send you to her when you came back! She needs your assistance at the fortress with unruly soldiers-!"

"Get _off!" _Hiei snarled, kicking Nose so that he fell away and landed flat on his back. Nose scrambled back to his feet, dusting himself off and sneezing. Nose looked rather hurt, but Hiei didn't care. The woman was irritating beyond all belief, calling for him like he was a trained dog to take care of unruly soldiers. She could take care of the damned fiends herself, she just wanted Hiei around for sweat work. And yet-

Hiei rubbed his brow where his jagan pulsed, hot and angry. It had been paining him the entire day now, ever since he'd invaded Shimo's mind, and there was no use in attempting to soothe the angry beast.

He would go to Mukuro, but only to see if Shigure was somewhere in the fortress.

"Clean yourself off." Hiei snapped as he passed Nose, "You look like shit."

Nose bristled, but said nothing as Hiei stalked off into the forest. Had Hiei been able to hear above the roar of the wind, he might have heard Nose's dry reply.

"At least I don't _smell _like shit."

Hiei flitted through the forest, knowing that it was crawling with low lives and pitiful thieves eager to raid travelers. They were easy prey, and even as demon's leaped out at Hiei, Hiei blasted them far away with his fire. There were certain perks to selling your soul to a dragon from hell, that much could not be denied.

As Hiei managed to reach the other side of the clearing, he came upon a clearing where broken trees blocked the path ahead. They were simple to clear, like mere hurdles, and though they were massive structures Hiei was up and over them in an instant. On the other side, Hiei found a band of Mukuro's soldiers lounging about a small fire pit. He did not bother with them, flitting past before any of the men could notice. The centipede was easy to see even from a distance; a massive moving mountain of metal that was stained at the base with blood of enemies. Rotting corpses swung from moldy rope, hanging off the sides of the centipede like macabre jewelry. With each crunch of it's mighty fifty feet, the ground trembled and more trees fell victim to an iron defeat. Screams, faint but pronounced, were the only evidence from far away that people in the forest were being trampled along with the vegetation.

Life was unfair; only the strong and the smart survived.

Hiei darted forward, using a fallen tree as a slanted ramp to gain more air. With a triumphant leap he flew through the air, his feet spaced wide to prepare him for a perfect landing! Like an athlete, he graced the top of the centipede with perfect balance, and slowly rose up to stand tall and proud. Careful not to injure his jagan further, Hiei unwound his headband and let the purple iris open wide.

_Dark swirling black, with electromagnetic vibration of bright orange and red spiraling around- they bounced off of every living thing- they encompassed every voice. The jagan sought him out, a tall mass of gray whose only distinguishing feature was the massive iron plate that covered half his face. With each spike of magnetic energy, the plate acted like a mirror, bouncing the light off so that all life seemed to circulate around him. Voices were filling Hiei's ears, emotions and feelings were flooding his heart. The jagan was sucking him down, taking him to a place he rarely wanted to be- _

_ There were others in this bizarre black world that caught the jagan's attention. _

_ It was like home, quiet and comforting in a way that Hiei had seldom known. Her spirit was quiet, but not abandoned, and her own perfect energy was a bright purple. So somber, and yet so undeniably dangerous that only a fool would take her as less. Her raw eye, so sensitive to light and frequencies, seemed to sense that he was watching her, and as it sought him out Hiei felt that familiar voice inside his head. Cold, but not uncaring. _

_ "Get down here. I need you." _

Hiei pulled back at once, gasping for air like a drowning man resurfacing from the ocean floor. His jagan was practically _pounding _and he clapped both hands over the hot eye with a groan of pain!

"Damn!" Hiei cursed, unable to stop himself, "Damn! Shit!" He almost fell to his knees, taking deep breaths in an attempt to pull himself together. He was not weak, he was not a fool, he would not be taken for one even by the eye that had dominated his life since his youth. He finally managed to regain control of himself, and stood up straight once more with stoic reserve.

He refused to show pain before others. Showing pain was one of the most foolish things a demon could do... and Hiei was _not _foolish.

The roof had one opening, barely big enough for a man to slide through, but Hiei was smaller than most men and so it did not bother him to sidle along and drop through the ceiling onto the ground below. He was in a mercifully empty hallway that stretched on for ages at both end like a maze. The fortress was rather easy to navigate once one had been there long enough; Hiei was fast on his feet. He had much to do, and little time (he felt) to do it in. The cool marble floors, the warm walls anointed with grotesque pictures of human anatomy... all of it was uniquely Mukuro. There was a strange odor in the air, causing the fortress to always smell like blood, but this did not bother most Demons. Blood was rather comforting, actually, because blood promised food... and food was extremely important in a lifestyle where living till noon was never a guarantee.

The floor below held people, but Hiei barely noticed. They were nameless soldiers, not worth an inch of his time. Mukuro was four floors below, this much had been revealed by the jagan. Hiei had a feeling she would be in the archives, where all stolen and accumulated maps, papers, books, scrolls, and seals were kept far beyond the hands of prying enemies. He did not know her purpose there, or why it was that she supposedly 'needed' him (she hardly _needed _any body), yet she might be able to help him find Shigure. Though his jagan knew Shigure's trace well, he could not find Shigure anywhere in the fortress. This was either because the pain in the jagan had slowed his mind and caused him to overlook Shigure's obvious presence, or the doctor was long gone. Hiei hoped, despite his pride, that it was the first. It would be much more convenient to not have to travel nearly three hundred miles especially when time could mean Yukina's safety.

He reached the fourth floor, and kept his pace quick as he finally made it to the Archives and pulled hard on the ornate handle. It opened willingly, and there inside was Mukuro pouring over book after book as if looking for something.

Hiei paused, even with his haste. She caused him to slow down; she always had.

She was tall and lithe, with her body's left half permanently scarred from hip to head. That shock of auburn hair was light and frothy, comparable to the foam that crashed along the ocean's shore. Her one good eye, violet, cold, and calculating, slowly looked up to seek his face. She wore her usual garb, though her deep plum vest was missing and her crisp white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Mukuro slowly closed the book she was holding.

"You're sweating like a pig." She commented gruffly.

"I do not seek your approval." Hiei sneered, though he suddenly became aware of the perspiration dripping from his forehead. Could it be from the jagan?

Silence fell.

"Where have you been." Mukuro resumed her searching, not meeting Hiei's eye as she flipped through page after aged page. "To your usual?"

"Yes."

She knew already where he had been, he undoubtably stunk of human filth. He would need to bathe in the river not far from here if he wanted to avoid extra trouble on his route to Shigure-

"Where is Shigure?" Hiei asked. Mukuro raised an eyebrow though she did not meet his gaze, and as she straightened up to retrieve another book she gave him a look of disdain.

"He left for home." Mukuro shrugged. "I did not need him for..." Mukuro paused, dropping her hands to her side and narrowing her eyes at Hiei warily.

"You're bleeding." She began again. "From your jagan."

Hiei started, quickly raising a hand to his forehead to feel the warm wet there. He rubbed his sticky fingers together, bringing them down to eye level to see that he was indeed bleeding. He wondered if he had strained himself or irritated the iris along his pathway. The jagan had bled before but never had it been previewed by such pain.

"I am aware." Hiei grumbled, heaving a sigh. He had not wanted to hear such news, knowing now that a great journey lay before him instead of a quick errand to the basement where Shigure's surgical quarters lay in the coldest bowls. "What do you want with me, then. Do you need something done?"

If she needed something done, he would do it. It was not a question of willingness.

"Nothing on the move." Mukuro began. "I'm looking for a book and can't find it. Use your jagan and we'll cut this work down to size."

Hiei shrugged, not exactly thrilled with bringing out his jagan while it was bleeding and throbbing. Yet he refused to show weakness before the one woman who knew him best. He took off his headband, rather amazed to see how much blood lay in it's center, and attempted once again to open his eye-

Hiei hissed, biting his tongue till he tasted copper, and immediately pulled back.

He could not open his jagan. It was far too painful, so painful in fact that it made his head spin and his vision blot out into sheer blackness.

"Hiei?"

"Surely you are not so empty headed as to need my jagan for a _book." _Hiei spat, wrapping his headband back at once to hide the fresh bleeding. "I do not have time for this. I have much to do."

Mukuro snorted, but as Hiei turned to go she called him back at once.

"Hiei!"

He looked over his shoulder, foul tempered.

"What." He spat.

"Clean yourself up before you go." Mukuro ordered, "You smell like humans and blood. You're like a moving feast to vagabonds."

"Thank you for your sage wisdom." Hiei sneered, "How would I ever survive without you."

"Thriving and surviving are not the same thing." Mukuro shot back, "Do not insult my presence in your life." She was getting irritated; a common problem between the pair of them. They were both quick to temper, though she had a longer leash than he, and when the pair of them were already irritable by themselves... disaster could be imminent.

Hiei would not listen anymore, knowing now that Shigure was far off. He would need to travel at least thirty miles before he rested again, and it would be best to bathe as soon as possible. Luckily, a river was not too far off, and conveniently enough it was on the way to Shigure's.

"Where are you _going?" _Mukuro demanded, angrily. She'd stepped right out into the hallway, "I have need of you. The task before us is a great one."

"I have my own task." Hiei snapped, "I will tend to you after I have tended to myself."

"_Shit head." _Hiei heard her curse, but rather than anger him it made him smile. Insults could be compliments, when they came from Mukuro. He might have been a shit head, but unlike her soldiers he did not need her coddling and could provide for himself.

Still... his jagan was unsettling. He would need to investigate further, and quickly.

Rather than descend the endless staircases of the fortress, Hiei used a window for a quick escape. Leaping out from the ledge, he flew through the air like an oversized bat and landed with ease upon a steady oak branch that reached up high into the fiery sky. The storms which had been present overhead upon his arrival were now moving fast into the east. Thankfully, his route lay to the south, and he was not in danger of having to avoid the great tempest. The river which he sought was three miles to the south, and so he took off in that direction which quick steps upon aged limbs.

The trees which had managed to survive the centipede's stampeding legs were the strongest, and so there was little risk of stepping on an unstable branch which could snap. The blood on the ground below was evidence enough that slaughter had occurred upon every waking inch along the path. Hiei did not care. Death happened everyday, especially in demon world, and it was of no consequence to him if the weak fell near his feet.

When he finally reached the river, the sun was sinking fast, and he was grateful for the cool shallows of the undergrowth as he descended from the canopy into the dark forest below. It was a shallow basin, a byproduct of a waterfall nearly fifty miles to the north, and during the summer seasons many frozen caps were unlocked to overflow every stream that ran from its mouth. For this reason, Hiei landed on the floor of the forest only to fall chest deep into water. He stood 4'9, including his hair, and though such flooding wouldn't have bothered people like Kurama or Yusuke... Hiei was rather submerged.

Dirt, leaves, bugs, and sticks all floated in a soggy puddle of filth across the surface, which Hiei pushed past to wade into the much deeper end where the true river began and cleaner water could be found. His clothes promptly came off, and he hung them on a long branch overlooking the river to drip dry. Keeping his sword close in case of an onslaught, Hiei slowly removed his sticky headband to wash it thoroughly in the water. He needed to depart from the stench of blood, which would be like a bulls-eye painted on his back for other demons to hunt by. The murky depths were stained with crimson, and as he splashed water onto his face the jagan stung from the water. Hiei winced.

It was good, to smell once more like demon world and not of humans. Humans wore perfume and something bizarre called deodorant that made utterly no sense to Hiei's logic. Kurama was perhaps the only one of his comrades who understood why deodorant was disgusting to Hiei's thinking; it was a source of great hilarity for Yusuke and Kuwabara, however.

Being a demon was not entirely a foreign way of life when one compared it to that of a human. Human's simply had more time to pursue the arts, and did not have to deal with as much physical danger. Yet there were distinct cultural differences that made all the exceptions. For example, to demons sweat and natural odor was not something to run from or hide behind nauseating aromas. The natural odor excreted from every day life gave each demon a unique scent that was entirely his own. From a person's odor, one could deduce where a demon lived, what he ate, how often he rested and bathed, if he had children or a mate... it was an important social calling card.

Keiko wore a flowery scent that made Hiei want to gag; Kuwabara was no better with a masculine cologne that was practically a toxic waste. Remarkably, Kuwabara somehow believed that by smelling like he'd bathed in cologne he would be able to attract Yukina's attention. He was slightly right, yet not for the reasons he'd hoped. Hiei was certain his sister was just as nauseated by the cologne as he himself was.

Then again, Yukina did not mind humans so much.

He washed over and over again, letting the aroma of the river mask the stench of perfume and blood. Soon he was just as camouflaged as the scenery in which he bathed, and so he retreated from the river to climb up thick maple tree where his clothes hung. Propping his sword up high for safety, Hiei shook himself dry and wrung out his clothes, using his fire to quicken the process so that in less than ten minutes he was able to re dress and fasten all his belts back into place. He adorned his cloak, wrapping his scarf tight around his mouth and nose. Hitching his sword back into place Hiei cracked his neck, took a deep breath, and leapt high into the air.

He had a long road ahead of him, and blood was already running down his forehead once more.


	4. Stench

_Cold, bitter cold... but no feeling of pain, or fear of freezing. _

_Hands, soft yet firm. Hands tight upon his back and buttocks, holding him against the storm and swaddling him. _

_Voices... so many voices. So many faces. Angry faces, scared faces, confused faces- all of them female. _

_She was so very warm compared to the rest of them. Warm, real, and beautiful. He could smell her sweat- blood, water, salt, rosemary. _

_Screaming. Angry screaming- like arguing- and the feeling of harsh tape upon his overly sensitive newborn flesh. _

_Screaming... so much fucking screaming._

When screams woke Kurama from a deep slumber, he did not immediately recognize what he was hearing.

Yusuke and Kurama had spent the entire day with Kuwabara, unable to attend to Shimo for Yukina's desperate need to be with her newfound companion at all times. Kuwabara simply wouldn't have the 'siblings' being interrupted. It was far too rude, in his opinion, and his sense of honor wouldn't allow for it. Instead, the three boys spent the day helping Genkai clear overgrown brush around the temple, doing house chores till they were sweaty and exhausted. By the time they finished with the massive list and returned to the dojo, they found that Yukina had already retired to bed and Shimo was once again no where to be found.

It unnerved Kurama to say the least.

So after a night full of exhausted sleep, Kurama's normally quick paced mind was running on little to no gas, resulting in drool running out of the corner of his mouth while his arm and leg muscles ached from yesterdays strain.

_"Stop! Stop! No, please! Ahh!" _

Kurama sucked in a quick breath, startled and unsure of what had caused him to wake from such a ghastly deep sleep. For a moment, he merely stared about his room to note that his dirty clothes were in a pile on the floor (a far cry from his normal clean state). He slowly relaxed again into his pillow, thinking perhaps that he might have merely dreamed the bizarre scream.

He closed his eyes, exhaling softly.

_"No! No! Nooooo!" _

He practically flung himself from bed, his heart pounding from sudden horror! Clad in nothing but boxers, Kurama did not spare the time to grab his pants as he bolted to the door, his hands shaking and a cold sweat upon his forehead! Yukina! Yukina was _screaming _and a thousand horrific images were flashing through his mind. Shimo, a murderous ravenous beast, tearing into her soft supple flesh! Shimo, a fiend beyond all compare, and Yukina left completely unguarded! -And why?! Why had she been left unguarded?!

Because Kurama had been lazy- and for that he was utterly disgusted in himself.

He tore out the door, sprinting down the hallway like a gazelle! Morning light streamed in from each window he passed and as he reached the northern corner of the dojo the screams grew louder and louder!

Kurama nearly collided with Yusuke, who came flying out of the eastern hallway barefoot and shirtless! Yusuke might have made jokes about Kurama not wearing pants, but now was not the time for humor as the pair of them finished the length of the hallway and, with great momentum, burst into the main dojo!

Yukina was laughing, hysterically, squirming and wriggling as Shimo tickled her mercilessly. Littered about the floor were letters, photographs, scrolls and charms, clearly all spilled out from a large rosewood box whose contents had been dumped. Shimo's fingers were like spiders across Yukina's pale flesh and as she desperately attempted to get away her bare feet lifted from the floor. Yukina dropped from Shimo's arms, hitting her bottom and crawling towards the coffee table.

Kurama let out a gust of hot air, sagging with a look of astute horror upon his face.

"Fuckin' hell-" Yusuke groaned, and Kurama noticed that though Yusuke's hands were shaking, his right hand was formed in the familiar spirit gun position. Had he truly been about to fire?

"Oh!"

Yukina had finally realized that she and Shimo were not alone. Out of breathe and sweaty from her early delight, Yukina was helped to her feet by the notorious stranger before straightening her robes and pushing her aqua hair out of her face.

"Yusuke! Kurama! I'm so sorry, did he we wake you?" Yukina asked nervously, her eyes flickering to the oddity of Kurama without the decency of pants.

Kurama flushed, looking down and gritting his teeth.

"Handle this." He whispered angrily to Yusuke, before turning on his bare heel and leaving as quickly as he'd come. As the dojo door shut behind Kurama's retreating back, Yusuke looked back around to find that Shimo and Yukina were both nervously smiling at him with hesitant approach. In true honesty, Yusuke had never gotten a full look at Shimo being far too busy attempting to keep up with Hiei and Kurama... the wild forces that had drawn the group together after such a long time of mundane quiet had utterly swiped his mind. There was a time when Yusuke would have been the first to scope out suspects, would have been eager and willing to take on any case... Shimo would have been an easy target with no demonic energy. Why now was Yusuke failing? Why now when it would have been easier than ever before?

... Or was there more to this bizarre situation than Yusuke wanted to admit.

"You scared us." Yusuke finally stated, running his fingers through his hair.

Shimo was wearing a borrowed men's kimono of faded white, clearly the suit of a past student that Genkai had once trained. His gleaming red eyes and aqua hair so similar to Yukina's were eerie, frightening in a way that Yusuke could not put his finger on. His expression was still the same.. like that of a porcelain doll. Frozen and without feeling.

"Forgive me, Yusuke." Yukina replied, calmly. She bent down and began to pick up all the papers scattered across the floor, "I must have forgotten myself."

"I'm not trying to rain on your parade or anything." Yusuke quickly admonished, "I just heard you screaming and thought you were being attacked."

"Why would anyone attack me here?" Yukina asked, slightly sour in her tone. "Why would anyone attack me at all?"

Yusuke didn't know what to say to that; his mouth hung open.

Shimo placed a tender hand upon Yukina's shoulder, and Yusuke noticed that there was dirt underneath his nails. Perhaps they'd been out in the garden earlier, and Yusuke chastised himself for not being more on guard. He should have been there, waiting in the garden for them to come out. He should have been watching over Yukina. He'd promised Hiei-...

... What exactly had he promised Hiei.

"I am not afraid of being attacked, Yusuke." Yukina continued on. At this, she gave Yusuke a small smile, yet there was no hint of happiness upon her face. "I know how to deal with fear and pain."

Once again, Yusuke was left without words.

He knew the story behind that statement, from days in his reckless youth when fresh scars had covered Yukina's flesh like macabre lace... When screaming had rang in his ears day and night.

Shimo and Yukina were keeping about their own business now, and in Yusuke's stark silence they had sat back down on the couch to talk quietly amongst themselves. Yusuke watched them, speaking back and forth, till he felt he could no longer stand to stay silent and look like a fool.

"This is bullshit!" Yusuke finally blurted out. When had he ever been one to keep quiet, to keep his feelings to himself? He had never been the politically correct type, even during times of high urgency- now was no different, "You know, I've seen a lot of things in my life but I'll be damned if I've ever met _anyone _as creepy as you!" Yusuke pointed to Shimo with an accusative finger. At this, the glassy eyed stranger stared blankly at Yusuke, almost right through the former detective. Yukina on the other hand, was flushing crimson in the cheeks and looked upset.

"You have the weirdest look on your ugly face!" Yusuke continued on, "Look, see, right there!" Yusuke cried out as Shimo continued to stare blankly at him, "Look at that expression he's got on his face! Like he's got no emotion! What the hell is wrong with you, did your mother drop you on your head-"

"Yusuke!" Yukina cut him off at this, "Stop saying such cruel things! Do you forget his mother is also _mine _as well?"

Yusuke made an irritated noise, unable to decide how to best approach the difficult situation with Yukina. She was the special variable, the unchangeable and innocent witness. Yet she was also going to be the biggest thorn in Yusuke's side if Yusuke was going to properly investigate Shimo.

"But _how _do you know that?" Yusuke demanded, "_How _do you know that he's your brother? Give me one solid fact that you know for certain! One solid fact!"

But Yukina did not have any, and this realization seemed to only make her more upset.

Yet Yukina was different from other women. Where Keiko, Shizuru, or Botan might have raged endlessly at this scathing remark, Yukina slowly retracted all emotion like a flower closing up from lack of sun. Her eyes became glassy and unfocused, her expression slack and without care. It was just like Shimo's, and Yusuke felt a small shiver go down his normally stiff spine at the sight of the koorime disposition.

Yusuke would never have said it aloud, but it was this very expression that worried Yusuke the most. For it was dead witness to the fact that Yukina had once endured a horrific existence locked away in a torture chamber. This was how she had survived... this was how she had protected herself.

Yukina walked out the dojo door, slipping out her outside shoes as she reached the threshold and vanishing without another word as she exited onto the front porch with her little box tucked under her arm. Though she only slid the door closed, she might as well have slammed it for all the anger that Yusuke felt.

He was now left alone with Shimo.

It was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"Alright, enough with the lies!" Yusuke snapped, "You and I both know you're not Yukina's real brother! Fess up and tell the truth; maybe I won't rip off all your limbs!" at this, Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

Shimo just stared, his glassy eyes as calm as ever.

"Your silence is _really _starting to piss me _off!" _Yusuke shouted, "I've had just about enough of this! Hiei might have gone easy on you but I sure as shit won't!" At this, Yusuke brought both his fists to waist level, preparing for a brawl.

"Hiei."

Shimo repeated the name, and as he finally spoke, Yusuke froze.

Hiei's name, though simple and often uttered, was like a knife being jabbed at Yusuke when Shimo spoke it. For it was Hiei's name, that Shimo responded to the most- not Yusuke's threats of violence. Suddenly, Yusuke remembered how Hiei had been singled out that first night, how Shimo had used Hiei's jagan against him and forced the dark eyed demon to retreat.

Shimo knew that Hiei was Yukina's real brother.

"Yeah, I bet you liked fucking with him!" Yusuke spat, "Bet it made you feel real confident in yourself, didn't it? But when you mess with the wolf you get the _pack!" _

Shimo smiled.

Yusuke snapped.

"Get that _ugly grin off your face!" _Yusuke shouted, and with that, he plunged forward with his fist curled tight! He'd knock out every one of Shimo's teeth!

_-A flash of blue light-_

_A woman's high pitched scream for mercy- _

_the sensation of falling into blackness... down... down... down...-_

* * *

He'd traveled great distances before, but none had felt so long and laborious as this one. Hiei had made good progress for a man who was constantly bleeding from the head, making sure to eat Yusuke's dried meat as frequently as he needed to so as to keep up his energy. A million questions buzzed through his mind, all of which he was unable to verbally express. Memories of temperatures that rarely came above freezing and air so thin it could barely sustain life overflowed Hiei's brain. It left him high and dry, in a state of delirium.

It was disgustingly hot and humid in demon world, and sweat dripped from every exposed inch skin. The forests had thickened around Hiei, and so he walked through a dense undergrowth where barely any light reached. Massive fronds of demonic plants swayed menacingly out in front him, and large flowers sticky with odorous nectar hummed with life as oversized insects crawled in their cores.

Hiei was irritated by all of it, and would have gladly burned down the whole lot save that he didn't want to draw attention to himself with an injured jagan.

He crushed through the mighty elephant grass, running as fast as he could despite the fact that he could hardly see where he was going. It was hard work finding your way forward when you went plundering through high grass. Large ogres could easily walk through these dwells and not be seen despite their enormous height, and so Hiei was shit out of luck on many different levels.

A rustling in the brush up ahead brought him to a stand still, and without a moments hesitation he whipped out his sword.

... He waited, utterly silent.

For a moment, no movement gave away the presence of an enemy. Then, without warning, another rustle came right behind Hiei and he whipped around with his sword raised high!

A battle cry was on the tip of his tongue, but he immediately swallowed it when he found his company.

Mukuro did not look surprised, and as Hiei lowered his sword she cracked her neck and wiped sweat from her sticky brow.

"Fuck it's hot." Mukuro sighed. "I hate this kind of weather."

"Why are you here?" Hiei demanded, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't have time for your stupid games."

"I could ask the same of you." Mukuro parried. "Why are you all the way down here in the southern border?"

"That is no concern of yours."

"I'll decide that for myself."

Hiei pursed his lips into a thin white line, wanting nothing more than to strangle Mukuro till she was purple in the face.

But where would the fun in that be.

Hiei turned away, taking off once more and running as fast as he could through the grass. Mukuro tailed him easily. With the high humidity, it was hard to catch a stable breath, and Hiei resorted to flitting high out of the grass to land on a tree branch far above. He would take to the canopy, and see if the bitch would follow him there!

But alas, Mukuro was not deterred by a branch.

She followed him high up, and so the serenading of bugs was replaced by a chorus of a different type. Low life demons in gaggeling numbers squealed as Hiei and Mukuro flitted right through their territory. The faster Hiei ran, the faster Mukuro sped up, until Hiei was practically tripping over his own two feet just to keep a good distance ahead of her!

He reached the end of a tree scale, and with a great leap tried in vain to reach the second patch of forest over twenty meters away. He could have just as easily swallowed his own foot, and with a mighty crash he came flying back to earth to land with a sickening crunch of pain! Hiei winced, his ankles throbbing from the impact, but he just kept running now on a muggy plain with high rising grass and soggy under turf. Mukuro was right behind him, having apparently flown off the last branch with him. He was up to his knees now in mud, and it was making his progress painfully slow!

"Damnit!" Hiei snarled, as one of his boots was sucked right off his foot by the thick mud. He collapsed without grace, and would have fallen face first into the muck had it not been for Mukuro's helping hand. She grabbed him tight by the upper arm, holding him steady even as his nose wavered inches from the filth! Righting him at once, Mukuro helped to keep him steady.

He gasped, unable to catch his breath as a stitch throbbed in his chest.

"Fuck!" Hiei cursed violently, akin to a sufferer of a neuroleptic disease. "Just- _fucking FUCK!" _

Mukuro reached through the muck, and promptly pulled Hiei's boot free with a sickening squelshing noise. She thrust the muddy article at his chest, her expression sour.

"You're welcome." She grumbled, and with ill grace Hiei shoved his foot back into his shoe. The mud felt wretched between his toes, and he wished in vain for a river to wash out his boot.

They continued to walk on; with every step they took, Hiei's boot made another disgusting wet noise.

**(...) **

They continued at a slightly slower pace, unable to run through the marshlands. By the time they'd finally made it to the other side, the sun was setting in the west and both demons were too tired to go on much further. They were hungry, soiled, and tired.

The flat plains outside of the jungle terrain were occupied by high boulders that cast deep purple shadows into the earth. They were perfect cover from the elements, and so Hiei and Mukuro took shelter underneath one such stone. Finally able to sit on a solid surface, Hiei dropped down at once and chucked off his soiled boots without a moments hesitation. He threw them angrily at the cave wall.

Mukuro didn't speak, contenting herself to fetch rotting wood for a small fire which Hiei easily started with an bored flick of his fingers. Soon the humid terrain was replaced by a dry heat that helped Hiei to relax instantly. He pulled out his sack of Yusuke's dried meat and bit into a large piece with a heavy sigh. Mukuro spotted the morsels, and Hiei tossed the entire package at her. She caught it, and slowly bit into a small shred of meat warily.

She wrinkled her nose at once and spat it out.

"Shit!" She cursed, "It's foul! I'm going to kill a weed rat. It'll taste much better than this crap." She tossed the bag back at Hiei, and he gave her a sauntering sneer.

"What." She scowled. "Wipe that ugly grin off your face."

"Looks like we've found yet another thing that I can do better than you." Hiei taunted. "Human food is clearly too hard for your dainty senses."

"... Eat shit." Mukuro cursed, and Hiei smiled even wider as she stalked off across the grassy plains.

With the absence of his surly company, Hiei was finally given a minute to sit back, relax, and unwrap the sticky bandages around his forehead. He saw by the firelight that his wrappings were dirtied with dried and wet blood. Tenderly, cautiously, he touched the corners of his jagan eye and winced at the sudden sharp shock. From the minute that he'd realized he was bleeding from his third eye, Hiei had known he'd done something grievously wrong. Truly, when it came to protecting his mental clarity, Hiei took nothing for granted.

He wanted to know more than what Shimo's false memory had meant. He wanted to know how he could fix his jagan.

The health of his jagan was a direct variable to the health of his body and mind. Should the jagan fail, should it become ill or fall into defect, Hiei's sanity and safety would be forfeit.

Shrugging off his cloak, Hiei laid the dense black material along the cave floor and slowly relaxed into a reclining position. He attempted to close his eyes, to un focus and slowly center all his energy upon his jagan. Perhaps, if he simply concentrated on his jagan he could meditate and cool the heated pain centered deep within-

"Your jagan is bruised. Did you receive a blow to the head?"

Frowning, Hiei cracked open an eye to find that Mukuro had returned with two dead weed rats in her clutches. She looked rather worried, and as she sat down cross legged next to him she began to rip off the skin of her fallen prey with gusto. The smell of fresh blood upon the air was slightly comforting to Hiei, even in his odd distress.

"... I'm.." Hiei paused, and Mukuro halted her work to cast him a worried look.

"You're?" Mukuro gently probed.

Hiei sat up, his jagan throbbing from the blood rush. He accepted some of the skinned meat that Mukuro passed him, and as he bit into the fresh flesh, he gave his words some thought. Mukuro, to this point, knew utterly nothing and was simply following him because she could; because she wanted to.

"There is an intruder." Hiei murmured, "I must find out everything that I can. As quickly as I can."

"An intruder?" Mukuro broke across, biting into the leg of the weed rat. "Where? Who? What leads do you have?"

"If you'd let me finish I'd get there!" Hiei snapped, his jagan still throbbing without cease!

Silence fell, and the shrewd withering look that Mukuro gave him could have frozen fire.

"Watch your mouth or I'll rip out your tongue." Mukuro warned, "No one disrespects me."

"I'm not-" Hiei cut himself off, too overwhelmed with frustration to finish his sentence.

In the great length of pregnant silence that followed, Mukuro's expression of crude irritation melted into one of genuine concern. Perhaps it was the way that Hiei's eyes had darkened with sorrow instead of sarcastic fury, or perhaps the way his shoulders sagged forward as if a great weight was upon his back; Mukuro sensed there was something she did not know... something troubling.

"Hiei." Mukuro spoke softly now, "What's going on?"

"A stranger came to the spirit master Genkai's temple seeking out my sis-... seeking out Yukina." Hiei paused, "... He claimed he was her brother. She... rejoiced."

Mukuro's expression of concern instantly become one of great shock.

"What?" She demanded, agog, "A stranger claimed- but he's not!"

"Of course he's not." Hiei agreed in a snappish tone, "But the fact remains that... she rejoiced." Hiei repeated, "I attempted to search his mind but-" Hiei shook his head, "No avail."

"Is that why your jagan looks so horrible?" Mukuro asked tentatively, "Because of this stranger?"

"Yes."

"Then you're on your way to Shigure." Mukuro deduced, "To have him look at your jagan."

"Yes."

Mukuro sagged backward onto the cave wall, her half finished weed rat long forgotten by now. She tossed the corpse out into the brush, wiping her sticky fingers on the dusty cave floor and letting out a sigh.

"... There's more." Hiei continued on.

"More?" Mukuro groaned.

"More."

"What then?"

Hiei reached up once more to slowly touch the corner of his jagan, fingering the dried blood that he found there.

"... I saw something, when I penetrated his mind." Hiei murmured. "... Something I'd seen before, long ago."

"What?" Mukuro asked.

Hiei did not answer her.

In the silence, Mukuro seemed to realize that Hiei had no intention of answering, perhaps because of the great grief that lay there. Unable to comfort him with both their prides in the way, Mukuro instead decided to offer his advice. She doubted that he would listen, but perhaps a sense of direction in his quest might take his mind off the emotion that underlay his purpose.

Hiei was many things, but he was not apathetic. In times like this, it was a weakness.

"If you saw it before, only to see it again, there is clearly great significance." Mukuro spoke, the firelight flickering across her face so that her scars were plunged into great plumes of shadow, "If this stranger, this liar, showed you your own memory... they meant something by it. A secret perhaps, that only you would fully understand. If I were you, I would put down every detail into stone. Every detail." Mukuro repeated warily, "Whatever is missing, whatever is added... there in your answer lays. That is the clue."

Hiei looked away.

He already knew what was missing- _who- _was missing.

His mother.

... But what symbolism was Shimo trying to show through her lacking?

And why was he making it his personal goal to drive Hiei slowly to madness?

"Tomorrow, we'll make our way to Shigure. We'll travel as far as we can each night." Mukuro spoke up again. "We'll walk until we can walk no further. We'll reach him in due course... Shigure may be... unorthodox, but his knowledge of the jagan is complete. He'll know what's happening, and why. He'll be able to fix your jagan."

"Good." Hiei murmured quietly.

The fire was dimming now, running out of wood to fuel it's heat. Instead of fetching a new log for the fire, Mukuro and Hiei watched the very last ember die out. They were cast into great darkness that swallowed them up like the mouth of a giant. In demon world, darkness was an ally, not a fiend. Darkness was coverage and protection. Darkness kept away the eyes that sought to eat, and kill... and darkness allowed for mental clarity in a world where there was no justice or certain truth.

In that darkness, Hiei tucked his sword underneath his arm for quick access, and slowly tried to sleep.

Sleep would not come easily, and when it finally did, it would be filled with images of a person he'd yearned for since infancy.


	5. Testing Patience

Yusuke had a migraine, a chipped front tooth, and three days less tips.

He was irritated, and wanted a coffee.

Confused and confounded, he'd woken up on the dojo floor without a clue as to how he'd gotten there. He'd somehow managed to fall on top of Genkai's favorite coffee table, successfully breaking it in twain and chipping his front tooth to boot. The old biddi was so irate at having her furniture fall victim to Yusuke's clumsy nature that she'd demanded Yusuke buy her a new coffee table at once.

Thus the lack of three days tips.

Perhaps it was their lack of social activity while on a 'mission', but Yusuke's little sub quest had gotten everyone else at the dojo delighted. Yukina wanted to enjoy a day out amongst the humans, equipped with yen given to her by Genkai. Kuwabara, the ever chivalrous hero, was quick to jump atop his high horse and ride Yukina right into town. He promised her a day full of delight, even as Yusuke groaned at the prospect of following after the star crossed lovers all day long. Still, it was rather humorous to watch Kuwabara spoil Yukina rotten with sweets, jewelry... and it saved Yusuke the need to buy a movie ticket.

Of course, for every positive, there was a negative. Kuwabara and Yukina might have been having a jolly rotten time being in love, but Yusuke and Kurama had graver matters to attend to. Such as Shimo.

"I just don't get it!" Yusuke snapped, browsing table after table as he and Kurama walked through the narrow aisles of a furniture store. "I can't remember a damn thing; I don't know how I ended up on the floor!"

"This one looks nice." Kurama pointed to a fine table made of oak that was out of Yusuke's price range. Yusuke shook his head and walked on.

The high fluorescent lighting gleamed off the polished wood. Sarashiki's mall was large but not nearly as grand as some of the malls that Japan had to offer. It was a circular building, with a multi level parking lot on either side and a large fountain in the middle around which a food court had been set up. A small ferris wheel and carousel had been added in three years before to the delight of the locals, and now the malls' economy was doubling every year. As a result, many new shops had been added along with several exciting games at the arcade... Yusuke's favorite haunt.

He'd much rather be playing games than buying a damn table.

"I left you in the room with Shimo and Yukina." Kurama started, "I dressed, and returned to find you with your posterior skyward and your face planted into the broken table. Did you trip?"

"I didn't trip!" Yusuke snarled, "Speaking of Shimo where is the ungrateful bastard?" Yusuke looked left and right through the gaggle of onlookers, nervous that he might see the impostor sucking the blood out of a child's neck...

... After all, they had little but guesses to go on when it came to Shimo's motives. They were still in the dark.

"He's right over there." Kurama calmly pointed out, and Yusuke was relieved to find that Shimo was 'safely' sitting on a mall bench near the fountain square, eyeing the water warily as if he feared the jets would wet his robes. Shimo was clearly uncomfortable, wearing a sweater and jeans that Yukina had all but forced him into. Robes were fine at Genkai's temple, but in public the group had to appear semi normal... just for appearances sake. Shimo clearly had never worn such clothing before in all his life, and was fidgeting constantly. His aqua hair was attracting quite a lot of attention from a gaggle of young girls eating ice creams at a table nearby. They kept giggling and covering their mouths as they swapped glances.

"Tch." Yusuke grumbled, "Kids." He observed a rather shoddy table that was a little unpolished. It was in his price range, but Genkai would probably wring his neck if he brought in such a heap of junk. "Damn these tables are expensive! How the hell am I going to get a nice one if they're going to cost an arm and a leg?"

"Don't trouble yourself." Kurama assured him, "I intend to pay."

"You?" Yusuke goggled at his generous friend, unable to suppress a grin, "Thanks Kurama! I owe you a solid after this! But why the generosity?"

"Because." Kurama shrugged, "I own several stock options and you own a ramen shop. I'm in the position to buy a fine table, and you... well..."

Yusuke's grin vanished, and he scowled.

"Conceited." Yusuke sneered. "Fine, buy a nice table. Something granny'll drool for."

"As you wish." Kurama chuckled, hiding his laughter behind his hand. The pair walked back through the aisle of coffee tables, arriving at the more expensive section where a customer attendee wearing a tweed uniform was waiting patiently to help shoppers.

"Excuse me." Kurama bowed politely, "I wish to purchase a coffee table. Might you assist me in picking one?"

"Of course sir!" The attendee broke into a wide smile, waving a bony hand at the expensive tables with flare, "What kind of coffee table are you looking for today?"

"One that won't break if you fall on it." Yusuke jipped, only to have his foot stepped on painfully by Kurama. The attendee's smile broke, but only for a second. Yusuke winced as his toe throbbed.

"My friend here means to suggest that we wish for a table with a sturdy build... but something that does not sacrifice its beauty for its use." Kurama added. The attendee seemed to understand perfectly, and after side stepping through a wide array of different tables, the attendee gestured to an outrageously priced coffee table made of a dark black oak with gold trim.

"This is one of our latest styles." The attendee bragged with a smug grin, "A shipment all the way from France, made of majestic black oak! Notice the gold leaf trim, sir... very in now a days!"

"I like it." Kurama nodded, vaguely impressed, and he looked to Yusuke for approval. "Yusuke? What about you?"

"You plan on burying Shiori near a sewer because that table's going to cost you your entire life savings." Yusuke grumbled. Kurama frowned.

"Yusuke, the price is not what I'm asking." Kurama reminded him gently. "Don't look at the tag. Look at the table."

Yusuke titled his head, observing it. It was gaudy, flashy and haughty. He didn't like it at all, and he had a feeling Genkai wouldn't like it either. Part of him rather liked the idea of giving the old hag an ugly table in replacement for her old one...but...

He wasn't a child anymore, and he wouldn't act like one just because he'd embarrassed himself.

"Listen." Yusuke stepped up, addressing the attendee with a much more serious tone than before, "This table isn't for us. It's for my... my grandmother. I broke her coffee table, you see, and I'm buying her a new one. I don't think she'd go for this. She's much more old fashioned. Do you have something... traditional?" Yusuke asked. The attendee was clearly put out at having lost his chances at selling a high priced table, but he seemed appreciative of Yusuke's sincerity. Kurama was certainly impressed, and smiled at Yusuke as the attendee lead the way through a series of more refined tables to a much calmer one near the back of the section. It was a deep brown, dusky and soft in appearance with crane's legs for feet. It was also significantly cheaper than the first table, but still more expensive than any table Yusuke could ever buy.

"This is one of our longest running styles." The attendee explained, "Very popular with the older generations. Your grandmother would appreciate it's traditional composition."

"Yeah." Yusuke agreed, "I like it. Kurama, you up for paying?"

Kurama had already whipped out his check book, and Yusuke rolled his eyes with a content grin.

They purchased the table, ordering it to be shipped to Genkai's dojo address post haste, and with their errand complete both men returned to the food court where Yukina, Kuwabara, and Shimo were all sitting at a table and enjoying their meals. Kuwabara had opted for a triple cheeseburger (ever a man of habit), with a massive soda and fry combo that he wolfed down with gusto. Yukina was much more healthy in her selection, eating a salad along with a raspberry fizz. Shimo ate nothing, looking out of touch with his surroundings as he stared warily at the people looking past.

He was very uncomfortable. Yusuke couldn't be more pleased.

"So!" Kuwabara boomed as Kurama and Yusuke took their seats. "You get the table?"

"Yeah, it's being shipped tonight." Yusuke nodded, "Thank god too. I thought the hounding would never end. What I'd like to know is how I ended up face first on the table!"

Yukina said nothing, still irritated at Yusuke for his poor manners that morning. Shimo merely offered Yusuke a small smile.

"You tripped." Shimo explained.

"Dude!" Kuwabara howled with laughter, "You tripped?! And broke a table?! How dumb is that?!"

"About as dumb as your face!" Yusuke growled in retort. "I probably tripped when I was going to wring your neck!" He added in jibe to Shimo. "So don't get any smart ideas!"

"Yusuke." Yukina snapped. The four men paused, all turning to look at their lady accomplice, "Leave my brother alone."

There was something dangerous in her tone, even though it was soft... and Yusuke fell silent at once.

"Sorry." Yusuke put his hands up in mock surrender. The atmosphere was changing at the table, turning cold and unfriendly. Wanting air, Yusuke rose up to check out the line for the pizza stand.

"Kurama." Yusuke murmured, "You want something to eat?"

"Yes." Kurama agreed. "I was feeling rather hungry."

The pair of them left the table, heading for a small venue in the back where a lone chinese attendant was making rice bowls. Yusuke payed for lunch as compensation to Kurama's generous donation to the table, and as they waited for their broth bowls to cook both men lounged against the wall watching Shimo.

"... What do we do." Yusuke murmured. "We both know he isn't Yukina's brother."

"Yes." Kurama agreed, "But Yukina and Kazuma do not."

"So let's tell them." Yusuke thought, but Kurama shook his head at once.

"No." Kurama shot down, "Not until Hiei is ready."

"We can't wait forever." Yusuke grumbled, "If this keeps up any longer we're going to be stuck with doll-eyes till the cows come home. I don't like him Kurama- I don't care if he's some innocent by stander. He gives me the creeps-" Yusuke paused. "... and I didn't fucking trip."

Kurama looked at Yusuke with a crinkled brow.

"How do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"I..." Yusuke thought back, trying desperately to recall what had happened before he'd blacked out. He knew that he'd said something to make Yukina leave... and then it had been him and Shimo. Alone.

"Yukina left." Yusuke murmured. "It was just me and Shimo. I remember blue light... and then I woke up on the floor. I didn't fucking trip, Kurama. You know me better than that."

Kurama nodded, looking back to Shimo.

"Shimo did something." Yusuke continued on. "To me. And he's getting away with it. Like a prick." Yusuke growled. "I ought to kill him right now."

"You will not." Kurama murmured, "You will refrain and control your temper. Right now we must think of Yukina and her safety. Our loyalty lies in Hiei, and his cause. We must protect Yukina while he searches to find the answers that we need."

"... Yeah..." Yusuke sighed, dropping his head. "Yeah, I know you're right. You always are. I just-"

Yusuke shook his head, unable to complete his train of thought. His head hurt so bad that he thought it might crack in two. He groaned, clutching his temples.

"Yusuke?!"

Yusuke looked up at once, unsure of who had called out for him across the food court. He was utterly astounded to see Keiko!

She stood by the edge of a chocolate stall, clutching a bag from her favorite clothing venue. Wearing a pink fretta coat and a matching skirt that accented her skin and hair well, she looked more beautiful than Yusuke had ever remembered before, and he broke into a wide grin that couldn't be contained.

"Hey!" Yusuke laughed, waving his arms high in the air as the chinese shop owner handed Kurama their two broth bowls. "Long time no see, eh?!"

At once, Keiko abandoned her chocolate craving, running through the crowded tables to break out on the other side. She dropped her shopping bag at their feet, wrapping Yusuke in a bone crushing hug as she wrapped her arms tight around his back and dipped her head into the cave of his neck. Yusuke staggered at the sudden onslaught, but his heart warmed without delay. Even though they'd been apart only a few days, he'd missed Keiko in a way that he couldn't fully explain. Scooping her up, he kissed her full on the mouth with out regard for gawking strangers. She tasted like peaches and cream, and her lipgloss stuck to his lips as they broke apart. She laughed, blushing from the encounter as she touched the corner of his mouth.

"Nice lipgloss." She joked, and Yusuke pulled a face. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were watching that weird guy! The one that claimed he was Yukina's brother? What happened to that, did he go away or something?"

"I wish." Yusuke sighed, letting go of Keiko to pick up her shopping bag in a show of chivalry. "Look yonder, my maiden, do you spy what I spy?" Yusuke pointed to the table where Kuwabara and Yukina waved merrily at Keiko in greeting... Shimo sat motionless as always.

"Oh my." Keiko gasped, "Is that him?"

"That's him." Yusuke grumbled, accepting the broth bowl that Kurama offered. "Thanks Kurama."

"Oh!" Keiko greeted their friend at once, still flushing from the kiss. "Hello Kurama! How are you?"

"I wish I could say well." Kurama sighed, "Alas, I find I'm troubled these days..."

"So it's a real problem then." Keiko murmured, frowning. "He... He looks so strange." She turned her head to cast Shimo another glance, waving absent mindedly to Kuwabara and Yukina. "Who is he?"

"Shimo." Yusuke sighed. "That's all we know."

"That's all you know?" Keiko looked rather disappointed. "You ought to know more than that Yusuke. You're a former spirit detective. Why not use your resources."

"Resources?" Yusuke was confused, edging through tables as they approached their own, "I have resources?"

"Koenma? Botan? Hello?" Keiko added irritably, "Come on Yusuke, use your head! They might know a whole heap!"

"Oh!" Yusuke could have gagged on his tongue, and he caught Kurama's eye at once. "Damn! Kurama she's right! We could ask toddler breath! I bet he's got something!"

"You're right!" Kurama agreed, looking immediately relieved. "Yes, Keiko. We'll do that at once."

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, getting up from the table to give Keiko a friendly hug, "Long time no see, Keiko! How's it hanging? You'll never believe whose here!"

"Keiko!" Yukina stood up, embracing her fellow female. Keiko gave Yukina a genuine hug, pulling back with a sweet smile.

"Yukina." Keiko giggled, "I'm so glad to see you again, and I love what you've done with your hair! Are you having a good time at the mall?"

"Oh yes, Kazuma has been so kind." Yukina flushed, pleased, "But Keiko, there's so much that has transpired! My brother has returned, and my heart is full of joy once more!"

"...Oh?" Keiko tried to look happy for her dear friend, and Yusuke could tell she was attempting a genuine response. "Did he? That's amazing Yukina! How did he find you?"

"He ventured very far... he heard that I was staying with Genkai. Here!" Yukina waved a hand to Shimo, "Shimo, this is my very good friend Keiko Yukimora... Keiko, this is Shimo. My twin brother." Yukina flushed with pride, and the group fell silent at once as both newcomers stared at one another unsure of what to do. Shimo slowly rose to his feet, pushing his chair back to bow politely to Keiko. She returned the gesture, never taking her eyes off Shimo's face. Yusuke, right behind her, kept a steady hand upon her back. He did not know why, but his heart was pounding as Shimo extended his hand for Keiko to shake. Any second... Yusuke would yank Keiko back by her shirt tails to keep her safe... any second...

They shook hands. Silently.

"I'm so very happy that you've found your sister again." Keiko lied through her teeth, forcing a smile upon her face, "She's been missing you. We all have. You'll find that we're a family." Keiko added, her amber eyes flashing, "A very _protective _family."

Yusuke could have cheered with pride for the meaning behind her words.

"I'm sure." Shimo smiled, his eyes as lifeless as always, "My sister is very blessed to have found such a... warm... home."

"Yeah, well, we're known for our hot tempers." Yusuke sneered, "And Kurama likes it humid. It's good for his tropical plants, you know."

"Now, now, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled behind his teeth, "Play nice."

"Bite me, fox." Yusuke ground out, his voice so soft the others could not discern his words.

"Please, sit down!" Shimo gestured, and though his words were polite, his tone was icy. At once, Yusuke threw himself between Shimo and Keiko so that Keiko was safely in between himself and Yukina. With all six of them now at the table, Yusuke dug into his lunch at once, wincing at his tooth.

"Damn." Yusuke grunted.

"What is it?" Keiko asked, taking her shopping bag from Yusuke and riffling inside to withdraw a protein bar. "Your neck hurting you again?"

"No I chipped a tooth." Yusuke admitted begrudgingly. Keiko choked on her protein bar, gasping.

"What?" She demanded at once, "How?!"

"He fell and broke Genkai's coffee table!" Kuwabara cackled, "Like a dork! That's why we're here. We came to town to buy her a new one."

"You broke her coffee table?!" Keiko scowled, "Yusuke! You know better!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Yusuke snapped. "I- I just... shit happens!" He threw his hands up into the air, stuffing his face with more beef bowl before he could curse anymore.

"Well I hope you apologized." Keiko admonished him, "Tables are expensive!"

"Oh don't worry Keiko." Kurama chuckled, "Yusuke is well aware of that now."

"How deep in the hole are we?" Keiko sighed, looking very put out as she pulled out her cell phone, "Do I need to call my parents to help us out?"

"No, our little red headed knight saved us." Yusuke assured her at once. "Kurama bought the table. We're not in the hole, I promise baby."

Keiko looked immediately relieved, bowing to Kurama in thanks, "Thank you Kurama. You're very generous."

"I enjoy buying things for my friends." Kurama shrugged. "It brings me great pleasure. I have few people in my life I can shower upon... Shiori plain refuses to let me buy her things anymore."

"Sheesh man you bought her and her hubby a new house about a year back!" Kuwabara joked, "I don't blame her!"

"Well." Kurama shrugged. "Our old house was too small. They needed something with more space since Shuichi is living with them."

"Oh that's right! your step brother!" Kuwabara grinned. "How is he?"

"Very well. About to graduate high school." Kurama informed, "We're very proud of him. He wants to play for the Tokyo Baseball Team."

"The TBT? Really?" Yusuke was impressed. "That's tight man! I can't wait to go watch him play! Can we get free tickets? Ah!" Yusuke winced as Keiko flicked him behind the ear. He shot her a grin, which she returned. Kurama merely smiled and laughed.

"So." Keiko continued on, crumpling up her wrapper and tossing it in a bin. "Where's Hiei? Did he come as well? Oh!" Keiko paused, "That's right, Yusuke. You told me he's gone... where exactly?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Bet he's gone to see his _girlfriend..." _Kuwabara teased, "Bet their making out _right now! _Sheesh, I can't think about that for too long or I'll puke._" _

"Kazuma!" Yukina admonished softly, unable to hide a small life. Even Kurama looked mildly amused.

"Hiei..." Shimo repeated the name, his glassy eyes unfocusing even more. At once, Yusuke shot Shimo a withering look. The two men stared at one another, though Shimo's glassy eyes appeared lifeless and hazy.

"Don't say his name." Yusuke growled under his breath, "Ever again."

Shimo did not reply; the others remained unaware of the violent warning, too caught up in Kuwabara's jokes.

"He'll return soon, I hope." Keiko spoke up. "Maybe he'll bring... what's her name?"

"Mukuro." Kurama explained. "I do not believe she'll be coming, though."

"Oh?" Keiko looked slightly put out. "Why not? We're all like family. I'd like to meet her personally!"

"That makes two of us." Kuwabara added at once. "These dudes got to meet her when they went to demon world but I've never met her either! I wonder what she's even like... probably ugly and creepy!" Kuwabara shivered, "Who could ever like the runt? Yuck!"

"Kazuma..." Yukina admonished again. "Don't say such things about Hiei... he's our friend... and he's never done us wrong." Yukina's voice changed, growing softer as she said the words. Yusuke felt hope flicker in his heart as Yukina mentioned her true brother; it seemed that every time she did Shimo got more uncomfortable. Going out on a limb, Yusuke tried for an apology.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said." Yusuke turned to Yukina, "This morning. But I was in a sore spot after how Hiei left. He's like a _brother _to me, you know?" Yusuke hinted, receiving a warning glare from Kurama, "I'm _protective _of him."

"It's not Shimo's fault!" Kuwabara sounded at once, "Heck, hamster legs tried to look into his brain!"

"Forgive and forget." Keiko shied the two men off, "Hiei also attempted to turn me into a zombie. I've put that behind me."

"Well-" Kuwabara grimaced, clearly unable to find a good comeback.

"Thank you for your apology." Yukina replied quietly. "But it belongs to my brother, not me."

Yusuke would rather eat shit than apologize to Shimo, so he simply contented himself with finishing his lunch.

"... So what's she like!" Kuwabara started up again, groaning, "I want to know, man! Why am I always the last one to know?"

"Well..." Kurama dashed his napkin into his lap, sighing and hanging an arm over the back of his chair, "She's... unique."

Yusuke caught Kuwabara's eye, winking.

"Oh come on!" Kuwabara whined, "You've gotta give me more than that! What does she look like!"

"Dunno." Yusuke admitted, "She's pretty much covered up from head to toe."

"What?" Kuwabara looked rather put out. "Why?"

"Why are you so damn curious all of a sudden?" Yusuke demanded, "Hell you really want to know what Hiei's girlfriend is about, don't you!"

"Hell yeah I do!" Kuwabara laughed, "Anyone who can kiss the shrimp is balls out in my book! I want to meet the girl brave enough to lock lips with the dragon!"

Kurama chuckled again. "She would enjoy you." Kurama murmured. "Mukuro seeks truth, in all forms. You two have much in common, in that regard."

"Oh that's creepy." Kuwabara winced.

"Is she good to him?" Yukina spoke up hesitantly, "Do you think she's kind?... He... He's had it rather hard... hasn't he. He needs love... Hiei."

Yusuke smiled, glad to hear Yukina's words.

"Yeah." Yusuke promised the girl softly, "Yeah she's good to him. Just what the doctor ordered."

Around them, the world buzzed on in it's old mundane fashion; completely unaware of the amazing people in it's mix.

* * *

Hiei awoke the next morning, feeling rather warm even for a fire demon. The fire was long since blown out, and the embers were now cold. His heat came not from the muggy weather outside their shelter, but from the woman whom he shared his shelter with.

Mukuro had found her way to his side during the night. She always did. Their legs intertwined, their arms embracing, Hiei's head was spooned atop her breast. He did not wish to leave the comfort of her arms, so undemanding and accepting. Too often the world required something of him; something that cost him pain to give. She, on the other hand, required nothing. Only him... him and utterly him alone.

He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes once more. They ought to wake up. They ought to get moving... and yet.

The world could wait. It always had.

Mukuro opened her eye, Hiei's breath tickling her skin. Scratching her breast absent mindedly, she gently lifted a few locks of his midnight hair to see the jagan still crusty and disgusting amid a now yellow ooze. It needed to get seen by Shigure as soon as possible. Mukuro let out a sigh of her own, slowly untwining herself from Hiei so that they fell apart onto the cold cave floor. She stretched, her sinewy muscles and tough joints popping in the morning dew. She yawned to reveal her sharp pointed teeth tainted slight pink from years of eating bloody meat. Hiei did not rouse from his spot on the floor, clearly trying to get a few more minutes of rest in before the day officially started.

"We need to go." Mukuro murmured quietly. "It's close to mid morning. We've already wasted enough time."

"Sleep is not waste." Hiei grumbled. "Sleep is necessary."

"So is Shigure's help." Mukuro reminded him, "Your eye is a sore sight... I'm worried."

Hiei opened his eyes at this, and they stared at one another for a long while in warm silence.

They had been through much together, had shared their grief and pain together. Now in peace and solace, they were able to focus on much more important things like the way Mukuro's skin glowed in the red morning sun... or how Hiei's leather hands could turn to velvet in a touch.

"...Yeah..." Hiei finally agreed. He sat up, slowly, wincing as the blood rushed from his jagan. He groaned, touching his forehead, and Mukuro immediately tore off a part of her pants leg to wrap gently around his head.

"We need fresh bandages." Mukuro thought aloud. "This will do for now."

"What the fuck did that bastard do?" Hiei cursed, thinking of Shimo the damned impostor. "Damn him... Damn his ass!" Hiei slammed his fist onto the cave floor.

"Later." Mukuro urged him. "We have to move. Now."

They did so silently, gathering up their belongings before kicking out their fire pit to hide the evidence of last night. Hiei's boots were mercifully dry, and with clean cloth now wrapped around his still bleeding jagan his mood and slightly improved.

Slightly.

Hiei didn't speak, but Mukuro could sense that a lot was on his mind. Last nights admission had been a shock to her, to think that someone would claim to be Yukina's brother right in front of Hiei? Surely the fool had a death wish. The blood red sun was rising ever higher in the sky, and as the turf underfoot changed from weedy grass to rolling hills Mukuro and Hiei were given a beautiful view of the southern fields of demon world. It was difficult to find time to appreciate the beauty of the land when you lived in a land known for deadly combat... but still. There was a strange gentility in the way that the hot summer wind blew through the reedy grass and shook the tree limbs. Bat-like crows took to the air, swarming in their flocks; Mukuro was reminded of the vultures that had often pursued her in her youth. She'd run till she could run no further, only to be heckled by the nasty creatures.

"I once saw this realm through different eyes." Hiei murmured. "Back when things mattered."

Mukuro flashed him a look, curious to the meaning behind his words, but Hiei remained diligent in his forward footsteps. He was a curious creature, difficult to sway and even more difficult to impress or understand. Few knew the depth to the rules by which he lived, but Mukuro was more than aware that each guideline was hard learned from a lifetime of terror and triumph. They were the same rules she often followed; sometimes she could seldom tell the pair of them apart.

He had healed her aching grief of a past preserved by a shackle; a shackle he had destroyed in one swift move. So too had he destroyed all walls in her heart, sneaking past her guarding misconceptions to find her true hope locked deep within. He'd treasured it, in his own bizarre way, and Mukuro knew he'd never betray it.

She wondered if she had done the same for him; if he felt the same way for her.

"Do things not matter now?" She queried.

"...Not in their usual way." Hiei shook his head.

They continued on, with a slightly dampened mood.

That day they walked continuously through ever changing hills and pastures. The storm that had blown so hot and heavy in the central zone of demon world was gone now, carried away by the blistering wind that was constantly chasing the grass and birds. Now the sky was a clear hot red, illuminated by a vile sun that heated their shoulders and backs till they were sore with a sting. It was well into the afternoon before they reached the second bout of forest, and there they sought relief from the sweltering sun. The underbrush was humid, but mercifully damp as well. Life here was not about what one saw, but what one heard and the insects of summer were singing their merry tunes. The grass was low here, unlike before, and the canopy above was denser with smaller leaves. This was a place that saw less rain, none of it went to waste.

They continued to walk till late into the night, unable to satisfy themselves without enough distance. Mukuro wondered if they were going to walk the whole night even as her feet ached. She wouldn't admit to the pain, and grudgingly accepted that Hiei was out of touch with his bodies needs. He wouldn't sleep till he fell down; he wouldn't eat till he nearly blacked out- but Hiei had one fondness that Mukuro relied upon for rest. Hiei would not pass up a good tree to rest in.

"That one looks nice." Mukuro murmured, pointing to a massive pine that soared into the canopy. Its branches were large and sturdy, clearly a good place to catch some rest. It also seemed mercifully vacant of fowls, for which Mukuro was also thankful.

"... Fine." Hiei grumbled.

The red sun had dipped down into west, leaving them in the pitch black of night. It was hard to see clearly, and Mukuro tripped over the roots of the pine tree as she followed Hiei up it's large trunk. He could jump higher than any man she'd ever known in her life, and as he bounded from limb to limb she almost struggled to keep up. Near the very top of the tree, Hiei finally stopped to scan the horizon which was now available for view. It was dotted with stars, layered in purple and blue hues from the night. Above them, a fat yellow moon hung heavy in the sky.

Mukuro was slightly out of her element in trees. Hiei seemed a natural climber, and she was envious of his unbroken balance even as the wind blew their limbs. She stumbled, finally squatting down on a massive limb and swinging a leg on either side.

"I'm exhausted." Mukuro admitted bitterly. "I'm going to sleep."

"There?" Hiei grumbled, snickering at her poorly made bed. Mukuro flashed him a malicious glare, daring him to add another snide comment. Instead of taking the bait, Hiei merely helped her to stand with a steady hand.

"Not there." Hiei shook his head, and with another bound he took her one level further into the tree. At a connection of spiraling limbs, there lay a slightly flat spreading point. It was sturdier, more centered and larger. Clearly Hiei knew how to pick a bed in a tree. Mukuro wondered if he'd slept his entire life in trees.

"Here." Hiei finally concluded, and they sat down together in the center of the spread. Hiei took of his scarf and cloak, clearly sweltering from the days heat. Mukuro joined him, her long sleeve shirt having given her a bizarre farmers tan. Topless, the pair of them relaxed in the breeze that blew through, and Mukuro felt her skin tingle from the sensation upon her scarred skin. She shivered. Hiei grinned wryly, wrapping an arm about her shoulders to give her some warmth.

There... just so.

"I'm not cold." Mukuro grumbled. "I'm..."

Hiei shook his head, and Mukuro didn't finish her sentence.

"I know what you are." Hiei grumbled back. "You are many things."

"Tired." Mukuro admitted.

Silence fell, and the pair of them rested topless against one of the many tree limbs that shot skyward from their resting point. Though she did not know how, she managed to find herself in the comfortable position of Hiei's arms. Her fingers spread across his chest, and she played with the spares black hairs that she found there till her eyelids grew heavy. They seldom enjoyed time like this together. They fought too often, and fucked too little. Simply resting was almost out of the question, making Mukuro grateful for missions where their minds were elsewhere and their tempers were at bay. Neither of them had been taught how control their anger- perhaps they could teach each other over time.

"... Part of me..." Hiei whispered, unwilling to break the fragile silence. "Wonders if... she'd be happier."

Mukuro shook her head, propped upon Hiei's chest.

"You come first." Mukuro whispered back. "To her, all others are second... She'll see that in time."

Hiei did not reply.

The cicadas sang on, the lullaby of night in demon world.


	6. Lovers Touch

Night fell soon enough, and with its approach the cicada's began to serenade. The sky was stained soft pink, and every now and then a pack of birds took to flight. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and the ever silent Shimo left the Sarashiki mall with high spirits for the evening ahead. Keiko wanted to visit Genkai, and Kuwabara was just as eager to call Shizuru as soon as his sister got off work. Shizuru might not have been the most genial person, but she was honest and hardworking (not to mention unfazed by the worst of criminals). These talents gave her an excellent edge in her new line of work: law enforcement.

Conveniently enough, the Police station was located about seven to eight blocks away the mall. The stretch in between was lined with consignment shops for high end customers, not to mention a few pricey jewelry stores that were certain to get Yusuke into seven kinds of trouble. Oddly, Keiko didn't look twice at front windows of the diamond deposits, instead focusing on holding Yusuke's hand and passing him small sweet smiles.

It was one of the reasons that Yusuke loved her. She was not swayed by material wealth. She invested her money and time in other more substantial areas.

"Man, you oughta see some of the files Shizuru brings home!" Kuwabara gloated from Yusuke's other side. He'd slung one of his long arms around Yukina's petite shoulders, and the pair of them kept in stride even though Yukina's legs were a third of the size of his own. "Makes our own work look like kid stuff. You know there's a guy whose under investigation for raping his own kid? Sick!" Kuwabara snapped, his moral fiber peeking through, "How could a man ever do such a thing?! To his own child of all people!"

Yusuke grimaced.

Kurama was ahead of Keiko, and Yusuke noticed that every so often those emerald eyes would slide warily in their sockets to glance at Shimo. So long as Kurama was on guard, Yusuke wondered if he would be safe to drop guard and converse with Kuwabara.

"That's awful!" Keiko cried out, "Is Shizuru pursuing the case?"

"Yeah, she's tough as nails." Kuwabara smiled fondly at this, "She's been working as a private investigator for the prosecution. I'm ready to see her throw his guy in the slammer!"

With an unexpected _pop _ the street lights began to glow. Yusuke knew from working the ramen stand every night that this meant it was seven- time for the late night train to Tokyo; time for him to start work. He grimaced again, thinking of all the valuable money he'd lost by spending these nights trailing after Shimo instead of working hard. They would have to work out a system and soon if this Shimo person was going to be a long term guest. Yusuke refused to set aside his goal of owning his own home just because _someone _wanted to make waves.

"Here!" Kuwabara exclaimed, and sure enough they'd reached the final street across which the Police Station glowed orange and warm against the cool dark night. It was elevated from the street on a rise of fine marble columns and steps upon which several people were lounging. Parked cars parallel to the sidewalk were constantly coming and going so that a steady train of people were heading home after what clearly had been a long and arduous day. As their little group approached the steps of the Police Station, a haggard woman wearing a housecoat and old tennis shoes was storming to a beat up car with a drunk man following in her angry wake. Their group halted, not wanting to stop the free parade.

"Of all the nights!" The woman hissed, wrenching open the passenger door to the car and forcibly shoving the drunk man inside so that his head nearly hit the window. "Of all the nights to drink yourself _stupid! _My mother will be here in less than twelve hours and you're as washed up as dead fish! I could kill you for this Nobu!"

She slammed the door behind Nobu, and inside the car her drunk husband sagged wearily on the dashboard. The woman stormed to the drivers side, climbed inside, and started the car. They were off before Yusuke could get a second look at the miserable drunk.

"Well." Keiko bit her lip, "I'd like to thank you, Yusuke."

"For what?"

"For never putting me through _that." _

"So demons and death matches are alright but drinking on the eve of your mother's arrival is not?"

"Precisely."

Yusuke grinned and looked up to the bright glass doors. He was unsure whether or not they should enter the police station, given Yusuke's past run ins with the law. Would he be recognized? Would he be goaded by officers or taunted? He caught Kuwabara's eye, and the pair of them silently agreed that they would merely wait outside for Shizuru to emerge. If she was getting off work soon, then she would appear in due time. She certainly would have to step outside for a smoke break if nothing else.

"What is this place?" Yukina asked, curious and naive, "Why do people look so sad?"

"It's a police station." Kurama explained, "Where humans who have broken the law are taken to be processed and placed in jail. Offenses can range in their intensity... most people who are taken here can be bailed out with money from relatives. Take the man that just passed, for example."

"Oh." Yukina frowned, still a little lost, "But... why would they break the law?"

Kurama smiled absent mindedly, "I could curl your hair with the answer to that question." Kurama chuckled. "I am a criminal, Yukina... even if only in my past."

Yukina looked alarmed at this, and Yusuke was brought to the sharp realization that Yukina had utterly no idea that Kurama and Hiei were once enemies of Spirit World. She had met them long afterward, when they were working as Rekai Tantei... How had she been perceiving them, if she hadn't a clue that they were once criminals? Yusuke tried to imagine how he would see Hiei if he didn't know that Hiei broke the law. All that came to mind was the term 'asshole', and so he kept his mouth clamped firmly shut.

"You're a criminal?" Yukina demanded agog, "But- but why? What on earth did you do?"

Kurama shrugged.

"Do not think on it, Yukina." Kurama soothed, "It doesn't matter now."

But this was a downright lie, for there would never be a time in Kurama's life when Yoko, and all that he once existed within, did not reflect on the present... did not affect his judgement or choice.

Yusuke knew that well enough.

"Hey, check it out!" Yusuke broke the awkward silence which had fallen upon their group, and Yukina's worried expression slowly melted away, "Look whose here!" Yusuke pointed to the top of the stairs, where a lanky woman with long brown hair and callous eyes had emerged. With a leather briefcase slung over her shoulder and a cigarette between her thin lips, Shizuru looked utterly spent and a touch irritable.

"Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed, and Shizuru paused mid-light to cast a disgruntled look at the bottom of the stairs for the source of the calamity, "Shizuru! How's it going sis?!"

Shizuru's lip curled, and though she was at the top of a long flight of stairs Yusuke could practically feel the heat radiating off her brain.

"I do believe we've irritated her." Kurama murmured, for even as he spoke Shizuru descended the stairs at a great stomping pace. People waiting for bail to come through scurried out of the way as she tossed her unlit cigarette aside and pocketed a golden lighter on her way down. Kuwabara automatically took a step back, but it was hardly a wise move to make as Shizuru bore upon him. Yusuke was hit with a wave of whiskey, and was reminded automatically of his mother Atsuko back when she drank amber brandies and scotches. He grinned, but his smile was not returned as Shizuru seethed at Kuwabara and curled her fingers into a tight clenched fist.

"The _hell _are you doing 'round here?" Shizuru demanded in a hot whisper under her breath, "I _told _you not to come down here alone! You know what kind of a reputation you've got with thugs?!"

"But I'm not alone!" Kuwabara exclaimed gesturing to all those around him, "See, I've even got Yusuke and Kurama here! Whose gonna take me with these guys backing me up?"

"Me." Shizuru seethed.

Yusuke took a quick step to the left, elbowing into Keiko as he ushered out of the way. Thugs, Yusuke could easily take. Demons were likewise not an issue. Shizuru was downright terrifying and he would not stand in-between her and the prey that she chose.

"Sorry, Kuwabara." Yusuke snickered, "I'll back you with thugs and demons but you're on your own with this one!"

Kurama likewise shrugged and looked away.

"I do not intervene on family affairs." Kurama spoke mildly.

"Wait!" Kuwabara was scrambling for backup, and the first person he found was Yukina. Taking her in his arms, Kuwabara hugged her protectively which made Yukina emit a noise similar to a frightened baby bird. "Let me hold Yukina one last time!"

"You're hiding like a coward, face me like a man!" Shizuru spat, "What the hell are you people doing down here anyway? Don't you know I've got work to do?"

"We were shopping at the mall!" Keiko implored, "Kuwabara wanted to catch you after work to ask you to dinner at Genkai's. We thought it might be nice to all catch up!" Keiko urged, "Please Shizuru, don't be mad at him... we haven't been here ten minutes, honest! We weren't going to go inside!"

Shizuru grimaced at this, and a vein in her neck pulsed. To sooth her nerves, Shizuru brought out another cigarette, lighting it with a golden flash and taking a long deep drag.

"Dinner, eh?" Shizuru grumbled. With a deep sigh, her nose twitched at the assaulting smoke and she reached out to ruffle Kuwabara's unruly ginger locks. He looked automatically relieved at this. "... Dinner'd be nice. I didn't want to cook anyway."

"Good, then let's go." Yusuke urged. Though he was glad to see Shizuru, Yusuke couldn't help his frayed nerves. Shimo had him constantly on edge, with those glassy eyes that seemed to see nothing and yet _everything. _He had no answers as of yet, and felt utterly helpless at times. Perhaps one of them was now, for Shizuru sent him a quizzical look.

"Need a ride?" Shizuru offered, "My car's in the deck around back."

"Sweet!" Kuwabara jumped on the offer at once, "Come on Yukina, Shizuru's car is brand new! You're going to love it!"

"Okay!" Yukina chirped,following Kuwabara at once without hesitation. Shimo was right behind her, hot on her heels, and Yusuke nearly threw himself atop the strange boy before Shizuru blind stepped him and fixed him with a blinding glare.

"What tree are you climbing?" Shizuru demanded gruffly.

"Yours!" Yusuke attempted to side step Shizuru, but it was in vain. He should have known as much when she grabbed him tight by the shoulder and forced him to meet her hard brown eyes.

"Yusuke." Shizuru used his first name, startling him slightly out of his reverie. "What are you on about?"

Yusuke looked over her shoulder.

Yukina and Kuwabara were far along now, Shimo right behind them, headed for the parking deck which looked dark and ominous. Yusuke knew that Kuwabara could hold his own in a fight, even against someone like Shimo, but Shimo's strength was still up in the air and Yusuke had no way of knowing what class he belonged to. What if they were caught off guard in the dark? What if Kuwabara was hurt? What is Kuwabara was...

No, Yusuke would not allow such thoughts. They'd been horrifying enough years ago in the Dark Tournament.

"Yusuke." Shizuru spoke louder this time, and his eyes snapped back to hers. "What's _going on?" _

"I- it's- damn." Yusuke grunted through his teeth. He pulled his shoulder out of Shizuru's grasp. "You see that guy walking with Kuwabara and Yukina?"

Shizuru looked over her shoulder, nodding when she spotted Shimo's pale back.

"Don't trust him." Yusuke ordered, "He's a stranger that showed up about a week ago claiming to be Yukina's brother... and we all know that he's not."

"Save them." Shizuru added at once, motioning to Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Save them." Yusuke agreed.

"He got a name?" Shizuru asked, "I might have a file on him if he's from near here... we could get a scoop."

"Shimo. That's all we've got. Hell, we've been unable to find demon energy on him, he might not be a demon at all!" Yusuke pondered aloud, "What do you think Kurama?"

"We've been monitoring the situation very closely but to no avail so far." Kurama smoothed over, "Shimo seems harmless on surface evaluation, but there is much that I still am unsure of. It is hard to question him when Yukina is near. Kuwabara is also a quick defender. Hiei, of course, attempted to solve this problem on the first night but I fear he did more harm than good."

"I figured." Shizuru did not look pleased as she watched Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shimo vanish into the parking lot, "It's not usual that I see you all together. Hiei's not here, and that stuck out to me."

"He's gone off to find out more about Shimo. But I feel like I've got to protect Yukina with Hiei gone." Yusuke continued. "Still, if Shimo's human... I can steam roll him. Easily." Yusuke grinned at this.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again!" Keiko added indignantly, "You ought to ask Botan and Koenma! If Shizuru can't find papers, they're our best lead. Maybe _they _have a file on Shimo."

"Girls got a point." Shizuru agreed, "But there's nothing that can be done now... if we've got a problem, we've gotta fix it. That's the way we work."

Their was unified agreement in this.

"They're in the parking lot alone. I won't have it that way for long." Shizuru sighed, looking drained from the new heavy burden. "I'll take the kids to Genkai's and keep my eyes on Shimo. I might not have a spirit gun like you..." Shizuru paused, and from inside her suede formal jacket she revealed her police badge and a gun holstered tight. "But I'm still just as loaded."

"Shoot him in the head!" Yusuke joked, chuckling mischievously.

Shizuru took off without another word, shrugging on her jacket and chucking her finished cigarette butt into a puddle on the street. She was out of sight before Yusuke could count to ten, and so they were left alone.

"Come on." Keiko urged, "We have to hurry if we want to meet them at Genkai's! My car is parked just down the street."

"We'll leave my car in the mall lot. There's no time to double back." Kurama agreed, and so the three of them turned to run down the street. It was completely dark now, and Yusuke had roamed the streets at night long enough to know when trouble was near. The police station might have been a hub of justice but it was surrounded by a river of seedy crooks freshly released on bail. They reached Keiko's green little mercedes without delay, however, and the three of them climbed inside before they could be harassed.

"Gas it, Keiko." Yusuke urged as the engine revved. "I don't want to give that little prick any more time alone with Yukina and Kuwabara than necessary.

The little green car started off down the busy night streets, bound for the darkened mountains of Sarashiki's northern border... and the silent wilderness that Genkai called home.

Hiei coughed haggardly, his head pounding with horrific pain as he stumbled blindly. His heart pounded, as if his body was under great stress, but he'd merely been walking at an average pace for a few hours now- nothing compared to his usual stride! Mukuro kept anxious watch from behind, keeping her mouth shut as her hands twitched with nervous anticipation. Should he fall, should he begin to struggle, Mukuro would not hesitate to grab him and hold him upright. Hiei would curse her, and howl like a banshee, but she didn't give a damn for his filthy mouth at times like this. Hiei was ill. Extremely ill... and Mukuro knew they had very little time left.

"Just a little further now." Mukuro urged from behind, spotting a row of cliffs ahead set against the seasonal forest backdrop. If they could make it to the mountain's base, she could easily help him up the rocky slope. As soon as they were under cover of darkness, they would be safe from onslaught... for now, however, they were sitting targets. Mukuro did not like being a sitting target.

"Shuttup, woman!" Hiei spat, more forcibly than he'd intended. He could not help his savage temper, for the pain within his head was so immense he could hardly hold down the bile in his throat. Any minute now, he knew that he would vomit, and so he kept his head bent in a desperate attempt to ward off the oncoming nausea.

"If you weren't on the verge of death, I'd put you there." Mukuro snapped back, "Keep your tongue if you can't speak without cursing! It insults both our intelligences."

Mukuro's words were like mud sliding through Hiei's ears and he could hardly make sense of what she was saying. His vision was going brown, as if the world were in sepia tones, and with each haggard breath he could feel his nausea growing stronger and stronger. Something hot and wet trickled down his face, and Hiei reached up to touch his forehead with nervous and trembling fingers.

Puss. _Damn. _

"If we can get to the mountains, we'll be safe for the night." Mukuro continued, explaining her thought process, "I can seal you somewhere safe, and go for Shigure myself, you're far too weak to keep walking like this. We're still days away from Shigure's hut and you're already falling slack!"

Hiei stumbled again, sweat breaking out all over his forehead as his jagan throbbed without cease. He could not think, he could not gain breath-!

He fell to his knees and vomited without cease.

"Hiei!" Mukuro cried, dropping her irritation at once as she immediately came to his side. She held his hair back, frightened to see that it was not stomach acid but _blood _that his stomach was purging. Hiei vomited again and again, until his entire body was wracking with a shaking fever that scared Mukuro just as much as the blood. She knew nothing about medical maladies, and knew even less about the jagan. She knew that weakness and illness in demon world was quickly followed by death as healthier demon's killed the lesser. She had to get Hiei to a place of secrecy and quiet, or they would be attacked and overwhelmed with ease.

"Goddamnit." Mukuro cursed underneath her breath. She felt something wet between her fingers, and pulled her hand back from Hiei's forehead to see with horror that a yellow brown ooze was dripping from her digits. At once, she crawled around Hiei's side, hesitantly pushing back the meager gauze over his jagan to display the damage. What she found was so appallingly disgusting that she had to hold her breath so as not to gag.

The jagan was no longer living. How long it had been dead, Mukuro did not know. What she did know was that it was now rotting in Hiei's skull, green and purple, sagging and festering with sick momentum. The smell was so foul, she could hardly stand it and so she pulled away to clean off her hands in the dirt and gasp fresh air.

"That's it!" Mukuro snapped, angry at the situation and her own foolish blunder of not checking Hiei's jagan more often. How long had he been suffering like this? What stage were they at now, in regards to Hiei's health? How much time did they have left before... before...

No. Mukuro would not go there. She would not think that horrific thought.

"Climb on my back." Mukuro ordered, pulling Hiei away from the steaming pile of fresh blood to yank one of his arms around her shoulders. He struggled, though faintly, and his indignant whispers were full of curses as she forcibly holstered his legs around her bony hips. His sweaty form slumped against her back, till her vest was sticky with his secretions, and she desperately tried to get Hiei to hang onto her neck. He would not cooperate, pulling away even as she yanked harder back. With a growl of frustration, she ripped Hiei's scarf off from around his neck, using it for meagre rope as she tied his hands together and slipped them over her head.

"You'll thank me for this when you're not utterly fucked!" Mukuro spat, rising to her wobbly legs and gaining balance once more. She hoisted Hiei firmly upon her back, cracking her neck before setting off at the fastest pace she could safely manage. She would run, without cease, till her muscles would scream for release. She would not stop for drink or food. She would not pause for breath or rest. She would run until she reached Shigure's hut... and she would halt this disease in its tracks.

Mukuro would not lose Hiei to something that was preventable, especially if she could do something about it.

She had thought before to simply stall in the mountain caves overnight, but she knew now that this was folly and the best way forward was simply to surge onward without cease. The more ground she covered, the closer she got Hiei to Shigure. There was no way of calling out to the surgeon- of letting the man know that they were coming. Part of Mukuro secretly feared that they would arrive only to find an empty hut with no fresh trail to follow. Yet she knew that Shigure had asked for a week or so off, and that he'd been itching to return home to work on new medical discoveries. Where else would he be, if not at his little hut? Mukuro had never been inside before, yet she knew where to find it. Shigure's home was just beyond a great stretch of swamp land that was infested with low class scavengers kept on their toes by acid rain and underground fires that would strike up without warning. Some might consider it a foul place to start their medical practice, but the wary landscape kept away the weaker fools who thought themselves worthy of the jagan.

Mukuro ran, the terrain underfoot turning from thick grass to damp soggy earth full of dead leaves. The forest above her was haunted with the end of summer as old limbs began to sag under the weight of time. On her back, she could feel Hiei shivering. His ridiculous rambling floated through her ears every so often so that she could catch snippets of his conversation.

_"Not... not going to... where is... kill-" _But Hiei was making no sense, and it only served to spur Mukuro to run even faster through the undergrowth. The sun was beginning to slowly set upon the horizon. Somewhere in the west she heard the crackle of hot lightening. Hiei could not stand to be in the rain in this condition. They would need to seek drier ground if he was to survive through the night. Mukuro wondered if there might be useful plants lurking in the brush that she could use to sooth Hiei's distress. Anything to help numb the pain he must surely be in and bring his madness to a manageable level.

The thunder was growing louder. A hot gust of wind moved the trees above her, and she paused in her great stride to cast a look backwards. A great storm cloud had formed in the time she'd been running, and now it was nearly upon their little forrest. Mukuro had no more time to gain ground. Her plan to run non stop had been forced to halt by weather and she damned her own cowardice. If she was brave, she'd run through the rain not caring how it affected her passenger...

But she did care. God damn her for it, she did care.

Mukuro immediately dodged right, leaping off the beaten path to begin her hot pursuit for shelter. Meager creatures were already nestled in their dens, and Mukuro knew they'd be unwilling to share. Manners were a rare commodity in demon world, and Mukuro was not above being an ass to get ahead.

A group of small bird like demons were squatting in a hollowed out tree trunk. Mukuro fixed them with a piercing glare which they hissed and spat at in return. Her silent warning had been generous enough; with a haggard swipe of her hand and a burst of energy she slaughtered them all. Where once a group of birds had been huddled together there now lay a pile of bloody, twitching corpses. Mukuro ducked into the hollowed out tree, her nostrils suddenly full of the sent of mold and wood. she kicked the corpses out into the forest floor, not caring for decency. They were weak, plentiful and without purpose. A few birds were an easy sacrifice for her to make to keep Hiei safe.

Mukuro slowly lowered Hiei to the base of the tree, carefully brushing aside a few spiders that scuttled past. He groaned as his head hit the inside of the tree, and Mukuro ducked through Hiei's arm hold so that his bound hands lay helplessly in his lap. She untied them, taking the long white scarf and spreading it fully open so that she could lay it across Hiei's person like a thin tattered blanket.

It was hardly cover... but it would have to do.

A great crash of lightning made her jump, and she cursed herself for her jangled nerves as rain suddenly began to pour down. Luck alone had gotten her to find shelter on such quick notice, and outside their tree huddle the bloodied bird corpses were immediately drowned in a sudden river of silt and mud that washed past. Using her energy, Mukuro kept rain from coming inside their tree hole with a translucent barrier. There was little warmth, and a fire would be downright foolish. After all, they were inside a ball of kindling, and with Mukuro's barrier blocking the only exit for smoke they would literally suffocate to death. Instead, Mukuro contented herself to pull Hiei from the wall of the tree to her side so that she could warm him with her own body heat.

"Just breath, Hiei." Mukuro whispered as Hiei continued to mumble feverishly under his breath. "Just keep breathing. That's all you have to do. Just breath."

Hiei gave a shaky sigh as she spoke, and without knowing why Mukuro suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.

... Why here. Why now.

Why at all.

And yet...

Slowly, tenderly, like a mother to her babe, Mukuro pressed a soft and simple kiss to Hiei's bloodied forehead. She held her lips there without pressure, simply letting her skin touch his own.

_"I..." _Hiei was taking in great breathes. _"I'm not... weak... get off me woman..." _

"Yeah." Mukuro sniffed, pulling back and wiping her bloodied lips, "I know, I know. Don't stress yourself."

_"He... he did this." _Hiei coughed.

Mukuro looked over to see that one of Hiei's blood shot eyes was cracked open, staring at her through his muggy fever.

_"He did... he did this, Mukuro." _Hiei spoke in a sluggish voice, riddled with sickness. _"He's... he's not right. He's evil. I know... I know it..." _

"Don't worry." Mukuro soothed Hiei as soon as his voice had faded to silence. "I'll carry you to Shigure. He'll fix you up, and I bet he can tell us a thing or two about what happened to your jagan in the first place. If we know the problem, we can find out how it occurred... We can find out the bastard's skill."

_"I just... I saw... I saw it." _Hiei was beginning to ramble again without conscious strain of thought, _"I saw it all... but I didn't... I didn't see her. I didn't see her." _

"...Who?" Mukuro asked pensively, not wanting to pressure him when he was clearly already under great stress. "Who didn't you see?"

She hadn't a clue what he was talking about in the first place, but her heart ached for Hiei, and for the pain that he was in. There was something about the tone of voice in which he spoke that mirrored on grief. Mukuro didn't know why Hiei would be grieving at a time like this, but the reason why did not matter. She could comfort him regardless.

"Maybe she was there... Maybe you just didn't see her." Mukuro offered gently.

_"No..." _Hiei choked, _"He... He left her out... on purpose. He left her out. To fuck with me. I know he did. Bastard." _

"Don't give him the satisfaction." Mukuro urged, "Don't you let him fuck with you Hiei... You're too good for that."

Hiei did not respond. Outside, lightning crashed again and the wind began to howl. Their tree groaned in the savage wind.

_"You're lucky." _Hiei finally spoke up.

His tone had changed. His tone was clear. Mukuro caught his eye, and in their depths she found true pain staring back at her. Pain beyond measure, riddled with time and lack of closure.

"How am I lucky?" Mukuro whispered, fearful of Hiei's answer.

Hiei's face crumpled into one of miserable depression. He closed his eyes, and let out another shaky sigh.

"Because he's in a pot."

With that, Hiei seemed to fall slack as if his energy had finally run short. Mukuro was left in a state of utter confusion, lacking an answer. _In a pot? _What the hell did that mean? Who was the 'he' that Hiei spoke of?

"That's maddeningly unhelpful." Mukuro grumbled, irritated at her companions lack of clarity. Another crack of lightning ripped through the muggy late summer air. It was growing difficult to keep awake with the warm air filling her lungs. Hiei's head drooped onto her shoulder making a strange pillow. She laid her own head down atop his own, breathing deeply as she prayed for the rain to slow. As soon as the rain stopped... she'd be back on the move, and headed towards Shigure.

She only prayed that time was still on her side.


	7. Protection

Smoke drifted through the air like low hanging clouds, filling the large circular room with the smell of tobacco and herbal scrape. Machines too complex to be fully understood in such a time of crisis beeped and twanged, reading their mysterious subject as Hiei lay anesthetized at their center... cold and quiet upon Shigure's operating table.

Shigure took another long drag from his pipe, studying Hiei with impeccable scrutiny as he pondered over the bloody and bruised jagan. He raised an eyebrow, only to let it fall before raising another. He chewed on his pipe and clucked his tongue in thought. He didn't say a word, merely poking Hiei every so often with odd metal instruments and muttering under his breath. He was irritated, perhaps even astounded, and refused to give Mukuro any answers until he was certain beyond a doubt.

Mukuro sat shivering in the corner, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of hot demons blood between her hands. She was soaking to the skin, pale and clammy from running in the rain amid the hail of demon attacks that had plagued them all the way on their final leg to Shigure's hut... and even upon arriving there had been more complications.

Shigure's eyes slid from Hiei to Mukuro, still ever wary.

"... Tell me everything you know. From the top. Again." Shigure grumbled.

Mukuro took a deep breath, hiding her nerves and starting from the top.

* * *

"Nothing!" Shizuru cursed, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she searched tag after tag for information on Shimo. It was past hours, and all the lights in the Police Station had been turned off save for Shizuru's office in which Yusuke and Kurama lounged. The pair of them stood behind Shizuru, leaning upon her desk and chair as she tried another search engine only to come up clean once more.

"Does Shimo have a last name? Does _Yukina _have a last name?" Shizuru pondered.

"Not that I'm aware." Yusuke shrugged, "Never thought to ask... Does Yukina have a last name?" Yusuke turned to Kurama for this, only to see the same look of confusion upon Kurama's face. "Why is this hard for you." Yusuke griped, "You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Well..." Kurama stretched, letting out a small yawn in the process. It was late after all, "It's... complicated, Yusuke." He paused, scratching his chin and thinking his answer over, "Demons do not use last names to depict family honor as humans do. We are given _a _name. Not a _first _name or a _last _name. Yukina's name is _Yukina. _I don't think Shimo has a last name. I think Shimo simply _is _his name."

"Well that's bullshit, what if there are two guys named Shimo?" Yusuke demanded. "How could you tell people apart?"

"There are seven billion people on this planet." Kurama's tone had taken a hard edge suddenly, "There are, perhaps, five hundred thousand demons in total? The mortality rate is extremely high Yusuke. Demons rarely make it past D class... and even if they do, they die soon after. Hiei and I are the rare exceptions. Well-" Kurama shook his head, "That isn't exactly sound either. Both Hiei and I were born A class demons. I lost my power when I gave up my demon life and fled to human world... Hiei lost his power when he had the jagan implanted."

"Really?" Yusuke was shocked to discover this, "It drained you both that much?"

"You of all people should know that the transition of a soul is a demanding process." Kurama offered Yusuke a coy smile at this, "And as for Hiei... the jagan is a dangerous implant. It often kills it's bearer. But Hiei was far too strong willed to be overruled by a simple implant. If anything, I do believe the jagan has grudgingly accepted defeat." Kurama chuckled at this.

"It's useless then." Shizuru let out a sigh of defeat, sinking down in her chair and closing out of the search system as she turned off the computer. "Fuck it boys. Dinner was nice and all, but I'm going home. You two should do the same."

"I have to return home, simply for Shiori's sake." Kurama shook his head, "She's worried. I'll give her some excuse and be back in the morning."

"Don't worry. Keiko and I will stay at the temple." Yusuke assured his friend. "Someone needs to stay there to keep an eye on the little shit. Even if he's clean in human world, he could be a tyrant in demon world."

"I will make it a point to drop in on Botan and Koenma." Kurama thought aloud, "I'll let you know if they find anything out of the usual."

"Thanks, bud!" Yusuke felt instantly relieved upon hearing this, "Hell if Koenma draws a blank I may have to concede that Shimo is harmless."

"Yusuke..." Shizuru warned. "Anonymity does not equal harmless."

"Yes miss police woman." Yusuke sneered. "You want to slap handcuffs on me while you're at it?"

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

Slowly, tenderly, Yukina brushed her hair. In the gloom of the darkened dojo, only a small oil lamp with a delicate pink glass frame gave her light. Her bedroom was well kept but unmistakably lived in with fresh flowers upon the nightstand and her birdcage in the far corner. All the finches were at rest, nestled tight in their woven hides as they burrowed underneath strands of straw. Before her armoire, Yukina observed herself as she let her long sea foam hair drape over her shoulder and down her chest. Her white nightgown barely revealed the tint of skin beneath.

She could not sleep and she did not know why.

Shimo lay next door, undoubtably fast asleep after having such a delicious meal with Shizuru, Kazuma, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama. Genkai had been so gracious, allowing them to hoard her pantry so that Yukina could make a finely roasted duck. Keiko had supplied her with a wonderful family recipe. Yukina made a mental note to ask Keiko for the instructions later so that she could save the recipe for christmas or other special times. One never knew when they would need a good duck recipe.

She could not sleep... She simply could not sleep.

Something was gnawing at the pit of her stomach, filling her with dread even though all was well. Something was warning her, urging her to pay attention and notice something that had slipped by her... but what?

"What's wrong with me..." Yukina whispered, slowly setting her hairbrush down so that her hands fell into her lap.

Silence greeted her question, and gave her no answers.

* * *

_**(Four Hours Earlier) **_

Mukuro awoke in the tree hole, feeling sore and unrested. Hiei was fast asleep upon her shoulder, with puss and blood oozing from his forehead down to his chin. At once, Mukuro tore fabric from her sleeve and cleaned his face taking great care not to be too forceful as she wiped puss away from the corner of Hiei's jagan. Hiei winced in his sleep, mumbling.

Mukuro felt his forehead. He was feverishly cold, sweating so badly that his entire shirt was was sticking to his chest. Mukuro quickly undid the clasp of his black cloak, helping him to shrug off the hot fabric as Hiei groaned in his sleep.

He opened his eyes, took a deep shuttering breath, then clutched his stomach as if it terrible pain. He gasped, siezing and moaning. Mukuro did not know whether he was going to vomit again, or if he was simply mad with fever. She took him in her arms, holding him so that he could focus on healing instead of sitting up straight.

"Hiei!" Mukuro begged, "Tell me what's wrong; tell me what hurts!"

Hiei kicked out, his foot connecting painfully with the inside of the tree as he writhed and shouted incoherent nonsense!

_"Fuck-!" _Hiei cried out, and Mukuro could hear the pain in his voice, _"I can't-! I- Damnit all!" _

"What can I do?" Mukuro begged, feeling utterly helpless, "Tell me what I can do to help you!"

Yet Hiei gave her no answer, instead clutching onto her as if she were the only true thing in existence; terrified to let go for fear of falling into dismal blackness where there was no escape and no solace. He siezed again and again, every muscle in his body tensing up and letting go as if it were trying to purge. He gave one final, horrible shuddering gasp-!

Hiei fell still in her arms, his eyes closed and his mouth sagging open.

Mukuro shivered, frightened.

"...H-Hiei?" Mukuro whispered, trembling as she shook him a little.

There was no response.

"Hiei?!" Mukuro cried out, her voice sharp, loud, and clear as she shook him hard.

There was no response.

For one small moment of terrible swelling silence, Mukuro simply stared at Hiei in shock unable to grasp what she was seeing.

Was he... was he...?

No. He could not be. He simply could _not. _

Without the slightest of hesitation, Mukuro immediately dropped down the barrier separating their tiny tree cove from the muddy forest awash from yesterdays rain. Heavy clouds overhead were still threatening to drop, and soggy earth spilled into the hovel as Mukuro dug through the dirt to drag Hiei forcibly out of the hole. They were covered in mud now, their clothes stained with dark earth. Mukuro hoisted Hiei onto her back, carefully wrapping his cloak around his limp form so that if rain fell he would not be bothered. There would be no stopping now. She would run rain or shine. Before she'd wanted him to get some rest and not be troubled with a head cold. Now...?

Now Mukuro didn't care if they arrived with half chopped limbs. They would reach Shigure's hut by the end of the night. She would have it no other way.

Mukuro sped off, the earth flying beneath her feet as she tore through the forest at a frantic pace! The ground underneath was slippery, and flecks of mud were flung up onto her pants and shirt as she gained even more speed. Perhaps her mind was too frantic to be bothered with time, but it seemed only a very short time until they broke through the other end of the patch of forest onto hilly terrain that was bordered by swamp like slopes. Mukuro knew these were dangerous territories, full of low class demons that attacked travelers. Normally she would not have been troubled, for she could easily defeat thousands of such fiends under normal conditions.

But these were _not _normal conditions, and she could _not _allow Hiei to fall into any more harm.

Mukuro nearly slipped upon the hillsides which were still slick with rain. Thunder rumbled overhead, and rain began to fall down as she mounted another steep slope. She shifted Hiei a little higher upon her back, ignoring the pain in her scarred muscles where her bionic limb shifted in the cold. She could afford no slack in pace as the sun climbed high overhead despite the overcast skies. The blood red heavens were full of lightning and hot heavy air. The smell of the slums and swamps filled her nostrils. It was the smell of decay, the smell of death and pestilence. It reminded Mukuro painfully of Hiei's jagan, now rotting in his skull.

She paused to huff a breath, shaking head to get the water out of her eyes and nose. Through the torrent, she could see the very edge of the swampland which was marked by a shift in the earth from grass to sludge. Mukuro knew that hints of quicksand could sink an unaware passer, and so she decided she would instead flit from tree to tree. The vegetation was dead, dried and rotten so that only strange spires of old oaks once heavy with life remained. Sure enough, tiny bands of rodent like demons with massive yellow teeth and lolling tongues were huddled together underneath pathetic tents attempting to keep dry. It was a lost cause, but they were already so wet and dirty from the sludge that Mukuro doubted they could tell the difference.

They smelt the air, their long noses and whiskers twitching with delight at the stench of puss and blood coming from Hiei's jagan. Mukuro grimaced as a few rose up from their huddles, their beady eyes locked on Mukuro with greedy hunger.

"Go fuck yourself." Mukuro spat, and she leapt high into the air!

A rodent immediately flew after her, but was far too slow to catch Mukuro's great pace. It fell away into the sludge, but its squeals of delight alerted the others as Mukuro landed on the first tree and leapt for the next. Once again, she was able to outpace her pursuers, but there were others up ahead and Mukuro was still on shaky terrain as the trees underfoot groaned ominously. She could not afford to trip!

As she passed through the first wild slope of swamp, she entered a gaseous area above which purple fumes were ejected from the muck. She coughed, the vile stench burning her lungs as she desperately tried to avoid the pillars. Yet the trees had officially run out and now Mukuro was forced to wade through the sludge. Her pace was slowed to a horrible gait, and she looked over her shoulder just in time as a rat with long spidery fingers leapt for her with a hiss! At once, Mukuro blasted the fool with a taste of her energy, and he was smoked like a macabre barbeque. Yet his death did not deter his brethren, and soon Mukuro was overwhelmed!

"Damnit!" She snarled, up to her waist in mud. She had no choice but to let Hiei go in order to defend them both, and Mukuro dropped her companion with bitter regret as she flung her hands wide-! Great slashes through the air suddenly rent the scene with blood as rat after rat fell to her advances. None could come close enough to gain an edge; yet even as she blew holes through the enemy line Hiei was beginning to slip below the mud. Mukuro made a desperate grab for his arm, and in her momentary blunder a rat charged for her neck! It bit down with razor sharp teeth and she screamed in pain as she took the beast in hand and broke its jaw. The rat howled, thrashing wildly as it scrambled to get away. Mukuro kicked it's retreating hind, and the rat sprawled onto its back. More rats were coming, and Mukuro had to drop Hiei for a second time just to fend off the onslaught.

"Go-to-hell!" Mukuro screamed, slashing left and right with energy so that crimson stains flew through the air and dyed the mud a dark red.

But the rats just kept coming, seemingly in endless droves, and Mukuro suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side as a smaller beast clawed its way up her leg and bit her squarely on the hip. She struggled, dropping her hands to grab the rat and fling it far from her person. In that moment, several rats leapt forward and Mukuro's vision was obscured by greasy black fur!

They bit her on the arm, the face, the legs, and the stomach; tearing at her with razor sharp claws. Mukuro thrashed and screamed, desperately trying to blast off her attackers. But they had overwhelmed her, and she could feel her back slowly sinking into the mud-! She would either be ripped apart by disgusting rats or drown in the quicksand-

"DRAGOOOON OF THE DARKNESS FLAAAAAAAME!"

Her world became one of searing hot black flame, and she heard the screams of the rats fade to silent as all were simultaneously evaporated. The mud underneath hardened to clay, and the dead trees suddenly became kindle as an inhuman howl soared through the sewer laden landscape. High above her, Mukuro watched the black and purple spiraling flames curl and unfurl, thrashing back and forth as the image of a beast revealed itself- a massive dragon with a long snout marked by massive glistening fangs. She felt air suddenly seize in her lungs, and she gasped as she struggled to sit up. Light headed, throbbing in pain, she looked left and right to find Hiei- for surely it was he that had conjured the dragon... but how? How when he'd been knocked out, laying in the mud? How when he'd been feverish and dying only moments before?

But there he was, hunched over with his hands upon his knees.

Hiei gasped for air, trembling as he slowly raised his head to look Mukuro dead in the eye. Blood and puss flowed freely down his face, now marked with mud from the swamp.

"...That's all... I've got." Hiei managed to stutter out. "Now... It's up... to you."

And with that, he collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Lightning flashed overhead as the dragon of the darkness flame vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind but a sweltering heat that brought forth a sudden onslaught of rain.

_"Hiei!" _Mukuro screamed, scrambling to her feet even as her limbs throbbed with pain from the rat bites. She ran over the now hardened clay, reaching Hiei's side and scooping him up into her arms. He felt frighteningly light and cold, like the corpse of a child.

"Up to me." Mukuro repeated, the rain beating down upon her shoulders and back as she took off running through the swamp. The dragon had carved a hot path through the waste, making a highway through the swamp. She followed the trail right to the very end where the dragon had taken off from the ground and soared into the sky. The clay sudden returned to soggy mud, and so she was plunged into knee deep sewage that she struggled through. With all her strength, she stomped through the decay till the ground underneath began to harden once more. Signs of grass were peeking through, and she almost cried aloud for joy when she reached the other side of the swamp. The plains returned, streaming with little rivers from the hard torrential rain. Yet there was sanctuary up ahead in tall pine forests, and Mukuro knew that she was close! On the other side of this forest, Shigure's hut was to be found.

Mukuro charged into the forest, her heart pounding.

* * *

"I know barely anything." Mukuro began, her voice hoarse from the struggle with the rats.

"Well I know nothing." Shigure countered. "So catch me up."

"A stranger came to Master Genkai's temple in human world." Mukuro began. "A demon of unknown origin. He claimed to be Hiei's sisters brother-"

"Yukina." Shigure supplied.

"Yes-" Mukuro paused, confusion marking her brow, "How... did you know that?"

"Hiei and I have history long before you." Shigure's answer was vague. "Continue."

"Hiei tried to confront the demon... he tried to see into the strangers mind. But something happened, and the stranger did... _something _to the jagan." Mukuro gestured helplessly at Hiei as he laid upon the operating slab. "That's all I know. Hiei was on his way here when I found him in the southern fields. I accompanied him the rest of the way; A few days ago he took a turn for the worse... He got a fever, he couldn't talk straight... The jagan just started dripping with puss- it was horrible." Mukuro shook her head. "What do I do? What do _we _do? What's even going on?"

Shigure nodded, saying nothing as he leaned heavily upon the operating table and observed the jagan underneath the high fluorescent light. Far above them on the ceiling, a strange tentacled creation wriggled gently. Mukuro glanced at it every so often... what was that beast?

"Well..." Shigure pursed his lips, cracking his lips and leaning back from the operating table "Only one way to find out... This is going to take a while."

Mukuro nodded to herself, taking a slow sip of demons blood. She didn't realize Shigure was looking at her till she glanced up to see him glowering.

"What?" She grumbled.

"I work alone." Shigure growled. "You need a bath, and a meal. Take the stairs, you'll find my living quarters below... Have a nap while your at it. I'll come get you when I know more. ... Scram." Shigure added irritably. Mukuro balked.

"Are you kicking me out?" Mukuro snapped. "I'm you _boss! _I employ you! Your salary comes out of my pocket! You can't just force me to leave-"

Shigure strode to a door on the near wall, opening it wide and gesturing for her to follow through with queen like introduction.

Mukuro seethed, getting to her feet and storming through the door. She left her demons blood and blanket behind. As soon as she'd crossed the threshold, Shigure slammed the door behind her with a loud _thud. _Mukuro barely managed to contain her temper, stomping down the circular stairs that curled round into the dark.

Behind her, she heard the whirring of a high pitched machine start up. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

It would be a long night for Mukuro... and for Shigure both.

* * *

Kurama had many secrets up his sleeves, and one of them involved getting into Spirit World undetected. It wasn't too grand of a feat in reality... after all, he'd done much greater heists in his earlier years and Spirit World's defenses were poor at best. Of course, Kurama would never mention this to Koenma, now king of Spirit World. Really it wasn't Koenma's fault that his late father had been a boob.

Spirit World was just as Kurama had remembered it, even though it had been years since he'd last stepped over the golden threshold. The skies were bright pink, whirring with new spirits on their way to paradise or damnation. Ogres walked past carrying stacks of papers or parcels being delivered. As they spotted Kurama, their eyes grew wide with shock and surprise; Kurama parted through them with polite grace, excusing himself till he made his way through the front hall where massive statues of gods and goddesses bore down on the visitors. A side staircase gave him easy access to higher floors; an added bonus made it a secret passageway so that he could travel alone and swiftly. Koenma was on the top floor by now, perhaps even on his father's throne. Yet Kurama had a feeling that Koenma would rarely leave his precious side throne which had been his ruling spot for over five thousand years. So instead he decided not to venture into the main throne room and took the long familiar walk to Koenma's old quarters.

He'd told Shiori upon returning home that an emergency between friends had occurred. Hiei had been to their house often but had seldom seen Shiori since he stayed in Kurama's room and rarely left. Yet Shiori had walked in on Kurama and Hiei once, and had been shocked that Kurama had not introduced them. After all, a friend of Kurama's was a friend of his mothers. Kurama had been nervous that Hiei would not know how to behave in front of Shiori that could pass for human nature. Yet... surprisingly enough... Hiei had been very polite. Short, yes... but very polite.

Kurama had left early that morning, bidding his family goodbye for a while until he could sooth things over with friends. He promised that he would call when he could and stay out of trouble.

Of course, staying out of trouble was not in the plan.

He'd reached the door.

There were hardly any ogres on the top floor because Koenma worked intimately with George alone. Kurama wondered when he would run into George or Botan, and kept his eyes out for familiar faces as he straightened his white and magenta tunic. Retying his sash, Kurama ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. Taking the doorknob in hand, Kurama knocked and then opened it wide.

Inside, the room was just as Kurama had remembered. A massive flat screen TV stood behind Koenma's desk which sat empty. Papers were piled all around, a half eaten tray of sashimi was growing cold, and a pair of shoes kicked off in the corner suggested Koenma had been hard at work for a while. The screen was blank, and Kurama wondered if Koenma ever turned the TV on anymore now that Yusuke was no longer spirit detective.

Kurama looked around, and suddenly... there they were.

Koenma stood by an open window, in his adult form. His familiar blue and red tunic blew in the wind from the breeze outside, and as Koenma's dark brown hair fluttered around his forehead, Kurama noticed that the familiar Jr. was long gone.

Indeed, Koenma _had _taken over Spirit World. He was king now.

"... Am I so surprising?" Kurama offered in the silence, crossing his arms with mild humor. "Say something."

Koenma just stared endlessly, his eyes blank with clear shock. Yet as if snapped from his reverie, Koenma dropped his guard at once and ran to Kurama's side with a great smile. He embraced Kurama like a brother, and the pair of them laughed with joy.

"Kurama! Kurama, I can hardly believe it!" Koenma cried out, shocked. His voice was slightly deeper than Kurama remembered but the man's child like spirit still remained. Koenma pulled back abruptly, still holding onto Kurama by the upper arms, "What the _hell _are you doing here?!" Koenma laughed aloud, astounded.

Kurama could not find the appropriate words, and so he simply shook his head. It felt good to be here, with Koenma. It felt like old times, and reminded him of days when life had not been so complicated... Well- life had _always _been complicated. But back then, life hadn't been _confusing. _

"I need your help." Kurama finally issued, giving Koenma a grim smile. "... _We _need your help."

Koenma seemed to gather that the sudden surprise visit was not one of a jovial nature, for his enigmatic smile fell away to a sudden frown.

"What's wrong?" Koenma's voice was urgent, "Is everything alright? No one's hurt, right?"

"That remains to be seen." Kurama admitted, "Which is why I'm here. There has been an intruder-"

"An intruder?"

"-In our lives. We know utterly nothing about him, but we do believe that he is dangerous. If we could get any information from your sources, we would be utterly grateful. It might help us solve this odd case."

At once, Koenma took charge, ushering Kurama into a seat by his desk. Kurama sat down, relieved to be off his feet. Koenma pressed a large red button on his speakerphone.

"Botan! George! Come to my office at once." Koenma ordered, a smile beginning to spread across his face, "I've got a surprise for you."

As Koenma sat down with a groan, he pushed papers out of the way to make room for Kurama and chuckled once more.

"Forgive me, but I can't stop smiling." Koenma admitted sheepishly. "Its been far too long, Kurama! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Where's Yusuke? What about Kuwabara and Hiei? Tell me everything! Wait-!" Koenma stopped Kurama even as Kurama opened his mouth, "Wait for Botan and George! No point in telling the same story twice eh?"

Koenma grinned and popped a piece of sashimi with great delight, "Oh Kurama I'm so glad you're here I can't tell you how _boring _its been! Paperwork and meetings all day long! I thought being ruler would be more gratifying than second place. But I guess some things never change!"

"You seem to be handling the stress well." Kurama commented with underlapping humor as Koenma dug into more sashimi. "Have you found being King to be difficult? What happened to your father?"

"My father's in jail and long may he rot there!" Koenma snapped in his childish way, "Drugging innocent demons and letting them loose in human world just to up capture numbers. It's despicable and I won't stand for it!" Koenma slammed his fist onto his desk in great authority. "Fact of the matter is half the cases I sent you boys on involved demons that had done nothing wrong. It makes me sick to my stomach. Why I can hardly eat thinking about it!"

But eat Koenma did, and Kurama rolled his eyes as Koenma finished half the plate in enormous bites.

"Koenma sir!"

The familiar floaty voice of a long forgotten face drifted merrily through the air, and Kurama looked around in his chair with great delight to see the beautiful face of Botan.

She wore her hair in a different style, now loose in waves instead of held in a high ponytail, but it was _still _Botan.

"I heard you calling, George is on his way, what can I do for you-" Botan trailed off, locking eyes with Kurama's own as her mouth fell open in great shock. She clapped her hands over her cheeks as they flushed with heat, letting loose a scream that could have sent birds flying from trees.

"Kurama!" Botan squealed, flinging her arms wide and bull rushing him even as he rose from his chair. Kurama almost fell over, unable to keep his balance as Botan squeezed him tight. A laugh escaped his lips, and he hugged Botan tight as she rocked them back and forth, her laughter turning to tears as emotion overwhelmed her. Her pink kimono was long gone, replaced with a white one of higher authority. Clearly her job as guardian of the river styx had been passed on to another, and now she held a different position just like Koenma.

"What on _earth?!" _Botan demanded, wiping sparkling tears from the corners of her bubble gum eyes as she gave a hearty sniff. "What are you _doing _here?! I hardly expected to see you! It's been nearly seven years! Why- I- oh let me hug you again!" Botan begged, wrapping him up in her arms once more. "Oh you've hardly changed... but you look so much older! More handsome than ever! Tell me! Tell me everything!"

At this, Botan began to bounce upon her heels, "Tell me all your stories! Where's Yusuke? What about Kazuma and Hiei? Are they well? How about Yukina and Keiko! Oh tell me all, Kurama?"

"Calm down, Botan or you'll give yourself a seizure." Koenma quipped. "I was just about to hear Kurama's story myself when you burst in. Now where is George?"

"Overwhelmed with paperwork sir, you missed three meetings today!" Botan did not look happy at this, and she gave Koenma a beady eye of irritation. A slick drop of sweat trickled down Koenma's temple, and he made several clucking noises as he looked anywhere other than Botan's face.

"Ah, yes, well- being King is an difficult job!" Koenma retorted. "Sacrifices must be made!"

"Oh don't give me that folly, you were up here lounging about!" Botan shot down at once, "I know you far too well!"

"I- You- we're getting off subject! Kurama, sit back down! Tell Botan and I everything!" Koenma parried, desperate to regain control of the situation. Botan regretfully let go of Kurama, and Kurama retook his seat as Botan wedged herself atop of Koenma's grand desk.

Both sets of eyes, brown and pink, turned to Kurama as Kurama laced his fingers and propped his chin atop the bridge. Kurama toyed with them by flashing a charming smile.

"I confess, I had not planned on visiting." Kurama admitted, "Then again, I had also not planned on disaster unfolding during such a peaceful era of my life. I thought my battles over for the most part... but it seems that there are some who simply cannot stop looking for trouble."

"Quit teasing, and spill!" Koenma urged. "What are you talking about?"

"Over a week ago, a stranger approached Genkai's temple." Kurama began, "A man by the name of Shimo. Yukina greeted him, only to be greeted back by a man... who claimed he was her brother."

A pin drop could have been heard.

"... _What?" _Botan gasped, "But Hiei is Yukina's brother! This man, this Shimo is a liar! An impostor!"

"Allow me to finish." Kurama asked, and Botan fell silent at once as Koenma gripped the edge of his desk with white knuckles.

"Yukina was overjoyed, but she was not alone. Believing Shimo to be her brother, she at once introduced him to Kazuma who was visiting her that day... Kazuma was also excited to meet the man he believed to be Yukina's twin, and at once left the temple to retrieve Yusuke and I. At the time, I was having a ritual dinner at Yusuke's ramen stand-"

"Yusuke has a _ramen stand?" _Koenma snickered aloud at this, but Botan hushed him at once.

"I dine there often. Yusuke is an excellent cook. Hiei was with us that night... he visits human world when he can." Kurama paused, "Kazuma found Yusuke, Hiei, and I at the stand and told us everything. Little did he know that he was the only one to rejoice... the rest of us were horrified."

"I don't doubt it." Botan murmured thoughtfully.

"We ran to the temple at once, Hiei leading the way. We found Yukina alive and well, tending to Shimo inside of Genkai's temple. She, of course, had no idea of the danger in which she was. Kazuma was just as clueless, but Hiei did not spare time for details. He attempted to confront Shimo and... well..." Kurama shook his head, "I am unsure as to what truly happened in those moments. Perhaps, Koenma, you could supply us with a tape of the events? Look to the friday before last, around ten at night."

"Yes!" Koenma snatched a remote control from underneath his desk, turning around in his large chair to turn the TV on. Fuzz greeted them, and Koenma flipped through a series of controls until he could finally find the scene which he desired. Using a fast action reverse, he scanned through hours of footage, till at last he hit the correct date- and there Kurama saw the scene he'd already beheld once before.

Hiei, Yusuke and himself at the stairs, with Shimo, Yukina, and Kuwabara confused on the other side of the dojo foyer.

"Let's see." Koenma urged, pressing play.

_ "My name is Shimo." The boy finally answered, "I come from the Hyouga." _

_ At this, Kurama cast a look over his shoulder at Hiei. Upon hearing the term 'hyouga', Hiei's eyes widened significantly. From claiming to be Yukina's brother, to knowing that she came from the Hyouga, Shimo seemed to know far too much... and Kurama was keen to know why. _

_ "The Hyouga?" Kurama repeated calmly, frowning as he spoke, "And... you believe that you are Yukina's brother? I'd rather like to know why. What makes you so certain that Yukina is your long lost twin?" _

_ Shimo, once again, was not quick to speak, and Kurama took note of how often the young man needed to pause before opening his mouth. Was he thinking his words over, or did he simply feel unpressed for time? Did he feel that this was not a nervous encounter, and if so, why? _

_ "I have wandered far in my journey." Shimo began, "I was raised by bandits after being cast aside. From there I became my own man, and have since then been searching for my dearest sister Yukina-" _

_ "Enough!" _

_ Without warning, Kurama was almost knocked off balance as Hiei bolted past him and grabbed Shimo tight by the throat with both fists! In a swift jet of speed, he carried them to the wall and slammed Shimo hard against it! Kurama heard pottery break as Hiei knocked over furniture, and cries arose as Hiei bared his teeth right in Shimo's face and let his hot breath blow across the boys pale features. _

_ Kurama threw out a hand to stop Yukina from running forward, his eyes locked on his old comrade's back. Whatever Hiei did now, Hiei did out of fear for Yukina not himself. The room fell into another terrible swelling silence as Yusuke and Kuwabara waited with grave anticipation for the climax. _

_ Shimo and Hiei stared at one another, eye to eye. _

_ In the great gust of energy Hiei had used to swoop down upon Shimo and pin him to the wall, he'd been determined to behead the boy. Upon ramming him against the paneling, he'd felt a fire in his belly, ready to pounce and finish off the impostor who knew not only so much about Yukina but clearly about Hiei as well. _

_ A strange transaction of muttered lips that none could hear. _

_Hiei seized Shimo tight by the throat again, and threw him hard across the room! Shimo fell like a rag doll, his limbs sprawled about as he crashed into the sofa and toppled over the back of it! Yukina screamed, making to run to Shimo's aid, but Kurama held her back once again even as Hiei ripped off the band concealing his jagan. _

_Shimo gasped for breath, looking up in alarm as a great purple light filled the void between the two of them. For a split second, Shimo looked like he might run, as if he finally was beginning to understand the danger of the situation; but his revelation came too late and the jagan opened wide to scan Shimo with it's great bulging violet iris._

_A sudden stuttering pause as something terrible shifted from Shimo to Hiei-! _

_Hiei stumbled backward, eyes wide and mouth open as Shimo cowered upon the floor with his hands over his face. Hiei covered up his jagan at once, eager not to be sucked back into Shimo's mind again on accident. As it was covered, the purple light faded as did the voices ringing in Hiei's ears. They'd covered up the shouting around him, and as angry voices finally reached Hiei's brain, he looked around irritated. _

"_What the heck is wrong with you, man?!" Kuwabara shouted, stumbling forward out of Yusuke's grip and helping Shimo off from the floor. Shimo clung to Kuwabara's meaty arms, looking pale and shaken, "Why have you gotta be such a jerk to everyone?! How could you just invade his mind like that!? Freaking creep!" Kuwabara's honor code and sense of human moral made things like the jagan's influence impossible to convey. He saw only Hiei's cruelty, his constant desire to be in control of the situation. Kuwabara might not understand the jagan's influence, but he was no fool. He knew that the jagan was powerful, that it was dangerous, and seeing Shimo's weakened color and sweating brow tipped the scale. He wiped dried blood from under his nose and fixed Hiei with a furious glare. _

"_I won't let you treat Yukina's brother like that! She's the love of my life, and her brother is my brother!" Kuwabara snapped. _

Koenma stopped the tape, and silence fell upon the room once more.

"What... on earth was _that." _Botan was agog, and Kurama could not blame her.

"I have been asking myself that for over a week now." Kurama admitted. "Koenma, if you could, please reverse the tape. I want to see something."

Koenma did as asked, and Kurama threw up a hand to halt the process right as Hiei pinned Shimo against the wall.

"Now up the volume." Kurama urged. "I saw Hiei and Shimo's lips move."

Koenma turned the volume up nearly all the way, and pressed play once more. The noise was full of static, but words could be heard.

_"... What are you?" Hiei drawled, narrowing his crimson eyes as he gritted his teeth with apprehension, "How do you know the things you know." _

_Shimo never wavered in staring at Hiei, his empty eyes like that of a china doll as he titled his head in mock curiosity. _

"_Why do you fear me, Hiei?" Shimo replied with a question of his own, "What are you afraid of, when you look at me." _

It was after these words that Hiei snapped and threw Shimo to the floor. Koenma stopped the tape again.

"...How do you know the things you know." Koenma repeated Hiei's words. "Shimo's little introduction held great meaning to Hiei."

"There's more. Fast forward to when the jagan opens. It's there that I want to see. Volume all the way up please." Kurama urged.

Koenma did as he was asked once again, and Botan winced as the volume hurt her ears.

It was a fragile moment barely five seconds in length, but it was all that Kurama needed.

"Now, if you would..." Kurama felt a hunch growing, and he was determined to pursue it to the end, "Select those five seconds... and..." Kurama paused, "Go to underlying volume."

"Underlying? You think a ghost is in that room?" Koenma clucked his tongue, "Or are you just trying to break my fancy TV."

"Just a hunch. If you will." Kurama asked politely, and with a shrug Koenma followed the request.

"...Now. Press play." Kurama murmured.

Koenma pressed the button, and at once a terrible hissing sound filled the air!

_"Noooo! Please, NOOOOO!" _

Botan gasped, clapping her hands over her ears once again!

"Turn it off! Off!" Botan begged, for Koenma was so startled by the scream that he'd almost fallen out of his chair. Koenma scrambled for the remote, shutting off the TV with shaking hands as he took a great breath. The scream had scared them all and though Kurama had not moved to hold his ears nor fallen out of his chair his heart _pounded _with fear.

"... What... was _THAT?!" _Koenma demanded. "Did you hear that scream the first time?! Did anyone else hear that?!"

"No, that's the point." Kurama shook his head, taking the remote from Koenma and switching the TV back on. "On the surface, nothing happens. Look underneath the waves, however, and a storm is occurring." The selected scene was still preset, and Kurama turned the volume down back to normal as he selected the normal volume range instead of the underlying. Upon pressing play, the same scene occurred, yet no scream could be heard. Botan held her heart, biting her lip nervously.

"... That was a _woman's _voice." Botan murmured, fear in her tone, "But there's only Yukina and Genkai and... I don't think either of them screamed."

"No." Kurama shook his head, "But someone did..." Kurama paused the scene just as Hiei began to pull back in pain and so the image of their friend contorted in agony stared them all in the face.

"... What do we do?" Botan asked, "Hiei and Yukina are in trouble. We have to do something."

"And now you know why I'm here." Kurama finished. "I require your resources... and I believe that you may be able to shed light on this Shimo character. I want to know everything on this boy, if you have any files... If something turns up, then at least we'll have a lead to follow."

"What about Hiei?" Botan asked, "He looks hurt."

"Hiei left after this confrontation." Kurama explained. "I believe he's gone to demon world, seeking Shigure."

"The demon surgeon." Koenma agreed. "The one who implanted the jagan."

"Oh my I hardly know where to begin." Botan drew a shuddering breath. "I'm going to start pulling files at once! I'll report back the moment I know more-" She hopped off of Koenma's desk, rushing past for the door. Yet she turned on her heel one last time to return to Kurama's side. She drew him into an intense one armed hug full of passion and true happiness.

"Regardless the circumstances." Botan whispered, "I'm glad you're here. It was a mistake for us all to grow apart. We are family, after all."

"I quite agree." Kurama chuckled. "I'll join you soon. I want to give this case my personal attention."

Botan drew back, running out the door without another word. Koenma had not looked back from the screen, still staring at the expression of pain on Hiei's face.

"...How do you know the things you know." Koenma repeated Hiei's words again, staring up at Hiei's image as he spoke.

"Simple." Kurama rose up from the chair, making his way towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Koenma with wisdom beyond his many years. "We learn. Every weed has a root, Koenma. I intend to dig this one out."

With that, Kurama left the room.

Koenma continued to stare at the screen.

_**(Authors Note: Thank you to all the reviewers who are reading Who Dare To Lie. I hope that you are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. I'm working hard to make the format more readable, but there are troubles with Fanfiction... sometimes things like asterisk breaks don't show up. I'm trying to resolve this. Thank you for your understanding.) **_


	8. Unexpected Visitors

Smoke drifted through the air like low hanging clouds, filling the large circular room with the smell of tobacco and herbal scrape. Machines too complex to be fully understood in such a time of crisis beeped and twanged, reading their mysterious subject as Hiei lay anesthetized at their center... cold and quiet upon Shigure's operating table.

Shigure took another long drag from his pipe, studying Hiei with impeccable scrutiny as he pondered over the bloody and bruised jagan. He raised an eyebrow, only to let it fall before raising another. He chewed on his pipe and clucked his tongue in thought. He didn't say a word, merely poking Hiei every so often with odd metal instruments and muttering under his breath. He was irritated, perhaps even astounded, and refused to give Mukuro any answers until he was certain beyond a doubt.

Mukuro sat shivering in the corner, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of hot demons blood between her hands. She was soaking to the skin, pale and clammy from running in the rain amid the hail of demon attacks that had plagued them all the way on their final leg to Shigure's hut... and even upon arriving there had been more complications.

Shigure's eyes slid from Hiei to Mukuro, still ever wary.

"... Tell me everything you know. From the top. Again." Shigure grumbled.

Mukuro took a deep breath, hiding her nerves and starting from the top.

* * *

"Nothing!" Shizuru cursed, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she searched tag after tag for information on Shimo. It was past hours, and all the lights in the Police Station had been turned off save for Shizuru's office in which Yusuke and Kurama lounged. The pair of them stood behind Shizuru, leaning upon her desk and chair as she tried another search engine only to come up clean once more.

"Does Shimo have a last name? Does _Yukina _have a last name?" Shizuru pondered.

"Not that I'm aware." Yusuke shrugged, "Never thought to ask... Does Yukina have a last name?" Yusuke turned to Kurama for this, only to see the same look of confusion upon Kurama's face. "Why is this hard for you." Yusuke griped, "You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Well..." Kurama stretched, letting out a small yawn in the process. It was late after all, "It's... complicated, Yusuke." He paused, scratching his chin and thinking his answer over, "Demons do not use last names to depict family honor as humans do. We are given _a _name. Not a _first _name or a _last _name. Yukina's name is _Yukina. _I don't think Shimo has a last name. I think Shimo simply _is _his name."

"Well that's bullshit, what if there are two guys named Shimo?" Yusuke demanded. "How could you tell people apart?"

"There are seven billion people on this planet." Kurama's tone had taken a hard edge suddenly, "There are, perhaps, five hundred thousand demons in total? The mortality rate is extremely high Yusuke. Demons rarely make it past D class... and even if they do, they die soon after. Hiei and I are the rare exceptions. Well-" Kurama shook his head, "That isn't exactly sound either. Both Hiei and I were born A class demons. I lost my power when I gave up my demon life and fled to human world... Hiei lost his power when he had the jagan implanted."

"Really?" Yusuke was shocked to discover this, "It drained you both that much?"

"You of all people should know that the transition of a soul is a demanding process." Kurama offered Yusuke a coy smile at this, "And as for Hiei... the jagan is a dangerous implant. It often kills it's bearer. But Hiei was far too strong willed to be overruled by a simple implant. If anything, I do believe the jagan has grudgingly accepted defeat." Kurama chuckled at this.

"It's useless then." Shizuru let out a sigh of defeat, sinking down in her chair and closing out of the search system as she turned off the computer. "Fuck it boys. Dinner was nice and all, but I'm going home. You two should do the same."

"I have to return home, simply for Shiori's sake." Kurama shook his head, "She's worried. I'll give her some excuse and be back in the morning."

"Don't worry. Keiko and I will stay at the temple." Yusuke assured his friend. "Someone needs to stay there to keep an eye on the little shit. Even if he's clean in human world, he could be a tyrant in demon world."

"I will make it a point to drop in on Botan and Koenma." Kurama thought aloud, "I'll let you know if they find anything out of the usual."

"Thanks, bud!" Yusuke felt instantly relieved upon hearing this, "Hell if Koenma draws a blank I may have to concede that Shimo is harmless."

"Yusuke..." Shizuru warned. "Anonymity does not equal harmless."

"Yes miss police woman." Yusuke sneered. "You want to slap handcuffs on me while you're at it?"

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

Slowly, tenderly, Yukina brushed her hair. In the gloom of the darkened dojo, only a small oil lamp with a delicate pink glass frame gave her light. Her bedroom was well kept but unmistakably lived in with fresh flowers upon the nightstand and her birdcage in the far corner. All the finches were at rest, nestled tight in their woven hides as they burrowed underneath strands of straw. Before her armoire, Yukina observed herself as she let her long sea foam hair drape over her shoulder and down her chest. Her white nightgown barely revealed the tint of skin beneath.

She could not sleep and she did not know why.

Shimo lay next door, undoubtably fast asleep after having such a delicious meal with Shizuru, Kazuma, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama. Genkai had been so gracious, allowing them to hoard her pantry so that Yukina could make a finely roasted duck. Keiko had supplied her with a wonderful family recipe. Yukina made a mental note to ask Keiko for the instructions later so that she could save the recipe for christmas or other special times. One never knew when they would need a good duck recipe.

She could not sleep... She simply could not sleep.

Something was gnawing at the pit of her stomach, filling her with dread even though all was well. Something was warning her, urging her to pay attention and notice something that had slipped by her... but what?

"What's wrong with me..." Yukina whispered, slowly setting her hairbrush down so that her hands fell into her lap.

Silence greeted her question, and gave her no answers.

* * *

_**(Four Hours Earlier) **_

Mukuro awoke in the tree hole, feeling sore and unrested. Hiei was fast asleep upon her shoulder, with puss and blood oozing from his forehead down to his chin. At once, Mukuro tore fabric from her sleeve and cleaned his face taking great care not to be too forceful as she wiped puss away from the corner of Hiei's jagan. Hiei winced in his sleep, mumbling.

Mukuro felt his forehead. He was feverishly cold, sweating so badly that his entire shirt was was sticking to his chest. Mukuro quickly undid the clasp of his black cloak, helping him to shrug off the hot fabric as Hiei groaned in his sleep.

He opened his eyes, took a deep shuttering breath, then clutched his stomach as if it terrible pain. He gasped, siezing and moaning. Mukuro did not know whether he was going to vomit again, or if he was simply mad with fever. She took him in her arms, holding him so that he could focus on healing instead of sitting up straight.

"Hiei!" Mukuro begged, "Tell me what's wrong; tell me what hurts!"

Hiei kicked out, his foot connecting painfully with the inside of the tree as he writhed and shouted incoherent nonsense!

_"Fuck-!" _Hiei cried out, and Mukuro could hear the pain in his voice, _"I can't-! I- Damnit all!" _

"What can I do?" Mukuro begged, feeling utterly helpless, "Tell me what I can do to help you!"

Yet Hiei gave her no answer, instead clutching onto her as if she were the only true thing in existence; terrified to let go for fear of falling into dismal blackness where there was no escape and no solace. He siezed again and again, every muscle in his body tensing up and letting go as if it were trying to purge. He gave one final, horrible shuddering gasp-!

Hiei fell still in her arms, his eyes closed and his mouth sagging open.

Mukuro shivered, frightened.

"...H-Hiei?" Mukuro whispered, trembling as she shook him a little.

There was no response.

"Hiei?!" Mukuro cried out, her voice sharp, loud, and clear as she shook him hard.

There was no response.

For one small moment of terrible swelling silence, Mukuro simply stared at Hiei in shock unable to grasp what she was seeing.

Was he... was he...?

No. He could not be. He simply could _not. _

Without the slightest of hesitation, Mukuro immediately dropped down the barrier separating their tiny tree cove from the muddy forest awash from yesterdays rain. Heavy clouds overhead were still threatening to drop, and soggy earth spilled into the hovel as Mukuro dug through the dirt to drag Hiei forcibly out of the hole. They were covered in mud now, their clothes stained with dark earth. Mukuro hoisted Hiei onto her back, carefully wrapping his cloak around his limp form so that if rain fell he would not be bothered. There would be no stopping now. She would run rain or shine. Before she'd wanted him to get some rest and not be troubled with a head cold. Now...?

Now Mukuro didn't care if they arrived with half chopped limbs. They would reach Shigure's hut by the end of the night. She would have it no other way.

Mukuro sped off, the earth flying beneath her feet as she tore through the forest at a frantic pace! The ground underneath was slippery, and flecks of mud were flung up onto her pants and shirt as she gained even more speed. Perhaps her mind was too frantic to be bothered with time, but it seemed only a very short time until they broke through the other end of the patch of forest onto hilly terrain that was bordered by swamp like slopes. Mukuro knew these were dangerous territories, full of low class demons that attacked travelers. Normally she would not have been troubled, for she could easily defeat thousands of such fiends under normal conditions.

But these were _not _normal conditions, and she could _not _allow Hiei to fall into any more harm.

Mukuro nearly slipped upon the hillsides which were still slick with rain. Thunder rumbled overhead, and rain began to fall down as she mounted another steep slope. She shifted Hiei a little higher upon her back, ignoring the pain in her scarred muscles where her bionic limb shifted in the cold. She could afford no slack in pace as the sun climbed high overhead despite the overcast skies. The blood red heavens were full of lightning and hot heavy air. The smell of the slums and swamps filled her nostrils. It was the smell of decay, the smell of death and pestilence. It reminded Mukuro painfully of Hiei's jagan, now rotting in his skull.

She paused to huff a breath, shaking head to get the water out of her eyes and nose. Through the torrent, she could see the very edge of the swampland which was marked by a shift in the earth from grass to sludge. Mukuro knew that hints of quicksand could sink an unaware passer, and so she decided she would instead flit from tree to tree. The vegetation was dead, dried and rotten so that only strange spires of old oaks once heavy with life remained. Sure enough, tiny bands of rodent like demons with massive yellow teeth and lolling tongues were huddled together underneath pathetic tents attempting to keep dry. It was a lost cause, but they were already so wet and dirty from the sludge that Mukuro doubted they could tell the difference.

They smelt the air, their long noses and whiskers twitching with delight at the stench of puss and blood coming from Hiei's jagan. Mukuro grimaced as a few rose up from their huddles, their beady eyes locked on Mukuro with greedy hunger.

"Go fuck yourself." Mukuro spat, and she leapt high into the air!

A rodent immediately flew after her, but was far too slow to catch Mukuro's great pace. It fell away into the sludge, but its squeals of delight alerted the others as Mukuro landed on the first tree and leapt for the next. Once again, she was able to outpace her pursuers, but there were others up ahead and Mukuro was still on shaky terrain as the trees underfoot groaned ominously. She could not afford to trip!

As she passed through the first wild slope of swamp, she entered a gaseous area above which purple fumes were ejected from the muck. She coughed, the vile stench burning her lungs as she desperately tried to avoid the pillars. Yet the trees had officially run out and now Mukuro was forced to wade through the sludge. Her pace was slowed to a horrible gait, and she looked over her shoulder just in time as a rat with long spidery fingers leapt for her with a hiss! At once, Mukuro blasted the fool with a taste of her energy, and he was smoked like a macabre barbeque. Yet his death did not deter his brethren, and soon Mukuro was overwhelmed!

"Damnit!" She snarled, up to her waist in mud. She had no choice but to let Hiei go in order to defend them both, and Mukuro dropped her companion with bitter regret as she flung her hands wide-! Great slashes through the air suddenly rent the scene with blood as rat after rat fell to her advances. None could come close enough to gain an edge; yet even as she blew holes through the enemy line Hiei was beginning to slip below the mud. Mukuro made a desperate grab for his arm, and in her momentary blunder a rat charged for her neck! It bit down with razor sharp teeth and she screamed in pain as she took the beast in hand and broke its jaw. The rat howled, thrashing wildly as it scrambled to get away. Mukuro kicked it's retreating hind, and the rat sprawled onto its back. More rats were coming, and Mukuro had to drop Hiei for a second time just to fend off the onslaught.

"Go-to-hell!" Mukuro screamed, slashing left and right with energy so that crimson stains flew through the air and dyed the mud a dark red.

But the rats just kept coming, seemingly in endless droves, and Mukuro suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side as a smaller beast clawed its way up her leg and bit her squarely on the hip. She struggled, dropping her hands to grab the rat and fling it far from her person. In that moment, several rats leapt forward and Mukuro's vision was obscured by greasy black fur!

They bit her on the arm, the face, the legs, and the stomach; tearing at her with razor sharp claws. Mukuro thrashed and screamed, desperately trying to blast off her attackers. But they had overwhelmed her, and she could feel her back slowly sinking into the mud-! She would either be ripped apart by disgusting rats or drown in the quicksand-

"DRAGOOOON OF THE DARKNESS FLAAAAAAAME!"

Her world became one of searing hot black flame, and she heard the screams of the rats fade to silent as all were simultaneously evaporated. The mud underneath hardened to clay, and the dead trees suddenly became kindle as an inhuman howl soared through the sewer laden landscape. High above her, Mukuro watched the black and purple spiraling flames curl and unfurl, thrashing back and forth as the image of a beast revealed itself- a massive dragon with a long snout marked by massive glistening fangs. She felt air suddenly seize in her lungs, and she gasped as she struggled to sit up. Light headed, throbbing in pain, she looked left and right to find Hiei- for surely it was he that had conjured the dragon... but how? How when he'd been knocked out, laying in the mud? How when he'd been feverish and dying only moments before?

But there he was, hunched over with his hands upon his knees.

Hiei gasped for air, trembling as he slowly raised his head to look Mukuro dead in the eye. Blood and puss flowed freely down his face, now marked with mud from the swamp.

"...That's all... I've got." Hiei managed to stutter out. "Now... It's up... to you."

And with that, he collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Lightning flashed overhead as the dragon of the darkness flame vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind but a sweltering heat that brought forth a sudden onslaught of rain.

_"Hiei!" _Mukuro screamed, scrambling to her feet even as her limbs throbbed with pain from the rat bites. She ran over the now hardened clay, reaching Hiei's side and scooping him up into her arms. He felt frighteningly light and cold, like the corpse of a child.

"Up to me." Mukuro repeated, the rain beating down upon her shoulders and back as she took off running through the swamp. The dragon had carved a hot path through the waste, making a highway through the swamp. She followed the trail right to the very end where the dragon had taken off from the ground and soared into the sky. The clay sudden returned to soggy mud, and so she was plunged into knee deep sewage that she struggled through. With all her strength, she stomped through the decay till the ground underneath began to harden once more. Signs of grass were peeking through, and she almost cried aloud for joy when she reached the other side of the swamp. The plains returned, streaming with little rivers from the hard torrential rain. Yet there was sanctuary up ahead in tall pine forests, and Mukuro knew that she was close! On the other side of this forest, Shigure's hut was to be found.

Mukuro charged into the forest, her heart pounding.

* * *

"I know barely anything." Mukuro began, her voice hoarse from the struggle with the rats.

"Well I know nothing." Shigure countered. "So catch me up."

"A stranger came to Master Genkai's temple in human world." Mukuro began. "A demon of unknown origin. He claimed to be Hiei's sisters brother-"

"Yukina." Shigure supplied.

"Yes-" Mukuro paused, confusion marking her brow, "How... did you know that?"

"Hiei and I have history long before you." Shigure's answer was vague. "Continue."

"Hiei tried to confront the demon... he tried to see into the strangers mind. But something happened, and the stranger did... _something _to the jagan." Mukuro gestured helplessly at Hiei as he laid upon the operating slab. "That's all I know. Hiei was on his way here when I found him in the southern fields. I accompanied him the rest of the way; A few days ago he took a turn for the worse... He got a fever, he couldn't talk straight... The jagan just started dripping with puss- it was horrible." Mukuro shook her head. "What do I do? What do _we _do? What's even going on?"

Shigure nodded, saying nothing as he leaned heavily upon the operating table and observed the jagan underneath the high fluorescent light. Far above them on the ceiling, a strange tentacled creation wriggled gently. Mukuro glanced at it every so often... what was that beast?

"Well..." Shigure pursed his lips, cracking his lips and leaning back from the operating table "Only one way to find out... This is going to take a while."

Mukuro nodded to herself, taking a slow sip of demons blood. She didn't realize Shigure was looking at her till she glanced up to see him glowering.

"What?" She grumbled.

"I work alone." Shigure growled. "You need a bath, and a meal. Take the stairs, you'll find my living quarters below... Have a nap while your at it. I'll come get you when I know more. ... Scram." Shigure added irritably. Mukuro balked.

"Are you kicking me out?" Mukuro snapped. "I'm you _boss! _I employ you! Your salary comes out of my pocket! You can't just force me to leave-"

Shigure strode to a door on the near wall, opening it wide and gesturing for her to follow through with queen like introduction.

Mukuro seethed, getting to her feet and storming through the door. She left her demons blood and blanket behind. As soon as she'd crossed the threshold, Shigure slammed the door behind her with a loud _thud. _Mukuro barely managed to contain her temper, stomping down the circular stairs that curled round into the dark.

Behind her, she heard the whirring of a high pitched machine start up. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

It would be a long night for Mukuro... and for Shigure both.

* * *

Kurama had many secrets up his sleeves, and one of them involved getting into Spirit World undetected. It wasn't too grand of a feat in reality... after all, he'd done much greater heists in his earlier years and Spirit World's defenses were poor at best. Of course, Kurama would never mention this to Koenma, now king of Spirit World. Really it wasn't Koenma's fault that his late father had been a boob.

Spirit World was just as Kurama had remembered it, even though it had been years since he'd last stepped over the golden threshold. The skies were bright pink, whirring with new spirits on their way to paradise or damnation. Ogres walked past carrying stacks of papers or parcels being delivered. As they spotted Kurama, their eyes grew wide with shock and surprise; Kurama parted through them with polite grace, excusing himself till he made his way through the front hall where massive statues of gods and goddesses bore down on the visitors. A side staircase gave him easy access to higher floors; an added bonus made it a secret passageway so that he could travel alone and swiftly. Koenma was on the top floor by now, perhaps even on his father's throne. Yet Kurama had a feeling that Koenma would rarely leave his precious side throne which had been his ruling spot for over five thousand years. So instead he decided not to venture into the main throne room and took the long familiar walk to Koenma's old quarters.

He'd told Shiori upon returning home that an emergency between friends had occurred. Hiei had been to their house often but had seldom seen Shiori since he stayed in Kurama's room and rarely left. Yet Shiori had walked in on Kurama and Hiei once, and had been shocked that Kurama had not introduced them. After all, a friend of Kurama's was a friend of his mothers. Kurama had been nervous that Hiei would not know how to behave in front of Shiori that could pass for human nature. Yet... surprisingly enough... Hiei had been very polite. Short, yes... but very polite.

Kurama had left early that morning, bidding his family goodbye for a while until he could sooth things over with friends. He promised that he would call when he could and stay out of trouble.

Of course, staying out of trouble was not in the plan.

He'd reached the door.

There were hardly any ogres on the top floor because Koenma worked intimately with George alone. Kurama wondered when he would run into George or Botan, and kept his eyes out for familiar faces as he straightened his white and magenta tunic. Retying his sash, Kurama ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. Taking the doorknob in hand, Kurama knocked and then opened it wide.

Inside, the room was just as Kurama had remembered. A massive flat screen TV stood behind Koenma's desk which sat empty. Papers were piled all around, a half eaten tray of sashimi was growing cold, and a pair of shoes kicked off in the corner suggested Koenma had been hard at work for a while. The screen was blank, and Kurama wondered if Koenma ever turned the TV on anymore now that Yusuke was no longer spirit detective.

Kurama looked around, and suddenly... there they were.

Koenma stood by an open window, in his adult form. His familiar blue and red tunic blew in the wind from the breeze outside, and as Koenma's dark brown hair fluttered around his forehead, Kurama noticed that the familiar Jr. was long gone.

Indeed, Koenma _had _taken over Spirit World. He was king now.

"... Am I so surprising?" Kurama offered in the silence, crossing his arms with mild humor. "Say something."

Koenma just stared endlessly, his eyes blank with clear shock. Yet as if snapped from his reverie, Koenma dropped his guard at once and ran to Kurama's side with a great smile. He embraced Kurama like a brother, and the pair of them laughed with joy.

"Kurama! Kurama, I can hardly believe it!" Koenma cried out, shocked. His voice was slightly deeper than Kurama remembered but the man's child like spirit still remained. Koenma pulled back abruptly, still holding onto Kurama by the upper arms, "What the _hell _are you doing here?!" Koenma laughed aloud, astounded.

Kurama could not find the appropriate words, and so he simply shook his head. It felt good to be here, with Koenma. It felt like old times, and reminded him of days when life had not been so complicated... Well- life had _always _been complicated. But back then, life hadn't been _confusing. _

"I need your help." Kurama finally issued, giving Koenma a grim smile. "... _We _need your help."

Koenma seemed to gather that the sudden surprise visit was not one of a jovial nature, for his enigmatic smile fell away to a sudden frown.

"What's wrong?" Koenma's voice was urgent, "Is everything alright? No one's hurt, right?"

"That remains to be seen." Kurama admitted, "Which is why I'm here. There has been an intruder-"

"An intruder?"

"-In our lives. We know utterly nothing about him, but we do believe that he is dangerous. If we could get any information from your sources, we would be utterly grateful. It might help us solve this odd case."

At once, Koenma took charge, ushering Kurama into a seat by his desk. Kurama sat down, relieved to be off his feet. Koenma pressed a large red button on his speakerphone.

"Botan! George! Come to my office at once." Koenma ordered, a smile beginning to spread across his face, "I've got a surprise for you."

As Koenma sat down with a groan, he pushed papers out of the way to make room for Kurama and chuckled once more.

"Forgive me, but I can't stop smiling." Koenma admitted sheepishly. "Its been far too long, Kurama! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Where's Yusuke? What about Kuwabara and Hiei? Tell me everything! Wait-!" Koenma stopped Kurama even as Kurama opened his mouth, "Wait for Botan and George! No point in telling the same story twice eh?"

Koenma grinned and popped a piece of sashimi with great delight, "Oh Kurama I'm so glad you're here I can't tell you how _boring _its been! Paperwork and meetings all day long! I thought being ruler would be more gratifying than second place. But I guess some things never change!"

"You seem to be handling the stress well." Kurama commented with underlapping humor as Koenma dug into more sashimi. "Have you found being King to be difficult? What happened to your father?"

"My father's in jail and long may he rot there!" Koenma snapped in his childish way, "Drugging innocent demons and letting them loose in human world just to up capture numbers. It's despicable and I won't stand for it!" Koenma slammed his fist onto his desk in great authority. "Fact of the matter is half the cases I sent you boys on involved demons that had done nothing wrong. It makes me sick to my stomach. Why I can hardly eat thinking about it!"

But eat Koenma did, and Kurama rolled his eyes as Koenma finished half the plate in enormous bites.

"Koenma sir!"

The familiar floaty voice of a long forgotten face drifted merrily through the air, and Kurama looked around in his chair with great delight to see the beautiful face of Botan.

She wore her hair in a different style, now loose in waves instead of held in a high ponytail, but it was _still _Botan.

"I heard you calling, George is on his way, what can I do for you-" Botan trailed off, locking eyes with Kurama's own as her mouth fell open in great shock. She clapped her hands over her cheeks as they flushed with heat, letting loose a scream that could have sent birds flying from trees.

"Kurama!" Botan squealed, flinging her arms wide and bull rushing him even as he rose from his chair. Kurama almost fell over, unable to keep his balance as Botan squeezed him tight. A laugh escaped his lips, and he hugged Botan tight as she rocked them back and forth, her laughter turning to tears as emotion overwhelmed her. Her pink kimono was long gone, replaced with a white one of higher authority. Clearly her job as guardian of the river styx had been passed on to another, and now she held a different position just like Koenma.

"What on _earth?!" _Botan demanded, wiping sparkling tears from the corners of her bubble gum eyes as she gave a hearty sniff. "What are you _doing _here?! I hardly expected to see you! It's been nearly seven years! Why- I- oh let me hug you again!" Botan begged, wrapping him up in her arms once more. "Oh you've hardly changed... but you look so much older! More handsome than ever! Tell me! Tell me everything!"

At this, Botan began to bounce upon her heels, "Tell me all your stories! Where's Yusuke? What about Kazuma and Hiei? Are they well? How about Yukina and Keiko! Oh tell me all, Kurama?"

"Calm down, Botan or you'll give yourself a seizure." Koenma quipped. "I was just about to hear Kurama's story myself when you burst in. Now where is George?"

"Overwhelmed with paperwork sir, you missed three meetings today!" Botan did not look happy at this, and she gave Koenma a beady eye of irritation. A slick drop of sweat trickled down Koenma's temple, and he made several clucking noises as he looked anywhere other than Botan's face.

"Ah, yes, well- being King is an difficult job!" Koenma retorted. "Sacrifices must be made!"

"Oh don't give me that folly, you were up here lounging about!" Botan shot down at once, "I know you far too well!"

"I- You- we're getting off subject! Kurama, sit back down! Tell Botan and I everything!" Koenma parried, desperate to regain control of the situation. Botan regretfully let go of Kurama, and Kurama retook his seat as Botan wedged herself atop of Koenma's grand desk.

Both sets of eyes, brown and pink, turned to Kurama as Kurama laced his fingers and propped his chin atop the bridge. Kurama toyed with them by flashing a charming smile.

"I confess, I had not planned on visiting." Kurama admitted, "Then again, I had also not planned on disaster unfolding during such a peaceful era of my life. I thought my battles over for the most part... but it seems that there are some who simply cannot stop looking for trouble."

"Quit teasing, and spill!" Koenma urged. "What are you talking about?"

"Over a week ago, a stranger approached Genkai's temple." Kurama began, "A man by the name of Shimo. Yukina greeted him, only to be greeted back by a man... who claimed he was her brother."

A pin drop could have been heard.

"... _What?" _Botan gasped, "But Hiei is Yukina's brother! This man, this Shimo is a liar! An impostor!"

"Allow me to finish." Kurama asked, and Botan fell silent at once as Koenma gripped the edge of his desk with white knuckles.

"Yukina was overjoyed, but she was not alone. Believing Shimo to be her brother, she at once introduced him to Kazuma who was visiting her that day... Kazuma was also excited to meet the man he believed to be Yukina's twin, and at once left the temple to retrieve Yusuke and I. At the time, I was having a ritual dinner at Yusuke's ramen stand-"

"Yusuke has a _ramen stand?" _Koenma snickered aloud at this, but Botan hushed him at once.

"I dine there often. Yusuke is an excellent cook. Hiei was with us that night... he visits human world when he can." Kurama paused, "Kazuma found Yusuke, Hiei, and I at the stand and told us everything. Little did he know that he was the only one to rejoice... the rest of us were horrified."

"I don't doubt it." Botan murmured thoughtfully.

"We ran to the temple at once, Hiei leading the way. We found Yukina alive and well, tending to Shimo inside of Genkai's temple. She, of course, had no idea of the danger in which she was. Kazuma was just as clueless, but Hiei did not spare time for details. He attempted to confront Shimo and... well..." Kurama shook his head, "I am unsure as to what truly happened in those moments. Perhaps, Koenma, you could supply us with a tape of the events? Look to the friday before last, around ten at night."

"Yes!" Koenma snatched a remote control from underneath his desk, turning around in his large chair to turn the TV on. Fuzz greeted them, and Koenma flipped through a series of controls until he could finally find the scene which he desired. Using a fast action reverse, he scanned through hours of footage, till at last he hit the correct date- and there Kurama saw the scene he'd already beheld once before.

Hiei, Yusuke and himself at the stairs, with Shimo, Yukina, and Kuwabara confused on the other side of the dojo foyer.

"Let's see." Koenma urged, pressing play.

_ "My name is Shimo." The boy finally answered, "I come from the Hyouga." _

_ At this, Kurama cast a look over his shoulder at Hiei. Upon hearing the term 'hyouga', Hiei's eyes widened significantly. From claiming to be Yukina's brother, to knowing that she came from the Hyouga, Shimo seemed to know far too much... and Kurama was keen to know why. _

_ "The Hyouga?" Kurama repeated calmly, frowning as he spoke, "And... you believe that you are Yukina's brother? I'd rather like to know why. What makes you so certain that Yukina is your long lost twin?" _

_ Shimo, once again, was not quick to speak, and Kurama took note of how often the young man needed to pause before opening his mouth. Was he thinking his words over, or did he simply feel unpressed for time? Did he feel that this was not a nervous encounter, and if so, why? _

_ "I have wandered far in my journey." Shimo began, "I was raised by bandits after being cast aside. From there I became my own man, and have since then been searching for my dearest sister Yukina-" _

_ "Enough!" _

_ Without warning, Kurama was almost knocked off balance as Hiei bolted past him and grabbed Shimo tight by the throat with both fists! In a swift jet of speed, he carried them to the wall and slammed Shimo hard against it! Kurama heard pottery break as Hiei knocked over furniture, and cries arose as Hiei bared his teeth right in Shimo's face and let his hot breath blow across the boys pale features. _

_ Kurama threw out a hand to stop Yukina from running forward, his eyes locked on his old comrade's back. Whatever Hiei did now, Hiei did out of fear for Yukina not himself. The room fell into another terrible swelling silence as Yusuke and Kuwabara waited with grave anticipation for the climax. _

_ Shimo and Hiei stared at one another, eye to eye. _

_ In the great gust of energy Hiei had used to swoop down upon Shimo and pin him to the wall, he'd been determined to behead the boy. Upon ramming him against the paneling, he'd felt a fire in his belly, ready to pounce and finish off the impostor who knew not only so much about Yukina but clearly about Hiei as well. _

_ A strange transaction of muttered lips that none could hear. _

_Hiei seized Shimo tight by the throat again, and threw him hard across the room! Shimo fell like a rag doll, his limbs sprawled about as he crashed into the sofa and toppled over the back of it! Yukina screamed, making to run to Shimo's aid, but Kurama held her back once again even as Hiei ripped off the band concealing his jagan. _

_Shimo gasped for breath, looking up in alarm as a great purple light filled the void between the two of them. For a split second, Shimo looked like he might run, as if he finally was beginning to understand the danger of the situation; but his revelation came too late and the jagan opened wide to scan Shimo with it's great bulging violet iris._

_A sudden stuttering pause as something terrible shifted from Shimo to Hiei-! _

_Hiei stumbled backward, eyes wide and mouth open as Shimo cowered upon the floor with his hands over his face. Hiei covered up his jagan at once, eager not to be sucked back into Shimo's mind again on accident. As it was covered, the purple light faded as did the voices ringing in Hiei's ears. They'd covered up the shouting around him, and as angry voices finally reached Hiei's brain, he looked around irritated. _

"_What the heck is wrong with you, man?!" Kuwabara shouted, stumbling forward out of Yusuke's grip and helping Shimo off from the floor. Shimo clung to Kuwabara's meaty arms, looking pale and shaken, "Why have you gotta be such a jerk to everyone?! How could you just invade his mind like that!? Freaking creep!" Kuwabara's honor code and sense of human moral made things like the jagan's influence impossible to convey. He saw only Hiei's cruelty, his constant desire to be in control of the situation. Kuwabara might not understand the jagan's influence, but he was no fool. He knew that the jagan was powerful, that it was dangerous, and seeing Shimo's weakened color and sweating brow tipped the scale. He wiped dried blood from under his nose and fixed Hiei with a furious glare. _

"_I won't let you treat Yukina's brother like that! She's the love of my life, and her brother is my brother!" Kuwabara snapped. _

Koenma stopped the tape, and silence fell upon the room once more.

"What... on earth was _that." _Botan was agog, and Kurama could not blame her.

"I have been asking myself that for over a week now." Kurama admitted. "Koenma, if you could, please reverse the tape. I want to see something."

Koenma did as asked, and Kurama threw up a hand to halt the process right as Hiei pinned Shimo against the wall.

"Now up the volume." Kurama urged. "I saw Hiei and Shimo's lips move."

Koenma turned the volume up nearly all the way, and pressed play once more. The noise was full of static, but words could be heard.

_"... What are you?" Hiei drawled, narrowing his crimson eyes as he gritted his teeth with apprehension, "How do you know the things you know." _

_Shimo never wavered in staring at Hiei, his empty eyes like that of a china doll as he titled his head in mock curiosity. _

"_Why do you fear me, Hiei?" Shimo replied with a question of his own, "What are you afraid of, when you look at me." _

It was after these words that Hiei snapped and threw Shimo to the floor. Koenma stopped the tape again.

"...How do you know the things you know." Koenma repeated Hiei's words. "Shimo's little introduction held great meaning to Hiei."

"There's more. Fast forward to when the jagan opens. It's there that I want to see. Volume all the way up please." Kurama urged.

Koenma did as he was asked once again, and Botan winced as the volume hurt her ears.

It was a fragile moment barely five seconds in length, but it was all that Kurama needed.

"Now, if you would..." Kurama felt a hunch growing, and he was determined to pursue it to the end, "Select those five seconds... and..." Kurama paused, "Go to underlying volume."

"Underlying? You think a ghost is in that room?" Koenma clucked his tongue, "Or are you just trying to break my fancy TV."

"Just a hunch. If you will." Kurama asked politely, and with a shrug Koenma followed the request.

"...Now. Press play." Kurama murmured.

Koenma pressed the button, and at once a terrible hissing sound filled the air!

_"Noooo! Please, NOOOOO!" _

Botan gasped, clapping her hands over her ears once again!

"Turn it off! Off!" Botan begged, for Koenma was so startled by the scream that he'd almost fallen out of his chair. Koenma scrambled for the remote, shutting off the TV with shaking hands as he took a great breath. The scream had scared them all and though Kurama had not moved to hold his ears nor fallen out of his chair his heart _pounded _with fear.

"... What... was _THAT?!" _Koenma demanded. "Did you hear that scream the first time?! Did anyone else hear that?!"

"No, that's the point." Kurama shook his head, taking the remote from Koenma and switching the TV back on. "On the surface, nothing happens. Look underneath the waves, however, and a storm is occurring." The selected scene was still preset, and Kurama turned the volume down back to normal as he selected the normal volume range instead of the underlying. Upon pressing play, the same scene occurred, yet no scream could be heard. Botan held her heart, biting her lip nervously.

"... That was a _woman's _voice." Botan murmured, fear in her tone, "But there's only Yukina and Genkai and... I don't think either of them screamed."

"No." Kurama shook his head, "But someone did..." Kurama paused the scene just as Hiei began to pull back in pain and so the image of their friend contorted in agony stared them all in the face.

"... What do we do?" Botan asked, "Hiei and Yukina are in trouble. We have to do something."

"And now you know why I'm here." Kurama finished. "I require your resources... and I believe that you may be able to shed light on this Shimo character. I want to know everything on this boy, if you have any files... If something turns up, then at least we'll have a lead to follow."

"What about Hiei?" Botan asked, "He looks hurt."

"Hiei left after this confrontation." Kurama explained. "I believe he's gone to demon world, seeking Shigure."

"The demon surgeon." Koenma agreed. "The one who implanted the jagan."

"Oh my I hardly know where to begin." Botan drew a shuddering breath. "I'm going to start pulling files at once! I'll report back the moment I know more-" She hopped off of Koenma's desk, rushing past for the door. Yet she turned on her heel one last time to return to Kurama's side. She drew him into an intense one armed hug full of passion and true happiness.

"Regardless the circumstances." Botan whispered, "I'm glad you're here. It was a mistake for us all to grow apart. We are family, after all."

"I quite agree." Kurama chuckled. "I'll join you soon. I want to give this case my personal attention."

Botan drew back, running out the door without another word. Koenma had not looked back from the screen, still staring at the expression of pain on Hiei's face.

"...How do you know the things you know." Koenma repeated Hiei's words again, staring up at Hiei's image as he spoke.

"Simple." Kurama rose up from the chair, making his way towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Koenma with wisdom beyond his many years. "We learn. Every weed has a root, Koenma. I intend to dig this one out."

With that, Kurama left the room.

Koenma continued to stare at the screen.

_**(Authors Note: Thank you to all the reviewers who are reading Who Dare To Lie. I hope that you are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. I'm working hard to make the format more readable, but there are troubles with Fanfiction... sometimes things like asterisk breaks don't show up. I'm trying to resolve this. Thank you for your understanding.) **_


	9. Aid

The water ran hot, steaming up the bathroom of Shigure's underground home. Mukuro bathed with spartan luxury, scrubbing her skin hard with the goat soap as mud, blood, and grass littered the bottom of the tub. The scratches and bites upon her skin were red and inflamed, clearly infected, and she made sure to soap her cuts extra well in order to promote healing.

She wished she could not think. She wished she could forget why she was here and what was happening upstairs.

Shigure's apartment was small, but not cramped. It had a kitchen which opened up to a small wooden table. A bathroom and bedroom lay just on the other side of a wall covered in framed black and white photographs. Mukuro had stepped straight into the bathroom, wanting to get into clean clothes before she explored the apartment. She would eat, she decided. She would eat and rest.

She would sleep until Shigure came to get her... and she would plug her ears so as to not hear the whirring of the machines.

She contented herself with the knowledge that Hiei was blacked out and could not feel pain... that Shigure wouldn't let him suffer needlessly.

What could be done for Hiei? What options did Shigure have to pursue? Mukuro was untrained in the medical profession, and an onlooker to the grizzly scene. She had no way of knowing if Hiei's case was dire, or an easy fix. The outcome weighed heavily upon her mind, making it impossible to feel at peace even though she was now in a safe house instead of a howling wilderness. How long were these things supposed to take? Would it be another hour or two? ... Would it be days?

Mukuro shut off the water, closing her eyes as her face crumpled.

She could not think, but it was impossible not to. It was impossible not to worry... not to be scared shitless. She could defeat demons; she could run off an enemy line.

But she couldn't stop this. She couldn't defeat this. Only Shigure had that power, and she had to have faith in him... in his abilities.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Mukuro stepped out of the shower and dried off with a thin towel. She found extra clothes in a wardrobe, though they were for a man. A pair of long black pants and an oversized white shirt were her best option and she rolled up the pants and arms sleeves to make herself comfortable. She walked barefoot from the bathroom, catching a glimpse of herself in the bedroom mirror as she passed.

She looked dismal. Frightened and tired. Even the normal vibrant hue of her orange hair seemed dull.

But perhaps that was because it was _wet. _

Mukuro entered the kitchen and searched through the cupboards to find food. Her stomach growled irritably as she found fruit in a woven bowl, and immediately bit into a large asian plum. In the pantry there was large clay jars which she found to be full of rice. She would have to boil it before she could eat... but she had time. She struck a fire upon the stove, filling a rice maker up with water before adding different things that she found on the shelves. Spices, dried vegetables, and of course a large handful of rice all went into the pot. Setting it over the fire, she had but to wait till the steam would rise in thick clouds. Until then, she would have to find a way to amuse herself.

She stepped back from the kitchen, closing the pantry door and heading back into the hallway.

Upstairs, a whirring machine stopped, only to start again after a small pause.

The photographs in the hallway were large, roughly eight by eleven inches, and they all seemed to have been taken from the same camera. Oddly enough they were all head-shots.

How strange...

The people in the photographs all looked very upset, as if the photo had been taken after the person received a devastating emotional blow. They were frowning, and some were even crying, with their eyes full of misery and discontent. Some were men, some were women... but all were heartbroken. All were tired.

Mukuro walked down the hallway, noticing that every person in the picture had bandages wrapped around their foreheads. Perhaps they were people Shigure had preformed the jagan operation on. And yet... why did they all look so miserable? Most pictures had a phrase underneath them, none of which made sense. Some said 'mother', some said 'god help me'; the list continued on.

But what on earth did it all mean?

Mukuro paused as she passed by a particular picture that caught her eye, sucking in a breath as Hiei's face appeared before her.

So young, and yet so heartbroken.

He had to be but a hundred years old in this photo, still a young boy full of anger and hatred. Mukuro could see none of the violence in his eyes though, which were just as almond shaped and red as ever. The photo was black and white, but Mukuro knew the color of his eyes.

She knew the color of his soul, practically.

Hiei's head was heavily bandaged, and he seemed morose as he gazed into the camera lens. Mukuro wondered what his operation had been like, and how he'd fared the first few weeks afterward. Most who had the operation were killed by the excruciating pain that followed. Perhaps that was why all the pictures were of broken hearted people. Maybe they weren't broken hearted. Maybe they were in grievous pain.

Underneath Hiei's photograph, a phrase could be found. It was one word: "Yukina".

Of course.

"Everyone screams. The only difference is what they say."

Mukuro jumped, her heart pounding in horror as she whipped around with her fists raised. Shigure stood before her; how had he snuck downstairs without making a single sound!? Had she been so absorbed with the photos that she hadn't even heard him come down? How long had she been starring at the photographs? She looked over Shigure's shoulder to see the rice maker steaming heavily and dashed to the stove to grab the handle-

"Ah!" Mukuro seethed, for the handle was scalding hot. How stupid was she? She quickly unrolled her shirt sleeve, blowing out the fire underneath the rice maker and using the cloth as a makeshift pot holder. She moved the rice maker off the hot eye onto a cool one, cursing and sucking at her burning flesh as she leaned against the counter top. Shigure was watching her from the hallway, and it was at that time Mukuro noticed the sad expression in his eyes.

"What?" She demanded quickly, "What's happened? Tell me! He'll be alright? _Tell me!" _She ordered loudly when Shigure said nothing.

Shigure rubbed his neck somberly, glancing once more at Hiei's younger photograph.

"You got a bath?" Shigure asked.

"Don't fuck with me!" Mukuro seethed, "Tell me what's wrong with him! Whether I bathe or not is none of your concern!"

Once again, Shigure did not answer, instead coming into the kitchen and finding two clay bowls in the cupboards. He fetched chopsticks as well, and silently began to spoon heaping mounds of delicious smelling rice into each bowl. Yet for all the anger and fear that Mukuro felt welling up inside of her, the smell could have been disgusting.

"Tell me, goddamnit!" Mukuro grabbed Shigure's arm in a vice like grip, her one good eye blazing with fiery rage! "Tell me what's going on?!"

Shigure did not reply, and the fear in Mukuro's heart only grew larger.

"He- he's going to be alright." Mukuro demanded, her heart pounding even harder. "You can fix him, right?"

Shigure made an odd face at this, perhaps one of amused agreement.

"You think so? Think this is a... fixing game?" Shigure offered, setting the bowls onto the tables and taking a seat to dig into his own meal. "Thanks for making dinner by the way. I took a break to eat."

"You did what?!" Mukuro demanded, slamming her fists onto the table, "Get your lazy ass back upstairs and finish the job! You think you can just stop mid operation?! No wonder half your fucking patients die you pompous pig!"

Shigure gave her a look of lazy irritability.

"You thought I was operating on him?" Shigure sneered. "You're the one whose pompous, Mukuro. I don't operate until I diagnose. I am _diagnosing." _

"Then get _back _upstairs and _diagnose!" _Mukuro seethed.

"No need." Shigure answered through a mouthful of food, "No use. Can't diagnose what's dead."

Mukuro froze.

Her blood ran icy cold through her veins, and she momentarily lost feeling in her fingers and toes as breath failed to pass through her lungs.

_Surely... surely-?! _

Shigure caught her eye, and gave her a bitter smile.

"The _jagan _is dead. Not Hiei. He's just asleep. Sit down before you fall down." Shigure kicked out the other chair from under the table and Mukuro dropped into it at once, shaking. She said nothing, running her fingers over her face as she took deep calming breaths.

"You are... the worst sort of person." Mukuro hissed. "You bastard!"

"You make good rice." Shigure commented, not answering her taunt, "I never add things into my pot. I like the way you do, though. Smart idea."

Mukuro laid her head upon the kitchen table, suddenly not hungry anymore. She couldn't seem to get a hold of her emotions, and as she pressed her lips and forehead into the wood she screwed up her face so that Shigure could not see.

"_Fuck you!" _Mukuro moaned, "You don't... You don't say things to people like that! Don't you understand-?! Don't you fucking _understand-" _

"I understand a lot more than you think." Shigure assured her, and in the dark of her closed eyes, Mukuro felt her lashes grow wet. "I understand how scared you are. After hundreds of patients and their friends walking through these doors only to go home with one less in their party...? I understand."

"Just shuttup." Mukuro spat, "You think I'm some- _weak-" _

"There is no weakness in being afraid of loosing a loved one." Shigure disagreed. "Only in denying that fear and continuing brashly forward."

Mukuro's eyes grew wetter still.

She sat up, sniffing and rubbing her face so as to clear her eyes. She did not look at Shigure, even as he pushed her bowl towards her so as to tempt her to eat.

"Eat." Shigure murmured gently. "It'll make you feel better."

"Don't fucking father me." Mukuro grumbled. "I'm not a fool."

"Then don't act like one and _eat." _Shigure grumbled back.

Mukuro gave him a scathing look, only to find that there was compassion upon Shigure's face.

She paused, glancing at her bowl again and slowly picking up the chopsticks which lay beside it. She began to eat at a snails pace, not really tasting the food in her mouth as she simply swallowed without chewing.

"Mukuro, you and I know each other through work. We've never shared this kind of relationship, one of doctor and patient... or should I say, one of doctor and loved one of patient." Shigure corrected himself. "I need you to attempt to work with me on that level. To not see me as an employee but as a doctor. Can you do this."

"Yes."

"Good." Shigure nodded, satisfied, and ate some more of his food.

"... What's wrong with him." Mukuro whispered, not looking at Shigure as she spoke.

Shigure contemplated on this long and hard before answering, and Mukuro could tell that he was wondering how to word his diagnosis in a way that she could understand.

"The jagan is a living organism, which feeds directly from the bearers conscious mind." Shigure began. "When a jagan suffers a blow, it usually can heal itself like any other living organism. Usually." Shigure added for emphasis. "There are only two things that can kill a jagan: Either the bearer must die... or the heart must die."

"Heart?" Mukuro asked, for surely this was the source. Hiei was not dead.

"The jagan..." Shigure paused, shaking his head, "It's alive, Mukuro. For a reason."

"What reason?" Mukuro asked.

"Each one differs." Shigure shrugged." It all depends on why the bearer got the jagan in the first place. Hiei got his jagan for three reasons... to find his birthstone, and to find his sister primarily." Shigure explained. "If the jagan were to be wounded at its source for life, at its heart... the jagan would die a slow painful death. You told me that an impostor has claimed to be Yukina's brother?"

"Yes." Mukuro nodded.

"Well that's not our source." Shigure shook his head. "Hiei knows he's Yukina's brother. Nothing this impostor says will ever change the truth... No. What killed the jagan was a different blow."

"What?"

"... Has Hiei ever told you about his past?" Shigure asked.

Mukuro nodded.

"After your battle, he shared his entire story with me. He submitted his mind to me... and it felt like home." Mukuro's voice broke and she looked away at once. "I know everything about him."

"Then you know the third reason as to why he got his jagan." Shigure concluded.

"... I believe so." Mukuro paused, biting her lip as she set her food aside, "... His mother?"

"Correct." Shigure nodded. "Now, follow my train of thought. Hiei knows where his stone is, yes?"

"Yes." Mukuro nodded, fingering the prized jewel that lay around her neck.

"And Hiei knows where his sister is, yes?"

"Yes." Mukuro rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"So that only leaves one avenue to the heart open."

Mukuro said nothing for a moment, her brow furrowing in confusion as she finally turned her gaze towards Shigure.

"His mother?" She asked, confused. "But... His mother is dead."

"Death is not the end of existence, Mukuro. Nor is it the end of pain." Shigure added gently. "The impostor used Hiei's longing to see his mother in order to destroy the jagan. I do not know _how _he did it... I only know that it was the only option available for the impostor to take. This leaves us with many more questions than we can answer: why did the impostor do this, how did he know that Hiei longed for his mother, how did he know how to destroy the jagan? All these things must be answered in order for us to get to the bottom of Hiei's illness."

Mukuro sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry." Shigure smiled gently. "Three things are never hidden long... the sun, the moon, and the truth. We'll find it soon enough."

"How though?" Mukuro whispered.

"Was anyone else with Hiei at the time of this impostors arrival?" Shigure asked. "Anyone that he told you about?"

"No." Mukuro bit her lip, "He didn't tell me anything else."

"Then we must find out on our own. Hiei obviously can't answer us." Shigure added with tasteful humor. "Oddly enough, I think I know just the person."

"Oh?" Mukuro grumbled. "Do tell, Doctor."

Shigure grinned, picking at his teeth with his bowl cleaned.

"Kurama."

* * *

"This is so _strange." _Botan murmured, worried at her findings.

It was late, and stars were gleaming through the high domed window of the archives room. Spirit World was fast asleep, save for three people (or two people and an ogre to be precise). Botan, George, and Kurama were pouring through book after book, desperately trying to find a lead on Shimo. So far, they'd come up with nothing, and as Botan scanned a large computer for a birth record, George looked through prison files. Kurama worked on another large stack of unrelated incidents that had been reported near the Hyouga.

Anything... anything would help at this point.

"Mmm." Kurama murmured, his reading glasses low upon the bridge of his nose. He took a sip of his hot tea, cracking his knuckles and shuffling through more papers. "What."

"There's no birth record for Shimo." Botan raised her hands in confusion, "Not a single one! I mean to say, I've seen tons of Shimo's, but none of the pictures match our man! It's like... he doesn't exist in our system. But that's _impossible! _Everyone exists in our system!"

"Spirit World technology has been faulted before. Didn't you know nothing on Hiei and I when we first stole the sacred items of death?" Kurama grinned.

"We knew your names, we had your files!" Botan frowned. "What we didn't have was a reason for your stealing!"

"Pardon me." Kurama chuckled, backing off of the testy subject at once.

"He's not in our prison files either." George sighed, looking truly exhausted. "I don't think he was ever arrested before. But maybe that's a good thing, Kurama sir! Maybe that means he's a nice man!"

"Trust me George." Botan warned her ogre friend. "The man has a heart of ice."

Heart of ice indeed-

Kurama paused mid thought, slowly raising his eyes to stare at Botan.

"... Heart of ice." Kurama whispered softly, tapping his chin. "_Heart _of _ice." _

"What?" Botan asked, confused. "What's wrong, Kurama?"

"Botan, I think you just gave me a lead." Kurama snorted. "By god you brilliant girl!" He rose from his chair at once, pacing back and forth as he began his train of logic.

"What lead?" Botan demanded. "How did I give you a lead?"

"Shh." Kurama hushed her at once. "Let me think. Let me _think." _Kurama repeated, closing his eyes and muttering to himself.

_Heart of ice... A heart of ice. Shimo had openly professed his home to be the Hyouga. If Shimo had come from the Hyouga, who had he left behind? Who was his mother, if there was no file of birth? Kurama recalled the scream they'd heard on the underlapping audio. He knew that in that scream, there lay a definite clue to Shimo's intentions. It was the scream of a woman- and it was the scream of someone desperate. Desperate women often had a good cause to beg for... so what was that ones cause and why had Shimo recalled it when Hiei had searched his mind with the jagan? _

"Botan, look up the Hyouga in your system." Kurama began. Botan did as she was asked, and after a few moments of connection a whole heap of files poured down through the screen.

"Now what?" Botan asked.

"Try the name Shimo again. This time only in the Hyouga." Kurama urged. Botan typed the name, only to draw a blank.

"Nothing." Botan shook her head. "He doesn't exist."

Kurama slowly paced towards Botan, leaning over her as she typed.

"... Try the name Hiei." Kurama murmured.

Botan and Kurama locked eyes, a moment of understanding passing between them. At once, Botan typed in Hiei's name.

The screen was blank.

"But- how?" Botan was agog. "How when we know that Hiei exists! And that he was born in the Hyouga with Yukina!"

Kurama squinted his eyes, his lip curling.

"Move out of the chair." Kurama ushered Botan off her seat, and she hastily got out of the way as he sat down and cracked his knuckles once more.

If Hiei didn't exist in the system there was only one explanation. Something had removed him.

Kurama typed in the name Yukina, and was relieved to see several files pop up, including the spirit detective case that had resulted in Yukina's rescue. Kurama clicked on her birth file, waiting patiently while it uploaded to reveal a face shot that perfectly matched the familiar sweet face he knew so well. Underneath Yukina's information, Kurama found her lineage and followed a list of names till he fell upon her mother.

"...Hina..." Kurama spoke aloud, clicking on the name.

He waited, only to be surprised as nothing showed up.

" A blank link?" Kurama frowned. "That's unusual."

"We don't have blank links normally." Botan shook her head. "Why won't anything come up, I wonder?"

"Because someone does not want us to see Hina's file." Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Who has control over the system?"

"Koenma." Botan supplied at once. "And he wouldn't leave out files."

"No." Kurama agreed.

"Perhaps we can find a hard copy, sir!" George offered happily. "I can go look for you if you like."

"Thank you George, that would be most helpful. Look for Yukina's name, and search for her mother from there. Her name should be Hina, or something of the like." Kurama smiled, glad to have cooperation of some sort. George was off at once, taking with him all the prison files he'd pulled.

"So Yukina's mother was named Hina. What a beautiful name." Botan murmured. "I wish we had a file on her. I wonder what she was like. Why, you realize that means Hina was _Hiei's _mother too!"

"Yes." Kurama agreed. He turned around in the chair, fixing Botan with a narrow stare. "Botan, if I told you something private do you think that you could keep it secret?"

"Oh Kurama, you know as well as me that I'm a blabber mouth." Botan gave him a sheepish smile. "But I'll do my best for you."

Kurama smiled back.

"Hiei told me that when he searched Shimo's mind, a memory had shown itself. But things were off about the memory." Kurama tilted his head, "A person was missing. A very important person. Now to Hiei, only one person is important and that is Yukina. It is plausible that the memory was one of Yukina and yet... I'm not certain. It could have been someone else."

"You think... Hina?" Botan offered. "But... Does Hiei have any memories of his mother?"

"I'm not sure." Kurama frowned. "But recall, Botan. We heard a woman's scream. Did that woman sound like Yukina?"

"No." Botan shook her head.

"No." Kurama agreed. "It wasn't Yukina. Whoever screamed, I'm willing to bet on a hunch that they were the same person missing from the memory. Now, what we must ask ourselves is why Shim would leave that person out. What is Shimo's motive?"

"Sir!"

George had returned with two files underneath his arms. "I have the files!"

"Very good!" Botan clapped her hands giddily, "lay the out, George! I want to see what Hina looks like!"

George spread the files out upon their cramped table, offering Yukina's file first to Kurama. Kurama did not check it, for he already knew ample information on Yukina. As he was handed Hina's file, he noted that it was extremely old and aged with stains.

"Oh my, it is an old file isn't it." Botan murmured. "I wonder if it will have a picture."

Kurama filled open the file, only to have his jaw drop.

It was empty, save for a small note: _"Died a foolish martyr." _

"... _What?" _Botan demanded, agog. "What in the world does this mean! George, is this how you found the file?"

"Yes!" George pleaded, desperate not to be blamed, "Please, Botan, don't be angry at me! I swear this is how I found it!"

Kurama picked up the hand written note, staring at it worriedly.

"... A foolish martyr." Kurama murmured softly, "Died a foolish martyr. Not a pleasant thing to write about someone."

"Not at all!" Botan stamped her foot. "And it seems like everywhere we look someone has pulled files to keep us in the dark! I officially suspect foul play. I'm reporting this to Koenma immediately. If someone's been tampering with our system they will need to be arrested at once!"

"Yes." Kurama agreed, not really listening as he stared at the note.

_Handwritten too.. but why? Why write something like this and take a file? Did Hina have enemies? If she had had enemies... could Shimo be connected? _

Botan had left, angry and wanting answers. George looked truly miserable, and Kurama patted his knee compassionately.

"Go to bed, George. You've done far more than required." Kurama added kindly.

"Thank you sir." George mumbled. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight George." Kurama replied, leaning back in his chair. George was gone before Kurama could count to ten, and Kurama plucked the note from Hina's file to pocket it. He would keep it for now, till it made more sense. Instead he turned his eye to the computer and decided he would do a bit more searching. Perhaps if he broadened his search through the Hyouga he could find-

Kurama was suddenly distracted from his train of thought by a large orb of glowing light that appeared before him, floating up and down.

He did a double take, utterly agog at such a bizarre appearance. What on earth did this mean? Where had the bubble come from?

He'd seen one just like this long ago when both he and Hiei had been contacted by Yomi and Mukuro. Kurama wondered if Yomi had been informed that Kurama was in spirit world- but what would Yomi want with him? Yomi was growing closer to Shura, and had no interest in world domination now. And yet...?

Kurama reached out, slowly uncurling his long fingers so as to almost touch the ball.

It dropped to the ground, and shattered in a pool of golden light. From it's broken shell, a misty figure rose up: the curvy figure of a familiar looking woman. Kurama leaned back in his chair, wary as the woman's face suddenly took on the vivid and detailed appearance of _Mukuro. _Mukuro of all people!

He sat up straight in his chair at once, eager to hear what she would say.

_"Come to Shigure's hut as quick as you can." _Mukuro began, sounding pained and agitated, _"Hiei is in trouble. We need your help. Come to Shigure's hut as quick as you can." _

The mist evaporated, thinning out into the sterile office air until the only thing that remained was the shattered fragments of the glass orb upon the floor. Kurama felt a great gust of breath leave him as he clutched at his chest and licked his dry lips. Hiei was in trouble, and Mukuro needed his help distinctly? By the sounds of it, Shigure was involved too. Kurama knew very little about the master surgeon, though the pair of them had fought to the death during the Demon Tournament. Still, Mukuro was not one to give up an able workman, and so Shigure had been revived in her regeneration tank... but what did this all mean? Had something gone wrong? Had Hiei not found the information that was needed? Or worse... Had Hiei found something at great peril?

Kurama snatched a spare notepad by the computer, finding a pen in one of the desk drawers. He jotted down a quick note to Botan and Koenma, wishing that he had a moment to say goodbye. But he knew from experience that S-class demons rarely called for help unless the situation was downright dire... and Kurama feared for his old friend.

He leapt out of the office chair, sprinting for the open door which lead out into the darkened abandoned hallway. He did not know how long it would be before he met Koenma and Botan again... yet he was glad even though the situation was tense that he'd had a moment to see his good friends once more. As Hiei was clearly demonstrating, even demons did not live forever.

* * *

Rain pattered down upon the hut. Mukuro had her head bowed so that it touched the tops of her knees, curled into a fetal position on Shigure's bed. He'd cast a blanket over her sometime during the night, and now she was warm. She could hear the soft hum of a motor somewhere in the house; no doubt Shigure was drilling away at Hiei's skull-

Mukuro sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide and her heart pounding-! She wrenched the covers off of the bed fumbling for her shoes in the dark of the cramped bedroom as she burst through the door into the hallway. Taking the stairs two at a time, she wrenched upon the door to the ground floor, the cool air hitting her flushed face as she was shown Shigure _no where near _Hiei, using a welding system on the other side of the room to craft something that she could not see.

Hiei was perfectly at rest, cold and quiet upon the operating slab with a blanket draped over his still body.

Mukuro let out an exasperated groan, exhausted even though only having just awoken. Though the whirring of the welding machine was loud and bounced around the domed hut, Shigure paused in his crafting to look over his shoulder. Across the dimly lit room, filled with the poor light of early morning during a rainstorm, Shigure gave her a small grimace that could have been mistaken for a smile.

"You're up." He noted, pulling off thick leather gloves and setting his work aside to drop a cherry red hot piece of metal into a basin of cold water. It hissed, spitting out steam like a wrathful volcano as it slowly began to cool. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I might have if you weren't up here making a racket!" Mukuro spat, still very angry. "What the hell are you doing anyway? Don't _you_ ever sleep?"

Shigure shrugged at this, rubbing the soot off his bare hands and quietly lifting the blanket that covered Hiei's body.

"He's not doing well." Shigure shook his head, reading Hiei's ki with a flex of his broad scarred palm. "I'm going to have to operate soon... Or at least pull him off the anesthetic. I'd feel better if he took a breather- even if he was in pain."

Mukuro pursed her lips into a thin white light, hesitantly stepping forward to get a better look at her closest companion.

Hiei was deathly white, paler than she'd ever seen him. The tips of his nose, lips, fingers, and eyes, were a light blue which frightened her deeply. His hair, normally so stiff and un flexing, lay greasy and lank upon the table so that he look almost like a helpless child.

But the worst part was his forehead, the source of Shigure's hard work.

The jagan was gone, and what remained was a deep, dark red, empty socket. It had been cleaned meticulously, with a sterile substance that smelt foul. A thick white paste had been carefully smeared around most of the infected area, so that even while Hiei slept, he healed. Mukuro was speechless, and her mouth felt incredibly dry as she touched Hiei's cold cheek. She felt queasy, like she might be sick to her stomach; she closed her eyes so as not to see the nauseating sight.

"It was done for." Shigure commented idly, "I cleared out the dead muscle... all that was left was the socket. For now, I'm trying to stop the infection from spreading further into his brain. The heat was what made him delirious, as well as sluggish. So long as he's asleep, his brain will have time to cool and heal. If we wake him- _when _we wake him" Shigure quickly corrected himself, "We'll need to make sure he doesn't leave the table. Keep him calm, and still. I want him to be awake, not alert, you understand?"

"... I suppose." Mukuro shook her head, "Shigure, what do you plan to do?"

"If he were any younger or older, I'd say he was a dead man. But he's too young to let die, and too old to go on without the jagan. I'll have to infuse another." Shigure finished.

"Will he make it through the operation?" Mukuro felt a surge of fear well up inside her, "I thought this sort of thing _killed _people! Have you ever even _done _a second infusion?"

"Nope." Shigure shrugged, nonplussed. "I'm going to have to wing it."

Her expression must have been one of great discontentment, for he offered her a genuine smile (though it was full of sharp teeth).

"Courage, captain!" Shigure urged, "I am the best surgeon."

"You are the _only _surgeon."

Both Mukuro and Shigure looked around, surprised to find that they were suddenly not alone. At first, Mukuro was spiked with energy and anger, ready to kill the intruder upon their fragile scene, but her anger turned immediately to elation when she saw the red haired Yoko Kurama standing before her, his silhouette outlined by the bright skies of morning as the rain continued to pitter down. He was just as thin and willowy as she remembered, yet he appeared older and more serious than before with hardened green eyes and a firmly set jaw. He wore his usual tunic of white and magenta, his long sash billowing in the storm wind as he slowly closed the door to the outside, and turned his back on his newfound companions.

Mukuro had called for Kurama on a whim, thinking it a last resort that would come to nothing. Yet Kurama had _come _and so _quickly _too! How had he traveled such a long distance- or was he already in the area? She quickly ran her hands over her face and hair, cleaning off the dried spit from the corner of her mouth and straightening her shirt. She looked like shit, but she would still command an aura of authority before a stranger. She knew very little about Kurama, save only that he was once the famed Yoko that had stolen quite a few of her treasures and evaded her hoards of soldiers. Part of her was still slightly irked, but bygones were bygones in the face of new dangers and so she crossed her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"You came quick." Mukuro spoke with as little emotion as possible.

"As asked." Kurama replied calmly, turning back around and offering both she and Shigure a pleasant smile. "You should have known I would come where Hiei was concerned."

"Is that so." Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Why."

"We are companions. Teammates. Brothers, even." Kurama defined, "And I will not stand by if he is in danger. Where is he, and what has happened?"

Mukuro and Shigure looked at one another, exchanging a glance of morose defeat. They both stepped back, giving Kurama full view of Hiei upon the operating table. Kurama stared silently for only a moment, before seeming to realize what he was gazing upon and rushing to Hiei's side.

"Hiei!" Kurama called loudly, his voice urgent, "Hiei can you hear me?! Hiei, open your eyes!"

"He won't wake." Shigure spoke up, "He's underneath a heavy anesthetic. And for good reason too."

Kurama's hand trembled slightly as he reached to touch the rim of Hiei's now empty jagan socket, horror filling his face as he shook his head in denial of the facts.

"What has happened?" Kurama demanded, now angry and even defensive as he turned on Mukuro and Shigure, "How has this happened to Hiei?! Answer me!" He ordered, impatient as he kept a white knuckled grip upon the operating table behind him.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Shigure replied, never loosing his unshakable calm. "After all... you were there when this intruder did the deed."

Kurama froze, his anger and impatience melting to strange understanding as he looked away from them both. His wise brow as furrowed deep in thought."

"... I know... Only very little. But perhaps..." Kurama turned back to Shigure, "Perhaps if you and I combined our knowledge together, it could be enough."

Shigure grinned, seeming to enjoy the idea of comradeship as he looked upon the man who once had murdered him before an audience of thousands.

"I look forward to it." Shigure agreed, breaking into a macabre smile.

**(Authors Note: I am currently going through each previous chapter to correct where the line breaks should have been. I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused my readers in the past.) **


	10. Sharing is Caring

They sat in a circle of three, clustered around one edge of Shigure's kitchen table as three steaming mugs of dark tea sat untouched near the center.

Outside, the storm continued on, lightened now to a strangle drizzle that blew like snow in a fierce autumn wind. The doors were locked, the lights were off, and for all intents and purposes the hut looked abandoned... but deep below, Kurama, Shigure, and Mukuro could be found hard at work on a mystery that seemed to only grow more twisted with time.

"We start at the beginning." Kurama spoke up first, "Since I feel that the center of this tyranny can be found with Shimo and Hiei's first interaction. But before I begin, I must ask. Shigure, have you ever heard of a man named Shimo? He would have been very pale skinned, with red eyes and aqua hair."

"No." Shigure shook his head. "I have not."

"I feared as much." Kurama sighed, but continued on, "Then we must start with square one. We met with Shimo for the first time as a group, and Hiei was irate. Shimo seemed... almost delighted, in a bizarrely non emotional way. When he pushed Hiei too far, Hiei snapped and laid hands on him. Shimo did not seem to react for the most part, and when Hiei threw him onto the floor, Hiei attempted to penetrate Shimo's mind with the jagan. This is where things get... hairy." Kurama paused, "I did not know until recently all that had occurred in this moment. I ventured to Spirit World only a day ago, and by using King Koenma's advanced technology I was able to uncover a verbal message that was indiscernible to the human ear. A woman screaming. Pleading." Kurama paused, raising a fiery eyebrow at this.

"A woman." Shigure repeated, "Screaming?"

"Screaming." Kurama agreed, his tone heavy with meaning. "Begging."

Shigure leaned back in his chair, rubbing his jaw.

"And... You didn't hear this at the time?" Shigure continued.

"No." Kurama shook his head, "I heard nothing. This made me wonder if Shimo's attack on Hiei was not a physical one but a _mental _one. To which I ask you... about mental attacks on jagans."

"Well, there I'm more knowledgeable." Shigure snorted. " To understand the psychic attack on a jagan, you must understand how a jagan works as a base rule. It's implanted in the frontal lobe of the brain, which controls much of the emotional range and personality complex. I slit a section of the brain apart, and the stem of the jagan is then linked to the top of the spinal column for nerve activity and blood flow. The jagan's psychic powers come not from the jagan, but from the split frontal lobe of the brain... Understand me, Kurama. The jagan is not alive. It's not a _living _thing. It's just a conductor for psychic energy. Nothing more." Shigure paused. "... You ever heard Hiei mention the jagan talking to him?"

"Certainly not." Kurama sneered. "Hiei does not hear voices."

"He does." Mukuro interjected, biting her lip. Kurama's emerald eyes now fixed on her, and she could tell that he did _not _believe her. "Hiei's told me that he hears the jagan's voice."

"Well he's mistaken." Shigure grumbled, crossing his arms, "The jagan does not have a voice nor a conscience. What Hiei's hearing is _himself. _Maybe... a split personality if you will. That's the problem with splitting the frontal lobe of the brain." Shigure cocked a smile, "All sorts of emotional and mental hijinks."

"It explains a lot." Kurama snorted, "Certainly his bad attitude."

"HA!" Shigure laughed aloud at this, "No I'm afraid he's _always _had that Kurama. Better luck next time."

"So how does one attack the jagan." Kurama continued on, eager to know more. "If it's just a conductor, then would Shimo have to throw a psychic... I don't know..."

Kurama fell silent, irritated, "This is where I am confused! I don't know how Shimo attacked him!"

"After the attack what did Hiei do?" Shigure pressed. "How did he react."

"He stormed out the front door, clutching his jagan." Kurama explained. "I followed and waited for him to re appear. When he did we conversed, and I asked him what he had seen. He resisted my help." Kurama heaved a sigh at the memory, "He told me that he didn't know what he'd seen. Fog, black fog and specks of light-"

"Normal." Shigure shrugged. "He'd have seen the same thing if he'd look at a brick. Keep going."

"He sad that Shimo had had memories. But Hiei did not add more. He said instead that... what he'd seen he'd seen _before. _That the memory was one of his own. That it had even _involved _him."

"... Shimo reflected Hiei's own memories?" Shigure's eyes narrowed into steely doubt, "That would require immense power to manipulate a jagan in such a way-"

"Allow me to finish." Kurama raised a hand for silence. Shigure paused, waiting for more, "I asked Hiei if it was possible for Shimo to attempted to manipulate the jagan to reflect something already inside. He denied this, and said that there were certain details missing. Things that had always been there before. He said that the people in the memory though him dead until a hundred years ago. He said that they didn't even know his name, but that at one point in time they'd wanted him dead... I tried to ask more, but he became agitated and..." Kurama paused, for he'd caught the look on Mukuro's face. She was staring away from the two men, in awe or perhaps dumbfounded. She was touching her lips, deep in thought as she deduced Kurama's words. Could she know that something that Kurama and Shigure did not?

"Mukuro?" Kurama asked, "Is there something you can shed light on?"

"Please do because I'm _lost." _Shigure grumbled.

"He did this..." Mukuro whispered, not answering Kurama's question.

She looked down at her chest, where Kurama was surprised to see that Hiei's own hiroseke stone lay. Had he given it to her? Mukuro touched the stone, closing her eyes.

"Mukuro." Kurama insisted, more urgently than before. Her eye snapped open, and she looked back to the men.

"I think I know what Hiei saw." Mukuro murmured, her voice deadly serious.

"Great!" Shigure sneered. "Let's hear it!"

"The other day, when Hiei and I were still traveling to your hut, Hiei began convulsing in almost a seizure like quality. He spoke to me, but his words were confusing at the time. Now... not so much."

"What did he say."

"I saw it all, but I didn't see her. He left her out on purpose to fuck with me. I know he did." Mukuro repeated Hiei's words, and in her mind she could hear Hiei's pained voice. "He also said something else... and that's where I think the greatest clue lies."

"Yes?" Kurama urged.

"You're lucky." Mukuro repeated, "Because he's in a pot."

Shigure and Kurama stared at her, completely lost.

Mukuro looked down at her hands and pursed her lips.

"... Hiei tracked down the man who had enslaved me; who had called me his daughter. He tracked the man down and-"

"And cursed him into a potted plant!" Kurama burst in with elation, "Mukuro! I'm the one who gave him that seed!"

"Hiei brought it to me as a birthday present." Mukuro paused, quick to hide the break in her voice at the tender memory. To other people, such an event would have been macabre and without love... but there was so much love in it that Mukuro did not know how to speak on it without letting her feelings show. Instead she looked away once more.

The act of capturing the man who'd enslaved her, abused her, raped her, and driven her to near insanity (so much so that she'd poured acid upon her skin to save herself)... the act of bringing him to her, so that she could now be the enslaver, the abuser... Hiei had given her the power back over a man who had almost turned her into a monster. Hiei had broken the false memory that for so long had stopped her from seeking revenge herself.

Hiei had unchained her from her past.

And now... she couldn't do the same for him.

"He's in a pot." Mukuro's tone was now bitter. "You're lucky because he's in a pot."

In the silence she continued on.

"You're lucky... because you got revenge on your parents. Because you got to see them again."

No one spoke.

Kurama buried his face in his hands, looking incredibly tired and even morose. He caught Mukuro's eyes, but quickly looked away for all the anger and bitterness that he found there. Mukuro pushed her chair back from the table, rising up and leaving the group.

"Where are you going." Shigure demanded. "We need to figure this out. If we share-"

"When the _fuck _have we ever _shared?!" _Mukuro spat, wheeling around with an immense fury! Kurama jumped in his chair, unsuspecting of such a wrathful answer and even Shigure looked slightly worried.

"How _dare _you presume, you _worthless cretin!" _Mukuro screamed, lashing out as her energy began to crackle around her with menacing promise, "That I would ever share _anything _with either of you! You know _nothing! Nothing!" _Mukuro screamed again, her eyes popping, "We don't _share, _we don't _feel! _We don't search for answers in the _past!" _

Mukuro bit her tongue, the silence ringing about her just as loud as her shouting. She took a deep breath, and Kurama thought he saw a strange sparkle of profound emotion in her one good eye.

"We lie." Mukuro finished, her tone even but bitter, "We lie and we move on. We make what peace we can... with... with _who _we can."

Mukuro closed her one good eye, and though Kurama could hardly count himself among her friends or those who knew her best, he could swear that she was breaking before them... breaking in the only way that a strong woman could.

For the 'who' implied so very much.

Mukuro left, climbing the stairs till she was out of sight, leaving the two men alone at the kitchen table.

Neither of them spoke for a while.

* * *

The storm had become ever more overcast so that the light of day had become the strange somber stillness of twilight. On the ground floor of Shigure's hut, all was quiet and still unlike the strange shouting that had just echoed from below. Mukuro felt oddly... ashamed of herself. In a way that she could not fully understand. She shouldn't have told so much, even if she had only been shouting. She shouldn't have let Kurama nor Shigure know that she was... crippled. Crippled, when it came to Hiei.

Tired, emotionally spent, and needing the bizarre comfort that only Hiei could give, Mukuro found herself standing beside the operating table staring down at his pale form. The sterile overhead light just served to make him look even _more _far gone, and it broke Mukuro's heart to see him this way. He deserved to be up, alive, vibrant and full of fire. He deserved to be spiteful and snarky, with narrowed eyes and wary distrust of everyone that he met. He deserved to show his emotions in any way that he so damn chose... and so did Mukuro.

Even if that meant shouting.

Mukuro reached up, gently turning off the overhead light so that even more darkness fell in the hut. It was good conditions for a nap and perhaps... perhaps that would be the best solution so far.

Hesitantly, Mukuro lifted herself up onto the operating table, pulling HIei's blanket over them both as she laid her head down next to his own. There was hardly enough room for the pair of them, and Mukuro pulled him close as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

There... just _there... _with her head upon his chest she felt it dimly beneath.

A heartbeat. Steadfast and constant.

"Tell me what to do." Mukuro whispered, her voice breaking as she closed her eyes so as not to see the cruel world anymore, "Tell me what to do, you mean and surly bastard."

Hiei did not answer.

"You helped me, so _why _can't I help _you?" _Mukuro demanded, the pain growing in her tones. "Why can't I help you now? Why can't I give you the strength you gave to me? Why does it always have to be _you _going out on a limb and being an ass? Why can't I be the one to sacrifice things? Why can't I be the one to hurt? I can take it... I can hurt..." Mukuro felt her face screwing up against her will, "Can you hear me hurting now? ... Can you hear me _at all?" _

Hiei did not answer.

"I don't want to share." She whispered, bitter and resentful. "If sharing means loosing what we have."

She kept time with Hiei's soft heartbeat.

Outside, the rain continued to fall.

* * *

Spite and Malice was perhaps the perfect card game for Shigure and Kurama to play. It had started out with Shigure playing solitaire, yet as the hours passed and Mukuro did not return, it became a game for two so that now they were four rounds in with small trinkets for the winning.

It had been three hours since Mukuro had gone upstairs.

"Glad to see you're alive." Kurama commented, laying down a fresh ace as he finished off another set.

"Boss wouldn't have me dying." Shigure snorted. "If she can get you to work, she'll have you till your nothing but a sack of bones."

"Well... she is a woman of business." Kurama agreed. "I suppose this is the first time that a murderer and his victim have played cards together after the act was committed."

"You didn't murder me." Shigure disagreed, "You killed me in a fight to the death. I'd have killed you too if I had gotten the chance. I almost sawed your face in half."

"I remember." Kurama chuckled, "No hard feelings then?" He laid down a succession of all five cards, plucking up another fresh five from the draw deck with a sauntering smile.

"None." Shigure grinned, even adding a friendly wink, "Now about the problem at hand... I've been thinking."

"Do tell." Kurama murmured, his eyes on the cards but his ears on Shigure.

"Have you ever heard of retrocognition?" Shigure asked.

"... Isn't that the perception of past events?" Kurama asked.

"Shimo could have the ability of retrocognition... but that's just a meager guess. Hiei would hardly be in this state from retrocognition alone."

Kurama paused, setting his cards down and catching Shigure's eye.

"... There is something." Kurama murmured. "I bet you were wondering how I got here so fast."

"I was." Shigure admitted.

"I visited Spirit World yesterday... to do a bit of digging on this Shimo character." Kurama explained. "I used a portal to travel to the very edge of the wood about forty miles from your house."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"And fun." Kurama added with a mischievous smile.

"Touche." Shigure chuckled, "So did you find anything in spirit world."

"That I did." Kurama shrugged off his thick jacket, reaching around to pull out the dirty aged file labeled 'hina'. He passed it to Shigure, who took it at once and opened it to reveal nothing.

"... A file?" Shigure mused, confused. "A blank file?"

"See the name on that file?" Kurama pointed, and Shigure looked, nodding.

"Hina." Shigure repeated.

"Hina is Hiei's mother. Someone took out her file work, and left only this note." Kurama pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to Shigure who took it as well.

"...Died a foolish martyr?" Shigure repeated the note, sneering at the concept. "Who the hell writes something like that?"

"Someone is not a friend." Kurama proposed. "Perhaps the same someone who swiped her file."

"You think foul play?" Shigure offered.

"I do." Kurama nodded wisely. "And I think you do too. Let us be frank with one another. We're both smart men. We both know there is something else at work here."

Shigure nodded solemnly, laying his cards aside. Their appetite for the game was lost.

"Hold on a minute." Shigure murmured, rising up and leaving Kurama to sit alone at the table, "And turn your head the other way, I don't want you seeing where I hide my keys!"

Kurama snorted, but obliged Shigure's request. He didn't have the heart to tell Shigure that a lacking key would hardly keep him from breaking a lock of any sort. There was a scraping metal noise, followed by the sound of several papers being jostled about. Curious, Kurama looked around to see the Shigure had opened a large black filing cabinet full of thick folders. He scanned through them, heading all the way to the very back from which he retrieved an extremely old file that he hoisted out with great effort.

"I didn't take you for a file keeper." Kurama commented as Shigure laid down the enormous dialogue between them both on the table next to Hina's file.

"I'm a doctor. Every surgery I've ever performed is dictated... from introductory analysis to final statement from the patient. This is Hiei's file-" As Kurama reached out to touch the file, Shigure slammed his mighty hand down so that it trapped Kurama from lifting the top up. Kurama slowly lifted his head to stare at Shigure with wary distrust.

"Doctor patient confidentiality." Shigure explained shortly. "Me showing you this file breaks my sacred oath of privacy. I hope you understand what it costs me."

"It doesn't evade me." Kurama assured Shigure, his tone slightly icy. Shigure let go of the file, and Kurama opened the moldy cover.

He was immediately confronted with a black and white photo of a very young Hiei, which was an unpleasant sight. His eyes were much too large for his face, and dirt covered his cheeks while a few twigs stuck out of his overgrown mop of black and white hair. He needed a bath, not to mention a change in his clearly sour attitude. Kurama lifted the photo up to glance along Hiei's health files, most of which were blank with scrawled in updates. Kurama could barely read, and he pulled out his glasses from his upper pocket to get a better look:

_"heavily influenced by anger and fear; possible paranoia. Has intense irrational desire to undergo implant but will not give reasons. Reasons are not entirely clear even to him. Very disorganized thinking and speech. Has hard time with keeping train of thought and sentences are only loosely connected when he withdraws. Extreme social isolationism. Cannot tell if isolation is self imposed or the result of a lifelong isolation from parental involvement. _

_ Seems to have feelings of loneliness hidden by severe anger towards intrusion. Fear of others, and possible negative self-esteem.." _

The writing became imperceptibly scrawled, and Kurama shook his head with disdain.

"You're wrong." Kurama snorted. "Hiei does not have paranoia."

"Keep reading." Shigure offered, and so Kurama skipped to a section which he could discern:

_"Have begun to see the man behind the mask. Often needs lengthy time alone, which he spends mostly looking at the sky to the north. It seems that his motives behind obtaining the implant circle around family. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning at ten. He looks pensive, I worry that his thoughts are not pleasant. He will have to have total and absolute control over his mind if he wants to survive the jagan." _

"So you went through with the implant. Obviously." Kurama mused. "What did you find?"

"A shit load." Shigure cursed, "And all of it circled around the two women in Hiei's family."

"His mother and sister." Kurama offered, and Shigure nodded solemnly.

"I know only what I could deduce from memories that the jagan showed me during the operation. I know that his mother was outcasted by her community and that Hiei was taken from her not long after birth."

"But she was able to give him the stone?" Kurama asked.

"I can only gather. He was looking for it after all. Perhaps he found out about it through other means and went looking for it. Maybe he didn't know it existed until-"

"You're wrong."

Their conversation was interrupted by the re appearance of Mukuro, who looked morose and yet... calm. No longer restraining massive anger that only she could sustain. Instead, Mukuro slowly came down the circular stair well, stopping at the base and crossing her arms. Shigure was silent, looking rather nervous at his boss' expression of quiet regret. It seemed that Shigure much preferred Mukuro shouting.

"I know everything." Mukuro began softly, "And your deduction... it's wrong."

"If you know everything, then why don't you say something." Kurama asked. "Why don't you help us? Hiei's life depends upon Shigure's ability to operate."

"Because Hiei showed me. He trusted me, and let me in." Mukuro pursed her lips, "And those memories are a link that we share. A private link."

"Mukuro, helping us will not make these memories any less sacred. Their worth is not valued because of their secrecy." Kurama assured her. "Please... help us. Hiei's life could be forfeit."

Mukuro looked away, staring off instead at a wall full of black and white photographs. Kurama wondered what she was staring at. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Mukuro came back to the table, sitting down and catching a glimpse of the picture of a younger Hiei. She smiled bitterly.

"Hiei's mother... was a rebel." Mukuro began. "She didn't follow the traditional rules set before her by her elders. There were rumors that she left the Hyouga and found a man- that this is the reason Hiei was born at all-"

"I see."

"No, you don't see." Mukuro snapped, a little irritated by Kurama's inability to hush, "Shuttup till I finish."

Kurama, quailed, immediately backed off with raised hands of acknowledged defeat.

"Koorime are a tribe of females." Mukuro continued, still annoyed, "There are no men. Every one hundred years, another female is born to each Koorime and so they populate asexually. When Hiei was born... it was an apocalyptic sign." She waited for Kurama to open his mouth, but as promised Kurama instead kept his lips locked. His emerald eyes, however, were full of a curious fire as if he was thirsty for her knowledge.

"Funny you say that." Shigure began, showing Mukuro Hina's blank file along with the rude note. "This was all Kurama found when he went to investigate Hiei's mother."

"Died a foolish martyr?" Mukuro read, looking worried.

"You yourself just said she was a rebel." Shigure shrugged. "Probably made an enemy or two."

"HIei was taken from her as soon as he was found." Mukuro murmured, "The elders were furious. They called him 'Imiko', the forbidden child. And so he was." Mukuro sighed, "The price to pay was heavy, and though Hina begged for Hiei to be returned to her... the elder refused. Instead, they forced a woman named Rui, Hina's best friend, to throw Hiei from the summit of the Hyouga into the abyss of demon world below. They believed the fall would kill him. They were wrong."

Kurama could no longer keep silent.

"The memory!" Kurama blurted out, "Hiei said that the people in the memory thought he was dead! Perhaps this was the memory of which he spoke!"

"Perhaps." Mukuro shrugged.

"Remember what he said." Shigure added, "That someone had been left out _distinctly _by Shimo. Someone that had always been there before."

"And we heard a woman screaming." Kurama continued, his tone growing a heightened with anticipation. "What if the someone left out was Hiei's mother!"

Mukuro said nothing, but it seemed that even she was not immune to the great discovery before them.

"Yes... Yes I'm certain of it now!" Kurama urged. "Shimo showed Hiei the memory of his descent into demon world- a private and personal memory." Kurama added respectfully to Mukuro, "And he left out Hiei's mother in order to _show _Hiei that he also knew the importance of Hina. Mukuro! Do you know where Hina was on that day? What she was doing?"

"She was there." Mukuro answered, "Forced to watch while being restrained by her fellow Koorime sisters. She screamed; pleaded for him to be given back to her. Rui was forced to throw him over but before she did, she secretly tucked the hiroseke stone into his bindings... it would be his only clue to his heritage later on. His most precious possession."

Kurama sat back with a great gust of wind, shaking his head.

"... Well." He huffed. "Now I finally know what Hiei saw. No wonder he was... shaken."

"So now we know." Shigure agreed. "Shimo knows about Hina, knows about her rebellious nature... His reason for being here probably has to do with Hina's actions against her elders."

"And Shimo said that he was from the Hyouga! What if he was sent _by _someone!"

"Stop."

Shigure and Kurama, once again, were thrown into silence by Mukuro's quiet authority.

"Were you listening _at all?" _She growled, her annoyance growing once more. "The Hyouga is a tribe full of _women. _Hiei is the _only male. _Shimo can't be from the Hyouga. Only females are born to the koorime. He's lying."

Kurama said nothing to this, which surprised Mukuro because the fox seemed to take great pleasure in running his mouth. Instead he narrowed his eyes and allowed his mouth to sag open momentarily.

"Thought, Kurama?" Shigure asked, curious.

Kurama did not answer, and instead rubbed his jaw in silent reflection.

"...Shimo... can't be from the Hyouga. Mukuro is right. There are no males born to the koorime. Not without rebellion which I doubt that another Koorime would do after watching Hina's downfall." Kurama raised his eyebrows sadly, "And yet... I have the distinct feeling that Shimo _is _from the Hyouga. I just don't know how. He knows about Hina. He knows about Hiei's apocalyptic birth, and how greatly it angered the elders. He knows about Hiei being thrown from the summit. How could he possible know all of this and _not _be from the Hyouga... and yet... I wonder..." Kurama trailed off, his voice fading into silence.

"Oh for the love of god will you just _talk." _Mukuro snapped, "You're worse than Hiei!"

Kurama jerked out of his chair, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Lifeless, emotionless!" Kurama was making no sense, "and every time Hiei's name was mentioned he grew more alert, as if he'd been _waiting _for us to mention Hiei's name- why the only time I ever saw him show emotion was _around _Hiei. Could it be...? I had once suggested and yet never truly imagined... but it would make sense! And it could be done! The Elders are no doubt ageless, and would have the magic at their disposal! All they would need would be an article of hair or something else personal, and I'm sure that Hina's grave would be the perfect supply... Hiei said none knew he was alive till one hundred years ago, what if! What if!" Kurama wheeled around his eyes wide, "What if Hiei's survival... was discovered by the elders... and now they have sent a _doll _to do their bidding. To kill Hiei and return Yukina to the Hyouga."

Silence.

Shigure looked mightily impressed, where as Mukuro just looked pale and nervous. As the silence persisted, Kurama pressed on, a malevolent smile growing across his face.

"My friends..." Kurama's green eyes were bright with a spark of intuition, "Mukuro speaks the truth. Shimo cannot _be _a Koorime. But he _can _be _created _by a Koorime and therefore _from _the Hyouga."

"...Created?" Shigure repeated. "Like a puppet."

"Exactly like a puppet!" Kurama cried, clapping his hands enigmatically. "You've never seen Shimo, but I have! I have seen how he acts, how he approaches situations. He is utterly devoid of life, Shigure. He has no root for emotion, no way of comprehending love, fear, anger, or confusion! All he knows is his mission, that he must find Hiei and destroy him any way that he can... and when a way presented itself-"

"He took it!" Mukuro spoke up, suddenly "Shimo attacked Hiei in the only way that he could... through the jagan!"

"And with insult to injury he used the memory of Hiei's fallen mother- the very woman that the Elders spited with Hiei's outcasting!" Kurama's grin was practically a snarl now. "Yes! Yes I am certain of it now. Shimo is a doll! Yes... Yes!" Kurama cried out. "Shigure, can you ward the jagan from psychic attacks?"

"I can come up with something." Shigure assured Kurama. "Leave it to me. I think I know just the tactic to end the mental assault."

"Good!" Kurama was brimming with fire, "Mukuro! Will you stay with Hiei? Will you make sure no harm befalls him?"

"Ordering me around, Kurama?" Mukuro sneered, "My outlook is my own."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Kurama snapped, "But I have more to ask. Will you bring Hiei back to human world? Will you accompany him to Genkai's temple? In the event of a second attack it would be wise to have someone there whose sole purpose was to keep Hiei safe-"

"Are you out of our damn mind?" Mukuro snapped, rather insulted, "Keep Hiei safe- what do you think he is? A toddler? Hiei can take care of himself. He does not need me there in human world. I am not going to human world. I would rather eat shit than endure the ridiculous squalor that your precious human's find so endearing." Mukuro rolled her one good eye at this, "I will do as I please with who I please. I do not look to you for direction."

Kurama paused, looking put off. He leaned back, reigning in his self control so that his keen desire for action was tucked away into apathetic nonchalance.

"Shame, really." Kurama looked away, instead deciding to gaze at his fingernails for dirt. "That you'd rather not go. I'd have thought you would be... eager. To get revenge."

"Revenge?" Mukuro repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"You can't tell me Hiei's lifeless body didn't stir some type of feeling inside of you. Your little outburst gave more than an indication for your emotional distress. Tell me... wouldn't you like to extract your wrath upon Shimo?"

Mukuro said nothing to this, instead giving Kurama an icy glare.

"Hiei was right." Mukuro sneered, "You're ruthless and say anything to get your way."

"Hiei _was _right." Kurama agreed. "You'll find foxes have a tendency to bare their teeth when cornered. But you have not answered my question. Do you, or do you not, want revenge on Shimo... for what he's done to Hiei?"

Mukuro was silent once more, and she looked away.

Revenge... what an odd little word.

She'd spent most of her adult life seeking revenge on the very man who'd destroyed her youth. Slaughter, blood, chaos, and screaming... all of it had filled her world from dusk until dawn with no reprieve. There had been little to distinguish one day from the next save for the stack of corpses that slowly grew higher and higher... than the growing smell of dried blood upon her skin. She'd somehow gained respect, adoration even, from a group of followers that became the base of her personal army. It was Shigure who had constructed the basic idea for the military centipede which would become her base and home. Kirin's loyalty, Shigure's brilliance, and Nose' astute ability to snoop out disloyal soldiers had transformed her from a nameless killer into a sordid Queen over a third of demon world...

A queen... something she'd never thought to be.

But there had been no peace waiting for her at the top- something she'd long assumed would be there. There was no happiness in revenge, no pleasure in spilling more blood. It became an endless tirade of death with no true meaning and soon enough... she'd forgotten her true purpose. She'd forgotten life.

But then, he'd appeared, angry and indignant. He'd proved his worth, and yet Mukuro was surprised to find that he was not looking for the next step up. Instead, he was looking for the end; looking for death.

She knew that look of defeat. She wore it often when she was alone.

And so Hiei had achieved his goal, dying on the floor of her basement. Yet even so, he'd submitted to her, happy to share with her his ugly little tale. Even though his story had been utterly horrific at times, full of betrayal and cruelty... it had felt like home. It had felt like a time, long ago, when Mukuro had wandered the woods alone looking for blood to spill with feverish delight. When he'd awoken in her regeneration tank, he'd not been very happy... but he'd not been unhappy either.

And so they'd fallen into their odd little life; not blissful, but not bleak. Not alive, but not dead. Perhaps this was their punishment, their purgatory for all the lives they'd taken in their youth. If this was punishment, Mukuro could not think of a better way to spend it nor a better person to spend it with.

It had taken the lack of Hiei's presence to make her understand just what his presence meant. It meant peace, or the closest thing she could come to. It meant calm, or at least a stillness even in the midst of fighting... most of all, it meant understanding. It meant _empathy. _It meant friend, and companion. It meant...

Well. She didn't know if it could be called love... but it was close.

"I'll do as I please." Mukuro finally spoke, for she would do exactly as she pleased. She'd earned that right. Little did Kurama know that what she pleased involved Shimo dead, "My path is no concern of yours."

"Then I suppose I will have to deal with Shimo myself. Well-" Kurama snorted, "Yusuke will be overjoyed with our revelation. He's been ready to tear his hair out."

"Then all that's left to do is get to work." Shigure gruffed, closing Hiei's file and stuffing Hina's folder and note inside. "I'll keep these here, just for safety. Whoever swiped her file might come back for more."

"Good." Kurama agreed. "I will depart at once. With luck I will be able to reach the portal to human world in... two weeks." He calculated. Mukuro thought this a rather high goal, but said nothing of it. "Shigure, Mukuro, I cannot thank you for all that you had done for me. This mystery was most aggravating when faced alone. Now that I know the truth, I can set wheels into motion which will end Shimo's silent tyranny. I am in your debt." Kurama bowed to Mukuro, careful to show respect even though he was still disappointed. "Give Hiei my best and tell him all that we have learned."

"I'll see you out." Shigure rose up, polite even in his macabre way. "Mukuro, are you coming?"

Mukuro would rather not look like she followed the orders of men, but her route was also upstairs to Hiei's side where she would stay for the remainder of the night. And so, the three of them made their way up the circular staircase as Kurama shrugged on his jacket and pulled his long red hair out from underneath his shirt collar where it had fallen.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kurama did not head immediately to the door. Instead, he came to Hiei's side and smiled down at his old friend who was still silent upon the operating slab. Fixing Hiei's blanket so that it covered him better, Kurama placed a hand upon Hiei's still shoulder and squeezed.

"You'll be back." Kurama murmured softly, so softly that only Mukuro could hear by standing right behind him, "I know you'll come back. We'll be waiting for you, Hiei. We'll make this right soon enough."

He let go of Hiei's shoulder, and gave Mukuro one last look before heading for Shigure's door. Shigure gave Kurama a final nod of farewell before rummaging through his welding station, intent on finding something. Mukuro, stuck between staying beside Hiei and following Kurama out the door, decided to see the fox all the way to the front step. As they walked out onto the stoop, Mukuro saw that the rain had finally let up onto soft pink skies that gave everything a gentle red glow. It was close to dusk.

"I know that you have no interest in human world... but I'll say this, Mukuro. Human world has interest in you." Kurama paused, giving her a meaningful look. "You know Hiei only from one side of the coin. There is another side... a side you ought to know. A side that I think you will take great enjoyment from. We grew up in a world full of violence and hate. Do not tell me that peace does not appeal to you... because that's what you'll find in human world, Mukuro. Peace." Kurama admitted.

Mukuro rolled her eye at this, but she took note of Kurama's words. She knew that Hiei had a pull to human world; perhaps it would be wise to understand why.

"What makes you think I'll enjoy the other side?" Mukuro asked, calling out to Kurama as he walked off into the woods.

Kurama turned around, now walking backwards as he gave her a fond wave of farewell.

"Call it a hunch!" Kurama joked, and with a soft rustle of the brush he vanished from sight.

Mukuro was left alone on the step, feeling rather miffed.

"...Fucking fox." Mukuro grumbled, irritated beyond belief, "How come no one's killed him yet."

"I tried, it's not easy!" Shigure offered, laughing at his own joke. "Come inside, you're letting in a draft!"

Mukuro stepped off the stoop, and with a final look of disdain over her shoulder, shut the door.


	11. Stale Resolve

It began like it always did: With Shigure washing his hands.

Meticulous washing, back and forth, using a soap that could burn off any germ with it's high alcoholic content. He did not usually work with an onlooker... but for this time, he would make an exception. For this time... he would allow.

* * *

"I'll bring him out for about three hours." Shigure began, "Just enough to keep him awake and let him breath. You'll have to help him dress and prepare for the surgery. There's a soap we'll have to use- normally he'd do it himself but obviously that's not going to happen this time." Shigure chuckled.

Mukuro did not find any of this funny, and kept watch over Hiei as the pair of them flanked the sides of the oppressing table.

It was late at night, and Shigure had much to do. Mukuro knew that his ability to prepare was directly link to the outcome of Hiei's surgery and so she was willing to do whatever he asked of her. For the first time (and the only time), she would accept requests from him.

"Here we go." Shigure gave her a friendly smile, reaching up the IV drip which hung on a metal pole beside the operating table full of a clear liquid. He tapped the bag with an expert hand, so that a bubble drifted up to the top. He then turned a tiny silver knob on the side of a thin plastic tube which looped in a long low arch all the way to Hiei's bandaged right hand. With each tiny turn, a little less of the drip made it's way through the IV, till nothing came through at all. Quick reflexes gave Shigure the ability to automatically clamp down on the now dry tube, unplugging Hiei from the bag altogether and wrapping up the excess chord.

"You're my nurse." Shigure joked, and Mukuro shot him a glowering look.

"I am you _boss. _Idiot." Mukuro snapped, "Do not take my consent to be your moment of glory. I am here only for _him." _Mukuro nodded down to Hiei. "And I am _not _in the mood for your-"

"I know!" Shigure had grown exasperated, perhaps a little bored with Mukuro's constant foul mood, "I know perfectly well that you're uptight, I'm trying to help you _relax!" _

"You know what will help me relax?" Mukuro growled, "You, fucking off!"

A groan.

Mukuro froze, all thoughts of Shigure's ridiculous antics flew from her mind like birds to the sky. For _there, _there beneath her... a twitch of life in those familiar thin fingers... a slight flutter of the eyelids, revealing crimson beneath-

"Don't let him touch his forehead." Shigure commanded; the humor in his voice had fled just as quickly as Mukuro's irritation. Now there was only the doctor, the man who would take control and steer their tiny battered ship safely to land, "Keep him still, if you can."

"Hiei..." Mukuro murmured, gently touching Hiei's cheek which she was delighted to feel a hint a warmth in, "Hiei, open your eyes."

And with her beckoning, her command, he did.

His pupils were extremely dilated. He was disorientated, utterly lost amid a foggy medicated state that was very slowly growing into a sober trance. With a rattling breath, Hiei opened his parched lips, his tongue tasting the cracked lines in a search for water.

"Water." Mukuro asked, to which Shigure immediately handed her a small clay cup only half filled.

"His stomach must be clear. No food, only a little water." Shigure ordered. "Keep him still, I'm going to start preparing the serum for his surgery. I'll leave the explanations to you." Shigure went to walk away, but he paused, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"... Talk to him... as though you were talking to a child." Shigure offered, "Don't... get him _excited." _

There was much hidden behind that word, and Mukuro knew that it would be her solemn goal to keep Hiei calm during her explanation. With cup in hand, Mukuro reached up to dim the fluorescent overhead light, and sat down in a high seated chair by Hiei's table-bed.

"...Hi..." Mukuro finally spoke, staring deep into Hiei's eyes.

Hiei smiled, and her cold bitter heart melted like butter.

"...Hi..." Hiei spoke back. Mukuro gave him a few sips of water, leaning upon the operating table and putting one arm on either side of Hiei's chest so as to encapsulate him in a warm protective sphere. She would keep him safe... for as long as she could.

"We're at Shigure's hut." Mukuro began, wanting to clear the air of confusion quickly. "We've been here for about... three days. Alot has happened." she admitted, her eyes growing downcast. "Alot... And you need to be made aware of all that we've found."

Hiei looked worried, and Mukuro knew by the end he would be extremely upset if she did not handle the situation carefully. She looked over her shoulder to see Shigure hard at work on a sterilized table, mixing vials together and holding up graduated cylinders for approximate amount.

"I feel... so strange." Hiei whispered.

"Hiei... Your jagan died." Mukuro began, "Shigure took out its remains. You're on the operating table right now. We're going to give you a new jagan. A better jagan."

Hiei could not have looked more horrified.

"It'll be alright!" Mukuro soothed at once, desperate to keep him calm. She knew from Hiei's memories that the operation had been painful beyond all imagining, painful to the point of madness and longing for death. "You'll go to sleep, wake up, and it'll all be over! No implant! You've already got the hole!" Mukuro offered with a small helpful smile, "That was the hard part! Now we're just going to... fill it in."

"Died?" Hiei whispered, "But... But how? _How?" _

"I..." Mukuro looked over her shoulder again to Shigure's turned back. "... It may be better to tell you _after _the surgery. You need to lay still." Mukuro added in explanation. The look Hiei gave her could have frozen fire, full of burning anger and distressing emotional upheaval.

"Tell. Me. Now." Hiei ordered, taking a breath between each word to contain his rage. Mukuro petted his bare skin, her fingers touching the sticky residue of pulled surgical tape. "Mukuro."

Mukuro caught his eyes once more, and they were now starting to gain a sober edge, "... Tell me _now." _

"Shimo." Mukuro sighed, her eyes never leaving his own. "Shimo manipulated the memory of your outcast from the Hyouga. He manipulated the jagan... and the jagan couldn't handle the overload. It was cut off at the core... at its heart. Because you got your jagan _for _your mother. Your sister. Your homeland. Hiei, I'm so sorry." Mukuro shook her head, closing her eyes momentarily so as not to see the seething rage in Hiei's own. "You were lead to believe the jagan was unstoppable. That was a lie."

"I never said it was unstoppable!" Shigure called out loudly with his back still turned, "You _assumed _that. And you know what they say-"

"They say if you don't mind your own damn business I'll cut off your fucking head!" Mukuro shouted, wrenching up from Hiei's side and glaring violently at Shigure, "Mind your tongue!"

Shigure said nothing to this, unflinching as he continued to mix vial after vial. Still breathing heavily, Mukuro lowered herself back down to cover Hiei's front and resumed stroking his arm. Hiei looked somber and dejected.

"I was a fool." Hiei muttered bitterly.

"You were _young." _Mukuro corrected, "You had a dream, and you went for it. That _never _makes you a fool."

"... Shimo... did this." Hiei murmured after a moment, his eyes narrowing in slight wariness, "How."

"... I..." Mukuro met Hiei's eyes again, and though it had been difficult to tell Hiei that the jagan would need to be replanted, this would be the hardest part of all. "I don't know how to tell you this, Hiei."

Hiei stared, unblinking. He waited, and Mukuro searched desperately for a word to supply.

"You remember when you told me that I was lucky, because my father was in a pot?" Mukuro asked. Hiei nodded, only a little, and Mukuro continued on.

"... Well I'm also lucky, because my father lived alone." Mukuro added softly, "Because my father... didn't have elders."

Those eyes, so full of wary mistrust, went blank upon hearing the world 'elder'. Quizzical, they searched back and forth, growing wider and wider with strange fear.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked in a faint whisper. "By _Elder." _

"Shimo isn't _real _Hiei. He's a _puppet. _A _doll. _Your mother's elders have realized that you are not _dead _and they're trying to kill you." Mukuro's tone was soothing though her words were shocking, "Again."

"... Bitches..." Hiei hissed, closing his eyes, "Vile whores- I knew!" Hiei exclaimed, but Mukuro immediately silenced him with a finger over his lips.

"Don't get excited!" Mukuro begged, "Don't, Hiei. You're very fragile right now, you have to be still, you have to be calm-"

"They know _nothing!" _Hiei burst out again, "They're- They're all- all ..." Hiei was growing woozy, and he suddenly made to clutch his forehead. Mukuro stopped him at once, grabbing his wrist and jerking his hand back down before he could make contact.

"Damn them all. Damn them all to _hell." _Hiei groaned.

"Now you listen to me." Mukuro cut him off, her tone taking on authoritative command as she determinedly make him look her in the eye. "The world is hell, you and I know that full well enough. We were lulled into thinking it couldn't be hell again. That was our folly, but not anymore. We have a mission to complete, now. We have a goal again. We have allies, we have resources, we have plans... let's use them!" Mukuro snapped.

Hiei seemed so emotionally out of touch that it was hard for him to agree or listen to her. Instead, she rubbed his cheek with her fingers, gently stroking the sunken in shelves where his cheek bone protruded.

"Hiei... I know that this is... I know how you feel." Mukuro paused, restating herself. "I know how it feels to be played by a ghost from your past. I know how it feels to be stuck with memories that are false. As I remember, you helped me during that time... You ended my pain. So let me end yours now. Let me take charge, and help you. Let me get you through this surgery and revenge on Shimo- on the _Elders." _

Hiei's eyes were warm but full of pain both physical and emotional. It was not in his nature to cry and so he wouldn't. Mukuro did not know if Hiei even knew _how _to cry or what it meant. But each man cried differently. Some cried physically, some cried emotionally... some cried mentally.

Hiei was the latter, and had there been a mirror in his mind there would be a man full of anguish.

"You helped me. You revenged me. You gave me so many things I thought I'd never have..." Mukuro's voice was soft, trailing off into a pensive pause. "You loved me, when I thought none could or should... and you continued to be an asshole." Mukuro broke into a small smile, and Hiei's look of misery softened into normal irritation.

"... Well that's because I hate you." Hiei offered with a slight sneer.

"And we hate what we love." Mukuro murmured. Hiei seemed to silently agree.

"... So the little rat is a doll." Hiei narrowed his eyes, "And he... manipulated my jagan."

"He did indeed." Shigure offered from afar. He returned to Hiei's side, with no vials in hand but instead a strange domed disk with a small hole at the very center. It was silver, and glimmered like a diamond in the fluorescent light. "But not anymore."

"No doubt you have been gloating as usual." Hiei sneered, giving Shigure a look of clear disdain, "I'll have you know I would have reached you without Mukuro's help. I'm not weak-"

"Enough with the usual banter." Shigure waved off Hiei's snide paragraph before it could begin. Hiei was not amused, "My genius must be observed. This little invention of mine is one of kind. You'll be the only bearer."

Shigure lifted the disk up high, and Mukuro stared at it with scrutinizing wariness. Hiei was unimpressed.

"Genius, is that what you call your imbecilic attempts at medical remedies?" Hiei cat called, "The madness within and nothing more, Shigure. Though you're too out of touch to know it."

"Ever the grateful one, aren't we Hiei." Shigure grimaced, "This disk is going to be the doll's downfall. I thought that would make you happy."

"And _how _will a pathetic piece of metal get rid of Shimo? The doll was able to ruin my jagan with a single glance, I doubt your harebrained scheme will stand up to him."

"Metal, you say?" Shigure grinned. "You think this is metal?"

"I don't _care _what it is." Hiei snapped.

"Just tell us already." Mukuro scoffed, "We don't have time to indulge your self-adoration."

"Fine, fine." Shigure waved them both off, put out, "This is a _burroku. _A blockage between you and Shimo. When the doll attempts to force your second jagan into submission, his output will hit the _burroku _ and be rebounded back at him. With luck it will not only break his attack routine, but even _kill _him."

At this, Hiei looked slightly worried, and stared off into space. Mukuro decided to speak for both of them, fixing Shigure with a wary gaze.

"And you're certain that this _burroku _will work?" Mukuro asked.

"I am." Shigure had a pompous smirk upon his face.

"... Very well." Mukuro sat up straight, "If it fails, I'll have you hacked to pieces by your fellow guard soldiers. Are you still certain that the _burroku _will work?"

Shigure's grin slid right off, and it was replaced by a blank look of morbid acceptance.

"... Well..." Shigure doubted his prior words, "Every invention has its flaws."

Mukuro's jaw locked in irritation.

"The flaw will be your _neck." _She seethed, pointing to Shigure's beefy support with a clawed fingernail.

Shigure swallowed visibly.

"Right. Well." Shigure pursed his manly lips together, waving the odd domed burroku about in the air, "I'll just... Right..." Shigure didn't finish his sentence, leaving Hiei's side to return to his sterile table. Mukuro let out a soft sigh, staring back down at Hiei who looked up to her with a small morbid grimace of acceptance.

"Kurama was here." Mukuro spoke up after a long moment of silence. Hiei caught her gaze, and there was curiosity in his crimson orbs.

"Kurama?" Hiei repeated cynically, "What did he want."

"He's been researching." Mukuro explained, "Trying to find a lead on Shimo's true motives... Can't keep his nose out of anything."

"Never." Hiei shook his head, and though his tone was cynical there was a smile upon his lips. A true, genuine smile for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Mukuro was entranced by that smile, for there was true bliss in its folds. Was that relaxation upon his brow? Was that a breath of relief through his nose?

"... You're glad." Mukuro deduced. "I know you are."

"I am." Hiei admitted softly. "If Kurama is helping me, then Yusuke is no doubt involved too. Victory is guaranteed."

Mukuro smiled bitterly.

"You once told me that in a fight between Yusuke and myself, you'd side with Yusuke. Do you still feel that way?" Mukuro offered.

Hiei snorted.

"Always." He joked, and as he opened his eyes there was a mirth like joy within them. "The spirit detective has a way about him that only a few would understand."

"I found him to be quite engaging myself when I met him." Mukuro admitted, "I wonder if he is still the same."

"He never changes. Stubborn and fool hardy as always." Hiei agreed.

"Kurama wants me to accompany you to human world." Mukuro spoke up, and in her tone she could not suppress the slight twinge of worry. "He thinks... I'd like it there."

Hiei's mirth vanished, though he did not fall into misery. Instead he simply gazed up at her, perhaps wondering himself if Kurama's words were true.

"... You should." Hiei finally whispered. "Go."

Mukuro was surprised, and did a double take at Hiei's words.

"What- me?" Mukuro snorted, "Go to human world? You've lost your fucking mind. What's in this IV bag." She sneered, looking up at the plastic container.

"No, I mean it." Hiei cut her off, and his tone was extremely serious, "You need to go. You need to see."

"See _what?" _Mukuro sneered.

"...The sky." Hiei supplied, "The forests... the lakes... the mountains. All of it, Mukuro. You need to see the humans in their daily lives. No war, no violence, no bloodshed, no death... just... peace. Normalcy. Odd serenity. I can't explain it." Hiei shook his head. "I don't know if there are words. You just have to see it to understand."

Mukuro did not answer, but in her mind she was full of burning questions. In truth she could not deny the curiosity that she felt for human world. What was the strange pull that all demons seemed to have to the realm of the Ningenkai? Why was it that once they entered, they never wanted to leave? What did they know that Mukuro did not?

Then again, she'd only ever known demon world. Who was to say that upon entering human world she would not automatically be marked out as abnormal? How would she go about observing humans with her robotic limb and scarred face? How would she be able to explain her demonic aura, and the powers that went along with it?

How did Hiei for that matter?

"... Go..." Hiei spoke up in the quiet.

"It would be almost impossible." Mukuro was nervous, and had no other way of showing it than negative remarks. "I don't look human. I'd be spotted immediately."

"Why." Hiei snorted. "You're fine."

"Well for one I have an _arm _made out of _metal." _Mukuro sneered, "And half my body is scarred from acid. Don't tell me your precious human world as such rarities as well."

"There are plenty of people with fake limbs." Hiei disagreed at once. "And who gives a shit about your scars. What, are you wanting to _impress _humans? I would have thought you'd have liked the chance to scare them." At this, he gave her a callous grin.

Mukuro had to admit that idea was rather tempting.

"... And what if I go." Mukuro finally began to concede. "What if... I don't want to return. Look at you. Look at Kurama. He used to be the greatest Yoko in all three kingdoms. He was feared and adored, exalted like a living god... Now... he's some nameless human. And he prefers it." Mukuro shook her head at this, utterly baffled. "But why I can never understand."

"... You will." Hiei assured her, and there was a bittersweet tenderness within his voice. It was unlike Hiei to be gentle, and yet there were times when the peek of kindness could be found if you looked just past his powerful and cruel remarks. _There... _just out of reach. "You will when you go."

Mukuro smiled, touching his battered brow just short of the hole where the new jagan was soon to be.

"Fearless bastard." Mukuro whispered. "Are you scared of _nothing?" _

"Quite." Hiei sneered in agreement. "... And neither are you. Don't insult us both by lying."

On the surface their exchange was pompous and arrogant. It spoke of vain bravery in the face of nameless dangers, as if nothing could touch them simply because they were demons or hard fighters. At yet, if one were smart, they might have heard a different play on words:

_'You're fearless even though you're petrified. How do you do it?' _

_ 'I learned from you.' _

* * *

Shigure knew the routine well by now.

He would start by moving all the machinery out of the way, till the operating table was clear of the usual obstacle course. Then he would dress in his surgical gown and bring his table forward, all his serums and blades ready. High above in the pinnacle of the domed roof, a seething, wriggling, demonic contraption sensed that it was close to being awakened. It would begin to sway back and forth, waiting greedily for blood.

Shigure would order it to descend, using his demonic energy for authority... and then... all would play out like a work of art. Paint upon paint... blood upon chalk white... goop that would solidify, and texture that would raise up like a mountain from the sea floor.

Yes. This was where he shone. This was where he lived life to the fullest.

He watched Mukuro and Hiei from afar, careful not to be spotted gazing as he laid his supply table out and meticulously washed his hands. He let her soft words float in and out of his ears so as to give them a sense of privacy. Their exchange of words was none of his business, and yet their actions could not be hidden even still. The tender way that she stroked his arm; the small smile that played upon his lips as he gazed deeply into her one good eye; her warmth and body cocooning him from above even as he reached up slightly with pale and clammy fingertips from below. They hurt each other, violently, and often. They screamed and cursed, throwing tantrums and starting fires for no reason.

But they battle their demons through blind rage. That had always been their way.

It could not be denied that they loved each other in their bizarre little way. True, Mukuro was hardly a damsel in distress with lovely locks of flowing hair or a sparkling dress. Hiei was certainly no white knight, selfless and true with a heart of gold.

But they loved each other still, perhaps simply because they'd been battered and chained to the same horrible life. Perhaps because when they laid in one another's arms, they were no longer chained to the earth anymore, but to _each other. _

Shigure's pre surgery preparations were done.

It was time.

"Mukuro." Shigure spoke up, and his boss lifted her head with wary irritation. She was still angry at him for before, it seemed. But as she saw the serious expression upon his face, her anger melted away into strange blank fear. "Can I have a word?"

Mukuro touched Hiei's arm reassuringly, standing up and scooting around the operating table to come to Shigure's side. Shigure looked over her shoulder to see Hiei staring up into the fluorescent light with weary acceptance.

"What." She hissed in a bare whisper.

"It's time." Shigure explained, and the blood drained away from her face. Despite her supposed bravado... she was frightened. "Do you want to be a part of the surgery or not."

"I- what?" Mukuro demanded, confused. "What do you mean, a part of the surgery?"

"Do you want to be a part of the surgery?" Shigure repeated, "Do you want to stay up here during the operation?"

"... Is that even safe?" Mukuro snapped, starting to get angry again, "I thought you had to be _sterile." _

"You will be." Shigure assured her. "I'll take care of that. You haven't answered my question. Do you want to stay up here. Do you want to stay by his side? Or do you want to go downstairs and wait till the end."

Mukuro did not answer, but in her eyes the answer lay behind a veil of wrath of spiteful words.

_Don't make me leave. _

Shigure nodded, looking away to the large metal sink against the wall.

"Go wash your hands." Shigure began, and Mukuro gave a heavy sigh before following his odd little command.

Shigure took the rolling supply table in hand and pushed it right next to the operating table, drawing back even as Hiei caught his eye.

"What are you doing." Hiei snapped.

"Reading up on how to do a surgery." Shigure joked, "Give me a minute, I'm going to look it up real quick."

"You think you're a real gem don't you." Hiei sneered. "I don't have time for your antics."

"Is that so?" Shigure mused, snapping on a pair of gloves even as he heard Mukuro finish at the sink.

"What now?" Mukuro came to his side, looking down at Hiei with worry. "What comes next?"

"The plunge." Shigure grinned at this, tapping at a milky white serum inside a tiny vial. "Do you know what this is, Mukuro?" He showed her the vial, and she shook her head.

"They call it _Kenbo... _The most dangerous anesthetic known to man." Shigure smirked, feeling rather knowledgeable. "One drop too many and Hiei will never wake again. The eternal slumber. The milk of amnesia."

Mukuro did not look delighted by this.

"... Is... Is it really necessary?" Mukuro asked, her hesitancy betraying her fear.

"Well, we could do this _stone sober _if you want. But I'd rather not deafen myself with his screams like last time. He wailed like a cat being gutted with a fishing knife." Shigure joked. Hiei shivered visibly at the recollection.

"... Mukuro, let him work." Hiei spoke up, meeting her eyes.

"But-"

"He knows what he's doing." Hiei finally conceded, and though Shigure could have punched the air with inner boasting, he knew that Hiei's words were hardly for _his _comfort.

"... Fine." Mukuro's tone was bitter. "Get on with it then."

Shigure did not need to be told twice.

Taking the clean IV drip in hand, Shigure unclipped the stopper and the clear fluid began to pour into Hiei's veins once more. The effect was almost instantaneous as Hiei's eyelids began to droop... his breathing slowly becoming steadier.

Mukuro never took her eyes off his own.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Mukuro whispered, clasping Hiei's hand in a bone crushing grip. "And I'll go to human world with you when you're ready."

Hiei smiled.

Shigure injected the Kenbo into the IV.

They watched in silent unison as Hiei's eyes slowly began to close. When he finally took a shuddering, shallow breath, Shigure withdrew the syringe.

"We work as a team now." Shigure ordered, suddenly full of a charging energy. It had been far too long since his last surgery, and his body thrummed with excitement at the chance for fresh blood! He was addicted to the rush, to the heightened stakes. "Come."

He pulled Mukuro physically away from the operating table, taking her to the far wall where a large metal wardrobe was welded to the wall. From within, Shigure withdrew his old familiar faded green surgical robe. He slipped it on, and with it's strange plastic smoothness he felt a rush go through his veins. He handed a spare one to Mukuro, and she careful inserted her arms through the front holes. She looked ridiculously oversized, like a child dwarfed in their parents clothing. Still, Shigure rolled up her arm sleeves till he could see her hands again and gave her a pair of thick yellow surgical gloves. She made to put them on, but Shigure stopped her.

"Stay back. Far back." Shigure warned, "For his sake."

She looked up to the ceiling, her mouth slightly ajar as she sought the words appropriate for such a moment. But there was no japanese word for fear like this.

One did not say fear like this. One only _felt _it.

She stepped back, turning her head so as not to see what was about to occur. Backing all the way up to the wall, she braced herself against the metal dome and slid down to the floor. Placing her head between her knees, she wrapped her arms tight around her legs.

She would wait.

Turning away, Shigure stepped right up to the operating table, his eyes skyward to the plant which waved back and forth with delight.

"_Evoko... Evoko!" _Shigure ordered, raising his hands high! With his charge of demonic energy the plant suddenly burst forth from it's normal containment and Shigure heard Mukuro gasp from across the room. Downward, the plant began to descend, and the high whirring of the machine within started up like a piercing shrill call.

* * *

Silence filled Genkai's sacred dojo. Quiet was normal, rarely interrupted by the sound of more than one voice, but this particular lack of sound was different than usual. This lack of sound was... unnerving.

For in the silence, it was as if screams could be heard bouncing off every old wooden beam, from floor to ceiling like macabre and invisible spider web strands.

Yukina sat on the back porch, clad only in a nightwear kimono which revealed far too much for Kuwabara's security.

Still, he observed her without the slightest hint of lust. For to him, she was not an object of sexual worth... but an angel fallen from heaven. He was privy to her presence only because she had deemed him worthy (for whatever reason). High above a pale autumn moon waned so that a strange white light touched Yukina's porcelain skin. It made her shine... like a shimmering halo of heavenly regard.

"You are far too beautiful to be so sad." Kuwabara murmured, approaching her cautiously as he slowly slid down to sit at her side. Yukina leaned her head, giving him a sweet smile that made his nose and fingers tingle.

"Kazuma... can I ask you a question?" She proposed. He nodded solemnly.

"... Do you like Shimo?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara let out an indignant yet comical snort as he wrapped a large arm around her petite shoulders.

"_Like _him? Course I do, baby!" Kuwabara assured her, "He's your brother, why wouldn't I like him?"

"... Because..." Yukina opened her mouth, closing it even as she looked away. Was that shame in her eyes. "I... I feel as if... somethings... not right. I can't put my finger on what... but my heart aches. It _aches." _

Her voice was filled with emotional distress, and Kuwabara carefully took his other arm so as to cocoon her against his chest. There she lay, her face pressed into his pectorals with complete trust. It was moments like this that truly made life worth living for Kuwabara. It was moments like these that made him think he stood a chance of being with her... no matter how small.

"It's _always _ached." Yukina began to weep quietly, with grave dignity, "All my life it's ached, and I always thought that... that when I found my brother... that my heart would stop aching. That my pain would go away. But even though Shimo has returned to me at last- my heart won't stop crying."

_Click! Ping! Clatter! _

Three hiroseke stones dropped onto the wood, and Yukina hastily brushed her cheeks to keep more from coming forth. She sniffed, perhaps even embarrassed, and pulled away from Kuwabara's hold.

He rubbed her back, worried and morose.

"Baby..." Kuwabara whispered softly, "What can I do to make it better?"

She propped her forehead in the palm of her hand, sniffing again. Closing her burning eyes, she thought for a moment before speaking again.

"... The only thing that's ever helped is when we're all together." Yukina admitted softly. "Like a family... My heart always hurt less when we were as one." She smiled to herself. "You have no idea how... how much it _hurts _to be _alone. _It's worse than Tarukane's stronghold. It's _mental _torture, Kazuma."

He nodded, listening as she wiped her eyes again and scooted closer so that their thighs were squashed together. As she placed a hand upon his knee, he took it upon himself to stroke each of her delicate thin fingers like they were the ivory keys of a sacred piano. Music could be made from them, he was certain.

"'It started the day my mother died." Yukina whispered. "I remember it even though I was very young. Rui took care of me after that. She was my mother's best friend. I haven't heard from her in all these years. I miss her." She admitted softly. "You know, she was the only one besides my mother that loved my brother." Yukina smiled, "I suppose Shimo loved her too. I wonder if he remembers her?"

"You could always ask." Kuwabara offered softly. "I'm sure he'd remember something. It might be fuzzy though. I can't remember much of my mom either."

"What was your mother like?" Yukina asked, suddenly curious if not a little more light hearted. "Why don't you tell me about your mother, and I'll tell you about mine."

Usually Kuwabara did not like speaking about his mother, knowing very little. It made him feel a strange emptiness inside his chest, which couldn't be filled through physical violence or bloodshed. And yet... with Yukina...

The ache was not so poignant.

"Well-" Kuwabara smiled as he began, leaning a little on his knees as he laced his large fingers with Yukina's own. Their eyes met, crimson upon soft brown.

"My mother was very pretty. She had curly hair." Kuwabara ticked off the facts he knew on his fingers. "Dad doesn't have any psychic skills so I think it came from my mom. I know that she was very smart, but I think she was just a stay at home mom or something. I've never heard dad say that she had a job. Still." Kuwabara shrugged, "She knew how to cook the best dishes, and she always had a remedy for every problem. Plus she was tough!" Kuwabara added in fair warning. This made Yukina laugh.

"And... do you think you inherited this toughness too?" Yukina asked with a sly comical touch. Kuwabara blushed. "Along with your senses?"

"Nah, I think Shizuru got that."

They both laughed again.

"So... Tell me a bit about your mom." Kuwabara offered. "Since I told you some about mine."

Yukina's smile fell away as she stared off listlessly into the darkened forests that surrounded the temple. They were alive with the sound of crickets on a normal night... yet on this evening nothing stirred save for a bitter wind that blew the restless tree tops.

"I remember very little." Yukina agreed with Kuwabara. "And what I do recall... is full of sorrow. Strange sorrow. The kind of sorrow that cannot be spoken about."

Kuwabara listened with grave understanding.

"She was tall for a koorime, and very thin." Yukina began, "Like a wraith in the icy winds. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were blood red... her hair was akin to mine." Yukina pointed to her pate she spoke, "But much longer. Down almost to her knees..." Yukina sighed. "I don't remember what her voice sounded like, but I know that it was soft. Because Rui always demanded my mother repeat what she said since no one could hear!" Yukina snorted at this, perhaps slightly irritated. "Rui swears that before my brother was taken from us my mother was a completely different person. She changed though. We all changed."

"Understandable." Kuwabara murmured gently. "Her heart was broken. Her baby was taken from her."

"Still." Yukina smiled bitterly, "She was... strong. Until the very bleak end."

"..How did it happen."

There was no need to illiterate on what Kuwabara meant.

"I don't know." Yukina admitted bitterly, closing her eyes. "My elders said that my mother committed suicide. They said it was extremely dishonorable, that she'd tainted our whole village with her ridiculous nonsense but..." Yukina pursed her lips. "Rui said otherwise. Rui... said it was murder."

"Murder?" Kuwabara gasped, his eyes growing wide with horror. "Yukina, was she certain? If- if your mother was murdered, why..." Kuwabara's fist grew tight with a hot indignant anger, "I'd track down the scum that did it and rip their head clean off!"

His voice had grown loud, and Yukina quickly put a finger over his lips to silence his rage. He blushed, overwhelmed with the intense desire to kiss her finger. Yet he controlled himself as she lowered her hand back into his lap.

"Nothing can be done." Yukina murmured.

"But-!"

"No, Kazuma!" Yukina cut him off, and Kuwabara's rage was quelled again, "Listen to me, and hear my words."

He listened.

"... My Elders are not nice." Yukina's words were parched, stagnant and cold. With each term, Kuwabara could see just how much Yukina _meant _them. Tears were welling up in the corners of her beautiful eyes again- Kuwabara could barely stand the sight. "My Elders tore my family apart. My Elders made my mother's final years horrible, outcasting her from the community. They tried everything, to get me to hate her too. I refused, and so they outcasted _me _as well." Yukina closed her eyes.

Tears fell down her plump cheeks.

"But I couldn't hate my mother." Yukina wept aloud, her face screwing up as she began crying in earnest. "I was- I was the only one- who loved her-" Yukina broke down.

She could not bare to say more. More was not needed.

Kuwabara grabbed her tight, pulling her into his lap as he muffled her sobs.

"I love her." Kuwabara spoke gruffly to hide his own emotional state. "I love her for bringing you to me. I love her too, Yukina. You're not alone on that anymore."

"I just want my brother back..." Yukina moaned. "I just want my brother... I want my family back again."

"But you've _got _your brother, Yukina!" Kuwabara urged, "You've got Shimo back again!"

"I don't _want _Shimo!" Yukina burst across in a fresh wave of tears so that hirosekes fell all about. "I _want _my _brother!" _

Kuwabara's eyes were wide with shock, but he did not voice his concern.

Yukina's words were not those of a mad woman. They were the words of a broken heart. The words of an _honest _heart that could not be denied or disputed. She wanted her brother back. She wanted her family back.

... And Shimo didn't fit the bill.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out."

Keiko smiled serenely as she washed dirty dishes in the overflowing kitchen sink. Yusuke's shop was up and running for one night, and all the usual customers were back with earnest. In order to keep up with the flow, he'd needed to bring Keiko in for support along with her father. Mr. Yukimora was more than happy to help, considering Yusuke his son in law even though the wedding date was still a year away. They would marry when they had the money, and this was the best way of getting funding for the ceremony. With overpacked tables, booths, outside benches, Yusuke was handing out dishes left and right. Keiko was the center of calm, polite and quick with the customers so that smiles were all around even as the waves just kept coming.

"Here's to all of you!" Yusuke cackled, waving a cup of sake high, "Your money is gonna get me married to my beautiful girl! A free round for everyone!"

The crowd cheered, and Mr. Yukimora toasted the happy couple even as he downed his own glass- an unused measuring cup.

* * *

Deep within the forests of Demon World, Kurama was quite content to settle high in the treetops using his massive demonic energy to create a simply hammock like bed made out of vines. Still, despite the level of comfort it was hard to sleep knowing that only a few hundred miles away Hiei was probably screaming in horrible pain.

Kurama did not want to think about it.

And so he simply thought of nothing instead.

"We'll make this right..." Kurama whispered to himself, "And we'll be together as one soon enough. I promise you."

He did not know whether he spoke to Hiei... or to himself.


	12. Into Hell We Go

_She watched him from the bed, smiling to herself without reason. _

_ He had a routine for dressing and bathing, kept up from years of living alone among the forests of fools. He wiped his face clean with his hands, splashing water onto his pale skin with a small yawn. His hair, so staunch and stiff, needed no help being tamed or combed. Hiei did not care for appearances anyway. _

_ Hiei's body, unclothed, was beautiful to her. Not in the way that art or music was beautiful to some... but in the way that massive machinery was. In the way that a killer storm, or a wild ocean beating washing cities into the sea was. _

_ He would look over his pants for holes or tears. If he found any he would stitch them up with meager sewing methods. Content, he would pull them on and buckle all four white belts from bottom to top. Always from bottom to top. _

_ Then came his shirt. _

_ Finally his tunic and scarf. _

_ It was around this time that he would look over his shoulder and see her smiling at him. _

_ Normally he might say something spiteful. But tonight in her dreams, there would be no cruel words. _

_ "I'm scared." Mukuro heard herself whisper. "For you. For us." _

_ "Don't be scared." Hiei smiled, coming to sit on the edge of their bed, "We are together when we battle. No matter what kind of fight it is. No?" _

_ "...Yes..." Mukuro agreed, and there was spark of faint hope inside of her. "But how do we beat this?" _

_ "This fucking surgery Hiei." _

_ Hiei smiled again, placing his hand over her own. _

_ "One day at a time. One hour at a time. One minute at a time." Hiei spoke decidedly. "Till all the minutes, hours, and days run dry. Till all the pain is gone. I will rely upon you in my physical pain... but I will also support you when your heart feels weak." _

_ Mukuro sat up in bed, so that their faces were close... _

_ "What happens next?" She whispered. _

_ "You wake up." Hiei explained, "And it begins." _

_ "What begins?" _

_ "Hell." _

* * *

_"AUUGH!" _

Mukuro snapped awake, her eyes flying open as her heart pounded with renewed vigor. She scrambled to her feet, her chest heaving and her pupils dilated as she took entire scene in.

Blood. Was _everywhere. Utterly everywhere. _

Hiei was thrashing upon the table, suddenly somehow awake and feeling the pain in a semi sober haze! Shigure was hunched over, soaking with crimson red as tentacles from the plant began to shoot back up into the ceiling. The light was knocked over, the IV drip fell with a clatter to the floor!

"Hiei!" Mukuro screamed, bursting forward on wobbly legs, but even as she did Shigure whipped around.

Blood. Guts.

On his hands.

Mukuro froze, a wave of vomit almost spilling from her. She gazed on unseeing, without a shred of understanding. How could someone have _so much blood? _

"STAY BACK!" Shigure shouted angrily "STAY AGAINST THE WALL!"

Mukuro fell onto her backside, her breath coming in rattling gasps.

_Blood... so much blood! _

Shigure was turned around once more, one hand tight on Hiei's torso. Mukuro could not see Hiei's face, Mukuro could not tell how the surgery had gone or if disaster had struck! Hiei's screams were endless, shredding at the chords in his throat as his feet kicked out. Mukuro wanted to put her fingers over her ears but she couldn't, she simply couldn't!

Her face screwed up, but still her eyes could not close! She couldn't look away even as every fiber in her body _begged _her to. Begged her to end the suffering they now had to endure.

"Stay still you little fucker!" Shigure grumbled, seemingly unshaken from the screams and blood. Hiei still kicked out, his screams going _on _and _on! _

Shigure let out an irritated huff, letting go of Hiei's torso to grab the dangling leather straps that hung at different spots below the table. Shigure's hands were quick as a snake's strike, wrapping Hiei up even as Hiei thrashed and howled!

As Shigure bent over, Mukuro caught a glance of Hiei's face.

She wished she hadn't.

Blood utterly covered the normally calm features, so that it appeared as if his entire face had been dumped in a can of red paint. Yet there, upon Hiei's forehead, glaring and roving about like a wild animal, was the new jagan! Mukuro was flabbergasted, unable to accept what she was seeing- for the entire sight was something out of a hellish nightmare. She couldn't wake up, she couldn't pinch herself and stop the screams.

It had been a success... but it the battle was far from over.

Without warning, Hiei's screams stopped, and in the silence Mukuro felt more fear than before. Nervous, she looked up to find that Shigure had injected a thick purplish dye into the IV bag that was now coursing through Hiei's open veins like a river.

"There." Shigure huffed, irritable. "A rather sordid success, don't you think? Now comes the hard part. Would you like to help?"

Mukuro said nothing, still too quelled from the horrific sight of Hiei's brain splayed open like a book to find words. Still, she somehow found the meager strength to rise to her feet.

She slowly stumbled forward, much too small in her oversized surgical suit.

As she came around Shigure's right, inch by inch Hiei's body was revealed.

From the waist down, he was normal save for the fact that he was strapped down. His boots, his pants, his four white belts- Mukuro knew these things. Mukuro was comfortable with these things. But from the waist up, the sight was a foreign one that shook her to the core.

A strange dark yellow dye had dripped down from Hiei's chest onto his stomach so that foul smelling stains were present near his naval. All across his upper chest, needles connected to multi colored tubes were wrapping left and right. They connected to bags, which connected to other bags- all of it a massive maze of chemicals meant to keep Hiei alive as his brain attempted to cope with the trauma of a jagan implant. Surgical tape kept all the needles flat, to ensure no breakage or injury, so that Hiei looked like a plague victim covered in white and dark yellow. Hiei's face was covered in blood, some dried and some still pooled near his two normal eyes still wet. Fresh pulp around the new perimeter of the jagan was hot and swollen, dark purple and pulsing with a constant outflow of blood. The jagan did not look _happy _per say, taking everything in which such roving madness that Mukuro wondered if it was sound.

They eye focused on her, staring intently into her soul. She could feel the mental intrusion- not harsh nor predatorily. Simply... curious. Confused, even.

"Nurse." Shigure attempted to joke. "You wanted to stay and help? I need your help now." Shigure did not move to lift the metal plate covering his face, and Mukuro watched as he peeled the thick yellow surgical gloves off his multi scarred hands to snap on a fresh white pair. Hot steamy towelettes were patiently waiting on the sterile supply tray, and Shigure handed her one as he took another. "Wipe up his forehead, don't touch the jagan. Clean up his whole face if you can. Then we'll wrap the jagan and lower Hiei down through the floor."

"Down?" Mukuro asked, confused. "How?"

"Look at your feet!" Shigure offered, taking his steaming towelette and beginning to wipe the left side of Hiei's face. "This whole table is on a rigging. I can lower it right down into the apartment while the patient recovers. You didn't think I'd keep him up here, did you? God no, it's much too risky. He has to stay in a sterile environment while his brain heals. I'm telling you, the hard part is ahead of us not behind! Are you going to wipe his face or not?"

Mukuro was so entranced by staring at the floor where a dark rectangular line encircled the table that she'd forgotten to clean Hiei's face. With a start, she came around to the Hiei's right side, fearful of touching the bloodied flesh beneath her.

A tube came out of Hiei's mouth, taped down to the side of his face by surgical holdings, and Mukuro watched as the thick purplish liquid kept him under and calm. How had he managed to scream around that tube?

She touched his face, and blood came up on her rag.

"Come on, damnit, where's your spine of steel?" Shigure demanded, halfway through cleaning his side of Hiei's face. "You practically bathe in blood any other day! Get it together or get out!"

Somewhere, in the back of Mukuro's mind, she would have lashed out at such an insult with physical force. But she was so numb from the sight beneath her that she could not summon the energy nor anger necessary to commit the deed. Instead she simply stared at Hiei's face... so marred... so very marred- was it even a face anymore? Would it ever grin? Ever laugh again?

"Mukuro!"

Her head snapped up; her nerves were so fried that even the smallest noise made her start. Shigure was staring at her, looking worried beneath his mask.

"It's going to be _alright." _Shigure assured her, his voice forceful but steady, "If you can't handle this then you need to leave _now. _It doesn't make you weak to be shaken by this sight. It makes you normal."

Mukuro blinked.

"I can handle it." She finally managed to blurt out.

She began to wipe the blood up, taking shaky breaths as the red smeared thinner and thinner. Folding the towel to a clean side, she wiped some more till she could finally see Hiei's actual skin beneath. The hot toweled was warm and drew a pink tinge to the white surface.

The towel was bloodied now, useless for cleaning, and she gave it back to Shigure who handed her a fresh one. Methodically, they cleaned Hiei's face till Mukuro finally reached the area around the jagan.

Once again, her nerves caught up with her. Dare she touch the broken flesh?

"You can clean it, it's okay." Shigure assured her, "See that flap of skin at the top? It's his new eyelid. Just be careful when you go near that... it's thin. Easy to break."

Shigure began to apply a dark yellow ointment onto Hiei's cleaned face, and Mukuro grimaced at the smell.

"What _is _that?" She demanded. "It smells like piss."

"Iodine. Keeps away infection." Shigure explained. "One of the very few inventions that has found its way from demon world to human world. You know most medical remedies are demonic in nature?" Shigure rambled, but Mukuro did not respond. Instead she cleaned in slow circular motions around the jagan. At the touch, the jagan's bright purple pupil immediately roved up to Mukuro's face. Once again, Mukuro felt the strange mental sensation of being searched amid the confusion.

"... It's looking at me." Mukuro murmured, pausing in her cleaning to stare at the jagan. They were locked in a war of eyes now, neither one breaking the stare.

"If it angers you, tell him to back off." Shigure waved it off without much thought. "It's just Hiei's brain, trying to figure out what's up and down. It shouldn't take him near as long since he's been through this process before. Does it bother you?"

"...No." Mukuro shook her head, not breaking her concentrated gaze with the jagan.

She did not know what the consequences would be of contacting the jagan at such a fresh stage. She pondered on asking Shigure, but she'd never asked a man for permission before and she'd be damned if she started now.

She pursed her lips, focusing her mind into a line of thought as the jagan continued to stare.

_Hiei... can you hear me? _

There was no reply.

"If you're going to try and communicate, don't bother." Shigure shot down, and Mukuro scowled. "He's too drugged to respond. He can hear us but he has no idea what we're saying."

"You take him for a dunce?" Mukuro snapped, "Just because he's... hooked up?" She gestured at all the tubes, "Then you're the fool."

"Oh really?" Shigure sneered, accepting her challenge. Leaning over Hiei's face, Shigure raised his voice to a near shout. "Hey Hiei! You miserable midget! You fatherless bastard! How embarrassing is it to know that your girlfriend is taller than you?"

Mukuro's face flushed in a rage. Though Hiei could not defend himself, she could! With the firm meaty side of her open hand, she slapped Shigure clean upside the head so that he gasped and stumbled back in pain. Holding his swollen ear, Shigure gave her an angry look as he gingerly rubbed his swollen flesh.

"Fuck it, Mukuro, I was joking!" Shigure snapped. "Am I not allowed to joke in my own fucking house?!"

"I don't care where we are!" Mukuro snapped right back, seething amid the stressful situation, "You're a goddamn doctor, now act like it! His life is at stake and I won't have you risking it because you want to tell a joke! You're not even funny, you're just an ass!"

Shigure sneered silently, pulling off his now soiled gloves and snapping on a fresh pair so that a pile of ruined latex was beginning to build at his feet.

"Fine." He grumbled, "Just trying to lighten the mood. He can't hear you, so don't try. Get out of the way." Shigure brushed her cleaning aside so that she scoffed angrily.

"Oh so now you're not going to let me do anything? Because you're a selfish arrogant-"

"This process is extremely important, and you are not a licensed surgeon." Shigure cut her off, his tone cold. "Cleaning is easy... wrapping is not."

He finished off a final square inch of skin, laying the ruined towelettes aside to take up a large thick roll of soft white gauze. Upon its surface, Shigure sprayed a clear gooey substance so that the very end of the roll was dripping. With gentle precision, he began to lower the end of the roll of gauze till it was right on top of the jagan. The iris swiveled to stare, looking haughty and angry as Shigure finally covered it up. Unbuckling Hiei's forehead from the operating table, he silently gestured for Mukuro to lift Hiei's head up. She did so, standing at the base of the operating table and gently raising Hiei's head so that Shigure could begin to wrap. He did so methodically with a steady smooth rhythm. Blood still flowed in a light trickle from around the perimeter of the jagan, but he gauze soon covered everything up till nothing could be seen but a faint red tinge amid the white. When Shigure was finally finished, Hiei's jagan was gone from sight and he looked relatively normal. Mukuro lowered his head gently back down to the table, tenderly stroking his tufty locks of ebony hair.

Shigure unclasped all the leather straps holding Hiei into place, sighing with clear exhaustion as he untied his operating dress and shrugged it off onto the floor. Fully exposed now, Shigure finally lifted up the metal plate covering his face, taking it off to place it inside the sterile sink. He fetched a large white sheet from inside an enormous metal cupboard, opening it wide and folding it in half once more to make a long rectangle. He cast it over Hiei's feet absent mindedley, fetching another operating table from the side of the room that was covered with a thick white padding. This table was different than the first, looking much more like a bed with a slanted head placement and rails on either side. Mukuro noted that a long metal pole sticking out from the top was a clear placement for the IV bag. He rolled it right up alongside the soiled operating table so that Hiei could almost slide over on his own. Almost.

"The easiest way to do this is with cloth." Shigure explained, tossing Mukuro the opposite end of the white fabric. "I'll roll him onto his side, you slide your end other. You'll roll him onto his other side, I'll do the same. Then we can pick him up via the cloth and move him onto the bed. Think you can do it?"

"Obviously." She snapped, still irritable.

The process was barbarically simple, and as soon as Hiei was resting comfortably atop the thin sheet, Mukuro and Shigure took heavy fistfuls of the remaining fabric.

"On three. One, two, _three-!" _

Hiei was hardly a heavy burden, and they lifted him up and over without much trouble. As soon as Hiei was safely on the bed, Shigure pulled the thin sheet out from under him, casting it onto the floor as well. Now it was only a matter of moving bags from one pole to another so that the operating table was soon bare of all life. Shigure shoved the whole thing aside, and it rolled away with a great clatter across the tiled floor. Hiei's new bed was then rolled right atop the large rectangle platform, and so they were ready for descent.

"Much to do, much to do..." Shigure talked idly to himself, cleaning off the sterile supply tray so that many things fell to the floor. Mukuro grimaced at the disgusting pile up.

"Is this what you call clean? You're like a pig in a sty." Mukuro snapped. Shigure did not pay her any mind, rolling the supply table over to a large counter full of vials and gauze rolls. As wiped the entire table down with a sterile cloth, he began to pile up several bottles that varied in color and size. Mukuro looked down at Hiei to see that he was shivering violently, and immediately sought a blanket to cover him. Shigure caught her searching the cupboards and shook his head.

"Those are only for surgery. If you want something like a quilt, I've got plenty downstairs." Shigure assured her. "Wait until we lower him down."

"Well hurry up!" Mukuro demanded, "He's shivering."

Shigure did not answer her once again, taking his sweet time as he finally managed to stock his supply tray which he rolled back over to Hiei's side. Clearing the area of any debris, Shigure made sure that the outline of the platform was unclustered of post operational towelettes or sheets.

"Stay here. I'm going to lower you down. Don't let the tray spill." Shigure ordered, locking the wheels of Hiei's rolling bed and leaving them both for the stairwell. Mukuro watched him go, feeling bitter and irritated.

Now she was alone with Hiei, who was silent and pale.

"... He says you can't hear me. He's an idiot." Mukuro whispered, tenderly stroking Hiei's cheek. It was an action that she'd never do upon waking, but now in the silence and secrecy she was able to reveal her gentler side. "I know you can hear me. You were in my dream... I know you did that on purpose. You were with me... to prepare me. To tell me that you'd need me. I heard you." Mukuro's voice was solemn. "I'll do my best. But don't go and turn into some crybaby just because you've had surgery. I don't run with weaklings. You're not a child, you're a man. Act like it."

Underneath the gauze, a soft purple light could be seen. Even now, the jagan was looking at her.

_Thunk! _

Mukuro gasped, grabbing tight onto Hiei's bed as the floor beneath her suddenly gave way about an inch. With the sound of metallic gears whirring to life, she watched in awe as the floor began to drop down into a black abyss below. She bent down to glimpse into the chamber just beneath the operating room to see that it was rather small and cramped, not to mention dark. It was also much more warm. Shigure was holding onto a large wired box, pressing a red button as he watched with mundane interest. Mukuro grabbed the clattering supply tray before it could fall, her other hand tight upon the rail of Hiei's bed. Soon enough, the lift ended it's short run, and Mukuro gingerly stepped off the tiled hold into the new room which was full of home like furniture. Shigure rolled the supply tray out of the way, unlocking the wheels of Hiei's rolling bed to move him right off the lift.

"And up we go." Shigure spoke with finality in his tone lifting the rectangular hold back up, now empty of it's cargo. As soon as the lift was all the way in its starting position, it blended seamlessly into the ceiling and plunged them all into darkness.

"This is where he'll stay when he recovers. It's where they all stay."

Shigure turned on a small lamp atop a bedside drawer and soft light illuminated the cozy scene. Hiei's rolling bed slid snugly into place between two drawers so that he was surrounded on all sides by cozy chairs, bureaus, mirrors, and even a writing desk which looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Shigure lifted the supply tray up off it's rolling cart to set it atop the spare bedside drawer.

"There's a blanket in the wardrobe." Shigure spoke in a gruff voice. "If you want it."

Mukuro did want it, badly, and so she fetched it to find that it was a large patchwork quilt that was so faded it no longer had distinguishable color. She cast it over Hiei, hoping to warm him up, and reached underneath to pull off his boots. She cast them aside underneath the mobile bed, watching as Shigure snapped on yet another pair of fresh gloves (how many had he gone through by now) and extracted a long metallic holder from the supply tray.

"What is that?" Mukuro asked, slightly uneasy at the sight of such a sharp and painful looking object.

"Got to get the tube out." Shigure answered shortly, and even as he spoke he plunged the metal length down Hiei's throat-!

Mukuro gasped, looking away and clapping a hand over her mouth at the same time. Shigure wasted no time and took no prisoners. Mukuro commended him on that, but in the case of Hiei's health she was already shaken up enough. Normally blood and gore was nothing to her, if anything it was rather charming and delightful. But when the blood was Hiei's and the gore caused him pain... everything changed.

It was easy to wield the sword and slice the _enemy_.

The same was not true of the _friend_.

... of the _lover. _

"Queasy?" Shigure sneered, "That's almost funny, Mukuro. I thought you liked blood."

"... Not when it's his." She finally spoke. Shigure did not answer, but she could sense the mood had shifted from a sneer to understanding.

When she looked back around, the tube poking out of Hiei's throat was gone. Instead, A thin plastic tube was wrapped from ear to ear, trafficking oxygen directly into Hiei's sharp nose. The tube itself was now inside a white plastic bag which Shigure promptly chucked into a tiny trash can, pulling off his gloves and casting them onto the floor as well.

"Would you quit it?!" Mukuro finally demanded, disgusted, "You're like a pig, the way you cast shit around. If he's supposed to heal, he needs to be somewhere clean! I thought doctors picked up after themselves."

Shigure cast her a heavy lidded gaze full of sarcastic irritation. He finally bent down with a great huff, picking up the discarded gloves and throwing them promptly into the trash can.

"Happy?" He sneered.

"Only when you die." Mukuro quipped back.

"Eager to kill me, Mukuro? I'm surprised." Shigure rolled his eyes, "Since I just saved Hiei's life, I'd have thought you would be happy to keep me around."

"Do something useful or _get out." _Mukuro snapped, pointing to the door behind her which lead back into the kitchen and living room. Shigure shrugged, nonplussed, and he left promptly.

"Don't expect him to wake for a good while." Shigure warned, "And when he does... it won't be sunshine and roses."

"I do not care for either." Mukuro's tone was haughty. How dare he presume that she would be so naive as to expect full results upon Hiei's waking? She might not be a doctor but she wasn't a _moron. _"So get out."

"Suit yourself." Shigure finally conceded, and he closed the door behind him as he went plunging the room back into a quiet stillness.

Mukuro stared at the door for a while before turning back to stare at Hiei.

He was deathly still and pale, covered in bandages draped with iodine and tape. Long gone was the image of a courageous and powerful hearted man draped in black. In the place of what was known was something foreign and frightening: Hiei... weak and vulnerable to attack.

If any number of enemy demons knew, Hiei would be dead before the night fell. Mukuro would have to be his physical voice and presence till he once again had the ability to voice it himself. She would do so willingly, but not gladly.

She had not realized how much she needed him till he was beyond her reach, locked in an internal struggle of healing and trauma.

She sat down in a lazy chair beside Hiei's bed, curling her legs up and rubbing the scarred side of her face.

"... and now we wait." she spoke aloud to herself, settling into the stillness like a monk into prayer. "... now we wait."

* * *

Yusuke had never considered himself rich, but after two weeks of working the ramen stand with Keiko and Mr. Yukimora, he was now in the possession of a great deal of money.

"I'm rich, bitch!" Yusuke cackled, perched atop a rickety stool as Keiko wiped the already clean counters with methodical care. It was near dawn, and all their customers were long since fled except for a man sitting atop his rolling suitcase eating a bowl full of hot ramen. He toasted Yusuke with a toothless grin even as Keiko set him a dirty look.

"Yusuke." Keiko whispered heatedly, "No cursing in front of customers."

"I don't give a shit what he thinks!" Yusuke laughed, toasting the old man back, "He knows that! He likes it, look, he's grinning! Come on you wrinkled bastard give me another toast! Here's to money!"

The old man just laughed, nodding happily and finishing the rest of his soup by drinking straight from the bowl. Finished, he toasted Keiko and Yusuke with the empty cup and placed it atop the counter which Keiko took with a polite bow.

"Thank you for your patronage." Keiko repeated the old familiar line. The old man, happy to give more, even fished another handful of yen and placed it in the already overstuff mason jar which was flowing with money.

"Come back anytime, you gremlin! Go chase those skirts in foreign lands! Have a good plane ride!"

The man left, rolling his fat suitcase along with idle speed so that he soon vanished into the soggy mist that was rolling in from the near shore. Birds were beginning to chirp, and Yusuke let out an enormous yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Keiko I'm so tired I couldn't grab your butt if I tried." Yusuke admitted. Keiko snorted at this, instead skirting around the counter and closing up shop with a change of signs and a click of the fluorescent neon lights. Only their shop light was on now, and she locked the door behind her as she began to clean tables and booths.

"Count the money!" Keiko urged, "Let's see how much we got!"

"All we need is about 12,000 more yen!" Yusuke urged, looking very hopeful as he poured the contents onto the counter behind the bar. "Come on baby, hit me with your best shot!"

He began to count, falling into giddy silence as Keiko collected glasses, plates, napkins, chopsticks, sake cups, and spare change that had fallen about.

"Oh Yusuke..." Keiko sighed, shaking her head, "I'm so worried about Yukina. Have you seen how pale she's getting lately? She looks simply awful. I wonder if her health is waning. Maybe it's got something to do with Hiei. I'll bet that's it." Keiko did not look pleased, "I hope that we hear back from Kurama soon. _Surely _he's found out something by now. Yusuke?" Keiko spoke up, for her normally chatty fiance had fallen into grave silence.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" Keiko asked, "Did we not get enough?"

"... 239,400." Yusuke finally blurted out.

"What?" Keiko was utterly lost.

"Keiko... we got 239,400 yen." Yusuke looked up in awe. "We've got... we've got double, triple what we need! We- we have enough!"

Keiko's doe brown eyes were wide with shock and delight. She even dropped a few plates as her hands flew to her mouth.

"We can get married?!" Keiko cried out, joy filling her heart like a bright sun.

"We can get married!" Yusuke crowed, a rooster in his own right as he bolted from behind the bar and scooped Keiko up into his arms, "We can get married!"

"I'm getting married!" Keiko shrieked, "I'm getting married!"

They hugged each other for a very long time, too wrapped up in their elation to notice a misty figure approaching through the shadows of early morning. Yet even as they kissed passionately, wrapping their hands about one another, a foul oder permeated the aid and caused them to step back.

"...Did you...?" Keiko asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "You wouldn't- you wouldn't actually _pass gas _while kissing me would you?"

Yusuke balked, taken aback, "What do you take me for an animal? But I get what you're saying... something's rank. And I don't think it's either of us."

Yusuke sniffed, looking about to find the source.

What he saw, stopped his hormonal brain in its tracks.

"_FUCKIN' HELL!" _Yusuke screeched, letting go of Keiko and pointing out of the shop, "Kurama!"

"Kurama?!" Keiko looked around in shock, but all was made clear as Kurama himself finally cut through the last of the fog and revealed himself to the two old friends.

He looked _wretched. _Utterly _wretched. _

Twigs and leaves were sticking out of his unkempt mane of red hair that now looked closer to brown. He was utterly covered in mud, and smelt like an animal. Yusuke didn't know whether to laugh or cry, fearful of what the sight meant for the spirit team.

"Kurama, are you-" Yusuke stifled a laugh, "Are you _okay?" _

"Quite well, thank you Yusuke." Kurama coughed, shrugging off his ruined jacket and throwing it over his shoulder with grave dignity, "I heard your elation and thought I'd come calling. Forgive my appearance... I have only just gotten back."

"From _Spirit World?" _Yusuke demanded, "What, Koenma make his palace out of _mud?" _

"From Demon World." Kurama corrected, and Yusuke fell silent with understanding.

"Demon World." Yusuke repeated.

"Indeed." Kurama nodded.

"...You do remember we agreed on _Spirit World _right?"

Kurama was not impressed, and rubbed the dirtied bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yusuke, I remember things from ten thousand years ago, would you kindly give my intellect for faith?"

"Just saying man!" Yusuke threw up his hands in defense, "I didn't exactly recall us talking about Demon World!"

"I went on a whim. A very good whim, actually. I now know the full and bitter truth, and I wish to share it with you." Kurama explained.

"What do you mean, Kurama?" Keiko asked, starting to get nervous. "How do you know the full truth? Do you mean about Shimo? What did you find about him?"

"First of all, Keiko, I'd like to make one thing to you and Yusuke extremely clear." Kurama paused to cough, pulling a few leaves out of his hair with ruined dignity.

"Shimo is not a man." Kurama started. Yusuke waited with baited breath, and the seconds felt like hours as Kurama pulled out a few more leaves.

"Shimo... is a _doll." _

* * *

"Alright now explain to me what the fuck is going on."

It had been a long and brutal walk back to Yusuke and Keiko's shared apartment. Kurama had refused to give details until he was able to change into fresh clothes and take a bath. Yusuke couldn't blame him, but after hammering his stoic friend with a thousand unanswered questions he was starting to get a little agitated.

Yusuke sat on the toilet with the lid closed, smoking a cigarette with the window open so as to not alert Keiko who was making the three of them breakfast in the kitchen. Kurama was in the shower, attempting to scrub out two weeks worth of demon world from his body by using every flowery smelling soap that Keiko possessed in her 'artillery'.

"I've already told you. Shimo is a doll."

"Yeah but you haven't told me _how!" _Yusuke demanded, "Or _why! _Damnit Kurama, this is killing me!"

"Incorrect." Kurama chided him, "the nicotine in your lungs is killing you. I am merely _testing _your _patience." _

"Well shit, that's as good killing me!" Yusuke snarled, squatting in an awkward stance to throw his half finished cigarette into the toilet before flushing it. This was opportune for just as Yusuke sprayed an odor neutralizer into the air, a rapt knock came at the door.

"Damn!" Yusuke hissed, opening the door with a cheesy smile.

Keiko stood in her flannel pajamas, braless with a blackhead strip over her nose. She wore wooly socks for comfort and bore a tray loaded with delicious food.

She scowled.

"You were smoking." Keiko assumed.

"Yeah." Yusuke didn't even try to lie, simply hanging his head.

"Kurama's making you be patient." Keiko added conclusively.

"And he's horrid at it." Kurama chuckled from the shower, and so Keiko scooted into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"I brought you breakfast!" Keiko chirped, setting down the tray of food on the pathetically small sink counter. Thus was the pit falls of living in a cramped one bedroom apartment; still... they couldn't be happier. Giving Yusuke a kiss and squirming at the taste of smoke upon her lips, Keiko passed a small bowl filled with rice balls into the shower. Kurama, hidden by the shower curtain, was slightly startled by the ghostly female hand coming through the hot steam- he took the bowl gratefully and stuffed a few rice balls into his mouth, eating and bathing at the same time. He was famished for human food.

"Are you going to tell us now?" Yusuke demanded as Keiko perched herself atop his knee and began to drink miso soup right from the bowl. Yusuke grabbed sausage after sausage (an American treat he adored), shoving them at an alarming rate into his mouth.

"Thank you for the food, Keiko. I was very hungry." Kurama began, but upon hearing Yusuke's groan of anger he immediately turned into story form. "I'll be happy to tell you all now, Yusuke."

"_Fuckin, _finally!"

"Yusuke!"

"Sorry, but he does this all the time, you know I'm not patient!"

"I traveled to Spirit World and was greeted warmly by our good friends Botan and Koenma." Kurama began loudly, overriding Yusuke's whine of protest. "They were rather shocked to see me after such a long time, but when I explained the situation they understood at once."

"So what are they up to? It's been ages since we've seen the pair of them. They shackin up? " Yusuke asked through a mouthful of sausage.

"Koenma's doing just fine as king of Spirit World." Kurama chuckled, eating another rice ball as he washed the dirt out of his hair, "He's not moved from his original office, though. I suppose he enjoys the familiarity of it all. Still, he's just and fair... a fine example of a ruler. Botan still keeps a firm eye on him though. She's no longer the guardian of the river Styx. I believe she's moved up in rank. She also wears her hair differently now-"

"Okay, okay, enough with the jabbering, now what did they say about Shimo?"

Kurama paused, stepping directly under the faucet to get all the soap off his face. When he emerged, he began once more, "We replayed the scene where Hiei first met Shimo on Koenma's TV... quite a lot went on in front of our eyes. Shimo and Hiei spoke to one another when Hiei had him pinned against the wall. Hiei demanded to know how Shimo knew the things he knew. Shimo's response was to ask Hiei what he feared when Hiei looked at him."

"So that's why he threw him to the ground." Yusuke nodded. "Makes sense."

"In that moment, when Hiei attempted to pursue Shimo's mind with the jagan, another interaction occurred but it was not on a level that I initially understood. By using Koenma's TV, we listened to the underlay... the volume that usually can only detect ghosts."

"Don't tell me it was a ghost."

"Not entirely." Kurama scrubbed his face hard with an apricot soap, "It was a memory. A memory of a woman screaming."

"A woman screaming?" Keiko piped up, very confused indeed, "What on earth for? And how?"

"It wasn't clear to me at first... until I did a bit of digging." Kurama finally washed off his face, turning off the water and reaching a hand out of the shower to grab a towel without revealing himself. "Botan, George, and I looked up every file we could... We tried names like Shimo, Hiei, Yukina, the Hyouga... you name it we pulled it. Little results came forward. When we tried Spirit Worlds computer bank, Shimo and Hiei had no files underneath their name. The Hyouga had many files, and of course Yukina was also present... but Shimo and Hiei were not to be found. We tried hard copies of the files, still nothing."

"How odd!" Keiko murmured, "Maybe someone swiped them?"

"We thought that at first, and so I decided to do a bit more digging into Hiei and Yukina's background looking for enemies. Tarukane has been dead for a long time, so Yukina was clean. Frankly, Hiei's files were null to the point. But I saw a link on Yukina's file for her mother. A woman named Hina."

"Hina..." Yusuke repeated the name. "So... Hiei's mother is named _Hina." _

"Exactly." Kurama tied the towel around his waist, covering himself well before drawing back the curtain and wringing out his hair. "Keiko, thank you so much for allowing me to shower. I must confess I do not enjoy being filthy."

"It's no problem." Keiko smiled, taking the empty bowls and stacking them back up on her tray. "I'll go put these in the sink. Why don't we take this to the living room? I'll leave you to dress." Keiko left, closing the door with her foot as she did.

"Here." Yusuke thrust some of his own clothes at Kurama, "Till you can get your own."

"Much obliged." Kurama grunted, unfolding the frayed jeans and dressing as quickly as he could. Yusuke didn't bat an eyelash, having worked with Kurama and seen him naked plenty of times before. As Kuwabara had said once in the Dark Tournament locker rooms, "If you've got anything I haven't seen before I'll be the first to tell you!"

* * *

"So Yukina and Hiei's mother's name is Hina..." Keiko paused, "I wonder where she could be?"

"I'm afraid Hina passed away some time ago." Kurama sighed.

They sat upon Keiko and Yusuke's worn out couch, drinking hot green tea to cope with the cold weather outside. In one of Yusuke's old sweatshirts and a wooly pair of socks, Kurama was extremely relaxed and felt like he might fall asleep at any moment. Still, he knew that before he napped he would need to explain everything to Yusuke and Keiko.

Yusuke was sprawled out across the couch with his feet in Kurama's lap. Keiko sat adjacent to them in a lazy boy chair full of holes, curled and and quiet.

"That's so sad..." Keiko murmured, "I hope it was peaceful."

"Well, that's the thing. George found Hina's file. It had been swiped of it's contents save for a note that simply read 'died a foolish martyr'."

"The _fuck _does that mean?" Yusuke grumbled. "Who the hell writes something like that?"

"An enemy." Kurama agreed, "And it got me wondering... if Shimo was telling the truth about being from the Hyouga, combined with the fact that Hiei and Yukina were born in the Hyouga... what if the enemy was also from the Hyouga?"

"And what if they were in league with Shimo." Yusuke added.

"Precisely." Kurama agreed, "So I decided to do a bit more digging. Of course, I would have gone for ages had I not been contacted by Mukuro."

"Mukuro, where have I heard that name before..." Keiko wondered aloud, "I swear I know that name!"

"Hiei's girl." Yusuke answered shortly, "She's one of the most powerful demons that I know though, so don't go thinking she wears skirts and perfume like you do."

"What, can't power and beauty coincide?" Keiko grumbled, narrowing her eyes, "Women don't have to choose between pampering themselves and being strong Yusuke. They can do both."

"I agree with you, Keiko." Kurama smiled, " But I'm afraid that Mukuro is not exactly... feminine in her approach."

"I bet Hiei wouldn't like a girl like that anyways." Keiko gave a small sigh with defeat. "He's so.. well... Hiei."

"Mukuro sounded very upset." Kurama continued on after a hesitant pause, "She demanded that I come to Shigure's hut in demon world as quickly as I could. She said that Hiei needed help."

"Help? When the hell has Hiei ever asked for help?" Yusuke demanded, "Sounds suspicious to me already."

"I did as she bade, leaving a note for Botan and Koenma. I took a portal to demon world that was conveniently close to Shigure's hut... it's in the southern plains, right outside of the lower most edge of the Forest of Fools. You remember where Sensui fought us on the Plateau of the Beheaded?"

"Hard to forget?"

"Well essentially if you turned south and walked until your legs fell off you'd be in the area." Kurama gave a quirky smile at this, "I found Shigure and Mukuro just as I suspected... and Hiei too."

"Well?" Yusuke demanded after a lengthy pause from Kurama. Kurama shook his head.

"... It's bad." Kurama admitted quietly. "Hiei's bad."

Yusuke sat up straight, his brown eyes hard and full of a wary nervous glow.

"What do you mean. Bad." Yusuke's tone turned serious. "Do I need to be making a trip to demon world?"

"Hiei's jagan is dead."

"Dead?" Keiko gasped, visibly horrified. Yusuke winced, as if experiencing the physical pain Hiei no doubt had felt. "But how?"

"Shimo." Kurama explained with pursed lips, "Shimo reflected one of Hiei's most important memories, confusing the jagan and crippling it. It was a very painful and slow death... and Hiei has suffered grievously. Shigure is going to operate. I suspect by now he already has and Hiei is recovering at his hut."

"Damn." Yusuke whispered, sitting all the way up and putting his feet on the floor. "... Damn, damn, _damn!" _

Yusuke stood up, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Who the fuck does this Shimo bastard think he is?" Yusuke foamed, furious, "Fucking with my friends! I'll break his neck!"

"I share your sentiment." Kurama agreed, "But I urge you to let me finish. There is more to my story."

"I don't want to hear it! I already know what I need to!" Yusuke snapped, snatching the keys to his motorcycle and heading for the door, "I won't stand by while some stupid prick tries to work off members of my team!"

Kurama flicked his finger and a large ficus by the door suddenly sprouted a demonic like tentacle that grabbed Yusuke tight by the arm.

"Kurama!" Keiko and Yusuke cried in unison.

"Please don't kill my plant, I've been trying for ages to get it to grow." Keiko urged, stressed. Yusuke was affronted.

"Let me go damnit!" Yusuke snapped, struggling with the plant.

"Not until you have heard the rest."

"Damnit, I don't need to hear the rest!"

"Then I cannot let you go."

"Kurama you're a fucking _dick!" _Yusuke snarled.

"I may be." Kurama paused, "But when a friend urges me to listen, I _listen." _

Yusuke paused, and in the halting struggle the plant tentacle slowly receded back into the ficus. Yusuke gave Kurama a menacing look.

"... So what else is there." Yusuke growled, his patience extremely thin.

"After talking with Mukuro and Shigure, I discovered the final link to Shimo's true identity." Kurama explained. "Hiei is the only male to have ever been born in the Hyouga, and because of his birth he was cast out from the all female society. His mother and sister were outcasted... but the elders of the community still damned Hiei and considered him the bringer of the apocalypse." Kurama paused, "Yusuke... Shimo is not a person. Shimo is not even alive. He is a doll, animated only by the magic of the koorime elders. His sole mission is to destroy Hiei; the elders know now that Hiei is alive, after having escaped his near death in infancy. Do not think that attacking Shimo will be easy. He will undoubtably be barred from physical duress. We will have to plot. To plan... Hiei will recover at Shigure's. When he returns, it is my hope that Mukuro will come with him. If she does, she will be an extremely valuable asset in destroying Shimo."

"... So we've gotta wait, is that what you're telling me?" Yusuke finished with a dry voice.

"Yes." Kurama nodded, looking somber.

Yusuke deflated, all the anger and energy leaving him in a rush.

"... How are we going to tell Yukina... and Kazuma." Keiko asked, sounding just as sad as Yusuke and Kurama looked. "They both think that Shimo is Yukina's brother. They'll be heartbroken-"

_knock knock knock!_

All three fell silent at once, and Yusuke (nearest to the door) glanced at the front step with wary distaste.

"...Shit." Yusuke grumbled putting down his keys with a huff, "If that's the fuckin land lady, I payed rent a week ago!" He opened the door with an irritated scowl.

Kazuma Kuwabara stood upon the front step looking miserable and exhausted.

"...Got a minute?" Kuwabara asked. "I've got stuff on my mind, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Hearing Kuwabara's voice, Kurama and Keiko immediately came into the hallway. Upon seeing his other friends, Kuwabara seemed relatively surprised.

Yusuke turned around, catching Kurama's eyes.

_No more lies... _they seemed to say.

"...Yeah," Yusuke turned back around, giving Kuwabara a grim smile. "I think... we need to talk to you... too..."


	13. Find Yourself

Silence.

Pure. Total. Utter silence.

Mukuro did not know how many days had passed, nor how many were still to come. She had stayed endlessly by Hiei's side in the cramped recovery room below the operating table, keeping quiet save for the occasional cough or sneeze that came by dust. Shigure popped in every three hours to check Hiei's vitals and change the bandages. He'd long since lifted the veil of anesthesia, but Hiei still remained in a lulled state of strange delirium. He would wake, twist his head to spot Mukuro laying beside him, and would ask for water or simply say 'hello'. His ability to communicate began to grow strong after a few days.. but it was still weak compared to his normal snarky attitude.

Mukuro did not say much for her part. She simply did not know _what _to say anymore.

"You stink." Shigure commented one day, "Take a shower. I'll hold your spot while you bathe."

"Get the fuck out." Was her only reply, and so he did to leave her in bitter silence once more.

She would not leave his side, she would not bare him to the elements... she would keep vigilant watch till the day came when he could protect himself once more.

Because she was certain that he would do the same for her.

* * *

Several days passed before Hiei could finally gain the strength to make the conscious effort of sitting up. Walking was difficult and it seemed that his sense of balance had been thrown through a loop. Every time that he rose from the bed, Hiei would only stumble to the mirror to stare at himself. The sight of his reflection seemed to frighten him, and he would quickly return to bed with Mukuro's help.

"One foot in front of another." Mukuro would constantly say, "Don't look at your fucking feet, I won't let you fall."

Another dip came with Hiei's eating habits. Normally Hiei would go from feast to famine, gorging himself after long periods of starvation. However, when it came to healing Hiei preferred to eat like a bird or deer. He would nibble few, but often.

Mukuro often fed him to keep a mess from being made on the only quilt they had for a bed. Hiei's hands were so shaky and full of drip tubes that he could barely hold a pair of chopsticks. Still, Shigure kept Hiei on a firm regiment of miso soup, rice, and fowl. The more meat Hiei eat, the stronger he became... but he was a far cry from the man he'd once been.

"You can't stay with him like this forever." Shigure warned. "You have an empire to run Mukuro. Kirin's been over here at least ten times to try and get a word. I've sent him away but he still keeps coming back. You have to remember your responsibilities as -"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mukuro snapped, her temper flaring up at once. "I know my responsibilities, Shigure! I am your _boss!" _

Hiei, sitting up and slightly aware of what was occurring, gave Shigure a loathsome look.

"Do you think we are simple minded?" Hiei growled.

"I think you're _absent _minded." Shigure argued, "You may be content, wrapped up in your little cocoon of love underneath my operating room, but there's a world outside of this hut and it's calling your damn name!"

Hiei leapt from the bed!

Gasped- and nearly fell to his knees.

Mukuro dropped the bowl of miso, and it shattered on the floor as she held him tight around the waist.

"Let go of me!" Hiei spat angrily, clinging tight to the bed rails as he glared at Shigure, "Let go of me, I can hold myself up!"

"Really? Three days ago you could barely _sit _yourself up!" Shigure snapped. "Don't get fresh with me just because I'm reminding you that life goes on! While you've been dwelling down here, just remember that the doll is still around your sister! Unprotected!" Shigure added with an icy tone.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"... Fuckin bastard." Mukuro whispered, letting Hiei stand on his own as she bent down to scoop up the shards of the bowl. Taking a towel from the small sink in the corner, she laid it over the dregs of miso soup to soak it off of the floor. Hiei slowly made his way over to the mirror, staring at his reflection once more, "I swear I'm about _this close _to killing him myself. Just for the pleasure of it."

"He's right though. To an extent." Hiei added with a sneer. Yet there was no bite in his tone, and he seemed dampened in his sour mood. He turned around, looking at Mukuro. "You've stayed here with me long enough. I did not require it of you nor ask it of you. Return to the centipede if you wish and continue on. I'll leave as soon as I am able."

Mukuro scowled, tossing the bits of bowl into the trash along with the soaking towel. "I'm not leaving you." She muttered, rather annoyed with Hiei's inability to take a hint. How many times did one have to beat him over the head before he _got the point? _

"Fool." Was his only reply.

Two more days passed, and with each hour Hiei seemed determined to regain his independency. He refused Mukuro's help at all costs, and even attempted to bathe though he had to use a plastic chair and could only wash himself in spurts. Shigure was amused, but kept his humor to himself as he continued on barring Kirin from the door and working on cleaning his operating room from the recent surgery. Twice, while Mukuro and Hiei worked to recover and recuperate, weak demons came to have a jagan implant and were turned away. One was so adamant that Shigure had to force him out the door with threats on his life.

"Impudent low life." Hiei sneered as he watched Shigure descend the stairs with exhaustive effort, "They never learn."

* * *

It was a misty morning, unmarked save for Hiei throwing up once, when Kirin finally had enough of Shigure's insolence.

A crash loud enough to wake the dead sounded from the operating room, and Mukuro (fast asleep in the lazy chair) sprung to life with a gasp as she looked to the ceiling where dust was being shook loose. Hiei, exhausted and ill, instinctively attempted to reach for his sword- but his sword was no longer upon his hip, and he was far too weak to lay siege on the intruder.

"Leave it to me!" Mukuro snapped, jumping from the chair at once to barge through the door and storm up the circular stairs.

Shigure was already on the scene and as Mukuro burst into the operating room she was given full view of Kirin, her tallest and angriest soldier attempting to beat Shigure to a pulp.

She paused.

Kirin punched with incredible speed, his powers as an intermediate sorcerer coming forth as Shigure had to dodge bolts of hot green and blue light that exploded from Kirin's palms! They left scorch marks on the floor that smelled like acid, and Shigure barely managed to get out of the way twice as he dove behind the operating table to grab a small scalpel. He needed his O-ring, and quickly!

"I've told you before!" Shigure shouted angrily, "She doesn't want to be bothered! You think I haven't tried getting her up here?!"

"You haven't tried _hard enough!" _Kirin bellowed like a bull, and with his words he grabbed the Operating Table forcibly with both hands and _ripped _it in half! Metal scraped and screamed, forced apart and bent out of shape as Shigure was shoved onto his backside from the force. "You want this kingdom to fall, I'm certain of it! You've not told her a word! You want this kingdom to fall so you can control it yourself!"

"_I AM NO THEIF!" _Shigure took great offense, clambering back to his feet and grabbing a tray at once. He launched it at Kirin, who only had so much time to deflect. The second round of fighting commenced, with both men giving up their respective talents for sheer brute force. Mukuro simply leaned against the wall, watching the struggle with sneering disdain.

Such petty fights were for men too foolish to know how to dispute with _words. _What utter ignorance.

"If you're quite done." Mukuro drawled loudly.

At first the men did not seem to hear her, still fighting and bickering like a pair of cranes during mating season. Soon enough, however, they slowly halted their dispute till Kirin and Shigure were untangled from one another, looking around to where she stood in amazement.

Mukuro did not bat an eyelash, thoroughly irritated.

"Kirin, what do you want." Mukuro snapped, "I'm busy."

"My lord!" Kirin cried out, scrambling to his feet with a pant, "You have been greatly needed at base! We've had severe disturbances to the west and need your leadership in order to conquer-"

"You need... my leadership... to run out a band of thieves?" Mukuro sneered. "You couldn't do it _by yourself? _You need mommy to make you feel secure?"

Kirin fell silent at this, quelled by her clear sarcastic rage. He glanced at his feet, too embarrassed to meet her eye.

"We did not know what direction to take-"

"Kill!" Mukuro snapped, "Kill without mercy. Slaughter then all until none are left standing. What do you take me for, a hostage assembler? I do not care for more people to feed, your lousy soldiers are more than enough on my back!"

"Our soldiers are not lousy!" Kirin balked, taking personal offense as the last man to be first in command.

"They are lazy, spoiled, whiney, incompetent dick swingers that can't hold a candle to my personal guard! I get more done with one man than I do with five hundred of them!" Mukuro snarled, and Kirin was cowed with her shouts. "The only reason we are where we are today is because our latest generals have gained ground with firm discipline! Not your lacking form of punishment!"

At this, Kirin's expression turned sour, and in the silence Mukuro did not let up with her disapproving gaze.

"Slaughter them all." She finished shortly. "Slaughter _anyone _that threatens our advances. As for my presence at the centipede do not expect it for some time. I am busy with personal work and will not be able to attend your mundane rituals of soldier life. Until I return, you are in charge."

Kirin blanched, looking up to Mukuro with a strange glimmer of awe and respect.

"My- My lord?" Kirin demanded, confused. "I'm in charge?"

Mukuro leaned in, her fangs barred, and Kirin immediately backed up.

"Do _not _disappoint me." Mukuro warned in a low and deadly voice.

Kirin bowed, and she knew her warning had been recognized.

"Go." Mukuro snapped. "Continue in our usual fashion and hold down the fort till I return. Do not let the lower soldiers know I am not present... Let it be as if I am in my quarters as usual."

"What of Hiei?" Kirin asked, "Will he be joining my lead?"

"Hiei is rec-"

"Hiei is away." Mukuro snapped, cutting across Shigure with a glare. "He is working with me. We will both return when we are able. Until then, you are in charge."

"My lord. I will not fail you." Kirin swore, bowing low once more before turning to head for the door.

"What, no apology for thinking I was trying to overthrow our boss?!" Shigure snarled at Kirin's retreating back. Kirin flicked Shigure off over his shoulder, and slammed the door behind him.

Shigure swore under his breath, looking at his table in disdain.

"Goddamnit, this is going to take forever to repair." Shigure snarled. gesturing to the shredded metal, "That dunderhead! That fucking idiot! Thinking I'd try to overrule you- what the hell would I want a third of the Makai for? I'm damn good with my own hut, thank you very much."

Mukuro rolled her eyes, flicking her ki at Shigure's table. Allowing the metal to heat to a gilded form, she sneered as Shigure fell silent while she slowly helped the table to return to it's original form. It was wilted, a little bent, but still a usable table. Her ki retreating, she turned for the stairs to return to Hiei below.

"Thanks." Shigure called aimlessly after her back. She did not answer.

* * *

"You're going to regret putting Kirin in control." Hiei drawled from the bed, curled up on his side with his eyes half closed. He was exhausted from a day of walking back and forth in his tiny room, and had only a bare bowl of miso soup to eat. He was weak, even still, and Mukuro knew that despite what he'd like to think Hiei still had very far to go.

"I had no choice." Mukuro shrugged, not too distressed. She looked away to the door which separated their compartment from the living room, "You should have seen Kirin squabbling with Shigure. Pathetic."

"they all are." Hiei agreed. "Obsessed with advancement in our world."

"Some would say we were once that way." Mukuro added fairly.

"I never wanted advancement... only her."

Mukuro gave him a small smile.

Curled in her chair, Mukuro reached out through the stillness and touched the jet black tufts of Hiei's hair. Hiei closed his eyes all the way, breathing deeply.

"She must be wonderful." Mukuro murmured, her fingers lightly stroking the stiff strands of black and white.

"She is." Hiei agreed quietly.

"Does she look like you?" Mukuro asked, "With black hair and red eyes? You are twins after all."

"No." Hiei sighed, his eyes still closed. "No, she has aqua hair like our mother. All Koorime females look like their mothers... She's no different. She has red eyes though."

"So you have your mothers eyes."

"I don't know."

Hiei fell silent, and Mukuro continued to stroke his hair.

"... I have to get back to her." Hiei opened his eyes, looking to Mukuro. "... I have to get back to her as soon as I can. She's in danger so long as the doll is near. I'm certain our elders have sent it to finish off the pair of us. Now that they know I'm alive, they'll stop at nothing. Nothing." He added bitterly, "Bitches..." he whispered.

Mukuro said nothing, nodding silently as she tucked her other hand between her chin and shoulder.

"Give it a few more days." Mukuro offered, "Get well, get strong. We'll travel to human world as soon as we can."

"We?"

"I'm not going to loose my best general to some worthless cretin just because he's ill." Mukuro snorted. Hiei did not reply at first, instead gazing over her face.

"General, am I." He murmured tonelessly, "Is that all."

Mukuro rolled her eyes. Men... such pathetic creatures. Despite all their huffing and puffing they crumpled like paper when they felt unneeded by the women of their choosing.

"No." Mukuro muttered back. "You know that. Don't start whining."

Hiei grinned mischievously. It was the first time that he had smiled since his surgery, and it felt like ages since Mukuro had seen the corners of his mouth upturn. She'd missed that smile, rare and fleeting. It held promise for the future... beautiful promise.

"I'll leave that to Shigure." Hiei whispered. "Or Kirin."

Mukuro did not hesitate.

Leaning in with a light breath, their lips touched for the first time in a long time.

They did not love like ordinary couples, and their kisses were just as unique. Hard but dry, not for the showing of affection but the touching of skin- the assurance that they were both real and safe. Their teeth clashed, their tongues lashed out. It was not a heated passionate act, full of lust and the desire for sex. It was a consuming act, a deep and primal urge to be so full of one another that there would be no difference between the pair of them- no definitive line between who was who.

His taped hand came to stroke the scarred side of her face, and her dulled flesh tingled in the muscle where his warm fingertips stroked. She shivered, a little cold despite their intimacy, and Hiei sat up straighter to get better access to her mouth. Cupping her chin in his hands, he pulled her by the small of the back, urging her to his bed.

There was no need for sex, but if she was cold, he would warm her all the same.

Mukuro clambered onto the thickly padded mattress, and it was distinctly warm from Hiei's constant napping along with the large covering quilt. It warmed her at once, and she shivered again as she laid her head upon Hiei's chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was strong, firm and steady like a beating drum... yet she easily recalled when it had sounded extremely faint and weak. She treasured the strong beat, taking great comfort in its steadfast melody.

"Soon you'll see." Hiei murmured softly into the top of her pate, "What human world is."

"Mundane, and smelly." Mukuro grumbled into his chest.

"Yes." Hiei chuckled. "and more."

Mukuro did not ask him to illiterate, and he lay quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hiei was not the type to lay down and take dependancy for the norm. Up on his feet every waking moment, he took rounds by walking from the bed to the circular stairs which lead up to the operating room. Mukuro would watch him pace, marveling at how he attempted swordsman foot patterns while he walked. Forward heel, backward step, side pivot, and a deadly jab in epee form... Hiei was an unmatched master even when ill. His sword had been stowed for the meantime in an umbrella stand at the base of the stairs. On one repetitive march back and forth Hiei finally spotted his long lost tool; the glee in his slashing at mid air was palpable.

Mukuro marveled that Hiei's strength did not seem to come from _napping _but from _working, _and she decided on the spot that the next best step would be to start him on solid meals once again. That night, she ventured out of Shigure's hut and slaughtered a small deer, dragging the body back and roasting it in the front yard on a stick. The bloody meat was delicious in her mouth, and after eating his full meal Hiei was effectively drained and promptly went to bed.

One morning, Mukuro woke from her usual spot on Hiei's makeshift bed to find that Hiei had vanished. Curious, she rose from bed to see that Hiei was no where to be found below ground, and so she ventured upstairs to look around the operating room. She found Shigure reading the weekly paper from a chair in the corner of the room, drinking a strong cup of black coffee.

"Outside." Was all Shigure said, and so Mukuro walked out the front door.

The sun was bright and clear, with the morning only having just begun, and though Mukuro did not spot Hiei right away, she quickly found him by looking up and not around.

Hiei was garbed in his old fashioned black attire. It did her heart good to see him in his familiar clothes. Jumping and leaping with impeccable speed from the spires of Shigure's house to neighboring trees, Hiei took rounds going in circles as he slashed at limbs with his sword. Bits of tree showered down on the earth, and a few birds fluttered from their nests with irritable squawks as Hiei ruined their little homes.

"Hiei!" Mukuro called out, but Hiei did not stop to acknowledge her. Instead, he simply ran faster, slashing harder with his sword as he worked back up to speed.

If he wouldn't come to her, then she would come to him.

With a huff of air and a coiling of leg muscles, she sprang into the air and grabbed onto the edge of Shigure's weather beaten roof! Swinging her hips up and around, she gained ground and took off with a running leap into the canopy of trees.

Amid the blur of brown and green, she managed to finally get a hold of Hiei by the back of his shirt. Grabbing him tight, she flung him hard from the tree and the pair of them toppled through the air as Hiei kicked out and caught his footing just before they crashed to earth.

The pair of them landed apart, panting and smiling at each other.

"What?" Hiei demanded, "Are you so impudent and annoying that you cannot let me be for one moment? Typical woman!"

"Your disgusting tree display was making me sick to my stomach!" Mukuro sparred back, her grin vile, "If you're going to be pathetic go do it somewhere else! Weakling!"

Hiei scoffed. Mukuro clenched her fists.

The pair of them charged one another.

Fists flew like bullets through the air, seldom landing on their intended mark as the two duelers danced back and forth on tip toe. Their clothes fluttered through the air with a great flapping noise as kicks and jabs turned into flips and twirls- it was a demonic dance... a pure and beautiful form of art with the tablet of blood and the pen of bone.

They toppled into the grass, slipping on the wet blades full of morning dew, and both had the wind knocked out of them by the force of impact. Mukuro gasped, rolling onto Hiei and pinning his hands above his head even as he wrestled his hips into a rocking motion- he would fight for dominance till his lips were blue.

He paused, falling flat on his back and panting.

"... Get off." He gruffed, "I've given my all for the day."

"That all you have in you?"

Where before her tone had been jabbing and spiteful, now she showed true concern, tilting her head and letting his hands go so that he could rub his face wearily.

"Yes." Hiei finally admitted, his voice full of bitter acceptance.

"Alright." Mukuro rolled off of him, unpinning his legs, and helping him to his feet.

He brushed grass and leaves from his clothes, rolling his neck and buckling his sword back to his side.

"Fuck it." He muttered underneath his breath, "Fuck it all."

"Don't." Mukuro chided him, straightening her shirt before plucking a spare twig from his hair, "You and I both know what you've been through lately. That was a damn good spar."

"How the fuck am I supposed to get to human world if I can't defend myself? I'll be _fucked!" _Hiei cursed

"You act like you're going _alone." _Mukuro cut across, dry with Hiei's assumption, "I'm going with you Hiei. All the way."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hiei muttered, walking away.

Mukuro blanched.

Had it not been he, who, nights before, had urged her to go to human world? Had it not been he who had told her of all the beautiful promises that came with peace? Who was this man before her now, so cold to the idea, when he'd been begging her moons ago? It wasn't as if it had been _her _idea, but now he was making it sound as if _she _was the one piping ready to go.

"Excuse me!" Mukuro snarled, storming after him into the nearby woods, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're the one who wanted me to go! Your little fox friend practically ordered me to follow you! I remember a different tune coming out of your mouth when I was in your _bed!"_

Hiei whirled around, looking downright furious amid the seasonal forest. A great crunching of dried fallen leaves occurred as Hiei stormed up to her, shoving her hard so that she fell into a weak tree trunk. She bounced off, her fist ready, and she slammed a punch right into his nose.

It broke, and Hiei cursed as blood shot out his nostrils. Cupping his face, blood dripped through his trembling fingers as he shot her a blazing glare.

"Lies!" Mukuro snarled, pointing a finger at Hiei, "You are the biggest, most notorious, most _flamboyant _liar I have ever met in my life, Hiei! And what for?! What do you gain by not telling the truth?! Distance from your sister who desperately needs you! Emotional detachment from the only people in your life that give a damn! Barriers between you and I that I have to climb over or dig under every time I want to make a fucking connection with you, _lies!" _She spat again. "Stop _lying!" _

Hiei said nothing, his hands still over his mouth and dripping with blood.

"You want me to come with you to human world!" Mukuro corrected him, her voice heated and rushed, "You want it still! So don't give me that bullshit, like I'd actually believe it! Yukina may be easy to lie to but I am _not!" _

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hiei snarled, angrier than words could express, "Don't you DARE mention my sister in front of me!"

Blood dripped down his chin, and he lowered his hands to look her straight in the eye. Mukuro waited, tense in the pregnant pause.

"You think it's easy to lie to her?!" Hiei hissed, "You think I get some sick pleasure out of watching her toil over a phantom?! I lie to her because it keeps her _safe and happy!" _

"How does _lying _to someone keep them safe or happy?" Mukuro demanded, finding this logic poor and far below Hiei's usual thinking level. Why was it that when it came to Yukina Hiei stopped acting like himself and started behaving like a fool? What was it about her nature that turned his brain into a limp noodle?

Mukuro was determined to find out before it got them both killed.

"The farther I am away from her-"

"The closer the doll is!" Mukuro interjected. "That isn't my definition of _safe, _Hiei!"

Hiei looked away, grinding his teeth.

"Maybe you think that there's some good in being alone! Maybe you think living in exile is better than being with family... but your a selfish asshole for it." Mukuro narrowed her one good eye at this, "Because you've got a group of people who would do anything for you. And you run from them. Do you realize how many people live without-"

"Yes, Mukuro, I do realize!" Hiei's voice was scathing, "Because I was one of those people for over a hundred years! Do not presume that you understand all when it comes to my relationship with... others." Hiei finished lamely.

"Kurama came here." Mukuro brought up, thinking back to Kurama's visit and how protective the man had been when he'd seen Hiei in such terrible shape. "He was really worried about you Hiei. Extremely worried. He urged me to come to human world with you. He said that there was another side, and that I ought to see it. What are you so afraid of? Why do you not want me to see that side? Why don't you want me to see-"

"Because it is _mine!" _

Silence fell, save for the occasional soft crunch of a dried leaf falling to the forest floor.

Mukuro had never heard such selfish and yet... honest words... come from Hiei. Like a shattered shard of mirror into the darker part of his soul. The desperate part, that wanted and yearned.

"I didn't plan on staying." Hiei spat, "I didn't plan on enjoying the foul place as much as I did. It smells like shit and it's full of idiots! But those idiots... are my teammates." Hiei paused, his lips in a thin white line, "They are my..." He halted abruptly, as if the appropriate word had fled him at last minute.

"Family." Mukuro supplied shortly.

"... They are my teammates." Hiei repeated coldly. "I do not have others. I do not have an _army." _Hiei added scathingly, "I do not have a _fortress. _Like some." He growled. Mukuro flushed, taking offense but holding her tongue for the moment.

This was the price of loving an asshole. The knife was double bladed.

"... I have them. I have a dojo. An apartment. A ramen shop."

"A what-?"

"Do not test my patience!" Hiei snapped, a little irritated with himself as he remembered that Mukuro had utterly no idea what a 'ramen shop' was.

Mukuro bit her tongue again, making a personal note to ask Shigure later if he knew more on such locations as 'ramen shops'. Were they hostels for soldiers? Did they sell weapons?

Perhaps she would obtain them if she had a moment.

"I have these things, not because I stole them or won them. They were given to me. They were opened to me, out of trust." Hiei added, and it was clear from his tone of voice that even he had trouble believing the fact. "And they're mine."

"I'm not going to change that." Mukuro felt a twinge of hurt deep within her calloused heart. Just a twinge, nothing more. "How self obsessed are you. Thinking I'd try and change that." She grumbled.

"You will though." Hiei shook his head. "The minute they see you, you will change it."

"Why?" Mukuro demanded, her anger beginning to rise once more. "Why am I so loathsome-"

"You stupid woman you won't change it by being loathsome you'll change it be being _you!" _Hiei shouted, and Mukuro flushed a dark purple.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" Mukuro demanded.

"They'll meet you and ask you a million questions that you won't have the answers to and at first it will drive you crazy!" Hiei carried on, ignoring the taunt through his own personal lamentation, "At first you're going to hate them all, and think that they're morons! But eventually those questions you first thought were stupid will start haunting you late at night! They'll start changing the way you look at things, and they'll make you think before you act! Before you speak! And you'll wake up one day to realize that you're devoted to a group of imbecilic morons because you, like them, have become soft and desiring for companionship! You'll wake up and want nothing more than to continue on with traditions that are pointless because it gives you a chance to see them! You'll eat meals together, sleep in the same room, share healing ointments and even fucking _secrets!" _

Mukuro had utterly no idea what to say.

For she had never been so touched in her life.

"You'll... You'll..." Hiei shook his head, taking a shuddering breath. "You'll tell them things you swore to yourself that you'd never tell anyone. Things that tore at your soul and made you feel small. Made you feel like... life was empty and meaningless. Things you were scared to talk about. Because... talking about them... validated their existence."

Mukuro could feel her heart pounding in her throat, and she swallowed to keep from letting her emotion show on her face.

Hiei's eyes were closed, and though there was blood on his face and a bruise on his cheek... he looked oddly at peace.

Perhaps because he was telling the truth.

"Growing up here, you're told never to be scared. To never show fear or emotion. To never cry or laugh; because you don't want to give your enemy the edge over you. At first I looked at them as enemies, because that was common and I understood how to handle myself. But I began to realize soon after that... they _liked _me. They listened to what I had to say, and they offered help with my problems. Personal problems, that were no ones business but my own." Hiei slowly opened his eyes.

All the anger had fled from them.

"Mukuro... I do not want you to go... because I'm still _going _there myself. I don't know why I'm always going back but I am. I go back to them. I eat their disgusting soup. I smile at their stupid jokes. I work on their pathetic cases and I sleep on their couches. And I'm... happy.. I suppose." Hiei finished lamely. "I'm not a king. I'm not feared. I don't have vast armies or servants or riches..."

Mukuro had to swallow again.

The knot in her throat was growing hot and painful.

"I have them. That's precious to me." Hiei rubbed at his eyes as if something was bothering him. "I have you here, and them there. And that's all." He shrugged at this, "My blessings stop there. But I'm content with it."

Mukuro felt a wetness on her cheek and rubbed at it hastily. Drawing a shaky breath, she looked away to stare aimlessly at an old tree that was dying. At its base a tiny new tree was beginning to form, desperately trying to gain sunlight and water in the ancient earth. Its struggle would be tremendous... but its rewards would be great.

"If you go... for the first time, everything I want will be in one place." Hiei spoke up quietly. "I do not know what I will do or say. I do not know how I react or feel. That, Mukuro, is what frightens me. Not knowing my own self."

Mukuro nodded silently, rubbing at her wetted cheek again.

She opened her mouth, thinking to say something, but no words would come and so she closed her mouth once again. There came a soft crunch of leaves underfoot, and she could sense Hiei drawing closer.

When his bandaged hand touched her cheek, she physically recoiled. His hand followed her, cool and comforting on her heated flesh.

"Look at me."

She could not, and so she kept staring at the baby tree. But Hiei's grip upon her cheek was growing stronger, and as he taunt thumb brushed the corner of her dried mouth she hesitantly licked her lips.

"Please."

She turned, unwilling to look him in the face straight away for fear of what she'd find there. But as she finally drew the courage from deep within to look into his eyes, she found what she'd been hoping for all along. Truth, bared for the world to see. Plain, undemanding truth, that told her she was loved and wanted. That asked her without speaking to be there and to respond. To validate their love. To prove their existence in a world where death lay around every corner and value seemed limited to monetary worth. Hiei's eyes, normally so cold and callous, were now strange pools of emotion swirling with hope, fear, questions, and even a few answers. He did not know everything, as Mukuro knew he often liked to, but he did know _some _things. Somehow, without her knowing why, he was... okay with that. Such acceptance was unheard of in demons, and it was foreign to her heart.

But not unwelcome.

"They call you my girlfriend." Hiei admitted, sounding slightly amused by this. "They've always wanted to meet you. They're idiots." He smiled at this. "But like everything else... they're right. There are three things in my life that I cannot go without. You are one of them. A part of me wants you to meet the other two... and it's hard to deny my heart that pleasure when I keep imagining the splendor I'll feel and see on that unknown day."

"I already told you I'd go." Mukuro whispered, her voice clipped with anger. "Why did you have to draw it out like this? Why did you have to say those things? Why couldn't you have just said 'okay'?"

Hiei smiled. Mukuro did not know whether this was a good or bad thing.

"Because. I wanted to say it." Hiei hesitated. "To you. So that you knew. What I felt."

"You're an idiot." Mukuro finally blurted out.

Hiei shrugged, his smile growing warmer.

"... I broke your nose." Mukuro's voice quivered as she touched the dried blood still dribbling from Hiei's inflamed nostrils. "Why did I have to break your nose."

"Quit asking questions. Save it for human world." Hiei offered the joke, a gentler way of saying 'it doesn't matter'.

Mukuro grabbed him, drawing him in tight.

She had only hugged him this way once before, on a war torn battle field with blood all around. She'd nearly killed him then, just to try and prove a point, and they'd ended up in each others arms content for the first time in their lives.

Now, in an old and dwindling forest on the southern most edge of demon world, they were once again content.

There were a few things you couldn't do without finding yourself.

Telling the truth was one of them.


	14. We're All Bastards Now

The sun was coming up over Sariashiki, Japan, and Yusuke was officially on his 36th hour awake. He wanted sleep, desperately, but he was not nearly as tired as Keiko who was not used to pulling all nighters. She kept yawning, drinking green mountain tea to keep awake. Kurama, clean from the shower and exhilarated by the food, was perhaps the most 'energetic' one in the room... because Kuwabara looked simply and utterly depressed.

"Kazuma, why don't you tell us what's on your mind." Keiko offered politely, looking a little nervous as she silently met Kurama's eyes. Yusuke's decision to reveal hidden truths to Kuwabara had left them all in the dark as to what to do next. Frankly, Keiko thought Yusuke ought to take charge. This was his decision, and he would need to see it through.

"Hooooo." Kuwabara let out a deep sigh, propping his chin on his hand with disdain, "It's just Yukina. She's been real down lately. I can't seem to cheer her up. I tried taking her out to the movies but she didn't seem interested. We had a dinner date too but she just picked at her food. She's got it set in her head that Shimo isn't her brother. Can you believe that?" Kuwabara looked at them, clearly expected to see sympathy and agreement. When he saw the looks of morbid joy on their faces, he was off put at once.

"What?" Kuwabara sat up straight, staring from Kurama to Yusuke, both of whom seemed _pleased. _"What are you lookin' at me like that for? This ain't funny guys! Yukina's really upset, and I can't convince her that Shimo's her brother. I came here hoping to plan a dinner party with you guys to help cheer her up but if you're gonna be a bunch of jerks-!"

"A dinner would be nice!" Keiko broke in at once before Yusuke and Kurama could give anymore away, "Kazuma that's so sweet of you! I'll go grab a pen and paper right now. We can plan the whole thing. I'm sure that'll cheer Yukina up!" She made to rise out of her chair, but Yusuke stopped her before she could leave the room.

They stared at one another.

"Yusuke, _please." _Keiko urged, her voice soft and fearful. "Not like this."

"Don't leave." Yusuke asked. "I need you here when I do this. It's my fault this went on as long as it did. It's time for me to make things right."

"What're you talking about, Urameshi?" Kuwabara demanded, his tone changing from irritated to downright paranoid. "You're making no sense!"

Keiko slowly sat back down in her chair.

Kurama sat a little straighter in his own.

The old clock ticked faintly from the wall, and outside a few birds chirped. Cars rushed past, commuters made their way to work and school... all of them unknowing of the horror that was about to unfold for one unfortunate man.

"... So Yukina doesn't think Shimo's her brother." Yusuke began, hunched as he narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara, "Strike you as odd?"

"You bet! A few weeks ago she was real happy! Now she's just plain miserable. I don't know where this came from or why she suddenly thinks Shimo's not her brother!" Kuwabara frowned. "I don't get it man..."

"Have you asked her, Kazuma?" Kurama broke in, "About all this?"

"Man, she's chewed my ear off about it. I think she feels like I'm the only one she can talk to." Kuwabara admitted sheepishly. "She says that her heart aches and that if Shimo was her brother, her heart wouldn't ache. But she could just be depressed or something, that's why I've been trying to get her out of the dojo and on the town! All she wants to do is sit in her room and play with her birds."

"You might not have realized the significance, Kazuma, but Yukina's words make sense in regards to demons." Kurama began, his tone gentle as if he were speaking to a child. It was no mark against Kuwabara's intellect, for the man was exceptionally bright regardless of what others might have assumed. Kurama only wanted Kuwabara to feel safe, or still in control of the situation.

Yet things were about to change irrevocably, no matter what tone Kurama took.

"Yeah?" Kuwabara perked up at once, thinking the answer was sure to come. "What's up, man?"

"You see, Kazuma, when demons have siblings, they are connected in a deeper way than lineage. Their energy, their aura, their smell... all these things are soothing. Like, the small of lavender." Kurama offered. Kuwabara just wrinkled his nose, "Or maybe a double cheeseburger after a long day! Think of it that way."

Kuwabara nodded, seeming to understand.

"But surely, Kazuma, you've noticed a few things about Shimo by now that are not... normal. Haven't you." Kurama prompted.

Kuwabara's brow furrowed with deep thought, and as the silence pressed on, Kuwabara just shrugged.

"Not really, I mean. He's quiet. He doesn't say much. He's... a little different, but hey Hiei's a downright creep and we're all cool with him. So who cares?"

Kurama frowned at the mention of Hiei's name. This would prove harder to explain that he had first thought.

"You care." Yusuke growled, "Cause he doesn't have demonic energy and you know it."

"Don't dress up the facts, Urameshi!"

"I'm not dressing up shit!" Yusuke shot back, cutting Kuwabara off before the argument could begin, "You're way too smart not to have noticed by now that Shimo's got _no _energy. You're the one whose always sensing things! You haven't sensed crap from the guy, and I know that's got you worried!"

"I- well-" Kuwabara looked flustered, and Yusuke's heart soared. His assumption had been correct; Kuwabara _had _sensed Shimo's lack of energy! "There's gotta be some explanation, right Kurama? Maybe he's just tired."

"No Kazuma." Kurama shook his head, somberly. "Energy levels may fluctuate with stamina... but even when a demon is completely drained, he still retains a sense of energy. Just barely enough to suggest he still lives. Shimo has no energy... and that is extremely unsettling."

"But..." Kuwabara seemed to be getting nervous, shifting in his seat, "Then... what does it all mean? I thought that things were better now! I thought our problems were over! I don't want to be thrown in a bag of cats again, Kurama. I don't want all that crap in my life!" Kuwabara groaned.

"I'm afraid that 'crap' has come again." Kurama paused, "Kazuma... Yukina's senses are right. Shimo is not her brother. He is an _impostor." _

Kuwabara did a double take, looking to Kurama with such bizarrity that it seemed as if the sentence had not sunk in.

"He's not." Kurama repeated quietly. "Shimo is not Yukina's brother."

"..._What?" _Kuwabara demanded, agog, "How do you know that? How _long _have you guessed that?"

"Since the moment he arrived." Kurama admitted quietly, "Since the moment you burst into Yusuke's shop and told us the news."

Kuwabara looked affronted.

"But you hadn't even met him then! How'd you know he wasn't Yukina's brother before you-" Kuwabara's voice trailed away.

He stared into Kurama's eyes imploringly, and though he was tough on the surface, Kurama could sense his heart beginning to break on the inside. Kuwabara had felt this kind of pain and emotional detachment before, when Genkai had died and nobody had told him right up until the very end. It was the kind of exclusion that made him feel as if no one trusted him, as if no one enjoyed his company or wanted him on the team.

"... Kazuma..." Kurama began, but Yusuke touched Kurama's knee. Kurama fell silent, and at the look Yusuke gave him moved out of his seat to let Yusuke replace it. Taking Yusuke's chair, he watched now from the passenger angle of this hellish car ride. He almost wanted to bite his nails, emotionally invested in whatever Kuwabara's response would be to the bitter truth.

"Remember when Genkai died, and we didn't tell you." Yusuke began quietly.

"Yeah." Kuwabara bit out. "Thanks a lot."

"The reason why we didn't tell you was because we were so busy trying to stay alive none of us could find a moment." Yusuke admitted, "Toguro had us running scared, and no one knew if we'd make it through the day or not... so people got left out. We didn't do it on purpose."

Kuwabara shrugged at this, looking away, but as Yusuke grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn back around, Kuwabara seemed to sense the horrible swelling silence that was about to come.

"...What." Kuwabara's tone was clipped. He was nervous.

Keiko watched, fearful.

"That isn't the case this time." Yusuke finally admitted. "This time... we haven't told you because... we..." Yusuke trailed off, "Because... You love Yukina."

Kuwabara was getting more confused and anxious by the second, tilting his head at Yusuke's words. Yusuke gave him a grim smile, clapping him with brotherly love upon the shoulder as he bravely strode on through the darkest paths. This was Yusuke's forte. This was Yusuke's work of art. He knew how to be brave. He knew how to lead.

There were some men in this world that were meant to do the tough jobs.

Yusuke was one of them.

"... You loved her. And we thought it would... be a big blow to you. So we didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me _what." _Kuwabara demanded. "What're you keeping from me, Urameshi. I thought we were _friends." _

"We _are!" _Yusuke cut him off imploringly. "We'll always be friends Kuwabara. You know that by now."

"So tell me the truth!" Kuwabara demanded, "Tell me what you know if we're friends! Trust me, like you trust Kurama and Hiei!" Yusuke flinched at the name, "Stop treating me as if you think I'm too stupid to understand!"

"It's never been that we thought you were stupid!" Keiko begged. "You were invested! You were too close! We didn't want to hurt you with the truth about Yukina's brother-"

She froze.

Kuwabara's eyes flashed to her own, and she clapped a hand apologetically over her mouth as she slowly sank back into her chair. She was cowed, horrified.

"... What..." Kuwabara whispered, soft spoken and truly afraid.

"What do you know about Yukina's brother that you don't want to tell me." Kuwabara asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of Keiko's own, "Because I love her, and I'm invested. What do you think would change that."

Yusuke clenched Kuwabara's shoulder, and Kuwabara finally turned to look back around.

"I don't know how to say this. I'm not like Kurama. I'm not good with words." Yusuke closed his eyes, "But I've known you longer than Kurama, and better than Kurama, so I don't have to _be _Kurama to tell you the truth. That we know who Yukina's brother is. That we've known who Yukina's brother is from the very moment we started her investigation. That the moment you ran out of your sister's bedroom to catch the bus... was the moment you got left out."

Kuwabara was speechless, his face now pale.

"You..." He finally managed to swallow, forcing out a shaky response, "You... know...-"

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded, "We've all known. Since her file began. It was on the tape that Koenma sent us. You ran out of the room right before the tape ended... right before Koenma told us who Yukina's brother was. And why it was so important that we rescue her _first." _

"...First...?" Kuwabara whispered.

"First." Yusuke repeated. "Because we weren't the only ones looking. The truth is, you weren't the only one in the dark that day. Koenma specifically left someone else out too. Though you were unintentional." Yusuke added as an afterthought. "... There was one person Koenma left out for great reason."

"Who."

The moment had come, and all that Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko and so many others had come to rely on was about to go crashing around their ears. How would their lives change after Kuwabara found out the truth? Would Kuwabara be furious at them? Would Kuwabara be furious at Hiei? Would he try to tell Yukina the truth? Would he destroy even more lies in the process of finding out the truth about his own?

It was a risk that Yusuke had never wanted to take.

But he couldn't dare to lie anymore.

"Hiei."

Kuwabara stared.

A shuddering breath passed between his lips, as his eyelids closed. A tear, small but bitter, rolled down his high cheek bones to disappear into his sideburns, and Kuwabara brought a thick fingered hand to his mouth.

"We didn't want to tell you!" Keiko burst out, absolutely terrified, "You and Hiei never got along well and we thought you'd be furious at everyone! Yukina has no idea; Hiei won't tell her! We thought it would be too risky to tell you because you love her so much! We thought you'd inadvertently tell her, that you'd let it slip by accident, but Hiei's not ready Kazuma you have to understand-"

"SHUTTUP!" Kuwabara bellowed, jerking to his feet. "Just shut the _fuck_ up, all of you!"

Keiko winced, curling up tighter in her chair. Yusuke rose up as well, taking a quick sidestep to stand between his fiance and his best friend. He'd never thought the day would come when Kuwabara would say 'shut the fuck up' to Keiko, but the day had arrived... Yusuke had no choice but to deal with it.

"Listen, I get that you're pissed." Yusuke snarled, "We all knew you would be. Why do you think we've held back for so long? Why do you think no one's filled you in until now? It's not like before with Genkai where we didn't have time! We've had all the time in the world, but we didn't know how to say it. Even now I regret saying it. I'll regret it for a long time, I bet, but I'm sick and tired of lying to you just because Hiei's fucking reclusive. You're a member of this team, and you're my best friend. I can't keep you in the dark anymore, okay?!" Yusuke glared, "It fucks with my head as much as it fucks with yours! And you can be furious at all of us, I won't stop you, but you aren't going to take it out on Keiko! If you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me! I'm the one who didn't tell you! I'm the one who kept you in the dark!"

Kuwabara snapped.

He lunged, grabbing Yusuke hard by the shoulders and forcing him back so fast that the pair of them toppled over the coffee table and slammed into the dry wall! Dust, wallpaper, and dry wall flew everywhere as the struggling pair burst through through the wall and into the front hallway! Keiko screamed, petrified, but Kurama was on his feet in seconds and ready to intervene. He lashed out with energy, and the ficus by the door that had once restrained yusuke now jumped back into action once more as a sordid bouncer; its tentacles snagging both men and pulling them back from one another with enormous strength!

"I HATE YOU!" Kuwabara screamed "YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME! NOT LIE TO ME!"

His voice broke, his strength wavered, and Kazuma Kuwabara collapsed to the floor in a heap of slimy green tentacles as he clutched his chest to hold back a miserable sob.

"You all... you all lied... for YEARS!" Kuwabara's face glistened in the swinging lamp light, and Kurama winced at the sight of tears upon his comrades face. Keiko, torn between coming to Yusuke's aid and staying out of the line of fire, simply stood at Kurama's side. She was utterly miserable, and buried her face in her hands grief stricken.

Yusuke's lip bled heavily, and one of his eyes was beginning to swell rapidly from a well landed punch. Though battered and bruised from the sudden assault, he did not attack Kuwabara in revenge. Instead, he allowed the tentacles of the ficus to hold them apart, simply taking the beating with honorable understanding.

He had lied.

He would now take his punishment.

"You two fought like fuckin' dogs!" Yusuke's words burst from his mouth despite his intended quiet, "We didn't know how to tell either of you without someone getting hurt! Look, we can't say shit to Yukina, not until Hiei's ready! I don't like it either but that's just the way its gotta go!"

"I won't fucking lie to her!" Kuwabara bellowed, "I won't do it! You don't lie to the people you love! You don't lie to your friends! I thought you were a man, but you're just a fuckin' coward!"

He began to struggle once more, and the plants (lulled into a sense of calm) were too weak to react! They snapped in a spray of green, and Kuwabara lunged forward again! Yusuke, bound by the plant, had no way of defending himself, and the pair staggered from the hallway into the tiny kitchen. Kuwabara threw another punch, Yusuke ducked, and as a result was thrown into the counter by the stove. Heavy cast iron pots hanging from hooks above the range shook violently with the impact, and one fell loose!

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed, but her words were not enough to stop the pan from slamming hard onto Yusuke's head.

He fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

* * *

Warmth, and the feeling of a blanket covering his laying figure.

Horrible pounding pain in his skull, impairing his judgment and making him feel woozy.

Yusuke took a slow shuddering breath, trying to gather his senses as he swallowed a moan of pain. He was propped on the couch, judging by the roughness of the fabric under his fingertips.

"Yusuke?"

Keiko's voice, weary and weak, brought him to his senses more than any deep breath could. He opened his eyes, and the vision of his darkened living room swam before him.

It was nighttime. But how?

Keiko sat next to him, propped upon the coffee table with a steaming mug between her hands. From the splotchy discolorations on her cheeks and the swollen look of her eyes, she'd been crying for some time. Her hair was loosened from it's usual bun, curling about her shoulders and breasts which were clad in an oversized nightshirt that he recognized as one of his own.

"...What're you cryin' for..." Yusuke consoled, reaching his hand out from underneath the blanket and stroking her knee. Each movement cost him a terrible throbbing sensation in his head, and he winced.

"What am I crying for?" Keiko sniffed, distressed. She wiped her eyes with a dainty finger, burying her face in her hand. "My fiance busted his head, my best friend is an emotional wreck that I can't fix... and..." Keiko's voice cracked, "My home is destroyed because I couldn't shut my mouth-"

"Keiko!" Yusuke interjected, attempting to rise up from the couch, but his head throbbed with such agonizing power that all strength from his arms fled him in a rush. He gasped, collapsing back on the couch and groaning.

"_Fuck _my _head!" _Yusuke moaned. "What the hell did he do to me?"

"He did nothing to you." Came Kurama's serene voice. A shadow passed across the room, and Yusuke peeked through a hooded eye to see the outline of Kurama's form in the kitchen. "The agony that you feel is the result of a frying pan falling on your head. You have a concussion, and I would advise you to remain still."

"Shit... _shit!" _Yusuke cried out, remembering his battle with Kuwabara, "Oh my god the house! What did we do to the house?"

"You demolished the hallway and the kitchen." Kurama spoke up. At this, Keiko burst into tears once more. Yusuke, unable to comfort her for his own pain, merely continued to hold tight to her knee cap, stroking her thigh with his long fingers. "I admired your resistance and self control."

"Don't be a dick." Yusuke snapped.

"I am not being rude." Kurama assured him, "As the Mazoku, you could have taken out the entire building if you had truly wanted to fight. Kuwabara is just as impressive with strength, though admittedly he is not of demon origin. I was impressed that you constrained your fight. I'm glad that it ended with the frying pan, and not with the police banging on the door.

A hiss and fizzle came the kitchen, and suddenly Kurama returned. Yusuke managed to open his eyes completely despite the pounding in his head, and saw that Kurama had his hair tied back in a bun. His chest, so often covered with conservative button downs, was now bare to the night air with a pair of pajama pants that Yusuke thought looked rather familiar. It was a side of Kurama rarely seen... that of a tired, normal boy. That of young man who was of flesh and bone, susceptible to hunger, disease, fatigue, and desire.

He had a sake cup in hand, and, hoping for a drink Yusuke took it when offered. Yet instead of alcohol he found that it was full of a dark blue liquid that seemed hot.

"What is this?" Yusuke asked.

"For the pain." Kurama explained. "An elixir from one of my pants. It'll take care of your concussion."

"Oh. Right." Yusuke grimaced, "Cheers." He threw it back in one shot, though it did not stop him from tasting the foul mixture. "God that's vile!" He grimaced, handing Kurama back the now empty cup. Yet even as he winced with regret from the taste, he felt the strange pressure and pain in his forehead slowly began to ebb away. Much like a muscle being massaged, the tension dissipated till non remained.

It was gone.

Yusuke cracked his neck with a sigh of relief, sitting up straight at once to draw Keiko into his arms. He rubbed her back, giving Kurama small smile of gratitude as he looked over Keiko's shoulder to see the damage done to their once homey apartment.

It was awful.

The front hallway which had once been divided by a wall from the living room now looked as if a demon had taken a massive bite out of its end. Dry wall, plaster, metal, and brick covered the living room floor and coated everything in a sheen of white. Yet the hallway was nothing compared to the kitchen... the table was shattered, laying in a pile of splinters upon the floor. The wok pans, which had once hung over the stove on a rack were all over the floor.

The damage would cost them greatly. Just when Yusuke and Keiko had thought that their wedding date would come... it would have to be put off again.

"We can save up again." Yusuke urged Keiko, pulling back to brace her shoulders. He tipped her chin up to the light, wiping the tears from her cheeks as her mouth quivered in a whimper, "We can, Keiko, I swear it... We'll just have to... wait..."

His voice fell away, too feeble to continue.

Wait indeed. How long had they waited.

"We were so close..." Keiko whispered, her face screwed up with grief. "We were so close-"

She broke into fresh tears.

Yusuke had endured great pain and suffering in his life. He had watched his mother weep over his own corpse. He had seen the woman he adored be torn away from him time and time again. He had come too late to save the sage who had taught him how to be a man instead of a selfish little boy. He had begged for the life of his best friend, all the while knowing that a corpse would not hear his pleas. He had gazed upon the fallen bodies of his three closest friends- all of whom had wasted themselves for his own sake in a fight against a sociopath.

He had seen all these things, but seeing Keiko cry still affected him greatly. Perhaps, it always would.

Pulling her into his chest once more, Yusuke felt utterly useless. Indeed, all this chaos was _his _fault, regardless of what Keiko had said. If Yusuke hadn't gotten under Kuwabara's skin, Kuwabara wouldn't have lost control. Kurama had done all that he could to keep the damage constrained, but in a small apartment even a misplaced kick could have devastating results. Their land lord was going to kill them- they'd not been able to afford insurance. Such damage would send their rent soaring, and Yusuke couldn't see how things could get worse. He would have to work double or triple shifts just to cover bills; Keiko would have to take a second job, and Mr. Yukimora would have to loan them money _again. _

"Damnit..." Yusuke whispered, closing his eyes, "I'm so stupid... How are we gonna afford this?"

"Simple." Kurama replied, standing up and taking the cup back into the devastated kitchen, "I will pay."

"Pay for what?" Yusuke opened an eye, curious and confused. Kurama washed the cup, placing it upside down in a drying rack before gesturing to the broken wreckage.

"All of it." Kurama's tone was nonchalant.

"What?!" Yusuke demanded, his temper flaring, "Are you crazy?! This bill would be too hot even for you to handle! I'm already in deep with you as it is for the stinkin' coffee table! How the hell am I gonna be able to repay you?!"

"Repay me?" Kurama looked amused at this, "Why would you repay me?"

"Cause it's _my _apartment, Kurama!" Yusuke snapped, "It's _my _responsibility! I can't just keep taking from your pocket every time I screw up!

"You are not taking." Kurama corrected him, "I am giving."

Keiko's tears stiffened to a halt, and as she wiped her wetted cheeks she pulled back from Yusuke's chest to blow her nose. Dabbing her eyes with a new kleenex, her voice was thick as she spoke again (as if she had a strong head cold).

"Would you really do that, Kurama?" Keiko asked, "Would you?"

"Naturally." Kurama chortled, and a smile spread across his face. "The damage won't be as difficult to cover as you might imagine. A few phone calls, a couple of checks written... we'll take care of all of this. Of course, you'll need a new table, and a new rack for your wok pots. We can take care of both of those purchases while we look at supplies for the party Kazuma is planning. We could make a day out of it." Kurama offered, seeming to enjoy the idea of throwing money without care.

"But, party supplies would be expensive-"

"Oh I'll take care of that too." Kurama added reassuringly.

"You like giving out donations to poor people?" Yusuke grumbled, more irritated with himself than Kurama. From the first time Yusuke had met him, Kurama's generosity had shown through like a beacon in the mist. Not once, in all his years of being Kurama's friend, had Yusuke ever had to pay for a meal when they went out. Not once had Yusuke had to worry about hospital bills or unexpected rent climbs. Kurama simply gave without asking for a return. Yusuke didn't know how deep Kurama's pockets went, but he never let on to the growing debt that Yusuke had been collecting for years now.

Kurama probably didn't see it as debt, and god only knows how much money he gave Hiei (who came to human world with nothing in his pockets).

"Riches come not from wealth, but from friends." Kurama replied kindly, "You enrich my life far more than you will ever know, Yusuke... I would never consider you poor. You are a king in the eyes of your comrades."

Yusuke flushed, and Keiko let out an enormous sigh of relief. Rising up, she left Yusuke's side to hug Kurama with all the strength she could muster; Kurama wheezed a laugh, accepting her hug.

"Thank you, Kurama!" Keiko cried, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you? Anything you want I'll do!"

"Well you can tell me where your trash bags are so we can start cleaning up this mess." Kurama offered wryly. "We can take care of most of the damage ourselves. I'll call a carpentry company tomorrow and have an inspector come out to fix your wall. As for your kitchen table, well..." Kurama smiled, pulling back from Keiko and patting her cheek in a brotherly way, "You'll be in charge of finding one that suits you well."

Keiko grinned from ear to ear, bending down to sift through the wreckage. She found the handle to the sink cupboard, and withdrew several large black trash bags.

"I'll go get the broom!" Keiko chirped, stepping carefully over the large table splinters to dash off down the hallway where the mop and broom lay waiting in a cramped closet.

Yusuke, still upon the couch, rose up and rubbed his face wearily.

"How long have I been out. What happened after I clocked it?" Yusuke asked, taking a trash bag from Kurama to start chucking large pieces of table inside.

"Kuwabara was horrified with himself. He didn't mean to have you be knocked unconscious I believe." Kurama added thoughtfully, "The sight of you on the ground sent him running, and he left for a good six hours. During that time, Keiko and I both moved you to the couch, tried to recover from the damage, and slept. We called Shizuru, but she hadn't seen Kuwabara, and we feared the worst. But then, six hours later, Kuwabara returned only a little worse for wear. He had bought a massive dinner for all of us- your share is in the fridge." Kurama added. Yusuke looked around, hungry and now a little excited to see his meal. "He was so embarrassed that he said he would sit on the balcony until you awoke. He's out there still." Kurama added. "Freezing." Kurama rolled his eyes. "He won't come inside. He's so upset about the damage that's been done to the house. I tried to tell him that I would take care of it but he simply wouldn't listen." Kurama shrugged, continuing to stuff pieces of table into the bag. They'd cleared a good amount from the floor, and as Keiko returned she began to sweep smaller pieces into the dust tray.

"He's out there now?" Yusuke asked, glancing down the hallway where his bedroom lay. Just beyond his bedroom, the balcony lay on the furthest edge of the house as their fire escape exit. It was tiny, good only for drying laundry and keeping a few plants.

"He is." Keiko agreed. "I tried to make him come inside, but he said that he wouldn't until he was punished enough by the cold."

"Dear god alive!" Yusuke scowled exasperatedly. "You two handle the trash, I'll go take care of the dummy." Yusuke thrust his garbage bag into Kurama's open hand before storming off down the hall. "Frickin _dumbass!" _

He heard Keiko's floating laugh over his shoulder, more of relief than of humor, and as Yusuke entered his darkened bedroom he saw that the balcony door was slightly ajar letting a cool stream of air in. He was furious, yes. Irritated beyond belief. Yet he was also highly sympathetic towards Kuwabara who had received the shock of his life not six hours ago. He didn't know what emotional state his oldest friend would be in, but he was determined to see through the rough road. Sneaking out a pack of hidden cigarettes from inside the back of his sock drawer, Yusuke approached the balcony and slid the door open.

Kuwabara was hunched in the corner, his knees to his chest. His eyes were puffy and red, and his nose was runny from cold fall wind that came whipping through every so often. He didn't look at Yusuke as Yusuke slid the balcony door closed, and as Yusuke lit up a cigarette he remained duly silent.

"... Y'know when I bought this place they swore the balcony was bigger. What they meant was 'bigger than a shoe box'." Yusuke snorted, scuffing his shoe on the concrete balcony floor. "Still, it's alright for laundry. Keiko likes to come out here and feed birds."

Kuwabara said nothing. Yusuke spotted him rubbing his eyes, and knew that he was greatly distraught. There were cuts and bruises all up and down his massive arms, clear indications of their earlier fight. His lip was also split and swollen, though Yusuke saw a well placed band aid- clearly Keiko's work.

"... We didn't know how to tell you." Yusuke admitted quietly.

"How about 'Hiei's Yukina's brother'?" Kuwabara snapped bitterly, "Could'a summed it up real quick. How many years you kept your mouth shut, Urameshi? Ten?"

Yusuke nodded, accepting the criticism.

"Well... It was a tough call." Yusuke knew that honesty was the only way forward, even if it hurt more. "We thought you'd tell Yukina. That was the one thing that couldn't happen-"

"It's bull crap, Urameshi!" Kuwabara was growing heated again, his eyes wide with anger, "You have no idea how much she's suffered! She's suffering now! All of it, just because the shrimp won't tell her the truth, and why?! Why does he think it's better for them to be apart?!"

"He considers himself a felon and a rogue." Yusuke explained as gently as he could, recalling Hiei's words from the time when, after Yukina's rescue, they had escorted her back to the very northern edge of Japan where Yukina had entered a small makeshift portal back to demon world. "He figures that it'd be better to watch her from a distance."

"... Is that why he got that creepy eye?" Kuwabara asked, nervously.

"I think so." Yusuke agreed, "But he'll never tell. Lips of iron, that guy has."

"She wants her brother!" Kuwabara rose up, beginning to pace back and forth, "She needs him! Her heart is breaking every day that she's apart from him, and I can't stand watching her in pain anymore! She told me herself that the only time she felt better was when we were all together- and it all makes sense! She could feel his aura, his energy, and it made her feel better! Man when he gets back I'm gonna have a word with him, that's for sure." Kuwabara grumbled, "Stupid hamster legs-"

"Yeah yeah yeah-" Yusuke waved off the retort, "Trust me you're preaching to the choir. Kurama and I have tried for years to get him to bend, and he's made of rock. Look can we take this inside? I'm about to freeze my ass off and I wanna eat!"

Yusuke yanked the balcony door open, leaving Kuwabara out on the ledge without waiting for a response. Kuwabara followed through, still fuming even as Yusuke headed for the hallway to where the warm kitchen lay waiting.

"Hiei needs a wake-up call!" Kuwabara snarled, "And I'll be the one to give it to him! It's my duty as Yukina's future husband!"

"Make sure to call yourself that when you give him the 'wake-up call'." Yusuke snickered, glad for the warmth of the kitchen as he returned to the living room. Kurama and Keiko were sweeping up the very last remains of the table, and Kuwabara blushed at the sight. Still embarrassed, he looked to his feet.

"Still not looking at me, Kazuma?" Keiko teased sweetly. "Don't be upset! Kurama's so generous, he's going to take care of everything. I'm not mad at you, I promise!"

Kuwabara shrugged, still blushing a bright red across his high cheekbones.

Yusuke fished through the fridge, finding a brown sack with his name on it and pulling it out eagerly. Inside was a large sandwich along with a bag of good chips and a pickle. Delighted, he began to eat at once, fetching a beer from the bottom of the fridge and heading to the couch. Relaxing, he ate his supper as Kuwabara awkwardly took the broom from keiko and began to try to get the plaster off of the tough living room carpet.

"We might need a vacuum for that." Keiko pondered, tapping her chin, "Yusuke, get your feet off the coffee table!" She snapped, and Yusuke jerked off his sore dogs at once.

"C'mon you were sitting on it five minutes ago!" Yusuke retorted. "Your butt's okay but my feet aren't?"

"You were taking up the couch then." Keiko frowned. "I was keeping watch over you. I serve guests with that coffee table!"

"Blah blah blah-" Yusuke shrugged, "So Kurama, when are we gonna expect Hiei?"

"Well... it took me about two weeks to get here." Kurama admitted. Kuwabara looked greatly confused, but kept silent, "So Hiei's no doubt recovered from surgery by now."

"Wait, surgery?" Kuwabara interjected, "Why did he have surgery? Did he hurt his arm again with the dragon? Is he in the hospital?"

"No to both." Yusuke waved Kuwabara's questions off, "It's his eye. The jagan. Remember when he and Shimo go into it on the first night?"

"Yeah."

"Well it turns out, Shimo cursed the jagan right in front of us, and we didn't even know."

"Cursed the jagan? But that's impossible! Nothing happened! The shrimp threw him to the floor and that was it!" Kuwabara balked. "Wouldn't there have been a light or a sound or _something?" _

"You would imagine." Kurama agreed, tying off the full trash bag and dragging it to the front door, "But no, I'm afraid that some curses can be nigh undetectable, Kazuma."

Kuwabara looked deflated, and ran a hand through his hair as he came to sit on the couch by Yusuke.

"Creepy..." Kazuma murmured. "But... Then... Shimo's an impostor, and Hiei's Yukina's real brother! Yukina could be in danger! Right now!" Kuwabara almost leapt up from the couch, but Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the back of the jeans and yanked him down again.

"Cool your jets." Yusuke warned, "We can't go busting in the dojo till we know we can beat Shimo. That's gonna take Hiei being here."

"But Yukina-!"

"Is with _Genkai." _Kurama soothed, "Genkai knows that Hiei is Yukina's brother, Kazuma. She won't let any harm pass to Yukina, I can assure you that."

Kuwabara seemed dejected again, and he sunk into the couch with a small scowl.

"So _everybody _knew. Boy is Shizuru gonna be surprised."

"She knows too."

_"Shizuru!?" _Kuwabara screeched, now absolutely outraged. "Shizuru knew and she said nothing?!"

"Pretty much." Yusuke grinned, and Kuwabara let out a screech like a wounded animal. Without warning, a banging came on the wall of the neighboring apartment, and an elderly voice cried from the other side _'Be quiet!' . _Kuwabara clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed once more.

"Man I'm so pissed!" Kuwabara hissed, this time keeping his voice low, "Even Shizuru knew and she didn't say a word!"

"It's only because Hiei doesn't want Yukina to know until he's ready." Keiko sympathized, tying off her own garbage bag. She tugged it to the door to stand by Kurama's own bag, though it took her a great deal more strength to do so. "So we've all had to keep quiet. Gosh it's been hard. I'm glad you know now." Keiko added with a smile.

"I'm glad I know too." Kuwabara admitted. "But..."

Silence fell, and Kurama wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"But?" Kurama prompted after a moment.

"It's just..." Kuwabara sighed, looking to his feet. This time, there was no embarrassment in his eyes, only sorrow.

"Yukina's told me stuff about her mom. And... It's odd. Knowing that her mom is Hiei's mom too... it makes me sad for him. Cause I know how she died."

"You know Hina's death?" Kurama seemed downright eager, his eyes gleaming. Kuwabara looked up, confused.

"You know her mom's name is Hina?" Kuwabara demanded, and his cheeks flushed again, "Man if you're gonna tell me you all knew that too-!"

"Nope, I only found out today." Yusuke assured him. "Kurama had to go to spirit world to find that shit out."

"You went to spirit world?!"

"Maybe we should let Kurama fill you in to save you from more confusion." Keiko offered, tickled at the exchange. Kuwabara waited, his arms folded over his chest.

"Well?" Kuwabara demanded. Kurama just smiled, and began his tale again.


	15. The Unplanned Errand

Wash, wash... rinse rinse... soapy warm water covered her hands.

Yukina had rolled her sleeves all the way up to her elbows, taking her time to clean the plates from dinner as she blinked blearily at the wooden backdrop of the sink. Though her chore was menial, it was soothing in a strange way. She was alone, in the dark of the kitchen with none to bother nor question her. She often disliked being intruded upon, particularly when she simply wanted to be alone and think. Now a days, those times came more frequently, and it seemed that the more days passed with Shimo under her roof... the more she simply wanted to be away from him.

Away from her brother. How could that be?

She'd thought it over time and time again, her heart heavy with pain and regret. She tried to recall every detail that Rui had told her of her brother, knowing only that Rui had begged him to kill her first when he returned to end them all.

Yukina wondered what Shimo thought of that... if he'd ever thought of returning to the Hyouga and killing all the other koorime. Yukina wouldn't have blamed him- she might even have gained a small grain of dark pleasure from the act. Damn them all, and the icy blood that coursed through their veins. With no emotion in their hearts, nor empathy in their souls... they destroyed all that they touched. They took the very beauty out of life.

Yukina shook her head, and continued to wash the plate.

A shadow crossed by the door to the hallway, and Yukina felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck.

"...Is someone there?" Yukina spoke up, her hands still soaking wet from the sink. She dried them off hastily on a spare rag, tucking a stray strand of aqua hair behind her ear before venturing out into hallway. It was dark, quiet, and cold. Genkai had gone to bed long ago, and with all the chores done Yukina was about to do the same.

She knew that with Genkai in bed, there could only be one other person out in the halls... the one person that she did not see at the moment.

Nor any moment for that matter.

It was quiet, too quiet, and though Yukina had called out to a nameless shadow, no one answered her. Statues of armor lined the hall- memorabilia from past students- it was hard to tell what was alive... and what was not.

Nervous, she tucked her outer robe closer to her throat and headed off at once towards her own room which lay only a few doors down. She reached her door without interruption, and laid a hand upon the knob-

"Sister."

Yukina screamed, absolutely terrified, whipping around with her heart pounding in her throat. There he stood before her, so close that their noses were almost touching, and it frightened her so much that she fell back into the wall, shaking as she drew deep breathes through her nose.

His eyes... so cold and red... so glassy and lifeless...

Shimo looked at Yukina's hands, which were trembling violently, and he took one of them in both his own.

"You're shaking." Shimo's voice did not shift with tone. "Are you cold?"

"I do not know the cold." Yukina replied, eager to leave Shimo in the hall to seek refuge in her room. "As you well know. Brother." She added as an afterthought. "Goodnight."

She turned to go, but Shimo's hand was still upon her own with an iron grip. He did not let her loose, and as Yukina slowly turned back around to face Shimo once more, she could see a strange light behind those normally glassy red orbs.

A light almost similar to a howling white wind she'd known what felt a hundred years ago.

"You are consorting with a man." Shimo murmured. "The tall one... who never leaves."

Yukina blushed, feeling a spark of irate anger beginning to rise within her. She knew that Shimo spoke of Kazuma- there could be no other. The fate of her mother, damned for supposedly sleeping with a man, flashed into her mind, and she jerked her hand _hard _out of Shimo's grip so that Shimo nearly fell along with her pull. Giving him an icy glare, she reached behind her back for the doorknob to her room.

"Goodnight." Yukina repeated again, though this time there was cold fury in her voice. Opening the door to her room, she backed away, never taking her eye off of Shimo's strange expression of blank surprise as she slammed the door. She immediately locked it, though she'd never done it before now, backing away till her legs hit her bed.

In their cage, her little birds twittered quietly, disturbed by the slamming of the door.

Sitting down on her bed, Yukina raised her hand to eye level. There was dirt upon her skin where Shimo had touched it, a pale white dust, and she immediately brushed it off. No doubt he'd stuck his hand in something and carried the stain around. Even so, his touch had not been cold nor hot. It had been... blank. Like that of a mannequin.

Shivering, Yukina grabbed the quilt that hung on the lower half of her bed, pulling it around her shoulders and taking deep breathes. There she sat, almost all night, awake and fearful... staring at the door.

When sleep came, she dreamed of a bright burning flame... and it consumed all things false.

* * *

Keiko awoke the next morning in the arms of her fiance, curled up in a contented ball upon their bed. Opening her eyes slowly, she soaked in the morning sun and looked up into the face of-

A pillow. She was in the arms of a pillow.

Grunting, she sat up, rubbing her face to dispose of the crud that sleep brought to the eyes and mouth. Her hair was a mess, flying all about the place, and as she looked about the bedroom she noticed that the pallets on the floor that had been laid down for Kurama and Kuwabara were both empty.

She was the last one up, which was bizarrely abnormal for her.

Quick to the call, Keiko scooted out of bed and fetched a simple blouse with jeans from her closet. There was much to do today, for she needed to find a suitable kitchen table. She also needed to talk to Kurama about the carpenters that would have to start work as soon as possible. She would need to visit the market and fetch fresh supplies for Yusuke's ramen stand, and eventually she would need to call her mother and start putting down dates for her bridal duties. There was a kimono to buy, a ceremony to plan, an after dinner that would have to be both extravagant _and _simple (for Keiko was never the gaudy type). Oh... the list never ended did it?

Running a brush through her hair and applying chap stick to her lips, Keiko toed on some socks before exiting into the hallway.

The minute she did, she immediately interrupted a great deal of commotion in her living room.

Hesitant, she wandered down the hallway to see Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were all three arguing while inspecting the damage of the hallway wall. Wrappers from a fast food chain were upon the coffee table- clear remnants of an early breakfast- and now the boys were hard at work attempting to rectify the disaster from yesterday.

"We can fix this ourselves!" Kuwabara kept demanding, "We're men aren't we?"

"I cook noodles!" Yusuke snapped, "I can make you lunch not put a _wall!" _

"Indeed, I'd say you're much better at destroying them." Kurama chortled, flipping through a phone book while holding his cell phone. "No matter, we'll sort this all out soon enough."

"Man I still say we can fix it!" Kuwabara argued, "C'mon lets at least try! We can get wood and nails! It can't be that hard. And chicks dig it!"

"Oh yeah, I can see Keiko's face now!" Yusuke sneered. "_Oh Yusuke, you're so big and strong! Won't you hammer my nail?!" _

"Very funny Yusuke." Keiko snapped, not amused by the sexual innuendo. All three boys looked around, shocked to find that Keiko had finally risen. She scowled at the greasy fast food wrappers, picking them up with disdain to toss them into a garbage bag already overflowing with splinters. "We've got a lot to get done today so I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't mess around?"

"All in good sport, Keiko." Kurama chortled from the couch, finally finding the number he wanted before dialing. With the phone to his ear, he gave Yusuke back the borrowed phone book and waited patiently for the man on the other end to pick up. Yusuke stored the phonebook back in a random kitchen cupboard, sneaking up behind Keiko who was attempting to start a shopping list. He planted a kiss on her cheek, which she shied away from clearly still agitated.

"Hammer my nail, eh?" Keiko growled. "You're so gross."

"I couldn't help it." Yusuke shrugged with a loping grin, "Kuwabara's nuts for thinking we could repair the wall by ourselves. It's not like setting up a tv or something. We need a professional."

"I agree." Keiko nodded, "And will you _quit _kissing my neck?" She squirmed, but there was a smile growing upon her playful lips. Yusuke captured them, finally managing to kiss her despite her writhing. She gave him, melting into his embrace like warm butter. His arms, strong and safe, were like a forcefield that could block out all the cruelty in the world. Hands that had once pursued crime and hurt had transformed over time into hands the cupped her cheeks with smooth and tender fingers. Fingers that could blast holes the size of buildings could also stroke her skin till she forgot her own name.

"Eww _gross!" _Kuwabara spoke up, "Would you two quit makin' out right in front of us!? Get a room!"

"Ay!" Yusuke snapped, breaking away from the kiss so quickly that he left Keiko winded in his embrace, "I pay for this kitchen! I pay for this room! This is my damn house! If I wanna kiss my _fiance-" _Yusuke gestured to Keiko's left hand were a pathetically tiny diamond lay as glittering proof of a whole year saving up tips, "In my _house _then I'll do it!"

"When I marry Yukina, I'm only gonna kiss her in private!" Kuwabara huffed, "And spare my friends the trauma."

"Well good for you." Yusuke sneered, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to kiss my fiance again in public!"

He turned back around, intent on kissing Keiko with full force, but ended up only with a mouth full of hair for Keiko had turned back to the list she was writing. Spluttering, he gagged on the dark brown strands before wiping his tongue clean and letting go. Kuwabara snorted with laughter, and from across the room Kurama hung up the phone.

"It's done!" Kurama called out, and all eyes turned to him. "Takahashi Trades will be here at one. They'll clean the site, and repair the wall. We need only leave a key under the doormat. It will take them two days to completely repair the wall. Now all that's left for us to do is find a table and all will be as it was." Kurama smiled, rising to his feet. "Shall we head to town then?"

"Wait!" Kuwabara begged, "We gotta pick up Yukina first. I don't want her around Shimo if I can avoid it. Now that I know the guys not really her brother, I wanna pound his face in!" Kuwabara's cheeks reddened with anger.

"Remember Kazuma, we can't attack until-"

"Until the shrimp gets back, I know, I _know." _Kuwabara huffed, deeply irritated by this notion. With that, coats were fetched and wallets were pocketed. A line formed at the door, with each boy dragging a trash bag full of splinters behind them bound for the trash chute in the stairwell. As Keiko slipped a spare key under her doormat, she smiled fondly at the thought of a brand new kitchen table. She could recall the days when having a new doll or game would have brought her just as much joy. Now that she was older, her heart only desired a home to call her own... and perhaps... the pittering of small feet.

Perhaps.

One day.

It was a bright and clear saturday, and not a cloud was in sight as they descended the stairs to Keiko's tiny car. Piling in many a cramped limb, Keiko took the wheel and drove them out onto the main drag.

"Why don't we fetch my car?" Kurama offered, "That way there will be more leg room."

"I agree!" Kuwabara seconded from the back, pressed thigh to thigh with Kurama. "No offense Keiko but your car is made for a mouse!"

"It's made for a tight budget." Keiko corrected. "But yes. Let's grab your car, Kurama."

And so it was that the group turned off from the main drag once again to head far across town where the Minamino residence lay waiting. Kurama dialed Shiori's number, knowing full well that if he dropped by without saying hello to his mother she'd be thoroughly disappointed.

"Hello, mother." the others heard Kurama begin, and a smile spread across his face as he heard her familiar voice on the other end. "Yes, I'm back! My trip was a great success. I spent the night at Yusuke's... we had a long talk. Oh no-!" Kurama paused, "Yusuke's just fine. He's not the one having family problems. It's Hiei actually. You remember Hiei? Yes." Kurama chortled. Whatever her answer was must have been humorous, "Well... I'm one step closer in any event. I have much to do today. We're planning a party for Yukina. She's a good friend of mine that I don't think you've met yet. A very sweet girl. The two of you would get along well. Yes.. I'll be home in about ten minutes. We're swapping cars. I'll see you then, mother."

He hung up, the grin still upon his face.

"Mama's boy." Yusuke muttered, but there was no malice in his voice. He too smiled at the thought of Shiori.

If there had ever been a devoted mother, it was her.

As they drove across town, Kurama noticed that Kuwabara was staring quietly into his lap.

"Something wrong, Kazuma?" Kurama prodded gently. Kuwabara shrugged, not letting on to whatever it was that bothered him. When only silence greeted him, Kurama patted his friend comfortingly on the shoulder. "All will be well." He promised. "I assure you, Kazuma."

"... I guess." Kuwabara sighed.

Kurama did not disagree, thinking of Yukina who was no doubt still miserable at the temple. His mind turned to Hiei and Mukuro. Where was he now? Was he traveling already for human world? If so when would he arrive, and where would he go? Yusuke's ramen shop was conveniently placed right by the portal- perhaps they out to set up times to wait and watch for Hiei. Kurama wondered if Hiei would be worse for wear. The more he reasoned, the more it made sense to attack Shimo in a group. There was strength in numbers... and the nature of their enemy was as of yet unknown.

Besides that he was a murderous puppet being controlled by koorime elders intent on slaughtering the last of a rebellious line.

They arrived at the Minamino residence with great time as the clock turned to eleven thirty. There, as expected, was Shiori inside the enclosed front pavilion. She wore a light kimono typical of fall festivities, and had a watering can in hand. She was working in her garden, perhaps trying to prepare her plants for winter. As she spotted Kurama's face, she broke into a wide smile and set the watering can down.

Shiori was just as Yusuke remembered. Her dark hair fell in well combed waves behind her shoulders, tied into a simple pony tail that did not reflect on her waning health or age. Her face was lined, her eyes were bagged, but she was more full of life than ever before.

"Remember, what's my name?" Kurama muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shuichi." The other three repeated in tandem. Keiko turned off the car, and everyone stepped out with a great breath of fresh air.

"Shuichi!" Shiori cried, opening her arms wide so that Kurama could embrace her with all his might. He picked up right off her feet, and she laughed gayly as he set her back down. "How I missed you... You look so very tired!" Shiori murmured, touching his cheeks and looking into his deep emerald eyes, "Have you been getting enough sleep? You haven't stopped taking your vitamins have you?"

"No mother."

"And you're changing your underwear and socks everyday?"

"Yes mother."

"And you're eating well? No junk food?"

"Yes mother."

"Liar!" Yusuke bellowed, "He ate a Mc Muffin this morning! I bought it for him!" He grinned cheesily from ear to ear as Kurama sent him a filthy look. Shiori thwaked Kurama lightly on the chest with motherly humor, stepping aside to embrace Yusuke as if he were her own son.

"Yusuke, how good to see you." Shiori sighed. "I can always rely on you to keep my Shuichi in good humor! And look how you smile... you're getting excited for the big day aren't you."

"We finally saved up enough!" Keiko added, bowing in greeting. Shiori touched her cheek sweetly, pleased for the engaged couple.

"Marriage changes everything, and yet nothing." Shiori offered them sage advice, "Remember the old but embrace the new. Speak to one another from your heart... and hide nothing. For in lies, we sow our own downfalls."

Yusuke grimaced.

How true that advice had proven to be in the last few weeks.

"Hi Mrs. Minamino." Kuwabara blushed as Shiori gasped with delight upon seeing him.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, I haven't seen you since my summer harvest, you naughty boy!" Shiori embraced him, pulling back to look into his eyes, "Oh but dear... you're sad. Don't be sad!" Shiori tried to cheer him up. "The sun is shining, the sky is bright blue, and you have a wonderful group of friends to fill your day with joy."

"Yeah. That's true." Kuwabara admitted with a small smile.

"There's that smile I'm so fond of." Shiori seemed pleased, pulling back to regard her own son once more. "Shuichi, where's Hiei? I thought he would be with you."

"He's recovering from surgery." Kurama explained.

"Oh my!" Shiori gasped, "Shuichi how could you not tell me? Is anyone at the hospital with him?"

"I- well-" Kurama did not seem sure how to best answer that question. Shiori's face became set with determination, and she turned for the front door as if to fetch her coat.

"I'm going to the hospital." Shiori informed them all, "I'll stay by his side. Shuichi you _must always _remember to stay with a friend at the hospital if their own family cannot! One must always have a person there looking out for them, you can't leave everything up to nurses- oh poor Hiei, he's probably exhausted-"

"No mother!" Kurama tried to make light of the situation, "Hiei's not in Sariashiki Hospital. He's in- uh- Tokyo." Kurama supplied. Keiko mouthed the word 'tokyo' over Shiori's shoulder, looking a little tickled at the lie.

"It was invasive surgery." Kurama explained. His mother sighed, touching her lip.

"Oh dear... is that where you were? In Tokyo?" She asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yes. I stayed with Hiei's..." Kurama paused. It seemed almost insulting to call Mukuro Hiei's 'girlfriend'. Was there another term? "I suppose you could say she's his girlfriend. A very close lady friend." Kurama gestured for the term.

"I didn't know Hiei had a girlfriend! Not that I'm surprised, he's such a polite and gentle young man."

Kuwabara nearly choked on his tongue at this. Clearly 'polite' and 'gentle' were not the terms he'd use to describe Hiei.

"Yes. Well... he's still in Tokyo. He'll be coming home soon though." Kurama assured Shiori, smiling fondly down at her. "You know I wouldn't leave a friend alone in the hospital mother."

"No... my sweet boy... staying with me everyday." Shiori remembered fondly, "Ah but those horrid days are past. Well, if Hiei's in the hospital I'll simply have to find time to go visit him. Perhaps we can go together?" She supplied. Kurama nodded, unsure of how to dissipate such a bizarre situation. He should have picked a farther city than Tokyo- but he had to keep the lies simple.

He did not like lying to his mother.

"Well, we're going shopping!" Keiko bounced on the balls of her feet at this, "I'm getting a new kitchen table today because my klutzy fiance fell into my old one and _shattered _it." Keiko snapped, giving Yusuke a dirty look.

"Those things do happen." Shiori laughed, waving them all goodbye, "Well, you four have a wonderful time. Shuichi, do come home tonight won't you? It's been too long since our family sat down together."

"Yes mother." Kurama assured her, kissing her upon the cheek before fetching his keys from his pocket. His own car, a dark red mercedes built for speed and luxury, was a welcome ride compared to Keiko's lime green bucket. They all climbed in, and as Keiko relaxed into the fine leather seats, they all waved goodbye once more to Shiori who was still standing upon the stoop.

"Tokyo?" Yusuke sneered from the backseat. "Lady friend?"

"What was I to say?" Kurama asked, a little irritated. He set off for Genkai's temple which was about a thirty minute drive from his own residence. "That Hiei was having a jagan implanted in demon world while his boss and sordid lover watched over him? I'm sure she would have understood." Kurama sighed, feeling remorse inside himself for the lies.

"Lets just hope she doesn't drive up to Tokyo Hospital." Keiko sighed. Kurama agreed, nodding without another word.

The traffic of the inner city thinned out by the time they reached oak mountain. It was a massive hill, and by the time one reached it's summit nearly all the heavy traffic had vanished to the left or right where shopping centers lay waiting. There was a fine mall not too far away from Genkai's own residence. Perhaps they would go there instead of driving all the way back to Sariashiki.

"Man..." Kuwabara sighed, and Kurama felt his larger friend tapping his feet in nervous anticipation, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Not without a ticket." Kurama grimaced. "We'll be there soon enough."

"Yeah but what if Shimo's like... kidnapped her?" Kuwabara shuddered, "God I can't go through that again!"

"Genkai would never let that happen." Yusuke shot down. "You keep forgetting Grandma has the whole dojo on lockdown. Don't worry. If anything Shimo needs to be watching his little fake ass. Genkai'll break a hole through his face if he tries anything."

"Say, Yusuke, if Shimo's a doll then what's underneath his skin?" Keiko asked.

"The source of his power." Kurama replied, "Which could be a variety of things. Grave dust, ancient scrolls, charmed objects... It'll all depend."

"So how do we get rid of Shimo once we find out his power?" Yusuke asked.

"That will either be very easy or very hard. Recall Genbo, one of the four saint beasts? He had a special rock-"

"And his face became his crotch!" Yusuke added with a burst of hysterical laughter. Even after ten years, the incident did not fail to get a rise out of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both boys howled maniacally till tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"... I give up." Kurama grumbled, turning the radio up as, in the backseat, Kuwabara and Yusuke relived the moment in full detail. Kurama and Keiko enjoyed popular music, trying to drown out the adolescent snickering in the background.

* * *

As they pulled up to the dojo, Kuwabara seemed to grow in anticipation. Leaping from the car before Kurama had fully shut off the engine, he began sprinting for the long flight of ancient marble steps that lead to the large barrier gates. As Kurama and Yusuke mounted the stairs after them, they noted that the woods were unusually silent as if all birds had fled. Keiko had decided to stay in the car, unnerved at the thought of running into Shimo again.

"Why is it so quiet?" Yusuke asked.

"It is getting closer to fall. Perhaps migration has begun." Kurama offered. Yet despite his attempt for casualness, Kurama knew full well that migration was still a few weeks away. The animals had fled because the animals understood something was wrong. In that moment, Kurama suddenly remembered his youth as a kit in Demon World... it have been nearly _eight thousand years..._yet still, sometimes, he could recall a few scant details.

His mother, her hips wide set from many birthings and her tails a pure pristine white, smelling the grass and noting the animals leaving.

"Man is in the forest." She would say, for Yokos set themselves apart from other demons by their dedicated animalistic roots, "When animals leave, you must leave too".

His mother had been wise, and Kurama would not ignore her wisdom even if it was old.

"Be wary." Kurama warned Yusuke as they reached the summit. The doors to the entrance courtyard had been opened in Kuwabara's wake, and so the pair of them slipped through with their eyes cast about for suspicious activity.

"... Everything looks... normal." Yusuke grumbled. "But it doesn't _feel _normal. It feels like it's somehow haunted."

Kurama could not help but agree, for a strange feeling of impending doom hung over the normally bright and cheery temple like a veil between the estranged world of the dead.

"... My fears are confirmed..." Kurama murmured to himself, "This is not the worked of a cursed object. Grave dust has been involved."

Yusuke paused, his slanted eyes falling onto Kurama's face. As a cold wind whistled through the courtyard, Yusuke felt the hairs bristle on the back of his neck. Rubbing his arms nervously, he felt the familiar tingling in the tips of his pointer fingers.

His body wanted to defend itself.

"So... what does grave dust mean?" Yusuke asked, trying to be calm though his teeth wanted to chatter. Above them, the normally bright blue sky was starting to become overcast. The afternoon would bring a rain shower... Yusuke wanted to be inside by then.

"It means that Shimo's power is forced. That the soul who provides him with life has been bound against their will... what we feel in the air, what our senses demand we acknowledge, is not the presence of a farce... but of a ghost. An angry, violent, ghost. Until we stop Shimo... we are all doomed to feel it's wrath." Kurama murmured. At the word 'wrath', Yusuke thought he might be sick.

"... So you're telling me... this... spirit... is.."

"Angry." Kurama murmured. "Can't you feel it."

Around the temple, the feeling of gloom only thickened. As the air dampened with oncoming rain, a howling wind ripped through the tops of the trees with sudden force! Nervous, Yusuke and Kurama both took off for the temple porch. Under the cover of fine wood, they managed to avoid the whirling leaves that danced in the wind like ballerinas upon an invisible stage. Stepping inside the dojo foyer, they were both consumed by the odd darkness which contrasted the usual golden light that would fill up the entry room.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke called out, a little worried. Where had Kuwabara gotten off too so quickly?

From somewhere in the temple, a strange shriek- as if a mouth had been covered up mid scream.

Kurama and Yusuke glanced at one another, their hesitancy and nervousness fleeing in the face of a scream- for who could it be other than Yukina? Panicking, Yusuke fled to the hallway which lead to the south wing. Yukina's room, along with the kitchen and four other guest rooms were practically on the other side of the dojo from where they were. Still, every step brought them closer. They reached a corner, and nearly crashed into the wall (along with each other) as they tried to make the sharp turn onto the next hall. Every room was dark, and every door was flung ajar. It was as if they were running through a haunted house instead of a familiar and sacred space. The south wing came into view, and Yusuke picked up speed as he saw Yukina's room.

Out of no where, Yusuke felt a hand on the back of his neck! He was grabbed by the collar, and yanked back so hard that he flew off of his feet only to be shoved behind an adjacent wall. About to lash out, he was stunned to see that it was Kurama who had him by the throat, now pressing him tight into the wall with his emerald eyes flashing.

Kurama took his free hand, pressing a finger to his mouth as if to say 'silence'.

Yusuke said nothing, his lips pursed tight together as he tried to breath quietly through his nose. He saw a shadow upon the wall, as someone walked from door to door. Kurama's eyes flashed again, and he withdrew a pearly white seed from his hair. Letting it drop to the floor between their feet, a strange silvery plant began to grow at an alarming rate right up from the wood. It entwined their limbs, and with each wrapping Yusuke watched a small piece of him _vanish... _

The plant was _cloaking _them.

Just as the last of the thread of the silvery plant wrapped around both their heads, the owner of the shadow appeared around the corner to Yukina's room.

It was Shimo.

He looked paler than ever, and his normally glassy red eyes were roving with madness. He seethed, tripping over his own unclad feet as he tried to _sniff _the air for signs of life. Yusuke prayed that Kurama's plant would work as Shimo suddenly turned.

His eyes fell on the spot right where Yusuke and Kurama stood.

Yusuke felt the very breath catch in his chest as Shimo's lip curled. Opening his mouth wide, Yusuke had to swallow a shout of fright at the sight of Shimo's orifice. He had _no tongue. _Just blackness, that seemed to go on forever.

Shimo closed his mouth, leaning back. It seemed he was none the wiser.

_"... Soon..." _Shimo murmured, his voice delicate and soft.

He turned away, walking back up the steps which Yusuke and Kurama had just taken from the northern wing. He left without a real hurry, looking into each room as he passed. As soon as he was out of sight, Yusuke let out a breath of relief and Kurama released them both from the plant. As they climbed free of the vines, their flesh became visible once more, and Yusuke immediately turned the corner again.

To run smack into a person.

"_AHH!" _Yusuke gasped, his heart leaping into his throat as he collided into Yukina! Yukina looked downright petrified, wearing a threadbare purple sweater and gray jeans with her hair in a bob. She had several bags in her arms, and it looked as if she was packing her things in haste.

"Yusuke!" Yukina looked automatically relieved, clutching at her breast and seizing with fear, "What- where- who- how did you-?"

"Great god alive you scared the shit out of me." Yusuke gasped, trying to find humor in the dark situation, "Are you alright? Have you seen Kuwabara?"

"Yes. Kazuma just came through. I-" Yukina blushed, looking at her feet, "I'm leaving the temple. Today."

"... Does Genkai know?" Kurama asked.

"She does." Yukina agreed. "She said she'll take care of.. everything." Yukina looked nervously over her own shoulder.

"Creepy boy just passed." Yusuke assured her, "Heading in the direction of the foyer."

Yukina immediately took a sigh of relief.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Putting my bird cage in the car." Yukina explained. "He said he'd driven here to come take me away. I can't tell you how grateful I am! How did you know that I was trying to leave?" She asked, curious.

Kurama frowned, clearly unhappy at the thought of a fecal filled birdcage in the back of his luxurious trunk. Still, he put on a mundane smile and shrugged.

"Everyone needs space from time to time." He merely stated, "Shall we help you with your bags?"

"If you could I would be forever in your debt." Yukina bowed graciously.

"Don't sweat it, little lady." Yusuke grinned, grabbing as many bags as his arms could hold and hoisting them under his arms. "You're practically a light workout compared to the _empress." _He sneered. Keiko's name went unspoken on the air. Kurama, not wanting to leave Yukina alone, kept watch as Yusuke toddled through the backdoor to take the long way around the outer edge of the temple. Clearly it was worth it to walk longer and not run the risk of seeing Shimo again. Did Shimo know Yukina was leaving? Kurama doubted it very highly, and wondered if Shimo would become violent if he found out. Closing the door behind them both, Kurama watched as Yukina stuffed a few of her more personal belongings into a small white shoulder bag. In a carrier cage, her little finches tweeted indignantly at being taken away from their usual large and luxurious space. Kurama smiled, bending down low to get a better look at them. They were well preened and fat... clearly Yukina doted on them.

"I fear they are angry at me." Yukina spotted Kurama looking at her finches, "But they will be much safer when we are at Kazuma's house. That is where Kazuma wants to take me, and I cannot say that I mind. Indeed, this would not be the first time I have lived with the Kuwabara family. Though of course, this time I will be living only with Kazuma." Yukina smiled, "It makes me feel lighter, somehow."

"Yukina." Kurama paused, "I don't mean to startle you... but you do realize now the implications of the situation you are in? You do realize why it is that you do not feel comfortable around Shimo?"

Yukina said nothing, though her expression turned from sincerity to strange coldness. She fetched a white wooden box from underneath her bed, and gently placed it atop the many other items in her little satchel. Taking a long threadbare blue shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders, Yukina looked around at her room with fond recollection. It was now devoid of all things that had once reflected her personality. As Yukina plucked her little carrier cage up and held it securely in her arms, she looked up at Kurama with weary resignation.

"I know only what I knew before Shimo arrived." Yukina replied calmly, "Pain. Emptiness. A sense of shattered reality. Nothing has changed."

"And you understand that-"

"I understand many things." Yukina replied, overriding his sentence. "... My brother will never be one of them. Excuse me." Yukina passed him by, walking back into the hallway.

Kurama immediately took the only bag left (a dark leather one that Genkai had leant Yukina to borrow) and slung it over his shoulder. Walking into the hallway, Kurama followed Yukina out through the back, but paused in her wake even as Yukina walked into the garden with a quick pace.

He felt... uneasy.

Turning around, Kurama bristled upon seeing that Shimo was staring him down from the opposite end of the long southern hallway. Even from a far distance, Shimo's wrathful expression could not be mistaken. Holding his ground, Kurama refused to turn his back.

"Men are all the same." Shimo hissed, "They take what is not theirs. They are greedy, vile, and vain."

"Fine words, considering you yourself are male." Kurama warned, letting the crude words roll of his back like a duck in water. "You are a fool, Shimo. If that is even your name. I am not fooled by your facade, and neither is Yukina."

Shimo narrowed his eyes.

"... What do you fear when you look at me." Shimo replied.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, for he was unable to hide his physical reaction to the words. Those very words had been uttered to Hiei, moments before Hiei had been viciously attacked without a single punch being thrown. Steeling himself, Kurama cleared his mind with swift ease.

Shimo waited for a response, Kurama did not give one. The longer Shimo stared, the more Kurama felt that he was being searched for a weakness of some kind. Yet Kurama, unlike Hiei, did not have a weakness, and it seemed that Shimo was growing desperate as cold waves washed over Kurama's mind. The more Shimo searched, the more fruitless the mission became... and with heavy resignation Shimo pulled back.

Kurama had escaped attack.

Hiei had not been so lucky.

Kurama recalled another time where his wits had saved him- a time when his classmate Kaito had captured Hiei's soul through his impulsive irrational behavior. Kurama, however, refused to be swayed by such ridiculous nonsense. Shimo would have to try harder than a simple mind sweep to knock him off his feet.

And it seemed Shimo was now aware of that.

"Take her where ever you like. She'll return." Shimo murmured icily. "Her heart is that of the Hyouga... without her feigned savior, she will have no where to go. She will be swayed by her biology... which begs her to come home."

"Ah, but you forget." Kurama grinned, "Yukina is _Hina's _daughter."

At Hina's name, Shimo physically recoiled, backing up with a look of disgust upon his face.

"Yes, I thought Hina's name would impact you." Kurama reasoned, "I saw that you swiped her hard copy from Spirit World. 'A foolish martyr'." Kurama quoted the note, "No martyr is foolish." He denied. "Never underestimate the power of a martyr to change the hearts of a people. I assure you, ice spirit, it is the only thing that ever has."

Shimo did not reply, quelled by Kurama's logical attack. Turning to leave, Kurama descended the steps from the patio into the back garden which was now dead from cold and weeds. As he walked around the perimeter of the dojo, he spotted Genkai on an outer ledge drinking hot mountain tea and watching him go.

"Gather yourself." Genkai spoke up, "I will keep him here."

"When Hiei returns, we will be here promptly." Kurama replied, waving her fond farewell. She merely smiled as he continued on.

Kurama reached the dojo gate, and cast a glance over his shoulder at the hollow house behind him. Houses were meant for living in- for thriving in. They were meant to be warm and full of life, with flowers about their edges and the sound of children emitting from within. When a house sat cold and empty, it was almost like a ghost in and of itself.

Kurama almost felt sorry for for Genkai, but he knew that she was used to toil like this. She was strong and sturdy despite her old age- she would be fine. Shimo couldn't lay a scratch on a woman with intelligence.

Which was a sore fact for Shimo, because none of the females in their little group could be deemed 'unintelligent'.

Descending the massive marble steps, he spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara finally managing to get the large wire bird cage into the trunk of his car. Kurama had only meant to take Yukina out for a friendly excursion, not _move _her. Yet it seemed their day plans had been put on hold, if only for another moment. Keiko was outside the car, giving Yukina a warm and welcoming hug. Clearly the girls were happy to see on another after such a long time apart.

As Kurama hit the bottom step and walked onto the road, he sat yukina's final bag into the trunk of his now _stuffed _car, and helped Kuwabara and Yusuke in closing the lid.

"Thank you Keiko." Yukina wiped her eyes, "Oh thank you. How can I ever repay you for this kindness?"

"Think nothing of it! I completely understand." Keiko smiled warmly, giving Yukina another hug, "You can stay with me and Yusuke for as long as you need to. Our guest bedroom is pathetically small, I'm afraid, but it'll do for now."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, catching Kuwabara's downcast gaze.

"I thought you were staying at the Kuwabara house?" Kurama asked, slightly confused, "Not that Yusuke and Keiko's charity is unwelcome."

"I just... I figured if we all stayed together we'd be safer. Y'know, till Shimo gets canned." Kuwabara explained.

"So you intend to also stay with Yusuke and Keiko?" Kurama hinted, sensing an ulterior motive at play. Kuwabara blushed.

"I'll sleep on the _couch _Kurama, geeze." Kuwabara grumbled, not meeting Kurama's eyes.

"Naturally." Kurama replied, forcing a smirk down.

Couch, _indeed. _Not that he'd be the one to bring it up to Hiei.

As they all piled into the car once more, the backseat was once again cramped as Yukina slid in between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Keiko, in the passenger seat, looked exhausted but still determined to make something of the day.

"Right. Well." Keiko pulled out her list of things to do, "I suppose I'll simply do this another day, not that I mind, it'll give me time to search for online coupons for party supplies."

"Party?" Yukina asked, "Whose having a party?"

Keiko smiled, looking into the rear view mirror to catch Kuwabara slipping a friendly arm around Yukina's shoulders. Yukina smiled, looking up into his face with adoration.

"Well, I was just thinkin' bout what you said the other night." Kuwabara shrugged. "And I figured... we oughta have a party, y'know? So that way we could all be together, and you could be happy again."

Yukina was touched, and the expression on her face showed it.

"You.. You're planning a party for me?" Yukina asked, shock in her voice. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Yukina." Kuwabara replied with a cheesy grin. Yusuke made a motion as if he was vomiting into his lap. Driving on, Kurama merely smiled as the trees rushed past.

* * *

They returned to Yusuke and Keiko's apartment, after a good long car ride that involved stopping for lunch at a bistro and a small walk around a few wedding boutiques that seemed determined to turn Yusuke into a pauper. By the time they finally returned to the actual apartment, the work men had come and gone, leaving a bill underneath the front door mat along with the spare key. As their group entered, Yusuke and Keiko both paused to admire the handiwork of the men. They'd re bricked the inside of the wall, putting chicken wire around the edge in preparation for the plastering which would come tomorrow. It was macabre looking compared to the rest of the apartment, but it would do for now. The boys all took turns dropping Yukina's bags into the guest bedroom, leaving the bird cage for last so that by the time they were done all were exhausted and sweating. They rested on the couch, and Yusuke leant both Kuwabara and Kurama beer for posterity's sake. Keiko and Yukina were eager to unpack the finches first, all of whom were downright indignant at having been moved at ready to get back to their cage. The twittering and tweeting soon faded into the background as Yusuke massaged his temple.

"Thanks." Kuwabara mumbled, "For letting us stay here."

"No problem." Yusuke shrugged. "I don't mind. She'll be happier here, and we'll be able to keep an eye on her till Hiei gets back."

"... Hiei better hustle." Kuwabara grumbled. "Pissin' me off... takin' too long. How hard is it to get a jagan implanted."

This exasperated Kurama, who put his head in his hands with a groan.

"Oh Kazuma..." Kurama sighed, thinking of Mukuro and Shigure who had both run themselves ragged trying to save Hiei's life "...You have no idea..."

* * *

It was nighttime.

Yukina, still in the process of unpacking her new home, was very tired from the days efforts. Still, she knew that tonight she would sleep better than she had done in weeks... tonight she would not fear shadows on the wall. Tonight she would dream of flame.

Her white satchel, which had held her most precious possessions, was the last to be unpacked. After all, clothes needed to be put in drawers... shoes needed to be placed by the door... even a few pictures must be put on the walls. This was but a temporary home, one that Yukina could not settle too well into for the moment. She'd had many temporary homes before, and in her travels through demon world to human world, she'd found that the only things one really needed... were the things in her white satchel.

And so at last, she unpacked it.

Her satchel was, in and of itself, a gift from Rui that she'd received upon the night of her escape from the Hyouga. It had been Rui who had help her to escape through the dark and blistering winter. It had been Rui who had attempted to amend her sins by supposedly 'killing' Hina's son by helping Hina's daughter 'live'.

As she opened it, she toyed the faded white leather with fond recollection, looking inside to see that her mothers heart box was still in neat condition.

On the day that her mother had died, the entire town had raided the house. Taking the corpse down, and ransacking every room for valuables, they'd thought to inherit all that Yukina never would... yet once again they'd been outwitted by Rui, who had gotten there only minutes before the others, and had taken the heart box away swiftly. Inside, nothing more than a few personal belongings were kept... a brush that her mother had once used on her own hair. A book of poetry and a small shell with lip rouge that her mother had somehow coveted from demon world without the elders finding out. A pair of hair pins that her mother had used to hold back her massive curtain of long icy blue hair... A mirror that her mother had once used to gaze into her own face- once copper and now tinged with gray and green from age.

Yet it was her kimono and shawl that Yukina had coveted most... for her elders had cast her mothers naked body into a shallow grave without any preparation. It was her kimono, simply made of black, white, and gray thread that Yukina adored the most (along with her faded gray shawl), for they had once clothed her mother. They had once protected her from the wind... they had once smelled of cooking oil and weeds (her mothers daily chores).

Setting the heart box aside, Yukina tugged with all her might to remove both the kimono, obi, datejime, and haori all at once. They were a crumpled ball, having been thrust in far too quickly for Yukina's liking. As she pulled each piece out, she laid them fresh upon her new guest bed...

They still smelt faintly of a familiar order.

Yukina closed her eyes.

* * *

_A cold bitter wind hammering at their door... tampering with the icy blue flame that gave them their only warmth. Upon the dusty floor, yukina toyed with a few of her homemade dolls, nervously eyeing the rattling window pane. Her mothers skirts, massive and flowing, were like a curtain she could hind behind with every blasting jet of icy torrent. _

_ She looked up into the dim light, seeing the pointed chin and fair almond eyes of her mother. Hina was older than her years, with frail composure and hands that looked like a corpse. Still, her strength was never fading even with the heartache of losing a child to the hands of her elders. Hina looked down as Yukina gasped at another blast of wind at the door. Terrified, Yukina ran for her mother's kimono folds. She hid there, between her mother's pale legs, taking warmth from the soft and supple skin. _

_ "Yukina." _

_ Hina reached underneath her skirts, helping Yukina out so that Yukina would not hide from the wind. _

_ "What do you fear?" _

_ "The storm." Yukina whimpered, her large adolescent eyes finding the weather beaten entrance again, "The storm is mean, mother. What does it want?" _

_ "Evil wants nothing more than to be acknowledged." Her mother replied sagely, "Do not acknowledge the storm that raps at our door, Yukina. Its presence changes nothing." _

_ "But what if it blows in our house?" Yukina asked fearfully, "What if it blows us all away into the snow? What if I get lost from you, mother? I don't want to be lost." _

_ Hina smiled. _

_ Taking Yukina into her arms, the aged woman lifted her daughter into her lap. There, cradled against her mothers bosom, Yukina sought comfort and refuge from the fears of what she could not yet understand. Hina stared with empty eyes into the fire that flickered in the grate. _

_ "There will be many storms, Yukina." Hina admitted tenderly, "And they will blow with a gale that shall break in many a door and ruin many a home. There will be times when you will feel lost in the snow, lost from me and lost from all the things you know to be true. Yet you are never alone... and your cause is never lost. Never. Do you know why?" _

_ "Why?" Yukina asked, her eyes bright with curiosity. _

_ "Because I will always be with you." Hina replied kindly. She touched her daughter's breast, underneath with a tiny but pure heart beat proudly, "Right here." _

* * *

Yukina opened her eyes, unable to control the burning sensation in her throat and eyes. The tears fell un apprehended as she pressed her hand over her breast, now swollen with the gifts and burdens of womanhood.

She choked down a sob, unable to contain her grief.

Her mother had been brave and kind, keeping faith and staunch resistance despite having the whole village (save Rui) against her. She'd been like the very door that had kept their hut safe from the storm. She'd held her ground till the very... very... bitter end.

If only Yukina could be strong like her mother.

Breaking down, Yukina clapped her hands over her mouth as she wept aloud. Hiroseke stones slipped from her chin, bouncing upon the floor and scattering everywhere like children's marbles.

Her mother had been right, though Yukina had not understood her words at the time. There would always be horrific storms, coming and going; whether they were kidnappers looking for loot or psychopaths hell bent on taking over the world, it did not matter. Evil was all the same. It only wanted to be acknowledged, to be recognized for its efforts. It only wanted to be feared. The answer was simply not to acknowledge it or fear it... yet how hard that was at times. The cruelty in the hearts of men was staggering. The apathy, and ignorance, all of it unbearable at times... and it made her feel utterly alone in the dark of her new room.

She'd wanted to believe when she'd first seen Shimo, that he was her long lost brother. She'd wanted to believe that Shimo was the answer she'd so desperately longed for... that he was the man whom her mother had prophesied would come. She'd prayed every night for the dark man whom Rui had seen one fateful winters eve approaching their mothers battered grave marked only by a dead tree. Rui had thought then that her brother would kill them all... yet he'd not touched a single koorime. But why? Was it because he simply didn't care... the apathy and cruelty within him dooming the broken ice maidens to toil without relief? Or was it because he simply did not _want _to kill people? Was it because he, like their mother, knew that evil only wanted to be acknowledged. By letting them live... he deemed them unworthy of his attention. By letting them live... he let them die.

Yukina now knew in her heart that Shimo was not her brother. Indeed, he was the worst sort of person... the kind that fed off other's weaknesses. Part of her was even scared that he belonged to their elders. That perhaps, he was part of a darker plot which centered on the icy and barren Hyouga shores. Yet Yukina fathomed the elders had forgotten her existence entirely. Why would they care about her? Why would they seek her out in this way.

Why would they do this to her. After everything else.

Slipping from her bed, Yukina crumpled onto the soft carpet floor. Her limbs failed to give her strength, and so in a fetal position amid her scattered tear stones she lay in the moon beams.

She'd once believed, when she was young and perhaps a little foolish, that her brother would come. She'd believed that he would seek her out beyond a shadow of a doubt, going to unimaginable lengths just to catch a glimpse of her face.

But she'd been wrong. Hiei had probably been right. Her brother might even be dead.

And if he was, he'd be the lucky one of the pair of them.


	16. Romancing the Heathen

It was a calm fall afternoon when Mukuro and Hiei finally made to prepare for their leave. Shigure's hut was beginning to feel a little _too _familiar, and the pair of them were practically stir crazy for a breath of fresh air. They were not 'home bodied' people. They needed to roam, and to taste blood in their mouths. Shigure, for all his macabre joking, was simply too mundane for their heathonistic style. Still, despite it all, he had been a very loyal worker. He had saved Hiei's life without promise of pay. He had given them shelter without asking for equal exchange in gold or jewels. Mukuro would not forget the humane gesture, and as both she and Hiei finished putting away all signs of their presence, Mukuro managed to sneak Shigure away for a private word.

It was all to be worked out. She would give him a bonus for his troubles, and a raise for his loyalty. However, she would also double his work load, and he had to return to work in less than a weeks time of the date. Shigure, miffed and yet pleased, was stuck with a look of indignation that couldn't be produced twice. It was with a light heart but heavy feet that Shigure reluctantly and yet happily agreed to the switch. Satisfied, Mukuro knew that the only thing was to set out for human world post haste. Two weeks had passed since the surgery. Kurama no doubt had only just arrived in human world. Hiei and Mukuro were much faster than the sly fox... they could beat his time by a week.

Hiei was practically itching to slaughter something, his hand on the hilt of his sword even though they were only on the threshold of Shigure's hut. The sky above them was a soft blood orange, and a few lines of demonic crows migrated through the sky. Storms rumbled far off (common yet fleeting) and all around them, animals in the brush were getting ready to tuck in for the night.

"Well." Shigure paused, looking Hiei up and down, "I suppose this is it."

"Sentimental, Shigure?" Hiei sneered, releasing his hilt only to cross his arms over his chest.

"Sentimental?" Shigure repeated with a snort, "I'm fucking overjoyed. Get off of my doorstep you fatherless bastard. Don't come back till you get a fresher attitude for someone whose given you the gift of the jagan _twice _now. I won't be doing it a third time." Shigure warned. HIei rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Mukuro spoke up, and the term was unfamiliar upon her dry lips. "Do not disappoint me, Shigure. My faith in you will not remain if you slack off."

Shigure merely shrugged his massive shoulders, looking off into the sunset.

"Sure you won't stay until morning?" He wondered aloud, "It'd save you a night in a cave at least."

Hiei stepped off the stoop, heading straight for the woods with such a determined stride that Mukuro had to follow hastily in order to keep up. Shigure, left without an answer, was left silent in his front door. He watched them go, marveling at how strong Hiei's gait was even though only two weeks ago he'd been unable to feed himself. Thus was the wonder of medicine, that men on the deaths door could be brought back to life... and how fast they ran back into the light.

This, in truth, beyond the blood and puss, was why Shigure wanted to be a doctor.

To watch them run away, eager to get back to normal, and inwardly grateful for him.

"Run." Shigure murmured, "As fast as you can. There be monsters out there..."

A bitter wind suddenly blew through the clearing of his home, and Shigure quickly closed the door. He would not be the fool left out in the cold.

* * *

They started off walking but ended up running. As Hiei and Mukuro reveled in the freedom of being alive for the first time in two weeks, they could not help themselves. They felt like children, able to taste the beauty of the world without having to put medicine under their tongue first- and oh how wonderful life was... oh how wonderful indeed.

The blood red of the sky was quickly fading to a dark crimson that would persist through the night. Even though a light spray of rain came from the sky, they did not halt in their pursuit of the northern demon world plains. For there, right in the hub of activity, the portal to human world lay waiting. It was their destination... and they would not stop.

Because they could not stop.

Side by side, Mukuro's legs hummed with the fire of passion and drive as Hiei tore across the field. Though neither of them were aware, both of them were grinning like maniacs as their hair rippled in the fierce wind and their clothing became soaked to the skin. What a change it was... to see him free and proud like a stag cantering through his hallowed woods. After seeing him so broken on Shigure's bed, after hearing him scream with unimaginable pain, it gave Mukuro new strength to see him smiling- to see him independent and happy once more. This was what she longed for most, even as her shoes became muddy from the prowl and her pants leg tore on a vine. This was what kept her alive- what kept her determined to find more in life... to run with him through the only world of their birth. To run with him through the Forest of Fools, where only the brave and resilient rose above the lower masses.

This forest was where they'd made their first mark on demon life. This forest was where they were happiest.

Night fell swiftly. They did not stop running till dawn came creeping over the hills and by then they were a good one hundred miles away from Shigure's old hut.

Deciding to sleep for a while in order to avoid being spotted by demons on the prowl for a meal, Hiei and Mukuro took shelter in an angular cave that had a deep belly. Content to lay in the dark and quiet the pair of them lay side by side against the rock, doing little more than letting their feet rest and closing their eyes. They might sleep, they might now. Either way, by noon they would be up and running again, no questions asked.

"How's your head?" Mukuro spoke up after about an hour of silence. Hiei shrugged.

"Fine." He grunted. "Shuttup. I'm sleeping."

"Liar." Mukuro grinned. "You don't sleep till you hold your sword."

Hiei opened his eyes with a cynical and irritated expression. Indeed, Mukuro had pinned him well for his sword lay untouched at his side. Mukuro grinned again as Hiei yanked his sword out of his belt and hugged it tight to his chest.

"Shut the fuck up." Hiei growled, "And go to sleep."

And so she relaxed into the wall, a dreamy smile growing upon her face as Hiei let out a small yawn and re-tucked his bandages behind one of his pointed ears. As his hand fell, it came to rest atop her thigh. Mukuro melted into the sensation of his familiar warmth, and the muscles in her aching legs slowly began to unclench.

His hand was close... tantalizingly close... and perhaps it was simply her having been cooped up for so long but she could not contain her imagination from reveling in the idea of putting her hand atop his own.

The act of stroking those digits, as sensual and sweet to savor as the act of sex itself.

She heard Hiei roll his head, and she opened her eyes to find that he was staring at her with a mixed expression of curiosity and incredulity.

He took his hand, which had lain upon her thigh, and tenderly plucked up her own hand which lay tucked into the crook of her metal elbow for warmth. Her one biological hand was smaller than her robotic one, too feminine for her liking, but in Hiei's grip Mukuro suddenly felt empowered.

Not that she needed him to feel empowered... but still.

Her heart suddenly began to race, though it was hard for her to fathom why. As Hiei looked at each of her fingers in turn, he noted that her thumb had a blister upon its knuckle.

He touched it, and from deep within his core his energy transmitted itself to Mukuro's finger, diminishing the little blister till it vanished completely.

Mukuro shivered.

Hiei spread his fingers upon her own, palm to palm so that their hands measured up against one another- they were perfectly matched. Though his own lengths might have been more squared at the ends, and broader in the base, they were still the same length as Mukuro's ovular tips. Mukuro, nervous and yet determined, spread her fingers even wider, and laced them between Hiei's own.

They stared at one another.

As Hiei leaned back against the wall once more, his eyes never left Mukuro's face. She relaxed too, her gaze locked upon his own, and their hands remained connected between their two bodies.

The minutes slipped by, and soon half an hour had passed. Hiei's eyes slowly began to close. Mukuro's eyes ere barely open at all.

Unsure of who was the first to do so, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They awoke near noon in a compromising position, entwined around one another though they'd fallen asleep only holding hands. Hiei, the first to wake up, groaned as he realized he'd slept the wrong way on his forehead so now his jagan was pulsing with pain. Sitting up, he winced as he reached up to touch his gauze... it was wet. As he brought down his hand, he saw red on the tips of his fingers. _Blood. Damnit. _

"Mukuro." Hiei snapped, shaking her on the shoulder to rouse her up. She grumbled in her sleep, opening her eyes to see Hiei unwrapping the gauze around her forehead. "Fresh gauze." was all Hiei said, but it was more than enough to explain the situation. Suddenly alert, Mukuro immediately sat up and reached for her shoulder pack which Shigure had stuffed with supplies for their travel. As Hiei incinerated the bloody gauze upon the floor of the damp cave floor, Mukuro tossed him a fresh roll of clean white gauze. In the fires light, she checked his forehead to discover that the blood was only minor... Nothing but slight pressure; not to be worried about. Taking a sigh of relief, Mukuro applied a topical ointment to the edges of the jagan where a pinkish redness gave signs of infection. Hiei hissed at the touch, batting her hand away angrily. He even scooted further away across the cave floor, determined not to be coddled.

"What?" Mukuro snapped, "Stop being a fucking baby. You need to keep an ointment on the edges. The last thing you want to do is have to go _back _to Shigure, right?"

"Leave me alone-"

"_Right?!" _

Hiei scowled, giving her a dirty look.

"I do not need your mothering." Hiei snapped, "Now fuck off and do something _useful, _woman."

Irritated beyond belief, Mukuro rose up to give Hiei a rude hand gesture.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you." Mukuro sneered, climbing up out of the angular cave. "I'm going hunting."

"Good!" Hiei snapped at her retreating back, "I'll be happy to see the back of you!"

"You'll be _lucky _to see any of me!" Mukuro snarled in retort, leaving the cave in huff. She was gone in seconds, leaving only a scattering of pebbles in her wake so that Hiei was alone in an instant for the first time in over two weeks.

Hiei, mean and surly as always, merely turned his back on the entrance of the cave and wrapped his jagan with fresh gauze. Outside, the warm afternoon wind blew into the cave, and a few leaves were carried on the breeze. Their cover would not protect them much longer. They needed to find a new cave, and quickly.

_Women. _The whole _lot of them. _Utterly ridiculous, ever flighty, whiney and impetulant. Always wanting to touch, always wanting to talk- was there ever a moment when Mukuro did neither? Hiei grimaced, noting that the blood on his gauze was still a heavy smell in the air. He would have to move soon, or risk being exposed-

_"Yargh!" _

Out of nowhere, Hiei was grabbed from behind by someone with extremely sharp claws, and teeth gnashed into his shoulder in a flurry of blood and pain!

Hiei crashed into the cave wall, his semi-exposed Jagan jarred by the impact as he managed to gain firm ground and back kick his attacker. A squeal, similar to that of a rodent, bounced on the cave, and Hiei spun around on his backside to see that he was being pursued by a low class demon, a rat spirit who had undoubtably been drawn in by the smell of blood carried on the wind. Angry and violent, Hiei did not even waste time to grab his sword which lay discarded at his side. He wanted to tear into the beast with both his hands! He wanted to murder the rat, to feel its warm blood hot between his teeth!

Hiei lunged, slamming into the rat with such force that the beast was knocked flat over onto its back. It howled, screeching for help even as Hiei bared his own set of sharp fangs and ripped into the rat's throat!

Blood gushed everywhere, pouring into Hiei's mouth like a macabre fountain so that his front was drenched in crimson. The rat, unable to gain breath drowned in its own fluids, and Hiei feasted with gory delight upon his new breakfast. Gruel and pathetic soup from Shigure's kitchen had been weak without true nutrition that a demon needed to thrive. His blood lust, normally satisfied from daily excursions with small birds, rats, and snakes, had been so deprived that now with a fat rat before him he could hardly control himself. He gorged on the flesh, threads of meat dangling from his chin as his pupils dilated. _Yes! _This was what he needed, this was what he _lived for! _

A shadow was cast upon the floor where he feasted, and Hiei looked up from his meal to see Mukuro holding three dead birds by their necks. She stared at him, slightly grossed out by his... meal...

"... Men." Mukuro grimaced, her lip curling with disgust as she turned away to sit down on the cave floor. Tearing out chunks of greasy feathers with her bare hands, Mukuro feasted on the pulpy flesh of the birds breast while avoiding looking at Hiei.

Hiei, slightly sobered by Mukuro's presence, sat up and wiped his chin.

"It foolishly attacked me." Hiei explained, but his words fell on deaf fears as Mukuro crunched through the bird's bones. He paused, looking about as he attempted to rub his sticky fingers upon his pants.

"I'm going to find a river." Hiei grumbled.

"You need one." Mukuro sneered.

"Shuttup bitch!" Hiei retorted, but it was without malice. As he left the cave for the first time on his own, Hiei peered about curiously. Mukuro had chosen an excellent spot last night, for they were well above the forest floor which lay about eighty feet below. It gave him an excellent birds eye view to search for streams, yet he came up with none. Determined, Hiei looked up to see the summit of the mountain was smoking. Yet the furls were white with steam... not black with kindling. Where there was steam, there was water, and Hiei was downright curious to find out what was at the mountain's peak. Beginning to climb, the noon wind blew about his face and carried the scent of sweat and blood upon its limbs. Dirt bit underneath his fingernails, his knees and toes scraped against the hard bedrock. Exhilarated, Hiei climbed faster, and could not resist the maniacal grin that spread across his bloodied face. After only a few minutes of climbing, he finally reached the top, and hoisted himself up by the arms to find a _hot spring! _What an incredible streak of luck, for hot springs were rare in the forest of fools which was simply too full of foliage for the bare rock needed. A few low class demons were frolicking in the shallow pools but upon seeing Hiei with blood all over his front and an evil grin about his face the group promptly screamed and scattered. A few of them even _jumped _over the mountains side, desperate to get away from what they supposed was a merciless killer.

They weren't far from the mark, but Hiei did have standards after all. Some demons simply weren't worth his time.

Like a child to play, Hiei flung himself into the water- and how _glorious _it felt. Hot and soothing, his aching muscles relaxed at once as all the blood upon his clothes washed away. Pulling off each article, Hiei stood nude in the hot spring which came up to his mid thigh, washing his clothes upon the rough rock edge as he splashed water all over his face and arms.

He stood, proud and tall, unashamed of his nakedness as he looked up to the sky where a fat sun gleamed down warm upon his shoulders and chest. He took a deep breath, letting the steam fill his nostrils as he washed his clothes again just for cleanliness sake. Wringing out his clothes so that dirty brown and red stains slipped through his fingers, Hiei laid they out over a higher rock summit which was free save for a few crows that preened their feathers and guarded tiny nests. They squawked at Hiei, but he let them be. They were different than demons who demanded things and kept greed in their heart. They were simply birds, and they even reminded him of Yukina in some context. After all... she adored anything with feathers.

A crow, slightly playful, waited until Hiei's back was turned to tug at a lock of his black and white hair. Irritated, HIei spun around and almost managed to grab the bird by its tail. The crow hopped away just in the nick of time, cawing with delight as Hiei's nostrils flared.

"Fuck you, don't think I won't roast you alive!" Hiei snarled at the bird. The bird simply cawed again, flapping its wings and clicking its long black beak.

"I would have thought the rat demon had filled your stomach, or are you really as gluttonous as you claim?"

Mukuro's voice floated loftily upon the air, and Hiei's irritation for the crow faded away like the steam rising up into the cool sky. He looked around, and there she was, watching him with barely hidden awe as he stood proudly nude before her.

"Can't stay by yourself for two seconds?" Hiei sneered, "Feeling lonely?"

"A demon broke his neck in a fall outside of the cave entrance." Mukuro explained, "I heard the screaming and thought I'd come investigate."

Hiei let his fingers trail in the warm water, looking across the small summit pond to where Mukuro stood on the ledge.

"Lucky for us." Hiei mused. "A hot spring, right above the cave."

"Very lucky." Mukuro agreed quietly. She stared at the water, slightly tense, but as her eyes slid to Hiei's form her mind seemed to wander from stress to other avenues of thought.

"Get in." Hiei grumbled, his normal irritation tick coming back once more. "Or are you scared of the water."

"I fear nothing." Mukuro rolled her eyes, yet she still did not step into the hot spring.

"Then what?" Hiei snapped.

Mukuro looked away, and it was then that Hiei saw the crimson glow upon her cheeks.

Her senses were heightened. The blood, the hot spring, the two weeks being pinned in... all of it added up to make her a coiled wreath ready to explode.

Hiei looked down at his naked body, certain that the image of his manhood wasn't helping matters. Still, he would be nude as he pleased, and Mukuro ought to take chance of the hot spring while it was presented to them.

He moved forward in the water, and the sound of his body sloshing against the waves made Mukuro shiver. Taking her bionic hand, Hiei finally reached to pull her in. She did not resist his tug, and so came to step into the hot waves. She made a small noise of relaxation underneath her breath as her pants and shoes became soaked with the mineral water.

She still refused to look at him, perhaps trying to prove her self control, but Hiei was never a man to control his passions, and so he ran a finger up her spine where acid eroded skin met supple flesh. She shivered.

With her back pressed to his front, Hiei took his time in fingering the worn out edges of her purple vest. It was aged and needed to be replaced, but neither of them cared for the errand. As he let his fingers slip underneath her white shirt, he rubbed her bare hips with the leathery pads on the tips of his digits. She let out a shaky breath.

"What?" Hiei grumbled, "What are you tense about? We're out of the fucking hut, we're free to do as we please... we've a good fight and kill to look forward to. What has you upset."

"I'm not upset." Mukuro snapped, "I'm cold."

"Oh." Hiei murmured, a sly grin spreading across his face that Mukuro was not privvy to see. "... I see..."

In one quick move, he grabbed her tight with his present hold, and shoved her hard down into the steaming spring water. Mukuro shrieked, angry beyond belief as she kicked and floundered in an attempt to lash out at Hiei. Hiei swam away, laughing as he broke through the surface of the water.

"Stupid woman!" Hiei sneered, "Never let your enemy get that close!"

"Enemy?!" Mukuro spat, stomping through the water now soaked to the skin from head to toe, "You are not nearly lucky enough- not nearly strong enough- to be declared something so personal to me!"

Hiei picked up a small boulder and chucked it at her. She blasted it apart with a simple release of energy, and a few of the crows scattered angrily.

"I fucking hate you!" Mukuro continued, "I hate everything about you! I hate the way you talk! I hate the way you smell! I hate the way you make everything so _goddamn complicated!" _Mukuro lunged in the water, but the sub gravity made her body heavier so that instead of crashing into Hiei, she simply crashed back into the hot spring. Grabbing her by the back of her shirt, Hiei hoisted her up so the she was stuck in his hold once more. She thrashed angrily, unable to get away, and in an attempt to draw blood smashed her head into Hiei's nose with a hard strike! He snarled, but did not let go as blood poured down his face and chin once more. Grabbing Mukuro with a renewed vigor, Hiei shoved her hard into one of the large boulders where his clothes lay. Now she was trapped between the rock and him. Unable to escape, she tried butting him in the nose again, but Hiei managed to dodge the blow.

What he did not intend was catching the blow with his lips.

Skin met skin, as the strike turned into a kiss without either of them intending for it to. Mukuro, still breathing heavily, broke the contact only to regain her sense of center as she stared into Hiei's eyes.

She'd broken his nose. Again. How many did that make the number?

Blood was upon his lips, and Hiei reached out to lick it with his tongue.

The act stirred something animalistic inside of Mukuro.

She leaned forward, this time with strength of her own, and as her lips captured his for the second time, they did not pull apart again.

* * *

Night fell, and Hiei was irritated once more.

Really, if a day came and passed when he wasn't irritated at some point, it would be a miracle of godly proportions. Yet after their afternoon _excursion, _Hiei and Mukuro had not made the progress they'd expected. Their bellies were full, their lusts were sated, and their legs were ready for a second pounding as the sky above turned from hot pink to darkest crimson. Hiei was dressed once more, clean and free of the stench of blood. His jagan was once again wrapped in clean gauze (though Mukuro had had to bribe him in order to get him to put on the ointment). As the pair of them stood at the mouth of the cave, Hiei took a deep sigh and looked to the North.

"We wasted time." He muttered.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, catching him out of the corner of her eye, "Are you complaining?" She murmured, her tone insinuating more.

"No." He shook his head, "We just wasted time."

Mukuro unfortunately had to agree.

"We'll cover double ground tonight. No stopping, no resting." Hiei decided. "We won't sleep again till we reach Devil's Peak by the Northern Shore. From there it will only be two more days journey to the portal. Think you can handle that?" He added saucily. Mukuro silently flicked him off, and without another word leapt down the mountain.

Night was a special time in Demon World, in which the normal everyday cycle of murder, rape, pillaging, and burning was put on hold for the exhausted victors and the dying losers to sleep. As they sped through the forest the smell of blood, smoke, sex, and boiling meat filled the air. It made their heads spin, and so they took to higher ground through the canopy of thickening trees in order to avoid the low life on the ground.

They crossed from one territory to the next, hardly touched by passers by save for a few thieves that unwisely made the choice to attack them; their corpses fell to the earth in a bloody wave. Hiei and Mukuro managed to make it out of the southern ridge by the rise of the morning sun. Their legs were burning, their blood was pumping, but on they ran- two flashes of color and sound in an otherwise meaningless world.

A day came and went, with neither of them stopping for food or drink. By the time that the sun set for a second time, they were twice as far along as they imagined they would be, and Hiei was ready to throw up. How they'd managed to make it to Devils Peak in a days time, Hiei would never know, but did know that if he didn't sit down soon, he was going to _fall down. Hard. _

The terrain had changed from sweaty swamp to cool forest, and as Hiei finally stopped running to rest against a tree, he tumbled over to lay down on his side. He took deep rattling breathes, exhausted to the point of mind numbing delirium. Mukuro was right behind him, falling to her knees and dripping in cold sweat.

"Fuck." Hiei panted, his eyes fluttering closed, "Fuck-hate-fuck."

He'd run so hard for so long that he'd given himself a mild version of turrets.

Mukuro on the other hand was so winded that she simply couldn't speak. Yet both of them were now in prime positions for being attacked. Open and exposed, Hiei knew that they had to get under cover immediately in order to avoid being found by stronger demons. Even a lower class demon could pose a slight threat now since both of them were exhausted. After all, they'd travelled over three hundred miles in less than fifteen hours.

With all his final strength, Hiei lifted himself up on his forearms to look about for shelter. He could find none, yet an interesting decline in the ground about a hundred yards away looked promising. Perhaps if they went to lower ground, they could find a cave.

"Come-on-" Hiei grunted, crawling on his stomach to avoid moving his pulsing legs. Mukuro groaned, desperate to lay still, but Hiei grabbed her arm and forced her to move along. They staggered, half crawling half walking, to the very edge of the decline beyond which lay deep shrubbery full of thorns. Inside, there would be good cover, and possible a vacant burrow or two.

"No." Mukuro panted, "No-thorns-"

"Fuck it!" Hiei grunted, leaning over the decline and tumbling down the cliff! Mukuro, still attached to him by the arm, went right after him with an ungodly scream! They fell over one another, ass to elbows in a torrent of dirt, thorns, brush, and pebbles, till they broke through the deep shrubbery to become lost in the high tangle of thick vines. The dirt was cool, the cover was complete, and the pair of them were intertwined among brambles.

Content with their camouflage, Hiei closed his eyes... and fell almost instantly to sleep.

* * *

When Hiei next awoke, it was early morning and birds were directly above his head.

Morning dew was everywhere, and in the soft pale light the birds drank from the little droplets clinging to the thorns and vines. They bathed, stretching their wings and preening their chests... all of them perfectly unaware of the pair beneath their perch.

Hiei groaned, and a few of the birds fluttered away in fear.

Swallowing around his thick tongue, Hiei turned his head left and right to see that Mukuro had her head on his chest and was sound asleep. Oddly enough, he did not have the heart to wake her... he lay there perfectly content to let the time pass. The birds slowly returned, and as they began to warble Mukuro winced. They were waking her.

Reaching up, Hiei thumped the brush with his fist, and all the birds scattered in an instant so that quiet fell again. Mukuro's face relaxed, and so she returned to peaceful dozing.

They would travel at a normal pace from here on out. It would take only about a day or two to make it to the border. Once there...well... life would take a different pace.

Hiei could not stop himself from wondering what would happen when the two sides of his life merged into one universe. In Human World, Hiei was the visitor who seldom spoke and seldom stayed. He ate with his teammates, he slept in their residence, he watched them interact, and then he returned to Demon World. In Demon World, Hiei was the visitor who spoke his mind often and acted an ass to the woman he loved. He drank blood from his enemies throats, lounged about in trees and caves, fought viciously till sex came in the heated aftermath, and then returned to Human World.

What would happen when the time to speak and the time to stay silent merged.

"You're thinking." Mukuro murmured, not even having to open her eyes to know. She groaned, stretching and moving her head from his chest to his shoulder where she slung her one good arm across his breast. She stroked his collarbone. "Are you thinking about Shimo?"

"No." Hiei admitted. "I'm thinking about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mukuro proposed, letting the world roll across her tongue as if it were exotic, "Tomorrow will be what it will be. What's the point of thinking about it."

"Because tomorrow my life in human world and my life in demon world will merge."

Mukuro opened her one good eye, and the violet iris was a reflection of all things pure and simple in the world... of all things merciless and downright evil.

He loved that eye. He could stare at it forever... or punch it. Either way.

"Are you nervous." Mukuro murmured softly. Hiei shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"... What can I do?" Mukuro asked. "To help."

"I don't know." Hiei admitted, "Everything will be difficult to prepare for. I'm worried of what you'll think.. of what you'll say. Human World is not like Demon World. Demon World is about surviving. Human World is about... living."

Hiei paused.

"People have societal rules. People obey laws and listen to officials for orders. People go to school and work... without ever once questioning what else is out there beyond the border of the city. You'd think it would fucking vile." Hiei rolled his eyes, "But then..."

"Then?" Mukuro murmured.

Hiei swallowed again, looking out through the brush to see the morning sun slowly climbing into the sky.

"Then they get to have holidays with family. Then they have days where they can relax... and they go to movies or art festivals... they walk their dogs in the park... they do the washing, and cook family dinners, and catch up on personal lives. They play with their children and get to live... All without slaughter or blood."

Mukuro said nothing, and for a moment Hiei thought that his words had sunk in. Yet just when he'd imagined that Mukuro fully understood his thought pattern, she lifted her head up to stare at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"... What the fuck is a movie?" Mukuro asked.

Hiei groaned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As planned, it took them only a day and a half to reach the portal to human world. Hiei was rather proud of himself, having taken only four days to do what took Kurama two weeks. His legs were aching but Hiei still could not wipe the triumphant grin off his face. Still, the speed had come with a cost, and though they'd bathed in a hot spring only two days before, both Hiei and Mukuro smelt foul with sweat, dirt, mud, blood, urine, and grease. A river lay only a mile away from the portal, and so on the night they were to enter Hiei and Mukuro bathed together.

The brush overhanging the stream was full of sweet smelling flowers that normally would have given Hiei a migraine. Yet he was far too preoccupied with the prospect of what the end of the night would bring to take notice, and so as he bathed he could not help but frown. Mukuro on the other hand looked untroubled as she washed her acid drenched side with tender care.

"You look pensive." She spoke up.

"I'm just thinking." Hiei admitted, ducking his head under into the water to wash the grease out of his hair. As he came up for air, Mukuro was waiting for him with a smile.

"Still worried?" She asked, taking her clothes and scrubbing them in the stream.

"I-" Hiei was still too distracted, almost too distracted to speak, and so Mukuro was left on pins waiting for Hiei to finish a sentence he'd already forgotten.

"Hiei?"

"What?" Hiei snapped, growing slightly agitated. "What? What? What do you want now? You're always talking! You're always asking questions! Has it ever occurred to you that I don't know _shit!? Shit!" _Hiei seethed, taking deep breathes.

Mukuro held down a laugh, grinning from ear to ear.

"You really _are _pensive." She snorted. "What am I to do with you."

"Leave me to die!" Hiei sneered sarcastically, "Because without your guidance god only _knows _I'd be a tragic waste of life without direction!"

Mukuro didn't bat an eyelash, raising a hand to smack him hard over the back of the head so that he guffawed without meaning to. Rubbing his head angrily, he couldn't help but admit that her little thwack had served its purpose. He did feel slightly better... slightly.

"Nothing is going to change." Mukuro assured him, finishing her washing and stepping out of the stream, "Just the scenery. Nothing more."

Hiei could not help but disagree.

As they completed their bath, they returned to the portal with a casual pace. The sun was setting, and the last of its hot rays warmed their bodies so that by the time they reached the massive circular hole guarded by Mukuro's own men they were dry once more. The men looked downright delighted to see their boss again, scurrying about like mongrels as they attempted to look 'busy'. Hiei knew for a fact that the lazy bastards had probably done nothing all day save for sit on their asses and drink beer. Still, it was nice to have some familiarity.

Nose was there, as usual, and as Hiei approached the portal to stroke it's metallic outer ring, Nose spoke up with hesitant reproach.

"Master Hiei!" Nose's voice was practically a squeak, "You look well!"

"Did you expect me not to?" Hiei sneered. Mukuro, only a foot or so away, smiled a little at this as she signed a few various forms that soldiers thrust at her. They caught each others eyes.

"Clear the area." Mukuro ordered in a loud voice. "Return to the centipede and await orders from Kirin. Tell him you have seen me here."

"Is your presence expected in human world m'lord?" Nose asked, a little too curious for his own good. Hiei almost aimed a kick at the midget before Mukuro titled her head and gave Nose a warning glare.

"That is none of your concern." Mukuro's tone was icy, "Report to Kirin at the fortress. At once."

Nose looked deflated, his shoulders sagging as he scooted past Hiei and Mukuro with slight fear of their irritation. As the soldiers dispersed in groups, Hiei watched them go with narrowed eyes. They feared him and he knew it. None of them would meet his eyes, too frightened of what they would find when they looked into his face. They wanted nothing to do with him- only to obey him and get out of his way.

Which suited him just fine.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, all the guards were gone and the pair of them were left alone to their own devices.

"Well." Mukuro turned her back on the direction in which her soldiers had retreated, "Shall we?" She strode forward, walking up the metal stairs which lead to the portal's swirling face. Blue, green, and white light crashed like ocean waves upon one another. The magic, the energy, the spiritual power of the portal cast strange feelings of understanding upon the pair of them, and as the light became the only source of warmth with nights coming edge... Hiei and Mukuro stood before the portal not saying a word.

"... You said nothing would change." Hiei spoke up quietly, "But once we step through here, everything does. Everything." He repeated for emphasis. "The rules, the standards, the goals, the threats and dangers... all of it changes Mukuro. You may not know it yet but I do."

"Then I'll follow your lead." Mukuro agreed. "Though you still work for me. Don't forget that."

Despite her rude words, her hand sought his own. They clasped hands, and, with one last breath of familiar demon air, stepped forward.

The light swallowed them at once.

* * *

The plan was simple, really. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko, all had decided to take shifts at Yusuke's ramen stand until Hiei returned. Kurama was a constant presence, staying regardless of whether the team happened to be Kuwabara and Yukina or Yusuke and Keiko. The tip jar grew heavy only to be emptied, and as the money kept coming in from hungry customers Keiko began to plan the dream wedding she'd waited for since she was a little girl.

It was a cool Saturday night, and Kurama had been back in human world for five days. He wondered if Hiei was on his way yet, or if he was still in Shigure's hut recovering from the operation. Kurama wondered how the operation had gone, and if Hiei was well... or had... the worst-?

Kurama shook his head violently. He would not go there.

Not even in his thoughts.

"you alright man?"

Kurama looked up to see Kuwabara staring back at him. Tonight, Kuwabara and Yukina had taken the team charge, and as they closed up shop waiting for five A.M. to roll around the pair looked very tired indeed. Yukina was wiping up tables, and had taken the liberty of finding a few mixed vases to put small flowers in. They accented the shop nicely, and even gave it a homey touch. Her sweet replies to customers and fast service had gotten her handsome tips, and as Kuwabara counted the amount out Kurama sat at the bar with a half empty cup of sake in his hands.

"I'm fine." Kurama assured his friend. "Just wondering when Hiei will return."

"...Hiei..." Yukina murmured the name, and both men looked around to where she stood absent mindedly. She looked out the shop door into the darkened streets.

"I wonder what he will think when we tell him all that has occurred." Yukina spoke up again, "What will he say when he finds out that Shimo is not my brother. I fear that his temper will get him into trouble again. He can be very hot headed, can't he."

Kuwabara gave Yukina a tender smile at this.

"Yeah but he means well." Kuwabara offered, " I think he's got a short temper cause he's a midget." He joked.

"He's not a midget." Kurama muttered, chucking a crumpled up napkin at Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara caught it mid air, and both men held in chuckles as Kuwabara tossed the napkin into the trash can.

Yukina said nothing to this little quip, still staring out the door.

"... You okay, babe?" Kuwabara murmured. Yukina finally turned around, and there was a somber smile on her face.

"Tired." She whispered. There were many meanings to her word.

"Here." Kuwabara patted the bar, "I got a treat for you."

"A treat?" Yukina asked, amused and perplexed. She took the seat next to Kurama at the bar, and Kurama tossed back the rest of his sake as Kuwabara did something out of sight behind the bar.

"Some sweet hearts-" Kuwabara brought up a plate of frozen sweet mochi all in the shape of hearts, "For my sweet heart."

He put the plate in front of Yukina with the cheesiest smile a man could possess. Yukina blushed, a sweet smile of her own spreading from ear to ear.

"Thank you Kazuma." Yukina met his eyes, "I do not know what I would do without you. You are my confident in this terribly confusing world. I do believe I was meant to know you... if only to preserve my sanity."

Kuwabara blushed bright red.

"I... uh... I..." Kuwabara could have issued steam from his ears, and looked down at his feet. "I gotta... take out the ... trash."

He grabbed the trash can, which wasn't even full, and bagged it quickly to avoid looking at Yukina. She just smiled even wider and ate a mochi fondly.

Kurama watched the interaction, very amused.

As Kuwabara shouldered the trash bag, Kurama slipped off the bar stool to follow him out into the night air. It was a two man job, seeing that one had to carry the trash and another had to open the huge garbage lid. Yukina followed them, taking a mochi with her as she leaned against the door frame. Kuwabara and Kurama dumped the trash, and as the lid crashed closed a great sound rocketed through the air like a train rushing past.

... It was rather too loud for a trash can lid.

"... You hear somethin'?" Kuwabara spoke up, looking to Kurama for an answer.

Kurama and Yukina listened intently, and Kurama's heart skipped a beat as he heard a tell tale sign of rushing wind. Gasping aloud, Kurama looked around at once to meet Kuwabara's eyes.

Kuwabara stared back, neither of them speaking in plain shock. Could it be-? Was it really-?

Yukina bit her lip pensively.

"Stay here." Kuwabara urged Yukina, running around the counter to dash out of the shop like a mad man. Kurama patted Yukina on the shoulder for comforts sake as he left her side, following right after Kuwabara. The pair of them ran across the street which was empty of cars at such a late hour, and as they reached the steep brush on the other side, they could see glimmers of bright blue and green light.

"The portal!" Kurama looked to Kuwabara once more, and this time a smile was growing on his face. "It could be him, Kazuma!"

"Or some other creep!" Kuwabara warned, still on edge. "How do we know it's him?"

"We don't." Kurama admitted.

They waited in the following silence... and the blue green light vanished to be replaced by cool darkness once more.

A soft wind blew through the street... above them, the night stars glimmered down with gentle understanding.

They waited, impatiently and nervously.

A crunching of leaves underfoot.

The sound of multiple feet.

Kurama's heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, and as he looked to Kuwabara he saw his friends usually dark complexion turning pale from nerves. This, undoubtably, had been a moment Kuwabara had thought on for days now... ever since finding out Hiei's true identity. How would Kuwabara react? How would _Hiei _react?

The footfalls stopped, and suddenly a large patch of brush nearby was pulled aside by hands from the other end.

Two figures stepped through...

... And there he was.

Kurama let a breath of immediate relief, feeling like a hundred years had been lifted off his chest as he gazed upon a normal and healthy looking Hiei. Shigure had done a magnificent job, recreating the jagan which was now bandaged up on his forehead once more. Yet he was not alone, and as Hiei looked to Kurama and Kuwabara with slight surprise, his eyes were not the only ones gazing on them.

She had come.


	17. First Impressions

The moment of silence that followed their appearance, was not one of fear or confusion... but of awe.

Kuwabara had never seen a demon like her.

"Mukuro." Kurama breathed an obvious sigh of relief, looking very pleased indeed with the woman's appearance. She was only slightly taller than Hiei with wild auburn hair that flew in every direction behind a hard bandana that kept her bangs off her face... and her _face. _

Something had happened to her, that much Kuwabara knew. Something downright awful, for the skin on the left side of her face was so torn to pieces that it was almost reminiscent of _acid. _Her left eye had been ripped of its upper and lower lid, so that the whole orb could be seen. It whizzed quizzically over Kurama's form, while it's partner (a normal eye with violet coloring), simply looked bored. Her clothing was mismatched, in bizarre dark plums, olive greens, and burnt oranges. Kuwabara's amazing control of the sixth sense warned him that this woman was extremely powerful. He felt like he was in a contained room with something _huge. _Could it be that her power was that of an A class demon like Sensui?

"I welcome you to human world." Kurama finished,regaining control over his outer emotions so that he looked at peace once more. "Tell me, do you find it to your liking?"

"I like nothing." Was the woman's sharp reply, "And if I did I would not tell you."

She was _rude, _and Kuwabara couldn't control the look of shock that crossed his face. Was _this _woman... Hiei's... _girlfriend? _

Well. That would explain a few things if she was.

"Who is this man." Mukuro snapped, gesturing to the Kuwabara with disdain, "And why does he vie for my attention with his ridiculous staring."

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara." Kurama quickly introduced his friend, careful to be the leader of the conversation. Kuwabara did not know it yet, but he was dealing with a deadly and vicious snake. Mukuro was not easy to understand, and attacked her prey so swiftly that there was no chance of escape by the time the punch was thrown. Kurama and Hiei could hold their ground against her, albeit only for a while... but Kuwabara?

Kurama never liked admitting that Kuwabara was not a good fighter against high class demons... but his human friend lived with different rules and goals. He simply couldn't _comprehend _their strategy. In Mukuro's case, his ignorance could get him killed.

"He is a member of our team." Hiei added coldly.

When Hiei spoke up for the first time, Kuwabara turned his gaze from Mukuro to Hiei. It was this moment that he'd feared, for in it he knew he would not be able to control the look upon his face. Now that he knew the truth, now that he understood who Hiei was... he could not look at his old teammate the same way. He'd promised to tell Hiei the moment he knew and yet... and yet..

Hiei gave him a quizzical and angry look. Normally Kuwabara would have been one to jump on the tail by now... but those eyes were Yukina's eyes staring back at him. His anger was the physical embodiment of her struggle... and in their depths he saw all that Hiei had undoubtably suffered.

"...I..." Kuwabara felt like there was a rock in his throat, keeping him from speaking. Hiei's look turned sour, and he rolled his eyes.

"I know."

Whatever smart comment Hiei or Mukuro had been about to make was cut short by Kuwabara's phrase. Kurama, nervous, looked from Hiei to Kuwabara unable to judge who was going to make the call first. Hiei was confused, but as he looked to Kurama for an answer, Kurama could not meet his eyes.

"What is it _now." _Hiei snapped. "I have much to do, and not much time to do it in-"

"I _know." _Kuwabara added, growing frustrated, "I know everything!"

"What do you want, sweets?" Hiei snapped, "Welcome to the world of the intelligent. Your ignorance-"

"I know you're her brother."

Hiei fell silent, his expression sliding like warm butter off his face. Where once there had been irritation, now there was only blank shock. Hiei looked to Kurama, his brow furrowed.

"So you know of the girl." Mukuro shrugged her shoulders. "Your knowledge of it does not affect us."

"...Yes it does." Hiei corrected Mukuro, and she looked to her partner with wary regard.

Kurama still would not meet Hiei's gaze.

"... You... know." Hiei let each word pass through his lips with care. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah. Urameshi told me everything. I... Now that I know... I can't look at you the same way." Kuwabara shook his head, "Cause I love her. and I wanna marry her. And you're her brother. And that makes you like a brother to me."

Hiei physically recoiled at this, crinkling his nose with disdain.

"Do not think yourself important to me." Hiei snapped, "Your knowledge of Yukina changes nothing."

"Maybe not to you." Kuwabara begrudgingly agreed, "But it changes a lot to me. I thought you just had a hot temper. Now I realize... you're not mad. You're struggling. You got a lot of your mind, and I wanna help."

"I do not require your help." Hiei scorned this notion at once.

"I'm still gonna offer it." Kuwabara murmured. "Cause you're a brother to me now-"

"Stop saying that!" Hiei's eyes flashed with anger, "Your words are that of a fool! Her relation to me changes nothing between the two of us-"

"It changes everything."

"It changes _nothing!" _

"It changes _EVERYTHING!" _

Kuwabara's scream echoed over the canopy above them, and temporarily stunned Hiei into silence. It was not Kuwabara's words, but his face which made him forget his normal cruel strategy- for the emotion in Kuwabara's face... it was full of pain. Physical pain, as if everything hurt. As if speaking was painful.

"When I see you, I see her! Do you not understand what that does to me?! When I love her like my own wife?! When I want her to be my wife?!" Kuwabara thundered. "When I see you, I see the girl I love with all my heart! I see every tear she's cried over you! I see every day she's had to spend, not knowing where you are! I see all the suffering, all the fear, all the doubt and all the hope! I see your mom." Kuwabara mumbled, rubbing his eyes as if he was very tired. "I see your mom, Hiei... and I know how much she must of loved you, 'cause Yukina told me so."

Hiei was speechless.

Mukuro was the same.

"... You... love Hiei's sister?" Mukuro asked, curious. "You are her protector then?"

"... yeah." Kuwabara mumbled sheepishly. "I try to be. But Hiei was there first so... you gotta give him props."

"You only now knew of their connection?" Mukuro further questioned. "How could you not have known the relation between Hiei and his sister."

"Cause no one told me." Kuwabara admitted. "Cause the team thought I'd tell her. But... I haven't. and I won't." he added, looking to Hiei, "I know that he's gotta do that. Whenever he's ready."

Hiei looked away at this, and there was sorrow upon his expression.

Not once, in all his time of knowing Kuwabara, had Hiei thought of the consequences that came with him loving Yukina. Indeed, Kuwabara had been a blabber mouth many times before. He'd been hot headed, and quick to defend his 'sacred' morals. He'd shout his love for Yukina from the rooftops... and yet... it was the very fact that he'd do so that Hiei worried about him knowing the truth. If Kuwabara let it slip, what would happen? The thought sent shivers down Hiei's spine. Yukina would be horrified, no doubt. To have a felon, an ex con, for a brother.

"Hiei." Mukuro addressed him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hiei said nothing, but he did not shrug away from her touch.

"And I'm glad I'm meeting you." Kuwabara added, speaking directly to Mukuro now, "Cause you love him, and... that makes you part of our family."

Mukuro turned back to Kuwabara, confused.

"What did you say?" Mukuro asked, confused.

"Well, you're Hiei's girlfriend, right?" Kuwabara offered.

Mukuro was stunned.

Neither of them said anything as Kuwabara waited for a response of some type. Kurama sighed after a full minute passed, and clapped Kuwabara upon the shoulder.

"Congratulations." Kurama muttered. "You just shocked an S class demon into silence."

Kuwabara might have enjoyed such a statement in another time, but there was sorrow in his heart as he looked at Hiei. He still had not turned back to look at Kuwabara, and Kuwabara could feel all the dark thoughts that were heavy upon Hiei's mind.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara spoke up, nervously, "You gonna say somethin' to me?"

"Kazuma!"

All four of them looked around as a high female voice broke the nervous tension. Yukina had abandoned the shop post, and was coming over to them looking concerned. Upon seeing Hiei she relaxed visibly, but grew nervous again as she spotted Mukuro.

"Kazuma I heard shouting." Yukina explained, crossing the street to stand by his side. She looked up into Kuwabara's face, worried for the man she cared for. "Is all well?"

Kuwabara stared at Hiei. Hiei stared at Kuwabara. The tension between them was so thick that one could almost taste the desperation in the air. The moment of truth had come. Would Kuwabara tell?

"Of course Yukina." Kurama spoke up, not wanting the tension from their argument to reach Yukina. The less she knew, the better. "Just a friendly dispute. Come, you must meet someone. This woman is Mukuro." Kurama gestured to Mukuro, who looked down upon Yukina for the first time...

And in Yukina's face, she saw Hiei's own eyes staring back at her.

So _this _was the girl. _This _was the Yukina whom Hiei adored, whom Hiei had fought for time and time again. This was the mirror image of Hiei's past... the other side of the coin.

Yukina bowed politely to Mukuro, and Mukuro sensed the girls ice demon energy. Mukuro bowed her head, unsure of what to say as she looked down upon the petite demoness. Her hair was bright aqua, but those eyes were just the same as Hiei's. So round... so red...

"Yukina." Mukuro addressed the girl. "I have heard many things about your plight. I have come to assist you."

Yukina was shocked, and she hastily bowed again.

"Thank you ever so much!" Yukina's shock showed in her voice, "But... why when we do not know each other?"

"Oh but we do." Mukuro corrected her, looking to Hiei, "Hiei is my finest general-"

"And your boyfriend." Kuwabara added. Mukuro frowned, but Yukina broke into a wide smile.

"You... are the woman he loves?" Yukina murmured pensively. "His life's partner?"

Mukuro let out a small sigh, finally nodding at this remark.

"It is... a complicated matter. "Mukuro finally finished. "Do not let it bother you."

"Oh!" Yukina laughed a bright bubbling laugh that seemed to bring the dawn even closer, "But it doesn't bother me at all Mukuro! Hiei is very dear to me, and has always been like a brother to me."

Hiei flushed.

Kuwabara looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

Kurama managed a small wince of a smile.

"He needs someone to love, someone to be kind to him. Many people are unkind." Yukina frowned, "And he doesn't deserve it. Hiei is very brave and kind."

Mukuro smiled.

"I agree." Mukuro murmured, "Miss Yukina. We are well met. I hear your heart has been heavy."

"My brothers image has been impersonated." Yukina admitted, "And I feel like I am torn asunder-"

"You know?!" Hiei gawked, "But... I thought surely-"

"Of course I know, Hiei. A fake is a fake. My true brother is in my heart, and Shimo cannot hope to compare to the warmth that my brother's memory has always given me." Yukina explained, "I judged you wrongly before... forgive me Hiei. You were looking out for me as always... I should not have been hard upon you."

Hiei said nothing, shrugging at this.

"So we are all aware now." Hiei grumbled. "That Shimo is not your brother."

Kurama nodded, and Kuwabara eventually nodded as well. Yukina frowned, looking to Hiei sorrowfully.

"Have you found anything, Hiei?" Yukina asked. "In Demon World? Kurama said you'd gone to investigate."

"I have." Hiei nodded. "And now... I am prepared to face him again."

"But your jagan." Kurama worried. "I thought your jagan would need time to heal."

"You hurt your jagan?" Yukina piped up, shocked. "Oh my goodness, Hiei, why didn't you tell me? I can use my energy to heal your wounds."

Hiei stared at his sister, still in the dark. She offered up her hands, which seemed to be glowing with a familiar bright blue light.

"May I?" Yukina asked with a small smile.

Hiei could not help the tiny grin that came upon his face. He reached up, gently undoing the bandages upon his forehead. As the wrappings came away, the group finally got to see the dark puffy outline of the jagan's still healing edge. Yukina frowned, reaching up high to place her hands upon Hiei's forehead. There, she laid them to rest, closing her eyes to focus on sending her energy to the wound. A soft humming sound came upon the air, and Hiei bristled as Yukina's energy slowly mended the hot flesh beneath her hands. Mukuro and Kurama watched in wonder as the two siblings shared the intimate moment... one of them completely unaware of whom she touched.

Her hands upon his face were like soft summer rain, washing away all the pain of the past. Her touch was splendor, golden and pure without any equal in the world. As he relaxed into her caress, Hiei felt all the hurt in his chest ease away. She did not know it, but she healed him a thousand ways, stopping the ever flowing agony in his heart to replace it with simple peace. It was a testament to their bond. Even when not fully known, it still worked wonders on the pair of them. Yukina smiled broadly, bringing down her hands.

The jagan was healed.

Hiei opened his eyes again, and saw that Yukina looked very happy with her work.

"There." Yukina beamed, "All better."

And so it was.

Hiei let out a breath of relief, feeling no pain in his forehead for the first time in a month. It left his head feeling light and clear, as if he'd come through a dense fog into the norm once more. Colors deemed brighter, light seemed less harsh, and as he gazed down at his sister he saw a look of joy upon her face.

They stared at one another, for a moment saying nothing, and the earth seemed to shudder to a halt.

She was his image. She was his alternate. For every angle upon his body, there was a curve upon hers. For every blemish, there was an equal. For every follicle of hair, there was a twin. As he looked into her eyes, he found that he was captured. Utterly taken, without any hope of breaking free, and in her powerful grip she enfolded him in waves of love. Those amazing eyes, which had seen terror and torture, had never once looked upon man with disdain or scorn. She'd begged, she'd pleaded, she'd cried endlessly... but she'd never hated.

And Hiei was her opposite.

Kurama coughed loudly, and Yukina broke eye contact to look around slightly embarrassed.

"Forgive me, I forgot where I was." Her cheeks were flushed, and Hiei noticed there was a strange sorrowful tenderness upon her expression. As if her pleasure had somehow been marred by confusion and pain. Had she felt what he'd felt too? Had she seen in his feature- in his face- her own image staring back?

And if she had, how had it made her feel?

Fretful?

"You're just tired, babe." Kuwabara wrapped an arm around Yukina's shoulders, giving off an enormous yawn, "We've been up all night serving ramen. We were waiting for you." Kuwabara added to Hiei, "We've been waiting ever since Kurama got back and told us the news about your surgery. We figured when you came back someone oughta be waitin'." Kuwabara let out another yawn, and rubbed his weary eyes with defeat. "Guys can start headin' back to the car now? I'm about to fall dead."

"The what?" Mukuro snapped. "Where are we going?"

"Ah yes, this will be troublesome." Kurama murmured thoughtfully. "This is your first trip to human world isn't it, Mukuro."

"Perhaps." Mukuro sneered, but Hiei knew the truth and gave her a disapproving glare. Now was not the time for snide pride, and coming from Hiei- well... that was saying quite a lot.

"It's a way of travel." Hiei grumbled. "Like the centipede, save smaller. All humans have one."

"Most, not all." Kurama chided Hiei, but Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I'm seriously gonna pass out." Kuwabara groaned, complaining as he yawned again.

"This way." Kurama gestured down the street. "We must close the shop first. Kuwabara, why don't you take the others to the car. I'll lock up." Kurama offered, taking the key from his taller friend before heading off into the forming mist. He was soon swallowed up by the dark, and so the two couples were left alone in awkward silence.

"C'mon." Kuwabara lead the way, with Yukina tottering close behind.

Hiei and Mukuro followed, casting wary eyes about.

The street was darkest just before dawn, with no life about on the streets. Mukuro, only having just arrived, could not begin to fathom what life was like during the day. She had never before seen a black sky, knowing only shades of red. As she kept looking upward, she almost tripped over loose pavement so that Hiei had to catch her balance. He might have chided her at another time, but he felt now that silence was the smartest answer. Let her observe... let her think. After all, Hiei remembered his first time seeing the stars.

The experience had touched his soul.

Her eyes were ever roving, as she looked from stars, to buildings, to roads, to traffic lights, to all the things that kept a city thriving. All must have seemed familiar and yet unfamiliar as well...how confusing to see something so contrasting. Hiei knew she was wondering where the violence was. Where was the blood? Where was the murder? Where was the smell of smoke, sweat, and sex with screams upon the air?

What was this mundane... plain... heaven?

Kuwabara and Yukina lead the way through a vacant long parking lot. Trash littered the sides, and many fallen withered leaves scuttled across the cement with each gust of wind. The red mercedes that Hiei knew to belong to Kurama was ahead, and upon spotting it Mukuro halted mid step with a wary glare.

"The car." Hiei muttered, gesturing to the automobile.

Mukuro curled her lip, still wary, but continued forward. As the four of them finally reached the car, Kuwabara pulled a key out from his jean pockets and opened the driver's door. With a strange metallic sound, all the doors were unlocked, and Yukina was quick to to enter the passenger side. Mukuro just stared, befuddled as the lights inside the mobile came on to illuminate the spacious leather seats.

It was familiar and yet... completely new.

Hiei, unsure of how to best get Mukuro into the car, opened the door for her so that she could climb in. Yet she didn't move from her spot and still stared at the car with wary distrust.

"... Trust me." Hiei murmured. "It's... not an enemy."

"How do you know." Mukuro snapped.

"Because." Hiei murmured simply. "There are no enemies here."

Mukuro looked to him with awe, for never in her life had such an idea been possible. No enemies? No enemies at all? Not near nor far? Not even if she walked ten thousand miles in an unknown forest?

No enemies... at all?

"None?" Mukuro fathomed, agog.

"None." Hiei murmured again. "... Get in the car."

And she obliged.

Mukuro slowly, nervously, got into the back seat with timidness never before seen in her character. As she spread her hands out, touching the leather, she ran her fingers along the inside of the door as Hiei closed it behind her. So many buttons, so many switches- what did all of them do? Did humans use these buttons as weapons- but Hiei had said there were no enemies here.

Did that mean there were no weapons here either?

How strange a world... How _wonderful _an idea.

Hiei got into the other side, closing the door behind him, and Kuwabara started the car. Mukuro jumped, slightly taken aback at the roar of the engine. Several blue lights illuminated the panel and dashboard, and seemingly from out of no where a strange sound hit the air. It might have been music but it was god awful and without beat.

"Alright, my favorite song!" Kuwabara laughed, turning the volume up. Mukuro grimaced as the song got louder.

As Kuwabara shifted into reverse, the entire car lurched with the familiar clutch. Mukuro, not used to the sensation, grabbed Hiei's arm so tight that it could have broken bone. Hiei winced, yanking his arm out of her grip with an irritable scowl.

"Damnit, woman." Hiei growled, "Will you fucking relax? You're wearing my nerves raw."

Mukuro said nothing, her teeth clenched tight and her hands gripping the leather seats with slight fear. Kuwabara drove on, heading back in the direction of the now dark ramen shop to pick Kurama up. Yukina looked in the rear view mirror, slightly concerned for the new demoness.

"All is well, Mukuro." Yukina assured the her, "I had trouble with cars at first, but I've learned not to be bothered. Humans are always concerned with safety, and cars are wonderful for travel. They can cover great ground, and spare the expense of energy." Yukina smiled.

Mukuro said nothing, but Hiei saw her hands unclench slightly from the leather. Her face certainly looked less tense.

The car stopped right outside the shop, and Mukuro peered curiously through Hiei's window as Kurama walked around to the driver's side. Kuwabara put the car in park, getting out to allow Kurama back into the driver seat. Yukina followed suit, exiting the car to climb right into the back seat. The result was that Hiei was forced to squeeze in between his sister and his employer.

Which put him in quite a predicament.

The three of them were quite comfortable as Kurama took off, Kuwabara now relaxing in the passenger side as he let out a huge yawn and turned the radio to another dial.

"Man I'm gonna sleep for a year!" Kuwabara groaned. "I'm done, dude... Shoot I'm glad you guys are back now. I'm not an all-nighter kind of guy."

"I confess, I've been stretched rather thin." Yukina added with an apologetic murmur. Hiei cast a narrowed glance at Kuwabara.

"You couldn't stand shop on your own? Why did you drag the girl into it." Hiei snapped. "Or were you simply trying to gain more time to flirt."

"Oh don't start!" Kuwabara growled, far too sleepy to think of a good comeback. "She's darn good with customers. She waited tables, I was the one doin' all the cooking."

"And what did you do Kurama? Gorge?" Hiei sneered. Kurama let out a soft chuckle.

"Kazuma's food is very good, Hiei. He even makes an excellent rendition of Bitter Melon Soup. Your favorite, if I recall." Kurama added with testing humor. Hiei scoffed, folding his arms and looking out the window with narrowed eyes. Mukuro might have said something, but she was far too enraptured by watching human world whiz past her eyes.

Hiei's sister was right. The car was unbelievably fast. Mukuro barely had time to take the sites in of large steel architecture that towered into the sky. Some were dripping with colorful lights. Some were simply full of windows, all dark and quiet. Some were squat and fat while others were thin and tall... all of them were unknown to her. Their purposes like great secrets locked away for her to uncover one by one. Humans were obsessed with colored light, and Mukuro watched each one flash like drops from rainbows. She wanted to touch them, to smell them... to taste them. Why did humans like the light so much? Did it give them power or ward off enemies-?

Once again she had to mentally chide herself. Hiei had already told her there were _no _enemies here.

Unfamiliar voices suddenly drifted through the air, and Kurama turned up the volume as he sat keenly up in the driver's seat.

"Aww man..." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Shh." Kurama chided him, "I want to hear the news."

_"...Police arrested seven members of the same extended family Wednesday in a multiple murder investigation that has transfixed Japan. Three decaying corpses were found in an empty house in Amagasaki, Hyogo Prefecture several weeks ago. A fourth body encased in a concrete-filled drum was pulled out of the sea in Okayama Prefecture earlier this week as police said more people were missing, presumed dead. The main suspect in the case- a 64 year old woman named Miyoko Sumida who used to live in the abandoned house- has been in custody since early in the probe, which began last year. Officers on Wednesday re-arrested Sumida and arrested her 62 year old common law husband, and her two sons, aged 30 and 25. They also arrested a 42 year old man married to one of the women whose body was found in her house, and three others, a police spokesman said. This takes the total number of arrests to seven. All four dead were related to, or acquainted with, the chief suspect. News coverage of the case has featured tangled family trees and speculation over the reasons behind the multiple deaths, which has centered on claims the family has large debts and hinted at the involvement of organized crime-" _

"You're a fucking liar!" Mukuro snarled, turning on Hiei so fast that the rest of the reporters sentence was drowned out, "No enemies you said! No dangers either! Then what the _fuck _was that?! The car spoke to us! It told us of murders!"

"First of all, you flighty fiend!" Hiei snapped, shoving Mukuro back so that Yukina emitted a terrified squeak and flattened herself against the opposite window. "the car didn't fucking _speak _it was the radio! A man somewhere else, whose voice was- was-"

"Transmitted via radio waves through a series of electrical-"

"Shuttup fox! I never asked you for your goddamn opinion!" Hiei snarled, though he was partly grateful for the helpful addition, "The man in the radio spoke! And I told you the fucking truth, there are no enemies for _us!" _Hiei added bitterly, "We are far more superior than these pathetic low lives, scrounging for money!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara retorted defiantly, but Hiei continued on.

"There are no weapons in this world, no people in this world, that could pose a threat to you. You are above them. You are superior. You could claim victory over Japan with such simple ease that it is absurd. Are you happy now? Has your ego been stroked enough?"

Mukuro gave him a scathing look.

"You are by far the dumbest man I have ever met." Mukuro snorted. "I could have a hog for a general and still get better results than you."

Yukina gasped at this, shocked at the conversation occurring right next to her.

"Fuck you!" Hiei laughed scornfully. "I told you to stay behind, you coward. You wanted to come along because you cant stand to be alone!"

"Excuse me, but I recall a much different Hiei begging for me every fucking minute of the day about two weeks ago!" Mukuro scowled, "You couldn't even feed yourself without my help!"

"May fortune help me if I am ever without you!" Hiei sneered, "I certainly couldn't have survived a jagan implantation on my _own, _it's not like I did _that _before!"

"Fuck you! You make every day a living hell!"

"This is not hell!" Hiei snarled, "If this was hell you'd be on a throne and satan would be packing his bags!"

"Please!" Yukina wailed, her high pitched voice overriding the others. "Please don't fight! I thought you loved each other!"

Mukuro paused, biting her tongue as she glanced around the rest of the car. Kuwabara was passed out in the passenger seat as the sun finally began to start it's monumental climb into the pale pink sky. Kurama didn't seem to care, far too transfixed in driving them to their destination safely. Yukina, however, was deeply hurt by their bantering. Her eyes were glimmering, as if heated.

"I-" Hiei faltered, his normally snide voice losing it's bite, "It's not- We aren't-"

"This..." Mukuro stared at Hiei for a moment, utterly lost on what to say. Yukina looked even more upset.

"This is... how we... talk." Mukuro finished lamely. Normally she would have chided anyone daring to get in the middle of an argument, yet Yukina was hardly 'anyone'. Indeed, her opinion mattered more than most.

Because in her eyes, she saw Hiei.

"... We're merely testing one another." Hiei muttered, and Mukuro sensed only the tiniest bit of shame in his voice. "We shouldn't have talked around you. I should have known you would not have agreed with our particular conversation."

"But why must you use such hurtful words when you speak?" Yukina asked, "You don't say such things to me, Hiei. We speak often. You've never said cruel things to me."

"Nor will I ever." Hiei added hotly.

"So why are you cruel to the woman you care for? I thought you would love her endlessly. I thought you would use kind words."

"I do!" Hiei seethed. "I merely do not say them often."

"I don't feel that you do." Yukina shook her head sadly. "I feel you enjoy saying hurtful things to Mukuro because you think it's a game."

And indeed he did.

Hiei flushed, angry at himself. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he stared at the floorboards of the car wishing he could punch something _hard. _

"It's how we talk." Mukuro repeated again.

"Of for gods sake woman, just stop you're making it worse!" Hiei snarled.

"You're doing it again!" Yukina cried.

Hiei snarled, holding his head in his hands.

The rest of the car ride was unusually silent for such a vocal group, and by the time that they arrived at Yusuke's apartment Yukina looked downright exhausted. Mukuro was transfixed with the human building, consisting of several stories that were all open to the cool morning air. As they parked and exited the car, Mukuro was hit with the strange smell of garbage that was answered by a massive green car that was pulling around the side of the apartment complex. It had metal hinges which lifted and sank, all the while taking large stained white bags that smelt foul.

"Ignore it." Hiei grumbled, and Mukuro looked around to realize that she'd been left behind once more. The group was heading off to a pair of gleaming metal doors.

"Come on." Hiei sighed, taking her by the cuff of her sleeve and dragging her away from the packed parking lot to where Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina stood waiting by the metal doors. A small bright light in the shape of a circle was the only indention in the wall, and Mukuro stared at it curiously.

"What are we doing?" Mukuro grumbled.

"This is an elevator." Kurama explained. "It will take us to our floor."

"Why don't we just walk?" Mukuro snapped. "Are humans all so lazy."

"Because it's on the tenth floor." Kurama explained. "If you would like to take the stairs then, by all means, do so."

Mukuro turned her back on the group at once, eager to avoid any more damn human technology while she could. She spotted the stair well just to the left of the elevator, and immediately took it. Hiei followed right after her till they were side by side, mounting the stairs in silence.

"Your friends are pathetic." Mukuro snapped.

"I'm well aware." Hiei agreed, irritable.

"Your sister does not like it when we debate." Mukuro added. "You want to explain that to me?"

"She has grown to care deeply for all men even when they torture her." Hiei sighed, and Mukuro could see the sense of weight that this brought him, "She continues to look for the best in all things, despite the cruelty of her kinfolk and the apathy that she's found here in human world. Her undying optimism is the only thing that has kept her sane."

They'd reached the tenth floor, simply because they'd leapt from flight to flight. Such a feat was nothing compared to their usual excursions in demon world, and as Hiei diverted from the stair well to the floor door, Mukuro followed behind.

They entered the hallway, back into the open air, and were met by a strange soft bell like noise that announced the arrival of the 'elevator'. Sure enough, the metal doors slid open, and there was Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Kuwabara was startled to see them there, but Kurama and Yukina didn't seem to nonplused.

"How did y'all climb ten mounts of stairs?!" Kuwabara demanded. "That was like... a minute!"

"Pathetically simple." Hiei sneered, and Mukuro smirked at this. Kuwabara just scowled, clearly a little jealous of their speed, and as the trio entered the hallway they all began the long walk to the left. They passed door after door to their right, and Mukuro could smell food being cooked on the other side. She heard strange noises- the sounds of small children laughing, the early morning arguments of lovers- and as they reached the very last door, Kurama bent down to retrieve a key from underneath a weathered mat. Its metallic surface glinted in the morning sun, and he slid it into the lock to turn. The door opened, and Mukuro was given her first view of human living conditions.

The hallways were cramped but cozy. There was carpet underfoot, and everyone immediately took of their shoes before stepping inside. Mukuro slowly unbuttoned her slacks, slipping off her dark flats to reveal her sharp clawed feet. They walked inside, and Kurama shut the door to the cool wind to call out softly.

"Keiko? Yusuke? We're home."

"We're in the living room." A soft feminine voice drifted merrily upon the air, and Mukuro was overwhelmed by the smell of coffee and green tea. "How did the shift go? Any luck?"

The trio turned the corner into the large spacious living room, and tentatively Hiei and Mukuro followed.

"Actually yes." Kurama smirked, as silence fell among the group.

Mukuro was given a broad view of the small quarters, which were furnished by a soft couch covered in bed sheets along with a coffee table, a few thick chairs, a tv in an armoire, a bookshelf, and even a small fireplace that was cold despite the weather outside being chilly. On the couch in their bed clothes were Yusuke Urameshi, the Mazoku that Mukuro had seen battle so ferociously against Yomi, and a young woman with tousled mousy brown hair and large doe eyes. She was clearly his mate.

"Well hey!" Yusuke laughed loudly, slamming a fist onto the coffee table as he set down his cup and rose up to greet the two newcomers. He was unshaven, clad only in boxers, and he greeted Hiei with such enthusiasm that Mukuro was taken aback. He _hugged _Hiei, embracing him like a brother, and Hiei gave a tiny (if forced) smile.

"You son of a bitch! Look at you!" Yusuke laughed, sounding relieved, "Fuck you scared me to death. I thought you were dead meat when Kurama told me everything. Shit man, don't do that again...yeah?" Yusuke's voice grew softer. "I'd had to pound you if you went and died on me."

"I do not require threats of violence to stay alive." Hiei retorted with a smirk. Yusuke clapped Hiei on the shoulder, almost in a companion like way.

"Yeah, I know... just... watch it, okay?" Yusuke murmured. "Don't go fucking with me like that again. You scared the hell outta me."

"I was worried as well." Hiei admitted quietly; his voice was so quiet Mukuro could not hear.

"Yeah well, lets no cry over the dead dog." Yusuke grinned, turning his attention to Mukuro, "Holy shit, look who it is! What's up, Mukuro? You're looking old and freaky as usual."

"Yusuke!" the girl cried out indignantly from the sofa, "You can't say that to a guest! I'm so sorry, ma'am." The girl added to Mukuro, "I-"

But then she paused.

Then she saw Mukuro's face.

The horror in the girls expression was undeniable. She clutched at her heart, her face turning white as her brow furrowed with fear. Mukuro sneered at this, rolling her eyes.

"Your world is pathetic and vile." Mukuro snapped to Yusuke, "It smells like shit and its inhabitants are weak and greedy. I don't see why you lot insist on protecting it."

"Yeah well, boozers and losers, it's still home!" Yusuke grinned, "Besides, it ain't so bad. Put a bunch of dead guys in the street, paint the town with blood, burn a couple of buildings- you'd feel right at home!" Yusuke gave her a mischievous wink. "Man am I glad you're here. We're really have Shimo in the bag with you leading the charge."

"I do not intend to waste my time with speeches. Where is this creature so that I may dispose of him." Mukuro snapped.

"Hey, don't get so hot!" Yusuke eased her with a lounging smile, "We gotta plan out the chase first, yeah? Kurama thinks-"

"I already know damn well what Kurama thinks, the idiot came when I called and we discussed everything at Shigure's." Mukuro cut him off, getting a little irritable. The boy certainly wasn't active like she'd remembered. He'd grown lazy, and she did not like it.

"Without Mukuro's help we would have been lost. She illuminated much of the memory that Hiei saw when Shimo-" Kurama paused, looking at Yukina who was eagerly awaiting the rest of his sentance.

"Hiei saw a memory?" Yukina asked. "What?"

Silence greeted her question.

"...It's not important." Hiei snapped. "I thought you said you were tired. You ought to go to bed."

"How can it not be important if you needed Mukuro's help for it?" Yukina demanded, looking slightly hurt, "Won't you tell me what you saw?"

"Something I had already seen before." Hiei skirted around the answer. "Shimo's inability to form memories of his own was the important factor, not my own memory. You ought to go to bed."

"I am going!" Yukina gave a huff, "I just want to know what you saw! Please tell me..."

Silence still persisted, and all eyes were upon Hiei as he desperately thought up a lie.

A lie.

He paused.

... Would he lie to her now? Now when lies had persisted him for so long?

Could he tell the truth... while avoiding the sting?

"... It was not what I saw. It was what I didn't see." Hiei admitted sourly. "I saw a place from... long ago. A place I do not wish to talk of." Hiei finished. "And it damaged my jagan. Shimo's intention, I assure you."

"Why would a place from your past damage your jagan? Is it so painful to think about?" Yukina prodded, her voice more tentative than before. Hiei looked away, and she seemed to accept that he was done with speaking about the memory.

"...I'm sorry." Yukina murmured. "About what you saw. About everything, too."

She reached out to touch the frayed hem of his dark sleeve.

For a moment, they stared at one another, till Yukina bowed her head and left the group to toddle off down the dark hallway. She exited left through a door, closing it softly behind her.

"Ah, man, I'm pooped too." Kuwabara sighed. "I'm heading off."

Hiei thought that Kuwabara would now leave, but instead Kuwabara moved to walk down the hall after Yukina. Hiei watched him go with narrowed eyes, and as he opened the door to Yukina's room he made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a strangled snarl.

Kuwabara closed the door, and Hiei had to take a moment to roll his neck in a methodical calming manner. As a man of actions, not words, Kuwabara's actions spoke plenty of the level that his relationship with Yukina had taken. Hiei didn't give a damn- refused to a give a damn- but a small part of his soul was seething with a brotherly rage that demanded he storm after the brute and break his neck.

Just a small part.

"I confess, I too am very tired." Kurama murmured. "Since we're now no longer needing to hold the shop in shifts, I do believe I'll return home and bathe. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? We can work out what to do about Shimo and tomorrow made good headway, well rested."

"Sounds good." Yusuke agreed. "Go shower while you're at it. You smell weird."

"Alas, that is the smell of time well spent." Kurama gave Yusuke a cheery wink, turning away to head back for the door. Mukuro watched him go, unsure of what to do. Were they leaving? Were they staying? Hiei didn't look too troubled, and even took a seat in one of the large chairs with an irritable huff. Mukuro followed suit, simply because she was flying by the seat of her pants and couldn't make heads or tales of their plan just yet. As she took her seat, she noticed the female on the couch staring at her nervously. Every time Mukuro would glance at her, the girl would immediately look away, as if fearful of being caught.

Mukuro sneered, content with the thought that she could break the fools neck with simple ease.

"So you guys just got back?" Yusuke plopped back down on the couch with a lazy grin, "Hows the weather in demon world."

"Shit." Hiei sneered, "What is Yukina doing living here along with the buffoon."

"Kuwabara thought it would better if Yukina was with us instead of at the temple. This way she's away from Shimo... it's horrible, Hiei. Shimo's been stalking her, and even Genkai is having trouble keeping a hold on him. We'll have to do something soon." The girl murmured.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I will deal with the doll." Hiei decided firmly, "The rest of you need only stay out of my way."

"Hey man, I wanna shot too!" Yusuke snapped, "How 'bout we beat each other up. First guy to black out loses killing rights." Yusuke laughed at this. "God I've missed you, Hiei! I've been needing a good fight!"

This stroke another chord within Mukuro, for the Mazoku's words were oddly comforting and familiar. A good fight, with bragging rights to the victor...yes... a good way to decide the end killer.

"Yusuke you're such a jerk." The girl next to the Mazoku snorted, "Not everyone solves things through violence."

"They do!" Yusuke grinned cheekily, pointing to Mukuro and Hiei, "Hey, that reminds me... you've never met Mukuro before! This is Mukuro." Yusuke gestured to Mukuro, and Mukuro flared her nostrils irritably. "She's Hiei's boss... and girlfriend." Yusuke added saucily.

Hiei let out an annoyed huff.

"Oh..." the girl forced a smile, and Mukuro could still see the fear in her eyes. "My name is Keiko Yukimora. I'm Yusuke's fiance... it's... very nice to meet you." Keiko let out a nervous laugh. "Uh..." She looked to Yusuke. "You know, I feel a little nervous about sitting her in my night clothes. I'm going to go change. Yusuke, you at least ought to put on some pants, not everyone likes seeing your hairy legs."

"Ah, alright alright. Quit naggin'." Yusuke shrugged Keiko off. The pair of them rose up, heading down the hallway till they were out of sight.

Mukuro watched the girl go, and feeling of mild disgust rose inside her.

"She's a fool." Mukuro growled, looking to Hiei. Hiei merely blinked, a little droll.

"And? She's a human." Hiei gestured lazily. "The detective has always had a plain fancy for her. I used her once as a ploy to get him where I wanted him... he loves her." Hiei finished calmly. "She will be here whether you like it or not. So deal with it."

"I could kill her." Mukuro commented idly.

"Easily." Hiei agreed. "But what would the point be. One human less... the world is still full of them. Either way, I don't care."

Mukuro couldn't help but agree.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Keiko immediately turned on Yusuke with all the anger of a harpy.

"What on _earth _happened to her?!" Keiko whispered heatedly, shoving Yusuke as she spoke, "Why didn't you _warn me?! _Why didn't you say _something?!" _

"What?" Yusuke drawled, pulling out a shirt and jeans from a chest of drawers. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that woman! Mukuro!" Keiko cried out indignantly, "Did you see her face?! Did you see her body?! Yusuke, one of her arms is robotic! Half of her face is rotted off! Her whole eye is showing, and she has wires for an ear, why didn't you tell me to be ready for that? Something _awful _must have happened to her and you didn't even think to tell me?"

"What difference does it make?" Yusuke demanded, a little annoyed as he dressed, "And I thought you said you wanted to get dressed."

"OH!" Keiko threw up her hands angrily as she headed to the closet to hurriedly find a simple day dress. "It makes all the difference in the world!"

"What, you don't like her?"

"It's not about _liking _her!" Keiko snapped, pulling off her night gown to put on a bra, "It's about her being so mutated and transformed and you not giving me a heads up."

"I thought you wouldn't need one!"

"Well I do!" Keiko retorted, snatching a light yellow dress and unbuttoning it from its coat hanger.

"Well _sorry!" _Yusuke growled, "Didn't mean to upset you, princess!"

"Yusuke you're missing the point!" Keiko cried out indignantly, turning around now dressed to find that he was practically right behind her. "I like her! I'm glad she's here! I want her to be here, a part of our family, especially since she's so dear to Hiei! But I'm not used to demons! I'm not used to violence! The Dark Tournament was terrifying, and it was my _only _experience of demons. I've seen demons that look like animals and humanoids. I've seen weird and I've seen freaky, but I've _never _seen a demon like her! A demon that has been brutally marred! And for what reason? Why when I'm sure she's really nice and has no enemies."

Yusuke burst out laughing at this.

"Holy shit, Keiko, are you kidding me?" Yusuke guffawed, "Mukuro used to rule a third of demon world! She's an S-class demon. She's made _tons _of enemies, and those who don't personally hate her _fear _her. Hell I fear her sometimes!" Yusuke admitted with no amount of shame, "She's stronger than me, and I gotta be able to admit that to myself. Maybe not by much, maybe only by a little, but she's still stronger than me... and she doesn't have a lot of empathy for her prisoners." Yusuke added warningly. "I guess along the way she's gotten torn up."

"How are we going to go about our world with her and get away with it?" Keiko demanded, "Yusuke think of the attention she'll draw! I don't want people staring at her or saying mean things! She's a visitor here, I want her to have a good time! But people are bound to be cruel, you know that!"

Yusuke shrugged.

"She's got thick skin. Don't worry about her." Yusuke assured Keiko, giving her a light kiss on the lips for posterity's sake. "She's Hiei's girl. Anyone with Hiei for a boyfriend's gotta be hard as steel."

"She's still a woman. She still has feelings." Keiko mumbled, but accepted another kiss on the lips all the same.

"Well you two can go shopping and shit. Take Yukina. Have a good time with her." Yusuke offered. "Hey, maybe she'll tell you how she got those wounds. Lucky you!" Yusuke added saucily. Keiko scowled, pushing him away to run a brush through her bushy brown hair.

"Yusuke, you're such a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, but you love me." Yusuke grinned, and he planted a kiss on her neck.

Keiko couldn't help but agree.


	18. Bad Ideas

Hiei and Mukuro decide to sleep that day, catching up from their exhausted traveling along with Kuwabara and Yukina. Yusuke left shortly after returning fully dressed, and Keiko was not far behind. Both had errands to run; Yusuke to take care of the shop and Keiko to go 'wedding' shopping with her mother. As soon as they were gone, Mukuro felt more relaxed, and suddenly realized just how tired she was.

Hiei sprawled out on the couch, leaving no room for her.

"What?" He drawled, as Mukuro gave him a scathing look.

"Move your fat ass." Mukuro snapped, "I have to have somewhere to sleep."

"Sleep on the floor." Hiei grinned with dark malice. Mukuro's violet eye flashed, and she rose up swiftly to punch Hiei hard in the groin. Hiei wheezed, seizing up violently into a ball and pinching his eyes shut as his loins throbbed with hot pain.

"Fucking bitch!" Hiei grimaced, but he rolled off the sofa onto the floor with a muffled _thump! _Mukuro swiftly laid down on the couch, relaxing with a saucy smile.

"Goodnight." she sing songed, and from down below on the carpet Hiei let out the tiniest whimper of a strong man brought his knees by a stronger woman.

* * *

Mukuro felt herself awaken as the warm sun began to hit her squarely on the face. Her left eye, ever open, immediately winced and so she attempted to roll onto her side. Doing so, she opened her normal eye a little to see that Hiei was still on the carpet looking very uncomfortable though asleep.

His jagan, now healed by Yukina's graces, was open, and as she gazed upon it so too did it gaze upon her.

The iris was purple, just like her own, but it was intensely different and almost hot in nature. The pupil was dilated, and it looked upon her curiously with keen interest.

"What..." Mukuro whispered in the smallest voice. Unable to help herself, she reached out with her bionic hand and gently brushed the fringe on Hiei's forehead out of the jagan's way. "What are you looking at."

"You." Hiei muttered sleepily.

Mukuro fell silent, still touching the feathery soft tufts of Hiei's jet black hair with tenderness unfamiliar to her normal moments.

"... How strange." she began again in a soft whisper. "To wake, warm and unbothered. What is this world that you've stolen away with? You're very greedy aren't you."

Hiei opened his real eyes, smiling darkly at Mukuro.

"Terribly." He grinned. "I take what I want, and leave nothing for no one."

"You vile mean man." Mukuro smiled, her metal fingers leaving his fringe to touch his pert mouth. Hiei bit her metallic finger without true pressure. She pulled her finger away, flicking him lightly on his nose. He responded by trying to bite again and she grabbed him by the collar of his black cloak. "Get up here."

Hiei did as she asked, sitting up even as she pulled him onto the couch. With no real room, Hiei ended up atop her, so that they were a long table of arms and legs. His head fell just short of her chin, and he grinned into her supple flesh were acidic scars met smooth skin.

Mukuro took her arms and wrapped them around Hiei's back.

"... Where are the animals for eating." Mukuro asked, "And the rivers for bathing?"

"... Humans don't hunt for animals to eat. They buy food from the grocery store. Or from restaurants. Those are places that serve types of shitty food. For each type of restaurant, a different type of shitty food. Aren't you lucky."

Mukuro withheld a small chuckle.

"And rivers?" She murmured.

"They don't bathe in rivers. They have showers... all homes do. This one does." Hiei added, mumbling into her skin. "You can choose hot or cold water. It's actually a convenience I don't mind. Though their soaps are disgusting and smell far too sweet."

Mukuro smiled at this.

* * *

Kuwabara awoke around five in the afternoon, and he felt _fantastic. _Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that he was on the floor next to Yukina's bed, and her beautiful arm was hanging over like the frond of a lily. He observed that beautiful arm, propping himself up on one arm so that he was tantalizingly close to her beautiful porcelain skin.

His warm breath upon her cool flesh must have awoke her, for she mumbled a little in her sleep and opened one sleepy eye. Her tousled aqua hair was frayed about her angelic face, and those beautiful crimson eyes beheld Kazuma with a twinkle of mild delight.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

She sniffled, taking her firmest pillow and shifting it so that her head was propped up. Now able to gaze upon him fully, she let her swinging arm touch his face. He kissed her fingertips, but just barely.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Yukina murmured. "If you promise to keep it?"

"Forever and always." Kuwabara assured her, smiling up at her dreamily as he relaxed back into his own pillow. He'd made something of a futon for himself on the floor entirely out of spare blankets... it felt like a slumber party- the best kind of slumber party that was.

"Last night, when I healed Hiei's jagan, and he looked at me... I felt so happy." Yukina mumbled. "Happier than I'd felt in years, and I don't know why... but there have been times when I'd wished he was my brother- you know? Even if he can be grouchy."

Grouchy wasn't exactly the word Kuwabara would have used to described the mean little midget, but then again Hiei was Yukina's brother. It made perfect sense for her to feel happiness. After all, hadn't Kurama said that Hiei's energy was similar to Yukina's own? Maybe her emotional comfort came from the familiarity.

"Kazuma..." Yukina sighed, "Do you think my brother is alive?"

Kuwabara flushed at this, feeling horrid for the consent that he had given never to speak Hiei's secret until Hiei was ready. Part of him realized now why Urameshi had never told him after all these years. Perhaps, even though Urameshi could be a douche-bag, he was a considerate douche-bag... and he knew that this situation would no doubt arise.

Maybe he'd been trying to spare Kuwabara.

"Kazuma?"

Kuwabara started, looking at Yukina once more. There was a nervous look in her eyes.

"You... do think my brother's alive, don't you?" Yukina whispered.

Kuwabara sat up so that their faces were eye level.

He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved.

And he told the truth.

"I think in your heart, you know that answer better than anyone." Kuwabara murmured. "You gotta look past the fear and the doubt, babe. You gotta look in your heart. So what does your heart tell you?"

Yukina bit her pink lips, furrowing her beautiful brow at this.

"... My heart tells me that he's alive. But he doesn't know who he is... and he's lost." Yukina admitted, and there was defeat in her voice. "And... he may never find me."

The sorrow was there, just beyond her usual calm.

"And so he is." Kuwabara agreed gently, sitting up on his knees to relax at Yukina's side. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, stroking the tender shell of her ear. "But maybe not in the physical sense."

"What do you mean?" She sniffed heavily, wiping the slowly forming tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"He's alive... but he's lost inside of himself." Kuwabara proposed. "And he's gotta find his way back to you, not only physically, but emotionally. He's gotta come to terms with who he is. That may take a long time. Longer than I wanna admit... but I don't think he's stranded in some jungle, Yukina. I think he's close. Real close. I think... he even sees you, he just can't... touch you yet." Kuwabara flushed. "Cause he's lost. But he's fightin'. So you gotta fight too. Till he gets back home."

Yukina wiped her eyes again.

"Why do you know exactly what to say?" Yukina asked. "To make me feel better?"

"Cause I love you." Kuwabara smiled. "And... Your happiness is my happiness. Your hope is my hope. Your brother is my brother." He finished.

Yukina smiled, and opened her arms wide to pull Kazuma into a tight hug that filled his heart up with pure delight. In an oversized t shirt and no makeup, she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world... and the comfort he found in her arms was staggering.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Yukina whispered emotionally into his ear, sniffing again. "You're my best friend."

They broke apart a little, and Kuwabara blushed bright red to see that they were nose to nose.

Could he...?

... Dare he...?

No. He daren't.

He pulled away, stroking her hair with a smile, and he thought he saw the tinniest bit of disappointment in Yukina's eyes. But he couldn't kiss her this way. He'd longed for nothing else ever since he'd first met her, but he needed for the moment to be just right.

She deserved for more than he would ever be able to give her and the thought of it haunted him.

"Kazuma... Do you love me?" Yukina asked pensively.

"Yes." Kuwabara assured her, "More than anything."

"Then why don't you kiss me, as lovers do?" Yukina asked. "Do you not wish to kiss me?"

Kuwabara blushed, sitting back on his heels.

"... I wanna kiss you right." He explained softly. "I wanna kiss you after I take you out on the town, and buy you anything you want, and dress you up in a beautiful kimono... and make you feel like a princess. I wanna make you feel like you are the queen of the world. Cause you are. To me." He blushed at this. "I ain't worth your lips. I wanna prove myself before I kiss you."

Yukina sat up in bed, and she reached out to gently stroke his soft orange curls. He'd gotten rather a lot of lip in his life for his ginger hair, considering most asian men had dark brown or black hair. Still, Yukina had never once spoken out about his hair color (though to be fair demons had some wild hair colors).

"Kazuma, you don't have to do all those things for me just to kiss me." Yukina consoled him, "And you are more than worthy of me. You're the greatest man I've ever known... with Hiei coming in a close second." Yukina smiled at this.

"Yeah? I come in first?" Kuwabara grinned, "Remind me to rub that in his face."

"Don't..." Yukina whispered softly, "Be sweet to him. He's had a hard life, or so I fear. I think someone's hurt him in the past... and I think he's trying to heal. I was hoping Mukuro and he would be tender towards one another, but I think that they are rather vicious at times. You were asleep in the car, but you should have heard the things they said to one another. I'm worried about him."

"Ah..." Kuwabara sighed, shrugging his broad and muscled shoulders, "Babe, they're not like us. They take care of each other differently. They fight each other to prove they love each other. That's what they do." Kuwabara paused, "You're a demon. You know how most demons are."

"True." Yukina admitted, "Though sometimes I feel more human."

She paused, turning her hand palm upwards. In the very center of her hand, a freezing cold snow began to form, growing into a tiny white pure mound. Kazuma watched her, in awe of her power.

"I can heal... but I can hurt too." Yukina whispered. "My mother taught me how to hurt koorime who were unkind to me."

In that moment, Kuwabara looked up into Yukina's cold expression and saw Hiei staring back at him.

And it shocked him.

"But I never would." Yukina smiled, and the coldness in her eyes disappeared along with the snow in the palm of her hand. Yukina smiled sweetly at him. "My mother was very mean at times. But she had to be... for my sake." Yukina admitted.

"Mean?" Kuwabara asked, "Nah, babe... she was a mom. All mom's fight. My mom did." He smiled.

"Oh no." Yukina shook her head sagely, "She was very mean, Kazuma. Mean like Hiei." She added for emphasis, though she did not know the weight of her own words. "She protected the people she cared about... and she didn't give a damn for another soul. She could be violent, so violent that the elders thought she was possessed. Rui often told me that my mother spoke of a black flame that had greeted her one day in the field before she became pregnant with me and my brother. Apparently the flame had been so bright, and so beautiful, that it had caused her to become pregnant... and she was violent ever since. She said that flame was the reason my brother was born. She loved fire after that moment... She kept one going constantly when she was alive. Our house was always very warm." Yukina smiled. "You know, she said my brother was born wrapped in flame. So I think my brother is a fire demon. Rui met him once too."

"She did?" Kuwabara asked, confused. When had Hiei met Rui? And how?

...Had Hiei returned to the Hyouga?

"After I'd left for human world, she said that a dark figure came to the Hyouga. The elders were about to leave for the harvest of the frost, and had just put Rui in charge of the whole village. As soon as the elders were gone... he appeared to Rui, and asked to see my mother. Rui took him to her grave, and she said that he looked so heartbroken. He walked away after that, but not before she told him about me. It was as he was walking away that she realized who he was, and called out for him, begging for him to kill her." Yukina paused, "... You know... Rui always said my brother would come back to slaughter them all. She'd begged him too before she dropped him over the cliff."

Kuwabara stared up at her.

"Have I ever told you? How my brother left us?" Yukina whispered. Kuwabara shook his head.

Yukina let out a deep sigh.

"The elders found us shortly after my mother gave birth and took me away from her. They tortured her for her crimes, thinking that she'd left the Hyouga without permission to find a mate. She put up a fight... and to break her spirit they forced Rui, my mothers best friend, to throw my brother over the great gorge. It's a huge cliff on the side of the Hyouga. The Hyouga is a floating glacier in the sky, so any drop would kill a grown man. An infant would stand no chance. But before she did so, Rui gave my brother one of my mother's precious stones and begged that when he returned he kill her first."

Yukina paused.

"Isn't it funny... when he did return, he didn't touch a soul." Yukina finished softly. "Maybe my brother isn't angry at them."

Kuwabara just stared.

He thought of Hiei, and how austere he often was. Hiei was angry constantly, sometimes at people who'd done nothing to ensue his rage save for ask a polite question or get in his way. Yet there was a method to his madness, or so Kurama had often swore. His anger was directed at the wrong people, yet was it done so on purpose?

Kuwabara fretted that he might never know, frankly because Hiei was an enigma and Kuwabara didn't have the patience or the enthusiasm for his games.

"Maybe." Was all Kuwabara could say.

"Mmm... it's almost five thirty." Yukina commented, looking at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "Perhaps we should get up and see what's going on with the others."

"Yeah, good idea." Kuwabara agreed, standing up to begin folding his pallet of blankets. "Man is my back stiff though. Might need to give Urameshi a good poundin' to get it sorted out! This floor sucks for sleeping." He admitted, taking the folded blankets and placing them high in the closet. He noticed two boxes, one broad and nearly flat while the other was small and square. "Hey babe, what are these?"

"Hmm?" Yukina peered over Kuwabara's shoulder, "Oh..." she paused, turning away to rustle through a plastic packing box that was still full of her clothes she'd hastily packed at the temple, "Those were my mothers. Please don't touch them. They're very fragile."

"You got it." Kuwabara stowed the blankets far away from the little boxes, not wanting them to knock each other off the high shelf. "I'm gonna go phone Urameshi. You want anything from the kitchen?"

"Some juice would be wonderful." Yukina smiled, and Kuwabara left her to dress in privacy. Heading down the hallway towards the darkened living room, he entered into the kitchen without casting a look around. Fetching the land line which hung on the wall next to a cat clock and a calender full of scrawled plans, Kuwabara dialed Urameshi's cell number and looked over his shoulder at the couch.

And that was when he forgot what he was doing.

The couch had become a bed once more, though this time it was not Kuwabara on it... but Hiei and Mukuro. They were entwined, both fast asleep and looking- dare he say it?- charming.

"Yo!"

Kuwabara was startled out of this bizarrely touching reverie to greet Urameshi on the other end.

"Hey man, we're up. What's the dig." Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama wants to do dinner round seven. Whadya say?" Yusuke offered.

"Yeah. Sure. You comin' back to the house anytime soon?" Kuwabara asked, wondering if Urameshi might get the chance to spot this ungodly sight. "You gotta come see this."

"See what?"

"It's a surprise, but it won't last long. You better hurry back here if you wanna get a glimpse of something _nuts." _

"Sheesh, now I'm curious." Yusuke snorted on the other end. "Alright. Alright. I'm about four blocks away. Keiko's probably gonna pull in about five minutes from now. She just got finished shopping for wedding kimonos. She said it was her 'warm up' whatever the hell that means. Anyways. See you in a few?"

"Yeah man. Hurry, okay?" Kuwabara muttered into the receiver. They hung up, and Kuwabara leaned against the kitchen wall to stare at the pair on the sofa with a weird grin. Yukina soon emerged, now in a purple jumper and soft jeans. She'd pulled back her hair into a small bun, and was applying a liberal amount of chap-stick to her plump lips. She spotted Hiei and Mukuro on the couch, and paused with care. Compassion spread across her face, and she tilted her head as she paused to examine the odd site. Kuwabara fetched juice from the fridge, pouring her a glass which he passed to her as she sat down at Keiko's new kitchen table (courtesy of Kurama).

"How sweet." She whispered, smiling at Kuwabara, "That's so nice to see."

"I'm a little weirded out." Kuwabara admitted with a grin. "But yeah, you got a point babe... it is nice."

Yukina sipped her juice, never taking her eyes off the couch where Hiei and Mukuro lay entwined.

About five minutes later, the telltale sound of a key sliding in the lock announced that Keiko and Yusuke had returned home. As the door opened, Kuwabara immediately pressed a finger over his lips so that both Yusuke and Keiko (whose cheeks were pink from the cold wind) paused with curiosity.

Looking at one another they entered their home to place keys in the usual jar, shedding coats to hang on pegs and taking off their outside shoes. Keiko had several bags in her arms, all of which were a glossy white to suggest a bridal boutique. Yusuke on the other hand had a brown paper bag from the gas station down the street, and Kuwabara thought he saw the outline of a pack of smokes at the bottom.

They entered the communal living room and kitchen area, and spotted Hiei and Mukuro on the couch.

"Aww." Keiko murmured softly, obviously touched by the rare and sweet sight. She crossed her arms over her chest, slightly put off as Yusuke pulled a slim jim out of the paper bag and snacked on it. It smelt foul, and stunk up the whole apartment.

Hiei's nose twitched.

"Yusuke, what are you eating?" Yukina asked. Hiei's nose twitched again, and suddenly Hiei groaned, putting his hand over his nose.

"Dead meat?" Hiei growled, sitting up and rubbing his nose again. He opened his eyes, to spot all four of his friends staring at him. Glancing at Mukuro, who was still beneath him, Hiei immediately pulled back to rise off the sofa.

"What are you gawking at?" Hiei snarled, angry at being awoken in such a way. Storming from the living room, Hiei slammed the door to the bathroom so loud that the pictures on the walls rattled. Mukuro awoke with a start, her fists up and her teeth bared as she emitted a snarl that earned her a terrified squeak from Keiko.

Upon spotting the four watching her from the kitchen, Mukuro jerked up from the couch and fixed them all with an irate glare.

"Is this human nature? To stare like mute fools till something worthy of your attention passes along? I will not be gazed at like an animal for purchase!" Mukuro snarled.

"Take it easy!" Yusuke offered a slight grin, "It's all good. We're gonna have a real fancy dinner tonight, in your honor. That ought to cheer you up."

"Fancy dinner?! Whose payin'?" Kuwabara demanded at once, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Yusuke's callous grin, "I'm not made of money you know!"

"Kurama, who else!" Yusuke waved off Kuwabara's question like an irksome fly, "You know how he likes to spend cash on friends. He said he wanted to do dinner with us, so why not? Besides, he's takin' us to a real swank place called Kobe. It's up on fifth avenue, in the real classy part of town. I just got back from his place, and he gave me a _wad _of cash!" Yusuke added, and from inside the paper sack that Kuwabara had originally thought as full of smokes and dirty magazines, he pulled out an enormous stack of yen.

"Holy shit!" Kuwabara cursed excitedly, "Is that all for us?!"

"You wish." Yusuke rolled his amber eyes, "It's for the girls. Kurama leant this to Mukuro and Hiei to get something nice. And Yukina too if she needs a dress. Keiko's got a few-"

"I could always use a new one!" Keiko cried out indignantly, and there was a slight gleam of lust within her usually gentle eyes. Yusuke just laughed, but Mukuro was still scowling on the couch.

"You humans are pathetically glutinous. Seeking rich clothing to pretend you have wealth." Mukuro rolled her eyes. From within the bathroom, Hiei re emerged with a freshly washed face that still couldn't wipe away his firm set scowl.

"Hiei, your friends are taking us to dinner. Apparently the fox gave the Mazoku a great deal of money in the hopes of dripping us with lavish clothing." Mukuro called out from the couch, and Hiei rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh.

"Fucking fox." Hiei cursed. "Can't ever keep his money to himself."

"Well don't sound so ungrateful." Yusuke shrugged, "It's more for the girls than you. Apparently this place he's taking us is real swank and we can't get in unless we look nice."

"Vanity." Hiei sneered, "It has a mane of red hair upon its head."

"Cheers to that." Yusuke grinned through a mouth full of slim jim, handing the wad of cash to Yukina who promptly brushed and stared agog at her handful without a clue as to what to do. "We've got about an hour and a half, so snap to it ladies."

"Oh!" Keiko cried, setting down her bags and leaping up again to grab Yukina by the arm, "Yukina go grab your purse!"

"But I don't have a-"

"Well use that white satchel! Use anything! You can't just walk around with your hands full of money! Mukuro, would you- um..." Keiko blushed fervently as she caught Mukuro's gaze. Mukuro curled her lip, irritated and not wishing to be bothered anymore by the human girl.

"Go." Hiei grumbled, "Our attire will draw far too much attention. You'll need to have some clothes that don't blacken your eye."

"I'll black _your _eye." Mukuro sneered, but Hiei merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Go." Hiei sighed, "The foxes plan requires it."

Mukuro looked like she'd rather eat shit.

"I'll just go grab my satchel." Yukina agreed, tottering off to her quarters with her hands still full of the money. A few loose yen drifted to the ground, and Hiei bent to pick them up, handing them to Mukuro.

Mukuro took them, and stared at them.

"What is this." Mukuro snapped.

"Human money. Yen." Hiei explained.

Yukina re emerged, all the money now safely tucked inside her bulging white satchel.

"Shall we go?" Yukina beamed, and Keiko looked ready to bolt out the door. With an irritated sigh Mukuro rose to her feet, cracking her neck with menacing talent to slowly saunter after Yukina's retreating back.

"If this is some kind of fucking game, I will _kill _you!" Mukuro seethed over her shoulder, pointing warningly at Hiei.

"You will try." Hiei jabbed.

"Go to hell!"

"Already there."

"We'll be back in a few!" Keiko sang merrily from the door, and as Mukuro finally crossed the threshold with one last angry look, the girls were on their way.

Hiei scratched his neck with idle care, wondering what on earth Mukuro would make of human clothing. Still, she needed an outfit or two just to smooth over the wrinkles of their mission. The element of surprise was of extreme importance.

"Real nice girl you go there. She go all the way?" Yusuke snickered. Hiei gave him a dirty look.

"Not in the way you'd hope." Hiei taunted. Yusuke did a double take, his expression going from humor to confusion in two seconds flat.

* * *

"Oh what to wear, what to wear? Kobe's such a wonderful place, you're both going to love it I can already tell!" Keiko jabbered at the head of the group, walking from shop to shop with care.

They were cutting a path through the meager crowd, with all eyes falling upon Mukuro. Some were irritated, some were frightened, some seemed to think it funny- a few people were attempting to take a picture of her on their cell phones. Mukuro's temper wasn't known for its longevity, and had it not been for Yukina walking quietly at her side she'd as soon slaughtered everyone in the vicinity. Including the human girl named Keiko.

The street was crowded, lined on both sides with towering buildings that cut off the view of the surrounding landscape like fortress barriers. The clothing venues ranged from small boutiques to massive fronts, but all were well lit and held displays in the window that rotated on spinning platforms. The ideas were hideous, and Mukuro refused to be seen in them. She might have to wear their garb, but she would do so on _her _terms thank you very much.

"Fucking ridiculous." Mukuro seethed underneath her breath as Keiko carried on without pause.

"Try not to mind them." Yukina offered pleasantly, "Humans can be rude, and even cruel but they are not important to us."

"And do you enjoy wearing human garb?" Mukuro asked, a little more coldly than she intended. They passed into a different avenue, which seemed to consist of finer wear, and Keiko made a bee line for a particular shop called 'Savarino'.

"Oh, I try not to put much into it." Yukina shrugged with a calm smile. They crossed the street which was full of human cars that were all honking and packed like fish into tightly woven baskets. Steam wafted up from the streets, and the chatter of humans about them was like the hum of bees, "I think of the clothes that I used to wear in demon world and enjoy them more... but human wear can be nice too. For instance, they aren't as rough on the skin, and come in more colors. They also are warmer." Yukina added, "Or cooler depending upon what you want."

"I suppose all things have their uses." Mukuro grumbled.

Yukina gave her a wider smile.

"You don't have to be optimistic for me." Yukina assured her as they reached the other side of the street. "I understand."

She added after a moment, "Hiei is very dear to me too. Almost like the brother I wish for."

Mukuro flushed at this, looking away. The girls innocence was almost damning.

"Savarino! Oh, I am so excited!" Keiko cried, pushing open the glass doors and stepping inside on the polished wooden floors. The atmosphere instantly quieted, and Mukuro could see that the store was clearly for the richer women of human world. The dresses were all in plastic holders, upon long metallic racks that were prowled by none. Clearly the shop was not used to customers, and the snooty waiter behind a sleek black counter bowed to them with cool indifference.

"Welcome... lad-" The man paused, staring at Mukuro in horror.

"We do not allow cos-playing in our shop." The man snapped with a scowl, "Please leave." He waved Mukuro off, and Mukuro felt a wave of anger rise inside of her. How _dare _he-! But Yukina caught her hand even as she made to raise a fist, and chided the man.

"She's a burn victim!" Yukina corrected the clerk, "Not a cosplayer. Please do not be mean to my friend. She has suffered greatly in her life."

The man's expression changed from anger to shock, and he gave Mukuro a scrutinizing sweeping view.

"... I see..." The man finally spoke after a long moment. "A burn victim. Clearly lucky to have made away with your life, miss?"

"I'm hard to kill." Mukuro finally spat out through ground teeth, wanting to throttle the bastard. The man was taken aback, but stepped out from behind the counter with quickly recovered grace.

"To what do we owe your visit, ladies? The occasion?"

"We're going to Kobe!" Keiko beamed at the man, "We need dresses suitable for their establishment, but not out of budget please." She added with care. The man bowed again, moving to the very back row where a sale sign hung on the final bar. These dresses seemed less flashy, but Mukuro found that better to her style."

"These dresses are our cheapest." The man sneered, a little put out that his customers were not extravagantly wealthy, "Kobe will take you, though." He added in undertones.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Keiko was practically bouncing on her heels, and she began to look through the dresses with care, "Hmm... what do you think Yukina? Pink or yellow?" Keiko asked, "Though red's a good color too. Maybe even green? But what about white on you... White would be nice!"

"I suppose." Yukina peered at a dress or two, looking to Mukuro. "Mukuro, would you like me to pick something out for you? I bet you'd be around an eight or a ten." She added with thought.

Whatever that meant, Mukuro shrugged and went to take a seat by the wall.

The two girls were meticulous with their combing. Keiko picked out a plethora of dresses, holding one or two against Yukina before even looking at Mukuro through a dark navy one.

"Your red hair might look nice with dark blue. What's your favorite color?" Keiko asked Mukuro. Mukuro sneered, but said nothing to this.

_Favorite color? Pathetic. _

Keiko looked a little put out, but she continued none the less. Taking her choices and heading off for the dressing room, Yukina and Mukuro were left alone.

"Do you have a favorite color?" Yukina asked, peeping around the rack with a mischievous grin.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think." Mukuro snorted.

"I think you don't have much time for things... but if you did, you'd have a favorite color. I didn't have one till I came to human world. Now I like white." Yukina explained, "It reminds me of freshly fallen snow."

"...Mmm." Mukuro murmured, watching as Yukina pulled out a long black dress.

"Here. This one has long sleeves and doesn't reveal too much. You might like it." Yukina offered, and Mukuro rose up with a heavy sigh to take the bag from her.

"...Now what." Mukuro snapped. "Do I pay for it?"

"You should try it on." Yukina advised. "To make sure it fits the way you want it to. If you don't like it you can always get another one."

Yukina had a white dress in her arms as she spoke. "I'll take you to the changing room. Come on."

Yukina lead her across the shop, to a small oval space that was full of mirrors and a small platform in the middle where Keiko stood in a red dress admiring herself.

"You look nice!" Yukina complimented Keiko, and Mukuro noticed an even smaller room with a slightly open door. There was only one. Was this a changing room?

"Oh. We'll have to share. No matter." Yukina giggled softly, and pulled Mukuro into the tiny changing room as Keiko stepped off the platform with a firm nod.

"Yes. I think I'll get this one. A pretty red dress will be a smart investment. I can wear it at my after party!" Keiko called from outside.

Inside the cramped space, there was only a bench, a long mirror, and two hooks upon the wall. Yukina hung up the two dresses side by side on the hooks, and began to remove her clothing. Mukuro was slightly taken aback, and looked away with a tiny grain of embarrassment as Yukina revealed her pale skin laced with graying scars.

"It's alright." Yukina offered soothingly. "We're demonesses, after all. Why should we be ashamed. I like to think of it as a mission." Yukina smiled. "And I am a proud fighter, putting on my fine robes."

"These gaudy outfits are hardly robes." Mukuro snapped.

"Well... That may be true. But we'll have to make it work." Yukina nodded, slipping off her jeans.

She was petite in frame, but Mukuro could not help noticing all the terrible scars upon her body... horrible horrible scars.

From where?

Yukina caught her staring. Instead of looking away, Mukuro simply pointed at all her wounds.

"You fight?" She offered, impressed.

"In my own way." Yukina chuckled. "... I was tortured. For my tears." Yukina explained. "By a human gem lord. But Hiei saved me." She smiled at this, unzipping the white dress. "... Hiei always saves me." Yukina whispered.

"... I know the feeling." Mukuro murmured.

And she did.

With a cough to relieve the emotional tension, Mukuro began to pull off her clothes. As she revealed her scars, Yukina stared with awe. Topless, Mukuro ruffled her dark red hair and slipped off her pants. Unlike Yukina, she wore nothing underneath, and Yukina blushed a little.

"Mukuro, your body." Yukina whispered. "What happened to you? Why were you attacked so viciously?"

Mukuro shrugged, taking the black dress that Yukina offered her.

"Poured acid on my skin as a child." Mukuro muttered. "It doesn't matter. How do I get into this damn thing?" Mukuro snarled, irritated by all the overflowing black fabric.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Yukina urged, slipping on the lovely white dress that flowed in riveting folds with an x strap across her well rounded bosom. In her own gown, Yukina helped Mukuro to step into the dress before pulling the strapless hold all the way up to her chest. "Now we just zip it up." Yukina finished it off from behind. "See?"

Mukuro stared at herself in the mirror.

She hardly recognized her reflection.

In her traditional garb, she was a warrior and a lord. She was a murderer, tyrant, torturer, and even queen over her men. She held respect, she commanded attention, and no one dared to cross her path.

... In this dress... she was a woman.

She was... feminine, looking lost and even a little pale. Her breast was accentuated, along with her hips, and her long legs made for a very flattering figure that was only slightly altered by her bionic arm. Yukina reached up to tuck her shock of red hair behind her ear.

"There." Yukina offered. "You look very pretty Mukuro. Don't you feel pretty?"

Mukuro did not feel pretty. She felt _nauseous. _

"Come out and let me see!" Keiko urged from outside, "I know you two will look lovely!"

"Shall we?" Yukina offered.

Mukuro just stared

Looking from herself in the mirror to Yukina, Mukuro shook her head.

"No." Mukuro grumbled, and immediately reached behind to unzip her dress. "You go. I am not wearing this shit."

Yukina looked a little disappointed, but acquiesced. Stepping out of the dressing room to show Keiko her white gown, Yukina left Mukuro to undress herself. Mukuro tossed the ridiculous frock onto the floor, not caring to put it back up in the hanger or the plastic. Grabbing her familiar garb, Mukuro donned herself once again in the broad cloth that felt warm and comforting on her skin compared to the shoddy dress. Leaving the dressing room, Mukuro stepped back outside to glare at Yukina and Keiko who were both very happy with their decisions. Deciding to purchase them, they were handing their tags to the clerk who gave Mukuro a scowl which she gladly returned.

"Perhaps you two are content to lower your standards for the sake of men's comfort, but I am _not." _Mukuro snapped, storming past the clerks counter to head for the door. "I will wear what I wear- to hell with your society and it's disgusting ideals! In my world, women are _warriors, _not dolls to be _dressed." _

She heard Yukina cry out, but did not turn back as she made her way out onto the street once more and headed off in an unknown direction. Fucking humans! She shoved herself through a group of giggling girls who immediately shrieked in protest though she did not care. The nerve of all of them, demanding that she wear something degrading simply to be _worthy _of an _establishment. _Who the fuck did this 'Kobe' place think they were, and the shop Savarino too! Was all of human world this vain and ridiculous?

The group of girls that she'd crashed through were making a ruckus, pointing and her and screaming foul names in protest. She knew she could not retaliate or risk abandoned the sanctioned laws between humans and demons, so instead she side stepped onto a smaller street that was less crowded and more quiet. These shops were certainly less haughty, and Mukuro even paused in her pursuit of peace as she noticed a shop in particular.

It was vacant like Savarino, but not for the same reason.

Stepping into it's dusty threshold, Mukuro looked around curiously to see an ancient withered woman behind a small counter where she was sipping ramen from a chipped mug. She had barely any teeth left, and her wispy gray hairs did not conceal her speckled dome.

This ship was a kimono shop, and Mukuro was entranced.

"Welcome." The woman whispered, bowing as she ushered Mukuro in, "Is this your first time dear?"

"Yes." Mukuro answered shortly, beholding the many clothes that were draped along the walls.

Kimonos were greatly appreciated in demon world though the shop keeper did not know it. They were formal, they were traditional, and even came with a couple of rules that were known on both sides of the border: The younger the sleeve, the younger the wearer... brighter colors for younger women... silk was more formal than cotton... dyed was more formal than woven... patterns ought to reflect colors and seasons... and of course sleeves were either square or rounded depending on the sex of the wearer.

Mukuro stopped short as she spotted one kimono in particular. It was a creamy white, with folds of gold, dark olive green, black-blue, and even blood orange. The colors were familiar, reminding her of home, and as she reached up to touch the beautiful fabric the shop keeper spoke up again.

"My entire family was devastated by the bomb." The woman commented. "You must have experienced the pain of pika too. Were you in Hiroshima or Nagasaki?"

Mukuro flushed, unsure what the hell the woman was babbling about. She looked around to see the woman had come out from behind the counter.

The woman did not have legs. She was in a seat that rolled on metal wheels.

"I lost my legs in Hiroshima. Burned right off my body... I ought to have died, but a few doctors still remained after the bomb. They saved me. It took me two years in the hospital to fully recover. Did you loose your arm in Hiroshima or Nagasaki?" The woman asked.

"...Uh... Hiroshima." Mukuro mumbled, lying on the spot as she turned back to the kimono, "How much for this Kimono-"

"Oh but you must have been very little. You're so young." The woman laughed. "I was a young woman at the time- newly married... I'm sorry dear, you wanted the kimono?"

The aged woman was foolish, clearly loosing her mind along with her teeth, but she beamed up at Mukuro anyways. She was incredibly short (whether by chair, or simply be genes), and only came up to Mukuro's waist.

"I have somewhere important to dine tonight. My comrades wish to discuss a plot." Mukuro grumbled, "But I must wear something formal or I cannot enter the establishment. Will this Kimono do?"

"Where are you dining dear?" The woman asked, curious.

"Kobe, or so I've heard it's called." Mukuro rolled her eyes. "Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah..." The woman bowed her head. "What a lovely place to dine. Yes, dear. Kimono's will be more than fine for the occasion, and this one is particularly nice. Silk! Very good condition. It's a furisode kimono dress with a design of bloody clouds. These are for unmarried women. Are you unmarried?" The woman asked timidly, "I do not mean to pry."

"I am not." Mukuro shook her head.

"What a shame. You are a lovely girl. You ought to have someone to love you and treat you well..."

"I have someone." Mukuro snapped. "I am not married."

"Oh!" The woman beamed, "Well I will keep my fingers crossed. Who knows? One day he might very well ask you to wed."

"I doubt it." Mukuro sneered, grinning at this. "So this is a good one. I'll take it. How much."

"Oh, but you must try it on first." The clerk insisted. "And you will need an Obi and Haori?"

"Fine." Mukuro snapped. "Where do I get them."

"_There _you are!"

Mukuro whipped around, alarmed to find both Keiko and Yukina in their regular clothes once more carrying two shiny black bags that surely contained their dresses. Both girls looked utterly relieved, and Yukina even clutched her heart with a sigh as they both entered the old woman's shop.

"Mukuro, what are you doing? You can't just go running away like that you have no idea where you are!" Keiko urged. "This place is so big and confusing, we could have lost you entirely, and then where would we have ended up."

"It is not your job to shepherd me around, I am not a sheep!" Mukuro snarled back, and Keiko quailed at once as the blood drained from her face.

"Ladies, ladies..." The shop owner complained, wheeling herself in between Keiko and Mukuro. "There is no need to bicker. Your friend was just about to purchase a kimono, see? She was in good hands." The woman beamed. "My aren't you all so pretty... what a lovely hair color you have." The woman offered to Yukina. Yukina bowed in thanks.

"It's just- I didn't mean-" Keiko flushed, "You just scared me. I don't like it when people run away... Yusuke runs away a lot and whenever I see him next he's always been in big trouble."

Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"The Mazoku is not of the same pattern as me." Mukuro sneered. "He seeks trouble out."

"He does _not!" _Keiko frowned. "He just-... has a habit- well." Keiko paused, finally emitting a small sigh of defeat, "Perhaps sometimes he does seek things out but he means well."

"And so all men do." The shop keeper added. "Why, that's but their nature. We women know best, still they never listen."

Mukuro grinned at this. Yes... women _did _know infinitely more than men. She rather liked that concept- and this woman.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am." Keiko apologized. "We have to find something Mukuro to wear to- "

"I am wearing this." Mukuro pointed up at the Kimono, and both girls gaze on it in awe.

"... Oh my..." Keiko murmured, stepping forward around the shop keeper so that she was side by side with Mukuro. She touched the fabric. "It's lovely. But this is so lavish, Mukuro. It's perfect." She nodded. "You have to get an obi and haori to match."

"As I was saying!" The shop keeper added with a toothless grin.

"Try it on, Mukuro." Keiko encouraged, "It won't be like the dresses Yukina and I bought-... it was wrong of us to think you'd want a dress." Keiko admitted, casting Mukuro an apologetic glance. "Human fashion isn't your style, and it shouldn't be... this is much more appropriate. Won't you try it on?"

Mukuro rolled her eyes, and reached up to take the Kimono from its long hanger. Folding it over her arm, she turned to the shop keeper expectantly.

"Well?" She sneered.

"Obi!" The shop keeper sing songed, wheeling her chair all the way over to the wall where she had many obi displayed on a long wooden rack. "Something to compliment the white... what about a Cardinal?" She offered, holding up a dark red sash. Mukuro shrugged.

In truth it reminded her of the skies of demon world... not a half bad idea.

"After all, this is an Autumn obi." The woman agreed, pulling the obi into her lap and wheeling back to the girls. "And it has a design of pampas grass! How nice..." She sighed, "Shall we?"

"... Whatever." Mukuro grumbled, heading to the back of the shop along with the clerk. Yukina and Keiko took a seat, looking at ease as Mukuro vanished behind a long curtain with the kimono and obi.

"Do you need help?" The woman asked as Mukuro jerked the curtain closed.

"No." Mukuro snapped. "I have worn a Kimono before."

This was another lie. Mukuro had never worn a kimono before.

"Then what about your tabi socks? And your juban?" The woman laughed from outside.

Mukuro paused, staring at the massive fold of kimono cloth.

"Fuck it." She muttered irritably under her breath, "Get in here you legless freak!" She snarled with mild humor, "I can't do this shit myself!"

The old woman burst out laughing.

* * *

As it so turned out, Mukuro knew utterly nothing about putting on a kimono. The whole affair had to be monitored by the sweet toothless clerk, who showed her that putting on tabi socks first was smart. Then she had to put on her white juban slip, which was like a thinner kimono that apparently one had to wear under the actual kimono. Putting on the actual kimono wasn't so bad, and Mukuro had to adjust the white slip collar to show evenly around her neck just under the kimono collar since the clerk could not reach from her chair. She then tied her koshi himo belt about her waist, crossing the belt in the back to tie it in the front. Over this, she put her datejime belt, wrapping it atop the koshi himo belt, tying it in front. Finally she put on the obi, tying it in front, and then sliding it around to her back. She straightened up her kimono to make sure all the seams were centered... and she was ready.

"Lovely..." The clerk sighed.

Mukuro had never called herself lovely and she never would. Lovely was not a term that she used, and frankly it amazed her that it even existed in a world full of blood and vile hate. Still... some things could be bearable. Wearing a kimono was one of them, and Mukuro titled her chin up with pride as she straightened her collar again.

"I'm not taking this fucking thing off." She snapped. "So you better ring it up while I'm wearing it. I can't undress myself and be expected to do it back again properly. It's far too complicated."

"I had a hard time at first." The woman agreed, wheeling out from the dressing room and moving to pull back the curtain, "My flesh was scarred from the radiation, and I couldn't bear the feeling of the satin against my tender skin... but I grew used to it, and now I don't feel much anymore. Do you?" She asked. Mukuro shrugged.

"I do not care about pain." Mukuro grumbled. "Pain is life."

"Unfortunately." The woman sighed. She pulled back the curtain, and Keiko rose up at once with a beaming smile.

"Oh how beautiful!" Keiko cried, "Yes! Yes! We'll buy it at once! Yukina, where's your satchel?"

But Yukina was transfixed with the sight of Mukuro, and took far too long in retrieving her white bag so that Keiko had to pry it out of Yukina's hands. "How much is it?" Keiko asked cheerfully. "Do you have any geta shoes as well?"

"Of course, of course." The toothless old woman wheeled back around her clerk counter, writing down the sum on tax paper while fetching a cardboard box from behind her back. "The price is a little steep, my dear. But I'll make it half off for my friend." The woman smiled at Mukuro. Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"You've hardly known me an hour." Mukuro grumbled, taking the cardboard box from the woman to pull out the wooden shoes which she dropped to the floor to toe on.

"Ah but you and I, we have known each other long." The woman smiled as Keiko promptly handed over the astronomical sum- a massive pile of yen! "After all... You and I both knew the pain of Hiroshima, did we not?"

Mukuro flushed.

Keiko looked at Mukuro quizzically, mouthing the word 'Hiroshima' in such a way that Mukuro realized it held significant meaning. Glaring at the woman, Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"Take all the money. We don't need your sale." Mukuro snapped. "You need it."

"What I need is more people in the world to understand and accept the illnesses that the horrible radiation caused us." The woman sighed, but she begrudgingly accepted the yen Keiko gave her. "Sometimes... I wish it had never... ah.." the woman shook her head, "but when I open my eyes, nothing has changed. Why bother."

She handed Keiko back a few rolls in change. Keiko accepted them with a bow, putting the change in Yukina's satchel, before stretching with a yawn. Mukuro's regular garb was packed in a bag which Mukuro took at once.

"Thank you very much for your help!" Keiko waved goodbye, ushering Mukuro out the door, "We best be going! Much to do!" Mukuro was practically shoved out the door, and as she descended the steps in her new kimono. "Goodbye!"

"Farewell!" The old woman called, looking more tired and haggard than ever.

As Yukina lead the way down the small street, heading for a much quieter district of the city, it seemed that Keiko had a bone to pick with Mukuro.

"_Hiroshima?" _Keiko demanded, "You knew the _pain _of _Hiroshima?" _

"Fuck off." Mukuro snapped, still irritable. Her geta shoes were difficult as hell to walk in, and she was three seconds away from chucking them in the ally and putting back on her old shoes. "She insisted it, not me. I just went along with it. I don't know what her fucking deal was, and I don't care."

"Well you should care!" Keiko snapped right back, "Because Hiroshima is a big deal here in Japan, and people who went through it get bad lip all the time."

"Your human problems do not bother me." Mukuro sneered. "They are trivial at most."

"Excuse me!" Keiko cried, halting Mukuro in her tracks by grabbing her arm. Mukuro wheeled around, about ready to pop Keiko across the face to teach her her place. Yet Keiko didn't seem scared in the slightest. "I am a teacher, Mukuro. I teach about that time period. You can say what you like about Human World, but you don't get to pretend that our problems don't matter. Hiroshima mattered. Hiroshima will always matter. It was horrific, it was inhumane, it killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people. Maybe you demons enjoy mass slaughter, but we humans don't."

"You humans are weak and vain!" Mukuro retorted at once. "You rely on the help of others, you cannot support yourself. Those people should have gotten out of the way, not stood by like dumb-"

"They couldn't get out of the way, it was a nuclear bomb! It destroyed the entire city of Hiroshima!" Keiko was getting pink in the face, "And we aren't weak or vain! I can show you what I'm made of! Yusuke said you were mean and cruel! That people were scared of you! But I am _not _scared of you!"

Mukuro had had enough.

She grabbed Keiko tight by the neck of her shirt, her energy exploding about her in a massive wave of heat. Energy crackled, static filled the air, and a deep rage in Mukuro's belly began to grow.

"Mukuro!" Yukina bolted from a few paces away, coming right to Mukuro's side only to be stopped by her energy. "Mukuro please listen to me! Don't do this! I beg of you don't do this!"

Mukuro and Keiko's eyes were locked. Fury on fear.

Mukuro's lip twitched angrily.

"Mukuro, _please!" _


	19. The Dinner From Hell

"MUKURO!" Yukina cried out, desperately trying to diminish the situation by forcing herself like a wedge between Mukuro and Keiko. Keiko was squirming, trying to get away, but Mukuro's energy was an entrapping heat! "MUKURO PLEASE!"

"Mukuro I know you're angry! I know your mad! But you can't be mad at Keiko! She's my _friend!" _At this, Yukina's voice broke, "Please Mukuro! Please, think of- think of- _Think of Hiei!" _

Mukuro faltered, only for a second, a breath catching in her throat as a sudden flash of Hiei's face came to mind. It was all Keiko needed to break free, and she immediately wrestled herself from Mukuro's hold to fall to the earth. Her bags fell everywhere, and she scrambled away sweating from the encounter. Now with Mukuro's energy temporarily expelled, Yukina grabbed tight to Mukuro's arm, holding it with such a vice like grip that she was pythonic.

"Please!" Yukina begged. "Please don't do this! I- I just- there's too much hate right now! Too much violence! Too many problems! I've got too much on my- It's just... My heart _hurts!" _

Mukuro stared at Yukina, and for the first time in an extremely long time _shame _welled up inside of her. Shame of all things. Shame of what? Shame of letting the human girl know her place? Shame of standing up for her own beliefs? Shame where and how? Why? And yet she felt it still... and it burned in her chest

"... It hurts." Yukina repeated. She looked up at Mukuro, and Mukuro felt even more ashamed to see tears in the corners of Yukina's eyes. "...And... everyone being together is all that helps. So please don't be mad at Keiko. Please."

Mukuro looked to Keiko, who had risen up shakily from the ground and was now clutching her bags again. She did not look afraid, so much as angry, and her cheeks were bright red. She glared at Mukuro, upset but unable to voice it with Yukina in between the pair of them. Mukuro looked back down to Yukina. ... Sweet Yukina. Yukina, who had never done a thing wrong to anyone. Yukina, who was Hiei's very reason for living. Yukina... who was Hiei, if Hiei had never left the Hyouga.

"Alright." Mukuro soothed, reaching up with her bionic hand to touch the top of Yukina's head, "Relax. You get so fucking worked up. Maybe I was just playing around." But she wasn't and she had a feeling Yukina knew.

Yukina slowly unwound herself from Mukuro's arm, rubbing her eyes hurriedly.

"I'm-" Mukuro paused. There was no way in hell she was going to say _sorry. _

"... Let's go." Mukuro grumbled instead. Pushing Yukina by the small of her back, Mukuro took all of Yukina's bags on her own arm. Keiko, angry and yet resolved not to speak of her hurt, walked on Yukina's other side. The three of them carried on into the dark, heading back in the direction of Yusuke and Keiko's apartment.

* * *

Kurama was unendingly generous, and when he pulled up to the apartment in a limousine Hiei promptly announced that the fox should be slaughtered in his sleep. Yusuke thought it all very grand, but he was the only one besides Kuwabara looking in any way excited. Yukina, Keiko, and Mukuro had returned from their little shopping adventure looking heated and upset. The three women had barely spoken a word since coming home, and Keiko was practically fuming as she stormed to the limousine door where Kurama waited holding it open. Yukina was somehow deflated, sighing often and keeping her arm linked with Kuwabara's who told her every five minutes how gorgeous she looked. Hiei, for all his usual snarkiness, just stayed by Mukuro's side and silently admired her new garb. Mukuro looked somehow... pleasant, but only in the way that dead animal in a nice pose did.

The group left the apartment at seven sharp, and as everyone climbed into the limousine Kurama was the last to slide inside, shutting the door behind him. As he closed the door, he gave everyone a wide smile.

"Well, aren't we all looking nice?" Kurama chortled, "My Keiko. You look ravishing in red."

"Thank you, Kurama." Keiko replied stiffly from her seat next to Yusuke. "Your generosity was overwhelming." She sat straight backed with her hands in her lap, looking very proper... and properly pissed off.

"Nonsense. We're courting royalty tonight. We ought to put our best foot forward." Kurama joked, looking to Mukuro. "And might I say that your kimono is unexpected, but very lovely."

"Go to hell." Mukuro grumbled back to which Kurama bowed with a smile.

The limousine was driven by a driver that hid behind a panel of black glass, and as they pulled away from the apartment complex, Yukina laid her head on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Yukina, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked, "You look ill."

"I feel ill." Yukina admitted timidly.

Hiei looked to Yukina, his brow furrowed.

"You should be resting." Hiei grumbled, "Not going out."

"No, I want to." Yukina assured Hiei at once, "It's only that I'm a little fevered. I just... need to relax." Yukina admitted.

"Perhaps the shopping was too high maintenance?" Kurama offered, a little worried, "I hope my gift did not end up becoming a curse."

"Oh...well... personalities." Yukina finished softly, leaving them all to wonder what exactly she'd meant by that statement. Hiei looked from Keiko to Mukuro, noticing the anger and silence between the two women.

Ah. Well. He'd worried about this happening.

"Remind me again why we are going to this ridiculous place." Hiei addressed Kurama. Hiei looked downright uncomfortable, wearing black slacks and a white button down that was slightly too big (and clearly Yusuke's).

"Well if we're going to plot a torture and murder session we might as well do it in style. We are _classy _after all." Kurama smiled mildly.

Every head in the car turned to stare at him, and expressions ranged from shock to fear.

"What?" Kurama offered with a chuckle, "Did you intend to let the impostor live?"

"We're going to kill him?" Yukina spoke up nervously.

"Oh yes. But not before we have some fun." Kurama smiled. "After all, Yukina. He's brought both you and Hiei enormous amounts of grief... and do not intend to let that go... unrewarded."

The way Kurama spoke the word left nothing to the imagination.

The ride to Kobe was slightly longer than they'd imagined, and when they finally pulled into the massive parking lot full of swank automobiles everyone was ready to get out. The driver pulled them right around to the front, and as the door was opened by a bus boy, Kurama was the first to step out.

"Ah..." Kurama sighed, "Kobe. It never gets old."

Kobe was a massive restaurant in the shape of an ancient feudal castle. Several flights of stairs draped in red carpet lead to beautifully lit glass doors where lavishly dressed groups of people entered in and out. Tuxes were the norm, followed by elegant evening gowns, and on either side of the stair case were two huge koi ponds that trickled with austere waterfalls. It was the perfect balance of nature and technology, which everyone admired as they mounted the steps one at a time. Their limousine drove away, and as they began to climb up Mukuro tripped on her shoes twice.

"Shit!" Mukuro cursed under her breath, but Hiei caught her with expert speed.

"What's wrong with your damn shoes?" Hiei demanded as they managed to get to the top of the first flight.

"They're fucking ridiculous!" Mukuro hissed in Hiei's ear, "This whole thing is fucking ridiculous! Your friends are the most uptight group I've ever met! What the fuck is wrong with them?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" Hiei grumbled back, and as they reached the top of the stairs the glass doors were opened for them by two maikos. The front room was covered in ancient oriental carpet with an extravagant chandelier hanging above them. A well groomed man at the front desk scanned crisp white sheets with a ball point pen, looking for reservations. Kurama bowed, and the man bowed back.

"Party of seven, the harmony table. Shuichi Minamino." Kurama offered, and the man scanned the sheet.

"... Right this way." The man nodded, scratching off Kurama's name. With an elegant wave of hand they began their walk down a long ornate hallway.

Rooms to the left and right whisked past, some holding geisha entertaining large groups of business man, others merely holding family parties where young children laughed and played with their chopsticks. They reached the end of the hallway, turning right to enter onto a more private wing where a room on the left showed a beautiful glass wall that viewed a large koi pond. This apparently was their room, and they entered to be seated around a waxed square table. Sitting upon mats with their legs tucked underneath them, they were immediately served green tea.

As soon as the seater bowed out of the room to close the door, Kurama took charge of the situation.

"So!" Kurama exclaimed with a smile. "We all know why we're here. We all know what we want. What we do not know... is how to do it. But we will find that out tonight."

Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"Let us lay out the facts." Kurama began, "For I feel that- ah." He paused as a row of serving men entered their dining room carrying sleek black trays full of Sakizuke. The little cows atop each serving tray gleamed in the moonlight as they were set before each member of the party. Inside the ceramic cups were but a few bites of five dishes that appeared in famous osechi ryoi... baby carp simmered in sweetened shoyu with ginger, shrimp, flounder with ginger rolled in kelp, and a black bean with tsukushi bud. Beautiful chopsticks were put upon crisp linen napkins, and as soon as everyone was served with their appetizer their waiters vanished in a humble line. Once the door was closed again, everyone began to eat while Kurama started once more.

"Shimo is a doll. He is animated by dark, powerful magic." Kurama ticked off on his fingers, "Grave dust is what I fear... frankly I think it might be your mothers." Kurama nodded to Yukina. Yukina choked on her shrimp, clapping her napkin over her mouth the blood drained from her face.

"Wh-what?!" Yukina cried out, horrified. Hiei looked like he might have a stroke, and was clutching the table with such a hard grip that the wood underneath squeaked in protest.

"Well who else?" Kurama shrugged. "After all, this is clearly a personal attack on you, Yukina. Also, I feel this is an attack on Hiei... after all, he was targeted." Kurama added thoughtfully.

"But who would want to attack Hiei?" Yukina asked, nervous. "Hiei's done nothing wrong!"

"Hooo..." Yusuke laughed aloud, slamming his fist on the table, "Sweetheart, baby, let's not be naive. I can list about twelve people who'd like to take a whack at Hiei."

Hiei shot Yusuke a menacing glare, but he could not help agreeing.

"So it's Hina's grave dust..." Kuwabara whispered.

"Only an assumption. We won't know until we crack open the shell." Kurama shook his head, "But there in our danger lies. Depending on what is beneath the surface, we will be facing several types of evil. It could be a demon. It could be a parasitic growth. It could be a noxious gas that might kill us all. Whose to say?"

"You were saying it felt creepy at the temple." Yusuke commented, "When we went to pick up Yukina. Maybe it _is _grave dust."

"We do not want this." Kurama shook his head, "Because once we crack open the shell... the ghost will come out, and it will be _livid." _

Hiei paled again. He'd completely forgotten about his Sakizuke, and stared at the table with a bloodless face.

Ghost? _Ghost? _What if it _was _grave dust... Hina would no doubt emerge. Could Hiei handle that? Could he handle _himself? _He looked back up to see Yukina was in a similar state of panic, her hands trembling in her lap.

"What will it include." Hiei bit out, "Taking out the ghost."

"We'll have to exercise the shell." Kurama began, "We'll kill the ghost, and when its remains finally emerge we'll have to burn them."

"B-b-burn then?" Yukina stuttered, "But, but that's my _mother!" _she cried, "You can't _burn _my mother!"

"Yukina, your mother is in a better place..." Keiko soothed automatically, rubbing Yukina's back, "She won't actually feel the pain of the fire. Why, I think she might like knowing that you're watching out for her remains. After all, if Shimo is using them then we have to _save _your mother. Don't you think?"

Yukina looked unsure.

"So why the fuck am I here?" Mukuro snapped.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as the waiters returned with new trays. Taking away the Sakizuke, Hassun was the next portion of their menu. Salmon roe, fried gingko nuts, prawns breaded with shredded wonton skins and deep friend, miso coated broiled salmon were next. Autumnal garnish covered the plates, and as their first round was taken away they were left alone once more with the new dish.

"You are here because we will need your help depending upon what is inside the shell. If it is a powerful demon, your help will be much appreciated. Besides, Hiei is your concern. Shimo attacked him once, he will attack him twice. Imagine his surprise when Hiei returns alive- well-" Kurama chortled as he dug into his Hassun, "Let's not continue saying 'Shimo' as if 'Shimo' is alive. Who will _really _be surprised is the person pulling the strings. Which I suspect... is Yukina's elders."

Yukina spat out her green tea, unable to control herself as she immediately covered her mouth with her napkin. Kuwabara patted her gingerly on the back, using his own napkin to clean up the small mess. Yukina was downright terrified now, staring at Kurama in horror.

"My- my elders!" Yukina cried, "No! No it can't be!"

"It can and it is. Observe." Kurama reached around, pulling from inside of his tux the weathered old file that Mukuro recognized as Hina's. Yukina took it at once, almost snatching it out of Kurama's hand. She opened it, and the tiny note fell out. She plucked it from her lap.

"...No..." Yukina whispered. "...Oh no." She touched her trembling mouth, chewing on her lip.

"What." Hiei snapped, "What?"

"Died a foolish martyr." Kurama sighed, "Your elders did not like your mother, did they Yukina."

Yukina shook her head.

"And they didn't allow you to leave the island, did they."

Yukina shook her head again.

"You snuck out... you left... and you thought they'd _never _find you. I'm afraid your plot had one little hole. You told someone you were leaving, didn't you."

Yukina slowly looked up to stare Kurama.

"... Yes." She whispered. "Yes."

"Who did you tell." Kurama asked, "Their safety may be on the line."

"Rui." Yukina explained in a rush, "She's like a mother to me. She was my mother's best friend. She raised me after my mother was murdered-"

Hiei was the one to stutter now, choking on his salmon roe. Mukuro thumped his hard on the back and he shakily took a sip of green tea.

"Hina was _murdered?" _Hiei demanded at once, "I thought she killed herself."

"No! That's a lie!" Yukina snapped, almost angry, "My mother _never _killed herself! Someone killed her, and everyone said she committed suicide as a cover up! It was a conspiracy! My mother was _murdered!" _

"Calm down baby, or someone will hear-" Kuwabara begged, "It's gonna be alright, we're gonna take care of it. Rui's probably just fine, you always tell me that she's tough."

"Tough yes... but not unbreakable." Kurama murmured to himself, finishing his green tea. He poured himself another cup from the fine china kettle, and contemplated.

"Yukina, tell me about your elders. Tell me what you know of them."

"...There were five of them." Yukina whispered bitterly, poking at her plate. "Taida, Okui, Akui, Oheina... and Shikei." Yukina spat the last name. "They are the ones who hold justice in the Hyouga, and keep routine. They are the oldest... and some say the wisest. Shikei is the true elder. She is the one who is in charge."

"I see." Kurama nodded, "Which one of these women did not like your mother."

"Shikei."

"So it's Shikei that we need to look at." Kurama decided, chewing thoughtfully on this fish. "How much do you know about her."

"I know she is over a hundred thousand years old." Yukina murmured, "I know she does not leave the castle. I know she is related to me through lineage. I know she hated my mother... and that she was the one who ordered my brother to be thrown of the cliff. She... hated us." Yukina shook her head, "She hated me. She hates me still, no doubt."

"So Shikei is a hundred thousand years old... practically decrepit. How is she still alive?" Mukuro grumbled.

"Some say it's her supernatural hold over the living and dead. Her name means death, you know. She will never die." Yukina shook her head, "That is the legend."

"It is a lie. She will die." Hiei grumbled. "Painfully." He added after a moment of contemplation.

Yukina looked to Hiei at this, a little confused. Still, it made her smile if only for a moment.

"Shikei is probably the one pulling the strings and animating Shimo. No doubt when we kill Shimo, she will know. How she will react I cannot say." Kurama paused. The waiters had returned again, this time with several dishes in hand. Sliced seasonal sashimi took the place of Hassun, along with vegetables served with tofu that were all simmered in different broths. Last came a lidded dish, which turned out to be a gentle soup, and so once again they were left alone with a new course and a fresh pot of green tea.

"What does she _want _from me?" Yukina demanded, "Why is she _tormenting _me like this! Why!" She almost slammed her hand on the table, but caught herself and instead put her hand in her lap.

"Hey, can we change the friggin subject." Kuwabara demanded, slightly angry. "This is just gonna get Yukina more upset. Lets just relax for a minute and eat. Okay?"

"As you wish." Kurama shrugged, happily eating his sashimi. Silence fell. "Mukuro, how have you found human world?"

"... Dull." Mukuro muttered, focusing on eating her food. Keiko seemed to find this idea humorous, for she made a noise between a laugh and a snort.

"What now." Hiei snapped, narrowing his eyes as Keiko glared at Mukuro, "What is wrong with you two fools."

"Oh, nothing." Keiko bit out, chewing on her food as if it had done her a personal injustice. "Your girlfriend tried to kill me."

Yusuke nearly choked on his sashimi, looking to Mukuro at once .

"The hell?!" Yusuke demanded. "What the fuck are you talking 'bout?"

"She had me by the throat!" Keiko snapped, and suddenly the attention of the group shifted from Yukina's nervous trembling to Mukuro's flushed face. Kurama was wary, Kuwabara seemed shocked, and Hiei for all his normally crude words was suddenly silent. He looked up from his food, glaring icily at Yusuke and Keiko.

"Your exaggerating." Mukuro snapped.

"You would have killed me if Yukina hadn't been there to stop you!" Keiko cried.

"Bullshit." Hiei snapped harshly. "Yukina couldn't have stopped Mukuro even if she had tried."

"You don't know, you weren't there!"

"I don't need to be there to know what's the truth and what's a lie!" Hiei snarled, and from his forehead a light purple glow appeared. "Instead of focusing on your own supposed trauma perhaps you should broaden your narrow mind to understand people from different cultures."

"In what culture is strangling someone okay?!" Keiko cried out.

"Ours!" Hiei snarled back defiantly, "God only knows I've wanted to snap your neck a few times!"

"Watch it!" Yusuke snapped, "Or I'll snap yours!"

"This is getting far too heated." Kurama intervened, attempting to restore the peace, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of this."

"There is nothing logical about strangling someone!" Keiko cried out, "She lied to a shop keeper-"

"I went along with her human nonsense to get the kimono." Mukuro retorted angrily, "Which I did not want to buy in the fucking first place. I am merely here to accomplish a mission, but apparently I have to go about flaunting ridiculous fashion in stupid 'restaurants' whatever the hell those are!"

"And you keep saying humans are weak, stupid, and vain!" Keiko added, her face flushed now.

"And they are!" Hiei snarled. "They are weak, beyond all compare! They are stupid to the point of illogical reasoning! And they are content to believe their mundane lives matter!"

"Well if that's how you feel-!"

"That's how I've always felt!"

"STOP IT!"

Hiei blanched. Keiko snapped her mouth shut. Yukina was trembling so hard it looked like she was close to hypothermia. She took deep steadying breathes, but they were all for not. She rose up from her seat, and without another word left the room.

Hiei leapt to his feet at once, and ran out the door after her.

Yukina was fast, and she was completely gone from the hallway by the time Hiei managed to shrug his way through the thick crowd. But the jagan left little to chance, and so he followed her energy scent all the way around the main dining area to an outer balcony with a flight of stairs into a well lit koi garden. There she was, pacing back and forth, looking lost and angry as she held her hands over her eyes. Hiei descended the stairs rapidly, and when he hit the bottom flight he paused to give Yukina a chance to acknowledge his presence. She did not.

"Yukina-"

"Please, Hiei, I am not in the mood."

"I am not trying to irritate you further." Hiei assured her. He came around her side, and so they were facing one another amid the beautiful canopy of sakura trees. Yukina's flush face was now streaked with tears, and she kept wiping them away before they could form hirosekes. Hiei did not know what to say... but he knew what he _wanted _to say.

"... Rui is smart." Hiei muttered softly, "She's not going to let some elder run her into the ground. You know that-"

"I thought I knew many things but apparently not!" Yukina snapped, looking into his eyes with fear and anger. "My elders are controlling Shimo! They are behind Shimo! You do not know how much that scares me-!"

"I do." Hiei assured her. "I do know. Because... it... scares me." Hiei muttered, rubbing his brow exasperatedly. "It scares me too."

"Why should it scare _you." _Yukina huffed. "They're not after _you." _

"They are." Hiei murmured quietly. Yukina paused, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"...Why?"

"... Reasons." Hiei did not elaborate. "But I know how it feels... to be stalked."

Yukina looked away to the koi fish that were swimming peacefully in their elaborate pond.

"I don't know what they want from me. I don't know if they want to kill me... or to convert me... and... I don't know which one scares me more."

Hiei reached out, touching her shoulder which he held in a soothing firm grip.

"Probably being converted." Hiei managed a tight grin, "That's what scares me."

"They hated my mother. So much. So why would they want me." Yukina whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Because you her daughter... and maybe by having you, they feel they have won some sacrilegious battle with Hina." Hiei offered. Yukina shrugged.

"My mother was murdered." Yukina repeated bitterly, "And no one believed me."

"I believe you." HIei assured her. "I believe every word of it."

"But you never even _knew _my mother!" Yukina retorted, "Why are you so kind to me? Why do you understand me when I'm upset? Why do you say things that make me feel better? ... Why do you make my heart ache less?"

In her questions, Yukina forgot to wipe away her tears. A hiroseke fell to the ground with a clatter, and Hiei bent down at once to pick it up. He handed it to her, and she pocketed it slightly embarrassed.

Hiei reached out, bracing Yukina by the shoulders. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to hug her till their flesh melted away and their hearts could heal one another. Yet he had to be strong for her in this terrible moment of confusion and fear. He had to show her that he would not be swayed. That he would not be moved.

"... Tomorrow, we're going to the temple." Hiei murmured softly. "And we're going to kill that bastard. And when we crack open that pasty hide of his to see what's inside... we're going to face it."

"But what if-"

"Fear and doubt never solved a problem in this world." Hiei murmured gently. "... Then again, neither did being nice."

Yukina broke into a small smile, snorting a little despite herself.

"... This dinner was a bad idea." She whispered.

"Yeah, it was." Hiei chuckled. "Did Mukuro really strangle Keiko?"

"No. They argued and she grabbed Keiko by the throat. I don't know how much pressure she applied, but she showed Keiko a bit of her energy and it really scared her." Yukina corrected Hiei, shaking her head sadly. "Mukuro's nice, she's just... tough."

"She's a pain in the ass." Hiei shrugged, "I know. I live with her."

Yukina smiled again.

* * *

"Well that was a fucking disaster!"

The dinner had ended abruptly, without even sampling dessert, and Kurama had been forced to get the limousine to drive Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara back to Yusuke and Keiko's apartment. When they'd finally pulled up, the four had clambered out with very hasty goodbyes. Keiko had said nothing to anyone besides a clipped 'thank you' to Kurama. When they had all exited the vehicle, Hiei and Mukuro were left staring at Kurama with dry irritation. Kurama rolled his eyes, rapping at the black glass which separated them from the driver. The car pulled away again.

"What did you do." Kurama asked Mukuro. "To Keiko."

"I taught the little bitch a lesson." Mukuro sneered, "To not mess with me, nor attempt to threaten me."

"Keiko is no threat to you." Kurama shot down. "Why did you assault her."

"She didn't assault her, Yukina told me what happened." HIei cut in, "They were arguing and Mukuro grabbed Keiko by the throat. She showed Keiko her energy. _That _is what scared Keiko."

Mukuro sneered with slight pleasure. Kurama shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... it's of no use now. We'll have to board you at my house." Kurama decided. "I live alone, so you'll have privacy. Tomorrow we'll head to the temple."

"Good." Mukuro grumbled. "The sooner we're done with this world, the better."

"Mukuro, I never intended for you to have hate in your heart for humans." Kurama sighed, bitter. "I wanted you to experience the pleasure of human world... the blue sky. The birds in the trees. Humans are not bad."

"They are _annoying." _Mukuro scowled, "And I do not like being _annoyed." _

Silence fell. The rest of the car ride was help in quiet reverie, and by the end of it Mukuro felt not only physically but emotionally drained as well.

They pulled up to a small house on the outskirts of town that was covered by foliage along with a high brick wall. As the limousine pulled into the driveway, Mukuro looked out to see that though the house was tiny it was by no means understated. There was no gaudy human architecture to 'marvel' at, but instead simple and clean lines that Mukuro enjoyed. The real beauty of the place was in the flowers and trees that thrived despite the cool night, and as they stepped out Mukuro smelt familiar flowers from demon world.

"... Is that the blood blossom?" Mukuro murmured.

"It is indeed." Kurama nodded, paying the driver a generous tip so that as they made their way to the front door the driver pulled out and vanished into the night. "I find them comforting. This is my home, Hiei knows it well. This is where he often stays when in human world."

Hiei nodded, and as they climbed the short flight of steps, Kurama unlocked the front door before sliding his hand smoothly down the wood. Mukuro heard a strange noise, like creatures retreating.

"What was that?" Mukuro grumbled.

"A man eating plant just inside the door." Kurama smiled. He opened the door wide, and, sure enough, a massive plant that hung from the ceiling was swaying back and forth with massive jaws that dripped in acidic saliva. Kurama touched it fondly, it and it crooned.

Kurama's house was cozy and quiet, consisting of a living room, dining room, kitchen, two bed rooms, and a bathroom. It was only slightly bigger than Yusuke and Keiko's apartment, and as Mukuro looked around she noticed that every wall seemed to have a book case of some sort. There were shelves filled with treasures, artwork long since stolen, and in the dining room Mukuro thought she spotted a very rare orb that had been taken nearly five thousand years ago from one of her smaller territories. She glared at Kurama, who merely smiled.

"I enjoy fine things." Kurama chortled. "Mind the plants. They bite."

Indeed, the entire place was full of plants. It was warm and humid despite the cool weather outside, and Mukuro immediately brushed sweat off her brow.

"Some ogre killer?" Kurama offered, stepping into the kitchen to pull off his tuxedo jacket. He reached into the refrigerator, pulling from it a thick clay jug that Mukuro recognized as demon made, "For the day gone wrong?"

"Why not." Hiei shrugged, and Mukuro had to agree. Three glasses were poured, and Mukuro momentarily excused herself to change back into her regular clothes in the spare bedroom. It was a laborious process, untying and unwinding, and when she finally finished getting the whole kimono off she felt like she'd shed five pounds. She donned her green pants and purple vest, forgoing her usual white shirt. It was far too hot for long sleeves. She returned to the living room to find Hiei and Kurama talking quietly on the couch. Sitting down, Mukuro took her glass of ogre killer and threw it back at once. It burned the whole way down, making her eyes water and her throat sting- yet it was _good _and _familiar. _

"The dinner was a foolish process." Kurama finally admitted, "This matter is best handled between the three of us. I am sorry, Mukuro. I only did it because I thought you might enjoy the fine dining."

"... I enjoy slaughter and victory." Mukuro grumbled, filling up her glass again. "So let's stick to that."

"Agreed." Hiei murmured, sipping on his own glass. "Tomorrow morning, we'll head to the temple early before anyone has a chance to get up. I'll comb the grounds with my jagan, find the bastard, and we'll attack. Three on one, he'll stand no chance. Once he's down, we'll crack him open and-"

There was a knock of the door.

Kurama looked around, confused, and the plant on the ceiling immediately began to snarl and sway.

"Shh." Kurama chided the plant, rising up to touch it's massive fronds. He approached the door, looking through the eye hole to pull back in shock.

"What." Hiei snapped. "Who is it."

Kurama merely unlocked the door and opened it wide.

There, on the doorstep, was Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina... all of whom looked uncomfortable and nervous.

"... Are they here?" Keiko asked, and Mukuro immediately scowled on the couch. Kurama nodded, silently welcoming them inside, and as the four entered to spot Hiei and Mukuro on the couch, Keiko blushed fervently. Yusuke was carrying a white cooler, looking tired but content, and both Kuwabara and Yukina seemed eager to clear the air with small smiles that were only briefly interrupted with quick glances to the plant on the ceiling that was drooling on them. All of them had changed from their fancy clothes to regular wear, and it seemed to lessen the tension in the atmosphere greatly.

"I spoke with Yukina." Keiko began, clearing her throat with a nervous cough, "And... I realize I may have approached you in a way that you were not comfortable with. For which I apologize."

Mukuro just glared from the couch, the ogre killer in her stomach only adding fuel to the fire.

"But I do _not _apologize for believing that my race is not weak or stupid." Keiko added with sharp retort, "Because all races have worth, mine included."

Mukuro still glared.

"Hey I hate to cut in and all but uh..." Kuwabara mumbled, pointing up to the vicious plant hanging from the ceiling, "When's the last time you fed that thing?"

"A few days ago." Kurama shrugged. "It keeps it motivated to protect the house."

Kuwabara immediately skirted around the plant, taking Yukina with him, and the front door was closed by Yusuke as he took of his leather jacket.

He did not look happy, but he did not look mad either.

"Okay, so we fucked up tonight." Yusuke admitted, "And I think we went about it the wrong way. That dinner didn't fill me up for crap so I grabbed dinner on the way here. And I brought some for you guys." Yusuke lifted up the white cooler. "How's about a peace treaty. On me."

Hiei rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch.

"Can I borrow your kitchen?" Yusuke asked, "I gotta make dinner."

"By all means." Kurama waved Yusuke into the small but tidy kitchen, and Yusuke immediately took over to open his cooler and withdraw several fresh ingredients. As oil was poured into a wok pot and the sound of clattering commenced, Keiko approached Mukuro on the couch to sit down next to her. Mukuro looked like she might punch Keiko in the face. Yukina and Kuwabara took seats on a smaller love couch, and Yukina laid her head on Kuwabara's shoulder as Kurama took the final seat on a lazy boy reclining chair.

"... I've met a lot of mean demons." Keiko began, "And they were always out to kill Yusuke. They only wanted to eat me, or rape me, or just plain slaughter me. They never talked to me or gave interest to human life. Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina are all rare exceptions." Keiko admitted, "and maybe I was hoping you would be too. But I think you're different. You're not bad but you're not... a fan of humans. Are you."

Mukuro threw back another glass of ogre killer.

"I am a fan of nothing." Mukuro scowled.

"As I figured." Keiko nodded. "Maybe it was too much of me to hope that you would understand why things like Hiroshima affect me. Because as a teacher, as a human, they are emotionally disturbing. I don't know anything in demon history that can compare."

"... Hmm." Kurama spoke up, furrowing his brow. "Hiroshima was a violent period in human history. Demon world is always violent... frankly the only thing that could possibly compare was before the mafuken was put in place and S class demons were at war with one another. It was an extremely violent process..."

"That was an interesting time." Mukuro grumbled. "It separated the weak from the strong."

"It did." Kurama agreed.

"But you did grab me by the throat. You were going to choke me." Keiko warned. "You made the air get... hot. And... I can't even explain it." Keiko shook her head, "But why did you try and hurt me? When all we were doing is arguing?"

"Because arguing is not an occurrence in demon worlds. Demons do not argue, they fight." Kurama explained wisely, "In Mukuro's eyes, you were testing her dominance. She responded by asserting her power."

"You were lucky to escape with your life." Hiei sneered, finishing his glass of ogre killer and pouring a second.

Keiko glanced at Mukuro's face again, and shrank back a little at the sight of the open eye. Mukuro, spurred on by the ogre killer in her stomach, decided to confront the issue.

"What?" Mukuro demanded, "What do you keep staring at me for? You cow eyed fool!" Mukuro slammed her glass onto the table, her face flushing from the alcohol.

Keiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a fool!" Keiko retorted angrily, "I'm staring because face is ripped in half and you have a robotic arm! You don't have an ear, you have _wires _and your eye is practically loose in its socket! What did you do to yourself? Get in a fight with a lawnmower and _loose?" _

"I poured acid over my naked body!" Mukuro snarled. "To defeat the arrogance and supposed superiority of men!"

Keiko just stared.

"... You... poured... acid?" Kuwabara spoke up, nervously, "Over your... naked body?"

"My entire arm disintegrated to the bone! My ear fell victim too! But I showed every bastard about that I was not to be messed with and I rose to power swiftly through cold anger! Something you human girls could never comprehend! By the time I was a young woman, I had over seventy six territories under my control! Every man trembled at my name!" Mukuro thundered.

Keiko just kept staring.

"But... didn't that hurt terribly?" Keiko asked.

"Pain is nothing compared to the joy of victory!" Mukuro toasted Kurama at this, who shrugged. Throwing back her fourth glass of ogre killer, Mukuro put down her cup with unsteady hands. Her vision was swimming and she let out a hot breath. She leaned too far to the left, and toppled into Hiei's lap by accident.

"Get off me!" Mukuro snarled, jerking up. Hiei rolled his eyes, setting down his own glass to glare at his partner.

"You take pride in making an ass of yourself?" Hiei sneered.

"Please!" Mukuro cried out with a little too much bravado, "I could cut you into ribbon!"

"No fighting!" Yusuke shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready."

Yusuke appeared, his arms covered with paper plates that were loaded with fried rice, lo mein noodles, and chicken stirred in a honey sauce. Keiko stood up to help him serve everyone, and plastic forks were passed about. Everyone began to eat immediately, and the room fell silent as mouths were filled.

"Enjoy!" Yusuke grinned, taking Hiei's unfinished glass of ogre killer and throwing it back. "Woo! Ogre killer! Damn that's hot!" Yusuke shook his head, attempting to clear his mind, "Reminds me of Chu, that adorable bastard."

He returned to the kitchen to fetch his own plate, returning with a six pack of cheap beer. He passed them about, though Yukina declined, and as bellies were sated the atmosphere lessened in tension.

"So. Let's talk about how we're gonna kill this fucker." Yusuke grumbled from his place on the floor. He took a heavy swig of beer.

"Tomorrow morning. Early." Kurama decided on the spot. "Who will be going."

"Me." Hiei snapped at once. "Alone."

"Fuck you!" Yusuke cried from the floor, "I'm going too."

"As am I, I did not come down here for _nothing." _Mukuro sneered.

"I wanna go too!" Kuwabara cried out indignantly.

"I want to be there." Yukina murmured. "I want to see what is beneath the mask. I want to watch him die."

Hiei caught Yukina's eye, and gave her a small smile. All eyes turned to Keiko, who looked very unsure of herself in that moment.

"There is nothing that I can do." Keiko mumbled, looking disappointed.

"Don't sweat it." Yusuke flashed Keiko a smile, "The six of us will have Shimo covered. You can wait in the car! We'll kill the fucker then go out for moshi!" At this, Yusuke gave a devious cackle.

"So I'll stay behind?" Keiko asked.

"You can drive the car." Kurama joked. "We'll take my mercedes and your own sports cv. What do you say?"

"That ought to work." Keiko agreed. "I can take three and you can take four."

"So how do we strategize our attack?" Kuwabara asked, finishing his plate with a small belch. "'Scuse me." He muttered softly.

"Hiei and Mukuro will take the forefront. Let them grapple the beast by the horns because they can take it. After we see what the demon is made of, _then _Yusuke, you, and I will join in with our own assault. As soon as he cracks open, we will need to retreat immediately. If it is grave dust, the problem of possession is very real. If one of us were to become possessed, Genkai would have to restore our sanity. Not exactly an avenue one would want to travel."

"Creepy." Yusuke added from the floor. "But I like it! Mukuro and Hiei, then the rest!"

"What about me?" Yukina asked, confused.

"Ah, Yukina." Kurama smiled, slightly sadistically. "You, my dear... will be the _bait." _


	20. Clash of the Cruel

Soft wind blew through the high grass surrounding Genkai's temple. A partly cloudy sky filtered in and out around the hot glaring autumn sun. No birds... no squirrels... no familiar noises of life about the woods. Only the methodical crunching of gravel under foot. Only the feeling of tense fear on the air.

Genkai had felt old and tired for a very long time. Toguro's betrayal had weakened her long ago, and her once soft heart had hardened to protect itself. She no longer could feel as others so often did, and yet she was not immune to the changes in the atmosphere. Only a fool would have been unable to sense what had so suddenly taken hold of her warm temple home. It was as if winter had come early, and all had been bathed in ice. No amount of fire could seemingly heat the rooms, and every time she lit an oil lamp in prayer it blew out... like a candle in the wind.

She knew the impostor was still about on her temple grounds. She could feel him searching the shadows for Yukina. Yet Yukina was far away, and Shimo had no way of getting to her with Genkai's protective barrier encasing him like a snake behind glass. So he waited... so he prowled...

Laying her bed, Genkai felt oddly under the weather, and she drank green tea as she read a book of ancient war poetry. Attempting to warm herself underneath several thick blankets, Genkai shivered... yet not from the cold.

She could feel something approaching. Something _huge. _

Sitting up suddenly in her bed, Genkai immediately put down her book and set her tea aside. She closed her eyes, focusing on what she could not yet see. Who was approaching?

_... Familiar energy, and unfamiliar alike. Six in number. Hot, bright, youthful spirit energy... Kuwabara and Yusuke. Cool, icy, soothing snow... Yukina. Humid, warm, and wet, the smell of earth in her nostrils... Kurama. Anger, cinder, pine trees, and hot smoke... Hiei. _

_ ... Muted, but not depleted violence. The feeling of blood under foot. Terrible swelling... conquering and war. Her heartbeat quickened. She did not recognize the last energy source, but it was the root of the massive persuasion. It was the feeling of heat upon the air. _

_ It was an S class. _

* * *

They mounted the stairs in pairs.

Hiei and Mukuro were first, with Yukina in between them. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama brought up the rear. Far below, back in the car, Keiko waited reading the paper and attempting not to chew on her fingernails in fear.

She had kissed Yusuke hard when he'd pulled away to leave. She had begged him to be safe. Safe had never been a part of Yusuke's agenda, but for the sake of Keiko he promised her he would.

It had been a lie, but still he had promised.

Yukina was taking deep slow breathes, but they were all for not. Her hands were sweating, and she felt like she might feint as she mounted the stairs. She paused, and Hiei looked around to see that she was a few steps behind trembling.

"... I feel weak." She admitted, ashamed.

Hiei silently came to her aid, and wordlessly offered his back to her. She climbed up, locking her arms upon her shoulders, and he regained his pace with his sister now riding along. He would carry her the rest of the way. He would be her pillar of strength.

"Slow and steady." Mukuro murmured at their side. As they reached the top of the stairs, Hiei was shocked to see that the door was frozen completely shut in a glassy wall of ice. The trees were draped in icicles. The grass was bitten with frost.

As the final three mounted the last step, Yusuke cursed aloud.

"Shit." Yusuke muttered, "Please let grandma be alright."

"Genkai will be fine." Kurama assure Yusuke, but his voice did not reflect his confidence. Hiei slowly let Yukina down to the ground, and she quaked at his side as she stared at the door.

"...How..." Yukina whispered, and a mist formed with her hot breath upon the frigid air. "How do we get in?"

Hiei cracked his neck. "Stand back."

Yukina immediately took several paces backward, linking her arm with Kuwabara's as Hiei flexed his arms and allowed his normally contained energy to expand. Sudden heat met cold in a fierce battle of elements, and a hissing sound filled the air as snow melted in a sudden rush. Water flooded the cement to rush down the steps in a small waterfall. As normal vegetation re appeared, the ice around the door lessened slightly. Hiei would not be deterred, and he let a fist of flame fly!

Hot magma flew from his core, slamming into the door with all the force of a ship cannon. The noise was incredible, resounding like thunder, and the doors quaked on their mighty hinges! The ice shattered into a thousand sharp shards, all of which flew into mist as Hiei's heat melted them before they could reach their target. Their path was now clear, but the element of surprise was shot to hell. Hiei didn't give a shit.

"... Okay." Hiei murmured, turning around to face his nervous twin. "Now it's your turn, Yukina. You do not have to do this if you do not want to."

Yukina shook her head resolutely.

"No." She whispered, though her knees shook, "No, this is what I want."

She stepped forward, treading carefully through the puddles of water that now soaked the ground to approach the hard hit doors. They were smoking, charred with black blobs upon their normally austere red surface. She gently pushed the door open, and with a nod to others swung the door the entire way so that it stuck. Now they had a view into the courtyard which was covered in a good foot of snow. Yukina stepped inside, looking about, nervous to the point of an anxiety attack. She shivered, wrapping her arms about herself. To the west lay the training grounds, covered in frost. To the east lay her once thriving garden that was now dead and buried beneath the cold. To the north, the temple was covered in a glacial covering of ice... and to the south? Well... she already knew what lay that way.

She needed to regain her nerves. She needed to return to her core of strength. Taking a few steps forward, she began to sing to herself in an attempt to find her courage.

"The snow falls densely, the hail falls densely... it's falling and falling... collecting more and more. The mountains and the fields are also wearing their cotton hats... and in every tree icy flowers bloom..." Yukina paused, biting her lip. She felt watched. She felt... _stalked. _Yet no matter how desperately she looked, she could not find Shimo in the snow. Was this his way of getting close? Was this his way of attack? Would she soon feel his wrath? She clutched her throat, attempting to warm herself.

"... The snow falls densely, the hail falls densely... it's still falling and falling, never stopping..." Yukina swallowed thickly. Her voice, the only noise, seemed to echo off of every ice covered branch... off of every snow filled hill. "But the day is... surely... coming..." Yukina's voice fell silent.

There he was.

As pale as the snow that glittered about him, Shimo stood only twenty or so yards away, glaring at Yukina.

"...You sing the song of our people." Shimo spoke up, his monotone voice drifting upon the air like a droning death chant, "I wonder if your heart has changed. Or is it still hot with the lust of a man."

Yukina took an immediate step backward. She looked to the south, to the open door, staring at the farm off forms of Hiei and Mukuro. She sucked in a breath, but found she was unable to scream. She turned back around- he was right upon her!

Yukina turned, intent to run, but Shimo grabbed her by the back of her hair! The tight pain in her scalp made her emit a high pitched cry, and she fell to her knees as Shimo shoved her into the snow.

"You run like a _rat." _Shimo seethed, his voice icy and toneless, "You hid from our elders. You hid from your home. Because you were ashamed to return... when you'd been spoiled by a man!"

"That's a lie!" Yukina shrieked, looking over her shoulder in terror to the dojo doors. Why wasn't Hiei coming? What was he waiting for?! "And you are _not _ my brother!"

"Your brother is _dead_." Shimo sneered. "I killed him myself!"

Yukina spun about on her elbows and backside, looking up at the merciless man in horror. Shimo was glaring through a sneer, his bright eyes almost demonic in quality. Long gone was the facade of friendliness. Long gone was the idea of brotherly adoration. If Yukina was honest with herself, he'd never been adoring in the first place.

Shimo raised his hand as if to slap Yukina, and she braced herself for the blow! But the blow never came. She opened her eyes, only to see that Shimo had forgotten her entirely at was staring at entrance to the dojo with disbelief and rage.

"You!" Shimo hissed, his eyes wide as they saw Hiei clearly before him.

"Your attack was flimsy. Easily overcome. Much like your own shallow shell." Hiei sneered, crunching through the snow with a calm and easy pace. "It was pathetically stupid of you, _Shikei." _Hiei addressed the doll with the elders name, and the result was shocking. Shimo took a step back, his lips twitching with voiceless wrath. It was clear from the look of fear on his face that Shikei's name held great weight... and that it was the truth.

"You are Shikei aren't you!" Yukina cried from the ground, scrambling back on her elbows to get to her feet many paces away from the two men. "You are! Aren't you!?" Yukina screamed it!

Her voice echoed about the trees, so that a thousand Yukina's screamed back _'Aren't you?!' _till all faded to silence once more.

Shimo just stared, giving nothing away.

"... Evil..." Shimo whispered, glaring at Hiei with a darkened brow as he gritted his teeth, "You are nothing but pure _evil!" _

It was not Shimo who spoke. It was Shikei through the doll's voice. It was the crone, the vicious elder, who had doomed his mother to an eternity of loneliness and sorrow. It was the vile temptress, who had ordered Rui to throw him from the cliff. This woman... _this woman... _was the reason for his childhood. The reason for his separation. The reason for his detachment to life. She had robbed him of a future before he'd even gained a full first breath...

And now she would pay.

Hiei did not care for talking, snatching the headband off of his jagan and forcing himself in between Yukina and Shimo. He'd waited for this moment, had _longed _for it since the day that Shigure had implanted the new device! He'd suffered, he'd struggled, he'd fought to the tooth and nail... and now! _Now! _Now he would unleash his fury.

Mukuro was on his heels, skidding in the steep snow as she reached Hiei's side. She would take a back seat- would protect Yukina- until Hiei actually needed her. Seeing the doll now for the first time up close, Mukuro was surprised at how similar it looked to Yukina. Their eyes and hair color were the same, even their skin tone was matching. Yet even though Hiei's hair was black and his flesh was darker, he was more akin to Yukina than this doll ever could be. Mukuro braced herself, knowing full well that her energy was overkill. Hiei could handle this fool.

Yukina hid behind Mukuro, clutching to the back of Mukuro's tunic with tight fists as she buried her face into Mukuro's spine. Mukuro was her forcefield, her shield against the darkness; Mukuro did not mind, she was more than willing to take the hit.

Hiei paused, if only for a minute to savor the look of fear upon the dolls face. How often did Hiei's egotistical streak have to take the back seat, especially since he'd started running with heros and martyrs. Too long he'd been 'good', too long he'd been 'fair'.

Hiei grinned maliciously.

"What do you fear Shikei?" Hiei taunted, replaying Shimo's own first words back at him with devious delight, "What do you fear when you look at me?"

With all the energy, fury, strength, and courage inside him, Hiei poured out his strength through his jagan in one full blast! The force of energy was blinding, like a rocket from its launch, and snow flew everywhere into a whirlwind from the heat! Shimo screamed from the assault and immediately bent his head as if to physically stop the attack. He was intent on stopping Hiei for the second time, but now Hiei was prepared with Shigure's device. Even as Shimo threw attack after attack, each one deflected and bounced! The hurls of white force blasted holes into the earth, so that snow flew high into the air from the impact! The fierce wind blew Yukina's sea green hair about her face, and Mukuro's clothes rippled hard in the breeze! She looked onto the battle, terrible emotion welling up inside of her that caused an ugly look to form on her face.

Shikei... a ghost from the past coming back now to haunt her. But why? Why after ten years? What had caused her to seek Yukina out? Had Shimo truly killed her brother? Had Shimo murdered her brother on his way to Yukina? Had he been planning on killing Yukina too?

Yukina just stared, wanting to fight and scream but paralyzed to the earth.

Shimo was loosing and fast, unable to hold his ground under Hiei's unbelievable energy. He dove, rolling out of the way of the harsh violet light, and threw his arms wide like a bird taking to flight! Shimo let out a shrieking howl, and with the echo of his voice snow flew up high into the air. A blanket of white! It shifted, sculpted by Shimo's malicious hatred, and with razor edges suddenly showered down on Hiei! A rain from hell!

Hiei threw up a high wall of fire, like a domed shield! Yukina winced as the flame licked close to her heels, her whole body sweating and convulsing from the unbearable heat. Yet as soon as it had formed, it diminished, and Shimo was left defenseless again.

Not long out of ammo, Shimo screamed once more his rage a palpable force! From his pale hands, white energy suddenly vibrated and he slammed his hands palms down into the snowy earth. Ice shifted, cracked, and from beneath their feet ghostly apparitions of koorime long since fallen suddenly flew at Hiei. Their transparent hands were outstretched with razor sharp talons!

Hiei formed his arms like an 'x', his jagan opened wide as a violent wave of energy blasted from his forehead and took the women out to their knees! They fell back to the earth, lifeless once more; Shimo scrambled, trying to get back to his feet. Yukina saw her chance!

She darted forward, wanting to throttle the doll for herself, but Mukuro grabbed her _hard _and threw her back to the ground.

"NO!" Mukuro screamed over the roar of violet energy that streamed from Hiei's forehead, "STAY DOWN!"

"_He murdered my brother!" _Yukina screamed, _"I want my revenge!" _

But Yukina would never get it, because Hiei would have it first. Shimo's defenses were down, the moment was theirs to seize!

"MUKURO!" Hiei commanded, "NOW!"

Her time had come, and Mukuro let her energy explode about her in a fiery ball of hate and malice. She threw her hands up, her hands forming razor shapes, and she began to slice at the air! Shimo and Hiei were suddenly locked in a cage of thin wires that divided the earth and sky beyond reason. Shimo looked about, seeming to realize his dire situation, and in an attempt to regain control he used the confined space to pour out his hatred upon Hiei. Hiei threw up his defenses, and suddenly the cage became a ball of black flame and white ice! Steam was the result, that poured out with gusto so that the whole grounds were drenched. Yukina tried to run forward again, and Mukuro temporarily dropped her hold on the cage to grab the girl again!

"Stay down!" Mukuro snarled, about fed up with Yukina's ridiculous idea. Her break in concentration had cost Hiei the cage, and suddenly their energy blasted free like a bomb! Mukuro ducked, landing on top of Yukina and protecting her from the fire and ice. It showered over their heads, landing to coat the land in scorching heat and frigid frost. Mukuro peeked up, nervous as to what she'd see.

Shimo and Hiei were on their feet, but both had suffered casualties. Hiei was shaking snow out of his hair and clothes, his skin slightly paler. Shimo was smoking, dark tuff upon his cheeks and nose. Shimo was breaking, slowly but surely. There were cracks upon his face! His eyes were rattling in their sockets, as if they were marbles under great force!

"You, you _bastard!" _Shimo snarled. "Bringer of hell! Spawn of satan!" Shimo lunged again, this time his hands full of ice, and Hiei sped forward with fists flinging fire! The two clashed like mighty beasts without a cage, swinging their auras about with such power that the very ground seemed to be shifting! Mukuro grabbed Yukina, jumping high with her captive to keep her safe from the danger. She landed atop the dojo roof and planted Yukina there. Here at least, Yukina would not be able to run into the fray. Mukuro would need her concentration for a better outcome.

"Stay here!" Mukuro ordered harshly, and Yukina nodded clumsily.

Mukuro looked down at the men, waiting for her moment! If she could somehow inject her energy into Hiei's own... perhaps the force would be enough. Yet how, without ending up a victim of Hiei's blasts? She waited, watching each blow fly and fall, and noticed that Hiei was shifting the dance in a strange circle. Mukuro decided the minute Hiei's back was to her she would have the best chance of facing Shimo head on. She would be able to _ride _Hiei's energy like a wave... and slam into her target!

Shimo was shifting, Hiei was moving- his back was turning-!

Mukuro dove for the ground, her arms outstretched, and with a cry akin to an eagle she forced her own energy into the battle. The result was a massive explosion that blew snow forty feet into the air from a powerful flaming dome! The dojo windows rattled in their panes, and Yukina screamed from atop the roof!

"Holy _shit_ this is wild!" Yusuke screamed from outside the dojo gate. The ripple effect of the explosion was so vast that it had knocked Kuwabara off his feet, nearly taking Kurama with him as Yusuke held his hands in front of his eyes. "How the hell could Shimo have survived that?! I say it's go time!"

"NO!" Kurama shouted, grabbing Yusuke by the back of the shirt to keep him from running forward, "No! Don't move!"

Kurama was no fool. They would be easy picking until they knew the nature of their enemy. The minute that Shimo cracked would be the moment of truth. Until then, not a pace!

The snow was drifting through the air, and smoke clouded the vision of onlookers. They could not see the fighters, nor their struggle. They could not tell if Hiei or Shimo had fallen as a result from the blast- who would come out on top?

Mukuro finally emerged, coughing and holding her arm which was bleeding heavily- and she looked about in fear.

"HIEI?!" Mukuro screamed, "Hiei where are you?! Hiei!"

The smoke was thinning- the haze was clearing- and the two men were revealed at last.

Hiei was on his feet, his fists still aflame though his clothes were ripped and torn. His body was battered with frost bite, and chunks of his hair were frozen stiff. Shimo was weak, barely holding his ground. His skin was smoking and somehow _rattling. _His hair had been burned off of his skull to show an earthen pottery pate- clay! His eyes had melted in his sockets, and the ruby coloring dripped down his cheeks.

The disguise was cracking. The mask was being lifted one piece at a time.

"Your mother was a whore!" Shimo spat, his voice once again cracking to hold the tone of an aged woman, "A stupid, pathetic girl who died in her own filth! You were born of dirt, you live in dirt, you will _die _in dirt!"

"At least I'm not _made _of dirt!" Hiei retorted with a roar, and even as Mukuro's razor barrier flickered in strength Hiei flung a punch at Shimo. Unable to see, unable to defend, Shimo took it square on the chin and was sent careening into the dojo wall!

He crashed there, falling to his knees and clutching his face with a moan of pain; yet it turned into a dark and devious laugh that resonated through the air as Shimo clambered to his feet. He dropped his hand to reveal a dark crack that now ran all the way up his face. It was shaking violently, clattering as if something underneath it were attempting to burst free! And it was bursting!

"_What do you fear..." _The raspy voice beneath the mask was suddenly free of its containment. Hiei took a step back, only to hit Mukuro who was right behind him.

With a noise like shattering pottery, the cracks on Shimo's face deepened and suddenly full pieces of his face began to fall away! There was nothing inside, hollow like a glass ball! As his torso and arms gave way Shimo turned into a tumbling pile of faded clothing, pottery shards, and dust. Even as he walked, he fell, until suddenly all the was left of the doll was nothing more than a pile of rubble and scrap fabric.

Silence fell, but only momentarily.

"HELL YEAH!"

Yusuke ran forward, follow close behind by Kuwabara and Kurama who were both elated. Yukina, still up on the roof, waved for help and was answered by a quick flighted Kurama who rescued her in a single bound. Back on the ground, Yukina ran to pile of ash with every intent of kicking it till she got some form of revenge. But Kurama still had her by the arm, and would not let her go no matter how hard she struggled.

"Please!" Yukina cried out, "I want- I need- He killed my brother! Let me go!"

"Calm yourself! The doll was lying!" Kurama barked, not letting go. "And that ash is more dangerous than it looks!"

All eyes fell on the strange pile, and for the first time Hiei saw that it was glowing with a faint blue light. Yukina ceased her struggle, watching with fear as the ash began to twitch as if alive.

"Get back!" Kurama shouted, and group followed suit. Hiei and Mukuro turned tail, side by side with Yusuke and Kuwabara as the ash rolled and rolled, forming a strange ball! It was growing and moulding in shape, like some strange form of putty, and as it began to ascend skyward Hiei watched alarmed as ash became fibers of muscle soaking with black blood!

"Yukina, get back." Kurama reached into his red mane, withdrawing his glistening rose. With a flick it became his signature whip, and he coiled it tight in his hands. Yukina retreated, backing up to Mukuro's side once more as Kuwabara and Yusuke both charged their hands. Hiei waited, unable to draw up the energy to defend himself. The result was that even as his teammates charged their power Hiei was left on the back burner.

The strange mass of muscle was taking a definite shape, with limbs and a torso spreading out like the branches of a tree. As a head slowly formed, skin was bubbling to the surface like acidic foam. It coated the muscle, wrapping it in ashen gray skin that was moulded from death. Hairs, white with decay sprouted from the head like grass and tumbled down the shoulders. A long nose, thin lips, lemon shaped eyes and fingers that were spidery thin-! Mist and ash formed clothes about the body of the nude woman, a kimono of black, grey, and white.

"No..." Yukina blurted out, clapping her hands over her mouth as she shook her head in denial and fear, "No! Mother!"

It was too late.

The true source of Shimo's power appeared. Hina was no beauty, nor was she youthful or spy. Her spirit was aged beyond repair, into a molded and bony mass that could hardly become human. Her eyes were sunken in and sightless, her mouth lacked a tongue and her hair was almost see through. Upon her ghoulish breast, a strange white mark that pulsed with life gave clue to the secret of her animation beyond death.

Hiei was speechless. This ghost was not his mother. This... _thing _was not the woman he remembered.

"Mother!" Yukina begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Hina's head lolled on her bony shoulders, a strange grunt issuing from her mouth as she sniffed the air. She twitched, violently, and began to stumbled forward with her mouth open and her hands outstretched. "Mother, _no!" _

"Now!" Kurama snarled, and at one the three men charged forward.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara summoned his familiar gleaming saber, and with a heroic swing made to spear Hina through the chest! The ghoul shifted like smoke, disappearing from view only to re appear right in front of Hiei! Hiei panicked, falling backward as the ghoul attempted to reach for his throat!

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke screamed, pointing his finger right at Hina's face!

The blast was as loud as a shotgun, and Hiei's flesh was seared with white hot heat as Yusuke's famous spirit gun grazed his own face! Hiei howled with pain, covering his eyes- he'd been blinded temporarily!

"Fucking idiot!" Hiei roared, his vision utterly lost for the moment as he scrubbed at his face.

"What- how?!" Yusuke was spluttering, though Hiei had a feeling that Yusuke wasn't speaking to him.

"What?" Hiei seethed, "What's happening?!"

"Her face! It grew back!" Kuwabara sounded on the verge of a small panic attack. "Like... like a weed!"

"Shoot at the fucking white thing on her chest, what are you, imbeciles?!" Hiei roared, blindly grabbing at snow to try at wet his steaming face. He was grabbed by something, and momentarily thought it Mukuro's helping hands. But his nose was filled with the scent of decay, and he kicked out making contact with something disgustingly squishy.

"Rose whip!" Kurama cried, and Hiei was slapped hard across the face by accident as his dead mother was wrenched physically off of him with Kurama's powerful lasso. Hina was drug backwards, kicking and screaming with inhuman snarls.

"Stab her!" Kurama cried to Kuwabara, "Stab her in the chest! Through the white spot! That is the spot of Shikei's incantation! That is the spot of weakness!"

"Spirit sword! Get- get sharp!" Kuwabara exclaimed, as if uncertain about how best to do the deed. Hiei's vision was still a little blurry, but at last he could see again as Kuwabara leapt high into the air and stabbed Hina right through the chest in an epic finishing blow!

"Yeah!" Yusuke crowed as Hina let out an earth shattering scream. The scream continued on and on, circling about on the wind like a strange howling vortex of grief and ghostly rage! Hina's body crumpled, falling in, and suddenly dust, ash, snow, and debris flew high into the air! Everyone covered their eyes to protect their vision as it fell in a lifeless heap to the earth... But it was it so lifeless? Was it truly the end?

Yukina made to run forward yet again, but this time several hands stopped her. Kurama held his palm high, waiting tensely as he stared at the ash floating back to earth. It was still pulsing.

It was still empowered.

"...No one move." Kurama whispered. "No one make a sound. Possession is imminent."

Hiei scrubbed at his eyes with snow, his vision coming back one piece at a time.

Kuwabara held his breath, his sword vanishing from his hand as his energy died away.

Yusuke's finger ceased to glow, and he waited with tense apprehension as the glowing dust drifted upon the air.

Yukina breathed hard, her cheeks wet from tears as the emotional upheavals of the battle left her weak and fragile.

Hiei got to his feet once more, brushing snow off of his coat and pants as he glared at the dust.

"I will not fear ash." Hiei sneered, "The ghoul is dead. Our task is complete."

"Don't be so sure Hiei." Kurama warned through gritted teeth, watching the dust for signs of it's next attack.

Mukuro watched as well, her eyes wide with fear as the dust skittered back and forth, blown by an unseen wind. It was seeking, searching, but for what?

A minute ticked past. The ash vanished. ... Was it gone?

"-ugh!"

Mukuro whirled around, only to find that Hiei had crashed to his knees and was clutching his throat as if in excruciating pain! His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his limbs were twitching violently-!

Yusuke ran forward, as if hoping to beat the demon out of him, but Kuwabara caught him tight so that Yusuke flailed in the air like a marionette!

"No!" Kuwabara cried out, "No, don't touch him! I can sense it, man! Something's real wrong! Someone get Genkai!"

Kurama took charge, running at top speed up the dojo steps and bursting through the front door to disappear into the gloom of the temple.

Yukina fell to her knees, crawling through the snow and dirt so that her clothes were stained as if by blood. She lowered her face to Hiei's, staring into his glazed eyes with deep fear.

"H-Hiei?" Yukina whispered fearfully, "Hiei can you hear me?"

Mukuro drew to Yukina's side, taking a knee as she braced the girl's shoulders for moral support. She felt powerless, helpless, far more than ever before as Hiei writhed in harsh fashion. Before with the jagan's ruin, she had had a plan. She had felt secure in herself, and could take him Shigure. But now, Hiei was struggling against a deeper, darker entity that had no name... that had no weakness. It was trying to invade him, body, mind, and soul- what could she do?

How could she protect him from himself?

"..._You've lost, Imiko..." _A voice emitted from Hiei's jerking lips, though it was not his. It was wraith like and feminine. A hiss upon the air as if born of a foul wind.

At this, Yukina sucked in a breath of shock, pulling back as if the word had burned her. Her lips formed the words 'Imiko' in such a way that it was clear there was great meaning behind it.

Mukuro reached out to touch Hiei's skin, which was burning as if on fire- but Hiei writhed back in terrible pain, screaming out! His voice was his own again!

* * *

-_His mother clutching him to her breast, screaming- slamming the front door of their hut shut even as the elders forced their way in with powerful icy energy- _

_ -A burly man, covered in blood, holding a young Hiei to his chest atop a magnificent stallion as fire burned all around, screams! Screams upon the air!- _

_ -Faces, nameless, meaningless, children, men, and women that he had killed-_

* * *

Hiei thrashed as if in the throws of a seizure, straining his neck and scrambling at thin air with clawed hands as he gasped for breath- like a drowning man!

* * *

_-A fight upon a high cliff, a flash of white as his stone flew from his throat and topple over the steep slope into a raging river below- _

_ -The burly man, staring at Hiei fully grown... as if he did not know him. Turning his back, unfeeling, uncaring- mindless to Hiei's angry protests-_

* * *

Hiei thrashed again, and from the dojo door Genkai and Kurama returned! Running down the steps, both fighters were out of breath as they collapsed at Hiei's side. Hiei seized back and forth, clutching at his chest and screaming so that his vocal chords were strained with pain!

Genkai looked old and pale, withered to the point of weakness. She had a shawl clutched about her bare bones, and she looked helpless as she stared down at her somewhat-student. This vain and haughty boy who had tried too hard to be a man.

"...Hiei." Genkai called out his name, reaching for his skin, but Hiei thrashed away from her touch!

* * *

_-Yusuke falling to the ground in the middle of a sweltering cavern, blood pouring from his chest, his lifeless eyes staring out of his skull- _

_ "... Imiko... Vile child of evilest flame..." _

_ -Hiei staggering across a howling wilderness, his tattered cloak and scarf meager protection against the massive sandstorm that threatened to take him over. No friends. No family. No home. No hope. Nothing, but desolate emptiness awaiting him ahead-_

_ "No good comes of your existence. No good comes of your life." _

_ -A strange looking glass, a place he'd never been before. There he was in the reflection, and yet he was shifting like smoke over water. Instead his mother stared back at him, blood dripping from her hands. She'd cut herself, and crimson ribbons stained her clothes. "In my womb I carry my avenger. In my womb I carry my blade." She whispered-_

* * *

Genkai laid her hands upon Hiei's heated flesh, attempting to tap into the powerful spiritual battle underneath the surface. She was blinded by flashes of unbearable memories, emotional pain and mental anguish. She could see a heinous woman beyond the thin curtain that separated Hiei from what lay beyond. A fat wraith in a white kimono.

"... Hiei, hear my voice." Genkai begged, "Do not let them define who you are Hiei. Do not let their ignorance be your cruelty... Your destiny was not written by their hands, nor in their blood. Do not be the puppet at their strings."

Hiei writhed beneath Genkai's hands. Yet even as she spoke, some semblance of self returned to his face. His eyes were less glazed, his movements were less violent, and as he looked up at all the fearful faces of his teammates... of his comrades... of the woman he loved... of the sister he adored... Hiei felt a rush of emotion that somehow _knocked _the evil inside of him like a fierce wave!

* * *

_ -That switch upon the wall, at the end of the tunnel of betrayal. Looking over his shoulder and seeing all the others straining underneath the weight. His choice. His.- _

_ -Byakko's frozen face, a tear glistening on his cheek-_

_ -His mother smiling down at him, touching his baby button nose with the tip of her elegant finger-_

_ -A black flame that burned bright with justice!-_

_ -Mukuro holding him on a flame scorched battlefield, mindless of the roaring crowd- _

_ -Shigure's jagan plant... pain and fear awaiting him... but Yukina behind him. Yukina backing him. Yukina leading him home. Yukina-_

_ Yukina. _

* * *

"YUKINA!" Hiei screamed, his back bowing upward as he clawed at the earth! Yukina jumped in fright, her face screwing up with fear and distress as she reached out to try and sooth the unstable man before her. But Hiei was blind to her help, he was lost within himself-!

* * *

_-Their team looking onto the smoldering ruins of the Dark Tournament. The winners. The victors. Free to go home... the only prize their lives. Their futures-_

_ -Kurama looking at him with keen interest, smiling in that odd peaceful way-_

_ -Yusuke giving him the thumbs up, his index finger glowing bright blue-_

_ -Kuwabara staunchly holding his back, despite their arguing only minutes before-_

_ -Mukuro kissing him. Mukuro's lips upon his skin. Mukuro beneath him, sweating and moaning, Mukuro making him feel alive-_

_ -Yukina, holding birds. Yukina, small, only a young maiden... himself high in a tree, watching her play. Watching her giggle and live free of pain-_

_ Her giggle filled his body. It filled his mind, suddenly blocking the wave of pain and raping images that his captor attempted to pour. _

* * *

"... My mother knew the truth." Hiei gurgled, his voice unstable but his own, "...And so do I. I will always know it... And I will find you. And I will kill you." Hiei trembled even as he spoke, sweat pouring from ever pore on his body as he began to breath deeper breathes.

Genkai felt the woman behind the veil stumbling, could see her pulling back as if feeling pain for the first time. She was angry, and confused. She could not see how she had lost.

"... I'll kill you. For what you did. To my mother. And my sister." hiei finished.

The vile woman behind the veil was stumbling, pulling back-!

* * *

_-His mothers image in the glassy surface taunting him, he slammed his fist into the wall! It began to crack, it began to break! With every punch he dealt, more images were rushing to and fro! The bad were leaving, the good were staying, till there was no more pain! Only anger, anger and rage! Finally, Hiei broke fully through the mirror, and from far beyond in a land of ice and wind a woman's scream resonated through the air. _

_ He had won. _

* * *

A massive howl of wind came from Hiei's mouth, and dust flew out onto the air! Genkai leapt back, holding her arms out to stop anyone from coming to Hiei's aid. The dust became snow, without reason or explanation, and a gasp of shock filtered from them all as a woman's image suddenly appeared in the whirlwind.

It was the image of Hina as Hiei truly remembered her. No more a ghoulish hag decaying with mold but a woman of flesh and heat.

Blood pouring from her hands, dripping all the way to the ground, Hina's lifeless eyes looked down on her fallen son. When she finally spoke, her voice was not her own.

"_Imiko. Vile child of evilest flame." _Hina's lips resounded, _"You are the source of all anguish in this world. The pain of our race is upon your head... and I will destroy you for it. Just like I destroyed your saintly mother." _

The woman evaporated with a great white flash! Dust, ash, and smoke flew about in a wide column... and when it drifted down the pulsing light was gone. The evil was _gone. _

Hiei lay on the ground, himself. Alive, but weak... he stared up at the empty blue sky.

He felt nothing but emptiness inside.


	21. The Woes of Twins

Rain.

Rain falling light on the window pane, its resounding tap a methodical beat to which her heart kept time.

In the room that had once been her sanctuary, Yukina was lost and alone. All had changed, yet everything had remained the same. The sun had risen this morning, the moon would surely come tonight... out there, in a world full of people who knew nothing of demons, possessions, koorime or enchanted dolls, life continued on in its droll fashion. Life continued on.

Cruel, unfeeling, uncaring life.

He lay upon her bed, asleep for the moment though still unusually pale.

She'd seen his face so many times that she could paint it without looking. She'd looked into those dark red eyes in times of fiery hate and in times of peaceful calm. Their intent had always been the same... their loyalty and love for her had never wavered once.

And she'd never questioned why.

A gentle knock came at the door, and Yukina looked up to hastily wipe the moisture from her eyes. Drying her fingers on her mothers shawl, she murmured a hasty "come in" to which the familiar lanky figure of Kazuma appeared. He was carrying a tray bearing sandwiches and tea along with a tiny flower in a little clay jug. He offered her a small apologetic smile as he closed the door behind himself.

"I brought you something to eat." He offered softly, "I thought you might be hungry."

Yukina stared at him, her eyes unwavering. There was no emotion in them. No hate, no love... simply a lost little girl looking out at the world through the windows of her soul.

Kuwabara's small smile vanished, and he sat the tray down on the window sill untouched. He looked down at Hiei, who had been asleep ever since he'd come through his harrowing possession five hours earlier. It was now in the late afternoon, with the sun starting to make its descent, and most members of the Urameshi team were resting after the heated battle from earlier. Kuwabara, however, had found it extremely hard to sleep.

Because now Yukina must surely now what they all knew.

And Hiei's identity was no longer a secret.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing at Hiei to see that he was resting comfortably despite his struggle earlier.

"... Everyone knew but me." Kuwabara murmured softly. "Cause they were afraid I'd tell you. And I would have." Kuwabara paused, "But... it was his choice. Not mine." he looked to his feet, unable to meet Yukina's blank gaze, "Forgive me, Yukina. Forgive me for not telling you what I knew, no matter how little the time I knew it. I hated keeping it a secret from you. I hated watching you struggle. I hated every minute of it... Please forgive me."

Yukina said nothing. Not a word of encouragement, not a bite of scorn. Kuwabara glanced up to see that she was still staring at Hiei with the same strange empty gaze.

"..Do you... Hate me?" Kuwabara whispered, fear filling his voice. Her hatred would be an ending blow. Her vice would be what killed him far more than a bullet or blast. Yet even as he feared the worst Yukina shook her head. He inwardly rejoiced, and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She nodded.

Kuwabara rose up, straightening the blankets on the end of Yukina's bed as he made for the door with a heaviness upon his shoulders not commonly known. He was grief stricken and full of remorse. No matter how he tried to reason his actions to himself, he felt guilty. He'd kept her in the dark, and today she had suffered needlessly. If only she'd known.

If only he'd told her.

"... I- I love you." Kuwabara stuttered, looking over his shoulder to the woman he adored. Even in grief, she was lovely beyond compare. She was the image of perfection. The ideal of beauty. Yukina did not meet his eyes, but she nodded again.

Kuwabara reached for the door, leaving without another word and pulling the oak silently to. In the dark of the hallway, he was left alone to his morbid thoughts. He wished he could sooth himself, but salvation was far away in the arms of a different Yukina who smiled and laughed freely with the summer wind.

* * *

An hour had passed.

The tea was cold.

Yukina had not moved from her spot next to the bed, still staring down on the face of her twin with such bizarre acceptance that she had a hard time comprehending it. It came naturally, to ideal that Hiei was her brother. It came so naturally that she'd wondered how she'd not seen it until now.

He'd come for her, when Tarukane had kept her imprisoned. He'd set her free, in every way that a person could be set free. He'd watched over her from afar and from up close. He'd saved her from drooling fiends, crashing walls, demonic dolls, and what had he asked of her?

Nothing.

Yet it had been _her _name he'd screamed out in the fits of despair and agony. It had been _her _name he'd screamed for... begged for.

Slowly, almost nervously, she reached out to touch his high cheek bones and lemon shaped eyes. These were their mothers features, along with her nose and thin lips. How had she not seen it until now? Had she been _blind? _

"... Brother..." Yukina whispered the word, terrified of what it meant for their relationship now, "... Twin...". Hiei did not answer her. "... Friend." Her voice broke at this, and she sniffed heavily as she stroked his smooth skin, "... Protector." She paused, biting her lip. "...Brother." She repeated again, bowing her head.

"...Yes..."

Yukina looked up with a start.

Hiei's eyes were cracked open by barely a slit... but they were open none the less.

Brother and sister looked clearly upon one another for the first time in over one hundred years. A thousand miles, a million lonely hours, and billions of tears had separated them. But here they were again... and so life continued on.

Hiei opened his eyes fully, and took a deep breath that turned into a groan. He sat up, looking irritable and angry as always as he held his head in his hands.

"Fuck my head... _fuck!" _Hiei cursed, massaging his temples, "What the hell happened? Where am I? Where's the doll?" Hiei's tone took a turn for the worst as his eyes met Yukina's once more. She had not moved to speak, and was staring at him in such a way that he was almost frightened by the blank look in her eye.

"_What?" _He urged; he reached out to take her hand, gripping it tightly. "Say something!"

Yukina looked down to her lap where Hiei had clutched her hand. In his tight and sweaty grip, she rolled her wrist till their palms were facing the same way. Confused, unsure of where it was going, Hiei allowed her to move their fingers till each digit was spread wide, facing its mirror.

Their hands were identical, without an inch for error.

"... Our hands match." Yukina commented softly.

Hiei pulled back, staring at his sister with wary regard.

"You're upset." Hiei stated. "What happened after the confrontation?"

"Oh..." Yukina sniffed, "Nothing. It wasn't what happened after... it was what happened during."

Hiei thought back at once: Yukina had lured Shimo into the open. They had battled. The doll had broken open, the ghost had emerged... and then his mind went blank.

"... Something happened." Hiei grumbled, rubbing his temples, "After the ghost emerged. What... happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I cannot." Hiei admitted bitterly. "My head is fucking killing me."

Yukina reached around, taking the cold tea from the tray Kazuma had brought her and giving it to Hiei.

Hiei took the tea with silent thanks, noticing it was cold and warming it up with a simple touch so that the water went from cool to steaming in a mili second. Sipping it slowly, he cracked his neck methodically at let out a small sigh.

"Thank you." He muttered softly.

"Do you remember now?" Yukina asked timidly. Hiei thought back for a second time, recalling only that the ghost had been beaten by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Not him... and then?

"... Dust." Hiei admitted. "Glowing dust. I'm loosing my fucking mind."

"Not really." Yukina murmured. "That's very accurate."

"... Glowing dust." Hiei mused over his tea. "... glowing and shifting, as if alive. And then... and then..."

Faces. Faces he'd not seen in a hundred years. His mothers face, the face of the man who'd raised him from infancy. Enemies and mentors, freaks and fools, all of them tormenting him and being lead by woman behind a veil... and old and evil woman with eyes white as snow.

"... Shikei." Hiei looked back to Yukina, who nodded silently.

"Shikei." Yukina repeated the name. "Evil incarnate."

"She sits still on her icy throne, away from my threat." Hiei glowered. "But not for long. I plan on roosting her out. I'll return to the Hyouga, and defeat her in her own court-"

"Forgive me Hiei, but you say you will 'return' to the Hyouga?" Yukina paused, "Do you mean to say you've been there before?"

Hiei blanched, cursing inwardly at his clumsy error.

"Eh- in passing." Hiei muttered. "But I will go to defeat-."

"Passing what." Yukina asked. "You weren't there for long. Rui says you only stayed to see our mothers grave, and then you left."

Hiei froze.

He looked into his sisters eyes, speechless at her words.

"..._What _did you say?" Hiei demanded, his mouth suddenly very dry and his tongue very heavy.

"Rui told me all about you coming." Yukina murmured. "... She couldn't describe you well, but she told me you returned to visit our mothers grave. You didn't kill her even when she begged you to-"

"You're delusional." Hiei snapped, jerking up from the bed even as his head swam with pain, "You should lay down, the battle has weakened your mind-"

"_Stop!" _Yukina exclaimed, terrible anguish in her voice stopping Hiei's lies in their tracks, "Stop lying! I can't take it."

Hiei fell short, staring at his sister with fear and apprehension of what was to come. Gritting his teeth tight, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his eyebrows fly to his hair line as Yukina looked up into his eyes... eyes that were so identical it seemed impossible to reckon with.

"You seemed familiar." Yukina trembled in her chair, her eyes glistening with forming tears as she bit her lip, "But I wasn't sure why and I asked you who you were."

She did not lower her gaze, though the disappointment in her face was palpable.

"...And you said 'no one'." Yukina whispered. "Why didn't you tell me the truth."

Hiei looked away, his face flushing.

He recalled that day well, for it was the second time he'd seen his sister in the flesh. The first time he'd seen her, he'd watched from afar as she'd played on the fringe of the Hyouga forest. He'd been too wary to approach her then. The second time had been different, with intent and purpose. He'd come to her aid in her moment of dire need, and had destroyed her tormentor who'd made her his slave. In that strange room, full of controls and glass walls, all things had seemed manageable and clear. Yet Yukina had succeeded in making him unsure even as he nearly took the life of her captor. She'd begged him not to kill, and in her voice he'd heard Rui's words from so long ago. Rui had done the opposite, pleading with him to take the lives of every ice maiden in the Hyouga starting with her.

Funny how two women so similar could plead for things so different.

"Rui said a dark man in black had come to the Hyouga. She said you'd worn a black cloak and had carried a sword. And that you'd walked away from our mothers grave without a word. She said... you'd asked for our mother. Did you not know she was dead?"

Hiei closed his eyes, looking even further away so that he simply stared at the wall.

Was the truth really out now.

Or could he still save himself from the disgrace of her shame.

"... Why won't you look at me? Are you _afraid _of me?"

Hiei bit his lip, for though Yukina did not know it she was very close. He wasn't afraid of _her. _He was afraid of her _judgement. _

"Are you ashamed of me... because I'm not a fighter. Do you think I'm weak?" Yukina's voice broke, "Is that why you never told me the truth? Because you didn't want to acknowledge me-"

"Fool!" Hiei spat, turning around so fast that his neck hurt, "Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth? Ashamed of you because you do not fight? Do you think it is a good thing to fight? To have to kill in order to eat and sleep?"

"You seem to be good at it." Yukina protested. "And I am not."

Hiei reached out, taking the sleeve of Yukina's faded purple sweater and rolling it up so that several gray scars could be seen upon her pale alabaster skin.

"... You say you are not good at fighting. Tell me how you got those." Hiei argued, his expression hard as he stared into his sisters eyes. "Tell me how you got those, and lived."

Yukina blushed, gently rolling down her shirt sleeve.

"If you aren't ashamed of me then why didn't you tell me who you were?" Yukina asked timidly.

Hiei did not answer, though instead of returning to stare at the wall he simply stared at her arm.

"... Did you think I'd be upset?" Yukina titled her head, almost curious. "Or... reject you."

Hiei looked away.

For a while, Yukina simply stared at the back of her brother's head, still utterly baffled and yet content by the fact that Hiei was the one she'd been searching for for so long. The way he'd made her felt, from the very first time he'd burst through the door in Tarukane's stronghold should have been a massive clue that she was ashamed to admit she'd overlooked for too many years. Shimo's entrance had felt happy and yet fake. There had never been pure joy, untainted elation with Hiei. In a way, Yukina understood this for the better. Their mother had never been a woman of happiness, why should they? They were her identical spawn, her copies. Yukina was, perhaps, their mother's youthful delight. Hiei was in the same their mother's later regret.

And there was truly so much regret in Hiei's hunched posture.

"... You and I were born as one." Yukina murmured, "We are the same soul. How could you ever think that I could make it on my own... when all my life I've been looking for you. Do you think I was happy being alone?"

"You certainly seemed it." Hiei bit out. "Laughing, and playing with birds. Smiling."

"And what about you." Yukina looked down at her lap, still toying with the hem of Hiei's worn out cloak, "Are you happy... being alone."

"Happiness is a facade. I do not tempt myself with it." Hiei's tone was bitter, and still he wouldn't face his sister despite Yukina's imperative gaze.

"Are you not happy when you're with me? Do I not make you happy?"

Hiei turned his head, if only a little, the very side of his face looking at Yukina with a hooded gaze, "...You make me very content." Hiei murmured softly, "Very."

"Is it a facade, then?" Yukina questioned, "When you feel it so strongly when you're with me?"

"...You are the exception. In all matters."

Yukina felt flattered, though sad, and she rubbed Hiei's arm tenderly as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Maybe in a way, I understand." Yukina finally admitted, "Why you never told me. You always strive to give me everything, even when I don't feel that I deserve it or need it. And so, maybe you thought you couldn't be the brother I deserved without some type of... work." Yukina paused in her stroking, shaking her head, "But you never considered that you were my brother, and in that you were more than I deserved. You are what you are. Why be anything else."

Hiei did not answer.

There was a burning curiosity within Yukina, festering from years of being alone. She wanted to _touch _him. To _feel _his flesh upon her flesh as she knew they had once done in the womb. She wanted to _smell _him and know she was smelling her brother. The missing shard of her own soul. And yet-

She pulled back.

"Where's your stone?" Yukina asked, curious.

"What?" Hiei looked around, his eyes weary with inner distress. "The hiroseke stone?"

"Yes." Yukina nodded, "I gave you mine. Where is yours."

"Mukuro." Hiei shrugged. "I had it for a very long time, but I lost it in a hasty battle. I searched for it till I found it again in her mouth-" Hiei paused, rolling his eyes, "Funny how everything I find from that woman's mouth brings me pleasure _and _pain."

Yukina smiled.

"Then where is mine?" She asked.

Hiei reached under his white frayed scarf, digging underneath his cloak to retrieve the thick leather chord on which the beautiful hiroseke hung. It glittered prominently in the darkened room, and seemed to emit its own glow. Hiei lifted it from his neck, handing it to Yukina. She took it, letting its heavy weight lay upon her palm.

"... It's good to see it again." Yukina admitted, lifting the hiroseke stone up. "I missed it, even though I knew it was with you." She attempted to hand it back to Hiei, but Hiei stopped her.

"No." Hiei spoke gruffly, "I don't want it. You have it."

"Why not?" Yukina asked.

"...I don't need it." Hiei shrugged his shoulders, "Not now."

There was an odd emptiness in his eyes, and it worried Yukina deeply.

"Of course you need it. It's the gift of life from our mother. It fills your life with hope and excitement for the future-"

"I already know the future." Hiei disagreed. "I know what I have to do."

Yukina just stared.

"... You intend to go to the Hyouga then?" Yukina asked, nervously.

"Yes."

"And you intend to kill the elders?"

"Yes."

"... Will you kill the others?"

"... I might."

Hiei did not seem to sure about this one.

Yukina rubbed his arm with a sudden burst of energy, as if hoping to rub the miserable weariness from her brother's shoulders.

"...Don't think about it right now." Yukina whispered, chewing on her lip, "Just be here with me."

* * *

It was late, to the point where it was almost early.

Around two in the morning, Hiei strode through the halls of Genkai's dojo, headed for the front doors. He knew what he had to do, and why he had to do it. All that was left now was the simple act of doing it. Yet even as he strode from door to door, he passed familiar energies that beckoned him to stay: earthy smells of Kurama up late reading. Sated energy of Yusuke and Kuwabara, snoring at peace with the world... Hiei shook his head.

Moving towards the front of the temple, he took care to steal food from the pantry for his long journey ahead. He would enter the portal, seek out the Hyouga with his Jagan, breech the land of ice, and find Shikei in her frozen lair. He would unleash hell, as every prophecy had predicted since his birth. They had feared him, had sworn he would destroy all... and perhaps he wanted to prove them right.

He would have been content to let them be. He would have been sated to never know the Hyouga again.

But they had defiled his mothers grave, her final rest, and so Hiei's heart was full of dark rage that he hadn't known since his youth. It was dampened with the wisdom of his years, turning from irrational to planned. In his youth, heads had rolled.

In his older years... one head would gladly suffice.

He reached the door, pausing to look over his shoulder. Yukina was somewhere in the temple, no doubt asleep after the exhausting day. She'd dream of pleasant things, but wake to find him gone. She would have Mukuro though, for this time Hiei would travel without her. In an odd sort of way, Hiei hoped Mukuro would stay in human world. Perhaps, like he, she would grow to enjoy it for the peace it could provide. She deserved it... she deserved fulfilling contentment.

Hiei touched his neck where Yukina's hiroseke stone had lain for so long. He felt almost empty without it.

After decades, nearly one hundred years, of being without Yukina or her knowledge of their relation... he was surprised to find that the impact of both hardly did anything to lift his spirits. She was happy, he was not.

And perhaps he knew now that happiness did not lay with Yukina, though she obviously gave him great contentment.

Happiness lay in the Hyouga. In the land where everything had begun.

Happiness lay in going full circle, and in never having to lie again.

This could have been his home if he'd tried harder. If he'd been less cynical and more willing to believe in the good of the human race. This could have been a place for him to grow old, and enjoy life with those who had grown to show him life was worth enduring. He could have had his own room... his own bed. He could have tended the garden with Yukina, and gone to Yusuke's ramen shop for every supper tradition. He could have seen Yusuke and Keiko's wedding along with Kuwabara and Kurama. He could have watched the sun set over the reception, and marveled at how unbelievably happy the couple were.

He could have done the same with Mukuro... if he'd ever had the fucking time to focus on her and the love she gave him.

But he hadn't.

And now he'd never get the chance.

Hiei gave a strange small nod to no one, accepting his failures and taking the door in hand. He left without another word, closing the door silently behind him and vanishing into the night.

In the silent dojo, the absence of his presence was palpable. No more did his sharp words bounce from wall to wall. No more did his fiery energy warm the room. There was a cold seat a the table... a cold bed in the hall. And along with the frigid emptiness, there was a strange sadness that only loss could know. All the things that could have been, all the things that _should _have been... now lost to time like leaves on the wind.

In her room, Yukina winced in her sleep. She slowly reached up to touch her heart.

It had begun aching again.

* * *

Mukuro jerked up, her heart pounding though she'd been peacefully asleep only minutes before. She looked about the living room of the dojo where she'd fallen asleep on the couch, shoving off the blanket that someone must have cast over her sleeping form. She was sweating profusely, and in the heat of the moment she took off her shirt to wipe off the moisture from her back and chest.

She felt ill, but not in the normal sense.

Flapping her shirt so that it could air out, Mukuro laid it over the back of the couch and rose to her feet to stretch. It was close to morning, and the windows to the outside world were slowly gaining light. It was no doubt around five or six, and Mukuro wondered where she could find raw meat on the grounds. Perhaps a stray deer was looking for fresh vegetation- she could take out human deer _easily. _

Mukuro didn't know why, but she felt as if something was missing.

She looked around, scanning the dojo for the source of her confusion, but she found nothing out of place. Yet her superior senses were warning her that something very important was gone, and she strode about bare chested to find out what. The halls were empty, all the humans were asleep, and as Mukuro paced through them she noted that each energy she felt was at peace with the world.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were asleep.

Keiko was there as well, no doubt curled next to the Mazoku.

Genkai was resting, though probably still up to some extent.

Kurama had fallen asleep some time during the night, but Mukuro knew that just inside his door venomous plants were no doubt waiting to kill an intruder.

She paused, staring quizzically at Yukina's door- more importantly the door knob itself. A white scarf was hanging off of it.

Her senses were demanding that she investigate further, and how could she not. She knew the owner of that scarf... knew him like she knew her own skin. She ran to it, taking it from the door knob and holding it gingerly in her hands.

This was Hiei's scarf... and he never went without it. Bringing it up to her over sensitive nose, she smelt his familiar scent of burnt wood, blood, and the aching tenderness that had always belonged to him. She closed her eyes, letting that smell fill up her body with an odd warmth. She half expected Hiei to appear at any time and chastise her for her ridiculous behavior. Yet as she stretched out her senses and swept the grounds she was shocked to find that Hiei was no where on them.

"..._What?" _Mukuro mouthed silently, looking about as she scanned once again to be sure. Hiei's energy was no where to be found, and for some reason his absence startled her.

But...

Perhaps...

Perhaps he'd gone for a walk. Perhaps he'd simply gone for a very long walk- yes, that must be it.

But why would he go without his scarf, and why would he leave his scarf here?

The coincidences scared Mukuro and she immediately opened the door to Yukina's room to find her sitting up in her bed looking miserable and touching her heart.

There were tears streaming down her face.

"...My heart... hurts..." Yukina wept openly, clearly in pain as she clutched her chest with deep heaves, "My heart hurts. So much."

The ground was littered with hiroseke stones.

Outside the sun was climbing into a gray and mournful sky.

* * *

A fire was lit at once, and Yukina rested comfortably in Genkai's best arm chair with a blanket over her lap. She'd been offered tea, but turned it down twice. Still, Genkai (awakened rudely by Mukuro) demanded that she take something for the aching in her chest. Yukina begrudgingly took a bitter tea, which made her breath smell foul and her nose hairs burn.

It did nothing for the ache.

Mukuro sat at Yukina's feet, holding Hiei's scarf tight to her breast and looking as miserable as Yukina no doubt felt. Where had Hiei gone? When would he return? Why was she asking these things when so often before she'd left it all up to chance?

Why had she let so many opportunities slip by?

"The idiots gone hunting." Genkai spoke up, donned in a faded house coat with a cup of coffee and a cigarette in hand. "He won't come back. You both know that."

"He said he was going to the Hyouga. To kill Shikei for what she'd done." Yukina agreed, wiping tears from her cheeks, "He's insane, Shikei cannot be killed. It's a fools errand."

"Your mother died a foolish martyr. Maybe Hiei wants to do the same." Genkai shrugged. "Finding it very heroic no doubt. The fucking moron."

"He's confused." Yukina retorted. "Not stupid."

"You see him through a sisters loving gaze." Genkai soothed. "But I am sober when I view him, and I assure you he's as dumb as a post. Dumber than Yusuke, and _that's _saying something."

"What do I do?" Yukina posed the question to anyone who would answer, feeling utterly lost. "How do I correct this? I never wanted this. I wanted him to stay. Why did he leave when I wanted him to stay?"

Genkai had no answers.

But Mukuro did.

"... I'm going after him." Mukuro decided. She rose to her feet, taking Hiei's scarf with her. For the sake of symbolism, she gently wrapped it around her neck and was content with the warmth it gave her. "You stay here."

"No!" Yukina cried out, angry. She rose to her feet and dropped the teacup to the floor so that it smashed into a hundred pieces. For the first time since Genkai had known her, the girl didn't bend down to clean up the mess or apologize. Instead, she glared at Mukuro fiercely.

"I'm going!" Yukina retorted. "I'm going with you."

"You'd be a burden." Mukuro shook her head. "I travel with speeds that only your brother could ever match. Even then-"

"You'll never find the Hyouga. Ever." Yukina snapped. "It's a floating glacier that's constantly moving throughout the sky. Even if you did find it, you'd never be able to reach its summit. Only Koorime know the secrets."

Mukuro glared dully at Yukina, not in the mood for the argument. Still, the girl had a point that could not be ignored.

"And what would you have me do." Mukuro grumbled. "Take you with me?"

"Yes." Yukina nodded resolutely. "I've traveled demon world and human world on my own. I know how to survive in the wilderness. Did you think that because I was kind and soft spoken that I was meek? That I was mild, and unable to defend myself? Did you forget that the same determination in my brother also runs through _my _veins? How do you think I survived years of torture at Tarukane's stronghold without once giving him a gem... till the end." Yukina admitted bitterly. "Because I know how to survive! I know how to fight!"

Mukuro stared, slightly impressed.

Slightly.

"... And you could get me to the Hyouga." Mukuro added warily.

"Yes." Yukina nodded firmly.

"... Fine." Mukuro shook her head. "Fine I suppose you'll have to come. When we get there, though-"

"I'll lead you right to Shikei. I was raised in the Hyouga. I know every inch of that land." Yukina warned. "It's my home, Mukuro. Don't think me a stranger in it."

Mukuro frowned.

"...Fuck I suppose your help might be ideal." Mukuro admitted begrudgingly. "Very well. You'll come with me."

"And the others?" Yukina asked. "Kazuma, Yusuke, Kurama-"

"Baggage." Mukuro snapped. "I travel light."

"They're our friends!" Yukina retorted. "They'll want to help."

"They can _want _to help all they like. But I wash my dirty laundry at home and this is a _private _affair. They've already done their part. They helped us destroy the doll. Now we'll finish this on our own." Mukuro growled.

Yukina pursed her lips, extremely unhappy.

"If you're going to go, I suggest you step on it." Genkai spoke up. "When the others wake, they'll try to stop you."

"And will you tell them our plan, old woman?" Mukuro demanded, wary.

"I'll tell them." Genkai admitted, unashamed. "Not that you should care. Will it really stop you, Mukuro? A bunch of fools on your tail?"

Mukuro glared, but Genkai just blew a bit of cigarette smoke in her face.

"Fine." Mukuro spat. "Yukina, we're leaving now."

"I'm getting my satchel." Yukina dashed off for the hallway, vanishing into the dark even as Mukuro let out an irritated sigh.

"Damned girl." she grumbled.

"Don't curse her." Genkai warned. "If you're going to attempt to defeat Shikei, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Genkai walked around Mukuro, heading for a small door off the side of the living room. Mukuro followed her, and realized that Genkai was taking her into what was surely the sacred domain of her house. Statues of gods were before her, lit with prayer candles and small bundles of herbal offerings. In the middle of it all, a grand alter bore a few ancestral items, and a small metal jar that was locked securely at it's lid. Genkai handed it to Mukuro, and Mukuro took it.

"What the fuck is it." She sneered.

"Hina." Genkai explained.

Mukuro blanched, looking down at the little metal jar again. Were these the ashes of Hiei and Yukina's mother? Suddenly she felt rather nervous, holding the remains of the very reason Hiei was in her life.

"... And what do I do with it- her." Mukuro corrected herself.

"You see that seal on the lid?"

Mukuro nodded.

"You break that seal when you have Shikei right where you want her. A Koorime as old as she will have few weaknesses but only one to prove vital. Hina's remains will strike her at the core, bringing the act of betrayal full circle. Note, Mukuro, these ashes are volatile. They are alive, and will work on their own agenda. It may very well be that Hina will take the fight into her own hands... Be aware of the power you hold." Genkai finished.

Mukuro stared at the jar, astounded.

"... You charged it." Mukuro realized. Genkai nodded.

"I collected the ashes when you lot were running around with your heads up your asses. I cleansed them and charged them again. She's alive in there, Mukuro... and she's pissed." Genkai added with a grin. Mukuro frowned, but she understood good and well why that might be the case.

"...So after I open the lid, I just... get the hell out of the way?" Mukuro supplied. Genkai nodded.

"She'll go home when she's done." Genkai explained. Her words made sense, though not in the literal way, and so Mukuro let out a little sigh of resolution.

"Fine." Mukuro nodded. "I'm leaving then. Thank you for your...help." Mukuro did not know if the word sufficed for the situation, but it would have to do. Heading for the dojo foyer, Genkai followed her out. They found Yukina waiting, wearing her regular kimono and clad in tennis shoes. Her satchel was slung over her shoulder, and her mothers shawl was wrapped about her shoulders.

"Here." Mukuro handed Yukina the jar. "Your mother's cleansed ashes. Don't break the lid."

Yukina gasped, staring at the jar agog as it was thrust at her chest. She looked to Genkai questioningly, only to receive a firm nod. Clutching to the jar with sudden adoration, she carefully stowed it into her satchel where it would rest peacefully.

"Thank you Genkai. For all that you've done." Yukina bowed. "You took me in without ever asking in return... and for that I will always honor you."

Genkai gave Yukina a small smile.

"Get the hell outta here, kid." Genkai chided. "Before the idiots wake up... Know that we will miss you."

Genkai turned at this, looking more aged and slow than ever as she walked away down one of her many darkened halls. Yukina watched her go, feeling sad and yet even more resolved in her quest.

Mukuro headed for the door, eager to get their journey well underway. Hiei moved fast, and took no prisoners in his conquest. It could be that by the time they'd reached the Hyouga, Hiei would have already gotten there and wreaked havoc on its inhabitants. Still, Mukuro remembered vividly that in Hiei's few memories of the Hyouga he'd not once made good on Rui's plead for slaughter. Would this journey prove the straw to break the camel's back? Yukina was on her heels, and as they crossed the threshold out into the morning air Yukina looked behind her at the ancient temple structure.

Mukuro paused.

"What are you doing." She asked.

Yukina did not take her eyes off the dojo, bowing low in japanese custom of deep respect. The doors to the temple were shut, and a soft wind blew by ruffling her hair and kimono.

"I'm saying goodbye." Yukina murmured.

She rose up.

She turned.

And her journey home began.


	22. The Chase Begins

Yukina had not been into Demon World for more than ten years. More than a a decade ago she'd stepped out of a poorly made portal into a new terrain full of bright colors, sweet smells, and lovely landscapes. The human forest outcropping Tarukane's stronghold had seemed ideal for starting her search to find her twin, but she'd been kidnapped within three days of her maiden voyage. For months, she was locked in a small cell that became her personal hell. Deprive of food, water, and sleep she was beaten, tortured, and raped repeatedly... all for the goal of her tear gems. Humans had seemed just as vile and cruel as demons, and for a while the species merged as Yukina watched Tarukane's thugs march in and out his doors. All claimed they could make her cry. All really just wanted to taste her supple flesh and maybe get a fuck out of it. None of them could comprehend the multi layered nature of koorime. Still, kindness could be found even in the sickest corners of the world, and a few of Tarukane's men had showed her gentleness beyond her wildest dreams. One had brought her books and blankets. One had given her candies covertly, and once even chocolate on a day that he called 'Valentines' along with a thoughtful card. The last had given her hope for freedom... and had been gunned down in the hallway like a dog.

Then a dark stranger came, bringing with him a cloud of menacing cruelty that rivaled even the worst of her rapists. He'd taken from her the only part of her freedom that she still possessed: two little birds. She'd finally broken down, wept, and had lost hope for a few days.

But in those few days everything changed.

A man in a fine blue uniform with curly orange hair had come charging to her rescue wielding a magnificent sword of spirit energy. He'd not been alone, having two friends with him. He'd promised to save her, and even claimed to be in love with her. She'd been highly doubtful at first, but as Tarukane's men began to fall... well.. Yukina felt her heart warming again for the first time in many weeks.

She'd been drug to a room to view the supposed death of her newfound savior. Yet things had not gone as planned for Tarukane. The dark man was felled, her savior was declared the winner, and Tarukane attempted to get out while he could.

And then he'd come.

Like an angel.

She'd met many dark people in her life, but none quite like him. He wore black with a white scarf, with stocky hair sparked by a white starburst. With eyes of menacing crimson that seemed to seethe with an inner fire, he'd beheld Tarukane as if he were a cockroach... and killed his men swiftly with a slashing sword. She'd witnessed killings like this before, but the man did something entirely new.

He stepped in front of her.

And _protected _her.

Clearly he'd been searching for her, and even proclaimed to have a jagan eye. Yukina was immediately impressed, but her delight turned to horror when the man began to savagely beat Tarukane slowly to death. Her savior down below in the muddy pit had begged the dark warrior not to kill Tarukane, but the man wouldn't stop.

"They're just afraid of justice!" He'd snarled, and in those moments Yukina knew the man had come not for bloodshed or for violence but to save her... and to seek revenge for her pain. The final blow was raised, his fist flew, but Yukina caught him and pleaded with his better nature. She'd expected him to yell at her, and to beat her off his offending arm. Instead he'd consoled her, asked her not to cry, and had dropped Tarukane to the floor.

He was new. He was strange. And he was amazing.

He'd seemed familiar then, in a way Yukina couldn't explain. His eyes were full of a pain she'd known since her infancy. His nose, eyes, and lips, reminded her of her dead mother. His hair was almost pointed like a black flame... and so Yukina had wondered even then if he was her brother.

But he'd denied it.

And she'd momentarily believed it.

Much had passed since that day.

She'd been escorted to the northern provence of Hokkaido where a portal close to the Hyouga lay in a shrouded icy mountain. Kuwabara had begged her not to go, but she'd promised him her heart even while walking away. Hiei had watched her go, and not said a single word... yet Yukina could have sworn she saw violet glow upon his forehead, as if he was still watching her with his jagan. She'd returned to the Hyouga to find it in a poor state full of disease and plague. Rui had been ill even then, and she'd nursed her sordid mother back to health. She'd told Rui of her adventures, and they seemed to fill Rui with a great delight. But even so, her heart was heavy with age, and she asked Yukina to leave once again... and this time not to come back.

Yukina had been shocked, but Rui had pressed further.

"_Leave and do not come back... For your mother... For your brother... For us all."_

That had been her last request, even as she lay like a child in Yukina's arms.

And so Yukina had snuck out a second time, escaping from underneath the Elder's every prying gaze, vowing never to return.

She'd returned to human world through the same portal in Hokkaido, and had ventured far searching for her brother. She'd been amazed to hear that a tournament was being held on a place called 'Hanging Neck Island', and she'd traveled there at once. Who did she find waiting for her, but the man who'd vowed to save her life... and the man who actually had.

The Urameshi team fought hard, but not without support. Yukina met a wide array of women who were there to support them onto victory, and victory they did claim! Still, she'd found herself in grave danger again, this time against a massive clash of rock and steel- and Hiei had saved her again. They'd barely escaped a collapsing stadium, and when they had they were all very tired. Yukina had ventured home with them, unsure where else to go... and Genkai had offered her a home at her temple. Yukina had worked hard, building a garden and keeping the kitchen cozy. She'd even gotten birds for her room, a few lovely finches, and had felt at home for the first time in a long time... still...

She had a man to find... and no solid leads.

Worlds were saved, worlds were lost... lives came and went. Seasons changed, and the people she came to love grew tall and strong. But the day came when Hiei had to leave... and Yukina did not know where he might go.

She knew she would never find her brother by herself. Who could she turn to in a crisis? But of course... the same man she'd turned to in every crisis: Hiei. She'd given him her hiroseke, told him her miserable tale, and bid him to find her brother.

He'd told her to not waste her life away on a ghost. What an odd thing for her hero to say. But it had fit... as if the words were perfect for the emptiness in her heart.

And so he'd vanished for a very... very very... very long time.

And when he'd returned, he looked old and tired. He was empty handed, and told her her brother was dead. Perhaps Hiei had imagined Yukina to be upset with him because of the news he'd been forced to give, but her heart was simply too happy to see him again to lament for the twin she'd undoubtably never know. She'd held him then, and had told him how happy she was for him to be home.

And he'd seemed utterly lost for words.

"Yukina?"

Yukina looked around, rubbing her weary eyes.

It was late. Very late. Demon world was quiet all around them.

Mukuro lay opposite her in a small campsite hollowed out of an abandoned cave. A dying fire between them kept them warm, and outside their little shelter the forest gleamed with savage life. A fat red moon hung high in the sky, giving little light, but Yukina could still see her companion clearly. She smiled.

"Yes, Mukuro?" Yukina asked.

Mukuro simply stared at her.

"You need to go to sleep." Mukuro grumbled. "I'm not slowing down tomorrow if you're tired or something."

Yukina continued to smile, timidly toying with the frayed hem of Hiei's scarf. Mukuro had worn it all day long as they'd traveled, and so it now smelt of her sweat along with his. Still, Yukina didn't mind. It felt nice to hold these things, and to think of Hiei where ever he might be. Somewhere in the forest, a wolf howled.

"I'm not tired." Yukina paused. "... I'm lonely. And my heart hurts."

"All hearts hurt." Mukuro muttered. "Try to sleep while you can. Your heart won't stop hurting just because you deprive yourself."

"Oh, I'm fine." Yukina assured the older demon, "I'm just... sad." She paused, casting a glance at Mukuro. "I miss him. Don't you?"

Mukuro snorted, looking unamused as she stared at the fire with distaste.

"Oh yes." Mukuro sneered, "I certainly miss his boorish attitude, snide comments... his asshole opinions on _everything." _Mukuro rolled her one good eye. "Yeah, I miss his shitty-."

"So do I." Yukina giggled, and Mukuro only frowned deeper.

She looked over at Yukina, and her anger seemed to vanish into somber silence.

"... I know you miss him." Yukina added after her laughter died away into respectful quiet. "How could you not when you love him so?"

"Fuck." Mukuro snorted, rolling onto her side so that she no longer had to look at Yukina, "Maybe you are twins. You both annoy me the same. Go the fuck to sleep."

Yukina just smiled.

"What was it like, when you first met him?" Yukina asked. "He saved my life. Did he save yours?"

"OH for the love of-!" Mukuro snarled, jerking up and glaring menacingly at Yukina. Yet for all her attempts to be frightening, Yukina just smiled even more. She put her chin on her fist, waiting for Mukuro's response.

Mukuro's rage faltered, she stared at Yukina for a while as if debating how best to answer her question before finally accepting that, like her brother, Yukina would be impossible to avoid.

"... I demanded his presence. He came. I made him a general of my army." Mukuro responded shortly. "That is all."

"... And when did you fall in love with him?" Yukina asked, curious. "I know it's hard for demons like us to love... most of us just... mate." Yukina shrugged, "But... you love him don't you? That's rare."

Mukuro blinked, blushing a little as she cast her gaze downwards.

"I put up with his shit." Mukuro shrugged.

"That's part of love." Yukina laughed. "That's a great part of love. To deal with each others insanity. Heaven only knows Hiei has many demons that he battles. I see them in his eyes."

"...So do I." Mukuro mused softly.

She gave Yukina another glance.

"... I..." She paused, emitting a low deep sigh. Yukina's expression changed, and her eyes widened as she realized Mukuro was revealing truths to her.

She waited patiently, well practiced in the art of hardened hearts.

"... I... I asked him to slay one hundred men... and he did." Mukuro bit out, "Without question. Without cause. Not once did he pause... until all were dead. I brought Shigure, the jagan master, to him. And I realized in that moment Hiei had not come because I'd asked... He'd come because he wanted to die. And he knew death waited for him in my arms."

Yukina was shocked, but Mukuro continued.

"... They fought. So quickly, so beautifully, like art made from blood and bone... and he lay dying on my floor...and..." Mukuro broke off, staring at the embers which dwindled in their tiny pit.

"... And he showed me his heart." Mukuro whispered. "...And it was home."

Yukina flushed, touched by her words.

"... He showed me every ounce of pain. Every angry moment. Every ugly day. He showed me everything... and at first I thought his life was nothing but hell. But then he showed me every delight he learned from the Mazoku. From the fox, and Kuwabara... He showed me how their friendships had shaped him and his heart... and you." She cast a glance at Yukina. "...You were there, Yukina. So deeply ingrained in his heart."

Yukina felt sorrow weighing upon her chest, and she looked down to not meet Mukuro's eyes.

"I fear I was a burden." Yukina admitted.

"No. You were joy. You were the _only _joy. When you gave him that stone... he realized that nothing else mattered in life. He'd found you, what he'd wanted all that time. He'd found you, he'd seen you smile... and you'd given him your mothers gem. Everything had come full circle. That's why he wanted to die Yukina. Living didn't matter anymore... Because you'd given him everything life could possibly offer."

Yukina blushed even harder, staring out the cave entrance to the vast forest.

"... I healed him." Mukuro continued on after a moment. "And in return for his gesture, I showed him my mind. I showed him my own past."

"And what is your past." Yukina's voice was toneless from her heavy heart.

"... Slavery. Sex unwanted and feared." Mukuro admitted. "I poured acid over my naked body to disgust my father into not wanting me anymore. It worked, and for my whole life I ran like a heathen through the forest picking up a dangerous reputation. I came to rule the land I'd once crawled upon... but nothing was ever enough. No amount of blood satisfied my angry heart. No amount of crying or pain on my enemies could diminish my own pain... Till..." Mukuro let out an oddly stifled laugh. Yukina cast her a curious look.

"Till?"

"... Hiei- I- It's all rather funny now." Mukuro snorted. "He called me out on my weakness, saying that my father was my personal demon. I hated him then, I wanted to destroy him despite the bond we shared. So I punched him in the gut and flung him through a wall." Mukuro laughed at this, as if it were a gay joke. "...and he left. I thought for good. Till he returned, with a potted plant." Mukuro snickered again. "... My father, a potted plant! How queer!"

Mukuro burst out laughing, and jammed her metal fist into her mouth to cut off the snickering noise.

"...I... I'd never been so moved. He told me he'd entombed my father in a flesh eating plant that would forever root him in a half life... a hellish nightmare. And he said..." Mukuro paused "And he said..."

"He said?" Yukina pressed.

Mukuro smiled.

"...Happy Birthday." Mukuro whispered. "And it was, Yukina. For the first time, it was."

Despite her bizarre turn for the jovial, Mukuro suddenly fell into a serious silence that was only broken by the cracking of embers.

"... I loved him then." Mukuro whispered. "And I haven't stopped since. He's the biggest asshole the world has ever seen. He's mean, he's surly, he never has anything good to say and yet... " Mukuro's gaze did not break from Yukina's own. "... I love him. I think it's the worst possible fate to succumb to. Falling in love with a dick like Hiei. But... oh well." Mukuro shrugged. "I guess I'm tough in my own way as well."

Yukina let out the tinniest of laughs.

For the first time, Mukuro decided not to take offense.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Just as I said dimwit. All three of them are gone. They've been gone since this morning-"

"And you just let them walk away without any fucking help?! Are you crazy grandma they're going to a death trap!"

"Your obsession with living is boring the rest of us to death, you dirty little punk. Dying is not so atrocious as you make it out to be. If they wish to die then so be it-"

"SO BE IT?! SO BE IT?!"

Genkai winced at the volume of Yusuke Urameshi's voice. Four very angry people glared her down, and despite her best withering looks she could not make a firm enough impression to get them to back off. Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke surrounded her in her favorite arm chair, even as she drank her favorite mountain tea and attempted to find some peace in the late afternoon.

Peace be damned, these youngsters were about to have her up against the wall soon enough. Fucking do gooders.

"So be it." Genkai snapped, setting down her tea and fixing Yusuke square in the eye. He glared at her, unshaven and clad in nothing but boxers. To be fair, all three boys looked worse for wear, with Kurama's hair in the nattiest tangle Genkai had ever seen. "Hiei left last night to make good on his promise. When Yukina and Mukuro found out, they decided to follow after. They are taking Hina's charged ashes with them, which will hopefully kill the elder koorime. Then again, maybe not. It's all in their hands now."

"And you didn't try to make them stay?!" Yusuke squalled.

"Why should I." Genkai sneered. "They are following the path they choose. Yukina knows the truth, and she wants to make good on her mother's murder. I don't see why you're so hot and bothered. If you have a problem with it, go after them but I doubt you'll make it far."

"Man I'm so mad at you right now I could- I could-" Kuwabara made a noise like a wounded animal, threatening Genkai with false promises for doom even as his heart raced in his chest.

"You could, you could _what." _Genkai retorted, "Break my neck? What a shame, you'd be wasting a lot of time... Why not invest your energy in chasing after your dream girl if that's your true intention."

"Careful granny, you're making death sound real appealing." Yusuke ground out through gritted teeth, his amber eyes blazing.

"Genkai is right. We cannot invest our anger this way!" Kurama warned, his voice hardened, "We must move, and quickly, if we wish to catch up with the other three."

"But how will we find the Hyouga?" Kuwabara demanded. "It's like... friggin... I don't even know!" Kuwabara cried out exasperatedly, awash in a flood of fear.

"I don't know either, but I will by the time we're finished!" Kurama snapped.

It seemed that between the insanity of Hiei returning to human world with Mukuro, the battle with Shimo, and the new reveal of three people running wild, Kurama had finally lost his age old patience. The wise demon stalked away from the group, hassling only to make sure that Kuwabara and Yusuke followed. Keiko was torn, glancing from her fiance storming away down the hall and Genkai who kept abnormally quiet in her chair.

"What do I do?" Keiko demanded. "I- I can't go to demon world, can I?"

"Don't be ridiculous you're not going anywhere!" Yusuke shouted from down the hallway, re appearing in a few moments clad in jeans and pulling a t-shirt over his head. A sweatshirt was right behind, and as Yusuke yanked on tennis shoes, he almost fell over onto his rear. "You're staying here, and holding the fort. I won't be gone long."

"You so sure about that, punk?" Genkai sneered from her chair. "The journey will be over a month."

"I'm not in the mood, granny!" Yusuke shouted, red in the face as he jerked his jacket collar into place. "Keiko, keep the restaurant going while you can. Use your father as a resource. Do whatever you have to do, that's your job. Think you can manage it?"

"Of course." Keiko stuttered, a little flushed in the face as she watched Kuwabara and Kurama parade down the hallway dressed to travel. All three men looked irritated in the extreme, yet Kuwabara seemed very nervous. He kept wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and looking over his shoulder. "Kuwabara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my first time going to demon world, you know? Didn't really pack accordingly." He tried for a wise crack but failed.

"You'll be fine, it's a nasty place." Yusuke scowled, "Think of it like a huge subway full of thunderstorms."

"Great." Kuwabara winced.

As the three boys climbed the steps to exit the dojo foyer, Keiko was right on their heels. Genkai was slightly perturbed, and she rose up from her chair to follow behind so that all five descended the outer steps into the brisk mountain air. Instead of going down the steps straight to the cars parked on the street, Yusuke took an immediate right turn and continued around the side of the dojo to the outer fields.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara demanded.

"You think I'm taking a month to get to this Hyouga place? What do I look like, an idiot?" Yusuke snapped, and he quickened his pace across the field. "I got a quicker way to travel!"

"What?" Kuwabara asked, extremely confused at this newfound idea of Yusuke's. Yusuke just cocked a grin, throwing a glance over his shoulder. In one word he summed it up.

"Pu!"

Kurama broke into a wide devious smile at the sudden idea.

They practically ran the rest of the way to Pu's storage hide out. What had once been used as an underground well had long since run dry, leaving a rather cozy cave for the massive blue phoenix to use. Yet the result of such a large bird being cramped into a rather small space (for his size) was a smelly odorous mess covered in enormous blue feathers that had been molted and clusters of dried white bird droppings the size of elephant dung.

The bird itself was in the far back end of the abandoned well shaft, resting its head upon what had once been the well in question now boarded up with fine oak.

"PU!" Yusuke shouted, grinning from ear to dear as he descended the steps into the well shaft and threw his long arms wide, "You son of a bitch! Come here and give me a hug!"

Pu's head popped up at once, inquisitive and seemingly delighted to find his master returned. With a soft cry of reunion, Pu inched forward in the small space, dropping his elegant swan like neck to caress Yusuke's dirty face. He clicked his large black beak, clearly pleased as he made odd chirruping noises that echoed about the cave.

"Hey, let's blow this joint. What do you say?" Yusuke stroked Pu's black beak, coaxing him out of the well shaft into the light of the world above.

"Hello, Pu." Keiko waved cheerily, and the bird let out another lovely cry as he stretched his neck right out of the cave and touched her with the tip of his beak. "It's good to see you again, too!"

"Up! Up and out." Yusuke smacked Pu lightly on the back of his feathered flank, and the phoenix clambered out with as much grace as a newborn giraffe. Kurama had to jump out of the way as Pu floundered to the surface, wasting no time in stretching his wings and legs. Curling up one long taloned leg to his chest, the phoenix stretched his wing to the shoulder joint with a succession of popping. The other leg was next, and he fluffed off his shiny coat with another cry. Looking much more content, Pu flung his long neck back and forth and ground his beak with delight. Yusuke slapped Pu on the side without any true force, and the bird immediately lowered his back for Yusuke to climb aboard.

"Come on guys, I'm flying this son of a bitch straight to the Hyouga!" Yusuke grinned cheesily. Kurama shrugged, a smug smile upon his face as he climbed up after Yusuke. Kuwabara was the last to hop aboard, for the last time he'd flown Pu had been after the battle with Sensui over ten years ago. Still, it was like riding a bicycle.

If a bicycle was a man pigeon the size of a mac truck.

Down below on earth, Genkai and Keiko looked up upon their friends, their teammates, their lovers, and once again wondered to what extent of danger they were journeying into. Once upon a time over ten years ago, Keiko had had to bear witness to this sight for what felt like an entire lifetime. Yusuke, running off to save the world without ever once considering that he was _her _world. Yusuke, always certain that he could defeat the odds no matter how insurmountable they were. Yusuke, with that dumb ass smile of his, always promising to come back but never telling her how long she'd have to wait.

And wait she would. No matter the length.

"I'll come back soon!" Yusuke promised with a shout, "This won't take long!"

"Keep telling yourself that, brat." Genkai snapped.

"Shuttup Grandma, you're the whole reason we're having to do this!" Yusuke snarled, still hot headed with Genkai's strange acceptance of Mukuro and Yukina's bizarre fate (not to mention Hiei).

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out, and he looked down upon her with sincere warmth. "Please... Please be safe! Don't do anything out of your league. Promise me!"

"Have I ever?" Yusuke grinned.

Keiko felt a knot rise in her throat.

Yusuke kicked Pu's sides, and Pu let out a mighty cry of delight as he spread his great wings and took to the sky in a single bound. Kuwabara screamed the whole way up, clearly not enjoying the ride even as Kurama let out a laugh that echoed across the heavens.

The sky was bright, white hot with light, and the cool wind stung tears into the corners of their eyes. Clouds flew beneath them, encompassing them so that the world below had no idea of the chaos above. As they broke through the layer of dense stratus, the bright blue sky above them suddenly appeared. It became strangely warmer despite the fact that it was downright freezing compared to earth. The sun now shone upon them with full force, not apprehended by the cloud cover.

"We'll take the portal!" Yusuke shouted. "And we'll fly straight to the Hyouga!"

"Just don't drop us!" Kuwabara shrieked, still uneasy. Yusuke just kicked Pu again, and the phoenix flew even faster, "URAMESHI! I hate you! I hate you! Slow down, for gods sake slow down! _Auugh!" _

* * *

Winter was slowly falling on demon world. Hiei had been through many a winter before, and could recognize the signs of its icy approach. Fruit was now rotting on the limbs of trees, and leaves were dropping at an alarming rate so that the forest floor was now covered in soggy mulch. The sky was constantly a haze of damp dark red, overcast with the threat of rain. Regardless the weather condition, Hiei walked onward. Animals scattered about the forest desperate for last minute harvest gatherings were sufficient food. Hiei did not stop to cook the meat, instead breaking open the bones and eating the marrow. He would need to be in optimal strength, with no room for fatigue or weakness. He kept his jagan open the entire way, locked on the northern prowl of Demon World where, high in the sky, the Hyouga lay waiting. There was a thousand miles to go yet, and Hiei knew that his journey was far from over. Yet a promise rang in his very bones, forcing him every onward despite his weary feet or growling stomach. He would find Shikei for what she had done to his mother and sister. He would find her, and he would kill her. There would be no other way.

* * *

Mukuro followed Hiei's scent trail with all the perseverance of a deranged blood hound. He walked in a straight line, skirting from treetops to ground so that Mukuro often had to flit high into the canopy to keep following the scent. Along the way, she could not help but notice that corpses of freshly slaughtered animals littered the trail. She would pause in her pursuit, picking up the remains to spot only maggots and fire ants eating the muscle... Only the bone marrow had been taken out. Yet Hiei's scent reeked from the tissue, and Mukuro knew that he'd done the deed. He was powering up, strengthening himself for the battle ahead.

It made her speed up the pursuit, forcing Yukina to climb aboard her back in order to keep up.

They cut straight through the northern edge of Mukuro's old territory, headed for the Mountains of Misery which dominating the horizon line day and night. Mukuro was pressed, nervous at any given moment to hear Hiei screaming out or feel the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as unholy flame cut the trees. Yet she heard nothing. She felt nothing. She saw _nothing. _If it were not for Hiei's scent and scarf, it would have been as if he did not exist in the first place. It troubled Mukuro deeply. The sooner that things returned to the way they were, the better. She would find him, she would murder him, she would help him murder the ice witch, and then they would go home. A good tongue lashing and a few holes to his stomach would teach him not to stray from her again without so much as a warning.

Fucking puny bastard.

Late one afternoon as Mukuro and Yukina begrudgingly made camp after a long and weary day of extensive travel, Mukuro stooped down by a thin mountain stream to wash her neck and face. She was sweaty, and remnants of bone marrow covered her fingers. She licked them, washing them as she paused in thought. Hiei was no fool, and neither was she. He undoubtably knew that she would pursue him. Part of her wondered if he was trying to lead them off course deliberately, if he was running them on a fools errand. Yet at the same time, Yukina confirmed they were on the right path beyond a shadow of a doubt. 'Take the mountains' Yukina had instructed.

Take the mountains indeed. Mukuro could have bit her tongue in spite.

The mountains were crawling with rouges and bandits. Everyone knew that. Hiei had been raised in the mountains by a crew of thieving vagabonds, and Mukuro herself had once plummeted from the rocky heights to escape her crazed father's madness. There was no warmth in the mountains, and hardly any vegetation. No animals lived there save for scrawny goats and snow leopards with massive paws and long thick tails for better balance. Vultures marked the cliff side, cawing menacingly at passers by... and eyes were constantly on the roof of the slope to spot any scouts waiting for foolish travelers.

"Take the mountains." Mukuro seethed under her breath as she washed her sweating armpits and splashed water between her legs, "Take the mountains she swears. How the _fuck _did the girl make it through the mountains the first time? Lucky as shit, you are." Mukuro scowled. Over her shoulder, she spotted Yukina piling up meager firewood, setting down on her knees to spark warmth. Mukuro scrambled to her feet, running over to Yukina's side and kicking the sticks at once. Yukina looked up in shock, her mouth ajar!

"No fire!" Mukuro hissed, "We'll be spotted in a heartbeat, are you insane?!"

"You do not honestly mean to fear bandits." Yukina scoffed, working to gather up her sticks again, "I thought you were made of steel."

"Aye, steel not stone." Mukuro snarled, squatting down so that she and Yukina were at eye level, "I'm not stupid, and neither are you. Only a dumb ass makes a fire that others can see... and those twigs of yours will smoke. We'll be cornered easily. I'm not eager to fight when I can save my energy for the elder of yours."

Yukina flushed, setting the sticks down again in a huff.

"Then what do we do. Freeze?" Yukina asked shrewdly.

"You're an ice maiden. I think you'll live." Mukuro snapped. Yukina rolled her large red eyes with disdain, yet did not argue with the older and more menacing demoness.

* * *

Kuwabara managed to hold on well enough while Yusuke guided Pu downward towards the portal to demon world. Yet as electrical current and spiritual power shifted about him like a turbulent ocean Kuwabara felt he might be sick. There was nothing so unsettling as feeling the very measure of time and space bend around you like a rubber band. The norm of life and society washed away as easily as sand on a beach, and Kuwabara was left with only a few plain simple truths: That he was with friends, that he was determined, and that he was going to puke the minute he got through the portal.

Lightening exploded all around in the gloom. Black, white, blue, red- flashes of color that were unbelievably stark and bright- blinded him and threw him off axis. He felt firm hands on his back, rooting him in place as Pu let out a mighty cry. There was another flash, a strange feeling of electricity jolting his entire body- and they were through!

Kuwabara waisted no time, leaning over the edge as far as he dared and vomiting the contents of his stomach.

"Nice one!" Yusuke crowed, not unkindly.

"Shuttup, Urameshi." Kuwabara groaned. The putrid smell of rotting flesh and smoke filled his nose. He knew they'd arrived in demon world even as he kept his eyes screwed shut. He dare not look, or else risk vomiting again, and so he pressed his face into Yusuke's back. Brusque and manly needs be damned, Kuwabara simply could not keep his head up with Pu winding and wheeling through the air like a roller coaster ride.

He felt himself growing weak and almost fell asleep.

"Guys I'm... not feeling... so good..." Kuwabara mumbled, his head still between Yusuke's shoulder blades.

"Rest yourself!" Kurama urged from behind, his arms wrapped securely about Kuwabara's waist and locking him tightly into place. "We have a long way to go."

"Where do I head, Kurama?" Yusuke shouted over the wind roaring in his ears.

"To the Mountains of Misery!" Kurama shouted back, "To the north! We'll make camp there tonight and start again in the morning. Yukina and Mukuro no doubt went this way as well... though I have no way of knowing where they might be!"

Yusuke did as Kurama bid, and laid his head low to Pu's mighty throat as he steered their path towards the mighty north where the temperature dropped, the population declined, and death ruled supreme.

Demon world was just as Yusuke remembered from so long ago. It was chaotic and yet ordered around a primeval way of life. Human world was about art, education, politics, and pleasure. Demon world was about food, sex, fighting, sleeping, and survival. Yusuke found it oddly pleasurable, and something ancient thrummed happily in his blood. A shiver went down his spine, and his scalp suddenly became incredibly itchy. He scratched his head, only to find that his hair had sprouted into extremely long locks!

"Ah, goddamnit!" Yusuke cursed, scowling at the unpleasant surprise, "Not this shit again! I'm back to lookin' like I've been electrocuted!"

"I confess, I too am feeling the overwhelming urge of my demonic forces." Kurama called out, and Yusuke looked around to find that sure enough Kurama had changed as well. Long gone was his youthful and charismatic friend; in his place the sharp chinned and highly domed brow of Yoko Kurama had taken hold. Those narrow gold eyes were like daggers, glaring at Yusuke unintentionally as a long silver mane whipped fiercely in the high wind. Yusuke gave an impressed nod.

"Howdy." Yusuke made a strange face, unsure of what else to say to Yoko.

Yoko did not look happy, his white garb billowing out around his thin ankles. Clearly this was not his way to travel.

"What?" Yusuke sneered exasperatedly, "If you don't like it jump off. "

Yoko shrugged and promptly jumped.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN IT!" Yusuke screamed, his heart leaping into his throat as he immediately urged Pu to go down! Yet even as he thought he might faint, cry, or throw up, Yoko soared back up into the air with strange moth like wings sprouting from his back. A plant was wrapped firmly about his waist, anchoring him into his odd little craft, and Yoko gave Yusuke a sinister smile. Yusuke let out a noise similar to a distressed infant.

The boys, despite their harrowing journey and awkward descent into demon world, followed Yoko Kurama's word and started their trek in the mountains. As the dark of night fell, visibility decreased into the very real danger that Pu would run headlong into the mountain side. Growing nervous, Yusuke decided to land upon a great summit right in the face of the Mountains of Misery where Pu would have enough room to sleep comfortably. Yoko Kurama plummeted out of the air with speed and grace, landing comfortably on his feet as his moth wings disbanded.

Kuwabara all but slid off of Pu's back, woebegone and looking worse for wear. Concerned for his friend, Yusuke patted Kuwabara awkwardly on the back as he shook like a leaf. He was sweaty and pale, clearly still nauseous. His normally stiff orange hair was plastered to his head as if soaked from the sea. Yusuke felt Kuwabara's forehead, and grew even more concerned to find him burning hot.

"Dude, you're freaking me out." Yusuke dropped down to Kuwabara's side, rubbing him on the upper arm, "What's up? Are you just sick from the flight?"

"Yeah... I ... I guess." Kuwabara mumbled, taking a deep breath, "I really need some water, man."

Yoko Kurama came to Kuwabara's aid, bringing forth a plant with his massive powers that bore strange fruit. Heavy and bulbous, Yoko picked one of the bulbs and slit it's side to reveal a clear liquid bursting from within. Kuwabara took it and drank deep.

"God that's good... what is it?" Kuwabara asked, seemingly instantly relieved.

"A plant poultice. Water is ahead, but we cannot access it tonight. The path is far too dangerous." Yoko looked about, his narrow eyes growing more slanted still as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Something up, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, leaning against Pu for support.

Yoko said nothing, but he became intrigued by an open aired passage in the rock face ahead that wound out of sight.

"... Wait here." Kurama spoke up, prowling ahead through the rock face with silent feet. Yusuke watched him go, crawling up next to Kuwabara for shared warmth against Pu's body.

"Where's he goin?" Kuwabara asked, curious.

"Hell if I know. Drink the rest of that poultice. Maybe he went to scout out what's up ahead." Yusuke tugged at his enormous mass of hair, attempting to find reason in it, "Shit man, look at me... I'm like some kind of freak!"

Kuwabara said nothing, which was out of character given his boyish nature. He continued to drink, pale but no longer shaking.

Yusuke watched Kurama's shadow vanish from sight, and began to silently start count in his mind.

If he got to five hundred and Kurama had not returned, he would follow behind.

* * *

Footsteps.

And then silence.

Mukuro sat bolt upright, keeping quiet as she awoke from troubled sleep into a wary blackness. Yukina was curled up in a ball at her side, fast asleep. The cave was empty, and its opening remained vacant. Still, Mukuro had a wary feeling that she was not alone... and so she began to rise to her feet.

Yukina fretted, awakening and spotting Mukuro's movements.

"Are we leaving so so-so-soooon?" Yukina gave a huge yawn, "We should rest so more."

"Shh." Mukuro gestured for Yukina to be quiet, and the petite ice maiden seemed to gather something wasn't right.

They waited.

They listened.

Mukuro let out a small sigh, figuring that perhaps she'd imagined the footsteps in her paranoia. Turning her back, she rubbed her tender shoulder joint where metal met muscle.

"Never mind." Mukuro grumbled, "Go back to-"

"MUKURO LOOK OUT!"

Yukina's scream of danger had come only seconds too late, and Mukuro whirled around right into the open arms of thirty massive attacker- they were trapped in their cave, blocked in by bandits!


	23. Reunion of the Assholes Part 1

What followed Yukina's late warning was nothing short of slaughter.

Mukuro had no time for fines or powering up. She had no moment to prepare, count, calculate, or decipher. She was left with the bare essentials of demon world, the bread and butter of life among thieves and vagabonds: Kill. Kill them _all. _

The thieves were plentiful but Mukuro was enraged. She leapt forward even as they crashed upon her, and with her mouth open she tore into their flesh like fresh meat. Their screams pierced the air, shrill and weak as she tore off limbs, broke through bones, bathed in blood, and let out howls all her own. She was drenched in red, covered in their lives final essence, and as her enemies began to fall she grew even more empowered.

A spray of red shot Yukina across the breast and face, painting her like a macabre painting. She gagged as blood entered her mouth! Mukuro tore at the biggest thief, climbing up his front like a monkey and biting right into the front of his neck as the thug tried to club her over the head. More blood sprayed through the air, and as the giant fell to the ground the entire cave quaked under the force. The mountain moaned above them, but Mukuro didn't stop, gorging and tearing at flesh till it dangled from her mouth in red ropy strands.

"Charming."

Mukuro's eyes shot up, expecting to find another attacker. A Yoko in white, with long silvery hair-! Mukuro snarled, leaping forward with her claws soaked in blood!

The Yoko was fast, dodging out of the way but catching her by the back of the neck so that she was thrown to the wall! There, pinned against the hard rock, a sudden foray of plants and vines sprouted seemingly from no where and began to entwine around her arms and legs binding them tight! Mukuro broke through the thick vegetation, reaching out and scratching the Yoko across the face so that he hissed in pain! In those few seconds, amber eyes flashed emerald green-

A very familiar emerald green.

Mukuro paused for a split second, staring agog at the Yoko's face... Could it be? Could it _possibly _be?

"... _Kurama?" _Mukuro muttered through a mouth full of blood,

The Yoko reached up with a free land, touching his cheek which bled only slightly. He licked his reddened fingertips, and smiled callously.

"... Surprised, Mukuro?" Kurama paused, pulling back so that the plants entwining Mukuro's legs and arms were freed. "Why should you be... when you left in the dead of night on a hopeless mission. Did you think we'd let you get far with the girl?" Kurama nodded to Yukina. Yukina shivered, rubbing at her breasts and neck where the blood had stained her flesh and clothes.

"How did you find us?" Yukina asked. "And so quickly?"

"Simple." Kurama cracked his neck, a methodical demon move, and looked upon the mass of torn bodies on the floor of the cave, "Genkai told us you'd left along with Hiei. We knew that Hiei would return to the Hyouga... and the only way to the Hyouga is through the Mountains of Misery, and up the Cliff of Insanity. Along with myself, Yusuke and Kuwabara have come to pursue Hiei... and hopefully stop him before he reaches the Hyouga. Our speed can only be accredited to Pu."

Mukuro frowned, taken aback.

"Come again?" Mukuro snapped. "Your speed is accredited to... _shit?" _

Yoko snorted, rubbing his brow with disdain. Even Yukina let out a tiny laugh.

"Yusuke has a spirit animal." Yoko sneered, "Who is name _Pu. _A phoenix of great worth that flew us to mountains."

"A spirit animal." Mukuro snorted, "What else does this kid have? I'm curious."

"A rather testy attitude given that Hiei bolted without a word." Yoko's lip curled at this, "I confess, I too have much to say to my... colleague."

"Don't be angry at him, Kurama. He's only doing what he thinks is right." Yukina urged, attempting to step through the pile of bodies. She tripped on a loose arm, falling into the dirt and blood with a cry of disdain.

Before Mukuro or Yoko could move to pull her out, the noise of two approaching men sent them into wary tension. Mukuro put her fists up, but paused as she recognized the energy coming from one of the men rounding the mountain path. She sensed the Mazoku, and lowered her fists at once.

So it seemed Kurama had not told a falsehood. The others were here... and with a _phoenix _of all creatures.

As the shadows grew smaller on the cave wall, the two finally appeared at its mouth. Yusuke, with hair now down to his knees, and Kuwabara sweating and pale.

"Alas. Caught." Mukuro sneered.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shrieked, horrified to find his love in the middle of a pile of corpses. Without missing a beat, he strode forward through the sludge of blood and limbs, plucking her up and carrying her in his arms back to the mouth of the cave where he set her back down on her feet. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you come get me before you left? Are you alright? Are you hurt?

"I'm so sorry, Kazuma, I had to make a fast decision!" Yukina was distressed, chewing at her lip as she looked up to into Kuwabara's dark slanted eyes. "Hiei gained ground every second that I didn't move... and Mukuro was going too! Mukuro kept me safe!"

"Safe?! You were in a pile of bodies just now!" Kuwabara cried, pointing to the macabre slaughter. "You call that safe?!"

"What would you rather I _didn't _kill them?" Mukuro snapped, exiting the cave into the cool night air, and pulling off her shirt. Bare chested, she wiped her face free of blood and hocked a ball of bloodied spit. She had to clear her nasal passages and throat of blood or it would drive her mad. The pheromones in blood could be many things to demons: tracking scents, power stimulants, war paint, bond breakers and formers... yet they could also be a high without end. Mukuro blew her nose again, desperate to get all the blood out of her system. Grabbing a fist full of dirt, she threw it all over her face to dry up what remained.

Over her shoulder, the conversation was still continuing.

"-Hiei can't have gotten too far, right?" Kuwabara demanded, "We can still stop him while there's time."

"You fuckin' kidding me?" Yusuke balked, "Hiei's faster than all three of us combined. Hell, you've seen how quick he can move. Remember that time he slashed someone seventeen times and you didn't see shit?"

"Hey!" Kuwabara flushed, embarrassed by the slant. "I saw flashes!"

"I was lost after ten." Kurama offered, his Yoko voice oddly gentle. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the menacing summit of the mountain.

"Nah, if you guys ask me, the son of a bitch is gonna beat us all to the top." Yusuke murmured, "Unless we go non stop. Maybe... maybe then. We might get there at the same time."

"We could appeal to his better nature." Kurama added.

"You're full of shit." Mukuro shot this down, rising up to her feet and turning around. She still went without a top, and Kuwabara turned beet red as he saw her naked flesh. The scars lacing across her chest were so severe, he thought he could see heart palpitations through the sunken skin. "Hiei has no _better _nature. He has _one _nature. The nature to survive regardless the obstacles or sacrifices... He cannot be appealed to or reasoned with. You have nothing which you can offer him to sate his hunger for revenge. He will have it, mark my words." Mukuro pointed her finger, and it was with such strange authority that Yusuke felt the entire world bend to its whim. "Hiei will kill the ice elders... and I will help him."

"Doing so would upset the order of the Hyouga and send the glacier crashing to the ground!" Kurama warned. "The elders are infused with sacred magic which keeps the glacier floating in balance. With their deaths, the glacier will _fall _and kill us all!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Kuwabara threw up his hands, confused, "Lemme get this straight. The glacier... _floats?" _

"Yes, Kazuma." Yukina nodded, "Over ten thousand kilometers in the sky. The atmosphere usually conceals it... once you get past the sulfuric layer that keeps the sky red and the ground warm, you enter a very cold white layer where the Hyouga exists. No ice maiden may dare leave the island or be outcasted forever by the community. That's why my mother was tortured. They thought she'd left the island and found a man... which resulted in my brother being born."

"Say no more." Kuwabara flushed again. Between seeing Mukuro's breasts and hearing about the oddities of Hiei's birth Kuwabara thought he might loose his stomach again.

"But there's more you need to hear!" Yukina urged. "My mother _never _left the island because the snow blocked the passage through the Hyouga's mountain range! You have to go through that range in order to reach the slope to demon world... and even then... you have to jump." Yukina flushed, looking down at the ground with sudden change of attitude.

"Jump?" Yusuke spoke up warily. "What do you mean... _jump." _

Yukina shivered.

The others waited.

"Long ago... it is said that there were two demonesses of great power that dominated the land. One was made of fire, the other of ice. The one of fire was a woman of force, full of power and authority. She was intuitive, imaginative, and had great insight into the hearts of all demons. She was law. She was rule... she was the most feared woman in this land... of it is said that on the day of death she comes to judge demons. If she finds weakness and wickedness in their hearts... she consumes them. She is... monstrous... but balance." Yukina sighed, reaching up to touch her breast exactly where her hiroseke stone once lay. "The other demoness was just as powerful and just as dominating... but in different ways. She was apathetic and detached from the evils of demons. It is said that none could stir a reaction from her save from the demoness of fire. That the emotion invoked by the demoness of fire was so swift and so... unbelievably destructive that apathy was best. That it was better for her not to feel. For feeling meant pain and destruction. The demoness of ice was wise and deciding. Her memory of demon world was so vast that nothing escaped her eye. She was psychic... but dark. From her womb, came nothing but death. She had seen too much of it to live life as normal demons do. Some feared _her _more than the demoness of fire. All that looked into her eyes saw despair... and evil. The demoness of fire saw the evil in men... but the demoness of ice saw men... in evil..." Yukina glanced up again, and found that her audience was captivated. Even Kurama, masterful of so many tales, was listening raptly.

"They were lovers." Yukina continued on, "and their partnership was everlasting. Eternal. Yet the demoness of ice grew more and more emotionally vacant, to where she could not be reached at all. The blood in her veins froze, and her heart failed to beat. Enraged and broken hearted, the demoness of fire tried desperately to spark inspiration into the heart of her fallen lover... but to no avail. Taking the frozen heart, the demoness lifted her lover high above the fiery clouds into an astral domain where snow reigned supreme. She encased her lover there... and created the Hyouga as her lovers final sanctuary. As a parting lament, the demoness left a sacred black flame in the heart of the Hyouga and encased the heart of her fallen lover in its protective hold. When she left, she made a portal... and that portal is what you have to jump through in order to leave the Hyouga."

Yukina lowered her eyes once more. "You may think it a story... but it is the myth of creation that our race holds as law. We are the descendants of the ice demoness... We cannot feel, we cannot love, we cannot begin to try." Yukina broke off, shaking her head with clear bitterness. "For if we do... we... well..." Yukina paused, confusion entering her voice. She looked around at her friends. At the man who adored her and treasured her above all others. At the men who'd saved her life time and time again. At the woman who'd fearlessly devoted herself to her brother regardless the consequences.

"Well what." Yusuke offered. "You're here. You're in love. I don't see you destroying anything. Plan on blowing up anytime soon?"

Yukina suppressed a tiny chuckle.

"No." She admitted, smiling despite herself. "I confess the end of the story was always blurry. Just a warning never to love. Ever." Yukina added for emphasis. "My mother never left the Hyouga. She never found the way to _leave _the Hyouga. _I _found the way." Yukina smiled proudly. "It took me over fifty years... but I found the way through the mountains. The portal is real. That's how I got to demon world. That's how I was able to get back to Rui the second time. The other side of the portal is at the very top of this mountain, and that's where Hiei's jagan is leading him. I'm almost certain. Rui swore that Hiei came to her many many years ago, looking for our mother. The only way he could have gotten up was through that portal. So he _must _know how to get through!"

"Wait... hold on..." Kuwabara paused, stroking his chin, "What about the heart in the black flame? Is that part true?"

Yukina pursed her lips, unsure of how to explain the theory within her heart.

"... There is... a thought." Yukina murmured.

"A thought." Kurama repeated dryly, "You mean to say a theory, or another story."

"No, it's a fact." Yukina corrected. "It just... is a highly hated fact."

Kurama was intrigued, and cross his muscled arms across his hardened chest.

"Go on." Kurama drawled.

Yukina sighed, her eyes upon Kazuma as she spoke, "The heart... it's the reason the Hyouga floats. That's what I believe. The elders say that they contain the power, but I don't think that's right. I think the heart is the reason the Hyouga stays in the sky. Maidens are told in their youth to never stray into the labyrinth of the mountain or risk death. But I crossed that mountain a hundred times, a million times!" Yukina added, "And I never found death. My mother did the same... and Rui said- says-" Yukina corrected herself, "That one time, my mother and her found... a black flame."

"In the mountains." Kurama added, "Near the portal?"

"No, on the other side." Yukina admitted, "The portal is opposite the black flame. There might be some hidden meaning behind that, but I don't know what it is. You see, what's really interesting is that nine months after she met that black flame... she gave birth to me... and my brother."

"Aha." Kurama muttered, his jaw open and swaying back and forth as he mulled over this interesting thought. "... And you say that your mother _never _left the Hyouga. You're certain of this?"

"Very certain. If she had, she would have told Rui. Rui and my mother were very close, inseparable-"

"Lovers?"

"I- um..." Yukina flushed bright pink, and fanned at her face as if suddenly hot, "I've never asked."

"But Rui would have known." Kurama continued on, "Hina would have told her."

"Rui says my mother never left the village. Nothing was out of the usual, save for the black flame. They never found it again! I think it... came to my mother." Yukina offered. "That it sought her out. Because she was smart, and she didn't believe the elders."

"To the intelligent comes strife. To the ignorant comes life." Kurama quoted sagely. "So this flame could have resulted in an abnormal pregnancy. Perhaps Hiei is not as detached from the koorime race as we have been led to believe."

"Maybe he's like... the descendant of that fiery demoness!" Kuwabara offered. "Cause that flame was made by her, right?"

"Let's not confuse fact with fiction." Kurama warned. "I have heard tell of a portal on the top of these mountains. If that is where Hiei is traveling to, then that is where we must go."

"Tonight, though?" Kuwabara yawned. "I gotta say, I'm pooped man."

"Why don't we camp in the cav-... oh." Yukina muttered, pursing her lips at the bloody massacre inside her once comfortable den. "Perhaps not."

"Who needs a smelly old cave when you got a smell old bird! Pu!" Yusuke called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. A strange ethereal cry pierced the air, and the hairs on the back of Mukuro's neck stood up at the sound of whooshing air. She looked to the sky, unsure of what she'd see, and as a form of a magnificent bird emerged in the dark red sky Mukuro felt her mouth fall open.

It was just as the Yoko had said, a phoenix. Imperial cobalt blue, with a neck like a swan and a black beak as sharp as it's foot long talons, the great beast beat its wings ferociously till it came to rest on the cave ledge. It shook its head, ruffling its long feathers and clicking its beak contentedly.

"Hey, you cheese puff." Yusuke reached out, touching the bird soothingly. Pu trilled, oddly happy to see the Mazoku. Could it be that he was, indeed, a spirit animal?

"... A spirit animal." Mukuro muttered, slightly wary of approaching further.

"Yeah, he's a good one." Yusuke was proud, stroking Pu's elongated cheek and grinning. "He got us as far as you'd traveled in less than a day. Not bad eh? With him we can ride right to the top of the mountain."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mukuro demanded, "Let us go now!"

"Hell no!" Yusuke snapped, "I get we're on a time crunch, but he's flown all the way from human world. He needs to take a nap. Give him ten, and he'll be good as new... you're not dragging my bird around."

"Damn you humans!" Mukuro cursed, rubbing the bridge of her nose angrily, "And your laziness!"

"Chill out lady, and put your shirt back on." Yusuke added with a grin. Mukuro threw him a dirty look.

* * *

Hiei stood before the Cliff of Insanity, his neck craned as he looked to the summit (for now out of sight).

He had climbed this peak once before... and it had been one of the most challenging tasks of his life.

Shigure's jagan implant had drained him significantly, but it had also provided him with vital clues to his success. Things so often hidden from the eyes were clear as day to the jagan, and hot pulsating white energy at the summit of the cliff told Hiei that a portal was near. He would take that portal straight to the Hyouga mountains. From there, he knew his way back to the koorime castle.

But first, the cliff.

Hiei spared a moment to crack his neck and rub his shoulder joints which ached from the strain of his journey. He'd pushed himself to the point of breaking, spurred on only by the bone marrow he'd managed to eat... and his task had only just now reached its hardest point. If he could _just _make it up this cliff... He could avenge his mother and sister.

They were well worth the climb.

He was no fool. He'd felt the encroaching energies of his companions and teammates since the dawn of the last morning. Mukuro and Yukina had been first, his jagan practically sending out warning bells demanding him to pay attention. They'd come together, no doubt on his tail since the hour that he'd left... they would reach him soon if he didn't push himself through this one last stroke. Then, late in the afternoon as the blood red sun set, Hiei had suddenly felt the energies of his teammates. It seemed that chasers were now being chased as well, and Hiei had heard the telltale cry of the spirit animal Pu. If Yusuke was on the phoenix, Hiei would have to move even faster. No doubt the former detective had come to chide Hiei with his talk of morals and principles.

The arrogant shit. He ought to have killed the brat while he'd had the chance.

"...Fuck me..." Hiei groaned softly, letting his head rest against the cliff of insanity. It was a sheer 90 degree angle drop, with nothing to hold onto for support. It was seven thousand meters to the top, the highest mountain in the entirety of demon world. Countless others had attempted to ascend its summit. Almost all had failed. The precious few who did manage to get up had to deal with getting down even after they managed to climb the mountain.

A large stream cut through the eaten rock of the cliff's summit, crashing over into a massive waterfall some three miles away. It had been in this stream that Hiei had landed as an infant. The waterfall had carried him a good twenty miles away from the summit... and he'd landed in the arms of a band of thieves. He'd climb adjacent to the waterfall, using the eaten rock for its excellent ledges. The slippery rock boded death, but it was the only way to the top. The drier faces of the cliff were flat, and offered no finger holds for eager climbers.

Hiei looked up again at the waterfall, the roar of the pounding waves deafening him.

"... Fuck it." Hiei shrugged, rolling his eyes at his own stale mate. If climbing is what it took, then goddamnit he'd do it.

Grabbing onto the cliff wall, Hiei cracked his neck one final time, and began his final ascent.

* * *

A low fire crackled, despite Mukuro's snarls to the contrary, and the group rested peacefully around her. Pu had become their fortress, wrapping his entire body around them so that they were encased and insulated in his downy feathers. It was rather nice, Mukuro had to admit, and as she stared into the depths of the fire she could not help but feel... slightly... comfortable.

Slightly.

Gold flickered in the dark, and she knew that Yoko Kurama was still up despite his teammates being passed out around him. Yukina and Kuwabara lay side by side, spooning like bedded mates next to Pu's mighty flanks. The Mazoku himself was cradled by Pu's neck, snoozing softly.

Or so it seemed. He could be awake and simply saying nothing.

"... Ice elders. Hidden portals... ancient tales and hearts encased in black fire. All for the sake of a few lies. What madness have we flung ourselves into." Yoko Kurama muttered, his deep baritone voice like silk upon the air. Mukuro did not take her eyes off of the fire, suppressing a tiny yawn.

"Madness, you call it. I consider it quite normal. This... bullshit." Mukuro gestured vaguely, "I go through it every day to keep him with me. To keep him safe."

"You seem content to be drug around."

"I indulge your ridiculous fantasies, nothing more. I could easily leave." Mukuro warned. "I do not stay for this little clusterfuck of a group. I stay for him."

"Why."

Mukuro tilted her head, frowning into the glare of the tiny fire.

"... Because I cannot leave." Mukuro whispered. "I cannot go back to being alone. I cannot. I will not." She added bitterly. "I would rather live one life chasing him than live a thousand without him."

Yoko shook his head at this, as if unimpressed.

"Love is for weak."

"We are all weak." Mukuro warned. "Do not delude yourself into thinking you are unstoppable. That's the first step to death."

Yoko smiled at this, and seemed to recall a memory as he stroked his pointed chin.

"You know, I think you may be right. As I recall I was entirely full of myself back when I was youthful."

"You're entirely full of yourself now." Mukuro added in jest. "You haven't changed a bit."

Yoko chuckled.

"And you, Mukuro? Are you too proud to see your doom?"

"I've already seen it." Mukuro admitted, and she cracked her fingers with idle boredom even as she thought of Hiei's face.

"Where."

"His eyes." Mukuro's voice turned very soft, so much so that Kurama had to strain to hear.

"Oh yes. We've all seen doom there." Kurama agreed. "Long ago, before he held an allegiance to Yusuke, he was a terror to come across. He slaughtered without distinction between enemies and those who got in his way. Blood trained him... like a cloak trailing along the ground."

"I don't mean his prowess. I'm well aware of his vicious streak." Mukuro snapped. "... I mean his kindness which is far worse."

"Ah." Kurama paused, repositioning himself to where he felt more comfortable, "Yes. Yes, I understand you perfectly now. I knew eyes like those once."

"Yoko Kurama... in love?" Mukuro sneered, "Careful or you'll ruin your reputation."

"Nothing left to ruin. I'm a shadow in history now." Kurama's smile turned bitter, and Mukuro waited for him to continue on. He hesitated.

"He could always make me laugh." Kurama admitted, "He was extremely smart. I often required him on my most extreme heists. He was a puzzle solver... a code breaker. He intrigued me constantly."

"Another Yoko?" Mukuro asked, for she knew that most bandits worked in packs like family.

"No. No, he was actually a rather rare demon. A sorcerer." Kurama murmured. "Much like your Kirin."

"What was his name?" Mukuro asked.

For a long while, Kurama was silent, staring into the fire morosely.

"...Kuronue." Kurama murmured. "His name was Kuronue."

"What happened to him." Mukuro asked, slightly wary of the answer.

"A heist went wrong. He was speared repeatedly by bamboo spikes. He used his last energy to save me and push me out of the way. I tried to go back for him, to free him, but by the time I managed to make my way through the thicket... it was too late." Kurama closed his eyes.

Suddenly, in spite of herself, Mukuro felt slightly sorry for the older Yoko. They were about the same age, no doubt... they'd seen more than their fair share of sorrow and pain.

"... Did you avenge him." Mukuro asked. Kurama sneered.

"I slaughtered every last man, woman, and child." Kurama growled. "... But when I was finished, there was one more left. A man from spirit world... a member of the squad. The whole thing had been a ploy. A trap. Kuronue's death, and my supposed revenge. All of it... a trap from spirit world. Clearly I was a threat." Kurama paused, his tone growing darker still. "I was killed. And I fled to human world."

"Revenge often goes wrong. Perhaps that's why I'm really here... to make sure that nothing happens to him."

"Perhaps I was too emotionally invested. Revenge goes better when the murderer is not the victim." Kurama murmured, "Take Hiei for example, and your little potted plant."

"It's not little, the bastard was a fat pig." Mukuro corrected quickly, "And I agree."

"Do you intend to be the one to kill the ice elder then? You have the ability. You are an S-class." Kurama proposed. Mukuro thought it over, wondering what exactly the elder's had up their sleeves. Were they as powerful as some believed, or were they really a bunch of old biddies hidden away in a castle? Would it really take her true power to match and best the elders?

Still, better her than Hiei.

Hiei would be going in blind.

"Perhaps." Mukuro finally answered. "I'll know by the time we get there."

They were silent for a long time, staring into the slowly dwindling fire and watching the horizon for signs of movement. Mukuro's earlier slaughter had scared off a good bit of the bandit population. It might be that the rest of their journey would go without complication. Even if they were intruded upon, the vagabonds would come face to face with an S class, three A classes, and an ice maiden with a chilly disposition.

Mukuro looked up to the sky, to the summit of the Cliff of Insanity which was only fifty miles or so away. Pu could carry them there easily within an hour.

"... Tomorrow we'll meet the summit." Mukuro murmured. "And then... we'll take the portal. As soon as light first rises."

"As soon as light first rises." Kurama agreed, echoing Mukuro's words.

They sat.

They waited.

From beyond the mountain, past the sea, in a land where pain and fear did not exist... the sun slowly began to rise.


	24. Reunion of the Assholes Part 2

_Push for it. _

His fingers were numb, swollen and sore. Blood wept openly from under his fingernails, and sweat drenched his trembling arms and legs.

_Reach for it. _

The wind whipped at his back, blowing his cloak about his knees and ankles in a fierce gale. He was higher now than any imposing structure besides the Cliff of Insanity, and now with no trees or hills to take away from the tempest it blew hot and hard.

_Don't look down. _

The heights to which he'd climbed through the night were dizzying, and Hiei knew that if he looked down now he'd surely fall from shock. Every muscle, every bone, every fiber of his being was now strained to the breaking point. And yet-

This was what separated the boys from the men.

This was what divided the winners and the losers.

He would win.

He would climb.

Hiei paused in his ascent, sweat trickling from his forehead to his mouth. He tasted the salt that lay there with his dry tongue, longing desperately for water and rest. His legs quaked beneath him, but he held stoically on. Letting his head touch the rock, he closed his eyes and panted as he desperately tried to regain his nerve.

_Push for it... reach for it... climb. _

* * *

_ A dark form above him, wreathed in blue moonlight. Long hair, like the fronds of a willow tree, touching his tubby tummy as he wriggled in slight distress. His pudgy hands were balled into tight fists, strong for their infantile age. _

_ Long fingers, dainty and yet strong. _

_ She touched his face, tapping the tip of his nose and smiling down at him. _

_ Hiei looked up into the face of his mother, his little chest rising and falling haggardly as he attempted to reach her and touch her back. _

* * *

"GYAA!"

Hiei gasped awake from his hallucination to find that his hold on the rock wall had slackened! He fell away, and scrambled desperately for another hold so that he barely hung on by one strained and withered hand!

Gasping, eyes wide with horror of what could have almost been, Hiei looked up to the top of the summit which was only a few yards away.

He had almost sacrificed everything for a _fucking _hallucination that was probably nothing more than a myth. He could _kick _himself.

Determined and angered, Hiei swung up his other hand and managed to stabilize his hold on the rock wall. He pushed forward once more, urging himself onward and upward, one straining hand after the other! His teeth gritted into an iron lock, his brow furrowed into a dark strain, Hiei hissed out each breath as he pushed and pushed, desperate to reach the final top if only to end his suffering and anguish-!

A boulders angular edge met his grasp, and Hiei's eyes widened once more in blatant shock.

He'd done it.

Looking up again, Hiei's eyes only met bright red sky as the sun topped the valley and day broke forth. His strength almost gone, he gave one final burst to swing his weary leg up over the ledge!

He rolled, he fell flat onto his back-... and sank immediately into a black sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

They rose at the same time, which was rather profound since none of them had planned it. Yusuke stretched, punching and kicking at the air to loosen up his limbs as Yukina fetched nearby plants and made breakfast for them all. On a feast of greens and torn meat from Yusuke's ramen shop, everyone attempted to wake them selves. The kale was bitter, but its nutrients were filling, and Mukuro spat out green cud as she heaved herself up onto Pu's mighty back. The others were slower to act, but finally after long hesitation as Kuwabara stretched his legs and Kurama stowed a few new seeds into his wild mane of silver hair, all five journeyers mounted their steed.

"Alright, Pu!" Yusuke sat at the head of the group, with Mukuro right behind him. Kurama was behind her, with Yukina sitting comfortably between Kuwabara's large thighs. "Let's get the hell out of this place!"

Pu ruffled his feathers, stretched his wings, and with a jolt that shook the ground he rose up into the sky!

Mukuro gasped in spite of herself, grabbing tight onto the beasts feathers and praying she would not slip as air flew past her in a tirade of light and power. Pu climbed into the fiery sky, red light making his blue feathers look slightly purple. The Cliff of Insanity was dead ahead, and as they rose up even higher to the point of atmospheric change Mukuro swore she felt an electrical charge pass through her arm. It nearly shorted, and she cursed as one of her wires popped.

"Down!" Mukuro snarled. "Take the beast down, my arm will smoke if we go through the atmosphere!"

"Down, Pu!" Yusuke commanded at once, and Pu lowered himself only slightly. Mukuro breathed out a sigh of relief. They soared through the sky, headed for the cliff, and Mukuro squinted her gaze desperately trying to spot Hiei through the massive wall of gray. Nothing gave way to his presence, not even a hint, and Mukuro flushed at the thought of him in peril.

They had to reach the summit, and soon.

"Take this beast as fast as it can go! Hiei might be in danger!" Mukuro commanded. Yusuke kicked Pu's sides and the bird sped forward like a bullet through the clouds.

It took them just short of an hour to reach the Cliff of Insanity, and as the waterfall finally came into view the hiss of the falls reached their ears. Up close, it was deafening, but from high in the sky it was a mere trickle of force that attempted to shape the earth. There was no sign of Hiei ascending the cliff, and Mukuro felt her heart beat faster as Pu slowly ascended higher and higher, heading for the very top.

"Holy shit this thing is high!" Kuwabara cried out, "You mean to tell me Hiei climbed it?!"

"He had to, to reach the top!" Kurama agreed. "If he's not there, he's either gone on ahead or is still near the bottom. Yet I swear I can feel his energy nearby!"

For a moment, there was only mist and steam from the river clouding their view, and Mukuro feared the worst momentarily as they slowly came to see the ground. Yet, even as she felt bile rise in her throat, she spotted a fallen form on the edge of the cliff, wrapped in a black cloak.

"HIEI!" Mukuro screamed, and before Yusuke could halt her she slid right off the beast's back! Plummeting to earth, she braced herself for impact and slammed into the ground feet first. The earth cracked beneath her, but she'd caught herself well, and with a burst of energy rose up to run straight to Hiei's side.

She crashed there, her pants instantly soaking with mud from the banks of the raging waterfall.

"Hiei!" Mukuro grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking his hard. His head lolled on his neck, but he remained otherwise motionless.

Mukuro took a shuddering breath.

Pu soared to earth, dropping down and letting his wings rest as the rest of his passengers quickly dismounted. Mukuro was heedless of them, with eyes only for Hiei as she reached out and gently touched his face... his pale and sweaty face. His fingers looked mutilated from the struggle of the ascent, and she could see his muscles twitching from the stress. Ghosting over his skin, she felt powerless as she ran her hands over his strained arms.

"...Fucking _shit." _Mukuro cursed, pinching her eyes closed as she took deep breathes. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"Mukuro, is that him?!"

The others had come, she could feel them approach under foot.

"Is he okay?" Kuwabara sounded very nervous indeed.

"Hiei!" Yukina dropped to her knees next to Mukuro, reaching out to touch his swollen and bloody fingers.

"Stop it." Mukuro snapped quietly, brushing the girl away. Yukina caught Mukuro's eyes, confused and slightly hurt.

"He's hurt." Yukina said reproachfully, "I need to heal my brother."

"Go set up camp." Mukuro brushed her away for a second time, "And leave me alone with him."

"But-"

"I said leave!" Mukuro screamed, her one good eye popping maddeningly as she felt her restraint break.

Yukina quailed at once, the blood draining from her face in fright.

Slowly, silently, she rose back up to her feet and retreated.

They all retreated.

Mukuro closed her eyes again, her head falling as she felt her breath come harder and faster. Her emotions were out of control, full of hate and fear for the future and the past- she let out a small noise like a strangled animal.

"... It was so easy for me." Mukuro's voice was a strained whisper. "It was so easy... to take out Chiko, and bring him back to me as a plant. Why... why couldn't it be easy for you?"

Hiei did not answer.

"I want it to be easy." Mukuro felt her face crumple. To hide the weakness, she hid her face behind her robotic hand. "... I want it to be over. I want to us to go home. Why can't we go home, Hiei."

Mukuro opened her bleary eye, feeling the wetness that lingered there at the corner.

Nothing would come of her being emotional and unproductive.

Hiei needed to be healed, and she would have to do it promptly.

There would be time for strife later. For now, she would bury her pain in her attempts to rouse Hiei back to the land of the living.

And when he awoke, god help him. She'd ream his ass.

* * *

_Soft bedding unhand... and the smell of booze. Hiei felt warm and heavy, at ease with the world for the first time in what felt like years. As he opened his eyes with lazy comfort, he saw that he was back in centipede. He was home, and he was in Mukuro's bed. Curious, he looked to his right and was pleased to find that she laid next to him. _

_ "...I've lost my fucking mind." Hiei greeted her with his usual air, "...Haven't I." _

_ "Climbing the cliff was necessary." Mukuro disagreed, her violet eye shining even in the dark, "I'm proud of you. You did a wonderful job. I took Pu all the way up. I could never have managed such a feat. Are you tired?" _

_ "A bit." Hiei admitted, reaching out to touch her warm and supple skin. It was laced with scars and made him feel even more at ease than before. "How did you find me." _

_ "How did I find you." Mukuro repeated his question with a small sneer, "How do I always find you." She touched his own face in return, and he closed his eyes to turn his mouth into the palm of her hand. He kissed its fleshy mound, seeking the warmth that it held. _

_ "I'm dreaming." Hiei realized it as he spoke, opening his eyes to look again at Mukuro. "Aren't I." _

_ "Yes." Mukuro nodded. "But I'm here, and you're here. Quit fucking with the logic and let it happen." _

_ "I need to wake up and go onward." Hiei grumbled. "Though I wish I could stay here with you." _

_ Mukuro said nothing for a moment, simply letting her hand roam about his face. It was mapped into her memory; every sharp curve, every sting of stubble. The covers were warm, the lights were dim... anything was possible when she was near. _

_ "I never could have taken Chiko on my own." Mukuro said, "Because Chiko held a place of emotional pain inside of my heart. You can't take Shikei on your own. Don't try." _

_ "Don't tell me what to do." _

_ "I've always told you what to do and you've always done it. Get the fuck used to it." _

_ Hiei fell quiet, pondering. _

_ Would he freeze up when they finally met? Or would his strike fall true, and slay the bitch once and for all. _

_ "You cannot take her on your own." Mukuro warned again. "Don't try, Hiei. You'll be the one to feel the sword if you do." _

_ "I do not fear a sword, nor death." Hiei snapped. "As you well know." _

_ "Yes." Mukuro's voice turned slightly bitter as she spoke, her hand still upon his cheek. She stroked his jaw, turning his head so that he would have no choice but to look at her, "And every stroke runs me through like a spear. How could it not, when you're in my very soul?" _

_ They stared at one another, and Hiei felt ashamed. _

_ This woman, vile and impudent though she might be, was the closest thing he'd ever had to a lover and friend. A best friend, even. To her and her alone, he could share what was truly on his mind without feeling foolish or prideful... _

_ That violet eye stared into his heart, and did not flinch. _

_ "Would it have been better if we'd never met?" Hiei said, the words burning in his throat, "That we wouldn't have to feel this pain every time we pursue our path?" _

_ "Oh no..." Mukuro smiled, "the pain of never knowing you was far worse than the pain of loving you." _

_ Hiei smiled. _

* * *

Something was warming his entire left side.

His legs felt like lead, heavy against the soft earth. He could smell the strange scent of cooking meat and rice steam; the sound of muffled talking filled drifted through his ears with lazy contentment. His head was in someone's lap, and fingers were stroking his stiff hair.

Metal fingers.

He could smell blood, and that hard tang of iron.

_Mukuro. _

He opened his eyes... and there she was.

From below, deep shadows were plunged onto the curve of her neck and ear as firelight from somewhere to his left cast a warm glow onto her sharp cheek and nose. She was looking down at him, her violet eye shimmering with an odd lilac glow in the light. She momentarily paused in stroking his hair, realizing that he had awoken under her ministrations. Beautiful and undeniably dangerous, he could stare at her forever in this moment. He did not know how she had found him, or where they might be. He did not know how much time had passed since he'd passed out on the ledge, or who was in their party. Yet he knew that she _had _found him, that time _had _passed, and that there _was _a party.

He was content for the moment.

"Fucking moron." Her first words were quiet and cold. "Who were you trying to impress."

"I don't think Hiei likes impressing people. He'd probably rather be left alone." Came the deep and clumsy voice of Kuwabara from afar. "I mean, he figured he had to climb. So he climbed."

"Shit, better than I could do." Was the dark and snide response of Yusuke Urameshi. So the two nitwits were here indeed... Hiei's keen senses at the start of the climb had not been false. "Did you see how high up he had to go? Looked like one of grandma's training courses. Cept, he didn't have her _punching him in the gut _while he did it." Yusuke added, clearly still sore from the incident though it had transpired long ago. "Damn am I glad that I don't have to do those runs anymore."

"It made you into a tougher fighter." Kurama's voice was next, yet it was deeper and full of brass tones. Hiei knew instantaneously that Kurama had shifted from his human form of Shuichi Minamino to the demonic form of Yoko Kurama. He was glad for his companion, believing that Kurama's true demonic form was the form that he ought to inhabit. Living in human world almost constantly had nearly divided Kurama from his demon heritage, which Hiei felt was a damn crime considering that Kurama was one of the greatest demon's he'd known in his life. "Her hard edge enabled you to beat Toguro and hold your ground with Sensui."

"Yeah that's true." Yusuke admitted.

"Man, when's he gonna wake up?" Yusuke asked, sounding very bored indeed "It's friggin midnight! We've been stuck here all day. Why can't we go on ahead and just let Kuwabara carry him?"

Past Mukuro's head, Hiei could now see blackest crimson skies and realized that he'd been asleep for far too long. How much precious time had been lost to his weakness? Damn him! Hiei groaned at himself, attempting to move his arms though they felt as heavy as an iron beam. The noise alerted the group, and suddenly the chittering conversation ran dry.

"He _is _awake." Mukuro snapped. "As weak as a bug to be squashed. I ought to kill him now and do the world a favor."

"Shuttup, bitch." Hiei managed to get out, his mouth dry and cracked without saliva, "Your voice... is heinous."

There was a sound of scrambling, and suddenly someone else clouded Hiei's muggy vision. A beautiful girl with sea foam hair- Yukina. She looked pale and fretful, her skin unnaturally clammy as she reached out to touch Hiei's bruised and bloody hands. The sound of energy hitting the air became a high hum, and Hiei felt the throbbing pain in his stiff joints begin to ease.

"Leave it." Hiei tried to say, "It's not worth-"

"Be quiet Hiei." Yukina snapped, "I'm angry at you."

Hiei blanched, an expression of shock wiping the look of pain right off his face. It must have been a sight to see, for even Mukuro was taken aback by the blank stare that Hiei gave his twin.

"Can't say you don't deserve it." Mukuro added, "Running off like a chicken shit without even saying goodbye."

Hiei just continued to stare at Yukina, flabbergasted.

Yukina finished one hand, reaching out to take the other, but Hiei pulled away and slowly attempted to sit up. It was an extraordinary effort, and he wheezed in pain as his feet and right hand throbbed. His left hand was fine, and Hiei snatched up his right hand with it so as to heal his wounds himself.

Yukina just sat and watched, her face still taut with irritation.

"... You should not have left without me." Yukina spoke up quietly, clearly upset. "You should have told me where you were going."

"You should not have come." Hiei retorted, flushing with embarrassed heat, "You are a commodity I cannot risk against Shikei, she will attempt to keep you in the Hyouga if she can. You are in the most danger, here."

"Shikei could not keep me if she had all the strength in the land." Yukina said, flustered as she tried to take Hiei's right hand. Hiei snatched it away, and a strange tug of war commenced as the siblings bickered over who would heal the wounded limb.

They did not know it, but they were the subject of much staring as the entire camp watched their rare squabble.

Hiei gasped as one of his fingers twitched violently, and Yukina used the opportunity to clasp the bloodied digit in her own. She commenced healing at once, and Hiei looked away with a huff.

"... Shikei could never keep me." Yukina repeated more quietly, "Give me a little more credit, Hiei. I am not entirely useless."

"I never called you useless." Hiei gruffed. "Do not put words in my mouth."

"Do you so fear me stumbling that you would rather me never walk?" The hypothetical question stung a little, and Hiei flinched as Yukina squeezed his newly healed hand with slight pressure. Pulling his hand away, Hiei let out an exasperated groan as he bent over to rub his tender and swollen feet. He hissed with pain, wondering how walking would feel come morning. No doubt like hellfire- though he deserved as much for climbing the Cliff of Insanity.

"I can heal those too." Yukina began at once, reaching out with the intent to remove his boots. Hiei pulled his feet back at once with a groan of pain, angry at himself as he tried to get away from his sister. He toppled over as Yukina thrust herself upon him, grabbing his boot and tugging hard so that he yowled like an angry mountain cat!

"Oh god, man, that stench!" Yusuke moaned, covering his nose with disgust, "Dude are those your _shoes?!" _

"It's like the boys locker room! Except worse!" Kuwabara added, making a face of disgust and sticking out his tongue.

Hiei flushed, but Yukina didn't seem to care as she gently deciphered each of his toes with her healing hands.

"You need new boots. When we get back to the ningenkai we'll buy you a pair." Yukina cut across Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jibes as Kurama and Mukuro looked on with small interest.

"I fear you'll find him inhospitable to the idea." Yoko Kurama chuckled, raising one silvery eyebrow, "I've found in past that attempting to dress him can be practically impossible."

"Because you dress like a fucking freak!" Hiei snarled, "Sashes and sweaters, your entire closet looks like a drag queen's fantasy!"

"I'm surprised you know what a drag queen is, Hiei. Care to add to that explanation?" Kurama smirked, so that Hiei let out another scowl.

Yusuke howled with laughter, slapping his knee. Behind him, Pu trilled with slight delight. "He's got a point, Kurama!" Yusuke laughed, "You can dress like a dork sometimes!"

"Yeah remember that yellow sweater and boy shorts he put Hiei in one time?" Kuwabara added, "He looked like a little kid!" He burst into peels of laughter, and Hiei flushed even darker at the horrendous memory.

"You wore a yellow sweater?" Mukuro broke in, grinning from ear to mechanical ear.

"_Shuttup!" _Hiei spat, keen not to have Mukuro let in on such a ridiculous and pathetic notion. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Keep still!" Yukina cut across, still attempting to heal Hiei's feet even as he struggled with the rest of their crew. Hiei nearly threw her a dirty look, but remembered his love for her and instead put his head in his hands. He let out an exhausted sigh, wishing he could fall back asleep. After a while the laughter died down and silence overtook the group once more.

Crickets serenaded, and a few small animals scuttled through the brush. The delight of being so high up was that there were no more thieves or bandits to plot their murder. At ease, they were able to relax without the wary suspicion of being watched. The top of the mountain was bare and rough, but also calm and above the wind. The view to the heavens was superb, and as the night passed on the group watched comets sail across the starry fields from time to time. Hiei nearly fell asleep as Yukina slowly eased away the pain of his throbbing feet. As soon as she was done, Yukina rose up to fetch water from the river.

"Better?" Mukuro spoke up.

"Yes." Hiei admitted begrudgingly, his voice muffled by his arms. Sitting up, he wiped moisture away from his face to look around at his feet. They appeared normal at first glance, yet as he flexed his tools he felt slight stiffness in his joints. It seemed that Yukina could only do so much. No matter... a good walk would return them to normal, and at least they were no longer throbbing. Yusuke and Kuwabara had drifted off into peaceful slumber, with Pu at their backs for warmth. Kurama was still awake, staring into the fire with a far away look in his eyes. Hiei wondered what his friend was thinking about.

Yukina returned with Hiei's boots in tow, and set them by the fire. Hiei wrinkled his nose at the soggy black leather as she sat back down with a weary sigh.

"Did you... wash my shoes?" Hiei asked, confused.

"Nicer than me, I'd have set the damn things on fire." Mukuro snorted softly. Yukina gently prodded the boots closer to the flame and fanned it a little to help the blaze.

"Water will help the leather age better." Yukina explained. "If it's stiffer, it will have a better sole for walking."

"... Thank you." Hiei mumbled, watching his sister for signs of a reply. In the firelight, looking forlorn, Yukina was as much of an angel as ever. Few could fully comprehend the bond shared between one; one not only of sibling compassion but of twin connection. She was the dialectic response to his existence... the only way that the universe could work itself out. Yukina let out a silent yawn, stifling her mouth with a petite hand.

"... Go to sleep." Hiei murmured. "You're tired."

"I am." Yukina agreed. "And I ought to. But I find I can't... My mind is... full."

Hiei knew exactly how she felt.

"Often the mind can become a complex maze of emotion and fact... paranoia and hope..." Kurama spoke up, throwing a few dry twigs onto the fire as he spoke, "There are few cures for the ailment every man suffers. We must find menial pleasure in simply being. Some have hobbies, some have loves... some have sleep. If we cannot have one, we can have another."

Yukina smiled.

"Kurama, why is it that you know the answer to everything?" Yukina asked, a playful grin upon her rosy lips. Kurama smirked, though there was no pleasure in his face.

"I have seen much. Too much. Perhaps I am... trying to spare you from having to see what I have had to see." Kurama threw a final twig on the fire, and relaxed against the withered stump of a tree. Yukina's smile slipped away.

"I've seen... mothers torn from their children. Husbands from their wives. I've watched entire villages go up in smoke. I watched the life drain from someone's innocent eyes. I've seen children be born... only to die minutes later because they were too weak..." Kurama paused, "I've endured pain beyond imagining, pain that made me long for death though death would never come. I've faced obstacles that turned me into a fool only to later find that the answer was right in front of my face. I've read a million books and by the time I die I'll have read a million more. I've seen a lot of things. So I know a lot of things." Kurama paused. "It's my punishment."

"No man is without his scars." Hiei spoke up after a moment of hesitant silence, "And if he was he would be a shallow soul."

Kurama smiled.

"I remember you saying that to me a long time ago." Kurama chuckled. "Is that the only wise phrase you know."

"Here's another one." Hiei grumbled, "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep before I _make _you shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"Ever the eloquent speaker."

"I will kill you."

* * *

The blissful blackness of sleep could cure many ails. Kurama was right to suggest as much. Yet there was one small glitch to sleeping like the dead, and that involved being woken rather rudely like shouting friends.

"-Dude, _come on! _You're worse that Urameshi!"

Hiei was being shaken as if his attacker was searching for loose gold in his pockets. Jiggled mercilessly out of his doze, Hiei made noises like a scattered animal and blinked awake with a gasp. Reacting instinctivly to the blinding light and assaulting force, Hiei punched Kuwabara hard in the jaw. Kuwabara instantly recoiled as Hiei stared at his comrade in a daze, amazed to find it morning if not mid noon. The others were long gone, their fire was kicked out, and even Pu was out of sight. Hiei scrambled to his feet, instantly wanting to find the others, and glared at Kuwabara as his taller friend rubbed his jaw with a wince.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hiei snarled. "Where are the others?! Where is Yukina?!"

"Damn man, you throw a mean punch." Kuwabara grumbled, getting back up to his feet and dusting dirt off the backside of his jeans, "You always wake up in a bad mood?"

"I do when people _shake me out!" _Hiei spat, running his fingers through his hair and pursing his lips. "Where is everyone anyway?!"

"You're such a crab. I oughta start callin' you that instead of shrimp!" Kuwabara added with jest, "The others are up ahead, we all woke up before you and let you sleep cause you climbed that crazy cliff yesterday. Here I was thinkin' you'd thank me for it." Kuwabara grumbled, looking none too pleased. "Hell it took me long enough to wake you! I've been shakin' you for about five minutes. You wouldn't wake up! Heck I thought you'd gone and died in your sleep; killed by a fart or something. A bad wind looked like it would wipe you out last night."

Hiei scoffed, not in the mood for the human's antics.

"Ah forget it." Kuwabara threw a hand in the air, "Dude, the reason I woke you up so hard was because I found something bad. I had to come get you! You're not gonna believe what I found. The others haven't seen it yet. We can't let Yukina see it for sure!"

"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded, stepping closer so as to avoid shouting. "Where are the others and what did you see."

"They're up around the bend washing in the river. Mukuro's been killin' squirrels and stuff for us to eat later. I think Yukina's trying to load up cause she says there's hardly any food in the Hyouga. I went for a jog and... well..." Kuwabara bowed his head. "I heard this noise... and I investigated." His voice grew quieter still.

"What noise." Hiei's asked.

"... Flies." Kuwabara stated. His voice was blank.

For a moment, Hiei merely stared with wary alarm at Kuwabara's void expression. There was an odd look in his eye, as if he'd seen something frightening. Given all that Kuwabara had already seen in his life, Hiei was certain that something to bring such a fear in his heart was no laughing matter.

"Lead me." Hiei ordered, and Kuwabara started off at once.

They strode side by side, two men of many differences. The morning air was crisp and dry at such elevations. An abundance of small creatures plagued the ground, and Hiei heard far off shouts as Mukuro bagged yet another animal for her kill. Yet as they followed the stream north the animals began to decline in numbers. Hiei paused, smelling something foul.

"You smell it?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei stared at his taller friend quizzically.

"... Yes." Hiei finally agreed. "But what exactly _am _I smelling."

Kuwabara did not answer, merely taking him by the shoulder and steering him along the northern bend in the river. The flow of the stream came around a great curve that had eroded into a steep decline over time so that the two men had to climb over smooth rocks as they pursued the stream. Hiei began to hear a strange noise, like thousands of flies, and paused as he listened for other sounds.

"Yeah, I heard it to." Kuwabara explained, looking out over the river's course. They had one more curve to go. "... I wanted to see what it was. So I... kept walking.. and..."

Kuwabara did not go on.

Hiei moved forward and Kuwabara followed, now taking the following role so that Hiei was in front as they marched up river. The strong odor was becoming offensive, and Hiei put a hand over his small nose as he nearly tripped over a protruding rock from the river. The noise was getting louder, and Hiei was almost certain now that it was flies as he finally reached the second river bend. Before he could turn, Kuwabara grabbed him hard by the arm so that he came to a sudden halt. Looking around quizzically, Hiei was surprised to find the fear upon Kuwabara's face.

"...I... You and Yukina are... twins so you both... came from the Hyouga." Kuwabara swallowed as if nervous, "So maybe you knew some folks up there?"

"One." Hiei grumbled. "Why."

"... I'm sorry." Kuwabara mumbled, looking deeply ashamed.

Hiei stared, agog.

"Why are you sorry?" Hiei asked warily.

Kuwabara didn't answer, and even turned his face away as if he could not bear to look Hiei in the eye.

Hiei was becoming more paranoid by the minute. Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled his arm out of Kuwabara's grip and stormed around the river bend.

He shuddered to a halt, his shoes full of water and his mouth open in horror.

His chest fell short of breath, a sudden cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

What met his eyes was a sight that he could hardly believe and yet could not deny. Rage, disgust, disbelief, and even fear flew through his mind as he looked away.

He could not hold his stomach, and vomited into the dry bush with a heaving gasp.

"I'm so sorry." Kuwabara blurted out, "I didn't know how to say it, I didn't even know what I was lookin' at! I just- I just realized they all looked like Yukina so they had to be koorime! I don't know how this happened man, I don't know who to blame! I don't want Yukina to see, she _knew _these people."

"I know, I know." Hiei gasped, throwing a hand to silence Kuwabara, "Quit blabbering, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked at once. "I mean- I'm freaking out and I've never even seen another koorime."

"I said I'm fine." Hiei snarled, straightening up. Kuwabara was cowed into silence, waiting for Hiei to speak again. Yet Hiei had no words, and instead swished saliva around in his mouth to spit out more bile in the bush. His heart was still pounding, and Hiei rubbed his chest as he turned back around to look at the sight which had so disgusted him.

It disgusted him still. It always would.

"... Fucking fools." Hiei cursed.

A mound ten feet high stood before them both, swarming with flies and decaying into grotesque mold underneath the glaring sun. It was composed entirely out of bodies. All women. All koorime.

They had fallen to their deaths, clearly in mass numbers, and now rotted together in a terrible heap.

The ages were spread. Some were children, a few were infants, but most were adults. Their kimonos were bleached from the weather, their skin was tinged blue, green, and black from decay. Their lifeless expressions were ones of horror, detailing their last minutes to be ones of panic and fear.

Whether they had been pushed over, or whether they had simply jumped to their deaths in a suicidal spree, Hiei would never know. Yet it was clear the entire village-

The _entire _village...?

"_Shit!" _Hiei gasped, sprinting forward and mounting the pile of dead bodies.

"Woah, woah, dude you can't just- Hiei for the sake of all that's decent and holy come back down! You can't climb them like a tree, _they're people!" _

"Help me!" Hiei snarled, "Look for a woman with dark blue- oh for fucks sake." Hiei groaned atop the pile, putting an arm over his eyes. "You wouldn't know Rui from any other of these women."

"Who?"

"Don't question me!" Hiei snapped, his humor gone as his heart pounded again. "Get the fuck back to the group. Tell them- tell them we're taking the forest trail. Tell them we're not following the stream! Do _not _let Yukina see this! Do you understand me!?"

"Yeah, but-!"

"Then go!" Hiei hissed, "Go before she comes looking!"

"Ah _damn!" _Kuwabara cursed, throwing his hands up in the air. He took off at once, peeling back around the corner and slipping in the stream so that he was covered with slime and small rocks. Cursing again, Kuwabara scrambled back to his feet and disappeared from sight. Hiei wasted no more time, digging through the bodies in a fever as he desperately tried to find Rui. He prayed she would not be there, suddenly realizing just how fond he was of the woman even though she'd been the one toss him. Frankly, Rui was the last living connection that Hiei had to his mother.

And in a way... she reminded him of his mother.

"-_No, no, no! It's nothing like that! Please, Yukina-san!" _

_ "I can see the fear in your eyes, Kazuma! If you won't tell me the truth then I'll find it out for myself!" _

Hiei practically gagged on his tongue, jumping to spare time and crashing in a heap at the bottom of the body pile right on top of one koorime who was so degraded and decayed that she no longer had discernible features. Smelling like a corpse, Hiei fled to the river to attempt to wash the smell from himself- but it was no use! Yukina would know, Yukina would smell... Yukina would see!

Desperate to stop her, Hiei charged up the river, only to run head first into Yukina herself just as she came around the bend!

"What- Hiei!" Yukina cried in alarm, "I thought you were sleeping, what are you doing? Why do you smell like a corpse?" She paused, as if confused. "... What is that I hear?"

"Yukina!" Hiei grabbed his sister just as she made to move forward, holding her back with both hands before she could see the pile. Yukina spluttered, a little angry, looking up into his eyes. She panted in his arms.

"... There is fear in your eyes as well." Yukina murmured. "What are you afraid for me to see, brother?"

Hiei looked down, ashamed for his sisters worry, and saw that southward bound the other three of their company had come running after Yukina. Yusuke and Kurama both had their pants legs rolled up to the knees, clearly having been in the process of catching fish. Mukuro was beside them, concerned and fretful with a rucksack full of game over her shoulder.

Kuwabara was just behind Yukina, panting with his hands on his knees. He'd frightened her, and she'd come calling. He should have known better.

He looked back down at Yukina.

The fear in his eyes had transfered to her, and now she was afraid too.

"...Will you not tell me the truth?" Yukina asked. "Will you not tell you twin the truth?"

Hiei bowed his head, his nose accidentally brushing Yukina's.

"... Something has happened in the Hyouga. The community jumped. Or fell. Or was pushed." Hiei muttered, "There's a massive pile of... rotting bodies around the corner. About nearly ten feet high. It's got to be the entire village, or close to it."

Yukina gasped, covering her open mouth with a hand.

"I can't find Rui." Hiei admitted. "But I'm looking for her."

"They... _jumped?" _Yukina whispered. "You mean, they all jumped from the ledge?"

Hiei shrugged, unsure of what to say to his sister in such a horrific moment.

She looked away, clutching her heart and looking exhausted by the new burden she had to bear.

"You can't find Rui, you say." Yukina murmured softly, "Maybe Rui is still alive?"

"I doubt she'd jump." Hiei muttered, rubbing Yukina's neck in a comforting way. "She's not a fool like the others."

"... I don't want to see." Yukina shuddered, breaking away from Hiei and stumbling across the rock, "Wash off, you smell horrible. I'm... going to... sit down for a while."

She trudge through the river, her lower kimono soaking in the frigid water. She clutched at her open sleeves, her hair blowing in the wind as she toiled away. It was as if her personality had fled, chased away like a frightened bird by the terrible news that she'd been forced to hear. Yukina had survived endless agony at the hands of greedy men; had endured nights of unending sorrow filled with painful heartbeats and cold beds... Perhaps this would in time simply become another rock in her satchel- another gem to drip down her cheek.

Home had been ravaged, and the hyouga no longer fit the term.

If Yukina and Hiei were honest with each other, it never had to begin with.

Hiei watched her walk away, hung his head in defeat. He had failed to protect her once again.

Mukuro surged forward through the water, making her way up onto the bank for easier traveling as she greeted Hiei and sniffed the air. She grimaced.

"Shit, the girl was right it _does _stink." Mukuro muttered. She peered around the bend in the river, catching sight of the massive body pile, "Oh hey! Look at that! Not every day you see a genocide on that scale..." Mukuro drew away, looking upon Hiei with soft compassion. "Troubled by it?"

"...No." Hiei admitted. "They were all a bunch of dumb fools. I'm just thinking about Rui."

"Your mother's friend? The one that had to toss you?" Mukuro asked. Hiei nodded, and Mukuro tied a secure knot in the neck of her ruck sack before setting it down on the ground and venturing around the bend once more. "Then lets go find her... or not."

"You're not seriously digging through that pile?!" Kuwabara gagged at the thought. Mukuro rolled her eyes, finding the delicate nature of human beings rather irritating in moments of hard work to be done.

"Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend." Mukuro grumbled. "Hiei and I can handle this. This isn't our first body pile and it won't be our last."

"Jesus you people are all crazy! Wait!" Kuwabara cried out, for Yusuke and Kurama had pushed past him as they waded through the river, "Wait, not you guys too? You can't go digging through that crap! You'll get diseases! You'll get a plague or something! Or like... Lyme disease! Or Meningitis or _something!" _

Kurama chuckled at this, as if finding Kuwabara's fear rather funny.

"Lyme disease is a bacterial infection spread through the bite of a black legged tick, Kuwabara. It is a human insect. As for Meningitis, I doubt we'll come across it."

"I-You- you guys are all insane!" Kuwabara threw his hands up into the air, left alone as all four demons trekked across the river banks towards the macabre pile.

They did answer, intent on searching the mass for Rui's body. Kuwabara let out a sagging sigh, turning away to follow Yukina's footsteps down river.

They might be fucking nuts, but he had his priorities straight thank you very much.


	25. From Pile to Portal

Two hundred and sixty seven bodies made the total count for the koorime that Hiei, Mukuro, Yusuke, and Kurama dug through. Two hundred and sixty seven different faces, ranging from infantile ages to the years of late adulthood. Two hundred and sixty seven different lives, unique names, and stories that would remain forever unknown.

Two hundred and sixty seven more reasons to hate Shikei and to want the Hyouga to end.

"Damn." Yusuke huffed, striped bare to wash his molding clothes in the crisp river that flowed beside the now neatly sorted pile. Each koorime had been laid out side by side, creating a massive line that resulted in a huge pile up leading back into the trees. The flies had dissipated, warded off my Mukuro's energetic aura. Now only the noises of late evening filled the air. A few crickets far off... the flickering of demonic salmon in the river. Kurama washed his clothes alongside Yusuke, looking exhausted and rather remorseful for the burial pile he'd arranged.

Mukuro stood further ways up stream, watching Hiei go up and down the aisles of koorime dead. He was silent in his odd mourning. He had never liked them, and indeed had thought them all foolish. And yet... he'd never wanted this for them.

They were his relatives. There were his kind. They'd known his mother, and his grandmother. They'd harvested crops alongside Hiei's lineage, and had gazed upon the same village where Hiei had been born. His eyes had opened upon frigid and frightening world.

And yet it had been _their _world too.

None of them had been Rui, which had both elated and frightened Hiei. Hiei knew that Rui still lived on, though where he could not say. The Hyouga had been her cage for so many years... would she have remained there despite the suicide of the villages? Hiei could not see why, given all that she'd endured and suffered.

And yet she might just have..._ she just might have. _

The sky was tinged soft pink in the setting sun, and a strange hollow wind blew through the trees. The red glow was reflected in the river, given the scene a beautiful edge had it not been for the bodies and the smell. Still, Mukuro had never been the one to find beauty where others did. Beauty to her consisted of other things... and frankly there was nothing lovely or delightful in the view she saw.

She did not see the sun or the sky. She was him... and the strange look of sorrow upon his face.

She moved up stream, pensive about approaching him during such a sad time. Yet it was by his side that she felt most calm. Perhaps he was the same way.

Hiei sniffed, the ugly smell lingering in his nose despite the destruction of the pile. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, looking tired in the late hour.

"... What do you want to do?" Mukuro asked him. "Burn them? But we can't risk the smoke giving away our location."

"Let them rot." Hiei muttered. "They're dead. I don't give a shit."

"You do." Mukuro corrected him, "Maybe not enough to burn them. But you give a shit."

Hiei did not answer, and that was proof enough of her correction.

"... Did they jump... or were they pushed." Hiei stated, more to himself than to anyone else. It was not a question; it was a lament. It was a terrible fact, that lies surrounded the Hyouga in a thick fog so that truth was rarely known. "Some might ask if it would even matter... since they died no matter which way you look at it."

"Some are full of shit." Mukuro shrugged. "It makes all the difference in the world. If they jumped... they were free. If they jumped they did it because they would rather die than live in the Hyouga. If they were pushed... they still wanted to try."

"Oh for fucks sake." Hiei sighed, "You never saw them, Mukuro. You never-" Hiei paused, his brow crinkling.

Mukuro did not attempt to interrupt.

"... They couldn't _feel." _Hiei shivered, his voice barely above a whisper.

His face crumpled.

"... and I felt sorry for them." Hiei paused, shuddering and swallowing. The corners of his eyes stung and he rubbed them. "I felt so sorry for them."

Without saying a word, Mukuro reached out and gently tugged Hiei's pinkie into her own hand. Their fingers laced, covered in mold from the bodies... and it fit well to their mood.

"I used to think that... I was deprived, you know?" Hiei muttered, "That I was outcasted, and devoid of a good life. But... I realized when I saw them... that I was the one who got off easy. Because I got a chance to _feel. _To see the sky, and be amazed by it." Hiei paused, opening and closing his mouth a few times as if he longed to say more. "I... couldn't fathom why Rui stayed."

"Maybe she's waiting." Mukuro whispered.

"Maybe." Hiei did not fully believe Mukuro's words.

Hiei looked up, seeking Mukuro's face with yearning eyes. As they gazed upon one another instead of the bodies, there was an odd tenderness and hope in their stare.

* * *

"Look at them." Yusuke muttered, bare assed and content to enjoy the view of Hiei and Mukuro "All lovey dovey and being cute. I wish I had a camera."

"Soak it up while you can, it won't last long." Kurama muttered, "They'll be back to screaming at each other in no time."

"Yeah man, but that's their thing. They scream at each other 'cause they like to. It's kind of fun to watch, you know?" Yusuke smiled, wringing out his pants and shirt, "I mean, it's not like me or Keiko... but hey, whose to say it's not love? You ever seen love like that? That... screaming 'burn in hell' love?"

Kurama gave Yusuke a dirty look, scrubbing his white tunic against a soft rock, "Of course."

"How'd it work out?" Yusuke asked. "They last long?"

"The female at the males head and laid her fertilized eggs in his decapitated neck. When the babies were born they feasted upon his rotting carcass." Kurama grumbled.

Yusuke gaped, swallowing around his dry thick tongue.

"... Right." Yusuke mumbled, wringing out his pants one more time and pulling them on while in the river. "Well, hopefully that won't happen this time."

"God willing, the creek will rise." Kurama muttered.

"What?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"A phrase of speech." Kurama pulled on his tunic and flipped his hair back, "And trust me when I say that it's well deserved. God forbid Mukuro start eating Hiei's face off."

They exited the river, shaking out water from the legs of their pants as they went. Once upon the bank, they were left with the option of interrupting HIei and Mukuro or leaving. Kurama nodded Yusuke towards the southern bend in the stream, and Yusuke took the hint. Let them have their time together. God only knows their love offered little relief and who the hell were they to deprive them of their few moments? No... Yusuke had bigger fish to fry, literally.

He was hungry.

And he hadn't used his spirit gun for a few days now.

Time to make use of that.

* * *

Even when downright miserable, Yukina was beautiful beyond compare. Kuwabara sat by her side, his backside soaking from the riverside moisture as he kept time by throwing small stones into the river. The sun was setting now, casting a soft pink light over the landscape. Every so often, explosions echoed from the distance as Urameshi attempted to blast a fish for dinner. Besides that, the air was calm and almost muggy with the thought of sleep. The low of twilight was upon them.

They'd planned to make great strides today and possibly get to the Hyouga.

Instead, they had remained put, distraught with the find of the pile.

"I am so sorry." Kuwabara whispered, his words genuine as he wrapped an arm around Yukina's petite shoulders. She held her white satchel in her lap, looking down on it gloomily. "... I didn't want you to see. That's the only reason why I lied."

"I've been lied to often by the men who claim to love me." Yukina admitted, sounding rather disappointed. Kuwabara's cheeks burned with shame, "I confess I am used to it."

"I thought it would upset you! I was certain of it." Kuwabara's face still burned. "I didn't want you to cry!"

"... No.." Yukina shook her head with idle care, "It doesn't upset me. Not the way you'd think it would."

Kuwabara waited, nervous to what she would say.

Yukina did not look up from her satchel, though she did lean a little more into his embrace.

"I hated them. I hate them still." Yukina admitted. "I hate them more than anything else in the world... For what they did to my mother. I don't really care if they died. I just want to know why. If Shikei's behind it, it could be another clue to her undoing."

"You don't..." Kuwabara paused, confused and a little afraid, "You don't care _at all?'" _

Yukina shook her head, "Why should I?" She scoffed. "They never cared about me or my mother in life. Why should I care about them in death?"

"Because they're your people!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "That's your heritage and culture- don't you feel upset to know it's gone?"

"Kazuma." Yukina addressed him, turning around on her bottom so that she could look up into his face. Her eyes were cold... but not unkind, "You have never been to the Hyouga. You have never seen the koorime culture. You do not know how terrible it is... how horrible it can be. I would gladly see the entire village burned to the ground. And its apathetic nature along with it."

Kuwabara shivered, moved by her words. Yukina's red eyes, so similar to Hiei's, were different in that they had none of Hiei's warmth. Hiei was rage full and spiteful, vicious and yet... empathetic. From the time that Kuwabara had watched HIei throw his discarded black cloak over Byakko's severed icy head, he'd known that Hiei could not look upon the evils of the world without feeling rage or sorrow. Yukina was different than her brother, able to cut off her emotion like the flip of a light switch with such ease that it became unnerving. Was it the post traumatic results of living in agony for so many years? Or was it the apathetic culture of the koorime that she already so despised?

"So I guess you're fine with them all being dead. Man I hope Rui isn't among them. Don't tell me you'd be okay with _her _being dead to?"

"No of course not." Yukina assured him, her voice taking a gentler tone. "Rui is different... and I doubt she would jump."

"But what if they were pushed? Rui could be pushed." Kuwabara mumbled, fearing his words even as he admitted them.

"No..." Yukina disagreed, "Rui is smarter than that. Rui was my mother's best friend, you know. They are practically the same in spirit. Rui could outrun any threat, mentally or physically. Though truth be told, she is getting a little old. Perhaps I can convince her to return with me to human world. We could buy a place out in the country... somewhere with a beautiful view of the sky." She smiled, and Kuwabara smiled with her. "Somewhere warm. Like the beaches. She would like that."

"I'd like that too." Kuwabara murmured. Yukina leaned her head upon his broad shoulder, looking out into the river.

_BOOM! _

"Got it! Got a big one! We're eatin' good tonight!" Came the far off scream as soft smoke drifted up through the air. A rush of water flooded the smooth stream current, creating tiny rapids momentarily as bits of fish and blood floated down the bend. Kuwabara let out a noise of disgruntlement, rolling his slanted eyes.

That night the group ate plenty of fish over a small camp fire. Yukina was perched on her legs, cradling her white satchel in her lap as she daintily munched her fish fillet. Yusuke and Kuwabara were messy eaters, typical men in their refusal to wipe their fingers or the corners of their mouths. Hiei and Mukuro practically engulfed their share, vacuuming in the meal like it was their last. Kurama declined the food, stroking his chin with deep thought. Every so often, his large fox ears would twitch as a lone fly hovered nearby, trying to land.

"Thank you for the fish, Yusuke." Yukina smiled. "You did a good jump."

"It tastes like ass. Next time use your hands like a real man instead of cheating out with your spirit gun." Hiei added in spite. Yusuke gave him a rude hand gesture, but Hiei just smirked.

"I'm glad we got a day to chill and all-"

"You call finding a corpse pile chilling?!" Kuwabara interjected, but Yusuke continued right on.

"-But when are we gonna get to the Hyouga?"

"Tomorrow we'll take the forest path to the mountain heights... we'll find the Fire Maiden's Tomb there... and the portal inside." Yukina offered. The others seemed content with such an answer, and Yusuke tossed Pu a whole fish to eat. The bird caught it mid air, clicking his beak happily as he swallowed the massive morsel whole.

"Sounds good, but what about Pu?" Yusuke asked, "His big ass ain't fitting through a portal."

"Maybe he could fly up?" Kuwabara offered, but Yukina shook her head.

"Way too high." Hiei muttered in agreement with his sister. "The shock of the temperature change would kill him."

"What? Don't be a pussy. I'm sure it's not _that _ cold." Yusuke snorted. Hiei gave Yusuke a withering look.

"You are an arrogant fool. Yukina and I are the only two people here who know the Hyouga." Hiei sneered. "I can assure you, it's freezing cold on a level meant for physical torture."

"He's right, Yusuke." Yukina frowned. "It would be too cold for Pu. Very few animals can survive in the Hyouga, and they're mostly thick furred animals. Like rabbits and squirrels. We don't have big game- we don't have the vegetation to support it."

"... Well shit." Yusuke frowned. "So... Where do we... leave him?"

"Why not here." Kurama gestured around. "It's flat, it's cozy. The river has plenty of fish. There aren't too many demons around, and none of them could take on a phoenix."

"Yeah but..." Yusuke didn't look pleased, "I don't want him to get lonely."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Mukuro snapped, "He's a goddamn bird not a baby!"

"He's _my _bird!"

"You're an idiot." Mukuro snapped. "Use your company to your advantage, not to your weakness! The fucking bird will be fine. We leave at first light."

Pu let out an indignant trill, and Yusuke immediately tossed him another fish.

Yusuke mumbled something that sounded dangerously close to _'old bitch'. _

* * *

It the deep of night, with silence as thick as fog, nothing stirred.

The steady, rhythmic breathing of the six companions took up much of the noise so that with each pause true night took hold like the black clutches of a demonic vice.

Yukina was weary and pale, curled up beside Kuwabara like a small bird.

Kuwabara in turn was strong and proud, his back firm like a mighty oak as he wrapped his muscled arms about Yukina's petite frame.

Yusuke was slumped against Pu's feathery stomach, snoring softly with his mouth wide open. His brow was crinkled as if deep in thought.

Kurama was awake, staring up at the sky with empty eyes. From time to time, he would roll onto one side or the other, desperately trying to gain some sleep. Yet to no avail, and so he simply remained quiet and aloud his mind to go blank.

Mukuro was curled, a force of habit after living many years as a slave. With her wrists and ankles oddly together, her only touch of movement came every so often by her bed partner. Hiei's head had fallen against her swollen singular breast, and there he lay quite content with the world. His sword was in between them, a strangely shared weapon should the need arise.

In the deep of night, with silence as thick as fog, nothing stirred.

* * *

The next morning, there was a sense of purpose about the air. Feet moved quicker, and eyes darted back and forth. Did they have all their tools? Had they collected enough food? Kick out the fire, cover their tracks, make sure Pu was comfortable for the days to come. Yusuke said a bitter goodbye, pressing his face to Pu's throat with a soft sigh.

"I'll be right back." Yusuke assured Pu, "I promise. Don't make too much of a mess while I'm gone, yeah?"

Pu let out a tiny trill, thoroughly put out. Still, parting was inevitable, and it was with a heavy heart that Yusuke finally turned away to trek through the forest with the rest of the group.

The ground underfoot was dry and soft from the high elevation and low moisture. Small animals scurried about, mindless and skittish at the intruders who paced past their homes. Yukina and Hiei lead the way, the only two among the six who knew the exact temples location. As sunlight began to pierce through the thin canopy of forest greens, Yusuke gave a great stretch and rotated his arm cuff with slight annoyance.

"Man this place smells like ass. Again!" Yusuke added spitefully, "Do all forests smell bad?"

"Only when trash like you walk through them." Mukuro jibed. Yusuke scowled.

"So why are we taking the forest route anyway? The stream looked like a good place to start."

"Dude, we can't just walk all over dead people!" Kuwabara proclaimed, "How can you be so insensitive!?"

"What should they care, they're dead aren't they!"

"That doesn't mean they don't deserve respect."

"Man, you're such a putz."

"You keep talkin' like that and I'm gonna beat your face so hard even _Keiko _won't look at you!"

"Shuttup!" Hiei snarled at the head of the group, and the two bickering teenagers fell silent once more. For a while they walked in the quiet, letting the chirps of birds fill the silence along with the crunch of dead leaves underfoot. The ground was gaining height, and Yusuke could tell they were heading towards a summit of some kind. Every now and then, he thought he saw marble steps so well worn into the ground that they looked like massive flat rocks.

"Say where is this temple anyway?" Yusuke asked, curious.

"Just up ahead." Yukina replied, huffing and puffing as she mounted each stone, "The river runs through it like a canal. You'll hear the water soon enough."

Indeed, Yukina was right. The pounding of fast running currents over sharp granite soon emitted over the air with a hiss. Kuwabara squinted through the trees to see a large mass of stone up ahead that looked like a small hill. Could it be the temple?

As they broke through the line of trees to emerge onto dry grass, the group slowed to a halt.

"Holy crap!" Kuwabara cried out, "Who made that?!"

It was a skull, so massive and rotund that a two story house could have sat neatly inside of it. Weathered white and dripping with lichen from age, the bone was an impressive sight to see. Surrounded on all sides by large flat gray stones, a neat path was curved through the cliff side to allow passage to the nose holes which served as doors of a macabre sort. From the left nostril, the stream gushed out to flow down the mountain face and eventually off the cliff of insanity. A whole host of demonic birds sat perched atop the skull, keeping fine lookout as they preened their feathers and tended to their young. The groups presence didn't seem to perturb them, and they entered the skull through the nostril hole without conflict.

It was dark and gloomy inside, so black that the group could barely see. Hiei held his fist high, and from his palm a bright flame spread to illuminate the bone structure. A passageway up was revealed, and the group took it with wary care.

"You guys got a bad feeling about this?" Yusuke murmured, his tone dark.

"Yeah, my stomachs in knots." Kuwabara admitted in a whisper.

"There is nothing to fear here." Kurama advised them both, balancing with his hands spread wide to prevent him from falling on the slippery slope. "No demons will bother us."

"Who ever said anything about demons? This place just gives me the damn creeps." Yusuke corrected his wise friend, shivering to boot. "I mean... what kind of creature was big enough to leave a skull like this?"

"This is the decapatated head of the Fire Maiden." Yukina explained.

"Folk lore." Kurama corrected, "No doubt actually the skull of a creature long since extinct."

"Believe what you will, Kurama." Yukina huffed, climbing up with both hands, "But this is the place holds deep spiritual power."

"I agree with her!" Kuwabara added, helping his lover up as he mounted each slippery boney step, "My whole body is tingling like a cell phone on vibrate!"

"A what?" Mukuro demanded, looking around confused.

"Keep going." Hiei grumbled, pulling Mukuro away and forcing her to keep going up the summit, "Don't listen to the shit that comes out of his mouth, it'll rot your brain."

Hiei and Mukuro shared a snicker, and Kuwabara flushed with irritation.

Their little passageway emerged as a hole in the floor of a broad domed cavity that was clearly the top of the skull. Hiei's fire was sucked out as if by mystical force, and they were plunged into blackness again without warning-!

"Aw hell, Hiei!" Yusuke cursed, running right into the wall of the skull, "What are you doing?! Bring the flame back!"

"What's going on?" Kuwabara demanded, floundering in the dark.

"Get off of me!" Mukuro snarled, squashed by accident as Kuwabara backed into her.

"But where-?!"

"_Quiet!" _Kurama snarled, and silence fell at once.

With no shouting to echo about the cavern, a soft whisper like the voice of a ghost was picked up on the air. It swarmed about them, a faceless creature pulsating with energy, and Kuwabara's senses were practically ringing with alarm.

"My jagan may not be natural." Hiei murmured, his voice oddly loud compared to the silence, "But it will gives us... exactly what we need."

A soft hum suddenly danced upon the air, and a bright purple light filled the void. Everyone snapped to attention as Hiei's jagan opened wide, roving about with mad delight as it scanned the energy for a crack. With new light by which to be seen, Hiei stepped forward towards the center of the skull cavity, reaching out with his bandaged hand.

"... Right..." Hiei whispered, searching, "..._There." _He touched something distorted on the air, and a ripping sound was emitted! A bright white light, as cold as ice, suddenly transformed from the spot Hiei touched, and as it grew wider still Kuwabara let out a yelp of fright.

"We've made it!" Yukina cried, "That's the portal. It'll transport us right to the koorime mountains!"

It was a monstrous thing, pulling at all of them like a vacuum in space. Kurama's hair was flying in the wind, and everyone held their hands up in front of their faces to protect their eyes from the fierce light!

"Ladies first!" Yusuke howled over the roaring wind, gesturing for Yukina to go. She looked to her brother, whose hair whipped in the wind! Hiei was by her side in an instant, clasping her hand firmly against the wild breeze so that she would not be drug away.

This was the moment they'd waited for- they'd _worked _for- and now the time had come to do the deed. Yet a great hesitancy hung in the air that prevented them from stepping forward. This portal boded ill in so many ways- and the divide that had separated foreign from familiar was about to drop. The Hyouga lay ahead, the land of ice and shame. Was it truly worth fighting for? Was it truly worth the terror?

No. But their mother was.

"Ready?!" Hiei snarled, and Yukina nodded as she clutched her white satchel tight to her chest. "As soon as we're through, follow behind!" He ordered to Mukuro. She, unlike Yukina, did not need his help to stand against the fierce gale. Mukuro nodded, bracing herself as Hiei and Yukina inched forward towards the portal.

"Be careful!" Kuwabara screamed out, "Don't get hurt!"

"I'll be fine!" Yukina flashed him a quick smile, "I'm with my brother!"

Hiei flushed, though not with embarrassment. He held on tight to his sister against the blinding light, and stepped-

_Sucking, pulling, the feeling of being forced through a tunnel wholly unnatural to the rhythm of the world! Hiei and Yukina were one, for however briefly, clinging to one another as they had done in the womb of their fallen mother. The portal was darkening, the wind was lessening-! _

They were spit out on the other side like spoiled food from the mouth of a child, slamming into the icy walls of an anonymous cavern. Yukina let out a cry of pain, falling on her wrist. Hiei scowled, his ribs cracking from the force as he took the brunt of the fall and protected her from the rock wall. As they hit the ground, they shivered against the frozen stone.

Cold... frigid cold.

Darkness... blinding their eyes.

The smell of emptiness upon the air.

Yukina looked up, her eyes filled with sights of home for the first time in ten years. She did not know whether to be in awe or disgust.

"... We're here." Yukina whispered, as if afraid of shattering the fragile moment. "We're... home, Hiei."

Hiei sat up, wincing, and looked about the cavern. His entire body steamed upon the air, his blistering heat at odds with the frigid atmosphere, and he helped Yukina to stand as he felt the icy rock walls. They were in a small cavern with only one way out, twisting up so that only a shaft of light promised as strangely tinted blue.

The twins trembled from the ordeal of the portal and from fear of what lay beyond that opening.

With a sudden ripping, sucking noise, another body was flung through the portal! Hiei caught the brunt of the second blow, and yelped with shock as Mukuro flung into him like a giant had thrown her! They crumpled together in a heap of limbs, cursing and snarling as they attempted to untangle from one another.

"Get off of me!" Hiei spat out, crawling out from underneath Mukuro only to be crushed by the emergence of Kuwabara and Yusuke from the portal. Yukina flattened herself against the cave wall, suddenly realizing that while one koorime could easily go through the portal _six people _could barely fit in the cave without treading on toes!

It was with great trepidation that they finally got untangled and rose up from the cave floor. Kuwabara was shivering uncontrollably, suddenly extremely cold in only a t-shirt. He rubbed his fore arms, desperate to warm up, and suddenly attempted to stand close to Hiei in order to gain from his warmth. Hiei was non too pleased, and glared with murderous intent.

"Move!" Mukuro shouted as the portal glowed hot white for the final time. Hiei and Mukuro dove to the left while Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately shuffled to the right to squeeze next to Yukina. Kurama, unheeded by bodies, slid seamlessly through and landed neatly on his feet. Unaware of the chaos that had proceeded him, he flashed a small smile and smoothed back his silver hair. His ears twitched from the cold.

"Frigid, bare... dreary. Just as I imagined." Kurama murmured, looking about at the small cave. "Is this the place you discovered in your youth, Yukina?"

"Yes." Yukina nodded, but she was cut off by Kuwabara's teeth beginning to chatter loudly.

"Oh m-m-m-my g-g-god." Kuwabara spluttered, shaking as he attempted to gain some warmth from Hiei's energy. "S-s-s-so c-c-cold." His lips were turning blue.

Slightly irritated, Hiei flushed his energy field, and a wave of heat steamed out that automatically engulfed Kuwabara who stood practically on Hiei's toes. Kuwabara sighed, and the steam hissed as ice from the cavern slowly began to drip about Hiei's energy waves.

"That aint good." Yusuke murmured, touching the slickening walls, "Lets get the hell out of this cave, guys. Where are we going anyway?"

"Up and out." Yukina led the way, attempting to hoist herself through the narrow entrance. It was a good four feet off the ground, an odd hole in the wall through which a cold wind blew. Yet even as she tried to get up, she slipped and fell into Mukuro's waiting arms. Undeterred, Yukina tried again, but fell once more with a slight '_oomph!'. _

"It's too wet from your heat." Yukina looked to Hiei, and Hiei retracted his energy at once. Kuwabara began to freeze once more, looking close to hypothermia, and Hiei scowled.

"You ought to have stayed behind." Hiei growled, "You're useless here."

"Shuttup, shrimp!" Kuwabara hissed through chattering teeth, "Y-you have n-no id-dea what it's l-like to f-freeze!"

"Because I am strong." Hiei retorted with a smirk, "And am not quelled by a little snow."

"Here, Kazuma." Kurama offered, plucking another seed from his hair and cupping it in his hands. With a burst of energy, a strange bright crimson plant grew to open flower petals of beautiful gold and orange. A heat from within pulsated, and Kurama draped the plant around Kuwabara's neck like a bizarre feather boa. "This will help keep you warm."

"Thanks man." Kuwabara sighed, and color immediately began to return to his cheeks, "That does help."

Yukina hoisted herself up again, this time looking more determined than ever, and she finally managed to crawl through the hole. Mukuro followed straight behind, and Hiei waisted no time in bringing up the rear. Being a fire demon in a land of ice had its drawbacks, and Hiei's palms became wet with condensation as ice melted underneath his fingers. He would have to be careful not to doom them all with his own heat. He could feel people getting in the hole behind him, and he crawled upward to keep the traffic flowing. But Yukina gasped from the front, sliding accidentally and crashing into Mukuro. Mukuro buckled, and without warning her backside rammed into Hiei's face. Hiei grunted, his voice muffled in the folds of her flesh and clothes, angry as he grabbed out to keep himself from slipping down onto the others. Yukina crawled up again, and Mukuro was freed from her confinement. Following Yukina, Mukuro was able to pull off of Hiei and Hiei gasped fresh air, angry.

From behind him, he heard Yusuke snicker.

"Hey Hiei, don't pretend you didn't like-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiei snarled, "Do you take me for an imbecilic cretin in heat?! I'm here for a reason, not to indulge your sick fantasies!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much!" Yusuke cackled loudly, his voice echoing in the tunnel. Hiei had utterly no idea what that meant. Likewise, he had no time to dwell on the matter. Whatever the fool had in mind, Hiei would not be goaded, and so he climbed up following after Mukuro's retreated feet. The tunnel was curving, getting more slanted, and Hiei had to pant to keep from slipping. Suddenly, light appeared, and he could see Yukina crawling out onto flat ground quickly followed by Mukuro. Hiei grabbed onto fresh snow, feeling it crunch beneath his hot fingers, and hoisted himself out to see that he'd emerged in a massive mountain range.

Snow.

Nothing but snow.

Each mighty peak, each valley and low, every tree and every stone... all of it was covered in snow. A constant flutter of fresh flurries drifted down, falling into their hair and onto their shoulders. They were up to their ankles in the snow, and Mukuro shuddered from the freeze as her breath came out in a fine white mist. Hiei and Mukuro shared a glance, both acknowledging the power that the Hyouga held... the secret land of the sky. The place no demon could return from.

Yusuke popped out of the hole which had almost been covered entirely by snow, followed right behind by Kuwabara and Kurama who brought up the rear. Shaking snow out of his silvery mane, Kurama growled irritably as he straightened up to look about at the mountain range.

They had arrived.

"... Nice home you got here." Yusuke muttered. "What do you call this... place..." Yusuke's voice drifted away as he squinted his eyes. Far into the distance, up in the mountain path, a strange figure emerged through the flurry of snow.

"... Guys..." Yusuke whispered, pointing at the lurking shadow, "Someone's coming."

Yukina looked around, worried for what she might even as the group peered hard through the gray gloom the figure vanished again like a mirage in the desert.

"... Just a ghost." Yukina shook her head, "Nothing more. This land is full of ghosts, Yusuke. You will learn that soon."

In the silence that followed her words, a hollow moan echoed through the carved mountain range. The wind faded away like a dying breath and all that remained was the deep deep quiet.

Mukuro reached up to her neck, touching Hiei's scarf which was still wrapped protectively around her neck.

"... I don't like this place." Mukuro whispered.

"No one does." Hiei muttered.

Like a shepherd leading his flock, Hiei took to the front of the group. With each crunch of his boot through the snow, he filled up the void silence. Like the chiasmus of the frozen white land, the black smoldering figure lead the group on through the white gloom... darker than any night they'd known before.

Hiei knew the way. He'd be born here, after all.


	26. Ghosts in the Snow

White.

A blanket. A fog.

A damning purgatory.

Silence followed them, trapping them in a cage.

"... This is... unreal." Yusuke whispered.

They had taken the mountain passage all the way down to a widened flat valley where nothing stirred amid the corpses of failed crops. An eerie foreboding lay about the land, causing heart rates to flutter and eyes to jerk nervously in the skulls. Were those shadows, or people? Were those ghost? ... Or monsters.

Through the fog, forms of houses slowly emerged, and as a main road became apparent underfoot the nervous tension thickened.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Yusuke demanded.

No one answered him.

Every house was boarded up. Windows were broken out, doors were blown off their hinges, and roofs were caved in. What lay lurking in the fog? Yet nothing stirred, even as the visitors swore they saw something in the mist.

Yukina and Hiei were arm in arm, almost unaware of the action. Perhaps they needed one another in this moment, walking through the land that had once been their home. The Hyouga had fallen into a state of darkness, plunged into a plague with no promised return. Overhead, the castle loomed in the distance, shrouded by dark fog that stood out against the purest white of the snows. Yukina was certain Shikei was lurking there.

"This place is _ruined." _Kuwabara managed to speak, though his voice was strained with stress. "What the hell happened here?"

Kurama, bringing up the rear, kicked a foot full of snow into the air and caught it with his hand. He tasted the snow, licking it as if it were a wound.

He paused.

"Kurama?" Mukuro addressed the yoko, worried as she noticed his ears flatten. Kurama looked around, sniffing the air with sudden determined purpose.

"... Something is not right."

"Yeah I'll say-!" Yusuke interjected, but Kurama cut him off.

"You do not understand, Yusuke. I do not refer to the state of the town." Kurama snapped. Taking a few steps forward off the main trail, Kurama approached what once would have been a store for common goods. Covered with snow, it appeared to be a mindless block of white... till Kurama pushed the snow aside.

Black charred wood greeted their gaze.

"What?" Mukuro was perplexed, joining kurama and touching the wood. It crumbled into black ash, tainting the snow.

"Taste the snow." Kurama instructed her. Mukuro bent down, scooping up a clean handful and bringing it to her scarred face. She licked it and grimaced.

"Ash!" She gasped, spitting out the dark blur at once.

"Ash?" Yukina asked. She bent over as well, taking up some snow and rubbing it with her fingers. Part of the snow remained water... but part turned a dark gray.

"...Ash." Hiei whispered.

"Wait so something was burning here?" Kuwabara asked, slightly confused. "But I thought this place was made of snow."

"It is." Yukina agreed, nervous. "Fire is forbidden here! How could this building have burned?"

"Maybe... something caught fire by accident? Like... paper or something?" Kuwabara bit his lip. Hiei rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated noise.

"No fire has ever existed in the Hyouga!" Hiei snapped, "Nothing can catch fire if there is no excess of heat, are you daft?!"

"Dude, I'm a billion miles away from home, I'm freezing my ass off, I'm about to shit my pants from fear- what do you want from me?! Answers?!" Kuwabara demanded, suddenly very angry. His arms were shaking, as if from nerves, but the chilly wind blowing about their ankles and necks was the culprit.

Hiei was growing more agitated without any viable solutions. They'd come to the Hyouga to solve problems, not to find more waiting for them! Hiei pushed his way past Kurama and Mukuro into the burned down shop. He looked about, noticing that the entire place was charred black. Counters and shelves were barely distinguishable.

"... The fuck?" Hiei muttered, sniffing the air. No sulfur greeted his nose... no kind of tincture that might have brought heat where heat had never been before.

Just the smell of earth. Of mud.

Hiei's jaw opened slightly.

"Shimo." He spoke up.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked, eager to hear an answer.

"It smells of rotting clay!" Hiei turned on his heel to face the frazzled group. "It smells like Shimo!"

Yukina hurtled into shop, looking about as if she expected to find Shimo waiting there hiding behind the clerks counter. She smelt the air, sensing the clay, and bit her lip.

"Hiei..." Mukuro spoke up, touching the walls of the shop, "... Do you think Shimo had anything to do with this? With the fire... and the deaths of the villagers?"

"I wouldn't rule it out." Hiei muttered. "But why, if he was Shikei's puppet? Why would Shikei want her own village to fall."

Yukina had no answers.

"...Lets keep moving." Yusuke spoke up from the road, "This place gives me the creeps and I feel like we're being watched."

"We probably are." Kuwabara agreed. "But where do we go? How do we get to the castle?"

"We're on the outskirts of town." Yukina spoke up, bowing her head as she exited the shop to keep from getting cinders in her hair. She wiped her dirty hands off on her kimono. "We'll need to make our way up the main road. It'll fork at the five points. Each point leads to a different section of town... we'll want to take the northern road. That will lead us to the mountain pass... And other places." Yukina paused.

"So let's get moving!" Yusuke urged. "The sooner we can take this old bitch out the better!"

"But it's not that easy-"

"Oh for the love of god!" Yusuke moaned, rubbing his face with his hands, "What the fuck do we have to do _now?" _

"Well, I mean, we can head there if you like... but we have to be careful!" Yukina urged. "The villagers may be gone, but the land is still very dangerous!"

"So what are you saying?" Mukuro snapped. "What invades this land?"

"Snow storms, and they're awful!" Yukina warned. "They kill koorime all the time... they're so cold and so thick that you freeze alive!"

"So we'll just use Hiei!" Kuwabara offered.

"We cannot give away our position!" Mukuro snapped, "Shikei will know we have come."

"If she doesn't already know now." Yusuke added warily.

"And will slaughter us before we can gain the upper hand!" Mukuro finished, pursing her lips.

"But then what do we do?" Kuwabara gripped his hair, infuriated.

"We can take cover in one of the houses!" Yukina offered "That should provide shelter enough. They may be strong but they do end after a brief period."

"Then let's do it." Hiei snapped.

They set off without another word, trekking through the snow and ash, heading for the center of town as they did so. The smell of burning flesh was strong upon the air, and Yukina grimaced.

"Jesus man, it _stinks!" _Yusuke muttered, his eyes beginning to sting. "What the fuck, Yukina? Do you guys ever bathe?"

"It doesn't usually smell like this." Yukina sounded the slightest bit irritated.

"Maybe the villagers resorted to cannibalism." Mukuro commented, casting a glance at some of the ruined houses, "I doubt many crops can grow here."

"Winter plants are our main crops for obvious reasons." Yukina explained. "We may have gone hungry a few times but we've never resorted to cannibalism, Mukuro."

"First time for everything." She sneered. "Never question out the sanity of a starving dog, Yukina."

Yukina said nothing, slightly disturbed by the idea of the villagers she had once known as family forced to eat one another in order to survive. The lack of people in the village left everything in an unnerving quiet, where nothing stirred save for a few wind chimes that tinkled in the wind or old doors that groaned in the breeze. Every house was dripping in white, rather odd for the time of year... Yukina was certain it was meant to hide the fact that every house had been torched. Had Shimo done this, and if so, why?

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to a large dark pile in the snow up ahead. "Some kind of ceremonial mound?"

"No, there used to be a well there." Yukina muttered, wondering what had happened to the well. Had a new one been dug and the old one become an earth pile? "Maybe a new one... was... " but her voice drifted away into small silence as the fog lifted and she gained clear sight.

"Oh my god!" Yukina cried out, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Holy _shit." _Yusuke gagged, clapping a hand over his mouth, "They roasted 'em!"

Indeed, they had.

Where the village well had once stood, now there was a massive pile of bodies. Yet unlike the pile below which had consisted of villagers who'd jumped these villagers appeared to have _burned _to death. Their blackened bodies were without feature or form, completely charred like logs out of a hearth. The remains of rope that had been used to tie them were thin and winding... mere strings after the blaze.

"Well _shit!" _Yusuke cursed again, "The houses are toast, the people are just as burnt... looks like someone had a party and didn't invite us."

"Dude, why would they do this?!" Kuwabara demanded, throwing a hand at the body pile, "What on earth could these people do to deserve this kind of death!?"

Yukina shivered, taking a step back so that she was behind Hiei.

Hiei stared in somber silence. He had nothing to say for this sort of ignorance.

Mukuro was likewise unamused.

She stepped forward, making a bee line for the burnt body pile and stooping over to tear a limb off from a faceless corpse. Kuwabara made a gagging noise at the sight, sound, and smell, but Mukuro brought the arm up to eye level, looking into the bone marrow as if for clues. Her hands were stained black from the act.

"The marrow is cold. This body has been here for at least three weeks." Mukuro snapped. "These people were burnt long ago. The bodies in the gorge, however, were fresh. It gives me an incentive to believe that this act lead to the other."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, curious to hear Mukuro's theory.

"Look at this way." Mukuro narrowed her eyes, gesturing with the dead arm for emphasis, "Shikei creates a doll. That requires a lot of magic and a lot of power. I don't think it went unnoticed. I think someone started talking. I think that someone told a lot of their friends, and the next thing you know we've got a whole group of people speculating about the authority of their fraudulent leader. Shikei can't stand for that sort of uprising, so she has the traitors torched, and then burns their houses to warn the others not to fuck around with her control... without goods, crops, or a well... people started starving. But Shikei refuses to help, and says that this is all ordained. She sounds like the kind of bitch who'd take on the role of god." Mukuro added spitefully, "So the villagers start getting picked off. First the weak. Then the old. Then the young... you know how it goes. Finally, they can't take it anymore. They go mad... and they jump. Maybe not all at once... maybe one by one. But in the end, they all jumped to their death... because they'd rather die than live on this godforsaken ice rock."

Mukuro finished, tossing the burnt arm onto the blackened pile.

"...Shit, man." Yusuke muttered, scratching his chin in thought, "It kind a fits, you know?"

"The elders word is law." Yukina mumbled in agreement, still behind Hiei as if unwilling to stare directly at the gruesome pile, "Anyone who goes against the elders must die. Usually they're forced to jump... but maybe... this time it was the other way around. Maybe Shikei wanted them burned. It would have traumatized the others, especially the children."

"And it would keep all the others scared shitless." Yusuke added, ticking off a notable finger.

"Damn her!" Kuwabara spat, his moral ambiguity flaring up at once, "Damn them all, for doing this to the weak and innocent! These people were _suffering!" _he shouted, breathing hard, "And they did nothing! They don't deserve to lead! They deserve to get their _asses kicked!" "_

Kuwabara's voice echoed around the valley, bouncing off the burnt houses and up to the far off view of the castle. Yukina gasped, biting her lip as if afraid.

"Kazuma, you mustn't yell!" Yukina begged, "We don't know who could be hearing or watching!"

"I don't care if they hear me!" Kuwabara kept shouting, stamping one of his huge feet into the snow, "I want justice! For your mother! For her people! For you!"

"Kazuma I beg of you-!"

A distant rumbling caught Hiei's and Kurama's ears.

"Quiet!" Kurama snarled, his long Yoko fangs bared as he looked over his shoulder in tense fear. Silence fell at once as Kuwabara clamped his large mouth shut. Without his screams, the rumbling became more apparent.

"... What is that noise." Yusuke murmured, his amber eyes growing wide as his breathing quickened.

_Hard, banging rumbling... the sound of a million thundering hooves-_

"Oh no!" Yukina screamed, clapping her hands over her mouth, "We have to run!"

All eyes turned back to the path from which they'd come, where a strange white wall had suddenly formed. An ice storm! Moving fast and furious, it swallowed building after building in billowing waves of snow; it would surely kill them all if they were caught inside it!

"_Run!" _Kurama roared, grabbing Kuwabara and Yusuke by the shoulder of their jackets and shoving them hard towards the northern road.

The entire group took off, pelting down the street as they desperately searched for a house! But every one that they passed was burned in or caved down, no good for shelter from such a storm!

"What do we do?!" Yusuke demanded over the wind, running as fast as his feet could carry him, "Where do we go?!"

"I know of a place!" Yukina screamed back, her speed nearly matching her brother's as they reached the five points and took the northern branch. "If we can reach it in time, we'll be safe!"

"Well let's hurry the hell up!" Yusuke roared, casting a quick glance over his shoulder! The snow was ten feet high, pouring out over the village like a demonic blanket and wiping out life in a flood!

They took a turn to the left, a turn to the right-! Yukina lead the way, huffing and puffing as the storm gained ground on them! It was at their heels now, practically nipping their skin in a frigid blast that froze the blood and stopped the heart!

Through the walls of ice and trees, a sturdy shack appeared just out of sight!

"There!" Yukina screamed.

The door was mercifully ajar, even if only by an inch or so, and Mukuro kicked it wide open as she pelted through! Hiei was next, grabbing the handle and urging the rest in as Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama flew in after them. Hiei slammed the door shut, bolting it just as the sudden blizzard overtook the house and plunged them all into darkness.

"Shit!" Yusuke yelped, "What in the _fuck _was that?! I mean, what the _fuck!" _Yusuke's anger was universal, and Mukuro gasped as she clutched her pounding heart. If they had been overtaken by the snow, all would have been lost. No amount of demonic energy could withstand a Hyouga snow storm... they would have been frozen in the snow.

The door rattled violently on its hinges, and Kurama immediately stepped forward to plant seeds in its cracks. Using his energy, thick vines grew and wrapped the door tight like a swaddling net. The rattling ceased... the door held fast.

"Nice thinking, man." Kuwabara thanked him, "But I feel kinda bad busting into someone's house. I mean, they're probably in that pile you know? ... Still..." He shuddered.

"No. They're not."

Yukina spoke up from the hearth where she had knelt. She was looking at a moldy chair which sat close to the empty grate with a strange expression of sorrow.

"You okay, babe?" Kuwabara asked.

Yukina did not reply, staring up at the chair as if she longed to touch the one who might have once sat in it.

Hiei regarded his sister warily from behind the broken couch, coming around the rotting ataman to stand at her side.

He looked about at each faded wall, at the broken floorboards through which odd weeds grew. Perhaps around that corner, a kitchen might have once flourished with life around a cast iron pot. Down the short hallway, Hiei was almost certain that a bedroom could be found. Yet how did he know these things if he'd never been in the house before? Perhaps the jagan was to blame... and yet... Hiei was uncertain.

"Yukina." HIei addressed his sister. "Did... we live here?"

Yukina did not answer him. Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed. She looked over her shoulder, opening her mouth as if to answer him. Yet her eyes fell onto the darkened hallway, and she paused with her mouth still open.

Slowly, she rose up to her feet. Ignoring Hiei's curious gaze, she trod around the couch past Kuwabara and Yusuke down the darkened hallway.

She knew the way. She'd walked it before.

There was only one door, down on the end at the left.

She stared at it.

* * *

_"Yukina! Yukina no!" Rui begged, desperately trying to grab Yukina's pudgy hands even as she jerked away. The house was full of elders, all of whom were in the hallway talking rapidly to one another with angry voices. Their eyes fell on Yukina with disdain and pity as the little girl wound her way through their kimono folds. _

_ "Mama!" Yukina cried out, screaming even as hands held her back from the door, "Mama!" _

_ No one answered. _

_ "Someone stop her!" Rui begged, unable to get through as the elders blocked her way, "Don't let her see! She mustn't! She's just a child!" _

_ "Every child must grow up." The oldest elder, Shikei growled from her place by the door. "Yukina is no exception. Today is an important day for her Rui. Today is the day she learns how weak her mother really is. Pathetic and clumsy even in her own suicide." _

_ The word 'suicide' seemed like a foreign language in Yukina's little ears, and she would not hear it. She finally reached the door amid the forest of legs and skirts. She grabbed it, pushing it open. _

* * *

Yukina reached out, and very gently touched the door. It creaked open, rotting on its broken hinges.

* * *

_ A body lay lifeless on the floor, cluttered by a coil of rope that hung tight around its neck. From the ceiling rafts, half of the rope still swung in the soft breeze that came through the open window. Yukina trembled on her tiny legs, stumbling forward. _

_ The face of the person on the floor was hidden by a massive curtain of dark blue hair. _

_ "...Mama..." Yukina called out. _

_ The body on the floor did not move nor answer her plea. _

_ "Yukina!" Rui cried out from the hallway, forcing her way through till she reached the door frame, "Yukina, come back here! Don't look! Come away!" Rui begged. _

_ Yukina did not listen. _

_ She dropped to her knees, crawling forward on the dusty floor till she reached the body. She reached out, picking up a long lock of the blue hair to pull it away from the hidden face. _

_ Her mother's blank eyes stared out at her, her entire pate swollen and blue from suffocation. _

_ Yukina screamed at the top of her lungs, clapping her hands over her eyes and rocking back and forth, her cries echoing about the room unheeded by the elders. Only Rui came to her aid, scooping her up from the floor and pulling her away. Rui cradled her in her arms, hiding her from the world and pushing her way through the hall. _

_ Rui whisked her away from the house, and did not look back. Rui protected her, regardless of what her heart longed to do in grief of her fallen friend. _

* * *

An old bit of weathered rope hung from the rafters, untouched through the years.

Yukina stared at the spot on the floor where her mothers body had once lain... only feet away from the ancient crib that had once held her and Hiei as infants. Her mothers bed was molded beyond repair, covered with dark lichen so that the covers were indistinguishable from the mattress.

She stared, and felt nothing in her heart.

From the living room, Hiei watched the shadow of his sisters form move silently across the walls. As she re emerged into the main entrance, she looked withered and pale.

"... We'll have to wait the storm out here." Yukina whispered, her voice strained as if by distress. "We cannot venture outside until the ghosts have settled. Death awaits the foolish traveler during such times."

"That's cool. We'll chill here." Yusuke nodded, looking about. "Nice place. Who lived here? Friends of yours?"

Yukina did not answer. She walked back to the chair by the fire, and sat down in it. It groaned ominously underneath her weight but did not fall in. She stared into the empty grate, looking lost and miserable.

Hiei flicked a finger at the hearth, and a small fire sparked in the hearth. Its light filled the house, chasing the ghosts and shadows of the past back like a beautiful bright shield. Yukina looked down into her lap where her white satchel lay, and gently withdrew a small pot bound in powerful scrolls. She stroked the clay surface, looking into the fire.

"What's up with this place?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina did not answer him.

"... I feel... like someone's watching us, you know?" He murmured to himself, treading carefully lest he fall through the rotten floorboards. "I feel like someone's stuck here. You know?"

"Yeah." Yusuke admitted. "Like someone's really sad and can't leave."

"You are close, but not correct." Kurama spoke up after a moment of hesitant silence, reaching out and touching the weather walls. "It is not a someone that you feel... but a _something. _Something terrible happened here. A person died here in a fit of grief and rage. Now their presence lingers, but not their spirit. The final moments of their tragic life are held here... cocooned in that moment when their last breath past their lips. They say in the ancient texts of Japan that when a person meets a terrible end something is left behind... a scar on the air... a stain on the earth." Kurama paused. "A hateful grudge... that will not leave until it knows justice."

"Long winded and wistful as usual." Hiei sneered. "... But your correct. I can sense it too."

"Yukina, do you know what happened in this house?" Kurama asked.

Yukina did not answer him, staring into the grate that now held a tiny flame.

Mukuro had had enough of the silence. She pushed past Kuwabara and Yusuke, taking the hallway Yukina had trod through to find the lonely door. It smacked against the wall from her strength, and she observed the dangling bit of rope hanging from the rafter.

She spotted the crib and the molded bed. A broken coil of rope lay about on the floor... as if forgotten by the one who had left it there.

Dark powerful energy wafted from it.

Mukuro snatched it up at once, grabbing the bit that hung from the ceiling as well. Storming back to the hearth where Yukina sat, she tossed the icy rope inside. At once, it cracked and popped in the heat, hissing and spitting at the flame. As if resisting its death, the rope curled into a black lumped char instead of ash. Mukuro did not care, merely glad to see it go in any way possible.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked, curious. "What did you do that for?"

"This house is _their_ house." Mukuro addressed, pointing to Hiei and Yukina. "Their mother was murdered in the bedroom, hung to death by the rope I just tossed. The presence your feeling is Hina's death."

"What?!" Kuwabara gasped, looking about the house in awe and fear. "You mean, you mean Hina _died _here?"

"We cannot stay." Kurama shook his head at once, heading for the door as if intending to rip off the vines. "We cannot be in this house. Our presence will only anger the memory."

"We cannot leave." Yukina spoke up from her chair. "The blizzard will kill us."

"I would rather die than anger a ghost." Kurama warned Yukina. "I should think you wise enough to know why."

Yukina continued to stare into the hearth, looking more tired than ever.

"Why should the ghost be angry if it's our mother." Yukina whispered. "Maybe it's glad we're home."

Behind her, Hiei looked away as if pained by her words.

"I don't give a shit if she's happy or not." Mukuro grumbled. "We're camping here until the blizzard dies down. The minute it does we're heading to the castle and kicking the shit out of Shikei. I've had enough of this ridiculous emotional history! You hear me?" Mukuro warned Yukina. "I have fought battles all my life, little koorime, and none of them were won by grief and despair. If you truly love your mother, if you truly want to avenge her, then you must leave behind the sadness that you fear. Do you understand me? This is your house! Do not let it be tainted by the evil that Shikei intends!"

Silence fell after her words.

Yukina tilted her head, casting a dark glance at Mukuro out of the corner of her eye.

"... You sounded like my mother just now." Yukina finally spoke. "... She was angry all the time."

"Well I don't blame her." Mukuro snorted. "Look at this dump! Look at her children!" Mukuro snapped, waving a biconical hand at Yukina and Hiei. "One of them a wet blanket and the other one an asshole!"

Hiei seemed rather impressed by this, and even cracked a strange smile.

Mukuro raised her only eyebrow at him.

"What are you smiling at, you're half the problem!" Mukuro warned.

"Oh come on man!" Yusuke groaned, "Why do you have to be such an ass, huh? They're upset, that's what happens when you come home after a long time to find nothing but ghosts and dust! I mean look at this place... it's horrible. Maybe they're remembering how it once looked, yeah? So don't get on their cases about being sad. We're cool, but no one picks on my friends. You get me, Mukuro?" Yusuke warned.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara added with gusto. "This is a sad moment! It's okay to be upset!"

"You give them the power!" Mukuro snapped, "You give them half the victory by shedding tears over ghosts."

"It is healthy to mourn." Kurama challenged.

"You call this stale disgusting pile _healthy?" _Mukuro snapped. "The air we breath is poisoned by rot."

"Then what would you have us do? Spruce it up?" Yusuke sneered sarcastically. He shrugged off his jacket, rubbing it against the wall hard to reveal a soft yellow paint that had been molded by time. "Look at that! Yellow walls! Better now?"

Mukuro glared, unamused.

"I'm serious man!" Yusuke continued on, angry, "I know you demons are all about fighting and killing, being strong and stuff, but damnit sometimes life sucks and isn't fair! Hell look at me! I had to watch my own mother cry over my dead body! It wasn't fun, I can tell you that much!" His amber eyes flashed at this, as if the memory of which he spoke was burned into his mind.

"Just because you've never had a parent to mourn doesn't give you the right to deny it to _them." _Yusuke growled, his voice dark with intent.

Mukuro bristled, her teeth bared at the insult. She cracked her neck, took a step forward, but was cut off by Hiei who held out a hand.

"No." Hiei muttered. "Now is not the time to pick a fight. The house would cave from the chaos and then we'd all freeze alive. No doubt the idiot's screams alerted Shikei to our presence... this must be her doing."

"You do your mother a disservice by giving Shikei power over your emotions." Mukuro snapped, glaring at Yusuke even as the Mazoku glared back.

Hiei looked up at her, his eyes devoid of anger or spite. Instead they were simply tired, and perhaps a little old. 'What would you have me do' they seemed to say.

"... This is fucking ridiculous." Mukuro finally snapped, turning away from Hiei's unhappy eyes. She couldn't stand them- they made her want to throw up! She wanted them to be full of anger- to rage and burn! But now, in the depths of snow, Hiei's eyes had changed from bright and violent to dark and somber. In this house, where he had once been swaddled and rocked, Hiei had changed from a soldier to a silent witness.

Because here there were no enemies to fight, save ghosts... and ghosts could not be touched by a blade.

Mukuro stormed away, heading up the hall to the darkened room where Hina had once been slain. There she would stay, all night if she had to... However long it took to purge Hiei- to pure herself- of this madness in which the Koorime lived.

Late into the night, with only the wind at the shutters to make noise, Mukuro sat with her back to the molding wall, and observed the dark red smudge on the floor.

It did not intimidate her in the least.


	27. Rui's Lament

The cell was quiet, save for the occasional sniffle of a child.

Locked deep within the confines of the Ice Castle upon the rock, the remaining koorime villagers huddled together for warmth and support. The group in total was ten, eight of whom were women just entering their prime. The other two consisted of a weary elder, and a small child who sucked her thumb and sat on the lap of the oldest woman. Her pudgy fingers toyed with the elders long graying hair.

One of the women was pressed flat against the bars of her prison, attempting to get a slim view of the world beyond her cell. She looked left and right, her tattered kimono trailing across the floor as she chewed her dirty fingernails in a fretting manner.

"I don't see any sign of the elders anywhere... where have they gone off to?" The koorime muttered, looking left and right past the bars, "They must be in hiding, waiting for us to try and make a slip. Then they'll devour us too!"

The child in the elders lap began to whimper, her large blue eyes watering with fear. The elder gently tucked a dark blue curl behind the child's ear and kept her arms steadfast around the child's body. Wrapped in the elder's kimono, the child was warm and safe.

"Be at ease child..." The elder murmured, "We are safe so long as we remain in here."

"I don't think so, Rui. I wonder if the elders would agree with you." The koorime at the bars turned around, scratching her nose with her chewed nails, "They sure didn't seem impressed by the fight for the well! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against such strong women... once they attack it's over. Or do you not recall the fire?"

At this, the other koorime murmured in agreement and nodded their heads. A few even shivered, still troubled by the dark memories of their recent pasts. The elder remained stoic to their fear, keeping her focus on the child as she petted the babe's hair.

When Shikei started sacrificing children, half the village went to save the wee ones. And what happened? The elders were there waiting for them... with _fire. _And what did they do to the ones who rebelled? Eh?" The koorime paused, raising her eyebrows. The cell had gone silent now, as all the woman looked to their fellow villager with fearful eyes. The child was stiff now, remembering the heat and the screams.

" A pyre... as high as the sky..." The koorime whispered in a sinister voice, "You get what that means? If we get attacked... then we'll-"

"_Ataka!" _The elder snarled.

The koorime named Ataka froze mid sentence, seeming to come to her senses. The child, overwhelmed with fear, burst into noisy tears. The elder comforted the child at once, wrapping her arms tighter around the little girl to comfort her. Ataka seemed utterly depressed at having caused the child to cry, and slumped her shoulders in distress.

"Look...Rui..." Ataka mumbled apologetically, "All I'm trying to say is that rebelling is too dangerous. So surely there has to be _another _way to escape?"

The elder named Rui continued to consol the child, giving no answers to the nervous Ataka. Another koorime who sat slightly apart from the rest of the huddle looked up. She had a sallow face and seemed rather cynical in appearance.

"This wall can only be penetrated by flame of a very...distinct... kind." The koorime with the sallow face spoke up, gesturing to the bars which were coated with a thick shimmering layer of dark ice. "I doubt we will find it to our aid."

The child in Rui's lap continued to cry, a little girl lost in a world of grown women.

"Don't cry, little Itora." Rui murmured, kissing the child's head in a motherly manner, "... Hiei will come to destroy the evils of this land. I am certain of it."

All the faces of the koorime turned to look at Rui, confused and unsure of her words. Ataka, at the bars, even muttered a soft "_What?" _

An older koorime with hair beginning to turn white looked up at Rui from the floor.

"Rui, we have been over this a million times-" The older woman began, but Rui cut her off with a hard voice.

"Hiei _will _come to destroy them. I am _certain _of it." Rui snapped angrily.

A sudden pacing of feet, dark voices-

They were coming.

As if by the turn of a light-switch, the atmosphere in the cell changed. Ataka bolted away from the cell bars, petrified, and flung herself into the group of her fellow villagers. The koorime were panicking, pressing themselves flat against the bars, and the little Itora was breathing with hysterical hiccups!

"Against the wall! Quickly!" Rui demanded, thrusting Itora into the arms of Ataka. She lead her fellow people with the strength and wisdom of a true leader, "Remember, we know nothing!" Rui hissed to the koorime. They nodded, terrified, and turned their faces into the wall to hide their gaze from the oncoming elders... the dark ones who had destroyed their own village.

"And what of your Hiei?" The older koorime growled, her face into the wall even as she glared at Rui, "Will he come to save us _now?" _

"I never said anything about him coming to save us." Rui snapped, glaring right back, "Only that he will destroy them."

"Well now would be a nice time for him to _show up!" _the sallow faced koorime hissed, panicking as she pressed herself flat against the wall. Rui would have said something to her, but even as she formed the words the shadows of the elders loomed against the wall. There was a loud creaking noise as iron scraped against iron, and the bars of their cell were shifted apart.

A decrepit woman of purest white slowly stalked into their cell, her eyes cold and black like that of a shark.

Silence fell.

"Ah... my faithful daughters." The dark koorime murmured, her black eyes looking back and forth to each remaining villager. Yet even as she attempted to catch their eyes, the women looked away. They were frightened of her now, their respect for her leadership long since gone. Displeased by their cowering, the elder sneered. "Have your moods not improved?"

No one spoke. No one looked at her.

Their faces flat against the wall, each koorime looked to their fellow villagers. In their eyes, a million questions could be seen and shared: _'Will I live through this?' 'Is this the end?' 'Why did this happen to us?' 'Did we deserve this?' 'Who will save us now?' _

"... Still so cruel to your dearest elder?" The old woman growled, "You hurt my fragile heart."

Silence rang in the cell. Rui remained the only one not turned away from the elder. Instead of showing fear, she sat with boredom upon the only bench and waited patiently for the bizarre interrogation to end.

"Rui. I have need to speak to you of a most peculiar matter. Won't you come?" The elder growled.

Rui looked up, catching the black eyed gaze, and with stern resignation rose up from her seat. At her movement, the sallow faced koorime suddenly turned from sarcastic to sympathetic. She turned away from the wall and grabbed Rui tight by the arm!

"No, Rui! Not you too! She'll kill you!" The woman cried out, begging for Rui not to go. "If you die, what will become of the rest of us?! We need you!"

"Hush, Susumo." Rui cut the sallow faced koorime off, touching her sunken in cheeks with a gentle caress. "She will not be my demise. That honor is Hiei's alone."

Rui pulled out of Susumo's shaking grip, striding forward to walk straight past the elder and out into the free air. The elder immediately shifted back the bars of the cell, closing off the prison again, and the koorime inside began to wail and scream at Rui's retreating back.

"Your cries are useless." The elder sneered, turning her back on the villagers she had once lead, "Your sins will be repented for."

"Don't do this Shikei!" A random koorime shouted from inside, banging her hands on the bars of her cell door attempting to get the elders attention, "Try from some shred of sanity, I beg of you! Remember your heart or you will destroy your entire race-!"

The elder turned back around, her black gaze falling upon the koorime. As if lifted by an invisible giant, the koorime was flung _hard _from the door and crashed into the opposite wall leaving a trail of blood behind. She fell to the floor, motionless.

Rui looked back around, horrified, her face giving away her emotions as she looked to the fallen villager. Rui licked her dry lips, nervous, praying that the girl would rise up.

But the girl did nothing, and Rui bowed her head in grief.

"The youth say such foolish things." Shikei sneered, "Shall we, Rui?" Shikei gestured to the icy darkened halls of the once bright castle, as if this was to be a pleasant walk and not a torturous ritual.

Rui looked away from the fallen koorime.

"As you wish, elder." Was her cold response.

They walked the frozen halls, side by side though hardly enjoying one another's presence. Rui cast a look to the decrepit paintings that had once shown koorime from ages past. Now they were covered with black ice practically indistinguishable.

"You are a broad minded koorime, Rui. You always have been the smartest. That's why I enjoy your company. I feel as if you understand the complex workings of my leadership... perhaps you know the true beauty of it. You are a born leader." Shikei began, her white skirts swishing back and forth on the icy floor.

"Thank you, elder." Rui muttered, though there was no praise in her tone.

"Still, Rui..." Shikei added, "There was a time in your youth when you trouble me, and your mother, gravely."

Rui said nothing to this, her eyes ahead as she scanned the blackened hallway for signs of life. There had once been five elders in all, four if you did not count Shikei. They had barricaded themselves in the castle long ago, rarely to be seen in the village. Yet now, as Rui looked about, she could not see any signs of life besides Shikei. Where were the other elders now?

"You were charmed by a very cunning snake." Shikei sighed dramatically, her heavy jowls quivering. "We all were. It is natural to feel ashamed of this weakness, but you must put it behind you and strengthen yourself against future attacks. After all, we've already lost so many of our kind to the troubles of these past months."

Rui paused, her feet coming to a halt at Shikei's words.

The past few months had been nothing short of hell.

It had all started one night when Rui had been awoken by a clap of ungodly thunder that had practically shaken her whole house. When she'd gone outside to investigate, Rui had found a great wave of smoke coming up from the graves of the forgotten which lay at the northern border of the castle. At the root of the smoke and noise, she'd found Hina's grave... split in twain as if by a mighty hammer. The clay had been dripping in blood.

It was as if the land rebelled against the dark magic that had occurred that night. Crops started failing, animals started leaving. The well dried up, and the koorime began to starve. Desperate for help, they turned to their elders... only to find their elders had abandoned them for the castle. Rui had attempted to find reason in the madness, urging villagers to eat the roots of edible plants which were still flourishing. She'd packed snow into the well, letting it melt to create a sordid water source. Her tactics had worked momentarily, but were brought to a shattering halt when one day the elders re appeared... furious.

They'd taken the well by force, slaying any villagers that attempted to try and get water. Desperate and dying, the koorime had turned from a civilized society to a broken colony fueled by common hatred for their situation.

Then things had really gone to hell.

The elders began an assault upon the village, claiming that the villagers had damned themselves and were sinners. The children had been taken, and sacrificed at the sordid alter of Hina's desecrated grave. It was as if the elders were attempting to _feed _something by sacrificing blood to the pit. Rui had been powerless to save the children. The mothers of the sacrificed babes went _wild _with rage and grief, forming an onslaught and attacking the elders with force. But the elders had been waiting for them with fire... and had burned the attackers in a pyre right atop where the well had once been.

People had retreated, terrified of being next. The village had disbanded into tiny groups consisting of close families. The elders had left the village, somehow pleased by their pyre, and a terrible swelling silence had fallen upon the village.

Rui's group had been captured a week ago.

She did not know what had become of the other tiny groups. Perhaps they had died too.

Perhaps their tiny group was all that was let of the koorime race.

"You blame me for the deaths of the others..." Shikei muttered, her expression turning darker still, "This is only another sign of your little _weakness." _ In a gesture that both unnerved and angered Rui, Shikei took a lock of Rui's gray hair and tucked it gently behind her ear, as if in a motherly fashion. Rui would have struck Shikei down if only she possessed the nerve... but Hina had always been the one with the courage. "...Yes... I know that part of you very well. Because it is my daughter." Shikei growled the title, "My Hina."

Rui looked away at the name, slightly stunned by it.

"Yes, I know you loved her." Shikei sneered the word 'love' as if it were something laughable, "Yet she did an evil and wicked thing... and we must try to remember that she was tainted by a man. Marked by sin-"

"What is it that you wished to speak with me about." Rui snapped, cutting Shikei off before the wicked koorime could go on any further. Instead of being irritated, Shikei seemed delighted by the change of subject.

"Ah, of course. Forgive me dear I was thinking of times past. Being one hundred thousand years old does have its downfalls." Shikei gave a tinkling laugh that sent chills up Rui's spine, "There has been a disturbance in the village."

Rui let out an exasperated sigh.

"A group of travelers have come down from the mountains... two women, and four men."

"Men?!" Rui gasped the word, her mood changing from exasperated to shocked in an instant. There were _men _in the village?! But how?! The only probably cause was that someone had discovered the passage from demon world, an idea that both petrified and elated her. If there were men in the village, Shikei would no doubt want to hunt them down instead of the scattered villagers...

Then again... who were these men.

And would they be the end of them instead of Shikei?

"Oh yes." Shikei agreed, nodding most gravely, "Four of them."

Rui looked away, unnerved.

"I sent a blizzard after them. I believe it has cleared the problem. Still... part of me is worried. You see, I took necessary steps long ago to ensure that this sort of problem would never occur. So why is it present now?" Shikei's tone was turning sarcastic, but Rui was not in the mood.

"Shikei, do not keep me in a fog." Rui grumbled. "I do not know nor understand your problems."

"Oh I think you do, Rui. I think you do." Shikei snapped, her sarcasm suddenly gone.

Now there was only anger, dark and cold.

Rui was taken aback, and looked up to find that Shikei was glaring at her with such fury that it made her take an automatic step backwards to gain ground.

"You're making quite a study of me!" Rui shivered involuntarily.

"Someone ought to." Shikei growled.

For a moment, a heavy silence lay between them.

"The Imiko is among the men." Shikei finally explained.

Rui almost fell to the ground, her body reeling in shock as Shikei's words processed in her brain.

Hiei.

Here.

Hiei.

_Coming. _

So Hiei had taken the passageway back to Hyouga, but why? And who else was in his company? Had he come to seek the vengeance promised to him at birth? Had he brought with him a band of warriors so strong that even Shikei's black magic could not stop them? Rui's heart beat with newfound joy, and she clutched her chest in sudden pain.

"Your face betrays you!" Shikei snarled, pointing a condemning finger at Rui's lined forehead, "Your heart desired this!"

"You know _nothing _of my heart!" Rui slapped Shikei's finger away, stumbling backward as she kept a firm hand on her chest.

"I know everything!" Shikei continued on, her voice taking on a rant like quality as she became more and more incensed! " I know that it loved my daughter, like a soulmate. I know that when I forced you to throw that brat over the edge you gave him a key to survive! You instilled some magic in him! You kept his black heart beating even when I demanded you silence it once and for all! You betrayed me Rui! And you turned the girl against me too! Now Yukina has slipped out of our fingers and you think that I will simply let you get away with all of this because I am fond of you!"

"Fool!" Rui shouted back, Shikei's words bouncing off of her like rubber. She would not be penetrated by Shikei's cruel jibes, "I did nothing of the sort. I did exactly as you said. The child survived entirely on his own!"

"But you longed for it!" Shikei countered at once, "You longed for his survival!"

"I longed for death! And he will come to kill us all. And I will be the first to fall for what I did. You cannot stop him, Shikei. He will come... and he will destroy you." Rui paused, breathing heavily. It was now her turn to point the finger, and she did so at Shikei, who seemed taken aback by the fierceness of Rui's words.

"... He will kill you. For what you did Hina." Rui murmured, her words an ominous prediction of the dark future. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

One of Shikei's eyes twitched, giving away her fear.

"And you know that." Rui could not help the sadistic smile growing across her face. "... Don't you."

Shikei looked away, her jaw grinding in rage as she clenched her fists.

For one shining moment, Rui felt the courage that she'd never truly had spring up inside of her. The future was shining bright, and doors were opening that had long since been closed. She could rescue her group! She could free the villagers! She could revive the community and bring the koorime nation back to the honorable place it had once been. She could do all these things... because Hiei was coming.

And Hiei would set things right.

Shikei snapped.

Quick as a flash of lightning, Shikei whirled around in a blur of white robes, and stabbed Rui through the heart with a long thin dagger-!

* * *

Hiei sat bolt upright, his forehead dripping in sweat.

He panted in the night air, each puff of breath becoming a ball of mist in front of his face.

...Such a vividly horrific dream.

It was deep into the night, practically near morning, and the entire group was asleep on the living room floor. They cuddled against one another fully clothed, using the small hearth as a source of warmth. The only one not present was Mukuro, who had vanished down the hall many hours ago. Yet even as Hiei wondered if she was still being an asshole and avoiding everyone, he noticed a dark figure sitting on the couch holding a small clay jar bound in scrolls. At first, his brain automatically thought of an intruder. Yet it was only Mukuro, looked at the jar as if it were a perplexing puzzle.

"... Strange things... ghosts..." Mukuro mused quietly. Hiei touched the hearth to relight the fire, hoping to bring more warmth to the hut. "They live on but they're not alive. They're gone... but not forgotten. They're scary... but we keep going back to them. So what the _fuck _gives."

Hiei shrugged, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of the corners. He let out an large yawn, exhausted even though he'd gotten sleep.

"... I'm sick of being in this dump." Mukuro grumbled. "I feel like a rat in a cage. We need to get moving and soon."

"I agree." Hiei muttered.

"Do you." Mukuro flashed him a dark look. "Or would you rather lay here in a pool of self pity forever and ever. Sounds rather romantic, doesn't it. Dying for a ghost."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Hiei warned. Mukuro did not answer straight away, seeming to think things over as she looked at the clay pot.

"Do you know what this is?" Mukuro answered a question with a question, nodding her head at the pot.

"A pot." Hiei answered in turn.

Mukuro merely shook her head.

"Do you know what is _in _the pot." Mukuro offered.

"Do you think I care." Hiei sneered.

"It's your mother's charged ashes. I should hope you care."

There was a time when Hiei would have been shocked at such news. Now, sitting in his mother's decrepit house, he simply didn't give a damn anymore. He shrugged, rubbing his face with an ashen hand.

"... So where do you get the ashes. Did you find them in the bedroom? I should be surprised if anything is left of that part of the house at all-"

"No, these came out of Shimo. Remember when you cracked him like an egg?" Hiei smirked at Mukuro's words, "Genkai collected them and charged them. But they became unbelievably powerful and angry. So Genkai sealed them away. She thought that we could use them against Shikei."

"If Genkai thinks that, then it is so." Hiei shrugged, remembering the bitter sage. "But I don't see how. I don't have a fucking clue as to how I'm going to pull this off... only that I'm going to. That I have no choice but to."

Mukuro raised her only eyebrow, smiling at Hiei. What an odd thing to hear him say- after all he was practically the embodiment of choice and freedom. Yet here he was giving them both away... but why?

"You looked tense in your sleep." Mukuro offered, "Why?"

"I dreamed of a woman being stabbed." Hiei shrugged." It took me by surprise I suppose."

"You've stabbed plenty of women." Mukuro chuckled, "Why should this one shake you up?"

"Because this one didn't deserve it. This one was Rui." Hiei shuddered, looking back to the fire which warmed his side.

Mukuro frowned at the serious tone in Hiei's voice.

"That's your mother's best friend... the one who had to throw you over." Mukuro supplied. Hiei nodded.

"... She wanted you to kill her. Why didn't you." Mukuro asked, "After all, you've killed a thousand men and women before her."

Hiei looked away, pursing his lips.

"When she had me over the ledge, I could feel how tightly her fingers held me through the bindings." Hiei murmured softly, tracing his fingers on the moldy floor. "She didn't want to drop me. She didn't want to." Hiei shook his head, "She wanted me to kill her... because she felt she deserved it, for what she had to do. She couldn't live with the shame of what she'd done. She couldn't stand the agony of the knowledge." Hiei met Mukuro's eyes. "I've made a shit life at times... but at least I had my pride. At least I had hope, and freedom. She never had any of those things."

Mukuro sighed, sliding off of the couch and coming to rest by Hiei's side. It felt good to sit beside him, here in the thick of everything. He was an ever present rock; a constant thread of humanity and calm in a world where nothing stayed the same.

"... You can't change any of it, you know?" Hiei finally spoke up, gesturing at the fruitlessness of it all, "You can't change a damn thing. You just have to accept that no matter how much you hate it... it's yours. For better or for worse. The life you live is yours. Huh-" Hiei muttered, furrowing his brow.

"What." Mukuro asked, noticing his curious gaze.

"Humans marry when they are in love." Hiei shrugged, "They say ridiculous things before they put rings on their fingers. It's apparently supposed to be symbolic of their faithfulness and adoration. It's all pomp and circumstance. It's fucking ridiculous if you ask me."

"Yeah, and what of it."

"It's just... one of the things they say when they're swapping words is... 'For better or worse'. Maybe that's why."

Mukuro was thoroughly confused.

"Maybe that's why what?" Mukuro asked, "I don't follow you."

For a moment, Hiei sat in silence.

"... For better or for worse... despite how shitty your life may be and knowing there is nothing you can do to change it... I still choose to love you. To deal with you. To fight with you and for you." Hiei finished quietly.

"Rather lamenting of you." Mukuro sneered. "Do they say all that?"

"No." Hiei shook his head, "But I do."

He looked at Mukuro with the tiniest of smiles, barely even a flicker on his face.

"Because I do." Hiei added, "Choose to put up with your shit. I don't stay because you order me to."

Mukuro blushed, her eye widening.

"You're fucking insane." Mukuro whispered. "Saying shit like that to me."

Hiei smiled.

"What are you going to do." Hiei asked with a slight sneer. "Sock me?"

Mukuro flushed even harder, the heat pooling in her cheeks.

"... You stayed with me through all of this." Hiei murmured, reaching out to touch her burning flesh, "You stayed even when I told you to go. You stayed even when I told you to burn in hell. You kept staying... and trying... You followed me all the way to human world. All the way to here. And you never asked why. You never complained. You just did it..." Hiei frowned. "Why did you do it."

Mukuro looked down at the ground, feeling his fingers slid across her unscarred cheek. Hiei's hands were rough and hard, like stone wrapped in leather. And yet, there was an odd tenderness to them.

Why had she stayed?

The answer was simple, even when asked inwardly: She stayed because she could not leave. She could not leave him to suffer, or to die. She could not leave, never knowing what would become of him. She could not leave and go on her merry way... because without him, she would not have a merry way. Without him, and his bitter temper, his rude remarks, his horrid social skills... she would have nothing in her life worth calling a life. A position and a few soldiers to do as she said... but what did that amount to? Anyone could have soldiers do their bidding. That didn't make them worth admiring or knowing. What made a person worth knowing was their way of living.

So how could she live without him.

"... I can't leave you." Mukuro whispered softly, not wanting to be heard by the others though she surmised they were sleeping. "I can't just-"

"Sure you can." Hiei offered. "You can leave. You can get up right now, turn around, and walk out that door. You can go back to the portal, return to your area of demon world... and go back to a normal life. You could do it. So why won't you."

"I could say the same of you." Mukuro caught his gaze, "You could do the same thing, so why are you here."

"Because I'm not afraid of justice." Hiei murmured. "And I want to see it done. Because part of me believes that if she'd have known about that portal to demon world... she would have taken it to find me. Part of me believes my mother never stopped looking, never stopped believing. And maybe that's worth a fight to the death. This... half-assed love that never came to fruition."

"Part of you is a foolish ninny." Mukuro mumbled.

"Part of you is a whiny bitch." Hiei returned. Mukuro glared at him, her shrewd frown making him smile even wider.

"See, right there." Hiei snickered, "You could leave right now, and who would blame you."

"I know you don't mean it when you call me a bitch." Mukuro grumbled, "So quit acting like a hard ass."

"I absolutely do mean it." Hiei snorted. "You're the biggest bitch I've ever met in my entire life... but I still love you. Perhaps I even love you for it."

Mukuro smiled.

"I love you too." Mukuro soothed, reaching up to touch where his fingers still held to her shoulder. They'd dropped there from her cheek. "I love you very much- almost in spite of what life has taught me. I think I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Neither do I." Hiei admitted. "I'm stuck in this shit."

"For better or worse." Mukuro added. Hiei smiled.

They sat there together by the brink of the fire, letting the minutes tick past without an uttered word. Their hands drifted from shoulders to hips to the floor where they sat intertwined.

Outside, the snow continued to fall, and the night slowly faded into a gray dawn.

* * *

The sounds of their feet crunching in the fresh, clean snow was the only noise upon the air. Birds did not sound their flight, animals did not snarl in the brush. The northern pass which lead to the castle was a desolate place marked only by towering mountains and withered trees that were scratched by ancient runes. Hiei had been here before long ago, in a time before the name 'Urameshi' had meant anything to him... and he still did not like it all these years later.

They walked in a single file line, with Hiei and Yukina leading the front. They were, after all, the only ones that knew the way. Even Hiei did not fully understand the elaborate compounds of the castle... Yukina would have to direct them after a certain point. Mukuro was right behind Hiei, every so often looking out at the trees.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama brought up the rear, their stomachs growling. It had been a long time since they'd skipped a meal in pursuit of vengeance.

The crisp morning air made every puff of breath into a fine white mist before their faces. Bright light filled the sparkling snow, making it glitter like finely crushed diamonds on the ground. Wispy cloud entrails, long and thin, slowly filtered across the sky. The Hyouga floated so high in the sky that the stars never fully diminished from view... they merely dulled into tiny pin pricks of light. It was an odd place, in that it was oddly beautiful.

"There." Yukina pointed up ahead to a small shack on the side of the road with an ornate front gate, "That's Rui's house. She might be home!"

"Or dead." Yusuke added from the back. Hiei shot him a filthy look.

They approached the iced house, which was mercifully unburned. Yet as they pushed the iron gate aside and knocked on the front door, they found it to be slightly ajar.

Yukina gently pushed it open, to find that no one was home.

"...She's gone." Yukina murmured softly, "I wonder though..."

She cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Wait outside. I'll check to see if she's in her bedroom." Yukina offered, slipping into the darkened house and leaving the others outside. As they waited impatiently, Yusuke and Kuwabara passed the time by throwing snow balls at one another. After all, they were still boys at heart. Hiei waited, rubbing his eyes wearily, casting a small smile at Mukuro.

"We'll make high progress today." Mukuro assured him. "Don't you worry, Hiei."

"Is this the face of a worried man?" Hiei asked sourly.

"Yeah, it is." Mukuro grumbled. "It's also the face of a jack ass, so don't get me started."

Hiei could not help the small laugh that came from his throat.

Yukina re emerged, looking fearful.

"Well?" Hiei asked his sister, expecting to hear the worst.

"...It's like... she vanished in the night." Yukina admitted fretfully, "Nothing's really out of place. Nothing that suggests she might have been hurt or gotten into a fight."

"The house isn't burned either." Kurama added in a hopeful tone, "So perhaps she is merely in hiding."

"...Perhaps." Yet Yukina's voice did not sound too sure.

"Come on then." Hiei lead his sister away from the cold house, "Let's get moving. I want to reach the castle by noon."

"Okay."

Yukina took the lead again, back on the road. Kuwabara finally forgot his snowball fight with Yusuke and brushed ice out of his hair to link his arm with Yukina's. Mukuro kept good time right behind them alongside Hiei, and continued looking out at the withered trees.

They walked for a good ten minutes, hearing and seeing nothing out of the usual save for the occasional forgotten shoe on the side of the road or the bones of a long since dead rodent. Yet as they came over a slight hill and followed the road onto a flattened plain, a rather large withered tree caught Mukuro's eye.

Its base had been blasted apart as if by a canon.

"What the fuck?" Mukuro muttered aloud, squinting as they continued along the road.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"That tree." Mukuro pointed to the withered hold. "You see its base?"

"Oh!" Yukina cried out, clearly having spotted the same dead tree. "That's my mother's grave!"

She left the road, dashing through the snow. Hiei immediately followed right behind her with the group on their heels. The tree up close was much bigger than expected, and sure enough its base had been completely blown apart. The hole which had been created by an unknown force was deep and filled with snow. Hiei immediately dropped to his knees and shoveled snow out of the way with his bare hands. He had a feeling that he would reach clay at the bottom... but he wanted to be sure.

"Woah! Shit!" Mukuro cursed.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked at once.

"The pot!" Mukuro snarled, grabbing the little clay jar from her deep pants pocket. It was rattling like mad, as if vibrating from within like a beehive, "Somethings up with the pot!"

"Dude, maybe you're supposed to open it!" Kuwabara offered as Hiei finally reached the bottom of the snow pit. He grabbed a large handful of the hard earth he found and brought it back up to his hands.

"-_Fuck!" _Hiei spat, his heart suddenly forced to a jolt as he saw his hands again. Even Yukina let out a terrified cry, clapping her hands over her mouth as she took an immediate step back.

It was not dirt. It was flesh... and Hiei's hands were covered with blood.

Hiei wiped his hands off in the snow at once, digging deeper through the flesh as he searched in vain for a bottom. What had happened here? What had caused the explosion? Where was this flesh from?

"Step aside." Kurama pushed his way to the front, dropping down by Hiei's side.

"Hiei, retract your arm." he ordered. Hiei irritably complied, seeing that he was drenched in blood up to his elbow.

"Fine, you fucking deal with it." Hiei spat, "I'm helping Mukuro."

Hiei immediately attempted to wrestle with the vibrating pot as Mukuro nearly lost her grip on it. They would have to keep it from breaking if they wanted to use it against Shikei!

"Jesus!" Mukuro spat, "It won't-fucking-stop!" She could barely keep hold, even with Hiei's added help. Kurama meanwhile was digging gently through the snow, as if searching for clues. He sniffed the area, pressing his nose almost into the blood.

He licked a bit of the frozen flesh, and immediately spat the blood back out.

"...Children." Kurama spat. "Children were sacrificed here. But why."

"Children?!" Yukina repeated. "You don't mean that, Kurama!"

"The evidence leaves no room for question." Kurama admitted darkly. "Children were sacrificed at this tree, like an alter... but an alter to what."

"Shikei is my guess!" Yusuke snapped, "Maybe that's how he was getting his power.

"Perhaps." Kurama murmured, tilting his head so that his silver hair blew even more in the wind, "... We must away from this grave." Kurama continued on, rising up to his feet, "It reeks of black magic. No doubt spies are watching us even as we stand here. Hina's ashes will not be still till they are far from this place."

"Fine then, let's go!" Mukuro was still struggling viciously with the shaking jar. She wobbled to her feet, heading as fast as she could for the main road with Hiei at her side. Together, the pair of them held tight to the jar. By the time they reached the main road, the clay pot was suddenly still. Mukuro let out a sigh of relief, pocketing it again. Their hands were tingling from the violent force, and Hiei shook them out.

"Fuck." Kuwabara muttered, obviously shaken as he returned to the road with Yukina in tow. She was trembling violently, overcome with shock, "I can't take much else of this crazy shit."

"Me neither." Yusuke admitted, shaking his head, "Sacrificing children? God that's sick."

"And yet it was done... all in the name of revenge." Kurama admitted. "At least we know _how _now."

"Come on." Hiei mumbled, wiping the rest of the blood off in the road side snow, "We cannot afford to waist any more time here. We need to reach the castle as soon as possible. The quicker we do so, the quicker we return home."

"There's a plan I can get behind!" Kuwabara agreed vociferously.

Back into their little line they went, heading northward for the castle with great haste. Yukina was breathing haggardly, her lips trembling as if she was still in shock from the grave. Perhaps now, in the face of it all, she was realizing just how vicious Shikei could be. Perhaps she was remembering children from her village that she'd known who were undoubtably dead.

The trees were beginning to grow fuller around them once more. The road was winding, heading steadily upslope as they moved toward a rocky cliff face. The castle had been built in ancient times millions of years ago by koorime of a different breed who had centered their community around a royal lineage. There was a rumor, helped along by the devoutly religious demons, that a few koorime were distant relatives of the first ice demoness to walk the land... the very one in the same who had loved the very first fire demoness and died in her arms. Whether one believed this or not, one still could not deny that the castle was magnificent to behold from the outside. It was broad and tall, even from a great distance, marked by magnificent spires that glistened in the morning sun.

"So, let me get this straight. Shikei's in the castle." Yusuke began.

"Yes. With all the other elders as well. The elders do not live in the community with the rest of the koorime. They stay secluded here for their comfort."

"Oh god forbid granny get a back ache." Yusuke sneered. "Okay, so if she's in the castle and we're going to the castle, don't we need to know a little bit more about it? What's it like? What's the layout? How about any defenses? We got a crocodile in a moat, or piranhas?"

"What in the _fuck _are you talking about?" Mukuro demanded angrily, casting a glance over her shoulder at Yusuke as the trees thickened even more around them. The morning light was beginning to dwindle through the dark canopy, "What the fuck is a crocodile? What's a piranhas?"

"It's piranha, Mukuro. Piranhas is plural." Kurama explained. "And no, Yusuke. Neither of those things will be waiting for us. You are forgetting we are in a sub arctic climate. Both species you listed need tropical waters to survive."

"But what the fuck is a crocodile?!" Mukuro demanded. "Why does everything he say sound like something out of an hallucination!?"

Hiei bit down on a hard laugh, almost biting his tongue. Kurama seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his new place of power, explaining things to Mukuro... still it was starting to get annoying.

"The castle isn't guarded." Yukina explained. "We don't practice violence in our community."

"Excuse me, but is your community the same community that sacrificed children to dark magic?"

"Well-"

"And burnt a huge pyre full of people?"

"I-"

"And pushed all the others off a cliff?"

"Yusuke, I-"

"I'm just saying, that's alot of violence from a supposedly mild group of women." Yusuke concluded. "So what makes you think we can just waltz right on up to the castle doors without a problem?"

Yukina's cheeks were light pink with anger.

"Shikei did all those things, not my people! Do not get the two confused." She ordered, slightly angry. The slope was getting difficult to mount, and she had to momentarily set her anger aside in order to successfully navigate the dangerous terrain. "Shikei is the violent one!"

"And where is she?"

"In the castle, I already told-!"

"See, ahah!" Yusuke cackled at this, "So whose to say the castle isn't booby trapped up to high heaven?"

Yukina paused at that, slightly taken aback.

"...Perhaps." She admitted, still annoyed. "But I wouldn't know either way. When I was a little girl, it was without traps."

"Alright, I guess we're going in blind." Yusuke sighed. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Kuwabara agreed. "Those mean ladies could have anything up their sleeves!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Kurama assured the group. "I'll be greatly surprised if they manage an ounce of ingenuity. Castles are easy to navigate if you want to infiltrate them. The first step is simple enough. Never go through the front or back door."

"So go through a side door?" Hiei sneered, "I wasn't aware we were choosing our entry way."

"We are." Kurama corrected him darkly, "From here on out, we choose our own paths. Shikei will not take _our _freedom away too. Yukina, where are the side doors to the castle?"

"There's one located by the western garden I think." Yukina offered. "I remember it lead into the kitchen."

"Then that's the one we will take." Kurama agreed. "Take us there."

Yukina was smart in her navigation. At once, she headed off the beaten trail into the frozen underbrush which was much harder to walk through. Pants were tore, ankles were scraped, and winces were heard all around as they mounted a suddenly steep cliff on hands and knees. Yukina was hell bent on reaching the top, and got their first to peek out.

"... Looks clear. This is the way." Yukina called down to the rest of the group who were desperately following after her.

"Hang on, baby!" Kuwabara urged. "I can't climb that fast!"

"Odd, considering you're an ape!" Hiei sneered, almost slipping on the wet rock.

"Shuttup, shrimp!" Kuwabara snapped back. "I'll give you a piece of my mind for calling me an ape!"

"I quiver with fear!" Hiei sneered again, reaching the top and immediately righting himself to brush snow off his shoulders and back. Yukina gave him a disapproving look, clearly unhappy.

"Move outta the way!" Yusuke demanded as he and Mukuro reached the top. Kurama was stuck behind Kuwabara who could barely make any progress. As soon as Yusuke was up, he turned right back around and helped out his old friend so that Kuwabara was able to make faster pace. Finally, with a great heave, Kuwabara reached the top and groaned to his feet.

"Damn, man..." Kuwabara huffed, his hands beet red. "That was rough!"

Kurama righted himself with grace, flipping his silver hair back over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about the climb, Kazuma, but this is the best way into the western garden. See?" Yukina pointed. The terrain was mercifully flat before them, though statues dripping in ice were all around. They could just make out a gravel path through the snow... clearly this place had once been a sort of walking trail. Far ahead, only the size of an eraser head at their distance, a door could be seen against the castle wall. It was well hidden away from the mighty windows that peered out towards the north and south.

"... Okay..." Yusuke murmured, his brow furrowing a little. "Anyone else... getting a weird feeling?"

Kuwabara shivered.

"There's someone here." Kuwabara whispered, as if keen not to be overheard, "I think someone's going to ambush us if we go this way. Maybe we need to turn back around."

"No, the front door will not do." Kurama snapped. "We can take an ambush. We have before, and we will again. We have Mukuro here for backup."

Mukuro might have made a sharp quip, had every sensory nerve not been _screaming _at her to get the fuck out of there.

"...Hiei..." Mukuro whispered, reaching out to touch his fingers. Hiei cast her a small glance.

"... Somethings... not right." Mukuro murmured. "At all."

Hiei looked from her to the garden, then back to her again.

"Nothing for it." Hiei shrugged. "For better or for worse. We move forward."

Hiei gathered his nerve about him, squaring his shoulders and heading straight for the open air. Yukina made a small noise as if to stop him, but Hiei did not listen.

The light snow crunched underfoot, strangely thinner than the ground turf below. Hiei could actually feel the cobblestones through his boots. He looked about, narrowing his eyes as he glanced from statue to statue. His jagan was pulsing in his forehead as if urging him to pay attention to his surroundings. Hiei looked over his shoulder to see that the others had still not moved from the shadows even though he was a good ten feet out into the snow.

"Come on." He urged softly.

Mukuro stepped forward first, biting her lip nervously.

She never let her gaze drift from his face.

Behind her, Yukina followed with Kazuma practically keeping an arm in front of her. Yusuke and Kurama were last.

Hiei noticed Kurama pulling the rose from his silver hair, looking dark and wary.

"Okay so this shit is fucked up." Yusuke whispered, casting a glance at the frozen eye less statues. "This whole place is messed up."

"Keep your courage." Kurama growled. "Don't be deterred."

"Easy for you to say." Yusuke snapped. "But my whole body's on fire... it's like my freakin soul doesn't want to be here."

"These statues are of elders from the past." Yukina explained. "They don't have eyes because no one can see into the future."

"Makes sense." Kuwabara admitted. "But why all the hype? Why all the fear?"

"Maybe they're trying to warn us." Yusuke joked, "From beyond the grave..." He wiggled his fingers, shifting his voice for a hopeful laugh. No one was amused.

Hiei cast another look around, determined to spot the error. The statues seemed harmless enough, merely made of marble with hard square bases. Yet there was something definitely... off. There was nothing to the terrain that suggested a problem from below, but the very ground on which he walked felt tainted.

Hiei looked to the door, which lay about five hundred yards ahead of them.

It was then that he spotted the problem.

He halted in his tracks, and everyone behind him bumped into one another with a slight jar of shock.

"What?" Mukuro demanded at once. "Why did you stop."

Hiei did not answer, his eyes glued to the door ahead where a small marble bench lay innocently for weary walkers to sit.

And sure enough, someone sat upon it.

A woman, tall and thin, with a bony face and hollow eyes... her white hair blowing gently in the soft wind. She was staring right at them, unflinchingly so.

All the fear in the area seemed to be centered at her... and Hiei was certain she was a 'barrier' for their path.


	28. The Defiant Thread

_"Yukina, slow down!" Rui cried out exasperatedly, slightly winded from trying to keep up with the little girl. Yukina pelted between eyeless statues, giggling as she evaded the grasp of her god mother. _

_ "Try and catch me!" Yukina teased, casting a glance around her shoulder to see Rui with her robes in her hands, trying to up her pace. Yet Yukina was simply too quick for Rui to catch, and the older koorime fell behind. Yukina looked over her shoulder again and again, wondering where Rui had hidden off to, only to run smack into someone else. She fell onto her bottom, crunching in the snow. _

_ She looked up to find a thin, white haired wraith looking down at her with a small weary smile. _

_ "I'm sorry, elder Taida!" Yukina gasped, horrified to have hit one of the oldest and most respected koorime. Taida did not seem to mind, tilting her head to the side so that a great wave of silver hair blew in the wind. _

_ "You are enjoying the good weather, Yukina chan?" Taida asked, her voice raspy and ancient. _

_ "Yes ma'am." Yukina got to her feet with a clumsy toddler fashion. From behind her, Yukina heard a great heaving breath that signaled Rui's arrival. Sure enough, Yukina suddenly felt a great cluster of robes at her back, and she looked up to see the bottoms of Rui's clothed breasts along with her sharp pointed chin. _

_ "Taida." Rui managed between heaving breathes. "Forgive us both. We forgot ourselves in the good weather." _

_ "It is not a crime to enjoy the fresh air." Taida smiled wearily as Rui bent down to scoop Yukina into her arms. Yukina was hoisted into the air, and clutched at Rui's neck nervously. All the elders made her slightly uneasy, though admittedly Taida was the least threatening. Still, Yukina knew Taida was extremely important to the community as the only elder who remained outside constantly despite the harsh weather of the Hyouga. It was her prophetic predictions that ruled the future for all the people of the land. Yukina often wondered how she saw what she saw. Did she have a special mirror that she looked into? Or maybe she simply watched the stars... _

_ Those dark eyes of Taida's had seen many terrible things... after all, she was the second oldest koorime next to Shikei. Some swore that she'd birthed over a thousand children, yet all of whom had died. _

_ Yukina wondered what that kind of pain felt like. _

* * *

Hiei touched the hilt of his sword, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as the lone figure sitting on the bench.

"Who is she?" Mukuro demanded in a harsh whisper to their guide, Yukina. "Do you know this woman? Is she a foe? Is she even alive?"

Yukina peeked around Hiei's shoulder, chewing at her numbing lips.

"Oh!" Yukina gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Oh! That's one of the five elders! That's Taida!"

"Taida, eh." Yusuke grumbled, "She's an old goat, that's for sure. So who wants to blow her brains out? I say we play rock paper scissors for it-"

"I'm not playing the fucking game again; the whole lot of you are bastard cheaters!" Hiei snapped angrily, withdrawing his sword with a sharp '_shing!'. _"I'm taking the miserable bitch out, end of story."

"Now wait one goddamn minute here!" Yusuke interjected, grabbing Hiei by the elbow before he could march forward, "I've been drug all the way around the world, and I want a good fight! I slept on a nasty old floor, I've been eating nothing but ice and frozen rats! I want my fair share! I want this one!"

"No!" Yukina begged, "No you mustn't hurt her! She's not an enemy!"

"Are you so certain of that." Mukuro sneered, "You've been gone a long time, Yukina."

"Shikei was the only one who hated my mother! The others just followed her lead!"

"But babe, she could be really dangerous." Kuwabara urged. "What if Shikei's made her mind all funky and stuff?"

"All funky... and stuff..." Mukuro repeated Kuwabara's words, her eyebrow raised in dramatic irritation. "Do you speak so eloquently to everyone or is this privilege just for the few?"

"Actually, I agree." Kurama interjected gently. "Kuwabara's words have wisdom in them. Shikei is powerful, and has already shown her willingness to sacrifice innocence in the name of black magic. I suggest that Taida has been overtaken... no doubt she has no recollection of her former self and will act as a puppet."

"But we don't know that!" Yukina added hotly, "You're just assuming!"

"Baby, I can't help but agree!" Kuwabara laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yet she shrugged it off, bothered by the idea of Taida being marred.

Hiei looked back around, ready to storm up to Taida and engage in a duel, only to find that she'd vanished from the bench.

"What?" Hiei muttered, confused.

"Oy, where did she go?" Kuwabara demanded, suddenly spotting that Taida had vanished as well. "Did we all imagine it, or did she get up and move?"

Mukuro was irate, craning her neck around the statues to see if Taida was hiding amongst them.

"Goddamnit we were too busy fighting amongst ourselves." Mukuro growled, "Now the bitch has gone and slipped off!"

A fierce wind blew their scarves and cloaks, so that the group suddenly had to huddle together in order to keep warm.

"Fucking hell!" Yusuke snarled, almost blown off his feet.

As soon as the wind died down again, Kuwabara had to shake his jacket sleeves to get the snow out of his clothes. Hiei shook his head as hard as he could, snow falling from the tips of his dark fonds.

That was when he felt it.

Icy cold fingers on his neck.

_"Imiko... Child of hell..." _

"HIEI LOOKOUT!"

The cry from his sister came far too late. Hiei was hoisted up as if by a giants hand, and flung high into the air! He rocketed through the sky, limbs flailing wildly as he desperately attempted to gather his surroundings and sense of gravity only to begin falling back to earth!

He could hear screaming down below him, alongside explosions and the sudden crackling of energy from demonic attacks. He heard the whooshing of a great object coming towards him, and was suddenly caught mid-fall by a sizable plant creature with wings like a moth. Hiei had seen such a beast before during the epic fight with Sensui years ago, and knew that Yoko Kurama had saved him from what would have been certain death. Had he hit the ground, he would have broken his neck.

Hiei was jarred, gasping for breath at such unbelievable elevation. Now floating high above the scene, he looked down to find that his friends had scattered like a pack of geese, taking up refuge behind statues as Mukuro and Yusuke faced off with Taida head on. Yusuke was firing rapid spirit gun shots, blowing holes so high that they came close to touching Hiei's feet. Taida was flitting in and out with such speed that Yusuke couldn't land a single blow, leaving Mukuro to take the brunt of the offense as she kept a crackling wall of energy up. Yukina was behind a statue, protected by Kuwabara who had his spirit sword out. He slashed wildly through the air, but like Yusuke could not land a single damn blow!

Kurama took a different approach, spiraling plants around the battle scene so that a sordid ring was formed. Suddenly, Taida was pinned in by ravenous flesh eating plants-!

"Spirit gun! Spirit gun! Spirit gun! _Goddamnit stay still!" _Yusuke howled angrily, all his blows for naught as Taida spun through the fog and snow like a ghost! Mukuro was getting just as irritated, for with each spin that Taida took, flecks of razor like snow shot through her barrier and cut her across the cheek. Taida screeched at a particularly sharp blow, waving her white robed arms so that snow suddenly blasted into the air. Hiei realized, hanging in the air like a weird black coat on a plant rack, that Taida's energy for attack and defense came from snow. She'd blown him high into the air simply by blowing the snow on which he stood. Given the fact they were battling in a land that could be equated with a fucking _freezer, _Hiei knew in that instant that Taida had the great upper hand. They would not be able to land a blow or defend an attack standing in the snow like this!

"Let me down! Let me down, goddamnit!" Hiei snarled, thrashing in the hold of the moth-plant. It was steadfast, holding him tight at the nape of the neck even as he attempted to get free!

"Fucking _Fox!" _Hiei shouted from high above, "LET ME DOWN!"

Yet Kurama wasn't listening, far too occupied with keeping back from Taida's attacks. His plants were being frozen solid!

Hiei managed to get a firm grip on his sword once again, and without a second thought slashed at the moth wings that were beating heavily about him. The plant shrieked, suddenly crippled, and Hiei plummeted to the earth once again! But this time he was ready, with his sword out and pointed as his feet squared for the landing. He _crashed _into the snow, blowing a wall of white high into the air as he managed to hit the ground while still keeping his balance. Decades of intensely trained sword play had crafted him to perfection, but today Hiei would not be relying upon his blade to win the battle.

Today, Hiei would be using another tactic.

He forced his energy outward, and a massive ball of fire engulfed him!

Snow hissed, evaporating at once underfoot! Hiei heard a high pitched scream of anger and fear- Taida could not evade nor punish the fire.

Yusuke flung himself out of the way, rolling through the fast evaporating snow to dodge the fire that spat out from Hiei like a firework display. He scrambled for cover, managing to use one of Kurama's frozen plants as a shield while Mukuro simply flung her arms up and allowed her energy to block the flames.

Amid the snow and the steam, Hiei flung jets of flame that sparked black and purple. He could hear high whippish screams, and knew that some of his bombs had landed on their target. But at the same time, he had no visible target to aim at- no way of knowing if he'd struck a blow at Taida. This was no way to win a battle, there was no strategy!

"Goddamnit!" Hiei snarled angrily, halting the flow of fire momentarily to gauge his surroundings. The brief halt was all that it took to give Taida the upper hand.

The bitch grabbed him by the throat! Her icy, boney hand came right out of the fog and mist, snagging him so tight that he could not gain breath! Hiei gagged and floundered, unable to swing his sword while his brain was deprived of oxygen. For a brief moment, Taida's face flashed in the snow, and Hiei could finally see his enemy! But what good would that shit do him if he was going to _choke _to death?! His savior came in the form of Kurama, who shot vicious plants with thorns the size of fingers at Taida. They latched onto the offending arm, wrapping around her tightly and squeezing like a python!

Taida screeched, and her arm shattered!

Hiei fell backward at once, his head spinning with a warm woozy feeling as he was able to gain proper breath once again. He sagged, taking deep breaths as he heard Kurama and Taida squabble in a vicious hand to hand combat. He felt someone touching his face and neck, and opened his blearily eyes to see Mukuro before him. She used her energy to heal him, stroking his neck and wrenching off Taida's hand that was still loosely hanging onto his skin. It fell to the ground, dead.

"I'm fine." Hiei grumbled, straightening up from her touch, "I'm fine. Let me back at her."

Hiei heard a yowl of pain, and whipped around to see Kurama bleeding heavily from the cheek and neck! Taida had vanished again, using the steam from Hiei's fire to her advantage. Now the group was disarmed again, out in the cold and open to attack!

"Damn her!" Yoko snarled, healing the cuts in his skin with his teeth bared. "Keep your guard up! She could be anywhere!"

"Her arm broke in two but there was no blood! You saw that, right?!" Yusuke demanded, pointing to the dead hand on the ground, "I swear to god, I hit her a couple of times with my blasts, and she still didn't bleed! If we can't take her out physically, then how do we do it?

"I believe the situation is much like the Sage Beast that I destroyed so long ago." Kurama growled, his hands splayed out with plants blooming from them like tree limbs. " Somewhere in this snow, her center beats. We must find it and destroy it. There can be no other way."

"Well tough luck on that shit!" Yusuke snapped, his finger ready and pointed with a glowing blue tip, "This place is too big to cover, even with the six of us!"

"Quiet!" Hiei snarled, hushing his two friends. "If we shuttup, we might hear a clue!"

Yusuke and Kurama fell silent at once, only to be replaced by the roar of the mighty winter wind. Mukuro looked about, clearly nervous. She could not protect herself from something she could not see.

For several minutes, nothing happened. Even the steam and fog which had been blasted into the air settled down once more. Had it not been for the team in formation or the battle holes in the ground, it could appear as if a row never occurred.

"... Maybe... we did hit her?" Mukuro whispered, unsure. "Maybe she's gone?"

"I highly doubt it." Hiei growled softly.

Mukuro slowly dropped her hands, unsure of her partners wariness.

"How odd." She looked down at the ground for a moment, "Unlike any demon I've ever fought before. If she didn't bleed then she's not alive, but even so- _AAHHHH!" _

From deep within the snow, an icy hand shot up! It grabbed Mukuro tight around the ankle and sucked her right into the earth, swallowing her up in a wave of snow so that she disappeared!

"Holy shit!" Yusuke screamed, "She got her!"

"Mukuro!" Kurama shouted, panicking without a clue as to how to defend!

Hiei stared down at the ground where Mukuro had vanished, his mouth wide open with shock.

"Kurama!" Hiei snarled, "Give me a vine!"

"What?!"

"DO IT NOW!" Hiei screamed, gesturing even as he kept his eyes locked on the snow. Time could not be wasted! With every passing second, she could die-

Kurama tossed him ample amounts of vine, shot out from his hands like a silken thread. Hiei tied it at once around his waist, his mind forming a plan even as he registered the situation. He acted on instinct alone.

"Y-Yusuke shoot the snow!" Hiei stuttered, snarling his words, "Shoot the snow where she was taken! Do it now!"

"Fuck man, whatever you say!" Yusuke agreed at once, aiming carefully, "_SPIRIT GUN!" _

A great jet of energy burst from Yusuke's finger, blowing a sizable crater into the snow, and Hiei was suddenly flush with the icy cold as he felt the after affects fly into his face. Yet it did not matter. Nothing mattered at that moment but getting her back.

He would retrieve her. There would be no other outcome.

Hiei dove, like a swimmer into his pool, sinking into the sudden crater and using the added depth to his advantage. The snow swallowed him up in an instant, the dark energy rising and engulfing him so that he too vanished into the white!

All was quiet, unearthly so.

The others waited... and watched.

The vine which Hiei had took with him into the deep was slack, shifting every so often, as if deep within the ice Hiei was fighting. The earth was unsettled, and Kurama could tell that Hiei was attacking Taida with all his might.

From outside the circle of vicious plants, Yukina clung to Kuwabara, petrified of what might be.

Yusuke gritted his teeth so hard that it physically hurt.

"Come on... come on..." he whispered, his fists shaking even as he clenched them. "Come on, you friggin midget, you."

A minute ticked by.

Then another.

Silence.

Then-

_"AUGH-!" _

By the divine grace of an unknown savior, the vine that Hiei had taken was suddenly taught tight! Kurama pulled with all his might, and Yusuke immediately sought to lend his strength so that the pair of them pulled hard as from deep within the snow... Hiei and Mukuro emerged.

They were bleached white with frostbite and hypothermia, shaking and shivering even as they clung to one another. Their eyes, their hair, their clothes- all of it was _covered _with snow. They fell slack upon the winter's ground, trembling violently with blue lips and eyelids. In Mukuro's hands, a dark blue organ pulsed violently.

She had done the impossible, even while staring death in the face.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke cried, pumping a fist delightedly into the air, "Now _that _was some cool shit!"

Kurama dropped the vines at once, letting the plants disintegrate into the snow. The smile of relief upon his face was infectious. Yukina grinned from ear to ear, looking up to Kuwabara with a sigh of relief. Kuwabara let his sword vanish into thin air, taking a deep breath to let the tension vanish.

They rejoined the group, and offered their aid to the fallen pair.

"Get up, get out of the snow." Kurama urged, grabbing Hiei under the armpits and hoisting him to his feet. Hiei staggered, still holding tight to Mukuro so that even as Kurama pulled Hiei he inadvertently pulled Mukuro as well.

"Damn are they okay?" Yusuke asked, helping Mukuro to her feet even as she squeezed the pulsing blue organ. "Hey! Hey can you hear me?!" He demanded, slapping Mukuro hard on the back.

She shot him a filthy look, and punched him hard in the nose. Yusuke barely dodged the blow, jumping back at once as Mukuro straightened up on her own and helping the blue organ high.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" Mukuro snarled. "No one!"

Unable to stop herself, Mukuro took a huge bite out of the organ, so that dark black blood oozed down her arm and dripped from her elbow to the ground. She chewed the meat, spitting it out and baring her now black coated fangs.

Hiei wiped snow from his face and hair, flaring his ki once more to re heat himself. He aided Mukuro, touching her upon the shoulder so that she was automatically warmed.

"You did it!" Yukina cried out, embracing Hiei tightly. "You defeated an elder, Hiei! I can't believe it, they're supposed to be immortal!"

"No one is immortal." Hiei assured his sister, unable to help the dark smile that played at his lips.

Mukuro spat dark blood into the snow, tossing the now dead organ aside.

"Your elders were no challenge." Mukuro sneered, "Next time send two."

"There are five of them, or have you forgot." Yukina added teasingly, bouncing on her heels, "Well, four I should say now."

"Can we go inside now, I'm fucking freezing." Yusuke demanded, shivering in the cold as the wind picked up again. "Hell, we did the work. Now let's enjoy the reward!"

"Of course!" Yukina nodded her head, dashing through the snow as she made for the castle side door. The others followed at once, hasty to get out of the snow and into the dry fortress. The side door opened with a slight groan, and all six of them slipped inside. As soon as they vanished into the gloom, Yukina closed the door swiftly behind them and dead-bolted it shut. They were cast into the dark, and Hiei lit a flame in the palm of his hands to cast light on their new surroundings.

As predicted they were in a kitchen. It was meagre and small, clearly made for smaller meals than grand feasts, and was covered in a thick coat of grime. Molding dead rabbits hung from the ceiling, filling the whole room with a gamey smell. Flies buzzed around rotting fruit which lay in a bowl upon a frozen table.

No one had eaten here in ages.

No one had _been _here in ages.

"So, I guess there's no chance of us catching a quick lunch." Yusuke joked darkly. "Sheesh, Yukina, your elders keep a mess."

"Oh this castle has always been dingy and dusty. No one lives here save for five people... and really they only take up so much space." Yukina admitted. "I expected this." She ran a lily white finger across the dusty table, inspecting her digit to see the black grime. Two doors were before them, one leading down while another lead up. Yukina seemed unsure of which one to take, and looked to Hiei with a speculative smile.

"Why not use your jagan?" Yukina asked. "You can find Shikei easily."

Hiei smirked, untying his headband and cracking his neck to relax.

"Dude that third eye still creeps me out." Kuwabara grimaced. Yusuke and Kurama waited patiently while Mukuro unhooked her hearing piece to dig snow out of its tiny holes. She could not afford for her gear to fail her now.

The jagan's iris roved as if with maddened delight at being freed. Hiei let out a nearly indiscernible sigh, as if enjoying such an exercise.

* * *

_Dark fog_

_ A layout, immense but easy to navigate. Below them, a basement full of deadened stocks. Utterly useless. _

_ Above them, a series of passageways. This would be the way to go. _

_ Yes... there was a hallway... a great labyrinth network. And they were not alone. _

_ Two elders were positioned at the front door. _

_ An elder was stationed at the back door. _

_ Both knew of the disturbance with Taida. Hiei could sense their fear and anger. _

_ The final barrier was waiting ten floors above them, in a massive entrance hall that stood between them and a dark pulsing aura. _

_ A faint flickering light. _

_ A strange sense of longing. _

_ Even in the dark... a vestige of hope appeared. _

* * *

Hiei grimaced as if in slight pain, making strange noises as he shook his head.

"... Something... else." hiei muttered, making no sense what so ever. Kuwabara and Yusuke swapped confused looks.

Kurama and Yukina waited, wary.

Mukuro replaced her hearing aid, and waited for Hiei to return to them.

"Is it important?" Mukuro asked him.

"...Very..." Hiei replied after a moment of quiet.

* * *

_**Is it important? **_

_Her voice bounced across his skull, tasting of blood, sweat, ripe fruit, and sweet herbs. Colors burst before his eyes: red, orange, white, pink... a wide array of sounds followed. The shouts of an argument; the laugh of relief after a battle; moans and pants of sex. _

_**Mukuro.**_

"... Very..." _Hiei's own voice replied. _

_ That pinprick of light was dwindling yet pure. It seemed to call to him. It seemed to urge him up and onward. _

_ 'Come to me...' the light offered 'And avenge all'. _

* * *

Hiei opened his regular eyes again, and the jagan slid closed.

"We go up." Hiei snapped. "Three elders are at opposite ends of the castle doors. The last is ten floors above."

"There's an important room on the tenth floor." Yukina offered at once, "It's used for the passing of the torch from one elder to the next. Like a chapel."

"That is where she waits." Hiei agreed, "That is where we go."

Hiei lead them across the room, heading for the stairs which lead up and out. The others followed behind him, their weapons drawn and their eyes wide. They moved silently now, like ghosts amid the frozen castle. Hiei used what he had discerned from the jagan to find the correct path up. At the first flight, they reached a corridor that lead only to the left or right. Hiei took the right, noticing the change in temperature. It was getting colder, not warmer, which went against the laws of physics that stated heat rose. This was no doubt the work of Shikei, but Hiei was not afraid.

Doors flitted past them. Hiei did not mind them. He reached the end of the hall and opened a heavy door to find a spiraling staircase. He ascended at once, with the others right behind him. Just like before, Yukina shut the door behind them. Their breath began to rise in a mist before them, and Hiei noted a heavy sheet of ice that was beginning to cover the walls and stairs. If they slipped, it would be the death of them.

"Shit, man. This place is a block of ice." Yusuke muttered, displeased with his slippery feet.

"No joke." Kuwabara agreed, holding tight to the rail. "Everybody be real careful not to slip and fall."

They passed one flight, then another, each one taking them higher and higher up into the cold. Hiei paused, as they reached the ninth floor, his head pulsing angrily. Behind him, the others halted as well upon the stairs. They waited for him to make the next move.

"... Wait." Hiei muttered, letting his jagan open again. "Something... is not right."

The jagan's purple iris was revealed for the second time, and it automatically swiveled right towards the door to the ninth floor.

* * *

_A child, several older women, one nearing the age of an elder. _

_ Innocent. _

_ Petrified. _

_ Trapped. _

_ A cell, made of powerful ice. Only his heat could break it. _

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes again, and his jagan closed once more.

"Well?" Mukuro asked expectantly. "What is it? Another elder?"

"No. Prisoners." Hiei corrected her, looking to the ninth floor door.

"Prisoners?!" Yukina demanded, her eyes wide with hope and fear, "You mean innocent villagers?!"

"Yes." Hiei nodded.

Yukina looked from Hiei to the door.

She did not waste a minute.

She ran past them all, grabbing the heavy oak door and yanking it open to vanish into the dark!

"Yukina, wait!" Kuwabara cried, attempting to run after her. His fast movement nearly sent him crashing down the slippery stairs. Kurama and Yusuke both had to grab him tight by the neck as he almost fell to a very painful death.

"Don't fucking slip!" Yusuke argued, shoving Kuwabara up the stairs and through the door which Yukina had taken. Hiei was right behind Kuwabara, desperate not to lose his sister in the dark. Mukuro followed up, and so their group diverged from the original plan to detect the trace of prey amid the ice. Hiei ran through the dark, letting his flame go out. The whole team was running blind, like rats in a maze, with only the way forward to take.

"Where are we going?!" Yusuke demanded, "Hiei, we're in the fucking dark here!"

"Ahead!" Hiei urged, "There's a wall, take the right path!"

They did as he commanded, almost crashing into the concrete wall as they groped blindly forward. Yukina was fast, using memories from her youth to find her way in the dark. Yet the others were just as quick, and soon they caught sight of her heels as she headed towards a strange icy blue light. It was small, but growing larger, and Hiei could tell it was blocking a door. Was this the cell?

The group came to stop before the massive wall of shimmering blue ice. It was thick, but not completely white. They could see flickering shadows of things on the other side... a group of shapes. Of people.

Yukina reached out to touch the ice, panting.

After a moment of hesitant pause, another hand reached out on the other side- a dark shadow of five fingers- and placed itself atop Yukina's.

There were people on the other side.

"Kazuma! Hiei! Do something!" Yukina begged, looking to her lover and brother for help in her time of need. At once, Kuwabara squared his shoulder and rammed the ice with all his might. Like a mighty ox, he crashed against the ice but could not manage to break its hold. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara by the jacket, tugging him away as he formed black fire in his hands.

"This ice will not break. It has to be melted by a special flame." Hiei addressed, the black flame in his palms growing bigger and bigger. "I will do what I can. You can break it once I melt it part of the way."

Kuwabara readied himself, his shoulder aimed at the ice wall.

Yusuke and Kurama held their breath as Hiei placed his fiery black hands upon the ice. It hissed violently, melting at once into a puddle on the floor. As layer after layer melted away, the forms on the other side got more distinct. Hiei could now see it was a group of nearly ten koorime, with a child in their midst! Hiei pulled back, his hands burning, and gestured for Kuwabara to continue. He charged forward with a deep bellow, slamming into the ice. It cracked!

"Again!" Yukina begged, "It's going to cave!"

Kuwabara rammed the ice once more time.

It shattered into a thousand shards.

Screams hit the air of frightened females, and Mukuro threw up her hands to shield her eyes as movement from the other side of the now revealed cell took place. People were running, hiding in the corners as if thinking the group to be attackers.

As soon as the dust settled down, the group got their first look at other koorime.

It was a pitiful sight.

The women were tattered and bruised, covered with cuts and sores. Their hair hung lank about their faces, and even the child looked unkempt. They ranged in age, but their expression was the same. One of absolute fear.

"Ataka?!" Yukina gasped, "Ataka is that you!?"

One koorime in particular looked about, petrified.

As soon as she saw Yukina, the girl relaxed automatically, and broke into a great smile.

"Y-y-yukina!" Ataka cried, "Can it be?! Can it really be you?!"

"Oh, Ataka!" Yukina could have wept for joy. She ran forward, embracing her friend at once, and the two women collapsed into one another with hysterical noises of relief. The others swarmed Yukina, touching her clothes and face, looking amazed to see her again.

The other five waited outside the cell... the dark sheep amongst this now reunited family.

"Yukina?!" An older woman seemed to doubt her eyes, touching Yukina's face over and over again.

"Susumo!" Yukina practically shrieked, embracing the older woman at once, "I can't believe it's really you! I've missed you so much!"

"My god, Yukina. Look at how you've grown..." the older koorime named Susumo murmured. She had a dark cut across her cheek that looked infected and painful, "You're a woman now... beautiful too... I can hardly believe it. I confess I thought you dead-"

"No, I'm not dead." Yukina could have giggled at the ludicrousness of it all. She spotted the little girl, who stood at the ankles of the others.

"Oh my goodness." Yukina murmured, politely surprised. "Who is this?"

"You missed the birth of my latest." A random woman from the crowd spoke up. "I had Itako about four years after you left."

"Yes! Yes, how could I forget." Yukina laughed. "We've never met have we... Little Itako, you're so young!"

The little girl just stared, shy and unnerved. She hid behind her mother's skirts, and did not speak.

The little girl spotted the others outside the cell.

"Momma." Itako tugged at her mother's kimono, "What's that?" She pointed through the legs of the koorime towards the door of the cell.

The other koorime looked around.

The joy slipped from their faces to be replaced by horror.

"... No..." Susumo whispered, horrified, "No it cannot be... It could not possibly be... What atrocity is this?"

"Nice way to say thanks." Yusuke snorted. "In case you didn't notice, we broke your cell door."

The others were not amused.

Even Yukina looked fretful.

"...These are my friends." Yukina began, gently as if explaining to a child (in a way, she was). "They are all dear to my heart, and are good. I assure you, they mean you no harm."

"Are those... Are those _men?" _Ataka asked, nervous as she pointed at Kurama in particular.

"Yes." Yukina smiled bitterly.

"... You're friends with _men?" _Ataka demanded. "Yukina you can't!"

"-This is heresy!"

"-You'll be killed by the elders for this-"

"-You're not pregnant are you?!-"

"-How could you have done this Yukina-"

"-What if they're going to take us prisoner next?-"

"No!" Yukina urged, using her hands to ask for silence from the group, "No, please, let me explain-"

But the group could not be soothed. They were panicking, backing up and looking for protection from one another-!

Yukina looked around at the others, shrugging as if to say 'what do I do?'.

Kuwabara's jaw was set, in a determined and hard face.

He stepped forward.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara introduced himself, speaking up for the first time to the women. They fell silent, staring at him with large protuberant eyes full of nervous anticipation. "And I am a warrior of love."

"Oh not this shit again." Yusuke moaned, putting his head in his hands, "Talk about fucking up first impressions."

"Shh." Kurama placed a hand upon Yusuke's shoulder.

Perhaps... just this once... they would indulge Kuwabara's antics.

"I rescued Yukina long ago from an evil villain. I slaughtered monsters of very shape and size on my way to her cell, and when I reached her I was tested to the limits of my strength. But I did it gladly, and would do it again in a heartbeat. Because from the first time that I saw Yukina, I loved her more passionately and deeply than any man has ever loved a woman before." Kuwabara took to a knee, and Yukina flushed embarrassed amongst her peers.

The koorime women gawked at him, rather impressed if not downright confused.

"I love Yukina with all my heart. I swore my life and devotion to her long ago. If you are her villagers, and you are suffering, then I must swear my life and devotion to you too! I promise to avenge and protect you during this dark time! The power of my love persuades me to do so!" Kuwabara thrust a hand upon his heart, his gaze intense with fierce loyalty. "I beg of you, do not think me or my company to be men of evil intent! We are honest and good men, of character and valor!" Kuwabara gestured to the group behind him, and Hiei grimaced as he readied himself for the inevitable introduction.

The women looked up to the others outside the cell.

They seemed a little more relaxed.

"We are forbidden to love men, or to leave our sacred realm." Susumo finally spoke to Kuwabara, "We forswore ourselves to celibacy and silence long ago, warrior of love."

Kuwabara was not deflated by the set back; in contrast, he seemed almost more determined to make his case. He clasped his hands as if in prayer, looking up into the eyes of Susumo.

"My lady, I beseech you to have pity on me and my company. We are men of earth, yes, but our souls are good and our hearts are pure."

Kurama and Hiei shared a look of dry irritation.

Susumo's reaction was one in the same, but there seemed to be a sense of gentility in her dark eyes. She opened her mouth, as if to reprimand Kuwabara a second time, before coughing to cover her lapse in judgement and returning to a stony face.

"I know you might be angry." Yukina ventured once more, "But I left the village long ago. I've moved on with my life, and I'm happy with the path that I have chosen."

Susumo was displeased, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Yukina, you have your mother's desire to see the world. You were never meant to stay still, I suppose. But this place is too dangerous. Our home has been turned into a hell. You must leave and take your... your... who are these people?" Susumo demanded again, gesturing at Hiei, Yusuke, and Mukuro. "And why have you brought them with you when you _know _men are not permitted in the village?"

"That's right!" Ataka added stubbornly, "No men allowed! Choppy choppy! Heads will roll!" She even added a slicing movement to her neck with her thumb, receiving a few laughs from the others behind her. Hiei, however, found none of this funny.

"If you must know, I didn't start this journey... I just followed." Yukina's tone had become short. Perhaps, in her idolization of home throughout her journey, she'd forgotten what home had really been like. After all, one was never so pleased to leave as when they'd stayed a little too long. Perhaps Yukina was starting to miss the dojo, and her comfortable life in human world where she was free to work as she pleased without inspection of her actions. No such luck would be found here in the Hyouga, where everything was ordered by an elder, and those who disobeyed were left in the cold. Literally.

"Then whose ridiculous quest is this?" Susumo asked, her voice just as dry as Yukina's.

"My brother's." Yukina explained.

A silence fell over the group of chittering koorime, and looks of delight turned to expressions filled with horror in an instant. A few koorime even gasped aloud, turning to one another in terror. Susumo, in particular, seemed utterly shocked. She just stared at Yukina with her mouth open, perhaps not understanding what had been said. For surely, such a thing could never happen here in the Hyouga. Genocide and ravenous leaders were one thing, but the return of a cast out imiko was downright unthinkable.

"...No." Susumo whispered, shaking her head and backing up a little. "No, this cannot be. You are mistaken, Yukina. Your... The... the imiko was cast out long ago. He died off the cliffside. You are weary from travel, and do not understand what you say. You are merely repeating Rui's dream-"

Yukina wordlessly turned, pointing to Hiei without ever taking her eyes off of Susumo.

"I am not weary. My head is quite clear, thank you very much." Yukina snapped. "My brother did not die on the cliffside. He survived and stands before you now. His name is not 'imiko', and I will not have him called as such in front of me. His name is Hiei. These men are his friends. This woman is his lover. These things are indisputable, Susumo, as is my leaving this village. I came here to rescue you from your prison. I see that you are still imprisoned in your mind, however."

Susumo's nostrils flared at this, angry at the insult. Yet her anger towards Yukina was set aside for her morbid curiosity to see Hiei in the flesh. She stepped around Yukina and Kuwabara both, her withered face now locked onto Hiei's own. She took a few hesitant steps forward, seeming to regret the decision as she met Hiei's angry gaze.

Rui and Yukina were the two Hiei would put up with.

The others, he could not stand.

"... It cannot be..." Susumo whispered, looking Hiei up and down, "And yet it is... It _is _you. Rui's prediction was true. You've come to kill us all!"

"Susumo!" Yukina cried out, angrily, "That's not true at all!"

Even Kuwabara from the floor rose up in defiance.

"Hiei would never kill anybo-!" Kuwabara suddenly shut his mouth at this, inwardly chastising himself for his poor choice of words. Yusuke almost cracked a laugh at this, for a more untrue sentence had never been proclaimed about Hiei.

Hiei, however, just sneered.

"Where is Rui." Hiei demanded, his voice hard.

"She was taken by Shikei. She is lost by now, or so I fear." Ataka finally spoke up after his words were greeted with long silence.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at this.

So Rui had lived, and apparently had been captured along with the others. This explained why the house had been abandoned and yet not ransacked. If Shikei had taken her, Hiei could not waste anymore time. He would have to be quick if he wanted to save Rui and destroy Shikei both.

Hiei turned to go, following his original intended path to the tenth floor where Shikei no doubt waited. Mukuro followed him at once, and even Yusuke seemed to be ready to go, but Susumo's voice stopped them all as she called out down the hallway.

"You have her eyes!" Susumo proclaimed. "You have her voice, even... and you have her anger. I suppose, it might even be right for you to slaughter more koorime. But our numbers have dwindled through genocide, and I ask of you though I know I have no right, to be merciful and not destroy what little we have left. Your rage is not without cause... but we have already suffered enough. If you want to kill us, then do it now and get it over with."

Hiei paused momentarily, narrowing his eyes at this.

"Hiei-" Mukuro began quietly, but Hiei cut her off with a dark look. He turned on his heel, storming back to the cell where koorime suddenly scattered like frightened sheep to hide in the corner. Susumo alone braced herself for what she surely thought to be her ending blow, as Hiei yanked his sword from his belt and pressed the tip of it lightly to her wrinkled throat.

Yukina's face had turned white with fright.

She waited silently, her heart hammering in her chest.

Hiei sneered again.

"... Will you kill me now, imiko?" Susumo murmured, even with the steel at her throat, "Will you kill me now, Hiei. For your mother or yourself."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have used my hands." Hiei growled. "You are not worthy to die by my sword. That grace belongs to another of your kind. Stay out of our way, and get out of this castle while you still can. I will not come to save your ungrateful ass twice."

Susumo was confused.

"You do not mean to kill me?" Susumo sounded unsure of her own words. "Even after-"

"Get out of my sight if you don't want to die!" Hiei snarled angrily, his voice echoing about the hall, "I have come here for revenge, and I will have it whether I take your head or not!"

Susumo backed up at once, shaking.

"Get out." Hiei snarled again, pointing with his sword down the hall where the stairs lay waiting. "Do as I say or I _will _kill you! Get out all of you!"

They ran, grabbing at one another and crying out in panicked voices. Little Itako was sheltered in her mother's arms; Ataka and Susumo both lead the way, running down the hall past Mukuro and Yusuke as they bolted through the door and fled down the stairs.

They were alone once more, and no better off.

Yukina sighed, rubbing her temple as if suffering from a migraine.

"... Sometimes... I wish I could beat some sense into them." Yukina moaned. "They can be such wonderful people when they're not ignorant."

"I do not have time to dawdle on their arrogant affairs. We have work to do. Upstairs." Hiei snapped, pointing down the hallway where the others had just fled. While the koorime went down, they would be going up. Yukina and Kuwabara brought up the rear of the group, with Kurama chuckling to himself as they walked along.

"Your speech was very moving, Kazuma." Kurama began, but Kuwabara just flushed a bright red.

"I- I meant every word that I said! I was trying to make the right impression!" Kuwabara was getting flustered, even though not a single insult had been said.

"No, I enjoyed it!" Kurama added, sounding rather sincere. They reached the stairs and began their ascent, "Your heart was in the right place, Kazuma. But.. I must confess I think you're working with a tough crowd. Koorime do not allow men in their village, nor amongst their kin."

"He's right, Kazuma." Yukina patted Kuwabara gently on the arm. Yet, in an unexpected move of open affection, she kissed him chastely on the cheek, "But I loved your words, non the less."

Kuwabara looked like he could have squealed.

They reached the final landing, and as they greeted the last door, Hiei noted the darkness that consumed the landing. Though they were now at the very height of the castle, it was as black as the basement. But why?

"Stick close, everyone." Yusuke murmured, "I got a bad feeling about what's up ahead."

They drew their weapons, each fighter preparing himself (or herself) as they stepped into the black hallway. Hiei used his flame to light the way, and they observed blackened moldy paintings on the wall. It was sickening, and Hiei's lip curled at the sight. The floor was just as dirty. Up ahead, a strange puddle lay in the middle of the rug, and a peculiar smell met Hiei's nose.

"Fresh blood." Hiei growled, moving faster.

It was like his dream.

He came upon the spot on the floor, and took one knee to dip two fingers into it. Bringing the wetness up to eye, HIei saw it was dark crimson, and dried quickly. One lick confirmed everything... it was indeed blood.

Rui's blood.

"Damn." Hiei hissed, spitting out the blood and rising back up. The others had surrounded him, and were looking on worriedly.

"The blood is Rui's." Yukina asked, fearfully. Hiei nodded, scanning the blackened horizon.

"Not again!" Mukuro hissed, clutching her pocket as the sound of rattling clay broke the air. "The damn- jar-!"

She withdrew Hina's urn from her pocket. It was jumping and shaking so hard that she could barely contain it!

"Hold it tight!" Yukina begged, "We can't drop it now, Mukuro! The doors are just up ahead. If we can just get through those doors, we can kill Shikei-"

_"AHHAHHAHHA!" _

A high pitched unearthly shriek of vile laughter bounced around the empty chamber. Kuwabara almost spun on his heels, unnerved at the sound. It was loud, as if uttered by a giant, but no mouth claimed the laugh. Where had it come from?

All six looked ahead to the two mountainous doors which guarded the final room.

"You know, I can take a lot of things." Yusuke growled, rolling up his shirt sleeves, "But being laughed at aint one of them."

"Guess there are punks everywhere. Even all the way up here." Kuwabara sneered. In his hands, he formed his spirit sword. It glowed with a hot energy, crackling in the crisp air around them.

"I confess, I have never enjoyed mockery." Kurama agreed, pulling a budding rose from his silvery mane. With a flick, it became a long whip that coiled into the palm of his waiting hand.

"But hey, if she wants to play... then let's play." Yusuke grinned callously at this, his eyes sparkling with a youthful malevolence. "I like a bit of fight in a girl."

Mukuro held tight to the rattling pot, but there was anger in her gaze as she looked to the door.

A high pitched scream broke the air, of a woman in dire pain, and Yukina gasped as she clutched her throat!

"Rui!" Yukina could not contain her fear, looking to Hiei for what to do, "Hiei, we have to save her!"

Hiei grimaced.

"I say we bust down the door!" Yusuke snapped, "I could blow it down if you like!"

Another scream- this one even more dire and petrified. It was as if Rui was being _tortured! _

"Do it! I beg of you!" Yukina pleaded, wringing her hands. "Please, Yusuke! Please!"

"Boom goes the dynamite!" Yusuke aimed his pointer finger, which suddenly glowed hot blue. Hiei knew what was coming, and backed up immediately dragging his sister with him.

He aimed.

He fired.

_"SPIRIT GUN!" _Yusuke screamed, and from the tip of his finger and unbelievable power burst! The hot blue ball of power and energy spun towards the mighty doors, and with a tumultuous crash it broke them open like a wrecking ball! Wood, dust, concrete, and ash flew everywhere as the massive entranceway was destroyed in an instant!

The debris clouded the air, unfurling like a dragon's tail so that their view was momentarily obscured by dirt and dust.

Yusuke smirked, lowering his arm in the foggy aftermath.

"Knock, knock." He joked darkly, stepping forward.

Hiei followed him, clutching his right arm tightly.

He had come here to destroy, not to parry; he would not waist time with his sword. He would unleash the dragon as soon as he decided he could. Shikei would be swallowed by her own dark prediction of hellish flame- a fitting end to a disgusting woman.

The six mounted the steps which were now littered with wood chunks as shafts of white light from within the chamber shone through the dust. They stepped through the doorway, into a bright new room that was shockingly clean and well kept compared to the rest of the castle (and land). White marble floors, high blue pillars of ancient stone, and before them all a throne of beautifully polished crystal

On the floor, in a bloody pile of rags and hair, lay Rui.

And on the throne, clothed in white with hands stained by blood... was Shikei.

The withered crone sneered at her new company, tilting her chin high with dark pride.


	29. Endlessly

"Welcome to my castle."

The group had traveled far for this moment, yet no one knew what to say now that the time had finally come.

The room which they'd forced entry upon held little more than a throne set upon a high mount lined by steep stairs. The entire chamber was made of crystal, from the walls to the floor, and the domed ceiling was painted with an elaborate mural of stars and clouds. It might have been an ethereal sight were it not for the two women who occupied the room... Shikei, and Rui.

Shikei was upon her throne, her chin propped upon her hand as if she'd grown slightly bored waiting for them to arrive. Her skin was white and waxen across her skull. Her hair was fluid and fine, silver like the snow and wrapped in an elaborate bun atop her fat head. She was short and squat, clothed in a fine white kimono. Her hands were gnarled with age, her feet were petite and bound in traditional shoes... she was as colorless and apathetic as the land that she ruled with an iron fist.

Her eyes, however, were red... and so similar to Hiei and Yukina's that it unnerved the group as a whole.

Laying upon the stairs, covered in rags and looking one good cough away from death, was Rui.

Despite being younger than Shikei, she looked undeniably older. Her face was lined with stress and fear, her brow furrowed even as she moaned unconsciously in pain. Her kimono was speckled with dark red, a clear sign that she'd been injured and her blood had dried. Yukina, distraught at the sight of her crippled caregiver, pushed forward past the others to come to Rui's aid. Dropping to her knees and gathering Rui into her pale arms, Yukina attempted to heal Rui by placing her hands over Rui's wounded stomach. As her energy glowed, she spoke soothing words though Rui could not hear.

"Rui! Rui, I'm here now. It's me, Yukina." Yukina sniffed, trying for a smile despite the dire situation, "I'm here now, everything's going to be alright."

Mukuro, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara though worried for the fallen koorime on the stairs were far more intrigued with the bitch at the top. Mukuro leered, placing a jaunting hand on her hip and glowering up at Shikei.

"So you're Shikei?" Mukuro sneered, "I've been _dying _to meet you."

Though Mukuro spoke to Shikei, Shikei did not seem too impressed by her words. Instead, Shikei raised her chin from her hand and looked Hiei dead in the eye. The connection between them was palpable, a horrible swelling silence filled with the rage of a thousand years. The screams of a mother, the tears of a sister, the unspoken screams of a brother far displaced were caught in the air. Though no noise was made... all could hear it.

"Your mother and sister have amused me for quite some time now." Shikei spoke to Hiei, even smiling as if they were on friendly terms, "Would you care to know why, imiko?"

At the term, Hiei's lip quivered. His rage was barely suppressed, and with each snide comment Shikei was coming closer and closer to her undeniable death. He would destroy her with his dragon, that much he was certain of. Yet with the others in the room and Rui in the way, there was no clear shot. He would have to get them to a safe point... but even when he did, the castle was weak in foundation after centuries of ill use. His dragon would bring down the entire structure, and no doubt kill them in the collapse.

He was stuck, and he did not like it.

"Your mother's pathetic trials gave me ample to contemplate about while I grew stronger with true experience." Shikei continued on, slowly rising up from her throne as she fixed Hiei with a disgusted look, "She thought herself above the others. She thought herself... intellectual." At the word, Shikei grimaced. It was clear that ignorance was far more her style, "Your mother might have had some knowledge, but she lacked _true _wisdom. The _ultimate _truth that only those blessed by the previous elders of the Hyouga can bear!" Shikei snapped, her eyes growing wide with delight. Her power invigorated her, making her almost giddy with the idea of slaughter.

"Ultimate truths make for fine rulers... and the proof stands before you now, imiko." Shikei smiled, and her crooked yellow teeth looked like fangs in her dark mouth.

Yusuke noticed Hiei's fist curling tight. From underneath his black cloak, a slight waft of smoke was hissing forth. Yusuke shifted uneasily, wary for the power beneath the bandages. He'd seen the dragon up close before, on the ringside of the Dark Tournament. It was fucking insane, and he wasn't keen on getting that close a second time. Catching Kuwabara and Kurama's eyes, Yusuke gently tipped his head towards Hiei's smoking fist. The other two took note of the occurrence, and took a slight step back.

"Such despicable vanity!" Mukuro snarled, speaking up for Hiei; her violet eye was blazing! "But if you have some supposed truth in you as you say, then I will make it my solemn goal to _vanquish you!" _

Mukuro flexed her muscled arms, and a ripple of electric energy expanded from her. Down on the floor with Rui, Yukina gasped and came to her senses. Looking from Shikei to Mukuro, she grabbed Rui under the armpits and tried desperately to drag her to safety. Kuwabara took a chance, running forward despite Yusuke's shout of warning and grabbing Rui off of the floor in his strong arms. Sheltering the fragile koorime, he glared up at Shikei and stood between Yukina and her elder. Like before in the jail cell, his adoration for Yukina was turning him into a white knight.

"You disgust me!" Kuwabara roared, "And you call yourself a ruler?!"

Shikei was chuffed at the sight of a man in her throne room, sneering aloud as she crossed her frail arms over her sagging chest.

"You're not fit to rule a dung heap!" Kuwabara taunted the elder, "You're a roach! You're a flea on a roach! You're a germ on a flea on a roach, and I won't let you hurt Yukina's family anymore! I love her! I love her brother! And I'll avenge them both!"

Instead of being angry, Shikei looked sourly amused.

"Heat has been moved by Ice..." Shikei murmured, almost to herself. "How... _amusing." _She sneered again.

Kuwabara looked like he might burst with rage. Hiei, at hearing Kuwabara 'loved' him, looked slightly disgusted and gave Kuwabara a bizarre look which read as 'shuttup' to Kurama's eyes. Yet there was no anger behind the unspoken words.

"So you've come to try and vanquish me... have you?" Shikei taunted, flenching her bony withered hands so that several bones popped in synch. "Well then, try!" Shikei laughed again; a high pitched shrieking laugh that hurt the ears and chilled the spine. "Yes, try, you and your dying friend!" Shikei gestured to where Rui lay in Kuwabara's arms. Rui let out a small, pitiful moan.

Mukuro had had enough.

Like a pitcher at the mound, Mukuro chucked a ball of white hot energy straight at Shikei. Shikei deflected it easily, and it flew off to hit the crystal wall. The resulting explosion was so great that brought everyone to their knees from the force! Smoke, ash, and debris clouded the air so that Shikei vanished into the white mist. Hiei knew that Shikei would use the shield to her advantage, and immediately ripped the covering off his jagan! Several people screamed, giving away their position as their sheltered their heads from the debris which rained down without cease. Mukuro immediately conjured a barrier, surrounding the entire group as she barred herself for the attack which she knew was coming.

* * *

_ Left, right, left, right, zipping through the air with the speed of a wild beast. Dark eyes and hands like talons- upon them! _

* * *

Aided by his jagan, Hiei pulled back just in time to throw up his arms! Shikei slammed into the forcefield, her face morphed into a horrific vision of a banshee as she revealed her true age for the first time! Yusuke let out something with might have sounded like a scream. Hiei lashed back, shooting flames from the palms of his hands, and Shikei scuttled into the mist again like a dark wraith. The dust was settling, and in the newly revealed chamber Shikei had vanished completely. With six pairs of eyes searching restlessly, no one could find her!

"Where did she go?!" Kuwabara demanded, still well protected by Mukuro's barrier. "Where did that old bat go?! Did you see her face!? It changed! It changed into something horrible!"

"She's dropped the disguise." Hiei snapped, "She means business now. Demons don't live for 100,000 years without learning a few tricks! She's in the room even now, she's hiding!"

"Well no shit." Yusuke snapped, "But where?"

"THERE!" Yukina screamed, petrified as she pointed straight ahead. Everyone looked up just in time as a hellish ghoul in white shot forward out of the clear and slammed into Mukuro's barrier. Shikei bared her yellowed fangs, biting into the electric build as if wanting to tear it open with her mouth! Hiei threw flame left and right into Shikei's now open mouth, but it was all for not!

"We have to do something!" Yukina cried above the roar, sheltering Rui's head even as she lay in Kuwabara's arms, "She'll get through if we don't!"

"I'm- _trying!" _Mukuro ground out through gritted teeth, straining from the exhausting effort. She was losing her grip, unable to hold her stance against a demon more than ten times her own age. Mukuro was a strong demon, an S class demon, and her power was feared near and far in demon world. But Shikei was an isolated elder, left to grow strong on the weakness of others for over a million centuries. Mukuro was no match!

"We need a distraction!" Kurama snapped, his silver hair bristling with the force of the electricity. "We need open air! We cannot fight like this, cooped as animals!"

"Well how the hell do you suggest we do that?!" Yusuke demanded. "We're fuckin' _stuck _man!"

Yukina gasped for breath, becoming overly anxious as she trembled at the knees. But as her eyes swiveled back and forth, she spotted Mukuro's thigh which was floundering with activity. Deep within her pants pocket, Mukuro harbored the urn containing Hina's charged ashes- _yes! _

"That's it!" Yukina screamed with delight, dropping to her knees and lunging for Mukuro's pocket. At the feeling of Yukina crawling over her leg, Mukuro nearly lost all control over her forcefield.

"_Goddamnit _you stupid broad, this isn't the time to get friendly!" Mukuro snarled, sweating profusely like a pig up for slaughter. Yukina did not listen to Mukuro's foul words, reaching deep within her pocket and grabbing her mother's urn. It was jumping so violently that Yukina could barely get a firm grip, but she withdrew it all the same. Clutching it to her chest, Yukina placed herself squarely between Mukuro and Hiei as Shikei clawed violently at the barrier directly in front of Yukina's face. Yukina looked upon Shikei without fear.

She had her mother with her now. She need not fear anymore.

"Drop the barrier." Yukina ordered Mukuro. Mukuro glanced at Yukina as if thinking her crazed. Yet even as Mukuro opened her mouth to say something rude, she noticed the urn shaking in Yukina's arms.

Ah. Yes. The girl was as sharp as her brother's sword.

"On the count of three." Mukuro hissed, her fingers spazzing as her power began to wane, "You do whatever the hell you need to do, Yukina!"

"Shikei will devour you if you are not quick enough!" Kurama roared above the howl of electricity.

"I am not afraid!" Yukina assured her friend. "I am not afraid." She repeated softly to herself.

And she wasn't.

Mukuro could not hold the barrier any longer.

"I can't hold it!" She screamed, pinching her eyes shut, "I can't hold it!"

"DROP IT!" Yukina screamed, her hand on the warded lid of the urn.

"Drop the _fucking _thing." Yukina cursed for the first time in living memory, "I've waited far too long for my mother's revenge."

Mukuro dropped it, and in an instant Shikei was upon Yukina.

Yukina smashed the urn to the ground.

For a single second in time, nothing happened and the ashes upon the crystal floor puzzled Shikei out of her immediate attack.

Then, all hell broke loose.

A scream, loud and angry with rage and pain blasted from the ashes as flame sprouted up from the floor in a fiery ring! Hiei grabbed Yukina just in time, pulling her to safety along with Mukuro as from within the fiery ring the shape of a woman appeared! Shikei was blasted back off her feet by the image of the lady in flame!

Mukuro was weakened, feeling like a calf newly born, but she used the distraction to her advantage as Hiei helped her keep to her feet. The door was behind them, the way out was clear. So long as this strange fire kept Shikei at bay, they could gain ground and make for a better battle. She'd come to kill Shikei, and so she would, but she couldn't do it when pinned in against five other people and a half-dead koorime.

"Come on!" Kurama urged, grabbing Kuwabara and pulling him away from the danger zone as Rui lay limp in the taller man's arms. "We have no time to lose!"

"Crazy ass bitch!" Yusuke shouted, firing his spirit gun at random into the flaming spire. Whether they hit their mark or not, he never knew, for Mukuro and Hiei were running for the door with Yukina and he was not going to be left behind. They made it over the threshold just in time, for flares the size of trees were spurting off of the blaze inside. As one came dangerously close to burning Yusuke alive, Kurama grabbed his friend by the front of his jacket and threw him forcibly to the wall. Yusuke was saved by the skin of his teeth, and panted his thanks as he shielded his eyes from another blast! Inside, Shikei screamed in pain.

One explosion was followed by another, and then another! All six of them were knocked to the floor, and Kuwabara risked his own skin to grab both Yukina and Rui out of harms way. Without realizing it Hiei shielded Mukuro, throwing his arms about her scarred flesh and pinning her to the ground. At the sound of falling walls and breaking crystal, Hiei wondered if the castle was going to cave in around them. But as the fire cooled and smoke filled the room, Hiei realized that the charged ashes had finished their fight. Shikei lay completely knocked out, an ashy slump upon the throne room floor that did not stir save for feeble breath.

* * *

Hiei coughed through the smoke, groaning as he managed to rise off the floor and rub the back of his sore neck. Debris which had flown out from the blaze had landed upon them so that bruises the size of oranges were scattered upon their skins. The throne room was utterly destroyed, turned from a fine crystal chamber into a blackened mass without detail. The throne itself lay in a puddle at the top of the stairs, which were now cracked right up the middle as if split by a giant's hammer. His muscles quivered upon his bones, unable to retain strength as the power of the blaze shook him to the core. He had not expected such a raging fire... never in his wildest dreams had he imagined his mother's charged ashes would create such a hellish inferno. Yet it seemed that all the anger, fear, pain, and sorrow that Hina had had to suffer silently in life had finally gotten a chance to voice itself.

... and what a mighty voice it was.

Yukina whimpered, sitting up in Kuwabara's arms as she looked over her burnt shoulder. Her kimono was smoking, blackened by the explosion, and her hair was disheveled. As she met Hiei's eyes, she hitched a breath, reaching out to touch his face.

"You're hurt." Yukina whispered.

Hiei reached up to touch his face, and realized it was sticky with blood. A piece of debris had left a sizable gash upon his pate. _Damn. _

"Don't worry about me." Hiei snapped, looking back at Shikei who still lay silent upon the floor, "Use this time to get out of here. Now!"

Yukina appeared fearful, yet there really was no other option. It was a miracle the castle had survived such a blast. The dragon would bring it about their ears. Hiei knew this; Yukina knew this.

And so she knew it would be his likely end.

"Isn't it funny." Yukina managed to stutter out, "How you can speak to me, like this. Even when death beckons you and life screams at you? We can still speak. We can still hear. It's like the world isn't even falling apart."

Hiei smiled at his sister's gentle words. Clasping her pale hand upon his cheek, he turned his face into her palm to kiss its tender swell. She cupped his face where he offered it, stroking his blackened cheek.

"I wanted to live a life far away from here." Yukina trembled, her eyes welling with tears. She looked about the miserable palace, blackened with fumes, "I think... you wanted the opposite."

Hiei's brow furrowed at this.

Did her words hold truth?

He recalled the struggle of his youth, at how desperately he'd clung to the idea that one day he would be able to mount the cliff of insanity and reach the ancient floating glacier. It had felt like a return to heaven, when he'd first seen the city cloaked in white. Yet at the same time... it had all felt wrong. He'd been alone, he'd been tired and cold.

No one had been there waiting for him to welcome him home.

"Maybe..." Hiei murmured softly, "Maybe I did want to come back, if only... to say goodbye."

He met Yukina's eyes so akin to his own, and swallowed around a knot in his throat.

"Saying goodbye... it means so much." Hiei continued on, "Especially when you don't get the chance to do it."

"Are you saying goodbye to me?" Yukina's voice cracked, her face screwing up as her eyes began to drip with tears. Had it come to that moment, where he would pull away for the final time never to comfort her again. It came for everyone, no matter how strong they thought they were. Everyone had to say goodbye to someone. "Are you telling me to leave now, so that way I can live and you can die?"

Hiei smiled despite his sister's tears, brushing her cheek before hirosekes could form upon her chin.

"You will see me again." Hiei murmured consolingly, his heart skipping a beat as he realized death was upon him. Now was the time for words that would stick, for words that would mean something- _anything- _for after when he was gone.

But what could he say to her now? He wasn't the eloquent type. He wasn't like fucking Kurama.

Yukina let out a tiny sob, her breath hiccuping. Now she was the one to lean into his touch, grabbing his hand upon her cheek and clenching it so tight that his fingers began to tingle with numbness.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Yukina whimpered. "I don't want to leave you. You're the greatest man I've ever known."

There. Just _there. _

Hiei felt like he'd been winded by her words, and all the air had been sucked out his chest. Despite himself, he smiled and even laughed.

For such kind words seemed almost heaven sent.

"... You have no idea how wonderful you are." Hiei whispered, stroking his sister's wet cheek, "That's your only flaw, Yukina. You're stuck inside yourself. You can't see the influence you have on other people. I don't think you even realize how beautiful your soul is. But it astounds me, and it makes it easy to die." Hiei paused, looking down at the others who were all passed out from the sulphur and heat. His gaze lingered upon Kuwabara who was still knocked out cold.

"...Marry him, if that's what you want to do." Hiei continued on, looking back to his sister, "You deserve someone who loves you fully, without exception or end. And that's what you'll get from him. I approve of it." Hiei smiled bitterly. Yukina grinned through her tears, managed a tiny hiccup of a laugh, "But don't tell him that."

"So is this it?" Yukina whispered, "All wise words and tender moments? It hardly seems like you to act this way. Where's that stoic voice, telling me to suck it up?"

Hiei's bitter smile slipped away to be replaced by a small frown.

Where had that stoic voice gone?

Hiei did not know, nor did he care.

"... I have loved you too much, perhaps, for my own good." Hiei murmured quietly, "But when things became unbearable, you made it bearable again. You made a healing power come alive inside of me."

Yukina stared endlessly into his soul, soaking up each word as if it were his last.

"I don't think brave brother's lie. I think brave brother's tell the truth." Hiei muttered, "But that was never my path... and so I'll lie again."

"You dare to lie to me?" Yukina whispered, "In this moment?" She sounded almost disappointed.

"I dare to lie." Hiei replied, and he even managed a final smile, "Because I'd like to say to you... that I'm going to be right behind you. That even as you make your way out of here, I'll be hot on your tail. And when you reach the portal, and turn around, you'll see me... coming home to you." Hiei's smile turned bitter.

Yukina's mouth full open, and her face welled up with sorrow for a second time.

She embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his chest. Hiei held tight to her, soaking in their final moments as he pressed kiss after kiss into the top of her head. He wanted to pull her into his skin, to keep her with him until the final moments when he'd be able to keep nothing.

Not even his own life.

"I love you." Hiei heard himself utter, in spite of his private nature. "and I'm so sorry I couldn't be a better brother."

"Stop saying that." Yukina wept back, "You complete _ass." _

The others were coming to, groaning and holding their heads as they rose up from the floor. Mukuro hissed in pain, her scarred flesh humming with the heat of the now dwindling fire. Hiei and Yukina broke apart reluctantly, unwilling to let the others see. Yukina wiped the tears from her cheeks, her eyes never leaving Hiei's face as he silently bid her not to let the others in on their final shared lie.

It would be their burden to bear.

It wasn't their business.

Yukina's heart wept, but she did not show it upon her face. This was the gift of her race's apathy.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kuwabara moaned, "Where are we? Is that evil bitch dead?"

Hiei and Yukina stared at one another.

Their final goodbye was their own to keep.

"Not yet, I'll finish her off." Hiei snapped. "The rest of you get out of here. You'll only be in my way."

"Hey, maybe I want a piece of the action too, you ever think of that?" Yusuke demanded.

"This is Hiei's chore. Not yours." Yukina managed to utter, her voice sounding unnervingly calm despite her inner despair. "He's right... we need to get back to the portal. The ashes were meant to give us time, I don't know how much of it we have left."

"Bitch." Mukuro hissed, rubbing her sweltering scars, "I'll fry her alive for that- ahh!" She gasped, her skin over sensitized.

"You're too weak." Hiei shot down the help at once. "You need to gain as much ground from this place as possible. Your lack of strength will be no help to me once Shikei comes back for a second round."

Yusuke frowned, but looked to Mukuro at this.

"Yeah, you got a point." Yusuke admitted, narrowing his eyes. "We're fucked in tight quarters. I say we head out to the snows and lure the bitch down. What do you think, Hiei? Want to do the honors?"

Hiei did not reply, rising up onto feet that felt like lead.

"... Get out of here." Hiei murmured. "Now."

Yusuke was confused, but got to his feet as well.

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked, sounding worried. "Are you... alright?"

Something seemed different, though Yusuke could not put his finger on what it was. Perhaps the stress of a mission so close to home was fraying Hiei's nerves. The whole affair had been one sordid mess after all... hell, even Yusuke was ready to throw in the towel. Yet it had taken them ages to get this far, so how could they turn back now and still call themselves men?

Hell, if anyone could take a punch it was Hiei.

"... Just go." Hiei grumbled. "I'll make easy work of it. She is my affair."

Mukuro needed help getting to her feet, and Kurama did the honors as Mukuro clung to his shoulders for support. Yukina rose up, and at long last so did Kuwabara with Rui still tucked gently in his arms.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Kurama asked, worried as well. "We've come because we wanted to offer assistance."

"You have offered me far more assistance than you know." Hiei murmured softly, his words holding such deep meaning that he was certain his emotions would give his plan away. "Really." Hiei paused, smiling at the others. At his team.

"Thank you." Hiei whispered, his smile turning into a strange frown. "For _all _your assistance."

And he meant it all. From the sage beasts to this very moment.

Kurama's look of worry only deepened, but Hiei's resolve was firm.

"...You're welcome?" Kurama replied, sounding unsure of his own words.

It was all Hiei needed to hear.

Hiei turned away, looking to the blackened throne room where Shikei was slowly coming to. Their time had come to an end.

"Go." Hiei snapped, "She's waking up. Take the stairs out the kitchen door. Get back to the portal as quick as you can. I'll kill her and... meet you there."

"Sounds like a fuckin' plan to me. I'm ready to get back to normal life." Yusuke chuffed sarcastically, but Mukuro was not ready to go. Digging through her plum vest, she pulled out hiei's white scarf which was now dirtied with ash. She attempted to return to him.

Hiei shook his head, smiling bitterly at her.

Her of all people.

Her, the beauty of all people.

Mukuro sighed exasperatedly, seeming to take his smile for sarcasm. She wrapped it around her own neck.

"Fine, I'll give it to you later." Mukuro snapped. "Just hurry out of this damn place, will you? I've had enough of this land. I'm ready to leave."

She turned to go before Hiei could say his final words to her, and he grimaced.

They were leaving now, heading for the stairs.

He could say something.

He could call them back.

He could tell them everything.

He could leave right now with them.

He could go home and live out the rest of his life.

He could do it.

If he dared.

Yukina glanced over her shoulder; there were tears in her eyes.

No.

He dared not.

Hiei smiled, waving goodbye to her with his bandaged hand.

This would be her final memory of him: blood dripping down the side of his face and from his nose, waving goodbye with his bandaged hand while he smiled as best he could.

She could not bear it, and turned away to lean heavily upon Kuwabara's frame. She would need him more than ever now.

They were rounding the corner.

They were gone.

Hiei let out a quiet breath, smiling.

Fuck them. Let them go.

Let them live.

Let them marry and have children.

Let them see christmases and carnivals.

Let them age together and remember him this way.

He was a solitary figure in the darkened cathedral, his back to Shikei and his eyes to the door through which his final hope for a life well lived had slipped away.

He'd never gotten to say goodbye to Mukuro.

And he wished so dearly that he had been able to kiss her lips one last time.

Death was sour without the taste of Mukuro upon his lips.

"...You have many tricks... up your sleeves."

Shikei had managed to get to her feet.

Hiei sighed, turning around to face his final enemy.

He would not speak to her. There was no need for words now.

His final words would be to them. Not to _her. _

Undoing the bandages carefully around his arm, Hiei felt the power of the dragon stirring to life. It had been too long since the last time it was unleashed; _it was hungry. _

"I told your _stupid _mother!" Shikei spat, groveling and roving with madness as she stumbled forward, "That you would kill us all! And I was right! See how right I was!" Shikei gestured about the now blackened throne room, "_Look at what you've done to my home! Look at what you've done to my life!" _

HIei paused, his bandages undone.

He stared at Shikei as dark purple flames suddenly flickered to life upon his arms.

"You wanted this!" Shikei screamed, pointing her gnarled finger at him with all the conviction of an angry god. "You wanted this destruction from birth! You bastard! You forbidden child!"

Hiei closed his eyes, shaking his head as he brought his arm up to eye level.

The dragon could feel his wild emotional state. It fed upon his weakness, and grew stronger still. Hiei's breathing labored as images flashed through his mind like fireworks-

_He and Mukuro walking down the streets of Sariashiki_

_ Waving to the crowds of the Dark Tournament which were screaming wildly with applause and hate_

_ A house, ruined by snow and stained by time_

_ Mukuro's face, contorted with rage and love_

_ Yusuke, fighting with him fist to fist_

_ Sitting around the ramen shop, eating bitter melon soup_

_ Kurama with short hair and wild green eyes_

_ Feast and famine, fear and joy_

_ His mother smiling down on him. _

_ His lover smiling up at him. _

Hiei opened his eyes.

"Look at what you've done to my life!" Shikei screamed again, foaming at the mouth.

"... Look at what you've done to _mine." _Hiei whispered back.

Shikei paused in her rant, hitching a breathe that almost soundly the tiniest bit fearful at the sight of his flaming arm.

* * *

They hobbled as fast as they could, trekking through the snow. Yukina kept looking over her shoulder, back up to the castle which was only five hundred yards away. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking- She kept stopping to stare, disbelieving.

Any minute now, his life would end, and so would hers.

"Yukina, come on." Kuwabara urged gently, "We gotta move!"

"No." Yukina resisted his pulling hands.

"Yukina-?"

"I SAID NO!" Yukina screamed, her voice so loud that it startled Yusuke and Kurama into a slight jump. Everyone turned around to stare at her, and even Mukuro was taken aback.

"What are you screaming about?" Mukuro demanded. "What's wrong?"

Yukina did not answer, her eyes locked on the top of the castle which was beginning to smoke violently.

Only moments ago, she held him in her arms.

And she wished with all her heart she could go back in time and love him again.

"Yukina?"

She could hear people saying her name. She could feel their hands upon her shoulders, shaking her to rouse her sense. Yet she was locked in a state of trance like horror, unable to awaken as her eyes remained upon the top of the castle.

Yukina felt her lips forming the word 'no'. She felt air passing through her mouth, and she heard tone somewhere far away.

_His face. _

_ His eyes. _

_ His voice_

_ His anger. _

_ His love. _

_ His touch._

_ His heart-_

"Yukina, baby, is something wrong?" Kuwabara asked, passing Rui to Yusuke as he reached out with both hands to comfort her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Yukina almost gave their final shared lie away, almost turned to tell them the truth... but then-

_**BOOM!**_

The castle exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire and debris! Everyone screamed, covering their heads and running for the cover of the forest as a ring of fire soared out from the center to sear anything within reach. Marble melted, ice evaporated, and trees became alight! The dragon screamed and thrashed in the sky, it's black and purple flame turning the whole atmosphere dark. It was an evil, violent, and powerful thing. It did not understand sorrow, pity, nor fear. It devoured those who presented such emotions. It knew no other way. It hurt to thrive.

The dragon circled and spiraled before crashing back down upon the castle. The final impact was far too great, and suddenly a great calamity overtook the scene! The ground was shaking, the foundation was splitting!

Kuwabara held onto Yukina with all his might, throwing them both behind a mighty oak tree as the blast overtook the entire landscape. He shielded her from the very worst, his mind racing with panic and hysteria as he though of his teammate inside the now collapsed castle. How could Hiei survive such a fall?! Yusuke had fallen to the ground, and was almost buried by a wall of avalanching snow before Kurama snatched him out of the way! Mukuro was the worst off by far, left to her own defenses in a weakened state. She fell to her knees, snow flying in her face as she screamed out Hiei's name over the roar of the breaking empire.

She screamed it again, this time louder and with more fear, but all that met her cries were more roars as stone collapsed atop stop. The castle broke-caved- and the final walls slammed in upon one another as the entire structure met the ground with ungodly shake.

"HIEI!" Mukuro screamed again and again, unable to control the terror in her voice. Where was he?! Had he survived the fall?! Was he trapped beneath the rubble?! "HIEI ANSWER ME!"

Yet no one did, and the explosion was so great that debris flew a thousand meters high into the air.

None of them were particularly emotional people. Yukina might have been open with her heart, but her race made it impossible to fully rejoice or cry. The rest of them were wizened soldiers, numb to the pain of defeat in battle. Yet as the world shuddered to a halt for one moment in time, emotion flew about them in a flurry. Mukuro blinked again and again, thinking that perhaps if she blinked enough it would un-happen and all would be as it was before. Yusuke thought of the past, and all the things he ought to have noticed when all he did was act like a tough shot. Kurama thought of the days that would come, and all the silence they would bring; after living two lives, he'd seen many a dismal morning... it seemed that god was mocking his heart once more, and he would see another bleak sunrise before he died too.

_Too. _

Kuwabara cursed violently, praying against his train of logic that Hiei would soon walk from the rubble. Yet no one appeared through the ash and debris, and very slowly Kuwabara's heart began to sink.

Yukina collapsed, her hands useless in her lap as she stared at the dirtied snow.

"Hiei!" Mukuro finally found her strength, even if only for a moment, and struggled out of the snow as she surged forward. She could barely move, weak and dizzy as she coughed through the sulphur and smoke. She couldn't see the castle, but she _knew _it was before her. Hiei's scarf was around her neck- she had to return it to him. The asshole would freeze if he wasn't dressed properly. But that would be just like him to die as a spiteful gesture. That would be just like him, to shit all over the ideal of decency even as he gasped out his last iron breath. What a chump! What a cheapskate! She would wring his neck when she found him in the rubble; if he thought the castle's collapse was painful well just wait until she got a hold of him.

Then he'd see.

_Then he'd see! _

"You think this is fucking funny!" Mukuro shrieked angrily, shoveling blackened snow out of the way as she felt great boulders through the ice. "You think this is some kind of game?! You sick bastard?! You think this is funny!?"

Mukuro paused, waiting slackened mouthed for Hiei to reply with some scathing remark.

But he didn't, and so she surged forward once again.

Mukuro couldn't gain her balance, and swayed side to side as she pushed boiling hot brick out of the way. In the thick of the wreckage, her feet were practically smoking from the fire still warm underneath. It was all a jumbled mess of iron, stone, burnt fabric and blackened glass. She couldn't find a single trace of human life, even as she kicked brick over brick over. She tried searching for demonic energy instead.

Nothing came up, and panic began to set in.

"... Hiei?" Mukuro's voice changed as the strength in her legs gave out. She nearly fell into the flaming wreckage, but she managed to keep her footing as she leaned heavily upon a blackened wall of concrete.

So much was on her mind that she felt almost in shock.

Where was he? Why wasn't he answering?

He couldn't be dead, the thought was _preposterous. _

Hiei couldn't die.

Hiei was an asshole.

Assholes didn't die.

Assholes lived on through thick and thin.

Assholes gave her that cocky sneer as if to say 'What, you thought that was enough to do me in? Idiot woman, you know nothing'.

Mukuro let out a hysterical laugh, for now she realized.

He was being rude and usual. He was hiding to pretend to be dead so that way she'd fall apart.

She wouldn't play to his hand.

"You think I'm going to fall for such a stupid trap?!" Mukuro screamed out to the wreckage. "You think I'm going to fall apart just because you're playing fucking possum. You're the moron, Hiei! Not me!"

Nothing answered her but the smoke which sifted through the pile of debris like a ghost over a grave.

She waited endlessly... endlessly.

Endlessly.

Hours might have passed before she moved. She raised trembling fingers to her neck, touching his scarf and holding it close.


	30. Epilogue

Rain fell soft and cold upon the empty night streets of Sariashiki. The train tracks high above Yusuke's ramen shop were silent with the trains long since gone. The night commute would not arrive for another three hours, and so the chef was left to his own musings as he quietly washed a dirtied ramen pot. His shop was empty, save for Keiko who collected the nights final tips from their old pickle jar. The morning was almost upon them. Soon the streets would turn soft blue, and the yellow street lamps would pop out one by one. Dogs would begin to bark, alarm clocks would begin to ring, and life would pick up the pace as people went to work and school heedless of the sorrows that others felt.

"I'm going to see Yukina today." Keiko spoke up in the gloom, her voice mellow though full of sorrow. "I'm bringing her a bouquet of flowers."

Yusuke nodded absent mindedly, setting the clean pot aside to dry upon a rack.

"Kurama called during the rush. He said Mukuro's gone back to demon world now that... she's stable... to some extent." Keiko paused, "Kurama said he'd given her some plants to help. Maybe it's like drugs psychiatrists give, but I doubt it."

"No, you're probably right." Yusuke finally spoke up, looking up to catch Keiko's eyes.

Silence fell once more, and Keiko put the meagre tips they'd earned into Yusuke's wallet. He'd been this way ever since he'd returned one party member short a month ago.

Had it really been a month? Time had flown past... broken only by nights where Yusuke had to have a smoke on the tiny balcony or the times when Kuwabara came over to rant and rave about Yukina not crying 'enough'.

They'd survive somehow. They always did.

"Do you want me to stay?" Keiko asked, rubbing Yusuke's arm. He did not give notice at first, reaching through the warm soapy water to pull out the drain of his large sink. Wiping off his forearms with a dirty cloth, Yusuke shrugged and rubbed his neck absentmindedly.

"I'm closing up shop." Yusuke replied, not answering her question. "Do me a favor and turn off all the lights?"

Keiko nodded, pulling away to head for the back hallway where their light board was kept. Yusuke pulled off his stained apron and grabbed a cup from the high shelf where he kept booze for private moments. Instead of reaching for liquor however, he reached for the sink and poured himself a glass of ice cold water instead. Keiko turned off each light one by one till the entire back kitchen area was plunged in darkness.

In the dark, Yusuke lit a cigarette and drank a bit of his water, saying nothing. Keiko returned to the front, heading for the door where the second light board lay. Yusuke grabbed his car keys and wallet, pocketing both as he finished his glass and set it down atop the bar. It was then that Keiko noticed a bowl left out by an ajar chair.

"I'll get that." She brushed past Yusuke to snag the bowl, but he grabbed her hand.

She paused, turning to look back into his eyes.

They were empty, and yet full of emotion.

Everyone said 'no' to death differently. Some waged war. Some put out bowls for no reason.

Keiko titled her head, patting Yusuke gently upon the back as he passed her once more. He put out the final lights of the shop, leaving the door open for her as she passed.

Keiko took the key to the shop in hand.

Yusuke left for the car.

With the shop dark, Keiko's eyes played small tricks on her. Yusuke's stubbed out cigarette still smoldered next to the bowl left out for no one to eat from. In the curls of smoke that unfurled, Keiko wondered if she might see a ghost there. All the conditions were right... the lights were out, the air was full of heartache, and a meal had been left out for a ghost.

But no form appeared in the gloom, and Keiko closed the doors.

The lock slid into place, another night well worked, and she pocketed the key as she turned away.

In the dark, the cigarette slowly went out.

The last curl of smoke hung lazily in the air... and vanished.


End file.
